Lies Under a Mask
by The Scarf Girls
Summary: Project Sunshine finally started. It's August 2015 and the training camp for the Aqours members is tomorrow. After long struggles with the choreography, Suwa Nanaka was kindly asked by Saito Shuka to come over her house to practice. This is the beginning from feelings to bloom.
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

Have you read Feelings Under a Mask or Masquerade?  
Well this insert belongs to that "saga", feel free to check them out if you have any doubts!  
Please enjoy~  
Rated M for next chapters

Lies Under a Mask.  
Chapter 1.

 **It was something weird, somehow the time flew like an arrow and in no time they needed to go in separate ways.**

 **She felt a pinch in her heart, she wanted to stop time and enjoy more time at her side; it was something warm, fresh, new, sometimes scary, but good.**

 **It was a feeling that filled her with anticipation, excitement and strength.**  
 **For her, now waking up every day and going to practice had a new meaning; see her smile and fill her soul with her presence.**  
 **Maybe this feeling was...**

 **Love.**

—**00**—

It was a hot and suffocating summer afternoon; the hot sensation increasing because of being trapped in a crowded train. Warm sweat falling from her temples, and the sticky feeling on her hands grabbing the safety bar only reminded her that August was here, meaning just one thing for Suwa Nanaka; training camp.

Project Sunshine finally kicked off in Dengeki G's Magazine; the presentation of the 9 members, plus the cast, had been revealed a few issues ago, and the release for their first Cd/Pv was announced for October.

The production set from the beginning a 3 days and 4 nights training camp for the 9 members in August, to help them bond with each other, plus working on their stamina for an event in January 2016.

This training camp was really important, because despite the whole time they have to practice until the event on January, the 9 girls were really having problems with their first single, not only because almost all of the cast was new and inexperienced in dancing and singing, but because there weren't any bonds between them.

As for Suwa Nanaka, after realizing that she didn't have the stamina and energy her character, Matsuura Kanan, had, nor the voice the production wanted for the character, her self confidence was a little bit shaky.  
A few months ago after a dance practice where she was really struggling with the choreography, Saito Shuka, kindly offered her some dance classes to help her overcome that situation. And she agreed.

Once a week, Nanaka went religiously to Shuka's house to practice the choreography for their first single and to gain more strength in her legs.  
This was the main reason, but after the second session in Shuka's house, where she taught Nanaka rigorously but kindly, her attention went from practice to just spend time with Shuka. Nanaka wasn't the sporty type of girl and her stamina was very low, so in no time the practice session became a talking session; in Shuka's defense, well, her attention span was like that of a fly, so she ended talking and laughing with Nanaka, while dance practice was long forgotten.

The previous week, Shuka had been very clear that they need to have a final practice session before training camp, and she couldn't pick another day but the day before it.

Nanaka sighed heavily.

She was trapped in the train on her way to Shuka's place. Despite the fact she was feeling uneasy and was actually excited to see her, she wasn't very happy to practice a day before of the training camp itself. How sore would she be the next morning? And this week had been hectic for her, due to her other jobs, so today should had been a day to rest, do her luggage, read manga, sleep until late and play video games.

But no. She just couldn't resist Shuka's puppy eyes and said yes; let's have a dance practice on the day before training camp.

The train made its stop in Shuka's neighborhood; with difficulties, Nanaka made her way out through the door without disturbing too many people with her bag.

She walked through the platform at her unique and slow pace; she stopped in front of a convenience store, blinked a few time, watched the time in her watch and smiled faintly, she still had a few minutes left, without thinking it too much she entered the store.

She was greeted by the wonders of the air conditioning; she closed her eyes and made a big smile, receiving the cool air for a few seconds. It was refreshing.  
She blinked and then continued inside the store. She thought of buying something for Shuka, maybe a snack or something sweet.

 _I could eat some ice cream... wait, it's for Shuka not for me, does she likes ice cream?_

Nanaka hummed in her thoughts, and kept walking slowly through the corridors, looking for something to catch her eye. She saw a variety of salty snacks, sweet things, and things she never heard of before.

 _She likes hamburgers... I can't give her a hamburger... Oh!_

She stopped near the entrance of the store, where she saw cute little packages over the magazine rack.

 _'Umeboshi~' uh, I like that, the package is cute too...how much is it? Uhm...uhm...uhm...ok I'll take one!_

She grabbed one package and smiled happily. Then she lowered her sight, saw if she could catch another thing on the shelve, and something else caught her eyes.

 _Oh~! It's out!_

She didn't hesitate and grabbed the latest issue of Dengeki's G Magazine, October issue. She blinked a few times and with her heart pounding she went through the magazine looking for the Love Live! Section.  
First, she found out that the costumes of their first PV were featured in a special session illustration, of course, with "seconds years", she hummed about it.

 _Why always "second years" first?_

She turned the page, and her eyes widened as big as two fried eggs.

 _Oh...Kanan, what the hell?..._

She was greeted by a full page illustration of Kanan, on her knees opening her diving suit really sexily, showing her bikini, and showing off her "nice body" while winking.

That was indeed really sexy and suggestive.

Nanaka tightened her lips and opened her eyes wide in disbelief. How could a teenage girl of 17 years old pose like this?

 _Oh my god, when the rest of the girls see this I'll be mocked the rest of the day... maybe the whole month..._

"That's really sexy"

She heard on her right; Nanaka jumped in her spot, almost dropping her pack of "umeboshi" and trying to close the magazine as if it was porn. Nanaka looked at her right with her eyes wide open, just to see a smiling girl dressed in a sports outfit and a cap. They shared a look for a few seconds, and suddenly she saw the girl's smile fading; a smile she knew just too well by now.

"Oh my God, Osuwa!"

"Shu...Shuka..." said Nanaka with some embarrassment in her voice.

Shuka laughed with a big smile on her face and moved closer to her.

"I didn't recognize you! What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here? You should be in your house..."

"Oh! Right I..." she started to scratch the back of her neck" ... I came here to buy something..."

Nanaka raised an eyebrow, of course, they were in a convenience store, and of course, she was there to buy something.

"Okay..." she said putting the magazine on the rack once again.

"What are you doing here? You should be on the way to my place..."

"I stopped here to buy too... What do you need to buy? You should have asked me and I would pick it up for you" said Nanaka with a smile.

"Eh, I came here to buy..."  
She said looking straight at Nanaka's hand, where the pack of "umeboshi" was, she made a bitter expression and then smiled wide.  
"...Milk! I came here to buy milk!"

"Milk..." Nanaka repeated.

"Yes, my mother needed milk..." she said nervously "what about you? What would you need for practice?"

Nanaka blinked a few times and smiled cutely; she showed the pack of "umeboshi".  
"'Umeboshi~'" she said in her singsong voice.

Of course, she wasn't going to tell her that she was there to buy her a little gift, like a snack or something.

"You sure are addicted to that stuff... " Said Shuka in awe.

"Nah, I believe Aida-san is worse..." said Nanaka, turning around and moving forward.

"Hey, I want to buy this now..."  
Said Shuka in a happy tone; Nanaka stopped and looked at her, Shuka was taking the magazine with her.

"Really?" asked Nanaka, Shuka started walking towards her with the magazine in her hands, searching for, Nanaka assumed, the Love Live! Section.

"Oh my, oh my, O-Suwa, you definitely should try a diving suit" she said stopping at her side with that page open; Nanaka frowned.

"The hell I will, I don't have her nice body..."

"Of course you do," she said with confidence, but never taking her eyes away from the magazine, Nanaka deadpanned her.

 _Is she for real? I don't have her muscles, body, boobs, or her anything..._

Nanaka turned around and decided that it was enough, so she went to the cashier to buy her snacks. Shuka stood with her in line, still reading the magazine and teasing her more about the illustration.

"Are you not going to buy the milk for your mother?" Suddenly Nanaka interrupted her.

Shuka unglued her eyes from the magazine, stopped teasing her and looked at Nanaka with her eyes wide open.  
"Oh, Yeah you are right... The milk... Be right back!"

She closed the magazine and quickly moved to the back of the store.  
Nanaka sighed in relieve

 _And this is just Shuka... When 'first years' see this illustration... Oh!_

She looked at the rack just beside the cashier; it was the sale's corner of the store.

 _Melon bread._

Nanaka smiled wide, took a few packs of melon bread with her, and in no time it was her turn to pay.  
Shuka came up to the cashier with two boxes of milk, just in time when Nanaka was receiving her plastic bag with her purchases.

Shuka bought the milk plus the magazine, and the two of them started walking to Shuka's house.

On the way home, Shuka took out the magazine once again, mocked Nanaka a few more time; she stopped teasing when Nanaka told her that she got something for her, but if she didn't shut up, she might just throw it away. This made Shuka behave and stay quiet for once.

She kept the magazine in her hands and moved forward to other pages of the magazine; they started to discuss the other topics of it; at the end of the Love Live! Section there was a feature of the final design of each member's costume.

"I think you will look adorable on this outfit," said Shuka showing Nanaka the illustration of Kanan.  
Nanaka just raised her eyebrows

"Well, it suits 'Kanan', I don't know if it's going to suit me... She looks so energetic... How can she dance in that?"

"How can you say that? Have you seen yourself?"

Said Shuka with an amused tone, Nanaka just looked at her with concern; for her, the outfits were just too much, they didn't seem comfortable, and to think that she would have to wear that in front of people...

"Suwawa, I didn't recognize you today because of your clothes and hairstyle; I'm used to seeing you in training clothes and your ponytail! and between the designed outfit and your actual clothes—"

"Yes, but I don't dance in this clothes..."  
Retorted Nanaka with her "Suwa tone", trying to end the topic. Indeed she was with her girly outfit as always, and a cute hairstyle.

"Will you be able to dance in that too?" asked Nanaka quickly, " Look, 'You' has a hat, you need to do a leapfrog with that on"

Shuka smiled and looked carefully at the magazine.

"Oh, you are right... Well, never mind, I'll do it!" she said with an energetic tone,  
"I don't know if you have noticed, but it seems that 'You-chan' and 'Kanan-san' are always close..."  
Shuka said with a soft tone, showing Nanaka the magazine, Nanaka looked at it with her "Suwa face" and hummed, of course, both characters were in the same page and near each other.

 _Yes! Of course, I noticed! Since the first key visual event in our first PV, they shared the screen!_

"No, really?" she said, lying in her "Suwa tone", Shuka made a sad face.

"Oh, I thought it was obvious..." Then she laughed nervously; she closed the magazine and put it away in her plastic bag with the milk boxes.

"Oh Oh!" Said Shuka suddenly; Nanaka looked at her with a smile.

"I stopped teasing you, what did you bring me?!" She said so excited and doing little jumps around Nanaka.

 _Like a puppy. Cute._

Nanaka felt a weird feeling in her belly, the same one she had been feeling these last months; she smiled wide at her, and stopped walking, she opened her plastic bag and took out one of the melon bread.

"Here, for you"

Shuka's eyes widen up sparkling, she smiled happily with her teeth.

"Awww!" She said doing little jumps "Osuwa~ aww I love those!"

Shuka took the package, jumped a few more times and then clung to Nanaka's arm.

"Thank you so much~"

"You're welcome" Said Nanaka with a shy voice, her cheeks becoming red and that feeling in her belly became more like kicks.

Shuka started walking again with her arm entwined with Nanaka's.

 _She is like a little girl... Cute..._

They walked like this a few blocks, Shuka kept talking about how good the melon bread was, and in fact, she didn't want to wait and opened the package right there.

"Oh, I didn't tell you, but... Mama is here today." Said Shuka stopping at the entrance of her house, Nanaka stopped completely and raised her eyebrows.

They had always been alone in previous training sessions. Shuka's siblings were always at school or out, and her mother was always out as well. But now it was summer, of course, everybody would be home.

Nanaka left Shuka's arm immediately; Shuka just gave a big bite to her melon bread and then smiled at her.

"Don't be afraid, mama is harmless..." she said opening the door; Nanaka swallowed hard.

 _Good thing today I look so girly and cute, I should give 'mama Saito' a good impression..._

"Pardon the intrusion...~," said Nanaka in small voice entering Shuka's house.

"I'm home!" Shouted Shuka without a care in the world, closing the door behind herself; they were greeted by a small but cute little dog; Shura.

Shuka immediately started petting him; Nanaka smiled faintly, no matter how many "melon breads" or hamburgers she gave Shuka, Shura would always be better.

Nanaka blinked a few times, and started taking her shoes off.

"Shu-chan!" They heard a rude-like voice.

The call came from the kitchen; Shuka stopped petting Shura and stood up straight, Nanaka stopped taking her shoes off and looked at Shuka, of course, that voice was so like a mother. And it seemed as if she was angry.

Shuka quickly took her shoes off, gave Nanaka an apologetic smile, grabbed her bag and went into the kitchen, with Shura close behind.

Nanaka stood there in awe a few seconds.

 _Harmless my ass..._

She took her shoes off, and started walking with her own pace to the kitchen; she could hear some of the conversations.

.

"Where were you? Why didn't you answer me?"

Nanaka could tell that was mama Saito's voice  
"I was out..."

"Out?! Why?"

 _Buying your milk?_  
Nanaka thought, then she stopped fully at the entrance of the kitchen.

"I needed to," said Shuka quickly, putting the bag on the counter.

"Why are you wearing those clothes... eh? What's this?" asked mama Saito looking at the bag.

"I told you, Suwa-san is coming to practice today..."

"Right...and where is this 'Suwa-san'?"

Nanaka froze in place; should she come in or should she wait...?

"Oh, she–" Said Shuka looking at the door, and saw Nanaka standing there with a pale face, "She is right here..."

With that cue, Nanaka nodded, swallowed hard and entered the kitchen with her "Suwa face", bags in hand.

"Good afternoon, thanks for letting me stay," she said politely, and then bowed.

"Oh, she is real" Mama Saito said in a small voice, and then smiled wide, just like her daughter usually did.

The older woman introduced herself and bowed too; Nanaka opened her eyes wide and quickly said,

"I'm Suwa Nanaka, nice to meet you..." she had forgotten to introduce herself before.  
Mama Saito smiled wider.

"She is even cuter than what you have told me...indeed she looks like a doll..."

"Mama! Ok, shhhhhh" said Shuka with embarrassment, giving her mother little hits on her arm. That was classical "embarrassed Shuka" style. Nanaka smiled faintly.

"Ok so what's this...?" asked the older woman opening the bag and taking one of the milk boxes out. The older woman frowned, Shuka opened her eyes wide and before she could speak her mother spoke.

"Why did you buy milk?"

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and raised her eyebrows.

"That...that's the milk you asked me..."

Said Shuka nervously, walking towards the bag, she wanted to close the bag before her mother said anything else, but mothers are always faster.

"Asked you? Shu-chan this is soy milk, we don't—"

"Yes! You did..." said Shuka with bitterness, closing the bag and giving her mother a look; they fell silent.

"Yes Yes, the milk..." said the older woman suddenly, acting "natural", then she took the boxes out of the bag and walked towards the fridge; she opened it.

"So...I'm guessing Suwa-san is staying for dinner? We have soy milk!"

Said mama Saito, placing one of the boxes in the fridge and looking at Nanaka, she smiled sweetly.

 _No, hell no._

"I would love too... but we have the training camp tomorrow, and I would like to leave early to prepare myself..."

"She is adorable!" said mama Saito to Shuka.

Shuka smiled proudly, she then realized that Nanaka was standing there looking and hearing everything; her cheeks became wild red.

"Ok, ok, enough with this,"  
Said Shuka with impatience, walking to the fridge moving her mother away,  
"You got your milk... eh, soy milk, and I will leave with this bottles"

Shuka said closing the fridge, with two bottles of water in her hands. She looked at Nanaka.  
"Are you ready?"

"I need to change..." said Nanaka, then took out her plastic bag.

"These are for you and your family," She said, bringing out the left over melon bread packages and placing them on the counter.

"Aw, Osuwa! You are so kind!" Shuka said while jumping in excitement.

"Aw, this is lovely; she is lovely," said Mama Saito

"Ok stop, here,"  
Said Shuka with embarrassment, she took out the magazine from the bag and gave it to her mother,  
"Read this, the latest news of our project"

Mama Saito took the magazine and smiled wide

"I'll love too~" She said in a singsong voice; Shuka took this opportunity to flee with Nanaka to start dance practice.

"Suwa-san! I'll ask you later if you want to stay for dinner~"  
They heard from the kitchen while moving towards Shuka's room. Nanaka couldn't help but giggle.

.

Nanaka stopped by the bathroom first; she stayed in the dressing room of course. She changed into her training clothes and then undid her hairstyle for her now typical ponytail. In no time she was out and into Shuka's bedroom, she could hear Shuka playing with the music.

Nanaka said a cute "pardon the intrusion" and entered, indeed it was big enough for her to call it her "dance practice room"; the first time she was there, she couldn't fail to notice a cute and old wardrobe with a Tom & Jerry sticker on it, she found it really cute, and made her vision of Shuka become more adorable and sweet.

This time Nanaka just ignored that cute detail in Shuka's bedroom for a bigger one; the big mirror on the back of the room. Nanaka left her bag beside Shuka's bed and looked in awe at the big mirror.

"So? How is it?" asked Shuka full of excitement in her voice and a big smile.  
Nanaka was speechless.

"I ... I really wanted to show you this..." said Shuka shyly," ...that's why I asked you to come today..."

 _To show off your mirror?_

"Wow..." Nanaka walked to the center of the room where Shuka was standing.

"It just came yesterday! And I want to make the windows soundproof, but maybe later... I really wanted to show you this! Now we can practice like pros!"

Nanaka blinked a few times.

 _We don't even have a mirror in the studio and she is talking about practicing like a pro..._

"I don't know what to say..."

Said Nanaka looking at herself in the mirror, then looked at Shuka  
"Your room seems bigger"

"Yes, that's true...so? What do you think?"

 _You ruined my day off, of rest and playing games to show me your mirror?!_

"You will dance like a pro now..." she said in her "Suwa tone".

"We will dance like pros" she corrected her and then smiled proudly.

"Ok.." said Nanaka "shall we begin then?"

"Of course! let's start with the warm-up routine"

"Ok..."  
Said Nanaka never changing her "Suwa tone"; it seemed as if her energy had jumped out the window.

.

They started a few exercises from the warm-up routine, then stretched their leg muscles, both of them were sated on the floor.

"By the way, I'm sorry about my mother?" said Shuka softly.  
Nanaka looked at her with no expression at all.

 _The fact that you lied to me about the milk? Or her being just a good mother...?_

"What about her?"

"Well you know, she can be a little bit annoying..."

"Ah, Well, I didn't think that... She is really nice..."

"Really?" Shuka said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, she is...she seems kind," said Nanaka with her monotone voice.

"She is my number 1 fan!"  
Nanaka didn't answer back; she continued her stretching exercise.

"You should stay for dinner..." Shuka said with a sad tone, Nanaka looked at her through the mirror.

"Uhm, it would be nice to have a homemade dinner for once... "

"Doesn't your mother cook for you and your family?"

Nanaka snorted and sat straight, then looked at Shuka right in her eyes.

"I'm an only child, and I don't see my parents very often...so no"

Shuka stopped stretching and gave Nanaka a sad look.  
"O-Suwa I'm sorry..."

Nanaka stood up and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it by now, it's not a big deal"

"You definitely must stay for dinner then!" Shuka said with determination.  
Nanaka sighed.

"If you get me to succeed at the damn leapfrog for once, maybe I will"  
Shuka smiled wider.

"Challenge accepted!" Shuka said standing up and looking straight into Nanaka's eyes; she felt that kick in her belly again.

.

Of course, they didn't start the dance practice with the leapfrog; they started with the first verse of their only song yet, "Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?".

For Nanaka, it was amazing to figure out that Shuka not only learned her own steps, but almost all of Nanaka's. In the choreography, they had parts were all of them did the same dance, but there were others where every character did something different.

When Nanaka pointed that out, Shuka just laughed nervously and told her that it was obvious, if she was going to teach her and help her with dancing, she had to learn "Kanan-san's" part as well. Nanaka felt a major kick in her belly that day, but she thought it was because of her lunch.  
Thanks to the big mirror, now both of them could do the choreography, almost in sync, and for Shuka it was a better way to point out when Nanaka got something wrong.

At the end of the first chorus, Shuka stopped the music, Nanaka stopped completely on her spot and looked at her puzzled.

"What?" asked Nanaka, Shuka just walked towards her.

"Why are you so stiff?"

"Stiff?" asked Nanaka softy.

"Yes, look,"

Said Shuka grabbing Nanaka's hips; Nanaka jumped in surprise, and as a consequence, she stiffened even more.

"You have to move your hips like this"

Shuka moved Nanaka's hips in a circular motion, slow and sexy. Nanaka started sweating bullets.

"Got it?" Asked Shuka and then gave a look; Nanaka was red like a tomato. She just nodded.

"Ok, let's do the chorus again..." said Shuka with a big smile, and she started clapping and singing.

Nanaka snapped out of her embarrassment and started following Shuka's claps and to sing with her.

"Good, now, sexy hips!"

Shouted Shuka in the right moment. Both shook their hips the way Shuka had taught her.

" _Oh yes! Doki-Doki sunshine~"_ both sang following the choreography, then stopped.

"Good! You are really doing it better!" priced Shuka.

Nanaka stood there drying her sweat.

"This is embarrassing..." she said softly.

"Oh, Really?" asked Shuka taking one of the bottles and giving it to Nanaka; she accepted it kindly.

"I'm a radio personality... I'm not used to working with my body..." she said opening the bottle.

"I see…" said Shuka taking a few sips from her own bottle.

"But you know, I really think you are doing better, there's this thing called muscular memory? You have done at least the first verse and chorus a thousand times by now, so your body has learned those movements."

"But I still can't do it right..." said Nanaka, taking a sip from her bottle.

"I think you need to loosen up a little, you know, feel the music~"  
Shuka did a smooth movement with her body.  
"We should go out to dance someday..."

Nanaka opened her eyes wide.  
"Eh?! I think those kinds of dances are different..."

 _Is she asking me out?!_

Shuka laughed and left her bottle aside.

"It's because of the choreography, but what I'm asking you, is for you to loosen your muscles, to feel the music, you look like a log Suwawa, and you need to look sexy"

"A log...?" Nanaka asked with bitterness.

"But a cute one..." Shuka said smiling.

"And sexy?"

"Yes, 'third years' are kinda sexy, don't you think?"

Shuka asked, walking towards Nanaka and took her bottle away from her; Nanaka looked at her puzzled, not because of the statement of third years being sexy, but because Shuka took her bottled water away.

"Let's try something..." Said Shuka leaving the bottle and then walking towards the speaker, she restarted the song

Nanaka looked at her with her "Suwa face", Shuka walked towards Nanaka and stood behind her, Nanaka followed her looking through the mirror, of course, she couldn't see her.

"Close your eyes"  
Said Shuka softly, Nanaka sighed and did what she was asked.

"Trust me..."  
She said whispering in her ear; that made Nanaka shiver, she felt the kicks in her belly getting worse.

Shuka grabbed her shoulders and softly started to move them in circles, following the music.

"Listen to the music, relax..."  
She said again in her ear, she shivered again, making it impossible for her to relax.

She felt Shuka grabbing her hands, she entwined her fingers with hers; Shuka started to move her hands, trying to make Nanaka's arms to loosen up a bit, but Nanaka seemed to stiffen even more.

Shuka left her hands; Nanaka could hear a discomforted "hum" from behind. Suddenly, she felt Shuka's fingers on her neck; she started to gently caress it.

Nanaka felt her temples get soaked, her heart pounding very hard.

Shuka started to massage Nanaka's neck, and then she moved it in circles.  
"Relax..." she heard Shuka's husky voice in her ear.

 _HOW CAN I RELAX LIKE THIS?!_

She freaked out.  
But Nanaka being Nanaka, didn't even hesitate about it, and on the outside, she looked cool. She actually tried to relax, but she was still so nervous...suddenly she felt one of Shuka's hands on her belly.

"Take a deep breath..." Nanaka's eyebrows rose and tried to do what she was told.

"Now, loosen up a bit, shake it out!" said Shuka, grabbing Nanaka's hips again and shaking them fast.

"Hey!" Said Nanaka opening her eyes wide, Shuka just giggled and separated from her, sticking her tongue out.

 _What a tease!_

"Ok let's continue..." Shuka said walking to the speaker again and stopping the music.

"Shukashuu, Why are you helping me?"  
Asked Nanaka with concern and in a soft tone, Shuka turned around and gave her a smile.

"Why not?"

"I'm helpless... at dancing..." said Nanaka softly.

"Do you like dancing?"

"Yes I like it, but–"

"Then that's it, if you like it, then you are not hopeless"

"Shuka..."

"Suwawa, when I offered my help, I really meant it... you were... well, are struggling so hard with this, and you have been so kind to me, you helped me out since the first day, on the day of voice check, on the recording session, do you remember?..."

Nanaka stood still; Shuka just scratched the back of her neck.

"I'm so scared Suwa-san..."

Shuka said, her voice trembling, Nanaka thought she was going to start crying, so she walked a few steps forward towards Shuka, but then stopped. They shared an intense look.

"This...this is my first role as a _seiyuu_ , I'm the youngest among us, the most inexperienced of us, yet you are always looking out for me, taking care of me...so if I can help you out with something..."

Nanaka blinked a few times, she felt the imperious desire to hug her. But she stood there. Frozen.

"Dancing is the only thing I'm good at, so please, let me be useful and let me help you..."

Shuka had a sad face, Nanaka blinked, let out a small sigh and closed her eyes

 _She is so damn cute..._

"Ok, fair enough, shall we continue?"

She said with a soft smile, Shuka answered with a big and wide one.  
She hummed energetically and turned around to turn on the music once again.

.

They did the choreography from the beginning to the second chorus a few more times; this time, Nanaka put all of her will to do it right, and to not ruin it. After a few attempts, she forgot that she had low stamina and kept trying, maybe this was the longest practice session they actually had so far, but Nanaka was enjoying it.

"Ok, the moment of truth!"  
Said Shuka stopping the music once again.

Nanaka sat down on the floor with a loud thump, exhausted.

"Oh God, are you ok?" said Shuka with a worried face walking towards Nanaka.

"I think I have never practiced this long..." she said panting hard, she was soaked.

Shuka smiled at her and sat beside her.

"You have been doing great Suwawa"

"Thank you, I think it's all because of you..."

"Me?"

"Yes, practicing with you every week made me increase my stamina... and I hope my leg strength..."

Shuka gave her a smirk.  
"Well, now that you say it... It's time"

Nanaka opened her eyes wide.  
"Time for what?"

"Stand up!"  
Shuka said standing up almost with a jump, and extended her hands to help Nanaka stand up; Nanaka gave her a painful face, but finally gave Shuka her hands; she stood up with difficulty.

"You must master the leapfrog"  
Said Shuka, with Nanaka's hands still held in hers, she looked at her right in her eyes.

"I can't even jump," Nanaka said dryly.

"I know," Shuka said getting closer to her, their faces were a few inches from each other; Nanaka's mind went blank.

"Tomorrow, the lead teacher will make you do at the training camp, and you will do it, I'm not gonna stand there and see her messing with you again, and..."

"And...?"

"I really want you to stay for dinner..."

Both shared a smile, then some giggles.

"Ok..." said Nanaka softy.

Shuka let go of her hands and walked a few steps back; Nanaka felt a little bit empty without Shuka's hands.

"Ok we will do it without music of course"

Said Shuka with her hands on her waist, Nanaka just nodded.

"You are jumping over Rikyako, I know I'm not her height, but we don't have another choice..." she said giggling.

"You are shorter, it should be easier..." said Nanaka with some amusement in her tone.

"Are you mocking me about my 5 cm?..."

Nanaka smiled wide, but didn't say a word.

 _I believe her height is adorable... I love short people... Aina is short... Aina._

Shuka did an offensive sound, and a dramatic pose, that snapped Nanaka out of her thoughts.

"Osuwa you offended me..."

"Bend down already,"

Said Nanaka with her "Suwa tone", it sounded like a command.

"You know," said Shuka bending to her right and losing sight of Nanaka, "you can't even jump over Aiai...what makes you think you can jump over m—"

A kick to her shoulder and a knee in her stomach cut off Shuka's words.  
Both felt onto the floor.

"Oh my, Shuka, I'm sorry!"

Said Nanaka crawling to Shuka, she was just on the floor sobbing her stomach, and her shoulder.

"Maybe this is better with a real easel..." Shuka said with difficulties.

"Are you alright Shukashuu?" said Nanaka sobbing Shuka's belly with her right hand.

Shuka looked at her with wide eyes, it seemed that Nanaka's touch was giving Shuka some good sensations. Shuka's lips started to shiver while her sight was lost in Nanaka's eyes.

"Shuka, did I hurt you somewhere else?" Shuka didn't answer.

Nanaka blinked a few times still sobbing Shuka's belly, without thinking, she moved her left hand towards a few strands of Shuka's hair and pulled them behind her ear.

"Shuka..." Nanaka called softly, looking into her eyes.

Shuka blinked a few times and smiled wide, she snapped out of her own mind.

"Sorry,"  
She said standing up really quickly, leaving Nanaka sitting on the floor once again.

"Let's do this again," said Shuka, walking fast to the center of the room.

"I don't want to hurt you" said Nanaka standing up again.

"Imagine I'm Rikyako"  
Nanaka deadpanned

 _Why would I want to hurt Aida-san?_

"If you fail the leapfrog on the stage you will hit Rikako, not me," said Shuka giggling.

"If I fail the leapfrog on the stage, you can't do yours..."  
Said Nanaka with her "Suwa tone", giving Shuka a clue as to notice the nonsense she was talking.

"Yeah, you are right..." Shuka said with a sigh.

Both stayed quiet looking at each other for a few seconds.

"Ok, let's do it again!" Said Shuka taking her position.

"Oh.. oh ... ok..." Nanaka said softly, with a lot of doubts in her tone.

Nanaka shrugged, then blinked a few times. She ran towards Shuka.

A big thump was heard even in the kitchen.

.

They kept attempting it for a while; on the studio, Nanaka just couldn't jump. By the time she needed to do the leapfrog, her legs were so tired because of practice, that she couldn't jump. Aida Rikako was the happiest because that meant she was safe from kicks and knees. The one who wasn't happy was Anchan; she was supposed to be the easel for Aina to jump, and Aina being so short, and with little strength in her legs, ended falling on the floor with Anchan and kicking her on her ankles.

The lead teacher ended every dance practice with an expression full of disappointment, and facepalming about every five minutes.

"I think we should stop here..."

Said Nanaka faintly; she was crouching, trying to catch her breath with both hands propped on her knees.

"I refuse!" said Shuka sobbing her hip " C'mon Osuwa! You can do this!"

Nanaka looked at her with pleading eyes.

"You need to lift your legs!"

"I tried...and I've been kicking you all this time!"

Shuka hummed.  
"You are missing something..." said Shuka thinking

"What?, the fact that I can't jump?"

Shuka stood there in silence, looking at Nanaka with a thoughtful face. Suddenly, she opened her eyes wide, as if she had had a revelation.

"That's it, the trick is not in your legs; it's in your hands"  
Said Shuka with her happy tone.

Nanaka widened her eyes.  
"Hands?"

"Yes, the trick is not jumping, you need to give yourself an impulse on the easel to move your body upwards"

"Eh?!"

"Osuwa, you need to use your hands over my back to impulse your body up, and then you have to open your legs"

Nanaka blinked a few times. Then she stood up.

"C'mon Osuwa, you can do this, use my back," Shuka said energetically.

Nanaka stood there still, she was sweating heavily, and she was tired indeed, her muscles ached. But Shuka had faith in her. She had been so patient, teaching her not only the choreography, but to leapfrog, she also had been receiving innumerable kicks and knees from her; yet she was there, standing in front of her with her big and beautiful smile, cheering her up.

Nanaka dried the sweat from her temples with her forearm; then looked with determination at Shuka.

 _I can't disappoint her..._

"Are you ready?" asked Shuka with a smile.

Nanaka blinked a few times and took a deep breath. Was she ready? Probably not; but looking at her, seeing her wonderful smile, the confidence she gave her, somehow she felt strong. She felt that weird sensation in her belly once again; she brought her right hand to her stomach. Actually, it was the first time she was really conscious of it. She blinked once again.

Then nodded.

Shuka bent down, doing her "easel pose"; Nanaka opened her eyes wide, somehow the kicks got stronger in her belly; her heart was pounding.

 _That actually looks hot...hey! Focus!_

Nanaka shook her head.

"Ok, here I go"

 _Do it for her._

Nanaka ran towards Shuka, this time she didn't hesitate and used her hands on Shuka's back; with all her strength she pushed herself up; almost unconsciously lifted her legs, and in seconds, she was on the other side.

Her feet touched the floor, her eyes widened in amazement; she did it.

She freaking did it!

She felt a little pain in her ankle though, but didn't mind it, she was in awe; as if her soul had left her body, she just fell on her knees.

Somehow, for her time had stopped. Her sight was lost on the floor; she could feel her temples sweating like crazy, her heart racing and her breath agitated. She did it. And all because of Shuka's cheering, Shuka's help, Shuka's patience, Shuka's kindness, Shuka's smile.

Because of Shuka.

She felt that feeling in her belly stronger than ever; she lifted her head, her sight glued to the window. Then she felt a heavy but nice weight on her back, two strong but safe arms surrounded her body and a cute and beautiful tone made time start once again.

"Oh my God! Osuwa! You did it!" Nanaka heard on her right ear.

She couldn't speak; Shuka's body was glued to her back, her embrace was strong but loving. Nanaka lifted her arms to reciprocate the embrace; she wanted to feel it more, to be longer.

It was a nice sensation mixed with that weird feeling in her belly; the sensation that she was feeling since she started these sessions with Shuka, maybe even before that.

"I know you could do it! Aw, Suwawa~!"

Nanaka could still hear those wonderful words escaping from Shuka's lips; those lips, she figured out, she wanted to kiss.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide. She tightened her grip on Shuka's arms.

 _I... I like her._

She swallowed hard. That was indeed a heavy revelation.

 _I like her._

She repeated again in her mind, trying to get used to the feeling, now that she recognized it like this, the sensation in her belly was as if butterflies were flying around.

She slowly turned her head around to face Shuka, trying not to break the embrace. Shuka's lovely face greeted her; she was smiling sweetly at her, with her eyes glued to hers.

Maybe they spent a few minutes, maybe seconds like this; Nanaka just couldn't know, she felt lost in those eyes, feeling that she could stay there staring into them forever. Maybe Shuka felt the same, because she didn't move or talk anymore.

Both of them got closer to each other, slowly. Nanaka's heart started to pound faster; her sight went from Shuka's eyes to her lips. Nanaka licked her lips, somehow Shuka imitated her, both of them started to close their eyes while moving her heads slowly towards each other.

They were a few inches apart; Nanaka could feel Shuka's presence on her lips. Nanaka wanted her, she wanted to taste her. But then...

"Shu–chan!"

They heard. Like a cue, Shuka broke the embrace and threw herself to the floor on her back, while Nanaka turned around to look out the window once again; her face red like a tomato.

Mama Saito entered the room without a care in the world; at least she had the decency to call for Shuka before opening the door.

"Shu— What the hell are you doing on the floor?"

Said Mama Saito with clear puzzled tone in her voice, Shuka just laughed nervously.

"Taking a break!"  
Shuka managed to say between giggles and looking at the door, Nanaka just stayed on her knees with her head down in embarrassment.

"Ok... I think it's enough practice for you two; don't you think it's time for dinner?"

"Oh dinner!" said Shuka sitting up.

"What do you think Suwa-san, do you want to stay for dinner?"

Asked Mama Saito with a kind voice; Nanaka was still in a total state of embarrassment. Not only she wanted and desired Shuka, but also, she failed in kissing her. And it was so damn obvious.

Her mind was blank, and this nice woman was asking if she wanted to stay for dinner; her answer should be no.

But Shuka said yes to her.

"Of course she would stay! She owes me now," Shuka said turning to Nanaka.

"You sure...?" said the older woman with concern.

"Yes mama, she will stay"

Nanaka turned slightly to see Shuka with the corner of her eye; Shuka was red like a tomato too but she wasn't shy about it. Nanaka frowned; she needed to play it cool too.

She turned around and gave Mama Saito a nice smile  
"I would love to stay for dinner, thank you very much"

"Lovely!"  
Said Mama Saito with a big smile and turned around; she stopped on the doorframe and turned around once again .

"Go and take a bath you too, I don't want smelly girls at the table!" And then she closed the door.

A thick silence hung in the air.

Nanaka's sight was glued to the door, she was actually afraid of looking at Shuka, and she thought Shuka was equally embarrassed.

Suddenly Shuka stood and walked to her wardrobe.

"You should go to the bathroom first," she said with total embarrassment in her voice  
"Unless you want us to share the bathroom..."

Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

 _WUT?!_

Nanaka blinked furiously.

"No, no, I can go first... I'm not used to sharing the bath, I am a demure person..."

She quickly said, hoping that it hadn't sound harsh or something. She couldn't even face her now, how was she supposed to share the bath with her?!

Shuka gave a soft "hum" and took some comfy clothes out. She turned around to face Nanaka; she was really embarrassed, her ears were red just like her face, but even like that, she gave her a smile.

"Ok then, I'll help Mama with dinner while you take your bath..."

Nanaka nodded.

Shuka stood still for what felt like a lifetime, and then she went out of the room.  
Nanaka was left there on her knees.

 _Awkward..._

 _._

This wasn't the first time Nanaka borrowed Shuka's bath; in fact, every dance practice they had, she ended up using it. So she wasn't a stranger anymore.

She found herself throwing a few buckets of water over her head; she needed to cool down a bit.

 _Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, what was I thinking?! I wanted to kiss her, we almost kissed...! Get yourself together Suwa Nanaka! You are not like this!_

She took the soap and started scrubbing her body. To her surprise, she found out that she was scrubbing herself fast, as if she didn't want to be there anymore, as if she wanted to go home now. But she couldn't, she needed to stay for dinner.

She started to fill the bucket again.

 _She is the youngest among us, I'm older than her, I should be cool with this... not freaking out like this_.

She stopped the water and took the bucket with both hands. She looked at her reflection on the water.

 _Why would she want to be with me anyways? I'm not someone who stands out... I'm the quietest among us, the boring one...I don't have a nice body, nor a voice that stands out..._

She threw the bucket over her head again, letting the water just wash away her thoughts.

 _In any case, this is forbidden...not only because we are two girls...does Shuka swings that way anyways?... if she does... we can't, we signed a contract, we can't date anyone..._

She cleaned the bucket and stood up to get her towel; the towel that Shuka kindly lend her every time she was there.

 _Date. Do I wanna date her?_

She dried herself, rolled the towel around her body and went out to the dressing room.

She felt a soft knock on the door  
"Osuwa, are you done...?"

She heard Shuka say softly from the other side.

"I'm done with the bath..."  
Said Nanaka in her calm way.

"Can I come in then?"  
Asked Shuka shyly; Nanaka felt butterflies in her belly, she felt uneasy there.

"Eh... wait, wait a minute..."  
Nanaka panicked and tried to dress really quick in her girly clothes from before.

 _I'm not ready for this..._

A few minutes later, she opened the door to find a very cute Shuka waiting for her, both shared a smile.  
"Your hair is wet..." said Shuka sweetly.

Nanaka nodded, of course, it was, she didn't want to stay in the dressing room drying her hair with Shuka getting undressed there, that felt beyond awkward right now.

"Don't you want to dry it...?" said Shuka in an amused and innocent tone.

"It's ok, it's warm outside, and I don't want to delay you...dinner must be ready..."  
Nanaka said moving out of the bathroom and letting Shuka get inside; they shared a faint smile, Shuka closed the door, Nanaka walked towards Shuka's bedroom.

 _This feels weird dammit._

.

In Shuka's bedroom, she did her hair into a bun; she used the giant mirror on the back of the room to do it. She noticed that it was already dark outside, so she quickly went to her bag to look at the time; indeed, it was almost 21:30 pm, it was late.

She bit her lips thinking that she hadn't told her parents that she was coming to dance practice with Shuka today. Nobody was home when she left anyway. So she quickly checked her messages; to her surprise, she had none from her parents, but like 30 from Aina, and like 100 from the Aqours Line chat, but that wasn't a surprise, "first years" were always noisy.

 _Suzuki-san? What the hell...?_

The very first 10 messages were from her just calling her, "Suwawa", "Suwa-san, "Suwaaaaaaaawaaaaaa" and such. The next 10 other messages were from her telling her that she was sorry to disturb her, it was their day off and maybe she was enjoying sleeping in or reading manga. Then she started to comment on some random manga she was reading at the time.  
The next 5 messages were to apologize for before. The last 5 messages were to ask her if she could crash in her house tonight, she lived too far from tomorrow's meeting point and was afraid to be late.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

 _Why me? I don't live particularly close to the Lantis building... uhm...uhm..._

With quick taps of her finger she answered;

 **Suzuki-san! Good evening, I'm sorry I was busy before. ＼(￣O￣)  
And I'm sorry but I'm not home right now, and I actually don't know if I'm gonna even make it...(￣ー￣)**

Aina sent her some weird emoticons and started to tease her about not being home this late at night, knowing that tomorrow was the training camp.

 **What dirty stuff are you getting into Suwawa~? §ԾᴗԾ§**

Nanaka frowned; she knew Aina was a teaser, and she just couldn't know she was there in Shuka's house, actually thinking on doing "dirty stuff" with her. That thought gave her butterflies again.

She just couldn't handle Aina right now.  
So she apologized for not being helpful and told her "goodnight and see you tomorrow."

 _I'm sorry Suzuki-san..._

In the other chat, Aqours were being just as annoying as always; they were talking about the stuff they should bring to the training camp. Nanaka raised her eyebrows.

 _I haven't made my luggage yet..._

"Suwa-san?" She heard from behind.

Nanaka turned around to face the voice, she couldn't distinguish the person on the doorframe of the room, then she realized she had left her contacts in the dressing room. The voice was clearly from Mama Saito.

"Dinner is ready, so you should come"  
Nanaka gave her a faint smile and nodded.

 _Ok, let's end this already..._

 _._

Of course, Shuka was still in the bath, so there weren't any signs of her in the dining room. On the table, there were just three plates. It seemed that Shuka's siblings were out.

Mama Saito was kind and sweet, she offered a chair for Nanaka to sit on, and while they waited for Shuka, they talked about the magazine and the project. Of course, Mama Saito teased Nanaka because of Kanan's illustration.

Shuka came in later, her hair was also wet, but because she wore it short, it didn't need to be made into a bun. She also appeared wearing a cute PJs, just shorts with a really thin and short shirt. Shuka sat at Nanaka's right, she couldn't help but notice the sweet smell of her shampoo, it smelled like fruit, maybe sweet peaches. Nanaka gave her a goofy smile. Then kicked herself mentally for thinking weird things about a shampoo and Shuka's cute little PJs.

Dinnertime was actually really fun, Nanaka really enjoyed it. The food was delicious, the conversation was fun too, Mama Saito really was Shuka's number one fan. For a moment, Nanaka completely forgot about the awkward moment and stopped thinking "weird things", Mama Saito was to be thanked for that.

They ended dinner with Mama Saito telling Shuka that she should be more feminine like Nanaka; Nanaka's eyebrows rose because of that statement, Shuka just pouted and complained that she was feminine in her own "rock star" way. Nanaka giggled and then she offered Shuka that if she wanted, she could do her nails. Shuka gave her a wide smile full teeth to that offer.

Overall; dinner was good and the food was even better.

They were doing the dishes when Mama Saito stroke again;  
"Suwa-san, I think you should stay today"

"Eh?!"

Said Nanaka with clear surprise, she almost dropped the glass she was drying, she could tell that Shuka was surprised too.

"It's late, how are you going home?"

"I thought of taking the late train..."  
Said Nanaka in her calm way.

"I refuse! It's too dangerous" said Mama Saito looking at the kitchen clock; it was almost 23:30

"I think you won't catch the last train..." said Shuka sweetly.

Nanaka frowned, this had taken her too much time, she should have left sooner, but the conversation was really fun, so of course, they lost the sense of time.

"Besides, the way to the train is dangerous at this hours of the night, it's too dark for a cute girl like you to be walking alone..." finished Mama Saito.

"I can call a taxi, I don't want to be a bother" tried Nanaka.

"Nonsense!" said Mama Saito.

"We are happy to have you here..." said Shuka shyly.

"Of course we are!"  
Mama Saito gave her a big smile, just like her daughter.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a driver's license, and a car, of course, I could drive you to your house..."  
Apologized Mama Saito "And because you are in my house, and under my care, it's why I won't allow you to go out this late..."

 _What's this? Am I like 5 years old? I'm 20! I can take care of myself..._

Nanaka had a serious expression; she was about to retort Mama Saito's statement, when Shuka grabbed her arm like she was used to.

"Osuwa-san, stay..." Said Shuka sweetly, "I know you can go home by taxi or whatever, but stay..."

Nanaka blinked a few times, hummed about 5 times. She felt kickis in her belly, her mind screaming "no, get out of there!" But her heart was willing to stay. To stay with Shuka.

She smiled sweetly.

"Are you sure it's ok...? I will leave early tomorrow, I haven't done my luggage for the camp yet..."

"Absolutely! You can help me with mine tonight" said Shuka with a big smile.

"I...I don't have PJs..."  
Said Nanaka shyly, her cheeks becoming red.

"I can lend you one of mine..." said Mama Saito,  
" Shu-chan is too short compared to you, so I believe mine will fit you better..."

"Hey~! No way! I will lend you one of mine! I don't wanna see you with an old woman PJs!"

"Who are you calling old?!"

Nanaka just giggled, and continued with drying duty, hoping that this was a good idea.

.

Nanaka stood in front of Shuka's bed, looking down at the cute pink PJs Shuka left for her there. She blinked a few times, and then picked up the cute little shorts. Yes, she could fit in those, but they were extremely short for her. She then looked at the shirt, it was almost equally short, then she thought that it might fit her, due her almost nonexistent boobs.

 _I'm just 5 cm taller than her, it's not a big deal... if it was Aina, it would be an issue... she is so damn short...but cute._

She tried to change into the PJs quickly; Shuka had gone out of the room to find a futon and her suitcase, so she could start packing for the camp, so she could be back in no time, and that was exactly what happened, for Nanaka's heart's sake, she was able to change her clothes just before Shuka came with the futon.

"Oh, it fits you..."

Said Shuka with a big grin on her face, while putting the futon down next to her bed.

"It's…short..." said Nanaka, embarrassed, trying to cover her body.

"Awww it looks good on you! Unless you want to use one of Mama's..."

Both shared a look, then giggled.

After wearing the PJs for the first 10 seconds, Nanaka dismisses the chance of changing into other PJs, this one smelled like sweet peaches, this one smelled like Shuka, so no, this PJ was just fine.  
While Shuka started to put some stuff in her suitcase, Nanaka prepared her futon, and then sat on it looking at Shuka.

"You need any help with something?" she offered.

"No, I'm fine, just wait for me," she said searching for something in her case.

"Thanks for letting me stay"

Said Nanaka with a sweet tone, then she undid her bun, letting her silky hair down.

"Aw, please, my pleasure! You can do my nails later, and we can talk about boys, like a pajama party!"  
It was clearly in an ironic tone, Nanaka snorted about that.

"You know I'm not that girly... I just look like it..."

Said Nanaka shyly, Shuka gave her some glances, then giggled, she continued doing her suitcase.

"What?"

"Well, it was a surprise for me..." said Shuka still concentrated on her clothes.

"Surprise? Why?"

"The first time I saw you, you looked like a tomboy..." Nanaka raised her eyebrows at that statement.

Of course, the first time Shuka saw her was during auditions, Nanaka used tomboy clothes and Kanan's ponytail for the sake of the role. And it seemed that it worked really well.

"That disappointed you?" Asked Nanaka with her "Suwa tone".

"No, not at all, I found you really handsome..."  
Said Shuka naturally, then she realized that she might be talking too much.

"Eh, but I like your girly outfit too, you indeed look like a doll..."  
She said again without thinking, then she rushed to ask something else;

"What did you think of me?"  
Shuka was nervously folding some clothes in her suitcase, not looking at Nanaka.

Nanaka's heart was pounding.  
"Uhm I didn't see you in the auditions..."  
She said shyly, of course, she didn't see anyone, she was in her own world.

"But now..." asked Shuka shyly, then she looked straight into Nanaka's eyes.  
Nanaka blinked.

 _You are hot, attractive, extremely cute, dangerously sweet, fun, energetic...oh, crap._

"You look like a rockstar" she managed to say, Shuka smiled wide.

"A rockstar...?"

"Well, the first time we saw each other, you had your hair long, your clothes were like a rockstar's, as for now, I think you are a really sweet girl, very energetic and talented"

"Awwww Suwawa~," She said fangirling, doing cute little jumps.

"Cute." Finished Nanaka with her "Suwa tone"

"Aww, ok stop I'm embarrassed~"

Shuka said grabbing her cheeks, Nanaka just giggled.

"And of course a really good teacher...thanks once again for teaching me how to leapfrog, and the dances..."

"My pleasure..." said Shuka smiling wide at her.

"I was thinking that, for me, being one of the tallest of the cast members, was difficult, it's going to be worse for Aina, she being so short..."

Shuka didn't answer; she was focused on her suitcase. Nanaka bit her lips; maybe she shouldn't bring Aina out in the conversation.

"What do think about Aina?" asked Shuka seriously.  
Nanaka raised her eyebrows once again.

 _She is short, extremely cute, dangerously sweet too, fun, energetic, kind..._

"Noisy," she said dryly.

Shuka giggled, that was true for all the members. Shuka finished packing her suitcase; closed it and took it off the bed and put it somewhere around the room.

Nanaka got herself inside the futon, while Shuka was turning off the lights. Then walked to her bed and got inside. She turned on the nightstand's lamplight. Nanaka looked at her with concern.

"Are you ok?" Nanaka asked.

"Yes, I just, I wanted to thank you for staying..." she clearly had a sad tone.

"Thank you for letting me stay…" said Nanaka with a sweet tone.

Something was wrong, Nanaka's sixths sense could tell her.

"Shukashuu, it's something wrong?"

Nanaka asked with concern, Shuka just shook her head, Nanaka frowned.

"I'm concerned about what you told me before,"

Said Nanaka looking at her, Shuka looked back at her.

"The fact that you were scared."

Shuka gave her a bitter smile.  
"I am. This whole project scares the shit about of me...oh sorry,"  
She said and then smiled sweetly at her.

"It scares me too," said Nanaka, Shuka raised her eyebrows.

"What? How? You are lying"

"No I'm not" Nanaka was serious. In fact, she was maybe even more scared than Shuka.

Shuka is still young, she is starting her career, so if she messes up with something, it's completely understandable; on the other hand, if she, Suwa Nanaka, made a mistake, which she already had, it wasn't understandable, because she was older, she had been in the industry before, so she had more pressure to do this thing right.

Shuka gave her a sad face; Nanaka could see her watery eyes thanks to the soft light of the night lamp. She felt a tug on her heart.

"Hey..."  
She said sweetly, and without thinking, she got out of the futon and sat on the bed, looking at Shuka, she grabbed her hands with hers. Shuka looked at her with a mix of comfort and sadness.

"You shouldn't be worried, I told you before that you have the role now, in a few month we will have our debut and you will do great"

"I just, I'm afraid I'm going to ruin it... what if I'm not up for the task?" Shuka's voice started to crack.

 _I was the one who wasn't up for the task..._

Nanaka didn't change her sweet face, she needed to comfort Shuka now, not give her more crap.

"I think you were really lucky to portray 'You', she fits you in every sense Shuka"

"Really?"

"Yes, in fact, you are lucky because 'You' is a 'second year', we all know 'seconds years' are like the main year group, so you will have a lot of screen time... and that will be a huge jump for your career..."

Shuka gave her a coy smile, then tightened her grip on Nanaka's hands.

They looked at each other a few seconds, seconds that felt like forever, but none of them was agitated or nervous about it. It felt good, it felt right, and being held by those hands, for both of them, was like being comforted by the other girl.

In that moment every sense in Nanaka's mind just faded. She was lost in Shuka's eyes once again, and she believed Shuka was equally lost into hers. This time she didn't hesitate.

 _I want her._

Nanaka just withdrew her hands from Shuka's, and went directly to Shuka's cheeks, she grabbed her puffy cheeks, softly, she licked her lips while caressing Shuka's cheeks with her thumbs, and then closed the distance between them.

It was a soft and sweet kiss; Shuka closed her eyes too, and reciprocated the kiss with equal kindness.

Shuka lifted her hands to Nanaka's head, she put some of her bangs of hair behind her ear, then grabbed Nanaka's head, pulling her closer making the kiss stronger.

Nanaka understood that motion, that everything was fine, and that she could move on, she indeed wanted more, so she started to kiss her hungrily, even if it was soft and sweet, they started to increase the speed of the kiss; Nanaka withdrew her hands form Shuka's cheeks to put one hand on the back of her neck, while the other one on her chin, Shuka answered by circling her arms around Nanaka's neck, so she deepened the kiss, without separating her lips, she just introduced her tongue inside Shuka's mouth, Shuka answered by playing with Nanaka's tongue with her own. They were lost in the kiss.

Wet sounds started to fill the room, Nanaka's eagerness for tasting more of Shuka grew without hesitation, they pressed their bodies against each other; Nanaka could feel Shuka's breast against hers, indeed the kissing was doing its job, she could feel Shuka's nipples becoming aroused under her PJs, and she could feel herself getting wet because of it.

She couldn't take it anymore; without leaving each other's lips, Nanaka moved her body up, making Shuka lay down on her bed, she straddled her, making her brake the embrace around her neck, grabbing Shuka's wrists and placing them flat on the bed, above Shuka's head, she separated from Shuka's lips slowly, at the same time, she slowly opened her eyes.

Shuka also slowly opened her eyes, they both looked at each other with love and lust. Shuka was panting slightly, her lips swollen from the intense kissing.

Nanaka gave her a hungry look; she licked her lips, Shuka was defenseless beneath her, Nanaka felt like she was being consumed by lust, and Shuka was just her pray ready to be eaten.

"Suwawa..." she heard being called softly by Shuka.

Nanaka blinked, somehow coming back from her lust, she saw Shuka's face, and she saw happiness mixed with fear. Shuka was afraid.

Nanaka let go of Shuka's wrists and started caressing her cheeks, slowly and lovingly, her gaze softening into one full of love.

They shared a smile, and as if it was a cue, they both closed the distance once again to keep the kissing session going. It started soft and cute again, but of course, a passion grew in their hearts, so they started devouring each other's mouths once again.

Shuka started biting Nanaka's lips, while Nanaka tried so hard to keep her tongue inside Shuka's mouth, somehow the kiss became messy, wet, and hot.

Nanaka's lust consumed her once again; she left Shuka's mouth and started kissing her neck. Shuka's head almost instantly went backwards, allowing Nanaka full access to her; Nanaka placed one hot kiss on her neck, and it was enough for Shuka to moan.

Nanaka stopped instantly. Because right after the moan, she felt Shuka's body lifting from the bed and sticking to hers, and then returning to the bed.

 _Did she just come...?_

Nanaka moved upwards to see Shuka's face; she was panting, her cheeks red and her eyes closed.

"Shuka...are you ok?"

Asked Nanaka sweetly, somehow her lust going away once again.

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

Shuka brought her arm to her forehead, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Why...why are you– I'm the one who is sorry..." said Nanaka quickly.

"No, no, it's not your fault..." said Shuka quickly, taking her arm away from her face.

"I can't go on... I can't do it yet..."  
Nanaka blinked.

"I'm sorry Suwawa..."

"Don't apologize..."

Said Nanaka sweetly, and she livingly started caressing Shuka's cheek.  
"I didn't want it any other way..."

Shuka gave her a sad smile.  
"I just I don't feel ready..." said Shuka shyly.

Nanaka moved to the side, off Shuka's body; somehow, that pose was intimidating Shuka, more than comforting her. She sat once again on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry are you mad...?" Shuka asked sadly.  
Nanaka raised her eyebrows.

"No, why would I? Shuka, I don't want to have sex with you..."

Shuka gave her a shocked look, it could had been read as "what the hell happened here then?". Nanaka figured it out quick enough to correct herself.

"Don't get me wrong...I'm not going to push you to do things you don't feel ready to do; I'm not mad, I can't be mad or disappointed or something about it, I just want you to be fine...I don't want you to think I just want sex, cause I don't"

"I'm sorry..." she said again.

"Don't be"  
Nanaka gave her a lovely smile, and then she tried to move back to the futon, but Shuka grabbed her shirt. Nanaka stopped herself and looked back at Shuka; she gave her a coy smile.

"Would you sleep with me?..." she said shyly.  
Nanaka just smiled sweetly and moved back to bed.  
"Of course..."

They got inside the bed, Shuka got closer to Nanaka; and she just cuddled her, Shuka being smaller, found her spot in Nanaka's chest near her collarbone, then they entwined their legs. As if it was meant to be, Nanaka started to softly caress Shuka's back with one hand, while the other was stroking her hair.

They stayed like that, breathing calmly, Nanaka's heartbeats were a sweet lullaby for Shuka; she could hear her mumbling something, but the clearest one was a sweet wish of Shuka;

"I wish we could be in the same subunit at least..."

Nanaka smiled sweetly and gave her a goodnight kiss on her forehead.

 _I wish that too..._

They fell asleep in no time, holding each other bodies, and hopes.

.

.

.

A weird sensation woke her up; it was something wet in one of her hands, it was sticky, cold, indeed it was a tongue.

Nanaka opened her eyes in a panic, realizing "something" was licking her hand. She found out that Shura was greeting her. She was almost falling off the bed, her left hand hanging down, and Shura was kind enough to lick her hand.

 _Gross..._

She looked at the room, everything was blurry, but with light, it was already morning indeed. She just motioned for Shura to go off, and then she stretched her arm to search for her phone on the futon.

Her eyes widened like to fried eggs.

Like if she was possessed by Kanan and her energy, she jumped out of the bed, directly to where her stuff was, she dropped her phone on the futon and quickly started changing into her girly clothes, not realizing that there was someone else in that bed too, and in consequence, in the room.  
She finished getting dressed, grabbed her phone and places it back in her bag.

She then turned around to fix the untouched futon, when she found a pair of eyes looking at her, with a big and wide smile.

Shuka laid on her bed in a "beach pose", with her head rested on her hand. They shared some looks.

"You know, I could get used to that..."  
She said with a coy smile.

Nanaka turned wild red.  
"How long have you been awake...?"

"Since you jumped out of bed..."

She giggled, Nanaka facepalmed, then she remembered that she was late. So she fixed the futon, trying to forget the fact that Shuka saw her undressing and then getting dressed in her girly clothes.

"Why are you leaving?"  
Said Shuka sitting up on her bed, looking at Nanaka ready to go

"Shuka it's almost 9 o'clock, I have to go home, do my luggage for the camp"  
She said with a panicked voice, but with a soft tone; Shuka rose her eyebrows.

"Oh my God, you are right..."  
Both shared some looks, Nanaka stood in the doorframe.

 _What now? Should we kiss? Should I leave and that's it...?..._

Nobody said a thing, but the clock was ticking. So Nanaka, being her cool self, just said;

"Well, see you in a few, thanks for the lesson, dinner and letting me stay..."

"Osuwa," called Shuka from the bed, Nanaka turned to see her.  
But she didn't say a thing. Nanaka rose her eyebrows.

"Eh... Eh... Hurry up! Have a good day..." she said.  
Nanaka nodded and hummed.

"Say thanks to your mother for me"

And then she walked out of the room, rushed through the corridor and left Shuka's house.

She walked full speed to the train station to catch the first train she could. The meeting hour was at 10:00 am, and she was really late.

On the train, she sat down more calmly, took out her pack of "umeboshi" and started eating them for breakfast.

On her way home she just couldn't think about what happened last night. From her realization after doing the leapfrog, to the intense kissing session later. Of course, now she couldn't deny the fact that she liked Shuka, and of course, that she liked kissing her and sleeping with her, even if there wasn't any sex.

Then again, this was forbidden. They signed a contract and they couldn't date anyone. She stopped to think about the consequences of dating one of the members. This, of course, could compromise the whole group, maybe the whole project, even her career.

But then, the feeling of kissing her, of wanting more of her... She felt uneasy in her seat. But what was important, what did Shuka thinks about it? Did she like it? Did Shuka have deeper feelings? Maybe what happened last night was just a moment of weakness, Shuka was fragile, and Nanaka was just there to comfort her like always. But this time a hug wasn't enough.

What should she do...? Of course, they couldn't talk about anything, she had to rush out because it was late. So she would need to find a good time in the training camp to speak with her, and tell her that this was just too complicated and that it could not happen again. It wasn't worth it to sacrifice the whole project, or their careers, because of a kiss.

She smiled proudly about her "plan". Then the train made a stop, she looked outside to see the name of the station, but to her surprise, she couldn't see a thing, everything was blurry.

 _Oh crap, my contacts..._

She rushed out of the train, hoping that today would be a good day at the training camp, and hoped she was able to have a good _lie_ for being so late.

-0oo0-

Notes:

Training camp it's on Masquerade ch 03 if you want to know what happened later.

I hope you have enjoy this one~!  
Stay tune for more inserts and the main story Masquerade.

Series this work belongs to: Part 2 of the Masquerade series


	2. Chapter 2

Notes:

We are so proud of this chapter!  
We believe this is the most important chapter from all Masquerade Series, so please bear with us, because it's also the longest.  
This chapter is in between of Chapter 04 of Masquerade if you haven't read that chapter you might get a little lost...  
The "Talks" with Aina and Shuka are right below  
;)

* * *

Lies Under a Mask

Chapter 02

 **Suwa Nanaka reached her limits.**

 **She increased her speed to reach Lodge 202, where her room was; every step was more painful than the other one.**

 **Every step was a failure, every step was a reminder that she wasn't up for the task, that she didn't fit the character, that she isn't fitting the new character the production changed for her, that she can't sing in her character's tone nor reach her high tones.**

 **She started running.**

 **She disappointed the production, she has low stamina, she can't get the choreography right, her role as a leader will be tossed to someone else, she doesn't have anything related to her character.**

 **Why was she here?**

 **She reached the porch of Lodge 202, and almost crash her body into the door with her arms.**

 **She rested her forehead on the door and couldn't help but cry with bitterness against the door with her teeth tightened in anger, frustration, and sadness.**

 **"Suwawa...?"**

 **She heard; the world stopped.**

 **She sobbed a few times, and closed her eyes tight with more pain, letting her tears fall helplessly.**

 **That was Aina's voice.**

 **Ready or not, she was going to have that "talk".**

Nanaka took a deep breath; she withdrew her arms and forehead from against the door, and slowly tried to dry her tears.

Being in the training camp and losing her mind wasn't in her plans.  
She took a deep breath and tried to get her shit together.

She was on the second day at the training camp. The previous night, Shuka confessed to her and she kissed her in order to correspond her feeling, not understanding exactly why, instead of talking and clearing this thing out, she made it worse, so she put that "talk" with Shuka on hold till they found the right moment.

To spice things up, it seemed that Aina had heard the confession and saw that kiss, so she had been kind of mad at her all day long, why? Well, that's another "talk" she needed to have, and it seemed that that moment came sooner than later.

Nanaka turned around slowly to face Aina.

Aina was at the entrance of the cottage, looking up at this broken Nanaka, her eyes had clear worried expression.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

Why was Aina here? She was supposed to be at dance practice while she was recording.

They were in a place called Sound Village, it was indeed a village with several cottages, and the recording and dancing studios were on the other side of the sleeping Lodges.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
Said Aina with a bit of concern and anger in her voice.

Nanaka snapped back to reality and lifted her eyebrows in surprise, she hadn't expected that; she frowned.

"Wha... what the hell is wrong with you?!"  
Said Nanaka confused, but with anger.

Aina smiled at her.  
"That's better," she said with her normal voice, "Are you here with us again?"

"Eh?!" said Nanaka with clear confusion.

"You were spacing out..." said Aina with an amused tone walking towards her, clearly she wanted to enter the cottage.

Nanaka frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Nanaka asked softly.

"Toilet," Aina said without a care in the world, like there was nothing wrong, and stopped in front of Nanaka.

Nanaka blinked a few times, opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"No... kidding..." she said softly.

Aina curled the tip of her lips.

"Ho...How... How the hell do you do it?" asked Nanaka with clear annoyance in her voice.  
"How do I do what?...Suwawa you are a girl too...you know how to pee..."  
"Not that!" she said facepalming.  
Aina blinked, not understanding.  
"Showing yourself every time, I'm a mess with your 'toilet' thing!"  
Said Nanaka rising her voice in disbelief.

Aina broke into her old man laugh, claps included, Nanaka looked at her in awe.

"Oh you are right, last time I found you being a mess, it was just like this..."  
Said Aina, still laughing.

Nanaka deadpanned her, this wasn't funny.

"Well, can you move? I need to go~" said Aina, still in a good mood.

Nanaka took a deep breath and moved aside, letting Aina in.

"You know, it's like fate...every time you feel like crap, my sixth sense of peeing tickles..."  
Said Aina taking off her shoes, with a big smug smile on her face.  
"You are full of crap," said Nanaka at the doorframe.  
"Maybe..." said Aina walking to the bathroom, "So, where's Shuka in your time of need?"  
Said Aina and closed the bathroom door.

That was low.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, she felt her tears coming back, and anger consuming her.

Now there was no doubt about it, she had seen them kissing, and she was bitter about it.

Nanaka went inside the cottage, took off her shoes and walked inside, she was there trying to hide from going to dance practice, where the rest of the members were supposed to be, but she had just finished recording the second song of their debut single, "Step! ZERO to ONE", and it was a disaster.

The producer again gave her a lot of crap to swallow, she took like 4 hours to record, between vocal training and recording the actual song, and it seemed that the production knew that she would take that long to record, it was on the schedule. But comparing her schedule with the others members, the production gave her more hours to fill than the rest.

With reasons.

The producer once again gave her crap about not fitting the character, not reaching the tones and not giving any emotion to the song.

And as the cherry on top, he had told her once again that her role of "third year" leader would be tossed to Arisa Komiya.

She was destroyed, so no wonder why she had ended up hitting the door and crying helplessly on it, to be found, once again, by Aina.  
An angry Aina if she had to say...

 _Why the hell is she here? The studio has toilets!_

Blinded by anger, Nanaka retraced her steps back to the entrance of the cottage where the bathroom was, she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Hey! Suzuki-san!" She almost shouted in anger.  
"Ainya! Call me Ainya damn it!" She clearly heard from behind the door.  
"I'll call you the hell I want!" said Nanaka, mad.  
"What the hell do you want Suwawa? I'm busy!"  
"Why are you here?!" She asked again.

There was a full minute of silence that, to Nanaka, felt like a lifetime

"Are you serious?! What do you think I'm doing?! Money?! I'm peeing!"  
Nanaka deadpanned.

 _Of course..._

"I mean! Here! The studio has toilets!" She shouted with less anger now.  
"Suwawa I can't believe this shit"  
Nanaka was silent, she couldn't believe it either.  
She was losing her shit again, but this time because of anger.

"The toilets were all occupied..." she heard from behind the door again.  
Nanaka blinked a few times.

 _Well, that's a good reason..._

She stood there like a log. What now? Should she leave? Should she continue like nothing had happened?  
She felt like a fool.

"Suwawa..." she heard softly but clearly behind the door, she stiffed up in her spot.  
"Ye...Yes?!" she asked nervously.  
"I'm sorry..."

Nanaka opened her eyes wide in surprise, she wasn't expecting that.

"About...?" she asked getting closer to the door.  
"What I said about Shukashuu ..."

Nanaka swallowed hard.

This was the "talk" she was trying to have with Aina, but having it while she was doing her "business" and with a door in between wasn't in her plans.  
She fell silent.

"Are...are you there...?" Aina asked softly.

"I'm here..." Nanaka said with a sweet tone.

They fell silent once again; Nanaka's heart started to pound really fast, it was a weird feeling, and something started to hit her in her belly.

"What are you doing here Suwawa?"  
She heard from the other side of the door.

Nanaka blinked a few times; what was she doing there?

"Hiding." She said with bitterness and embarrassment.

Silence once again.

Then she could hear Aina's laugh; she deadpanned the door.

"Hey! Don't... Don't laugh..." She finished the sentence with a sad tone.

"I'm sorry, but why are you hiding Suwawa-chan? I had never thought that you were that type of girl" Aina had a teasing tone.

Nanaka was clearly pissed by now.

She took in a big breath and said with a loud and clear voice.

"None of your business! Are you done?!"  
"You wanna go to the toilet too? There's one upstairs! Give me a break!"

Nanaka sighed with annoyance.  
Aina sometimes was so difficult to handle.

"I prefer to talk to you without a door between us... And with your pants up if possible too..."  
"Suwawa you perv! Isn't Shuka enough for you?"

Shuka again, it was clear as water that Aina was bitter about that topic.

Nanaka's heart skipped a beat; she felt mixed feelings of annoyance and embarrassment.

"Suzuki-san..." she called with a serious tone.  
"Suwawa you are such a pain!"  
"Who's talking about being a pain! You are acting like a dork!"  
"Says the one who's hiding!"

Nanaka opened her eyes in anger.

What the hell was wrong with Aina, they had never talked to each other like that, it was painful for her, and not to mention that it drained the little energy she had left.

Nanaka clenched her fists.

 _Go to hell Suzuki-san!_

This was pointless.

So instead of insisting on trying to have a conversation with Aina, she stomped off upstairs, annoyed, where her futon and her stuff was.

She had around 40 minutes left of her recording session, she ended one hour earlier than what was scheduled, so she thought of taking a break, get her thoughts in order before coming back to dance practice, but instead, she had this rush of emotions and thoughts and ended up crying against the cottage door.

While she walked at an angry pace, she took off her light grey jersey and threw it with anger towards her bag.

Then she started walking in circles around the room, it was her way of focusing, to get things in order.

It wasn't just her frustration towards her career now, she was having an emotional breakdown too.

Her performance during the recording had been terrible, it almost drove the producer and the Chief of Staff to take their ears out, because she couldn't sing the way they wanted.

What was wrong with this character?!

She felt so far from her, Matsuura Kanan was some unreachable character; it was the first time she was having so much trouble portraying one.

Maybe it was because here she wasn't just a voice; she had to portray her outside of the screen, and it was clear to her that she was the opposite of Kanan.

 _That's why I don't fit! I can't be her!_

And it didn't matter if they changed Kanan's personality; Nanaka wouldn't fit her physically speaking, and if you looked at the other 8 members, all of them fit their respective characters in all ways.

She stopped her ninth lap around the room. Took a deep breath.

With her slow pace, she walked to her stuff again and started taking off her shirt.

It wasn't the time to think about that, unfortunately, she couldn't back down now, she had dance practice, and these people were counting on "this Kanan" to be there with them.

Then she had this other problem on her other hand; the members.

What was she supposed to do with Shuka? What should she do with Arisa? And what the hell was wrong with Aina?

 _Why it took her so long just to pee...? Was she hiding too? Of what?  
From me?_

She undid her half bun, and with a quick motion she took off her pants, leaving her in cute girly underwear.

"Oh, my!"

She heard behind her, Nanaka turned quickly towards the voice that came directly from the top of the stairs; Aina was there, looking at her with her big black eyes in awe.

Nanaka had a panicked face and quickly bent down to grab her practice shirt and cover her body with that.

"What the hell Suzuki-san?!"

"Oh oh, sorry, Suwawa I didn't mean... to..." she said covering her eyes but not moving.

"I thought you were gone!"

"I wanted too, but I'm worried about you..."

Nanaka put on her blue shirt; it had a cute little design of Sanrio's character, Melody.

"So, who said something about having their pants on?"  
Said Aina with her amused tone, Nanaka was red in embarrassment.

"I thought I was alone..." said Nanaka

"Suwawa, we shared the changing room back at the studio, why are you so shy now?"

Said Aina uncovering her eyes and looking at her; Nanaka was searching for her training shorts.

"I'm shy..."

"Shy my ass, does Shuka's tongue think the same?" asked Aina bitterly.

 _Shuka again..._

Nanaka felt her anger coming back, and her thoughts mixing once again; she stood with her practice shorts in her hand, looked straight at Aina with her most serious and deadly look.

Aina bit her lips.

"Suzuki-san" she called.

"I'm sorry...you are scary..."

"I can be scarier than Komiya-san if you don't stop bringing Shuka into the conversation"

Aina looked down at the floor, ashamed.  
"I'm...sorry..."

They fell silent for a few seconds, time that Nanaka had the chance to put on her shorts.

"Suwawa...what happened? Why were you crying?" said Aina with her soft tone and walking towards Nanaka.

"Why do you care?" She said in her cold tone.

"Because I care about you... isn't that shirt a bit long for you?"

 _This woman is so random!_

"Don't talk to me about big clothes, have you seen yours?"

Aina blinked a few times and smiled coyly, her white shirt was too big for her and her pants too, but Nanaka thought she looked cute anyway, annoying, but cute.

"Suwawa... was the song that difficult?"  
Nanaka sat on the floor to start putting on her socks.

"It's not difficult, it's that I don't know what I'm doing here," she said in her monotone.

"Why?" Aina sat in front of her, looking at her with a worried face.

"You know why Ainya," she said with her normal tone," they reminded me again why Komiya-san is going to take the lead within 'third years', I still can't fit Kanan's voice, so it took me a lot to record"

"Still? Didn't they change her for you?"

"Well, it's not easy to be a 'caring and hugging' voice and sing a fast song with that kind of voice... I can't reach the high notes..."  
Nanaka said softly, putting her other sock.

"Have you talked with Arisha yet?"

Nanaka stopped completely what she was doing and gave her a deadly look.

"Why do I want to talk to her? I can't stand to see her..."

"Suwawa don't say that," said Aina with concern.

"She is a constant reminder that I can't do this thing! That she is so damn perfect! With her perfect voice, her perfect personality and her perfect 'nice body'"

Nanaka said with bitterness.

"You have a nice body too..." Aina responded with a shy voice.

Nanaka bit her lips, her cheeks becoming wild red.

Both shared a look.

"Anyways...why would I want to talk to her?" said Nanaka annoyed, finishing putting her sock on.

"Because she is a 'third year' like us Suwawa, and we need to bond, she is trying to get closer to you but you keep shutting her out!"

"Bite me!"

"Don't be childish, you know we are going to be stuck with each other for at least five more years, you can't hate Arisha about this, she doesn't even know! It's not fair!"

"I know...I can't help it"

Nanaka said grabbing her temples.

"My, you are a mess..." Aina said with a soft tone.

"I am!"

"I don't get you Suwawa," said Aina getting more comfortable," you look so cool and demure with 'first years' and Shuka...and Anchan... But you are so fucked up..."

Nanaka gave her a death glare.

"You try to take care of them, but who takes cares of you?" Asked Aina, softy.

 _You._

"No one" Nanaka lied

Aina bit her lips.

"I don't need for someone to look after me, I can do this"

"Right...running around the village and crying against doors, or walking like a ghost in Lantis' halls..."  
Nanaka didn't say anything, Aina was right.

"I might have fucked up our leader too..." said softly Nanaka.

"Anchan?!" Aina said with her loud voice.

"We had a talk a few hours ago... She is in doubt about being the leader because of some stupid thing I said... She thinks Komiya-san would fit better..."

"Arisha?! My that's scary"

"Yes, I know... damn that woman is hunting us!"

Aina laughed like an old man.

"She is a good person Suwawa, you need to get to know her..." said Aina with a smile.

"Maybe. She wants us to talk... my, I think I can't handle that today..."

"I think you can't handle anything..." said Aina with a bit of fear, Nanaka gave her an unpleasant look.

"Let me get this thing right," said Aina," you are struggling with your position within the group because you don't feel you can fit as 'Kanan-chan', that maybe the only thing you have from her it's her ponytail..."

Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

 _Yes, that's a way to put it..._

She thought and started messing with her hair, Aina continued enumerating Nanaka's issues with her fingers.

"Next, you have issues with Arisha because she kinda does your role better, so you are kinda mad at her..."

 _Sounds stupid. But yes..._

Nanaka hummed.

"And... Please don't hate me because of this... But... You have something going on with Shukashuu..."

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, her cheeks became furiously red and she stopped playing with her hair.

Aina gave her a coy smile, her cheeks became red as well.

Nanaka stammered some words, but nothing came out of her mouth.

She was so nervous about that topic, Aina just laughed, but softly.

"You are adorable... But still a mess..." Aina said softly.

Nanaka hid her face behind her hands in embarrassment.

"Damn it Ainya-chan, I'm so stressed out!" said Nanaka behind her hands.

Aina gave her a sweet smile and lifted her index.

"Well, for your number one problem; you do your ' _Gambarubiest'_ and try to be the best 'Kanan-chan' you can, keep struggling, keep practicing, you will find your spot here, that's why they chose you... You are doing great! You can do the leapfrog now! That's something"

Nanaka looked at her from above her hands, her cheeks still red.

"After all, the nine of us have a role within the members to play right? Like you said to Anchan... You just have to find your role within the group"

 _Oh my, I told that to Anchan last night... she WAS definitely listening after all..._

"Do you know which role you play?" asked Nanaka softly

Aina smiled proudly.  
"Of course! I'm the weird one!"

Nanaka blinked a few times trying to get that.  
Well, it makes sense for a weird person to define herself as the weirdest of the group.

Aina laughed with her old man tone.

"Though I'm fighting that spot with Aiai, but I'm guessing she is the mascot and I'm the weird ' _Ojisan_ '"

Nanaka gave her a faint smile.

 _I'm the failure one then..._

Aina gave her a big smile, then lifted two fingers.

"As for your second problem; just talk to Arisha...? She is nice, she is actually worried about your relationship with her, but you keep shutting her out"

Nanaka frowned.

"Suwawa you need to bond with everybody else too…"

Both shared a coy smile.

"If you start trusting the other members more, you can improve faster!, if you talk with Arisha she can help you… If you bond with somebody else, they can help you in other things…. There's nine of us! We need to help each other…"

"You sound so over this… How is this helping you? You keep failing the leapfrog…" said Nanaka with her monotone.

"Because I just realized this," she said and giggled.

Nanaka opened her eyes in surprise.

 _She sounded so confident I almost bought it!_

"You know... I'm still doing my best for my own sake, and I don't pay attention to my surroundings...until I met you"

"Eh?!" gasped Nanaka.

"I see you struggling at every practice session, at the edge of fainting, and I'm worried; you are so stubborn Suwa Nanaka! And for the sake of doing this thing right, you want to do it alone... For the sake of showing yourself as someone so cool and demure, you have this 'mask' but you hide so many lies behind it!"

"Hey!" Nanaka called out, upset. Aina just smiled at her.

"You know I'm right... 'Mari-chan' is also like that, she is aware of her surroundings and I want to learn from her... And that's a thing you don't do with 'Kanan-chan', you don't want to learn from her, you are just pushing her away, lying to yourself that you and her are not compatible, but I'll tell you something, in your audition, the production didn't see just your clothes, they saw 'Kanan-chan' there, that's why they chose you,"

Nanaka took her sight away from Aina, she felt so exposed right now.

"Arisha is not the problem, you are... So stop being angry with her, and talk to her, don't push people away!"

"Why are you doing this Ainya?" asked Nanaka softly.

Aina giggled.

"I told you, I'm worried about you...I care... Don't push me away too..."

Nanaka gave her a sweet smile, with her cheeks bright red.

Aina was always so weird, so random at times, always fooling around, but then, she had these mature moments that made Nanaka be at peace, be calm, be herself.

Aina smiled wide at her, but then she changed her expression into a serious one; she lifted a third finger.

"So, now with your third little problem..." said Aina with a little bit of difficulty, "Shukashuu..."

Nanaka felt her heart stop, cold sweat running from her temples, and becoming paler.

She tried to sit comfortably, but the way she was sitting wasn't what made her uncomfortable, it was the topic.

 _Ok, "talk" two..._

"Are you two an item?"

Aina asked point blank, without any filter; just like her.  
Nanaka tightened her lips.

 _Are we? What are we? We don't know, that's another "talk" that I need to have..._

"What?!" She said playing fool.

Aina looked at her with her big black eyes; Nanaka being the "silent Suwa" she was, was good at reading people, and she could tell from Aina's watery eyes to her sweaty hands, that she was equally stressed out with this topic.

"I...I'm ..."

Aina tried, but it seemed that all her wisdom and mature talk threw itself out the window.

Nanaka sighted.

 _It's not fair..._

"Were you listening last night?" asked Nanaka in her "Suwa tone", looking straight at Aina's watery eyes; Aina tightened her lips and nodded slowly, Nanaka puffed her cheeks.

"That's not right, you can't be listening to other people's conversations..." said Nanaka with a serious tone, but inside, she was freaking out; again, her 'Mask'.

"I didn't want to Suwawa, I was in the bathroom, and I overheard your conversation with Anchan and Shukashuu... then, when Anchan entered the cottage, I was leaving the bathroom just in time to hear Shuka's confession... I dropped my basket from the impression..."

Aina's voice was very soft, almost like a whisper, it seemed that she had a knot in her throat, as if reviving the memory was painful.

Nanaka blinked a few times and nodded.

"I thought it was a normal confession like you can like a friend and such, so I was going to go out to tease the two of you when I...I ...Oh, my God, I saw you... Kissing her..." she said covering her mouth.

Those last words Aina said were so painful; it hurt Nanaka to hear them.

Both remained in silence, looking at each other; Aina's eyes kept gathering water while Nanaka's cheeks kept changing to different tones of red.

Nanaka blinked a few times, she had mixed emotions about it, while part of her mind tried to revive the memory of the kiss, of Shuka's plump lips and playful tongue, the other part of her mind tried hard to keep her in the present where Aina was, and the problem that it was.

"So, What? Is she your...girlfriend...or something...?"

Asked Aina, but it seemed it was too difficult for her to keep her voice straight; she was struggling with this conversation.

"No, she is not my girlfriend..." said Nanaka softly; Aina had a relieved expression, but in the next second it was a panicked one.

"Then what?!" She said raising her tone once again and using an annoyed tone.  
"You kiss her for sport?"

"Eh?! What?!" Nanaka's eyes widened.

"Why would you kiss her then?! She said she wanted more! That she is addicted now, what the hell are you doing with her?!"

Aina's voice was above from her normal tone, she was losing her composure completely; Nanaka just frowned, clearly annoyed.

"Why do you care Aina? You want me to kiss you too or what?"

Nanaka didn't even think about this sentence, it just snapped out of her mouth in a rush of anger.  
Why the hell was she so stressed about it?

Aina bit her lips and became furiously red, but didn't say a thing.

"Weren't you the one who told me to fuck her already?!" Nanaka said frowning.

"HAVE YOU?!" Aina asked in panic, opening her eyes wider than ever.

"Of course not!"

 _But I'm dying to..._

Aina was breathing heavily.  
"Oh my, Suwawa, don't scare me like that"

Nanaka raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"That's why you are mad at me? Because I kissed Shuka?" asked Nanaka with a serious tone. Aina gave her a goofy smile

"What?! No, no, no, no, no~..."Aina said smiling weirdly at her with a nervous giggle and stomping her "no's "

Nanaka blinked a few times, still with her serious expression.

"I'm not mad at you...I'm just...concerned..."

"You are jealous."

Sentenced Nanaka raw and clear.

Aina laughed loudly and nervously.  
Too weird, even for her.

"Jealous? Me?... Please, Suwawa! What nonsense are you saying..."

Aina did a movement with her hand, letting her know that this wasn't important at all, Nanaka just lifted her right eyebrow.

"Then I don't know why you are so surprised or agitated about it"

"Because... Because... She is a kid!" said Aina, raising her voice at the end.

"Ainya, we are all kids here, and she is going to be your age too, so don't talk about that..." said Nanaka in her "Suwa tone"

"Oh, by the way, Aiai mention something about having a birthday party for Shuka next week..."

 _Aina and her randomness..._

"Uhm, really?" Nanaka took two little scrunchies out from her bag and started playing with her hair.

"Yes, did you know?"

"No.," said Nanaka dryly.

"So, you kissed her, but don't know anything about her?"

Asked Aina in a tone mixed between amused and mad; Nanaka couldn't tell if she was serious if it was a joke or the jealousy speaking.  
Maybe the last one.

Nanaka stopped playing with her hair and gave her a deadly glare.

"I didn't know there was going to be a birthday party; Of course I know that her birthday is next week, and she is turning 19..." she continued trying to make a pigtail with half of her hair.

"Aina, Shuka is probably the person who I know the most about within the members... So of course, I know when it's her birthday, the name of her dog, and how many siblings she has... Do you want me to continue?"

"Do you like her?"

Asked Aina in a sad tone, changing the topic drastically; Nanaka finished tying her first pigtail and looked at her with a serious face.

She blinked a few times.

"Yes."  
She said softly.

It was pointless to lie to Aina about this matter now; it was obvious that this was a big deal for her.

Aina bit her lips, but then she gave her a coy smile; Nanaka couldn't help but see how watery her eyes were and how hard it was for Aina to fake that smile.

"I... I...see..." said finally Aina, then she cleared her throat.  
"How...long has this been going on...?

Nanaka started to do the other half of her hair into a pigtail

"Not long, two days ago..."

"Eh?!...really?...for the passion of that kiss I would have thought you guys were doing it already..."  
Nanaka snorted.

 _Indeed it was a passionate kiss..._

"What... What does Shuka think about this...?" Aina asked with a knot in her throat.

"I don't know..." Nanaka said softly, finishing her pigtails.

"Eh?! How can you not know? You just kissed her and that's it?!"

"Aina, I don't know more than you... You heard us yesterday... She said what she said, I didn't say anything and we kissed...end of story"

"But... How?!" Aina asked in her normal tone now.

"How what?"

"Why her?! How did you two ended up in this!?" Aina raised her voice again.

Nanaka sighed, she felt tired.

"Uhm, a few months ago she offered me dance classes, and to help me with the leapfrog..."

Aina opened her eyes wide and lifted her hand towards her mouth in surprise.

"So, I've been visiting Shuka since then... At least once a week for practice... "

Aina made a loud sound of surprise behind her hands.

"You where there the night before the camp!" Aina said in a shocked tone.  
Nanaka nodded.

"You didn't spend the night there did you?!"

"I did..." Nanaka said in a monotone.

Aina made another loud sound of surprise.

"Are you sure you haven't fucked her?"

"Yes Aina I'm sure, we haven't done it..."

 _Yet..._

"We slept together, but nothing like that happened..."

Aina did another sound of shock; at this time, Nanaka didn't know if it was a real sound effect or just Aina being annoying.

Nanaka rolled her eyes.

"We just made out that night, then... We kissed here, and that's it, stop being an ass..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Aina giggled.

"Well, this is just starting, I think you are in time to stop this nonsense; what's the plan?"

Said Aina returning to her happy self.  
Nanaka opened her eyes wide in surprise.

 _This "nonsense"?_

"Why is this nonsense?" asked Nanaka with clear confusion.

Both stayed quiet looking at each other in a kind of gaze competition.

"This is nonsense Suwawa..." said Aina finally," You, me, we, signed a contract, you can't date anybody... And of course, one of the members is out of the question!"

Nanaka hummed.  
That was something she already knew.

"I don't think you want to risk your career, your position in this project, God knows how much you are struggling here because you are horny!"

"Hey!" Nanaka gave her a deadly glare.

"Dating one of the members can destroy the whole group! Have you stopped your hormones long enough to think of that?"

"My...hormones...? Aina what–"

"Besides, you will be unhappy with Shuka" Aina finished, stopping Nanaka's interventions.

She felt her heart stopping and lacking air.  
Aina sentenced her unhappiness.

"I thought you were my friend..." said Nanaka slowly.

"I am, that's why I'm telling you this Suwa-chan..." said Aina with a shy smile and a soft tone

"You don't like Shuka?"

"Oh oh, it's not like that, I like her!" said Aina in her happy tone, "She is so funny, she is cute, I think she has a beautiful smile, she knows how to dance!... she is adorable and I see why you like her"

"Then?"

Aina gave her a bitter smile and an apologetic look.

She took a deep breath.

"I don't think you will be able to be happy with her, and it's gonna be worse in 'this' conditions; Suwawa, she is the youngest, you act towards her like... a big sister, she is with you because she feels safe with you, so, it's like a one-sided relationship to me; you taking care of her all the time ... like, see right now, you were a mess, and where is she? ... and even if she were here you would not let her see you feeling like crap ... and when she gains enough confidence with herself she will leave you because she is not going to need your protection anymore ... "

Nanaka tightened her lips, but didn't say or did anything, she just remained still.

"And what I mean with 'this' conditions, I mean the project; imagine that, ok, you two become an item"

Aina lifted one finger.

"First, you need to keep this thing on the down low, no one has to know, not even the members and of course not the staff! Remember you signed a contract; so how difficult is it going to be to date someone in that condition? Everything inside a closet... everything in the dark..."

Aina lifted a second finger.

"Second! Suwawa, she is a 'second year', her character has no relation to yours"

"What is that supposed to mean? Anchan's character, 'Chika', is a 'second year' and has a relationship with 'Kanan', how can things about the characters affect us members?"

Nanaka's tone was a bit higher than she wanted to talk, but Aina's statements were kicking her guts.

Aina looked at her in awe.

"My, Suwawa...," she said softly," it affects everything!"

Nanaka bit her lips; definitely, she was missing something here.

"What we do affects the characters and vise versa, if the production wants for 'Kanan-chan' to be closer to another character than 'You-chan', how is Shuka gonna take it?, Imagine all the damage you can cause for dating another member, and if you ask me, it's more probable that the production made the interaction closer between the same year members than with different ones."

Nanaka fell silent, she recalled her talk with Sakurako Kimino, the creator, the day of the voice check session; she told her that she had great plans for "Kanan" and "Mari", both third year members, meaning Aina and her.

Aina was right; why would the production make "You" become closer to "Kanan"?

Both tomboys, both "Pure" attributes, both in different years; clearly not compatible.

"About you and Anchan's characters, it was defined by the script that they are childhood friends, but 'Chika-chan' it's the leader, she will have to interact with all the members..."

Nanaka had a clear sad face, her sight glued to the floor, but Aina continued.

"Also, remember that we will be split into year groups for the campaign, you and her will be separate, and I believe that's not just for now, it's a franchise way of working, you always will be separate from her; your only chance to be closer to her is to be in her same subunit...and that's not your decision to make, it's the fans', and the fans will see 'Kanan-chan' and 'You-chan', why would everybody want to see those two characters together?…"

Nanaka felt dizzy, Aina was right, for the last 40 minutes she had been right about everything.

She could feel her brain and heart falling apart; it was indeed too much to take in not even an hour.

Nanaka snapped out of her thoughts when she felt her hands being held by Aina's.

"Hey, Suwa-chan," said Aina softly, "don't make such a gloomy face..."

Aina looked up searching for Nanaka's eyes, Aina smiled at her with the purest and cutest smile Nanaka had ever seen.

"I'm telling you this because I have already thought about it, and because I care; don't mess things up, don't mess your career because of this..."

"I think it's not that simple..." said Nanaka in a whisper.

 _Sometimes, the heart is more powerful than reason…_

Aina blinked a few times and smiled at her again.

"I get it... you know if you want to go ahead with this nonsense... I will support you..."

Nanaka tightened her grip on Aina's hand and looked at her in awe.

"Really?"

"Yes, and I will support Shukashuu too... You will need an ally in this mess... And...I want you to be happy…"

Nanaka bit her lips with bitterness; Aina gave her a coy smile.

"But remember, no one should know…I was the unfortunate one who caught you…Keep it that way…"

Nanaka snorted, left Aina's hand and then she stood up.

"I think we should be going..."

"Oh, you are right..." said Aina standing up too.

Nanaka was already walking to the stairs when she stopped and looked back to Aina; she smiled shyly.

"Thank you, Ainya..."

Aina looked at her with her big and shiny eyes; she smiled back.

It was a fake smile, but it was enough for Nanaka to gather more strength and keep going into this madness.

Both left Lodge 202 in silence.

It was weird for Aina to be quiet, but she was also digesting the last 40 minutes of intense conversation.

As for Nanaka, well, she was still a mess.

For her, everything made more sense now though, why it was so important to be the damn center or getting the solos in the songs; the characters are strictly connected to them, what the character or the actress does, affects both sides.

So, if the fans saw the actress of "Kanan" as weak, no one would vote for her, if "Kanan" is a weak character no one will cheer for her on stage…

If the fans get used to seeing Arisa Komiya as the "third years" leader, they will assume that "Dia" is the leader.

And right now she felt so far from "Kanan" because she couldn't portray her the way the production wanted, so how could she make "Kanan" a strong character if she couldn't even sing like her? She needed to find a way to stand out somehow and not be eclipsed by Arisa.

Who by the way didn't know anything about this, and unfortunately, she would need to know; she was a "third year" just like her.

So maybe the production would make "Kanan" and "Dia" be closer, meaning she would need to be closer to Arisa.

That thought kicked her hard in the gut.

And about getting closer, Aina made a strong point about Shuka.  
Maybe half of her speech was because of jealousy, but still, she had a point.

Sure, right now her behavior towards Shuka made the artists draw "Kanan" and "You" together, even in their first visual key, and Shuka was aware of that.

But Aina was right about the years' groups, and that they would be constantly separate from each other, her only chance to be with her was in the subunit that they haven't even made yet, and they needed the fans to vote for them.

And she didn't even know when that poll would be if there would be any. Their debut on October with the campaign of their first single; a campaign which would be held in year groups, so there would be no chance at all that the fans could see them together to convince them that they looked like a cute couple.

 _A cute couple? Do I want to be a couple with her?_

That thought made Nanaka's heart race.  
But then another thought stroke her mind and heart.

 _Does Shuka want us to be a couple?_

That's another thing; what does Shuka want? Yes, sure she wanted more kisses and go further, but what did she mean by that? Further with what? Did she want just sex? Maybe she just wanted to be lovers... But nothing serious, like a full relationship.

That thought made Nanaka's heart skip a beat.

 _Just lovers?..._

She felt sad. Clearly, that wasn't what she wanted.  
She wanted a full relationship and with all the problems and benefits that meant.  
But then, there was what Aina said.

While walking towards the studio, Nanaka looked at Aina with a sad expression; Aina gave her a fake cute smile.

 _You are also lying under your mask..._

Aina told her that she already had been thinking about this topic, meaning that whether she liked someone too and she had to think about this kind of things, or, after she saw them kissing, her jealousy kicked her last night, making her thinking about all the things that could go wrong while dating Shuka, and that was why dating her was a bad idea.

If the last one was the reason, that meant only just one thing.

 _Aina likes me..._

Nanaka stopped just in front of the studio, her eyes wide in shock; Aina stood a few steps from her and turned around to look at Nanaka with a surprised look.

They shared a gaze.

"What's wrong Suwawa?..." she asked softly  
Nanaka just blinked

Of course, it was easy for a "third year" to date another "third year", Arisa is out of the question.  
Aina got it easier than Shuka then, Aina had her "third year" spot even if they didn't get into the same subunit.  
And... "Kanan" and "Mari" can be more canon than "Kanan" and "You".  
In other words, it was easier and more comfortable to date Aina than Shuka.

But! It was better to not mess with anyone within the members, remember the contract!.

Nanaka gave her a sad smile and shook her head.

She continued her walking.

 _It's better to stop this 'nonsense' and not mess with anyone…I'm just assuming that Aina likes me, but it's not sure anyway..._

"You don't feel ready to get inside?" Aina asked, concerned.

"I can't hide anymore..." said Nanaka in her monotone.

"Certainly," said Aina with a happy tone.

Both entered the studio cottage.

Nanaka gave Aina a last sad glance.

 _Even though maybe that's why Aina was always there with me, to support me, to listen to me, to advise me ... she is concerned about me because she likes me..._

"About time!"

They heard, and it wasn't a pleasant voice, Nanaka frowned with total annoyance, her line of thoughts being interrupted.

"Suzuki-san, Suwa-san" they heard in a strong tone.

"Komiya-san..." greeted Nanaka with annoyance.

"Aww, Arisha~! What? What's wrong?"

Arisa was about to exit the studio cottage when she stomped into Nanaka and Aina.

"You went to pee in the woods or what? The lead teacher is pissed!"

Aina just laughed in her old man tone and ignored Arisa completely, walking towards the dance room, but suddenly she stopped and looked Arisa with a worried expression.

"Weren't you in the recording cottage? It was your turn to record now?"

"I was…but it seems that the last person who record was a big mess, so I couldn't record at all…."Said Arisa sending some bitterness in her words towards Nanaka.

"I was rescheduled for tomorrow morning... Instead…I had a small talk with the producer…." finished Arisa looking at Nanaka seriously.

Nanaka just blinked a few times with her perfect "Suwa face".

"Then where are you going?" asked Aina with a goofy smile.

Arisa looked at her with a smug face.

"To pee in the woods just like you…"

Aina laughed loudly.

Arisa and Nanaka shared some looks. They gave each other deadly glares.

"Komiya-san."

"Suwa-san."

Both did a small bow and continued their way; Nanaka towards the dance studio and Arisa out of the cottage. Aina just shook her head.

 _She is nice my ass..._

 _God save my soul if I end up in her same subunit...or the production made our characters closer..._

The dance studio was so noisy, that Nanaka felt her thoughts were out of her own mind range.

Of course, the lead teacher was scolding Aina for leaving almost a full hour out of the dance practice, knowing that she still couldn't do the leapfrog properly.

The rest of the members were doing what they did best; being loud.

Nanaka walked in her slow pace to the back of the room, her position in the song was almost always in the back, so she thought that she could start from there.

She looked at Aina with a sad face; she was receiving a lot of crap from the lead teacher because of her, Aina was being a good friend staying with her and listening to all her problems and crap, it wasn't fair for her to be scolded.

Well, nobody asked her to stay there anyway; Aina did that because she wanted to because she thought it was the right thing to do.

And maybe she also wanted to talk to Nanaka to clear out the Shuka Issue.

Aina was a good girl, she was cute, funny, sometimes too noisy and weird, she was extremely short and dangerously cute for Nanaka's heart, but…

"Osuwa!"

Nanaka snapped out of her mind, and felt a warm body clinging to her arm, as always; she blinked a few times.

"I've missed you! You took forever!"

Shuka was there with her nice bright smile, her dark and long pants, her big and green shirt, and cute little ponytail.  
It seemed that using long and oversized clothes was like a trend inside this group.

"Shukashuu…"

Said Nanaka slowly and with her singsong voice, she couldn't help but smile cutely at her; to tell the truth, she missed her too.

Shuka grabbed Nanaka's arm with more strength and rested her head on her shoulder.

Nanaka felt her heart pounding so hard that it was almost painful; she felt her cheeks becoming bright red.  
She smiled shyly at Shuka.

"I... I missed you too…"

Shuka smiled wide at her, and Nanaka felt butterflies flying all over her body; Shuka made her weak, somehow all the sense Aina gave her before, evaporated from her mind.

They shared an intense lovely gaze, somehow, the dance studio and all its noise disappeared, the only thing that mattered at that moment was the two of them, lost in each other eyes…

 _I…I wanna kiss her…._

Suddenly the door opened again, both snapped out of each other's eyes, to see Arisa Komiya entering into the dance studio once again, she gave Nanaka a deadly glare, but it softened when she looked at Shuka at her side; Arisa lifted her eyebrows in surprise.

Shuka immediately left Nanaka's arm with clear nervousness.

Nanaka took her sight away to the big mirror and caught Aina looking at her thru it; she had a clear sad face.

 _I'm sorry Suzuki-san… I wish we could get closer sooner…what I feel with Shuka is bigger than all the sense you might give to me…this "nonsense" is too strong to ignore..._

Shuka left Nanaka to resume her position in the choreography, while Nanaka stayed still in her position.

She closed her eyes trying to assume her decisions.

How could her career be affected by loving someone?…

Even if dating Aina was "easier", she didn't feel that way, like how she felt with Shuka around.

And maybe it was because Shuka and her shared more time with each other in these dance practices than the time Aina and Nanaka could share in the studio or in the meetings so far.

Does she likes Aina too?…

 _Well, she is definitely cute…_

Love isn't something "easy", you don't get to be with someone because it's easier, you get to be with someone because you love her because it makes you feel something strong….

 _Oh, my good Lord!…_

Nanaka opened her eyes in shock

 _Maybe I'm the gay one in the group..._

Nanaka looked at everybody with a concerned look; was that ok?…  
Are they going to accept someone like that?…  
Maybe that's what Sakurako Kimino meant with the "Hugging and caring" Kanan thingy...

Anyway, she had to stop her train of thought and concentrate in the now.  
The lead teacher ended the fuss and quickly resumed the dance practice, now that all the members were there

Practice made perfection they said.

And indeed, they were close to that.

They had been practicing the choreography for _"Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?_ " like a thousands of times by now, and they could feel the change, from stumbling into each other, getting all the moves wrong, and dancing like a bunch of logs, to a full group of nine members, smiling while dancing and synchronizing between them almost perfectly.

Almost, because Aina still couldn't do the leapfrog right, and Anchan's ankle was getting so much pain for being dropped on the floor.

It was no use, so they asked Aina to keep practicing, but for now, and the sake of the practice, she just simulated the jump and moved forward.

Shuka was still unable to do the main leapfrog in time according to the music because Aina was still too slow to get to the center with Nanaka and make an easel in time for Shuka to jump over them.

But, overall, this group was taking shape, and it seemed that they were starting to really enjoy their time practicing.

In the middle of practice, the Chief of Staff with his assistants, came up with a new challenge; making the characters pop out of the screen.

So the assistants gave the girls some sheets of papers with the script of the Pv, for them to follow.

The idea was to recreate the Pv almost in its totality; so now it wasn't enough just to follow the choreography, but they needed to act like their characters did in the Pv.

If the character did a certain movement, particularly blink or strike a special pose, they would have to recreate it.

Nanaka was amazed at how many times Kanan winked while dancing, this was yet another thing to memorize and pay attention too

After hours of strenuous practice, the lead teacher sent them to dinner, take a bath and go to sleep, she reminded them to go to bed early because tomorrow they would be going for a jog at Yamanaka Lake, so they would need tons of energy to survive their third and last day.

They were moving out from the studio cottage heading towards the restaurant cottage.

Of course, "first years" were ahead of the group, followed by Anchan with Shuka, then there came a concerned Arisa with a nervous Rikako, and behind all of them, Nanaka with a gloomy Aina.

"God! I'm so tired!" Said King with a tired voice.

"C'mon! " _Gambaruby!_ " said cheered up Aiai.

"Stop that nonsense already!" pleaded Aikyan with a tired tone as well "You have been saying that all day…"

"It's a good catchphrase for my character…." Aiai said softly.

Some of the girls giggled softly.

"I don't wanna hear another _"Doki Doki sunshine_ " for a while…" said Rikako, also tired.

"How are you doing?… You are next to record…" Arisa asked Rikako softly.

"I'm actually pretty nervous…. I don't think I'm able to eat right now…"

Arisa gave her a soft gaze and a worried expression, she was about to say something, but Anchan was quicker.

"No way! You must eat! We need to eat! We are building stamina, so we need to eat"

Nanaka smiled faintly, this was Anchan playing her role as a leader.

"C'mon! Guys! We are doing great! We are almost done with this choreography!"

"Yes! We need for Ainya to fulfill her leapfrog!"

Said Shuka with a happy tone, somehow Nanaka didn't feel good about it and cold sweat ran down her back.

Of course, Aina who was bitter about it didn't think twice and retorted to that.

"Well, if I had a personal teacher it would be easier, don't you think…. Suwawa- _chan_?…"

She ended her phrase with a cute tone, making emphasis in "chan".

Shuka bit her lips while Nanaka gave Aina a deadly glare, but didn't say anything, Aina just gave her a smug smile in return.

"What? You want Suwawa to teach you?" Anchan asked with innocence in her voice.

"I think she might faint before she could teach you," said King in an amused tone.

"Stop that!"

Said Shuka with a bit of annoyance in her voice, it made everybody slow down or even stop their walking, and look at her.

"You are not in the position to say that; she has gained more stamina, in fact, she looks better than you…"

Finished Shuka, she seemed serious, actually, she had a clear frown on her face.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, she absolutely wasn't expecting that from her; she looked at Aina and rose her eyebrows, Aina pouted cutely.

The rest of the members just shared some concern looks, because that was weird, and clearly made the tension of the moment turn a bit heavy.

"Ok, ok, my bad..." said King who continued walking, "God, I'm starving…"

"First years" continued walking following King; Anchan looked at Shuka with an amazed look.

"Shu-chan, what the hell…?" asked Anchan.

"Ok, that wasn't nice…" said Arisa.

"They are never nice with Osuwa; it pisses me!" said Shuka with annoyance in her voice.

Nanaka looked at Aina

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she whispered.

Aina just glared at her and continued walking at a faster speed trying to catch the "first years" group.

 _And I am childish…?_

"What's wrong with her?…" asked Arisa looking at Nanaka.

Nanaka just shrugged.

"Maybe she is just tired… Like everybody else…" said Rikako softly.

"Maybe she can't stand being the one who is slowing us down,…" said Shuka with bitterness.

Nanaka frowned, that wasn't nice either.

"Shuka." Nanaka scolded.

Shuka looked back at her with her cheeks red.

"Sorry…"

"Ok, this is no good, " said Arisa walking again, "this is not the "Aqours" we want"

 _And what's that Aqours exactly?_

"I agree!" said Anchan with a cheerful voice.

"Well, you are the leader; what do you suggest?" asked Rikako, everybody kept walking.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna drop that…"

Everybody except for Nanaka made a loud "Eh?!", Nanaka just sighted faintly.

"I don't feel prepared…" Anchan said, then she giggled.

"Anchan, don't talk nonsense…" said Shuka softly.

"Komiya-san…." called Anchan, and then she looked back at her; Arisa said a soft "yes".

"Maybe you should be the leader…"

"Me…?" Arisa said surprised.

"Anchan." scolded again Nanaka; everybody looked at her.

"Don't give up on us yet…" then she gave her a sweet smile.

The five girls made it to the Restaurant cottage and took place at the big table with everybody else. The first person to sit was Rikako, Anchan sat across from her, then Shuka, Aikyan, Aiai and at the end, Aina.

Of course, Aina sat on the opposite side of the table from Nanaka.

Next to Rikako was Nanaka, a notorious space, then King and Arisa.

The menu for the night was a 300gr of hamburger with some mashed potatoes, soup, and salad. For those who wanted, there was a portion of white rice as a side dish, Nanaka was the only one who didn't want rice.

Actually, she didn't want dinner at all.

The day indeed had been long and tiring, and not only because of the constant training, P.E, dancing, singing and recording, besides that, she was emotionally tired.

Both talks, with Anchan and Aina, drained her completely.

She has low on stamina and very low energy, at that time of the day she only wanted to head back to her futon and lay dead till tomorrow.

But of course, she had to wait, it was still clear outside, and it seemed that their activities for today hadn't finished yet.

Before everybody could touch their plates, the Chief of the staff made his appearance with a troubled look.

First, he greeted everyone and thanked them for their hard work.

Then he continued telling them that the idea of recording two songs was dismissed, because recording just one was hard enough; Nanaka sighed, relieved about it, she couldn't take recording another song and fail again so soon, at least with " _Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?" s_ he had a few months to recover from her failing vocal skills. But she couldn't help but think that this change of plans was because of her; because she screwed her recording session so Arisa couldn't record her mix, rescheduling her for tomorrow, so the next members would have to move her recording schedule as well.

Next, he gave them some news; he revealed that on the next issue of the Dengeki's G Magazine a poll would be held for character popularity, that meant that the readers would choose their favorite character and the winner would be the center of the second single.

Everybody made a big fuss about it, Nanaka just hummed; this had nothing to do with her in particular, they still hadn't been presented to the fans, if Kanan loosed this poll was not going to be her fault, it would be because Kanan wasn't attractive enough by herself.

Then he announced that in December's issue of the Magazine, the so expected poll of "trio units" would be held.

This made the group go wild in excitement.

Nanaka just hummed again.

 _Please don't let Arisa be in my unit, please don't let her..._

And with that, he told them to have a good meal and he'd see them tomorrow because he would be joining them for the jogging session.

With a big and loud " _itadakimasu_ " and some energetic "yay", they dug in.

Rikako, who was feeling nervous, ate her hamburger like if there was no tomorrow.

It surprised Nanaka, she barely touched her food.

Besides her being tired, the atmosphere in the group was kind of divided. Arisa noticed this, that was why she sat with "first years" and Aina, and not with Rikako, who she used to sit next to.

Seen this, and that Anchan, their leader, was doubting about her role inside the group, Arisa somehow took the lead.

"Listen..." she said clearly.

Everybody left their spoons and forks to look at her and made silence.

"I know we are here to bond with each other and practice, but I think we need to do another kind of activity... more than just dancing and fighting with each other..."

"Fighting?" said Aiai with her high pitch, and then she giggled.

"Or arguing... Call it what you want..." Arisa's tone was calm and diligent.

She started saying some nonsense about friendship when Rikako whispered to Nanaka.

"Hey, Suwa-san..."

"What?..."

"Are you gonna eat that meat?" Rikako said pointing at Nanaka's hamburger.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

"I thought you were nervous..."

"I am... but this is delicious..."

"Su...sure..." Nanaka said nervously, Rikako just gave her a cute smile.

"Hey! Aida-san, are you listening? Suwa-san?" Arisa scolded.

Nanaka made a soft "Yes" while Rikako gave Arisa a cute smile and kept eating Nanaka's leftovers.

"Ok, I got your point, so what do you suggest we do?" asked King.

"We can play card games," said Aikyan.

"We are nine, we can't play with the nine members, can we?" asked Aiai.

"I believe we can but I'm not talking about that kind of thing..." said Arisa.

"Then what?" Aina said.

"I think we should go to the Spa together!"

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and felt her hamburger coming back to her mouth.

Everybody cheered, except for Nanaka of course.

"You know, this is Japan! And in ancient times people bonded opening to each other and taking a bath together".

Said Arisa with a determined smile on her face

"You are totally right _oneechan!"_ said Aiai imitating Ruby.

"Yeah, we can play also together!" said Aikyan cheerfully.

"It would be easier if everybody had gone with us yesterday!" pleaded King.

Nanaka looked at Shuka in front of her, both shared a coy smile.

 _I think...I'm not ready to see them naked... to see her naked..._

She didn't feel ready, she was coming out from an exhausting conversation with Aina, plus training, and knowing these people, this bath time wouldn't be quiet or relaxing… and right now she needed space, and please God, silence.

"Well, not everyone is into taking baths with other people..." said Anchan looking at Nanaka, maybe remembering their conversation from last night.

"Well, that's why we have to do it anyway... To bond!" Insisted Arisa.

 _Oh, my sweet good Lord!_  
 _How much more can I hate this woman!_

"Well I think it's a good idea," said Shuka with a smug face.

Aina started laughing like an old man.

Nanaka looked at Rikako, maybe she could get some sense into Arisa, but she just gave them a bitter smile, and kept eating.

"Aida-san has to record..." said Anchan.

 _That's why she is so cool about it!_

 _"_ She can join us when she is finished!" said Arisa happily.

Rikako just nodded.

Nanaka was freaking out inside. This was too much to handle right now.

What would happened if she refused to do it?

Of course, they are not going to take it cool, because this is an activity for all of them to do together.

The Chief of Staff and his assistants also said it was a good idea, in fact, the creepy assistant, the one with the creepy notebook, was even taking notes.

Nanaka started to massage her temples trying to figure it out how to avoid this situation, would it be better to be straight and forward and just tell them that she didn't want to go with them? Or maybe she could lie and say she was feeling sick or something?

Her time ran up, and the rest of the members just started to move out of the Restaurant cottage.

Before Rikako could leave, Arisa gave her a black jersey, telling her that the recording cottage was a bit cold because of the air conditioner; Rikako accepted the jersey and gave her a nice and cute smile, then Arisa gave her a good luck thump.

Nanaka rose her eyebrows.

 _What does Aida-san see in Arisa…?_

"Osuwa! are you coming?!" asked Shuka smiling wide, almost at the door of the cottage.

Nanaka snapped out of it and gave her a tired smile.

"Yes…"

 _No..._

She stood up in her calm and slow pace, everybody was already out and heading to Lodge 202 to get their bath things.

Maybe if she walked really slowly, she could dodge this situation... but of course, it wasn't going to be easy, since Shuka was there waiting for her.

"What is it?" asked Shuka with her smiling face.

"I'm tired, that's all..."

"Yeah, you look like..."

"Hey~ Shu-chan! I'm going to take your shampoo!"

Shouted Anchan in the middle of the village, that made Shuka open her eyes wide and run towards her

"Hey! No way!"

Nanaka was left there in the middle of the village listening to all the fuss everybody was making on their way to the cottage.

She could hear "first years" usual shouting, followed by Anchan's and Shuka's quarrels and ended up with Aina's old man laugh.

She blinked.

 _Arisa should be smashing her head on the walls right now... with no Aida-san there..._  
 _Serves her right..._

She kept walking at her slow pace; she entered the cottage, she didn't even reach the stairs when "first years" ran down it, almost running her over.

"Sorry Suwa-san!" said Aikyan hurrying by.

"Hurry up!" chipped King.

"Hey~ wait up!" squeaked Aiai.

Nanaka just moved to the side, watching these three loonies run out of the cottage, now Anchan was running down the stairs even faster, with, Nanaka could tell, Shuka's shampoo in one hand while grabbing her basket with the other.

She didn't say anything and ran out of the cottage, Shuka was close behind, but without her basket, just pursuing Anchan out of the cottage.

Nanaka sighted, in the end, Aina was right...

 _She is a child..._

She continued her slow walk up the stairs when she found Arisa and Aina coming down at a normal pace.

Nanaka moved to the side once again to let them thru.

"Hurry up Suwa-san!" said Arisa with her diligent tone.

Aina didn't give her a second glance.

Nanaka just gave them her "Suwa face"; besides this being a terrible idea, Aina was still bitter.

She went upstairs to grab her things; she put her comfy clothes in her basket, her bathing stuff, her contacts case, and then her courage.

She sighed.

She had to do it...

Nanaka undid her pigtails and finally dropped one of the scrunchies inside the basket, and with the other scrunchie made her hair into a low ponytail.

Then she grabbed her basket and went downstairs with all the slowness possible.

The sky was getting dark and a cold, but a nice breeze greeted her when she went out of the cottage.

She started walking to the Spa.

Nanaka felt a bit mad about Aina's behavior, it now was clear that she was jealous, and couldn't stand that Shuka was there to defend her towards King.

But what grabbed her attention was that Aina wanted to be her ally in this "nonsense", well, that wasn't the right way to do it, exposing her like that to everybody... It backfired because of King's comment, but still, she wanted to expose the fact that she had been taking private classes with Shuka.

Well, it's not like it was a secret either... Nobody knew because nobody asked.

She stopped abruptly and stood straight.

She blinked a few times, and then with a soft voice called.

"Shuka"

Shuka was walking back to the cottage, but also stopped.

She smiled back.

"Hey! O-Suwa!"

And then she gave her a wide smile, it almost melted Nanaka's heart immediately.

"What are you doing here?" asked Nanaka.

"I...I forgot my basket..." said Shuka and then she giggled.

Nanaka hummed but didn't move; Shuka did.

She continued walking towards the cottage but stopped at Nanaka's side.

"Maybe, you... can you wait for me...?" Shuka asked shyly.

Nanaka looked at her shyly too but gave her a sweet smile.

"Of course...".

"Yay~!" she said and grabbed Nanaka's arm, the way she used to do it; Nanaka almost dropped her basket.

"Easy Shukashuu..."

"So-...sorry..." she said looking at her lovely.

Both stayed looking at each other for what seemed forever, trying to not lose themselves in each other eyes once again.

"Eh..." said Shuka shyly, " I've missed you today..."

Nanaka blinked a few times.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I took too long with my recording session..."

Shuka giggled and then let go off her arm, trying to move again towards the cottage, but Nanaka grabbed her hand firmly, but lovely.

Shuka looked at her with surprise in her eyes, Nanaka smiled at her sweetly.

"Thank you for standing up for me..." said Nanaka softly.

Shuka turned around and entwined her fingers with Nanaka's.

"Of course, I told you before, I'm not gonna just stand there if someone messes with you, not the lead teacher or even the members..."

"Shuka..." Nanaka said with a sad tone.

"Why didn't you say anything? I know King is older than you, but you can't let them mess with you"

Nanaka smiled at her sweetly and softly caressed Shuka's hand with her entwined fingers.

"I don't care Shuka..."

"What?! Why?! You are ok if they mock you?" Shuka's tone was a bit annoyed.

"Of course I don't like it, but it's not an issue for me; Shuka, I'm a very low person, I lack energy and I don't have stamina, I'm used to people mocking me about it, for me, it's a like a charm point..."

Nanaka couldn't help but giggle about it; Shuka gave her a weird look.

"I just don't pay them any mind..." Nanaka said with her low and monotone voice.

"You are weird...that's not cool"

"Well, I'm not cool either..." giggled Nanaka, while still caressing Shuka's hand.

"I think you are wrong... You are cool to me..."

Said Shuka in a very carefree way; Nanaka's cheek became red as a tomato.

She couldn't find words to retort to that.

"I'm guessing you don't wanna go to the Spa..." said Shuka with a wide smile.

Nanaka's grip on her hand tightened while she bit her lip.

"Well...no..." said Nanaka shyly.

"Hahaha, your demure thing right?"

"Don...don't laugh..." Nanaka said with total embarrassment.

"Aww, C'mon! Osuwa!"

"How can I stand beside Komiya-san? She is a model" Nanaka said in a tone mixed with annoyance and sadness.

Shuka blinked a few time while losing her wide smile.

Both stayed quiet a few seconds.

Then Shuka stepped closer to her, her bodies almost touching thanks to Nanaka's basket.

"Suwa-san, don't say nonsense, your body is beautiful..."

Nanaka's eyes opened like two fried eggs; her cheeks becoming furiously red.

"Wha– how...? You haven't... You... What?!" Nanaka was confused.

"Remember I have a big giant mirror in my room... I saw you changing the other day... Not only your back..." Shuka said softly, but with a smug on her face.

 _Oh my God!...!_

Nanaka opened and closed her mouth like a fish a few times, she was speechless and totally embarrassed.

Shuka giggled and smiled at her.

"I told you, I could get used to that... Don't be embarrassed... I like it..."

Nanaka left Shuka's hand to cover her red and hot face.

Shuka giggled again.

"Hey, C'mon, Osuwa..."

"I'm sorry Shuka...it's just... I wasn't expecting that..."

"It's ok... You know, I think now it's a good moment..."

Nanaka withdrew her hand from her face to see Shuka; she was serious.

"Moment for what?"

"Moment to talk... I need to talk seriously about this, I can't stand being in the same room with you and not knowing what's going on..."

 _The feeling is mutual..._

"So please, no more kisses until we know what's going on," said Shuka with a coy smile.

"I agree... I'm sorry about yesterday...my bad"

"It's ok... I liked it too..." then Shuka laughed.

"Ok, but, we are in the middle of _this_ , let's go somewhere else..."

Said Nanaka moving faster towards the Reception cottage, Shuka just followed her.

"Eh? But there's no one..."

"You never know!"

They walked around the reception cottage till they reached the back; Nanaka looked everywhere to see if there was a single soul near.

They were far from where people would transit; she assumed that they were safe.

Shuka giggled again and stood with her back against the wall.

"What's this?" She said in a carefree way of talking.

Nanaka left her basket on the floor near the wall of the cottage, and then she walked to face Shuka.

"Last night...we weren't alone"

"Eh?"

Nanaka looked at her with her serious face.

"Aina saw us... and heard us..."

"Oh..." said Shuka and brought her hand over her mouth.

Nanaka bit her lip.

"Are you mad?" asked Shuka softly; Nanaka blinked.

"Eh? Why would I be mad? Why do you think I'm always mad? ... I'm not Komiya-san" said Nanaka with some annoyance in her tone.

"I ...I don't know... this is my fault..." Shuka stomped her words.

"It's because I'm older? You feel I can get mad that easily?"

"I...I'm sorry Suwa-san..." Shuka's voice was cracking out.

Nanaka bit her lips again, this wasn't working.

Shuka was losing her shit that easily.

 _She IS a child..._

Nanaka took a deep breath.  
Grabbed her temples and then continued...

"Shuka-chan," She said with a firm tone, Shuka stopped her small attempts of whimpers and looked straight into Nanaka's eyes.

"This wasn't your fault, I kissed you, and we didn't know Aina was around listening, so stop that, I'm not mad, I can't be mad..."

"O...ok..."

"Why do you think I'm always mad...?" Nanaka asked in a soft tone.

"It's not that you are mad all the time; it's because I don't want to disappoint you..."

Nanaka rose her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

Shuka gave her a shy look.

"Is that weird?" asked Shuka with a shy voice.

"No...not at all..."

Both stayed quiet for a moment.

Nanaka had mixed feelings, even if she wanted to talk with Shuka about this relationship thingy that was going on, she didn't feel prepared, maybe it was better to go to the damn Spa with everybody else.

"Suwa-san...?" asked Shuka slowly.

Nanaka looked at her with caring eyes.

"Do... Do you like me...?"

Asked Shuka softly and shyly, almost a whisper.

Nanaka blinked a few times, it was weird to see and hear this shy Shuka, she was always so full of energy, maybe too noisy and so carefree, but now she was there, standing shyly against the wall, so fragile, so cute, so... Lovely.

Like a prey.

"Yes"

Said Nanaka softly

Shuka's eyes widened in joy, just like her smile; Nanaka could see some tears gathering in her eyes.

 _Ok, talk number three..._

"Shukashuu," started Nanaka," What do you want?"

That's it, straight and forward. No fooling around, if she wanted to just be lovers and get some quick kisses here and there, well, she had to drop this thing here, because Nanaka wasn't that type of girl.

Shuka bit her lip a few time, she had a nervous smile, her cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"You..." she said softly.

Nanaka felt butterflies all over her; she felt the imperious desire to grant her that wish and drop herself raw against Shuka right here, right now, in the middle of nowhere.

But, she had to maintain her composure.

"Ok...what exactly it's that...?" She dared to ask.

"Well, you know... I...I want you..." she repeated again, shyly.

"Ok, but..." Nanaka grabbed her temples," you want us to be what? Lovers? Girlfriends? Friends? What?"

"All of that." She said dryly and quickly.

Nanaka looked at her astonished.

 _Ok, now what? What should I do...?_

"What does Suwa-san want?" asked Shuka in response; Nanaka looked at her in awe.

"Because if you don't feel the same...we might just drop this here..." finished Shuka.

 _Ok...that's something..._

"Well, Shuka, before realizing that you _want_ me, have you stopped to think about this a little?"

Shuka turned her head to one side and bit her lip.

"Well, I have thought about a few things... Then I think about you... And everything fades away..." she ended giggling

Nanaka's cheeks became bright red.

 _I think I don't want to ask what she is thinking about me..._

"Have you been thinking about this?" asked Shuka in return.

"Yes of course," said Nanaka, "We... Shuka, we signed contracts, we can't date anyone... And of course being with someone from the members is out of limits..."

"Yeah...I know..."

"Besides, What will happen if someone knows?... Aina knows now... And you saw what happened..."

"Ohhh that's why...Oh, my! "

Said Shuka and brought her hands to her mouth in surprise.

"This is risky..." said Nanaka softly.

"Yeah, But exciting..." said Shuka behind her hands.

"Eh?!" Nanaka said in disbelief.

"Suwa-san... We can do this... Your problem is because of what people would say?"

Said Shuka, removing her hands from her mouth in a more serious tone.

"No, I don't care what people might say, they are always saying things about me; I'm afraid of ruining 'Aqours'..."

"How can we ruin 'Aqours'?... This is you and me..."

Nanaka blinked a few times.

 _Ok so what exactly has this girl been thinking...?_

"Shukashuu..." said Nanaka softly, "I believe there's more than the two of us here..."

"What do you mean?" asked Shuka in a naive tone.

"Shuka, What we do affects not only the members but the characters..."

 _God, I'm repeating Aina's words here..._

Shuka rose her eyebrows in surprise.

"I mean, there are a lot of things to consider... Like, do you want us to have a relationship in the dark? Because we will have to hide from everybody, even the members; imagine if the staff figures it out... We can get kicked off the project..."

Shuka didn't say a thing, she was in deep thought.

"Second, imagine if we get in a fight... For whatever reason, the other seven members will have to bare with that too..."

"Ok... I get that point... But the characters?" said Shuka confused.

"Our characters are like a reflection of ourselves, what you do will affect "You", same as "Kanan" for me... Besides that, our characters don't have anything in common..."

"What? They are childhood friends!"

"'You' is a childhood friend of 'Chika', not necessarily a childhood friend of 'Kanan'..."

Shuka seemed lost.

"Ok, what about the years..." said Nanaka trying to be clear, Shuka gave her a confused look.

"Your character is a 'second year', mine is a 'third year', we will always be separate from each other in the events... It's like you will spend more time with Anchan and Aida-san than with me..."

"Yeah, I thought about that too... that's why I'm hoping for the 'trio unit' poll... We should be in the same subunit" said Shuka recovering her good mood.

Nanaka gave her a sad look.

"I'm... I'm hoping that too, it's our last chance to be together... But, how many possibilities of that would we have?"

"Well... We can try"

"Shuka, it's not in our power, the fans will decide that, and not because of us, but because of 'Kanan' and 'You', why would the fans want to see two tomboy girls with 'Pure attribute' like voice to be in the same unit?"

"I would love to see them together..." said Shuka softly.

"Because you want me to be with you..."

Shuka's cheek became wild red while she smiled wide at her.

"Yes, that's true too...Don't you want that too?..." she said giggling.

Nanaka bit her lips; she didn't feel like she was making herself clear here.

"Suwa-san, you don't want to be with me...? It's like... I feel...Gosh, you know... If you don't want to be with me, then just say it... Because I feel like you are bringing all these things up... That I don't get why those are a problem..."

Nanaka opened her eyes in disbelief.

 _Ok, I'm not explaining myself clearly..._

"Yes, Shuka, I want to be with you, and not just like lovers or someone who you can have a few make-out session and that's it..." said Nanaka walking towards Shuka with her serious face.

It seemed that Shuka stopped breathing.

"But, I'm concerned, we are not normal people anymore, we are acting like idols, in this Idol world where dating is forbidden, and where our actions are being judged, not just by the staff or our fellow members, but by the fans, we will become public personalities, so we will have to hide, and if it happens that we can't get in the same subunit, our time together will be less, then I'm not only needed to share you with Anchan and Aida-san, but also with two other girls..."

Shuka made a sad face, it seemed that she was getting it.

"And not just you... you will have to share me too, with Aina, Komiya-san and two other girls..."

When Nanaka said "Aina", Shuka's eyes widened in discomfort; she frowned.

Nanaka looked at her with her serious face, Shuka was processing all this information.

"Well, it's kind of a negative way of thinking..." said Shuka softly.

"It's not negativity; I'm realistic..."

"That sucks..."

"Well, let me give you another scenario; what will happen to us if the production wants 'Kanan' to be closer with... I don't know...'Mari'...?"

Said Nanaka with a confident tone; Shuka eyes widened, she bit her lip, and she started playing with her hands and then gave Nanaka a shy smile.

"Or..." said Nanaka," the production wants 'You' to be closer with, I don't know, 'Chika' or 'Riko', we can't know, they are all females and the ships will be sailing like it happened with _μ_ _'s"_

"Man, this is so hard... I don't know if I can stand seeing 'You-chan' in that situation..." pleaded Shuka.

"Well, this fandom is like that...and no wonder if production asks us to play along..."

"Eh?! No way!" pleaded Shuka again.

Nanaka hummed.

"That's why I'm telling you this Shukashuu, this is not easy..."

"I get it..." Shuka said with a sad tone, looking at her shoes.

Both stayed quiet a few seconds that felt like minutes.

It was dark now; the cold and sweet breeze felt a bit warm.

Someone of the village staff turned on the reception lights inside the cottage; this made the place where Shuka and Nanaka were standing a little bit brighter.

Nanaka broke the silence.

"Then, What do you want to do Shuka?"

Shuka looked at her with a serious face; Nanaka could swear she saw gears moving in Shuka's mind.

"Well... can you promise me you won't get mad...?" said Shuka softly.

Nanaka snorted.

"Shuka..." said Nanaka with patience.

"Ok...ok..." said Shuka shyly, and then she licked her lips.

"I know what you said it's serious, and those are good reasons to stop everything right here and right now... I get it..."

Nanaka's heart shrunk.

 _Ok, that's it, it will end before it starts...it's for the better..._

"But... you know..."

Shuka was really nervous and was trying to find the right words.

"I... I want to try anyway..."

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, not knowing if she felt relieved or scared.

"I told you before, that... I'm scared as hell about doing this; it's my first real job in something huge... but with you Suwa-san... I feel safe; I could manage to record our first single, the greeting track... I ...I feel like with you, I can do anything..."

Nanaka frowned trying to get all Shuka's mental spaghetti, but a thought struck Nanaka's mind.

 _"... And when she gains enough confidence with herself, she will leave you because she is not going to need your protection anymore..."_

Nanaka closed her eyes, trying to understand Aina's words; she lifted her hand making Shuka stop talking.

"What's going to happen when we get separated then?" said Nanaka with her eyes closed and with a bit of bitterness.

"Eh?"

"Shuka, your career is just starting with Love Live! After this, you will grow as a professional... This is just the beginning... And if we get the scenario where we are in different subunits... I can't be with you all the time..."

Both shared a painful gaze.

"...You will not need me anymore..." whispered Nanaka in a soft voice.

This sentence was filled with pain and sadness, which Shuka could feel going into her heart as well.

"Oh my, Suwa-san... I... I don't want to be with you because I'm using you... I told you I like you, I want you... I ... Do you think all of this it's for convenience?"

Said Shuka with pain in her words, and with a hurt face.

Nanaka bit her lip.

 _God damn it, Aina..._

"Su...Suwawa..." Shuka's eyes were filled with tears.

"Shuka..." said Nanaka softly, with her heart and soul shrunken.

"If you are not there for me then, that will mean that I will be there for you..." Shuka closed her eyes in pain and then she continued.

"I...I...I can't... I can't believe you think... Or feel... I don't know, that... I'm nice with you and want to be closer to you to get advantages or... To get something from you... My, Suwa-san... That's... That's not what I want..."

Shuka was losing her composure again, her mind ran faster than her mouth so she just mumbled a lot of things that Nanaka couldn't even understand; she only understood that she had hurt Shuka with her statement, and now Shuka was having a hard time getting herself together.

Nanaka went into a panic, what should she do or say now?

But Shuka went on with her rant.

"I want to try being with you anyways, no matter if it's difficult, forbidden or even weird..." Shuka sobbed and cleaned her tears, which started to fall helplessly from her cheeks.

"I know...we can make it work, I can't stand being near you and not touch you, or kiss you, and all these limitations... We can find time for us outside this madness..."

Nanaka clinched her fits; Shuka was suffering because of this, and she questioned her intentions because she listened to Aina's comment... a comment, which was blinded by jealousy...

"I ... I want to try ... I'd rather try and fail than to never have tried..." said Shuka finally, with difficulty because of the sobbing.

Nanaka put on her serious face.

Could they make it work?

Well...

Nanaka moved towards Shuka with a firm step, never taking her eyes from her, Shuka lifted her sight to look at her, her eyes full of tears, full of fears, but full of love.

She cleaned her cheeks.

"Suwa–?" she asked, but Nanaka cut her off, sticking her body against her.

"I'm done talking..."

With her right arm, she held Shuka by her waist and pulled towards her, while with her left, hand she lifted Shuka's chin and kissed her deeply.

Shuka closed her eyes, letting her last tears fall helplessly from her eyes; she slowly lifted her arms and encircled them around Nanaka's neck.

The kiss was soft, lovely, slow, passionate and a bit salty because of Shuka's tears, but none of that mattered now.

This felt right.

This felt good.

This was love.

Nanaka separated her lips from Shuka's, without breaking the embrace, she brought her left arm around Shuka's waist too.

Both looked into each other eyes, losing themselves there; Nanaka took advantage of her height and joined their foreheads, then she smiled cutely at her.

"This means...that you want to try too...?" asked Shuka softly, almost in a whisper.

Nanaka nodded, Shuka gave her a big wide smile.

"Awww Osuwa! I'm so happy~!" Shuka chimed and tightened her grip on Nanaka's neck.

Nanaka felt her heart pounding fast, indeed she felt happy too, but right now, after that kiss, she felt something else...

She tightened her grip around Shuka's waist, and without any warnings, she caught Shuka's lips once again; one kiss wasn't enough, this embrace wasn't enough, she needed more, and now that everything was clear, she was going to take it.

Shuka didn't say anything or protested either; she let Nanaka kiss her deeply and lovingly all she wanted, they even started to lose balance, but Nanaka was faster, and before Shuka knew, she was pushed towards the cottage's wall and a strategic knee was positioned between her legs; Nanaka's arms left Shuka's waist, one holding Shuka's left thigh, while the other one was flat against the wall, letting Shuka know that she was trapped beneath her.

Shuka let out a sexy whimper in the first second she felt Nanaka's knee against her groin, but that whimper was drowned quickly by Nanaka's mouth and playful tongue.

Shuka's arms left Nanaka's neck; her right hand went down to grab the hem of the cute and oversized Sanrio shirt, while her left hand went to Nanaka's right cheek to deepen the kiss.

The kiss grew from lovely and sweet, to something wet, hot and messy.

While Nanaka was playfully enjoying Shuka's mouth, devouring her lips, biting them, and sucking her tongue, her right hand started to softly caress Shuka's thigh; that sensation made Shuka uneasy in her spot, and Nanaka could tell, because she was slowly sticking more to her knee, and gradually starting to rock her hips against it.

Nanaka smirked while kissing her, and drowning all of Shuka's whimpers and moans into the kiss.

Yes, they were alone, but they couldn't take the risk of someone finding them because Shuka was being loud.

Shuka's left hand traveled again from Nanaka's cheek to Nanaka's shirt, and without any warning, she lifted it and her right hand took the opportunity to touch Nanaka's skin.

Nanaka broke the kiss abruptly from the surprise; she opened her eyes wide in panic, Shuka withdrew her hand quickly but her other hand remained grabbing Nanaka's shirt.

Both looked into each other; Shuka's lips were really swollen, her breath was really elaborated and her cheeks were red from embarrassment.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." said softly Shuka.

Nanaka shook her head.

"I thought you... Weren't ready..." said Nanaka with concern.

"I... I don't know anymore..." Shuka brought her free hand towards her mouth in embarrassment, hiding shyly behind it.

Nanaka hummed.

"I feel so hot right now..." said Shuka out of breath.

Of course she was like that, actually, Nanaka was amazed that Shuka had lasted this long with this intense make-out session.

"I don't know if you want your first time to be... Standing up behind the reception cottage... In our training camp..." said Nanaka with a teasing tone.

Shuka gave her a coy smile.

"Well... we can... go to the Lodge..."

Nanaka snorted.

"Shuka, the teachers, and assistants are on the first floor..." Nanaka rose her eyebrows, "My...You are horny... you want to do it..." she finished her sentence with an amused tone.

Shuka bit her lip with her cheeks full of embarrassment; Nanaka gave her a smug look, and without a word, she moved up her knee, it made Shuka moan softly, but gave Nanaka the satisfaction of hearing a full moan that, of course, made her wet.

"Su... Suwa-san..." Shuka said softly and shyly.

 _Good Lord, this is so lewd..._

Nanaka bit her lower lip, and then she licked them slowly; Shuka swallowed hard, she felt like the prey she was.

Nanaka got closer to her and bit Shuka's lower lip slowly without taking her eyes away from her, Nanaka could feel something hot on her knee, that was gradually moving towards her thigh.

Shuka was really soaked by now, and this was an opportunity that Nanaka wasn't going to miss.

She left Shuka's lip, and got close, sticking their bodies together; she went right to Shuka's left ear and bit her earlobe sexily. Shuka did a small sexy whimper.

Again, Nanaka felt some movement on her thigh.

"So..." said Nanaka huskily into her ear, "What do you want me to do Shukashuu...?"

Shuka tightened her grip on Nanaka's shirt but didn't say a thing, her knees buckled slightly.

"Should I eat you...?" Nanaka said softly and sexily into Shuka's ear; Shuka shivered in her spot, Nanaka smirked.

"Su...Suwa... Suwa-san..."

Shuka tried to speak, but it seemed that she was fighting to not come yet.

Nanaka hummed, and moved back to see her; Shuka looked adorably sexy, Nanaka felt that she might come just by seeing Shuka so vulnerable, so hot, and embarrassed.

"I...I want... I want to feel good... but... " Shuka closed her eyes, she was too embarrassed to say this kind of things.

Nanaka wasn't any better, she felt so horny too, and really needy; her ears were hot from embarrassment and she felt her cheeks like that too, but she had her "cool mask" with her, she had to be in control of the situation of course...

"But...?" asked Nanaka huskily again.

"I...I want our first time to be special..." said Shuka with embarrassment, shyly, like if it was nonsense to say.

Nanaka blinked a few times, then she smiled at her sweetly.

"I want our first time to be special too..."

Shuka smiled wide and was about to say something, but Nanaka moved her knee again, making Shuka moan; so Nanaka moved forward once again to her ear.

"But... I can't ignore this... so I'm going to take full responsibility..." then Nanaka bit her earlobe again, and traced the shell of her ear with her tongue.

Shuka shivered while moaning softly.

Nanaka could feel her thigh become wet from Shuka's groin.

 _Those panties must be soaked right now...I swear I can smell them..._

"What if I make you feel good, without touching you directly...?"

Said Nanaka with a sexy voice that made Shuka weak; of course, this was the first time Shuka heard Nanaka talking this way.

It seemed that Shuka stopped working; she couldn't say a word, she just threw her head to the back, bit her lip, closed her eyes and nodded.

This was like a free pass to "Puroland" for Nanaka.

She smiled wide, her eyes darkening in lust; she didn't waste any more time, and went directly to Shuka's neck to kiss it furiously, while with her diligent hands, she traced down Shuka's supple body, her left hand lifted the oversized green shirt out of Shuka's oversized dark pants, and her right hand took advantage of that and touched her firm and sexy abs.

Shuka was weak against Nanaka's touch, and she started to whimper a bit louder; Nanaka left her neck quickly to shut those whimpers and soft moans; this wasn't the time for Shuka to be loud, so Nanaka captured those lips into hers with another deep and wet kiss.

It worked for a few seconds but it started again when Nanaka slyly introduced her right hand under Shuka's pants and found Shuka's panties with a notorious wet spot.

Nanaka stopped every movement and parted from Shuka's lips; Shuka opened her eyes with embarrassment, her cheeks were bright red, her breathing was hard and she looked so defenseless.

Nanaka licked her lips and looked at her straight into her eyes.

"May I ...?" she asked softly but sensually.

Shuka blinked a few times, not quite understanding; Nanaka was actually asking her permission to touch her, maybe not directly because of her panties, but indeed she would touch her 'there', in her most private area.

For Nanaka, Shuka was still 18, and it seemed that all of this was quite new for her, so she wanted to be the most respectful as possible, in a way, Shuka was still a kid.

"Please do it..." Shuka begged.

Nanaka smiled smugly and didn't hesitate anymore, so she went back to Shuka's lips, at the same time, started teasing the wet spot relentlessly.

Shuka moaned loud, even as Nanaka tried hard to shut that moan with her kisses, but Shuka couldn't be helped; the sensation of having Nanaka's fingers playing with her most sensitive area was greater than any sense of good behavior or to be silent.

"Shhh~ try to be quiet..."

Whispered Nanaka. At the same time, she started to tease Shuka's clit over her panties; it wasn't difficult to find it anyway, at this point of the teasing, the little bump of nerves was hard and erect, not to say ultra sensitive as well.

Shuka couldn't take it and moaned again.

"Hey! Be quiet!"

Nanaka whispered again and took the little bump in between her fingers, squeezing it softly

Shuka bit her lips with another little whimper; she opened her eyes with a troubled look.

"I... I can't help it... it feels so good..."

Nanaka chuckled, and then gave Shuka a malicious smile; she approached her ear once again, and in a husky voice said.

"I'm gonna make you feel even better then..."

And wordlessly, she pressed her thumb against the bump and started to move it in circles at a medium speed.

Shuka drowned her own moan, biting her lips and making a sexy whimper of pleasure; Nanaka was soaked as well, but couldn't do much about it in this situation, she had to make Shuka finish first.

Nanaka smirked, locking gazes with Shuka; her right hand was prodigal indeed and moved in a way that only a pro could.

Nanaka licked her lips; this was her opportunity, so she moved forward sandwiching Shuka against the wall, she brought her left hand directly to Shuka's right breast and started groping; Shuka's reaction was to hug Nanaka around her neck and throw her head back, eyes closed, biting her lips to drown all her moans and pleasure whimpers, but she was starting to fail in that task.

Shuka's hips started to buck at Nanaka's pace.

Thanks to the oversized pants, it was easy to move her hand and wrist between Shuka's legs, even if were her panties in the way.

 _Thank God for this oversized pants... My, I'm dying to take these off!_

"Shuka," Nanaka called sexily into Shuka's ear, "Can you lock one of your legs with my hip?"

Shuka looked at her in bliss and did what she was told; she lifted her left leg and locked it with Nanaka's hip, this made enough space for Nanaka to move her hand faster.

She increased the speed of her thumb and her grip in Shuka's breast; Shuka was at her limit now and kept bucking her hips at the pace until Nanaka went to her ear again and huskily said.

"This is just one of my fingers...imagine how good I can make you feel using more than one...and without your panties..."

Maybe Shuka did imagine that, but Nanaka wasn't sure, she only felt Shuka's grip on her neck tighten, and before Shuka could moan to release herself, Nanaka caught it by kissing her once again.

Shuka's back arched, her head turning back making their lips depart from each other; Nanaka moved her left hand out of Shuka's breast and hugged her tightly.

Shuka's head returned to the front, right beside Nanaka's head, and let out a soft but sexy moan.

Nanaka tightened her hug and closed her own legs; this was too much for her as well.

She took her right hand out from Shuka's pants, at the same time, Shuka unhooks her leg from Nanaka's hip.

Nanaka hugged Shuka tightly, giving her small and lovely kisses on her forehead.

"Are you ok...?"

She asked softly and with her singsong tone, It seemed that the "loving and caring" Nanaka was back from her lust.

Shuka hugged her back, and placed herself comfily on Nanaka's chest; she nodded.

Nanaka started to softly stroke Shuka's hair and back.

Both were sweating, and a little bit messy, but someone could guess that they were training hours before so it could be understood that they were like that, in a very messy shape.

Shuka was breathing elaborately, trying to recover from the intense orgasm, while Nanaka's groin felt needy; Shuka's last moan was really powerful, and now she needed to release herself too, but Shuka wasn't in any condition to return the favor.

 _Would she know how to do it anyway...?_

"Mmm, you are so nice..." murmured Shuka on her chest, Nanaka blinked a few times.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes...I think I can't cum anymore..."

Nanaka frowned.

"It was just one orgasm Shuka..." Nanaka said in a concerned tone.

Shuka just giggled and tightened her hug, and then she shook her head.

"That was like...my fourth..." she said, shyly hiding into Nanaka's chest.

Nanaka rose her eyes in surprise, then she felt the urge to touch herself.

She hummed.

Shuka giggled softly

"You know... I think you are just like 'Kanan-chan'..."

Nanaka opened her eyes wide in surprise.

 _WUT?!_

"Eh?!" Nanaka gasped in surprise.

"You are so warm..." said Shuka still hiding.

 _I'm not warm... I'm hot... and needy..._

"You give me the same feeling that 'Kanan-chan' does, besides being so handsome; she has the vibe of a warm and caring person... Who looks after their friends, and is there for you in your time of need..."

"Like a big sister...?" asked Nanaka softly.

"Yes! Like a big sister..."

"I'm an older sister for you...?"

Shuka remained silent.

Nanaka swallowed hard and stopped her soft strokes.

Shuka separated from Nanaka's body and looked at her with a sad face.

"I...I don't know... do you see me as a younger sister?"

Nanaka rose her eyebrows and then frowned.

Was this a trick question?

 _Yes_

"No" she lied.

"Oh..." Shuka smiled nervously at her, " then... It's ok..."

 _She sees me as an older sister..._

 _What are we doing here...?_

"Should we be going to the Spa with the rest?" asked Shuka softly and started to fix her shirt.

"I think I'll skip that activity for today..." said Nanaka in her monotone, she felt angry for some reason.

"What? You are not gonna shower?"

"I will, but in the cottage, alone..." Nanaka started to move towards her basket.

"Really?"

"Shuka, I can't ... And I will not see your naked body yet..." she said in a cold tone, giving Shuka her back,

"Eh... Suwa-san... It's just bathing... With the rest of the members..."

Nanaka took her basket and looked at Shuka with her serious face.

"You can go..."

Shuka made a sad face.

"Maybe...we can bathe together... In the cottage?..." there was doubt in her voice.

Nanaka felt her knees buckle slightly and getting wetter at that thought; she tightened her grip on the basket.

She sighed.

"Shuka... I'm gonna repeat myself for the last time; one, the teachers and the assistants are there, and two, I can't and I will not see you naked yet..."

Shuka walked towards her with a goofy grin.

"I see... Maybe I want to see yours..." she said with a smile on her face.

"No you don't, you don't miss much..." said Nanaka with a tired tone and started walking back to the Main Street of the village, Shuka followed her.

"Hey! Don't say that... I really want to..."

Nanaka stopped her steps and looked at her.

"Shuka, I'm not 'Kanan'"

"And I'm not 'You-chan', I don't know why are you bringing that up"

Nanaka deadpanned her.

"You are like 'You'..." she continued walking, while Shuka scratched her head in confusion.

"Suwa-san..." called Shuka softly again; Nanaka stopped again and looked back at her.

Shuka was standing with a serious face, her cheeks red in embarrassment, she looked troubled finding the right words.

She took a deep breath and then walked with a firm step towards Nanaka; she looked at her straight into her eyes.

"Suwa-san..." called again, Nanaka blinked.

"Yes, Shuka," said Nanaka with the same seriousness.

"Can I have _that_ as a birthday gift?" she asked with a firm tone, but with some embarrassment too.

Nanaka rose her eyebrows.

"What?... That? What is ' _that'?"_

Shuka bit her lips and started to play with her hands.

"You... Eh... Your body..." she finally said in a soft tone, almost inaudible.

"Eh?!" Nanaka said in shock, she almost dropped her basket.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, man, that was weird! I'm sorry Suwa-san, you might think I'm a pervert, and a weirdo, I take it back, I just, Oh my God..."

Shuka started to grab her temples and moved her fingers in circles, still talking nonsense, her ideas like spaghetti.

Nanaka snorted.

"Hey~ stop stop," she said in her singsong tone, Shuka stopped and looked at her, red as a tomato.

"I'm sorry ..." Shuka said softly.

"I know... Listen..." Nanaka got closer to her, "As far as I'm concerned... You and I will try to make this thing work... Whatever this is..."

"Whatever it is...? What? Suwa-san?" she asked confused.

"I haven't been requested of being nobody's girlfriend yet, and I'm sure I haven't asked that to nobody either; we will try to work things out..."

Shuka opened her eyes wide in surprise, she hurried up to interrupt Nanaka.

"Then Suwa-san would you like to be—"

"Hold on!" Nanaka cut in, Shuka bit her lips.

Nanaka sighed.

"Shuka, let's see if we can manage to be a _thing_ in this madness we are getting into; we can't hug, kiss or do stuff that couples do... Let's try for some time and see if we can handle it..."

Shuka made a sad face.

"I said I wanted to try... But that doesn't mean I can gift myself to you... At least not yet, we are not girlfriends" finished Nanaka.

Shuka pouted cutely at her.

Nanaka smiled sweetly at her and stepped closer her.

"So, no hugging, no kissing, no touching while we are working or the other members are around, are we clear?"

Shuka nodded.

"I'll try my best..." said Shuka softly.

Nanaka stopped close to her.

"Good..." she said softly, and then moved forward, not breaking eye contact with Shuka.

"But, just for the record, I'm not going to miss your birthday, I might have a special gift for you..."

Shuka lifted her eyebrows with surprise, Nanaka used one of her hands to grab her waist and pull towards her to steal one last kiss from her lips; Shuka answered that kiss lovingly, but it wasn't long.

Nanaka separate from her, and kept moving towards the Main Street of the village, Shuka was left there in awe, like a log with a goofy face.

"Make it last!" said Nanaka disappearing from Shuka's field of view.

Nanaka used the bathroom first.

While she was scrubbing herself, she could hear almost everything going on outside of the bathroom and the cottage, so Aina was right when she said that she had heard everything last night.

Shuka was waiting for her turn to use the bathroom while talking with the teachers and the assistants, but mostly with the lead teacher about some dance steps or something like that.

Shuka said she didn't want to go to the Spa without Nanaka, so she ended up there.

To tell the truth, Nanaka, didn't want to go to the Spa because she couldn't stand to see Shuka naked and being so needy and horny as she was, her "Suwa face" wouldn't resist so much pressure. She actually was surprised to see how wet her panties ended up... But surely Shuka's ended up worse; that thought made her smiled proudly.

And well, of course, she didn't want to go to the Spa, not only because Shuka's body, Aina was there too.

Nanaka finished filling the bucket and closed the faucet.

 _Why am I thinking about Aina?..._

She poured the water on over of herself, washing any thought left.

She could hear that everybody was returning from the Spa; "first years" started to mess around with Shuka for not going to the Spa with them, and then Anchan asked about her "goofy and dorky smile".

Shuka answered that she was always a dork so it was normal on her; everybody agreed.

Aina asked Shuka about Nanaka; she just answered that she was in the bathroom, the next second Nanaka couldn't hear anything else but some soft conversation between the teachers and the assistants, the rest of the members just vanished.

She finished washing herself, then cleaned the bucket, got up, and dried herself with her towel.

Got dressed, made a bun with her hair and finally put on her glasses.

She placed everything inside the basket and went out of the bathroom.

She saw the assistants and the teachers already in their futons talking softly, but clearly, all the noise was upstairs with all the members doing what they did best; being loud.

Nanaka blinked a few times and determined that she couldn't deal with noise anymore, so she turned around and went out of the cottage to the reception to buy some warm milk and get away from the noise for a while.

When she closed the front door she could hear the lead teacher shouting upstairs to let Shuka know that the bathroom was ready.

She walked with her slow pace enjoying the night. Of course, now the Reception cottage brought her some hot memories that now she was trying to avoid, but clearly, she didn't regret them.

She bought the milk and tiredly sat outside of the Reception cottage to enjoy the silence.

Today had been a long day indeed, and of course, there was so much to digest about it.

Training, dancing, the leapfrog, Anchan as a leader, Aina's jealousy talk, Arisa Komiya, and now the "thing" with Shuka that was starting...

Was this a good idea? Could she manage to do it without involving anyone else? Right now Aina was involved because she knew…

Can she do it without risking her own career?...

Nanaka's heart shrugged.

She should be happy and with a "goofy dorky smile" like Shuka, after all, they did go further in this "relationship".

But for some reason, she couldn't.

Well, at least she found some "similarities" with Kanan, and that was something good…

She sighed heavily. Maybe it was time to take a break from thinking.

 _No more 'talks' for today..._

 **The night was a bit cold, but somehow it felt refreshing. After a long and tiring day, a bit of a cold breeze was very well welcomed.**

 **It was late, it was dark, it was quiet. It was perfect.**

But In the distance, some footsteps could be heard.

.

.

.

The warm light from the sun hit her on her cheeks, disturbing her good rest.

The room was warm and filled with soft breathing noises.

Nanaka opened her eyes slowly, trying to get used to the bright light entering thru the windows.

It seemed that it was still too early.

The first thing she saw was the body of Arisa Komiya lying in front of her; she had a peaceful look and she didn't look terrifying at all.

Well, maybe that was because last night she ended up having a "talk" with her and cleared her problems out.

Nanaka was amazed that she hadn't died from exhaustion the night before, having four complete "talks", training, P.E. dancing, vocal training, recording, failing at that, and…

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, fully awake.

Touching Shuka.

And about touching, she just remembered that last night, in her desperation, she got inside her futon and cried helplessly while _somebody_ got inside her futon and hugged her tightly.

At that moment she didn't care who it had been if it was Aina, Shuka or even Arisa, she felt held by someone, and that reassured her.

It did work, and that's what mattered.

But now…?

Nanaka blinked furiously, her body tightening in her spot, she clearly could feel that _somebody_ was still glued to her body.

 _Who is it?….Aina? Shuka?….clearly it's not Arisa…_

She could feel that _somebody's_ hand was still hugging her, this hand was resting on her belly, she moved her right hand to touch it, she softly caressed it.

She thought about moving and see who's it was, but she couldn't; _somebody's_ head was resting on the back of her neck, she could clearly feel a soft breath in her neck, it was tickling her.

Trying to feel that _somebody_ with her body, she reached the same conclusion as last night; it was someone shorter than her.

The only two people taller than her were Arisa and King… she couldn't see any of "first years" members getting inside her futon that way, she wasn't close enough with Rikako for her to do this kind of thing…. Anchan?… No matter how much she wanted the role of leader, Nanaka didn't see her capable of doing such a thing either… so again…. it was either Aina or Shuka.

Aina had been kind of angry with her last night, and it couldn't be Shuka, because they agreed to not do stuff with the members around… But... The futon beside hers was Aina's futon, so it made sense to her that Aina could have crawled into her futon last night.

Nanaka swallowed. Whoever it was, it wasn't appropriate, what if someone saw them…?

In fact… Arisa had SEEN them already…

She returned before Arisa to the cottage, she got inside the futon before Arisa came back, and she started crying before Arisa arrived, so, when Arisa got to her futon she was already being hugged and reassured by _somebody._

 _Oh, my good Lord._

She suddenly stopped breathing.

 _Somebody_ seemed to be awake too; Nanaka started to feel soft kisses on the back of her neck, and the hand that she was softly caressing was caressing hers in return.

 _Ok, this is enough._

Nanaka grabbed that hand firmly, and did a soft motion of turning around, she felt _Somebody's_ head moving from the back of her neck and moving up.

Behind a mass of disheveled hair, she found some lovely sleepy eyes. She locked gazes with her.

"Shuka…?" she whispered; Shuka smiled wide at her.

Without saying a word, Shuka moved for Nanaka to lay on her back and then she lay over Nanaka's chest getting comfy, like a cat.

Nanaka blinked a few times, unconsciously she hugged Shuka anyways.

Yes, this felt nice, but this wasn't the place or time to do that.

Nanaka used her hands to softly shake Shuka.

"Shuka…" she whispered; Shuka just grunted in her sleepy mode.

"Hey…" Nanaka called again.

Shuka lifted her head once again, her sleepy eyes meeting Nanaka's panicked ones.

She hummed.

"Wha…what are you doing in my futon…?" Nanaka whispered trying not to sound mad, stressed or in panicked.

Shuka just smiled at her and moved forward to steal a kiss from Nanaka's lips.

Then she returned to lay down on Nanaka's chest.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

 _Ok...what now?_

She softly started stroking Shuka's hair, even if she didn't know what the hell was happening, it was in her being this warm and nice to Shuka.

"Are you ok…?" she heard softly, also in a whisper.

"Shuka…" called Nanaka.

Shuka lifted her head once again, this time her eyes were wide open and looked concerned.

"I'm better…. What are you doing here…?" Nanaka whispered with concern.

"Ainya told me you had a crappy day…" Shuka said softly; Nanaka rose her eyebrows in surprise

 _Aina…_

"So, we changed futons... And told me that you might need a hug…" there was sadness in her whisper.

Nanaka tightened her lips.

Not only Shuka was witness of her weakness, but Aina was aware of that and she had sent Shuka to comfort her.

There it goes the "Osuwa image" of someone so demure and bulletproof.

In the bottom of her heart, she wished that this _somebody_ was Aina, that was why she cried without resisting.

"Why…Why didn't you tell me before…?" asked Shuka with her sad tone "If you were feeling like that you should have told me"

Nanaka bit her lips, and felt helpless beneath Shuka's body.

"I don't want to bother you with my problems…" Nanaka said.

Shuka gave her a bitter smile and started caressing Nanaka's cheek softly, her gaze was full of love.

"Suwawa, don't say that it's not to bother me… Actually, I want you to rely more on me …"

"Shuka you have your own fears and doubts—" Shuka cut her off, placing her index over her lips.

"Then, you have listened to me... Hugged me, and took care of me… Why don't you want me to do the same for you?"

Nanaka gave her a sad look; she didn't know what to say, she just assumed that her being older, meant she had to take care of the younger in the sake of protecting her "Osuwa image", and the admiration that Shuka demonstrated towards her.

"Is it because I'm younger than you…?" asked Shuka softly.

Nanaka shook her head lying.

"You think I can't handle it…? Suwawa, if you don't trust me… Then this will be a one-sided relationship…"

"Shuka… it's not… like that…" she said softly, she was starting to feel uneasy with Shuka's body over hers.

"Then what?… I'm just too young for you…? Why Ainya knew this instead of me?…"

Nanaka blinked a few times, trying to make the gears of her mind work faster, those where too many questions and it was just too early to be answering all of them.

"I...I don't want to disappoint you…" she managed to say; Shuka gave her a sweet smile.

"You will never disappoint me… Nao…" Shuka said with a serious tone, but it was full of love, that gave Nanaka some weird and hot sensations all over her body.

She opened her eyes wide, she felt out of breath.

Shuka called her by her real name.

She couldn't say anything else, Shuka had just melted her heart and soul.

"Let me show you, that I'm not a kid anymore…" said Shuka in a husky tone, while she straddled her.

Shuka kept her right hand in Nanaka's cheek while her left hand started to trace Nanaka's body.

Both didn't think too much, after an intense gaze competition of love and lust, Shuka bent down and captured Nanaka's lips.

Nanaka lifted one of her hands to grab Shuka's hips, while the other one went to Shuka's cheek to make the kiss deeper.

Shuka's left hand grabbed one of Nanaka's breast; she gave a small whimper, which was drowned by the kiss.

Shuka made the kiss deeper and wetter by introducing her playful tongue inside Nanaka's mouth; in response, Nanaka tightened her grip on Shuka's shirt.

She was thinking about lifting her knee to make some friction on Shuka's groin when…

"Suwa-san, Saito-San!"

They heard at their side, it was a whisper, an angry whisper.

Nanaka and Shuka opened her eyes wide and separate from each other, looking in the direction of the voice; both became pale.

Arisa Komiya was fully awake, her big eyes were looking at them with a prominent frown on her face.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" she scolded them, still in a whisper, but clearly in discomfort.

 _Fuck_.

Not 12 hours had passed since they agreed not to do stuff with the members around, and now Arisa knew.

How where they supposed to make _this_ thing work if they were this reckless, and someone had already caught them?

It was about time for the Staff to know too, and then it would be the end for both of them.

Nanaka covered her face with both hands in shame.

She was the older in charge, the adult in _this_ thing, and yet she let this kind of thing happen.

She turned around to look to the other side; she didn't want to see Arisa's face of disapproval.

Nanaka uncovered her face to greet something even worse; Aina was sitting embracing her knees where Shuka's futon would be, her eyes were swollen, as if she had been crying, and she had a disappointed look on her face.

Aina shook her head locking gazes with Nanaka.

What was worse, disapproval or disappointment?

She just closed her eyes and covered her face again with her hands; feeling that everything was falling apart and everything was out of her control.

A complete disaster.

-0oo0- Notes:

Busted! please, NanaShuka can't get their hands off of each other!  
Suwa Nanaka's real name its Kawakami Nao.  
Anchan's and Arisa's "Talk" it's on Masq04, for those who are curious about it.  
Remember this chapter it's in between that chapter, what happens next will be in Masquerade 05 please stay tuned!

Thanks for the Likes & Comments! ;)!


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: This is a 100% Insert from the Masquerade Series!  
It has Mature content so you all had been warned!  
Please enjoy some NanaShuka for the heart!

* * *

Lies Under a Mask  
Chapter 03

If she should have to get used to doing something often, it would have be to close her eyes and cover her face with her hands; feeling everything falling apart and everything out of her control.

A complete disaster.

With just two words: "First years".

Suwa Nanaka thought her patience could be infinite, unbreakable or even untouchable, but she was wrong.

Since she started the Sunshine project, her patience was constantly being tested; whether it was because of the Chief of staff, the producers, or even her situation with "Kanan", to Aina being annoying sometimes, to right now, "First years".

Training camp had ended a week ago; after 3 days and 4 nights stuck with these people, Nanaka did learn a few things about them, about the project and also about herself. After Arisa had caught Shuka and her doing "dirty stuff" in her futon, and avoiding a catfight between Aina and Shuka, she got to a conclusion about two things; one, that she was done doing the gloomy thing and would embrace the "new Kanan", even if that meant that she had to start fucking all the members in hugs and love and; two, that Aqours was important.

Maybe, right now they didn't feel like a whole group, but they are getting close to that, and this week had been key because they started practice for the second song, "Step! ZERO to ONE", the recording of their third song, "Aqours HEROES" and Shuka's birthday.

Why was Shuka's birthday key for the week?, Well, because despite practicing and recording are indeed bonding activities for the members, none of them had included alcohol. And we all know that no better bonds can be made than with a good glass of the finest alcohol. -or maybe the cheapest one, their salary wasn't that big anyway-

Bonding was the key to success within a group, and Shuka's birthday was the best way to prove it.

So, Aiai being the mastermind of madness and organization, did organize a birthday party on Saturday, that happened to be their afternoon off. It started normally in a family restaurant, keeping in mind that at least two of the members were still under legal drinking age, meaning Anchan and Shuka, the birthday girl.

But things started to get out of hands when after the restaurant they went to a karaoke, and booze started to appear.

If "First years" were wild in their normal state of mind, meaning, while working, where Nanaka assumed they were clean of booze or drugs, right now, with God knows how many glasses of whatever they were drinking at that moment, they became indomitable.

Nanaka stopped drinking at that exact moment. Not because she was a party pooper, (well, maybe she was...) but, because she saw this savages getting out of control, starting to fill Shuka with booze, and someone had to be sober to take care of her.

The rest of the members seemed to be in their own world; Rikako was lost into beers, Anchan was in high competition with Aina, and Arisa was kind of out of place.

They left the karaoke when none of the energetic members was able to sing a coherent line of any song, so they tried in another bar near the karaoke; this adventure didn't last long because Arisa had had enough, maybe Nanaka too, but Arisa had the personality to stop this drunken party when Rikako lost her shit, followed by Anchan and finally Aikyan with King.

Aina and Aiai where doing some kind of victory dance, when Shuka almost lost herself on top of the table, and that's when Arisa sentenced this party to be over.

If these situations don't make you bond, then nothing can.

Arisa was the diligent soul to put everyone safely into a taxi straight home; she even offered Aina to crush at her place, remembering that Aina lived far, and seeing that Nanaka was taking special care of Shuka, and because she knew what she knew, she thought that removing Aina from the equation was the best call.

So Arisa left with a goofy Aina and a drunken Rikako, while Nanaka debated with herself about what the hell to do with Shuka. She thought of accompanying her to her house, but what was Mama Saito going to say about _this_? And _this_ meant Shuka.

She was a mess.

So delivering a drunken child back home was somewhat out of the question.

With no more ideas, Nanaka did what she thought was best; she called a taxi and went straight to her home, with a bubbly Shuka.

So here is where Nanaka was with her eyes closed, covering her face with her hands and feeling everything was out of her control, being a complete disaster because of "First years".

They were in the taxi, on their way to Nanaka's home, Shuka was out of herself, laughing and talking nonsense, which Nanaka couldn't comprehend at all; from time to time, Shuka would cling to Nanaka's arm, starting to kiss Nanaka's shoulder trying to reach her neck, but Nanaka would move Shuka away in time for her to don't do that, mostly because the taxi driver was starting to glance at them through the rear-view mirror, and Nanaka was starting to feel uncomfortable because of it.

 _Dammit, 'First years' and their ideas…_

But, to tell the truth, it wasn't only "First years" fault that Shuka was now all over the taxi's seat; Shuka hadn't stop drinking, even because she wasn't allowed to, and of course, Nanaka hadn't said a thing, because the only time she suggested Shuka to stop, all Aqours members made fun of her, telling her that it was Shuka's birthday and not to be a party pooper…and to let her be…

 _And now she's a mess…_

The taxi arrived at its destination.

Nanaka told Shuka to get out of the car, but Shuka gave her a wide smile but didn't move, it seemed as if she didn't get the instruction.  
Nanaka sighed softly, paid for the ride, and took Shuka's hand to get her out of the car.

As soon as Shuka put her foot out of the taxi, she almost fell to the floor, luckily Nanaka caught her in time.

The taxi left the two young girls at the entrance of a small building with no more than 6 floors.

"Shuka, sweetie, are you ok?….can you stand up straight?" Nanaka asked sweetly, grabbing Shuka's arm

"I'm... I'm…okey~…," said Shuka staggering.

Nanaka deadpanned.

 _Yeah... she is not ok…_  
 _This is not what I had planned…_

Nanaka grabbed Shuka's hand and entwined their fingers; Shuka recognized that move and looked at Nanaka with a wide smile.

"Awww, Oshuwa~…I've been wanting to hold your… hand all night…" said Shuka with difficulty trying to speak clearly.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

"Where...? Oshuwa… where are we…?…" said Shuka, bubbling and looking around. Of course, this was Shuka's first time over at Nanaka's place, or in the neighborhood. "...what's with that... bag…?" said Shuka finally, pointing at a big plastic bag that Nanaka had on her other hand.

"We are at my place…" said Nanaka softly, afraid that if she moved to enter the building, Shuka might fall, "… And this…" she said lifting the bag, "Are your presents from all of us tonight…"

"Oh…" said Shuka softly, then she gave her a wide grin.

"What?"

"You~…you shneaky~… I'm at your place…for you to….give me my present…?" said Shuka, trying to do a sexy voice, but failing at it.

Nanaka deadpanned; yes, it would be nice if Nanaka could give her _that_ kind of birthday present now, but Shuka being drunk wasn't part of the gift.

"Shuka, I already gave you my present… it's in the bag…" said Nanaka with a grin, looking at how Shuka's face became sad. Of course, Nanaka gave Shuka another present with everybody earlier.

Nanaka tightened both grips in her hands and moved forward.

"Now, let's go, let's get you in bed…"

"Oshuwa~…you are taking me to bed~…" said Shuka, again trying to be sexy while walking almost in zigzag.

"To sleep sweetie…" said Nanaka reaching the main entrance of the building and taking out her keys, leaving the bag on the floor for a moment.

"Is that code~…? 'to sleep'…I don't wanna sleep~…" said Shuka getting close to Nanaka and hiding her head in the crook of Nanaka's neck, "I… I wanna fuck~…" She ended, staggering again.

Nanaka opened the door, trying to ignore that comment, she quickly put her keys away and grabbed the bag again.

She almost dragged Shuka around the hall to get into the elevator.

"Ow, fancy~…" said Shuka getting into the elevator, it was a small glass elevator, "…are you sure this is your place…? Are you not taking me… to a hotel~ or…?"

"Shuddup." said Nanaka pressing number "6", her patience being tested again.

"Aw~ I love it when you are feisty~," said Shuka, grabbing Nanaka's waist and pulling her towards her body as doors were closing.  
Nanaka gave a soft gasp of surprise, which was quickly shut by Shuka's lips.

Shuka, being drunk, couldn't hold still, and without thinking she stuck her body against Nanaka's, making Nanaka step back and hit the elevator's wall, getting sandwiched by Shuka. She started to kiss Nanaka desperately very clumsily; Nanaka just held Shuka by her waist too, she indeed reciprocated the kiss, but she wasn't feeling it at all, in fact, her eyes were even opened.

Nanaka bit Shuka's lip with a bit of strength, making Shuka stop the make out session.

"Hey..." complained Shuka, pouting.

"Shuka, stop it..." said Nanaka softly, leaving Shuka's lips, like, on cue, the elevator's bell rang. The doors opened.

"We are here..." said Nanaka softly; Shuka smiled wider.

"Take me to bed~," said Shuka huskily.

Nanaka rolled her eyes, grabbed Shuka's hand and the bag again, moving out of the elevator. The floor only had 2 apartments; they walked to the one the right.

Shuka suddenly started giggling; giggles than soon became loud laughter. Nanaka stopped at the front of her door and looked back at Shuka, concerned. Maybe Shuka finally had broken from all that alcohol, or maybe "First years" had put some drug on Shuka's drink.

"What?, what's wrong?" asked Nanaka.

"Oh my, this is definitely your home!" said Shuka while laughing, "now, I don't have any doubts about it…"

"Eh?…"

"What's with this door?" asked Shuka amused, still laughing, " And… Oh, my!, Oh my!, the doormat is too cute!, man…I'm drunk… this ain't real" finished Shuka still giggling.

"You ARE drunk…" said Nanaka deadpan, while she searched for her keys.

"No, seriously, ….oh… "Kawakami", yes, this is your place…right?" said Shuka reading the family sign, then she snorted and kept laughing.

Nanaka rolled her eyes; the main door was pastel pink with a purple frame, and it had a lot of "cute decorations" and girly stuff. The family sign on one side of the wall had striking decoration too.

The doormat was pastel pink, of course, it also had a girly and cute design on it.

"It's…it's like entering a dollhouse!" snapped Shuka loud, "I'm about to enter in the real "Suwa World"…" she said softly, then looked at Nanaka and asked, " How drunk am I?… there's no way this is really your home…"

Nanaka ignored her, she wasn't expecting to invite Shuka so soon to her house, but due to this specific circumstances, she didn't have a choice.

She opened the door and let the two of them in, they were greeted by a fragrance of Sakura flowers.

The house was in complete darkness, that only meant that her parents weren't home.

Nanaka couldn't help but feel a bit sad, at least in Shuka's house there was always Shura or some of Shuka's siblings, or even Mama Saito to be greeted by at the door... Here, there was no sign of neither of Suwa's parents. And of course, her being an only child, meant there were no other siblings around, and because she lived in an apartment she couldn't have any pets, not just because of building policy, but due to Nanaka's job, and her parents never being at home, the poor animal would always be alone…

"I'm home…" Nanaka said softly, knowing that no one would answer, she then turned on the lights.

"Pardon... ah...eh... the intrusion~!" said Shuka loudly, taking her shoes off, and of course, lacking balance.

"Please come— My, Shuka!" said Nanaka, quickly grabbing Shuka by her waist, seeing that she had lost her balance and was almost falling.

Of course, because of that quick motion, Nanaka dropped her bag, her keys and Shuka's bag with the presents, while Shuka dropped one of her shoes.

Shuka hugged Nanaka tight; they stayed in deep silence, which felt like minutes, only being interrupted by the sound of the door closing.

"Shuka… are…. are you ok?…" Nanaka asked softly.

"My… My hero…" said Shuka softly, while lifting her right hand towards Nanaka's face. She gently put some of her bangs of hair behind her ear, and with the same gentleness, she caressed Nanaka's cheek; they lost themselves into each other's eyes, like they used to, and then they kissed lovingly, this time Nanaka closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss deeply, but still tasting alcohol in it.

Shuka started to trace Nanaka's back till reached her thigh and firmly grabbed her one-piece dress, slyly lifting it.

Nanaka opened her eyes abruptly and departed from Shuka's lips, taking a step to the back.

"Shuka, stop…" said Nanaka softly, Shuka opened her eyes, surprised.

"So— sorry…oh!…we are at your place… your parents!" said Shuka in a panic bringing her hands to her mouth

Nanaka just shook her head.

"It's ok, there's nobody home…" said Nanaka in a sad tone, leaving Shuka's waist, picking her keys from the floor, placing them in the hanger and then taking her shoes off, while Shuka stood there like a stone with her sight lost, she suddenly snapped out of it in shock.

"Eh?! If there's no one~ why the hell did you stop me~?!" pleaded Shuka.

Nanaka gave Shuka her "Suwa face", stepping into her house.

"Shuka, sit" she commanded.

As if Shuka was really a puppy she obeyed, and without saying a thing, she took a seat on the stair and continued taking her other shoe off.

Nanaka opened a small wardrobe, then took a pair of slippers for Shuka to use.

"Shank~ youw~..." said Shuka shyly.

Nanaka just hummed, picked her bag, and Shuka's bag of presents, off the floor.

"So~... where are... the~... the unicornsh?..." asked Shuka, amused while standing up, this time carefully to don't fall; Nanaka stopped her steps and looked back at Shuka with a frown.

"Unicorns?"

"I dunno~, 'Hello Kitty' then~?... Shuwawa~ this place looks like a doll house..."

Nanaka blinked a few times, maybe Shuka wasn't that drunk anymore?

"My room," said Nanaka dryly.

Shuka's cheeks became furiously red, she smiled wide, her eyes lit up and she walked quickly, staggering towards Nanaka

"Then let's do~ it!"

"Do it? What? Wait!" said Nanaka, quickly giving Shuka her bag of presents in a way to stop Shuka from getting close to her.

 _I take it back, she is clearly still drunk..._

Shuka grabbed her bag and looked at Nanaka with sad eyes.

"You said... to go to your room..." said Shuka with a sad tone.

"No, 'Hello Kitty' is in my room..."Nanaka deadpanned; Shuka opened her eyes wide and she couldn't help but curl the tip of her lips.

"You... you really have a...Oh my God! Oshuwa~ that is SO sweet~!" Shuka started laughing.

Nanaka just sighed softly, maybe bringing Shuka to her home hadn't been a good idea after all.

"Says the one with the 'Tom & Jerry's sticker on her wardrobe..."

"That is~ from my childhood~..." retorted Shuka, then grinned at Nanaka and walked towards her, still unbalanced, "But, you know, I don't mind~ I can share you with 'Kitty', in your bed~"

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, becoming full embarrassed.

"Shuka, stop that," said Nanaka quickly.

Shuka did stop but looked at Nanaka with sad eyes again

"Shuwawa~, what's wrong?, you don't like me anymore?…" said Shuka with a clear sad tone, somehow her drunkenness fading.

"Eh...? Why are you saying that?" asked Nanaka with concern.

Shuka dropped her bag of presents, which made an awful sound; Nanaka's eyes instantly followed the bag, then with sad eyes, she looked back at Shuka, those were the presents that every Aqours member had given her for her birthday and she was dropping them like trash.

"You… you, keep turning me down…" said Shuka softly, " I've been waiting all night to kiss you~… but you keep shutting me out~, you don't wanna make out with me anymore~…?" said Shuka slowly, trying to speak clearly.

Nanaka shook her head.

"Suwawa~ you owe me… my birthday present…."

"Shuka.. " said Nanaka softly, looking at the bag," the bag—…"

"Why do you care about the bag~?! Is your gift really there~? that's my real birthday gift?" Shuka started to raise her voice, Nanaka frowned.

"Shuka!" scolded Nanaka, Shuka bit her lips in surprise.

"Don't be disrespectful," said Nanaka softly, " All those gifts were from Aqours, mine included, don't treat them like garbage, it's not their fault that you are drunk and don't care about them, but think of how much time and money they spent for you to treat them like that".

Shuka looked at the bag with shame.

"About the gift I _owe_ you…" said Nanaka more firmly, Shuka looked back at her "You are drunk… I can't give that kind of gift to a drunken kid".

Shuka opened her eyes wide and gasped.

"I'm not drunk…I'm not, Oshuwa~," said Shuka, getting closer to Nanaka, begging, "And I'm not... not a kid~ I'm 19~, an adult... an idol~"

Nanaka lifted one eyebrow.

"Pick that bag up"

Commanded Nanaka; Shuka did what she was ordered immediately, Nanaka extended her hand to receive the bag, she didn't want to see Shuka being that careless with the presents anymore.

With her bag and Shuka's in hand, she turned around and walked towards the kitchen.

"Wait for me on the couch…" said Nanaka entering the kitchen, she could hear Shuka mumbling a soft "Yes".

Nanaka left both bags on top of the table, then she went to the cup cabinets, opened it, but her actions were interrupted by Shuka's words of excitement, of course, the decorations in Nanaka's home were going to catch Shuka's eye, she had so many girly and fluffy stuff all around the place.

"Oh, my~ this is so cute~!… Oshuwaaaa~! this is so cute!…and this one is so fluffy! are you… Oh, my~! this place is amazing~! how many cute and fluffy— Oh!"

Nanaka went out of the kitchen, clearly concerned to see Shuka.

"Ow~ Oi it's a one-man sofa~!" she caught Shuka dropping dead on top of her "one-man" sofa with a prominent thud.

"Thish~ is the best~!" said Shuka getting comfy on the sofa, then she looked back at a worried Nanaka, who was looking at her with a prominent frown in her face and a cup in her hands, "This place is madness~, there's no way this is really your house~ I'm definitely drunk!"

Nanaka lifted one eyebrow.

"Are you?…" asked Nanaka dryly.

They stayed in silence a few seconds, maybe for Shuka to analyze her own words; lucky for both of them, the gears of her mind did work, so Shuka gasped in panic.

"No no no~ I'm not, I'm not~! I'm not drunk! I'm so so soooo sober~!"

"Right… can you stay still for a few minutes then?"

"Of course~!" said Shuka doing a salute, like "You" would.

Nanaka smiled at her faintly and returned to the kitchen; she placed the cup on the counter, went to the fridge, took out a carton of milk and poured some in the cup, she returned the milk to the fridge and placed the cup inside the microwave to heat it up.

She looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, she couldn't help but open her eyes wide.

It was just 23:15 pm, it was indeed early, realizing everything that happened earlier, she could have sworn it was at least past midnight, but then, if she thought about it thoroughly, they started in the family restaurant at 18:00 pm, so it made sense if everything went to hell in just a few hours.

Nanaka massaged her temples

 _Going out with these people is dangerous…_

The bell of the microwave rung, telling her that the milk was ready and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oshuwaaa~ are ya cooking?!" shouted Shuka from the other room; Nanaka took the milk out of the microwave and placed it on the counter again, she took out a spoon, and looked for honey in one of the top cabinets.

"O-Suwa~!" Shuka whined again.

"I'm not," shouted Nanaka, calmly pouring some honey in the milk.

"O-Shu-wa~!" whined Shuka again, this time Nanaka even thought it was cute.

"What Shukashuu...?" asked calmly Nanaka finishing with the honey.

"Come and kish me~," said Shuka stomping her words, Nanaka giggled.

"You are so drunk sweetie..." said Nanaka softly walking towards Shuka with the cup in her hands.

"No, no, no~ I'm not... is just, that... I miss you... what...wash that~" asked Shuka finally pointing at the cup.

Nanaka sat at her side and gave her the cup slowly.

"Drink this," said Nanaka softly.

"Wash this~?" asked Shuka again.

"Shaddup and drink," said Nanaka feeling her patience being tested once more.

Shuka did what she was told, carefully because it was hot.

"Hummm~ sweet..." said Shuka after tasting it, Nanaka smiled sweetly at her.

"Warm milk with honey~..." continued Shuka, her eyes almost closed, enjoying the taste, then she snapped abruptly looking at Nanaka.

"Are ya sending me to bed~?!"

Nanaka blinked a few times, trying to invoke her patience back; she had been telling Shuka from the start that she was going to put her in bed to sleep. No seconds intentions. And Nanaka knew that Shuka needed her warm milk before going to bed.

"Shuka you are drunk..." said Nanaka trying to be reasonable.

"Shuwawa, I'm not—"

"Shukashuu, don't try to fight me on this one, I'm sober—"

"I want my, my, birthday gift~," said Shuka pouting while giving cute sips to her milk; Nanaka felt her heart melting at that sight, it was definitely cute.

"Shuka, listen... we agreed that our first time will be special...right?"

"Right!"

"You are drunk right now, are you going to remember anything about tonight?" asked Nanaka in her diligent tone, Shuka went into deep thought, while Nanaka gave her a warm smile, hiding her true thoughts behind her mask.

 _If we fuck right now... she will collapse at the first kiss and I'm gonna be undone, again..._

"I... I will remember!" tried Shuka again.

Nanaka sighed softly, this was pointless, Shuka's strength was her stubbornness.

"Drink your milk, ok?" said Nanaka, and then stood up.

"Are ya treating me... like a child?"

"No," Nanaka lied. Of course, Shuka was behaving like a child, a drunken one.

 _At least she is not throwing up..._

"But you are not in condition," said Nanaka moving towards the kitchen again, hearing Shuka pouting.

She grabbed her abandoned bag and then walked towards her bedroom; she turned on the light. She was indeed greeted by a strong scent of Sakura and citrus, and her incredible collection of stuffed toys and fluffy things, of course, 'Hello Kitty' was there too.

Nanaka made a bitter smile. Her room was the girliest thing ever seen, between the pastel pink and purple color of the walls and curtains, and the fluffy stuff; when Shuka saw it, she would be definitely be mocked about it, or Shuka would believe that there were drugs in the milk.

She left her bag on her desk, walked towards the wardrobe to pick a good PJ for Shuka to wear. She thought about taking a bath, then again, Shuka was not in any condition to be on her own for too long without adult supervision…

… _And I'm not gonna bathe with her… Not now, not with her being drunk, or horny..._

She picked up the PJs and left them on the bed. She stood there looking at the pieces of clothes, her right hand on her chin and getting into deep thought...

 _So…Should I bring the futon out…? or are we sharing the bed…?… In Shuka's house, the futon was kind of extra… we didn't do much, we just… Well, kissed… but, because Shuka stopped me… right now she wants to get into my panties… oh, my…_

Nanaka felt her cheeks becoming wild red…

 _Am I ready for that?_

"O-Shu-waaaaaaa~!"

She heard, snapping her out of her thoughts, indeed Shuka had been left alone for too long.

She smiled sweetly and went quickly to where Shuka was; She was all over the one-man sofa, she had the empty cup in one hand, but her head was hanging back, eyes closed.

"How are you feeling…?" asked Nanaka softly.

Shuka opened her eyes slowly, it seemed that the light was hurting her.

"Shuwawa…" she called softly, Nanaka smiled lovingly, she gently took the cup from her hand and placed it in the coffee table.

"Let's go to bed… to sleep," said Nanaka, making herself very clear about "Sleep".

Nanaka took Shuka's hand and carefully helped her stand up; they slowly walked through the hallway to the bathroom.

Shuka washed her face several times, while Nanaka took out a toothbrush for her to use.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" said Shuka slowly, with her face wet, her makeup a mess, "Now I get what Ainya said that day… I'm a stupid child"

Nanaka frowned, what was this?

"You shouldn't be… be taking care of me…" Shuka gave her a sad look, and with her makeup being all over she even looked sadder.

"Why not?" asked Nanaka, now looking for some makeup remover towels.

"Because… because… I'm the 'Idiot child' of the group… why… how… I…" Shuka was having a hard time finding words; Nanaka tightened her grip on the towels.

"What did you see in me Suwawa?" she finally said, with a knot in her throat and maybe some tears in her eyes, Nanaka couldn't tell because of Shuka's wet face.

"Why do you want to be with me…?.. Or, take care—" Shuka stopped talking when she felt a towel being dropped on her face.

"Stop Shuka," said Nanaka with her "Suwa tone", maybe this was all the booze talking, but as they said, Children and Drunk people tell the truth, well Shuka was both at this moment.

"Clean off your cute face," said Nanaka with a softened tone, Shuka took the towel and looked at Nanaka with a troubled face.

"Don't look at me like that" Nanaka gasped, "Shuka, I could ask you the same question, what the hell do you see in me, or why you insisted in us being a thing…. why would you be interested in me?… the 'demure', the 'boring' one of the group…"

Shuka started to clean off her face with the towel, while Nanaka took her toothbrush and started messing with the toothpaste.

"I've asked myself those questions too you know, but, I guess, I was kind of shy to ask you that…" said Nanaka; Shuka took the towel off her face to look at Nanaka with sad eyes.

"Besides," Nanaka continued, this time rinsing the toothbrush, "even if we are not a thing, Shuka, you are my friend, my co-worker in Aqours, of course, I will take care of you…" she closed the faucet.

"Like, Arisa-san today took care of the rest… we all are taking care of each other…"

Shuka smiled wide, Nanaka started to brush her teeth and looked at her, lifting her eyebrows, like asking "What?"

"Uhm… you called Arisha, 'Arisa-san'… you used to call her by her last name…"

Nanaka deadpanned, and she kept brushing her teeth.

 _Well, something good happened in the training camp I guess… I can't hate Arisa forever..._

"I…guess you are right…" said Shuka softly, throwing the towel to the trash can, then she looked at Nanaka through the mirror.

"I like you," said Shuka, softly but clearly, Nanaka stopped brushing, locking gazes with Shuka.

Nanaka blinked a few times, Shuka smiled wide, with her teeth, then she took the toothbrush that Nanaka left for her, and started brushing her teeth too.

After both finished their "beauty session", Nanaka took Shuka's hand, entwining their fingers, and walked her to her bedroom, getting ready for the worse...

They stood in the doorframe of the room, in silence for a few seconds.

"Oh...just...—"

"Save it." said Nanaka dryly, Shuka looked at her with a goofy grin.

"How...how old are you again...?" asked Shuka in an amused tone.

"I'm still older than you," said Nanaka a bit annoyed and walking into the room, dragging Shuka to the bed; Shuka just laughed.

"There's some Pj— Shuka!" scolded Nanaka, seeing that Shuka just ran towards the bed and threw herself on top of it, hugging the "Hello Kitty' plushie.

"Here she is~!" said Shuka, rolling happily on the bed, Nanaka just blinked a few times, then facepalmed.

Without saying anything else, Nanaka started to move the plushies off her bed and finally, she closed her pastel pink curtains.

Shuka stopped moving around or making sounds, it grabbed Nanaka's attention, so she looked at her; Shuka was laying on top of her bed hugging her pillow, with her eyes closed and a happy grin.

Nanaka smiled faintly.

"Shuka, put on your PJs, I'll be right back…" said Nanaka in a sweet tone while dropping the PJs on top of Shuka's body; she heard a soft "ok" while exiting the room.

Nanaka picked the cup from the coffee table, and went straight to wash it in the kitchen; Nanaka, being a "well-organized" person, couldn't stand letting that cup be dirty till tomorrow. After putting the cup away, she opened the fridge one last time and took two bottled water out…

 _Somehow…. I feel I'll need these…_  
 _Should I Heat up my hot-water bottle?… hum…I'll be sharing the bed with Shuka… Human-hot-bottle… Hot-Shuka-bottle..._

Nanaka giggled about her own lame joke and left the kitchen, turning the lights out. She made a last stop in the changing room, put on her own pink and cute pajamas and took out her contacts.

She returned to her room to find Shuka with eyes closed and spread like a starfish on her bed, her clothes scattered around the room.

Nanaka's left eyebrow twitched.

 _It's ok….it's ok… she is drunk… breath Nanaka… breath…. you can pick that up tomorrow..._

She left the water bottles and her phone on her nightstand; she saw that she had a lot of Line messages from the Aqours chat, but she ignored them, the only thing that mattered now, was that Shuka was in her bed.

She felt butterflies in her belly, and her heart raced.

"Shuka…" called Nanaka, softly sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Shuwawa…" answered Shuka softly, " 'ya here?"

"I'm here…but, I need you to move…"

Shuka opened her eyes, and smiled wide, full teeth and giggled.

"We are going to share the bed...right?"

Nanaka hummed.

Shuka moved, letting Nanaka in, she didn't waste any time, and as soon as Nanaka was inside, she cuddled her, getting in her position on Nanaka's chest.

With a lazy movement, Nanaka turned off the lights, and got comfortable, hugging Shuka back.

"I hope you enjoyed your birthday... sleep tight sweetie…" said Nanaka and gave a last kiss in Shuka's forehead.

That, backfired terribly.

Like there was a switch on Shuka's body, Shuka opened her eyes wide and grabbed Nanaka's PJs tightly; Nanaka opened her eyes

"What is it…?" asked Nanaka feeling that Shuka was uneasy in her embrace.

 _Maybe she wants to throw up?..._

"Suwawa…" started Shuka softly, " I…cant stand this…"

Nanaka blinked a few times trying to understand that, then she frowned.

"Eh? What….what do you mean?" asked Nanaka confused.

"This… us, right now…"

Nanaka lazily turned her night lamp on so she could see Shuka better: at that moment, Shuka started to give soft and hot kisses on Nanaka's collarbone.

"Shu—Shuka!" tried Nanaka, and with clumsy hands, she made Shuka to stop "Stop... stop"

Shuka separated from Nanaka's chest and lifted her torso to look straight at her.

"Why?" Shuka pouted, "we are finally alone~, there's no one here and we are not working, so I can even call you Na—"

"Nanaka" finished and interrupted Nanaka; Shuka bit her lips.

Nanaka made a bitter face.

"I'm sorry..." apologized Nanaka softly, then she sat straight on her bed; Shuka had to do the same, but facing her.

Both stayed looking at each other for a few seconds, or maybe minutes, both with clear sad faces.

Even though Shuka was drunk, she looked perfectly lucid; then it struck Nanaka, they were scared. Or at least, she was.

Nanaka looked down...

Shuka was really eager to do it, and now she felt somehow ready, maybe because of the booze?  
No, she was eager to do it at the camp, but Nanaka was the one who told her that maybe doing it behind the cottage wasn't appropriate, so it was better to wait, so Shuka was looking forward to this opportunity, indeed, but Nanaka was giving her the cold shoulder the whole evening, because she was drunk.

Was that just an excuse?

They kissed for the first time a week ago, the day before the training camp, they kissed again and Shuka confessed her feelings for Nanaka the next day; on the second day of the camp, Nanaka touched Shuka, not directly, but sure it caused her an intense orgasm; and right now, they were in this situation.

Maybe it was a little too fast to take that step? Maybe it was just too soon? What was going to happen if Shuka didn't like it? Was this her first time with a girl? Or what if Nanaka wasn't good in bed? What would happen if everything ended in a bad way, and they determined that they couldn't repeat this thing again, but they would have to see each other on Monday... Not just Monday... for the next five years...

Was it worth it? Compromising Aqours because they were horny?

At this moment Aina's words snapped into Nanaka's head, hitting like a hammer.

"Shuka..." said Nanak softly, still with her face down "Are you... do you... how are you feeling?" Nanaka's voice was full of doubt; Shuka gave her a concerned look.

"Suwawa, 'ya ok?, I don't feel that drunk anymore... I think... I'm ok... what is it Suwawa?..." asked Shuka with concern, searching for her eyes.

"I'm having doubts..." said Nanaka softly; Shuka made a panicked face.

"About...? Us?" asked Shuka

"Shuka, a week ago... at your place... you stopped me..." Nanaka lifted her sight straight to Shuka's eyes,  
"You said you weren't ready, but two days later, you wanted to do it behind the reception cottage in the camp... How...? What happened? What changed?"

Shuka blinked a few times, then she gave her a bright smile, the smile that Nanaka adored.

"We changed... at my place, we didn't know what was going on... we had this attraction... I don't know, I was scared, I had so many doubts..." Shuka grabbed Nanaka's hand, she held them into hers, "You were there for me, it felt good, it felt right...but we didn't know how we felt towards each other...right?"

Nanaka nodded.

"Then we talked; Suwawa I like you..." Shuka looked right into Nanaka's eyes and soul, "I feel so safe, so secure, so calm with you... that all my doubts fade... that even my stupidity takes a break..."

Nanaka just blinked a few times.

"With you, I'm not afraid..." finished Shuka with a sweet tone.

Nanaka felt her heart melting, the butterflies in her belly going wild… but then, a cold sweat ran down her spine.

 _But I am… with her…I'm afraid… because I'm older… I need to be—_

"Suwawa" Shuka Interrupted her thoughts; Nanaka blinked furiously.

"Un," said Nanaka softly.

"I think, this is a good time for 'ya to drop your 'demure' thingie and talk to me…" said Shuka with a smile, " I… I don't know what you're thinking… or what do 'ya want…" Shuka started softly caressing Nanaka's hands, "I have told you twice… that I like you… and at least… I want an answer…"

Nanaka tightened her lips.

What the hell did she want? At the moment she only had acted by instinct more than reason, but when she was with Shuka, she couldn't think straight. No pun intended. It was different when she was with Aina for example, her reasoning mind kicked in right away…

 _Aina…why the hell am I thinking about her when I'm in bed with Shuka … talking serious stuff…_

"I like you too Shukashuu…" she finally said, tightened her grip on Shuka's hands, "I just… I just want our first time to be special… You in all of your senses… not drunk…or—"

"But I'll always be drunk…" said Shuka amused, "every time I'm with you, I feel drunk…"

Nanaka turned wild red and gave her a coy smile. She had never felt this embarrassed before; Shuka laughed.

"You are cute…Suwa Nanaka…" said Shuka giggling, " I like this side of you…"

"Shuka please…" said Nanaka embarrassed, leaving Shuka's hands to hide behind her owns.

"Well…" said Shuka moving towards Nanaka and sitting at her side, to her left,  
"We can sleep… we did that before right?"

"Shuka…" said Nanaka with a soft sad tone.

"At my place, I was the one who wasn't ready, maybe you aren't ready, or whatever, you respected that of me before, I don't want to push ya either…"  
Shuka gave her a smug smile, like saying "look at how mature I am", Nanaka lifted one eyebrow.

 _What's with this?_  
 _Is she challenging me?…_

Nanaka hummed.

Nanaka being a bad loser, she tightened her lips; this didn't feel right, her, being the older one, should be the "experienced" one, the one in control, or in charge… and not the one full of doubts.

"Shuka, what's gonna happen if you don't like it…?" asked Nanaka shyly; Shuka gasped.

"I don't see that happening…"

"Eh? why are you so sure…?" asked Nanaka, looking at her with concern.

"Suwawa, if everything goes wrong, we will still be friends… and coworkers, and I will still like you…" said Shuka in a very carefree way.

"You sound so sure…"

"Because I am!" said Shuka happily looking at Nanaka, " Suwawa, we have kissed and I loved it, I feel addicted… and... you have already… touched me… and… here I am… waiting for more… how can this go wrong?" finished Shuka, looking straight ahead, avoiding Nanaka's eyes because of embarrassment; her cheeks becoming wild red.

 _There are so many things that can go wrong…_  
… _but, who cares about that now?…_

 _To hell with that._

Nanaka licked her lips.

"Ok… sounds fair…"  
Said Nanaka slowly, and she slyly moved her arms to touch Shuka's shoulders; Shuka jumped, surprised.  
"… last time I checked… it was still your birthday… and I still owe you my present…".

With that said, Nanaka kissed Shuka's right shoulder.

Shuka lost her words and stiffened in her spot; her body became hot, her cheeks burning, it seemed that Nanaka found a very sensitive area in Shuka's body; a weakness.

Nanaka smirked, her eyes darkening, and slowly greeting her lust back.

 _I'm the older one… I'm the one who should lead in this… I hope she is really ready this time…_  
… _cuz I'm not gonna stop until she comes._

Nanaka softly lifted her right hand to touch Shuka's cheek, softly turning Shuka's head towards hers.

"Happy birthday Shuka…"

Said Nanaka in a whisper, while trapping Shuka's lips with hers in a soft kiss, which in no time she made deeper and wetter, introducing her tongue; Shuka didn't say a thing, she kissed her back, also using her playful tongue. Soon, they were in an intense dance of tongues and lip bites.

Wet sounds and soft whimpers started to fill the room, while playful hands started to travel skin, soft touches increasing the temperature between bodies.

Nanaka moved her right hand from Shuka's cheek to the back of her head to deepen the kiss, she wanted to kiss her soul; this time, she could kiss her all she wanted, there weren't any members around, no work to do, just the both of them, and no one would interrupt them…

 _I can love her all what I want..._  
 _I want more_

With that in mind, Nanaka moved her body up, making Shuka lay down on her bed, straddling her, but never leaving Shuka's lips.

Shuka's hands quickly started tracing Nanaka's body, till she grabbed the hem of her PJ's shirt; Nanaka instantly broke the kiss to grab Shuka's wrists and put them flat over her head.

They stopped for a few seconds, panting heavily, their lips swollen, looking at each other, somehow devouring the other with an intense gaze, full of lust and love.

"I'm gonna end what I started a week ago..." said Nanaka huskily.

Shuka smiled at her, but before she could say a thing, Nanaka was back on her lips, kissing her hungrily; she could feel Shuka's body sticking to her, her nipples getting aroused, her legs becoming uneasy, meaning that Shuka was responding to her teasing.

Without leaving her lips, Nanaka moved one of her legs, and slyly placed her thigh between Shuka's legs, right on her crotch, this motions made Shuka moan into Nanaka's kiss, but she didn't stop there, Nanaka wanted more...

The more the lust consumed her, the less clearly she could think; Nanaka was feeling drunk by her own desire and Shuka's actions, like her kisses, her bites and her playful, crazy tongue; she started to feel dizzy, suddenly she needed air.

She separated from Shuka's lips, and hungrily moved to Shuka's neck, kissing, sucking and biting every inch of her skin, while at the same time, she strategically started moving her thigh forwards and backwards, getting friction on Shuka's crotch; Shuka moaned as if she was in heaven.

She left one of Shuka's wrist and moved her hand to travel Shuka's supple body with a firm touch, first tracing her belly over the PJs; Shuka gave soft whimpers, which started to increase in volume while Nanaka moved her hand to under her PJs, first tracing her fabulous and tight abs, feeling her soft skin and later reaching one of her breasts... Nanaka stopped and separated from Shuka's neck to look down at her...

Maybe this where her last moment with a clear mind; Shuka's panting was very elaborate, her cheeks were bright in an intense red, her ears too, her lips were really swollen, her neck had some bright marks too, but Shuka looked happy.

They shared a shy smile; Nanaka squeezed Shuka's breast softly, but she never took her sight away from Shuka's eyes. As if she was asking permission.

"It's... it's ok..." said Shuka softly and she moved her free hand towards Nanaka's hand, and helped her squeeze harder on her own breast; Shuka let out a cute whimper.

Nanaka licked her lips in hunger.

Like if she was possessed by lust again, Nanaka went down, towards Shuka's lips, giving her a deep and wet kiss, while starting to grope Shuka's breast with more passion; at the same time, her thigh continued its pace on Shuka's groin; Shuka started to moan into the kiss.

The heat attacked Nanaka sooner than she thought, and sending everything to hell, she separated from Shuka's lips, and in a quick motion she moved her hand off of Shuka's breast and took Shuka's shirt off.

"You don't need this..." said Nanaka in a husky tone, throwing the shirt far away, this time Nanaka didn't mind; the only thing that mattered to her, was half naked Shuka under her body.

Shuka covered her chest shyly, this was the first time Nanaka was going to see her naked body in a sexy way, more intimate, and not in the changing room or in an _onsen_ ; no, this time was sexual. Something way bigger, because this wasn't just sex...

"Shuka..."  
Called Nanaka softly, she went down to caress Shuka's cheek sweetly, not breaking eye contact, like if she wasn't interested in Shuka's torso.

"If you feel uncomfortable in any way, you must tell me, and I will stop right away... I'm not gonna do anything you are not ok with..." said Nanaka with her serious "Suwa face".

Shuka smiled lovingly, taking her arms off her chest; she grabbed Nanaka's puffed cheeks and moved her towards herself, their faces only inches from each other.

"Make love to me, Suwa Nanaka," said Shuka with her sexy voice and sealing the deal with a new passionate kiss.

She didn't have to say it twice; Nanaka was consumed this time with more passion than lust and started massaging Shuka's breasts while moving her hips at a pace for her thigh to keep applying friction on Shuka's groin.

Nanaka was ecstatic with the softness of Shuka's breasts, and soon she left Shuka's lips, not before giving them a good last bite; she gave her hot kisses on the neck, then started going down, kissing, licking and sucking every inch of Shuka's skin that was in the way to reach her breast. Shuka gave a cute moan when she felt Nanaka's tongue on her right breast, while her left one was being groped gently.

Nanaka enjoyed her time on Shuka's breasts, giving the necessary attention with her mouth, licking and sucking the erected nipple, while with her other hand, she softly squeezed the left one; Shuka started to moan loud, it seemed that all this stimulation was sending Shuka to the top, her hands where grabbing the sheets tightly, and her legs started to be uneasy.

Nanaka shifted to her left breast and started to do the same, but this time she couldn't enjoy it like before, because Shuka's moans started to get louder, and she started to feel something warm on her thigh...

 _My...she came already..._

Nanaka smirked while sucking hard on Shuka's breast one last time, making Shuka moan loud again.

 _I'm not going to stop, I can't stop, I need more..._

Nanaka didn't say a thing and left Shuka's breast and kept going down; she started to kiss Shuka's belly, of course, she moved her thigh off Shuka's groin, with her hands she traced Shuka's tight abs until she reached the hem of Shuka's Pj pants,

She grabbed them firmly with both of her hands and kissed her bellybutton, softly.

"Su... Suwa... Suwawa..." called Shuka softly; Nanaka stopped to look at her.

Both locked eyes; Shuka's face was bright red, her panting was quite elaborated, her eyes were somehow watery, was she scared? Nanaka instead had an intense look, her eyes being consumed by lust, she was loving everything about Shuka's body and reactions.

"Are you ok...?" asked Nanaka softly, and she tightened her grip on the hem of her pants, somehow asking for Shuka's permission again.

Shuka drowned by embarrassment brought her right arm to her eyes, hiding behind it and nodded; Nanaka licked her lips, and then she narrowed her eyes.

"Shuka... I can stop if you are not comfortable..." said Nanaka softly.

 _But I rather prefer you didn't stop me..._

"I'm ok..." said Shuka shyly, still hiding her embarrassment, "are you sure you want to continue...?" She asked.

Nanaka frowned.

Why was Shuka asking her that? She was the most enthusiastic to do this... Something was off...

Nanaka smiled and bent down again to give another kiss on Shuka's bellybutton, and then she got it. She realized a strange heat and scent coming from Shuka's lower half.

 _She is ready..._

"Shuka, do you want me to continue...?" asked Nanaka softly, she saw that Shuka nodded slowly, it seemed that Shuka was debating with herself if she was ready to continue or not.

Nanaka grinned, she bent over again, starting to fill Shuka's skin with lovely kisses again, while slowly taking the remaining clothes off of Shuka's body; Shuka raised her hips to facilitate that task, but then she regret it... As soon as she felt totally naked, she closed her legs and crossed her arms over her chest.

Nanaka threw the clothes somewhere on the room's floor, and then looked at Shuka under her, so frail, so embarrassed, so scared too.

Nanaka gave her a soft smile and went up once again to kiss her softly, deeply and lovingly. The kiss didn't last long.

"It's ok sweetie..." said Nanaka caressing Shuka's cheeks, " you are gorgeous..."

"Suwawa... I'm sorry... this is new for me..." said Shuka shyly, Nanaka rose her eyebrows, somehow she knew that.

"We can stop..." said Nanaka, but Shuka shook her head.

"No, I want this... Suwawa, _do_ me..." asked Shuka shyly again, her cheeks bright red.

They kissed once again, this time Nanaka made the kiss last a bit longer for Shuka to take it easy, then she left Shuka's lips, grabbed something from her nightstand and moved down to meet Shuka's lowers lips.

She went down again while kissing Shuka's body, tracing the softness of her skin, till she reached her hips; she started to kiss them, Shuka let out soft whimpers of pleasure again; Nanaka's hands reached Shuka's thighs, she slowly and softly caressed them, telling Shuka that she needed to open her legs, so she did, while at the same time she rose her knees.

Nanaka could feel it below her; Shuka's scent and a dazzling heat, she couldn't fight against her curiosity anymore. She stopped kissing Shuka's hips and look at Shuka's most sensitive and precious place.

She moved down grabbing Shuka's thigh, of course, Nanaka's intense gaze made Shuka stop whimpering and looked down at her, her eyes widened in panic.

"Oh my!" she shouted trying to close her legs once again, but Nanaka didn't let her; she tightened her grip, without taking her eyes away from Shuka's core, "Suwawa... don't... don't look at it... I'm... I couldn't... I—"

"Cute"

Said Nanaka like in trance, and without saying anything else, she quickly moved her hands off Shuka's thighs, taking out the thing she grabbed from her nightstand, it was a small scrunchie and started making a high ponytail.

"What... what are ya doing?" said Shuka, with a mix of fear and embarrassment.

"Invoking 'Kanan'..." said Nanaka in a husky tone finishing her ponytail.

"You Wha— aaaaaahhhhh~!" Shuka moaned loudly, sending her head back onto the pillows with her troubled thoughts included.

Nanaka started tracing Shuka's slit with her tongue, exploring every corner of Shuka's most intimate place, making Shuka moan, grunt and whimper in pleasure. Unconsciously, she slowly started to open her legs wider for Nanaka to go even deeper into this exploration.

Shuka's moans became louder, she tightened her grip on the sheets; Nanaka was enjoying this experience, but it wasn't enough.

With her playful tongue she searched for the ultimate price; Shuka's entrance.

She moved her hands away from Shuka's thighs and used her right hand to have a clear path while her left hand started to tease Shuka's clit

"Oh~ my~...Su~ waaaaa~ ahhhh~" Shuka was out of herself.

Nanaka found her entrance, and without any delay, she inserted her playful tongue inside Shuka, making her moan even louder.

Shuka couldn't keep steady anymore, and she gave into her pleasure; she started to rock her hips and brought her hands towards Nanaka's head, trying to make her tongue to go deeper.

Her moans where out of control, her hips rocking so hard onto Nanaka's face, that she was forced to take different actions; first she, brought her hands back towards Shuka's thighs, trying to maintain Shuka in place; and second, trying very hard not to come from hearing Shuka's loud moans and whimpers.

"Suwa...Suwaaa~...wa~, I'm...ahhh~ I'm gonna...ahhh~!" screamed Shuka loud, tightening her grip on Nanaka's hair, lifting her hips and reaching a wonderful orgasm.

Shuka lay almost numb on the bed, her arms stretched like a starfish, eyes shut tight, panting heavily, trying hard to recover her senses; on the other half, Nanaka moved her head out of Shuka's most sensitive place, and started licking her lips, tasting Shuka in every lick...

"Suwa..." called Shuka in a pant, " Suwawa...that was—..."

"Are you ok...?" Interrupted Nanaka in a husky tone, caressing her thighs once again; Shuka jumped in surprise, clearly, she wasn't expecting Nanaka to touch her there so soon.

"I'm ...I'm ok...woo~...that was... wonderaaah~!" Moaned Shuka again, "Suwawa, what are yaaa~ oh my!"  
She kept moaning and started again doing some cute whimpers.

Nanaka returned to her spot between Shuka's legs, giving her long licks, that of course, Shuka being so sensitive, were giving her some extra sensations.

"I'm not done yet," said a voice coming from between Shuka's legs.

"Suwawa... I already...ahhhh~ came... what...what are... yaaaa~ doing?"

Said Shuka with troubles, but in that instant, Nanaka stopped teasing her and left Shuka's groin; she crawled slowly towards Shuka with a darkened face, licking her lips suggestively, locking gazes with Shuka; she was consumed by her own lust, and Shuka had become her pray.

Shuka opened her eyes wide.

"I'm not done yet," said Nanaka again in a husky tone, and without saying anything else, she locked her lips with Shuka's, trapping her in another hot, wet and messy kiss.

Shuka, still being sensitive because of her previous orgasms, didn't take too long for her to accept Nanaka's new intentions, and in no time she was hugging Nanaka back, sticking her body to hers, whimpering in pleasure with each kiss.

Nanaka, who was being consumed by her lust, and seeing that Shuka was kissing her back with equal passion, didn't hesitate anymore, and started groping and tracing Shuka's supple body with her incredible touch; Shuka was in ecstasy, but she was starting to lack air from Nanaka's hungry kissing session.

Shuka broke the kiss, and softly touched Nanaka's shoulders as a sign for her to stop.

"Suwawa..." she said softly, Nanaka just looked at her with her eyes darkened in lust and eagerness to keep kissing her,  
"You... you...were supposed to lack energy!... Where is this stamina coming from?!"

Nanaka blinked a few times; Yes, she had low energy and lacked stamina, but for other kinds of activities, like, dancing, but this activity, in particular, was something else, like if she was receiving this energy from somewhere else, from out of her own body...

Nanaka's gaze softened; she touched Shuka's cheek tenderly.

"Love"

Shuka's eyes widened, and of course, she lost every word, but Nanaka didn't.

"I like you Saito Shuka," said Nanaka in a loving and tender voice, Shuka's response was to withdraw her hands from Nanaka's shoulders and touche her cheeks, welcoming her again to kiss.

The kiss was tender, lovely and sweet, it was indeed full of love, but Nanaka wasn't satisfied yet...

So she moved her right hand down, tracing Shuka's body once again, and greeting Shuka's wet spot between her legs; Shuka moaned into the kiss, but Nanaka didn't stop either, her kissing or her touching, she wanted to demonstrate Shuka how _deep_ her love for her was, so she started to move her fingers relentlessly on Shuka's clit, wet sound starting to fill the room, along with Shuka's moans and whimpers.

 _This...this is so lewd... she's soaked... can...I..._

"Shuka..." said Nanaka leaving Shuka's lips for a second, and called her sexily into her ear, Shuka opened her eyes and locked gazes with her,  
"May I ...come in...?" asked Nanaka in a mixed tone of shyness and husky, but it seemed that this question freaked poor Shuka out.

Shuka bit her lip, and suddenly the room became more silent.

"I..." started Shuka shyly, " I...I dunno... is it going to hurt?..." she asked afraid.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide in surprise and stopped her fingers on Shuka's clit.

 _Oh, my...this IS Shuka's first..._

Nanaka tried to remain in full control, and calm. By Shuka's wetness she could tell that it might not hurt her, but it the end, every body is different...

"Do you trust me?" asked Nanaka softly caressing Shuka's cheek.

"Of course..."

Nanaka smiled lovingly.

"Then kiss me..."

So she did. Shuka kissed her, lovely and sweet, their tongues again dancing in each other's mouths; while Nanaka slyly moved her long and thin finger to Shuka's entrance. She used her slickness to her advantage, as it slid slowly inside of Shuka's core.

Shuka moaned into the kiss, and as Nanaka thought, Shuka was wet enough for her experience to be more pleasant than painful.

But it couldn't end like that, so Nanaka started to move her finger at a medium pace, that to her surprise, it was making Shuka lose herself again; she started to rock her hips at the same pace, she stopped kissing Nanaka because of her urge to moan and whimper in pleasure.

Nanaka was in bliss, seeing Shuka so over the top about her actions, so she increased her speed, to which Shuka's response was to actually lift her legs and lock them to Nanaka's hips.

Nanaka couldn't take it, and inserted a second finger, curling them while increasing the pace, which Shuka followed with her hips, wet sounds mixing with Shuka's moans and whimpers, now the headboard started hitting ceaselessly against the wall; the wet and sticky sounds getting louder with every hit on the headboard.

Shuka's passion was starting to make Nanaka dizzy and she was so hot right now, that she started to pant with Shuka, her own groin was on fire, asking, no, begging for her release too...

But, It all ended with a loud moan from Shuka, her back arching, then lying on the bed, like a starfish, once again...

Nanaka looked at Shuka's numb body and smiled proudly; with her left hand she caressed Shuka's cheek and gave her a lovely kiss on her lips; Shuka opened her eyes softly.

Nanaka, softly and carefully, took her fingers out, making Shuka grunt, but not a painful grunt.

"How are you...?" asked Nanaka softly, Shuka smiled wide.

" _Daisuki_ ," said Shuka in a soft whisper, which made Nanaka's heart race.

She kissed her. She kissed her deeply again, accepting her feelings, accepting her.

Shuka encircled her arms around Nanaka's neck and answered the kiss back, tenderly.

They spent a few minutes doing just that, they kept kissing lovingly while hugging, enjoying each other's presence and body.

It was Nanaka who broke the embrace and moved out of the bed; Shuka tried to sit quickly to stop Nanaka.

"Stay... cover yourself with the bed sheet," said Nanaka in a soft tone.

"Where are you going...?" asked Shuka with almost a whine.

Nanaka looked at her with a smug smile.

"Toilet..." said Nanaka and made the motion to stand up but Shuka stopped her by grabbing her shirt, then both realized that Nanaka was still fully dressed.

"Stay..." said Shuka with a sad tone, Nanaka gave her another sweet smile and showed Shuka her right hand and two of her fingers, Shuka opened her eyes wide and bit her lips, the fingers had traces of blood.

Shuka let go of Nanaka's shirt, her cheeks becoming bright red in embarrassment, and she let Nanaka go out of her room to wash their love being consummated.

Nanaka entered the restroom without even bothering to turn on the lights, and lazily opened the faucet, but before she washed her fingers she looked at them... now, there's no turning back, she had done Shuka, she took Shuka's purity with her fingers... this would definitely be a huge step in their relationship...

She gasped and washed her hand, feeling that something was wrong...

She was applying soap in her hands when she looked at herself in the mirror; she was fully dressed and undone...

She couldn't finish when she was touching Shuka, then again, that would have been a collateral orgasm, not because Shuka was actually touching her, but, she was happy indeed, because Shuka had had two wonderful orgasms, and they were because of her...

She took the opportunity to wash her mouth too, not because Shuka's nectar wasn't to her taste, but because of the sensation.

She was closing the faucet when she felt something weird between her legs; she slowly moved her thighs and realized that...

 _Good Lord, I'm soaked..._

Of course, she was beyond the wetness, she had been kissing Shuka for the last 2 hours, touching her, licking her, tasting every inch of her, and Shuka had done nothing about it, maybe because she was drunk, but now, well now because Nanaka took the lead in the act, maybe it was time to go back and ask Shuka for some retribution...

But, was she going to know how to do it? This was her first time, maybe the first time in her entire life, so maybe she would freak out in the first moment she saw Nanaka's naked body... Well, she was a kid after all, no matter how many years she turned today... She was still a child... And now she had taken that from her...

 _Aina was right... she is a kid, can I be happy with this kid?...maybe after today she can change... do I want her to change? God dammit Aina and her ideas... Aina and her talks... Aina and her jealousy... Aina and her..._

Nanaka snapped out of her mind, realizing what she was doing...

She was touching herself while thinking of Aina...

With panicked eyes she took her hand away from her own groin, her fingers soaked, so she quickly washed them and cleaned them with the towel.

 _I shouldn't be thinking of another person and be touching myself while my wannabe girlfriend is out there in my own bed, NAKED..._

She rushed out of the restroom, almost running trying to get her "dirty thoughts" back in the toilet.

She entered her bedroom, of course, the ambient wasn't as neat and clean as before, it smelled like sex of course. She took a quick look, everything scattered around, and a happy Shuka resting in her bed; Nanaka smiled sweetly, but feeling her wetness being somewhat unbearable right now...

She went close to the bed. She couldn't help but notice that one of the water bottles was almost empty, indeed that was Shuka's thirst after two consecutive orgasms... then she looked at Shuka, she was embracing Nanaka's pillow again, eyes shut with a sweet smile on her lips. Nanaka undid her ponytail, leaving the scrunchie back again on the nightstand, and turned the lamp off.

Nanaka got inside the bed, Shuka instantly opened her eyes, slightly.

"Hey..." said Shuka softly.

"Hey..." answered Nanaka, getting comfy in her bed, " how are you feeling...?"

Shuka got closer to her to cuddle, Nanaka of course, hugged her lovingly.

"I'm fine Suwawa..." said Shuka in a soft and sleepy tone.

"Did it hurt?... Are you ok...?" asked Nanaka with concern, feeling Shuka entwine her legs to her, making the wet sensation on groin even more unbearable.

Shuka shook her head, and tightened her embrace; Nanaka, feeling herself hot and trapped in this situation...

"I loved it..." said Shuka almost in a whisper.

Nanaka made a sad face, everything was telling her that Shuka was too tired to continue, meaning that she would be left undone _again._

Nanaka blinked and made a bitter expression, then she closed her eyes, trying to convince herself that it was ok, it was Shuka's birthday, she was drunk, later had been fucked, so it was normal that she was feeling too tired to return the favor...

Nanaka tightened her embrace and sighed softly.

She kissed Shuka's forehead sweetly

"Good night Shuka..." she said softly

Shuka's response was something that Nanaka couldn't hear, but she didn't mind it, right now, she was using all her will power to calm her desires to be touched, or to release herself...

Indeed, it was a long night.

.

.

.

Morning came with a soft breeze, even if it was a warm morning.

The sun's rays penetrated the curtains, making the lighting in the room pastel pink, of course, it was a little bit bright for one of them.

Of course, not for Nanaka, this being her room, she was used to this bright colors on summer mornings, and because of her bad habits of sleeping late, she could sleep in the whole morning and save some more sleep for later…

But Shuka wasn't used to this, so Nanaka was awakened by an uneasy kid moving around her bed. She was facing her nightstand while Shuka was facing the window, it seemed that in some moment at night they separate their lovely embrace while sleeping.

"Shuka…" mumbled Nanaka in a sleepy mode, with a very low voice without opening her eyes.

She felt the movement stopped and was replaced it by two lovely arms hugging her belly, and a warm _naked_ body sticking to her back.

Nanaka frowned with her eyes closed; she remembered last night's events, summing up everything she had done. They had Shuka's party, had eaten and had drinks, had fun, she indeed laughed a lot, then Shuka got drunk, she brought her here, to her house, and then had made love to Shuka, that was why she was feeling a _naked_ body behind her…

 _She is naked… ZzZzZ…naked…_  
 _Nanaka she is NAKED!_

Nanaka opened her eyes abruptly, Shuka was _naked_ in her bed while she was fully dressed; she could feel that her uneasy feeling was coming again, she still felt _undone._

And what made it worse, Shuka started giving her small and cute kisses on the back of her neck, making her hornier than when she had woken up.

"Shu…Shuka…"

She called out softly, with some fear; Nanaka had some mixed feelings, while she was feeling quite horny and very needy, if Shuka kept doing that, she might open the Pandora's box of Nanaka's lust again, and she would start fucking Shuka raw, right here, but on another hand… It was too early yet to start fucking around, Nanaka was feeling tired and sleepy, she hadn't slept enough to start using her no stamina and energy right now…

But Shuka was an energetic kid.

"Good morning sleepy head!" said Shuka with a lot of energy, giving Nanaka more energetic kisses on her neck; Nanaka stiffed in her spot, feeling her Pandora's box shaking.

Nanaka moved to face Shuka, in a way, for her to stop doing that, but it seemed that turning around was even a worse idea; she greeted a smiling and happy Shuka, she was disheveled and looked so God damn sexy, Nanaka opened her eyes like fried eggs…

 _Ok, Ok…I'm fully awake now…_

"How... How are you feeling…?" asked Nanaka softly, blinking a few times; Shuka smiled wide, but didn't say a thing, she just got close and kissed her, sweetly on her lips. It was a peck, a lovely one, so it was short, but indeed, that kiss was the key to "Nanaka's box"

"I'm really good Suwawa…" she said in a soft tone, smiling at her wide.

"No hangover…?"

Shuka shook her head while smiling.

"Good…" said Nanaka in her singsong tone, trying to hide her desires.

"Thank you…" said Shuka sweetly, Nanaka rose her eyebrows, "for giving me such a wonderful present…"

"Did... Did you like it…?" asked Nanaka shyly.

"I loved it…" Shuka said tenderly, "My… Osuwa…what the hell is going on with your tongue….?" she said amused, Nanaka's cheeks became wild red, she wasn't expecting some kind of post-sex analysis, it should be more simple, like if it was good or not. Period.

"What…what's wrong with it…?" asked Nanaka shyly, afraid of the answer.

"How… how do you do that…?" asked Shuka with real concern.

Nanaka blinked a few times, thinking that this was a joke, but Shuka seemed so serious.

"Eh… well... I don't know… I…" Nanaka narrowed her eyebrows " I eat Yogurt…".

"Yogurt…?" said Shuka with concern, not quite understanding it, Nanaka got closer.

"…with no spoon…" she said in a husky voice; Shuka made an "o" mouth, while Nanaka giggled.

Both shared some laughs. Then Shuka sat up, the sheets leaving her body, so now Nanaka could see her body clearly; she bit her lower lip.

"Should I make some breakfast…?" asked Shuka looking down at her with a bright smile.

"Eh? breakfast?"

"Like in the movies, the day after, couples share breakfast in bed…" Shuka giggled.

 _Couples… are we…? now?…._  
 _God! It's too early!_

But Nanaka wanted something else, so before Shuka could stand, she grabbed Shuka's arm and made her stay in bed.

"Shuka, don't," she said sitting up.

"Oh, you… don't wanna have breakfast…? or you want to prepare it for me?, Osuwa I love cooking… let me help you then!" Shuka indeed had a lot of energy.

Nanaka shook her head.

"Shuka, it's not that…" She said with her sleepy "Suwa face".

"What's wrong… Osuwa?" said Shuka with a bit of sadness.

"Shuka…. you…" Nanaka blinked a few times, then sighed, "Breakfast can wait, come back here…"

Shuka sat again on her side of the bed, and looking at Nanaka concerned, like if Shuka knew that now a speech was coming.

"Shuka you are naked…" started Nanaka softly.

"Oh, right… I can put some clothes on if you like…"

Nanaka shook her head.

"Shuka…you are naked… I'm not… I'm fully dressed…" she tried again, but Shuka only moved her head to the side and blinked a few times, maybe it was early for her too?

But seeing that she wasn't getting it, Nanaka kicked her "demure thing" to the back of her head.

"Ok..." said Nanaka with a sigh, " Shuka, you liked what we did last night?"

"My, Osuwa, of course…it was—" but Nanaka didn't let her finish; in a quick motion Nanaka had moved in front of her and knelt,  
" What… what are you—"

"Shut up," said Nanaka in a husky way, she softly grabbed Shuka's right hand and guided it to one of her breasts.

Shuka opened her eyes wide, in the very moment she was in contact with Nanaka's breast, she could feel her nipple being aroused. Shuka stopped breathing, of course, she wasn't expecting that and seeing that she was astonished and like stone, Nanaka continued.

 _Thought so…this is completely new for her…_  
 _Desperate moments mean desperate measures…._

If Shuka wasn't going to do something about it, Nanaka must have to do it.

So she tightened her grip on Shuka's hand, guiding her to grope her properly; Shuka swallowed hard.

"Shuka…I need you to touch me too…" said Nanaka shyly, Shuka was like in shock, so Nanaka carried on.

She took her guide hand off of her breast and guided Shuka's hand towards her groin, Nanaka lifted her torso and her thighs of her kneeling position, so she was standing up with her knees as support. Shuka was in awe looking at her.

Throwing all of her embarrassment to the back of her mind, she closed her eyes, her cheeks becoming wild red, and with her left hand, she lowered her pants a bit, enough for her guide hand, and Shuka's, to get through and touch her.

She gave a soft moan when she felt Shuka's finger in her core, it was a relief.

"Oh…my…" said Shuka softly, " you are soaking wet…"

Nanaka bit her lips, she kept her eyes shut feeling the sensation of having another hand that wasn't her own searching and exploring her insides.

"Oh…" said Shuka in surprise and amusement, she started moving her fingers quickly, and wet sounds started to fill the room, " Suwawa…"

"I need you… to do me too…" said Nanaka shyly.

She waited a few seconds for Shuka to react, but it seemed that she was really enjoying moving her fingers around Nanaka's wetness, so again, Nanaka had to take the lead, "Nanaka's box" being opened once again but this time in the receiving role.

She took her hands out of her pants, and grabbed Shuka's cheeks and kissed her abruptly

The kiss was hungry, sloppy, wet, but Nanaka didn't care; in no time Shuka was on her back again, but this time, Nanaka was on top, trying to feel good.

"Don't… stop… touching me…" commanded Nanaka while she kept kissing her, and Shuka obeyed, so her fingers kept moving, making the wet sound become louder.

Nanaka left Shuka's mouth, and she removed her own shirt, exposing her breast and torso, she threw it somewhere and went back to Shuka's mouth to keep kissing her.

Nanaka was desperately kissing her, and without thinking anymore, she started groping Shuka's breast, Shuka felt she could imitate her, so with her free hand, she started groping Nanaka's breasts too, but she stopped a second later when Nanaka started to rock her hips.

"My pants… are in the way..." said Nanaka, stopping kissing her. Like in cue, Shuka stopped moving her finger.

"Let's take them off," she said huskily. Nanaka smirked, it seemed that Shuka was getting it.

So in a quick motion, Shuka helped Nanaka take off her pant, they also threw them somewhere else and continued where they left. This time, Shuka more in control of what Nanaka wanted.

Shuka lay back again and grabbed Nanaka's hips, her sight admiring Nanaka's body.

"You ready?" asked Nanaka, Shuka nodded.

"Get inside…" she commanded.

Shuka's right hand moved back again, towards Nanaka's core, and explored it till she found her entrance; Nanaka lowered her hips to make that easier, she moaned, and in no time, she started to rock her hips again.

Shuka was amazed, seeing this delicious sight in front of her; Nanaka was fucking her fingers, moving her hips almost out of control, moaning and whimpering; for her, it was a new Nanaka to discover, way too different from the demure and quiet girl in the studio, on Aqours.

So Shuka was being consumed by this sight, and started to take some actions; first she sat up, and with her left hand, she grabbed Nanaka's hips tightly and moved her closer to her, so her lips could reach Nanaka's nipples and started sucking on them, Nanaka moaned loud about it, so Shuka continued fiercely to do it.

"Shuka….Shuka… use another…" said Nanaka panting hard.

Shuka nodded, and wordlessly insert a second finger inside; Nanaka moaned while hugging Shuka tightly, she continued rocking her hips, feeling how Shuka's fingers were being squeezed tightly by her insides.

Nanaka moved forward, grabbed Shuka's head and kissed her deeply, in a hot and sexy kiss, without stopping her movements, nor her hips, nor Shuka's fingers.

Nanaka broke the kiss to arc her back, and to moan heavenly.

The room became silent again.

Soft pantings were heard, the two bodies lay in that position a few more minutes; Shuka was sitting hugging Nanaka by her waist with just her left hand, while Nanaka was tightly hugging Shuka, using her knees as support, of course, with Shuka's fingers still inside her.

Shuka started giving her soft kisses on her belly.

"Suwawa… are you ok…?" she asked softly, Nanaka just nodded, her energy had been totally drained out.

"I'm… I'm sorry Suwawa…" said Shuka with a sad tone, "I wasn't aware of how you were feeling… I'm sorry…"

"Shuka…" called Nanaka softly"… I need you…to remove your fingers…"

Shuka giggled, and softly took them out; Nanaka grunted softly because of that.

"Sorry again, it feels so warm inside you…" said Shuka giggling; Nanaka opened her eyes wide, somehow Shuka's sincerity was a bit too much.

They lay again in bed, softly hugging each other; because of their height differences, it was more comfortable for Nanaka to hug Shuka, so they did it like that. They even entwined their legs.

Nanaka started to softly caress Shuka's back and stroking her head, while Shuka tenderly caressed Nanaka's collarbone.

"Are you ok Osuwa, really?" said Shuka with concern.

"I'm good…stop apologizing about it…"

"I should be more aware… man, I'm so helpless in this…"

"It's ok, Shuka, it was your first time, wasn't ?" asked Nanaka in her monotone, Shuka gave a small and shy nod.

Nanaka gave her a kiss on her head.

 _My kid…_

"Clearly this wasn't your first…" said Shuka with a bit of bitterness.

"It doesn't matter what I did before, Shuka; What is important is what I do now… and with whom"

Shuka tightened her embrace.

"Was it good? Your first…?" asked Shuka shyly, Nanaka hummed a few time.

"Uhm, let' say… it was an **Amazing Happy man** …"

Shuka was about to say something, but both of their phones rang at the same time, that could only be that they got messages on the Aqours Line chat group.

Shuka giggled.

"The girls are awake…" said Nanaka with an amused tone, "I wonder how are their hangovers…"

"If they knew…" said Shuka, then she realized that she had said something that she shouldn't have.

"What are we going to do about it Shuka…?" asked Nanaka, still stroking her softly.

"Suwawa…" called Shuka with a clear voice, "No, Nanaka, I want to date you…" she said softly,  
"I… maybe now it's not the right time, but those are my intentions… after last night, I'm more than convinced, and I'm sure we will have so much more memories to keep making together…."

"Ok…" said Nanaka," but, Aqours…? Do you want to tell them?"

"I think the situation is pretty bad on its own, like…. we can't date and such… everything should be a secret…" said Shuka concerned.

"Arisa-san got a point when she found us," said Nanaka, "I've been thinking about it; Shuka, we can get an advantage with me being 'Kanan', with her, I can hug you whenever I want… If the girls know about us, maybe we can avoid weird looks…"

"So, you are in favor of telling them…"

"I see more advantages in the members knowing than keeping them in the dark…" said Nanaka.  
"If we get separated on the subunits, they can be our allies… I don't know…"

"What if they don't like it? Like Ainya… or if they are against about girlXgirl love…?." asked Shuka with concern.

Nanaka snorted.

"Shuka, this is Love Live! They know that there will be lots of girlXgirl action, and they will even have to act like it…"

Shuka giggled.

"So…we will tell them…" said Shuka, giving small kisses to Nanaka's collarbone.

"Do you….agree…?— Shuka what are you doing…?" asked Nanaka surprised because they were having a serious conversation.

"I agree, but before we tell them… we need to be a real thing…" said Shuka moving forward, making Nanaka get on her back; she rose her eyebrows in surprise, " So, Suwa Nanaka-san, you will be my girlfriend…."

Nanaka rose one eyebrow, and gave her a smug smile, is not that Shuka was asking her that, Shuka had stated that she would be her girlfriend, not necessary today.

"I'll tell you what," said Nanaka hugging Shuka, "let's have a date today… Let's spend this Sunday together, and we will see…"

"There's so much you need to teach me yet…" Shuka giggled, "Would you take a bath with me today?" asked Shuka in her cute tone.

"I'd love to."

Both shared some lovely smiles and then kissed, softly and lovingly, enjoying their time together.

For a moment, everything seemed to be good, right and perfect, being in the arms of someone you love and loves you back. For Nanaka at least, it was a moment where she could enjoy her normal life, being just a girl in love with another girl, and both of them doing some everyday activities without worrying if it was right or wrong.

Just enjoying life, how it should be, leaving their "Idol activities" aside for a moment, at least just for a moment.

Before everything falls apart.

-0oo0-

* * *

Notes:  
Not everything is drama in these series...  
We can deliver some love for Suwawa, she deserved to be happy : )  
Have someone saw the similarities of when Aina was in Suwa's home? :x (Feelings Under a Mask Ch 03-04)  
Should we write about NanaShuka dates?...  
Hope you have enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Notes:

Hi! Misha here!  
First of all, it's been a year since we started writing this Fic project! Hurra!  
Second, I'm so sorry about posting so late, I had some personal issues so I had to take some time to write...  
Third, this is another 100% insert of the series! it happens before Masquerade Ch 06.  
I worked the NanaShuka relationship here, it's 95% of the chapter center in them and their conflicts as a couple, leaving a bit behind the project and its issues ( also because we already know that) so I wanted to focus more in the emotional department and development of characters.  
It has mature content, you have been warned...

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Lies Under a Mask

Chapter 04

It was a hot summer afternoon, there was no cool breeze at all, just some suffocating heat that came from the open window in the room.

Hot sweat run from their temples as soft pants were heard. Sometimes the pantings were replaced by soft giggles and cute kisses.

Two bodies were hiding in an uncomfortable toilet stall.

A public one.

Despite every sense a demure person might have, sometimes passion and desires were stronger than reason...

Or at least that was what Suwa Nanaka wanted to believe.

"I think, my conception of 'shopping' is now way different from what I thought..." said Shuka in a whisper.

Nanaka giggled and gave her a soft kiss, suppressing Shuka's whispers.

Shuka wasn't mistaken, it was something different for Nanaka too.

A few weeks since Shuka's birthday had passed, and for the happy couple to start "dating"; not as an official couple, but dating...

Their schedules hadn't been that tight because of "the lack of activities" inside the project, right now they were just kept practicing the new choreography for "Step! ZERO to ONE", and the recording of their last Single song, "Aqours HEROES".

They were taking turns to record the song, because this time they didn't have a tight schedule as when they were in the training camp, production asked the girls to take some "day sessions". So, while one of the year group members were in the recording session, the rest might have a day off if there was nothing in their respective agendas.

But since most of the cast were just newbies in the industry, this meant just one thing; more days off.

As for Shuka and Nanaka, it meant another thing; more dates.

"Dating" Shuka was quite fun, but exhausting for someone like Nanaka; Shuka had a lot of energy and wanted to do tons of things, fun things, but for someone like Nanaka, it was a bit too much.

Nanaka, being an indoor person, liked more quiet activities, stay home, watch movies, play video games, etc.

But Shuka liked to go out, run, go to loud places, eat, dance... Well, to actually have fun.

Of course, on their very firsts dates, Nanaka realized that she wasn't going to catch up with that kind of outdoor activities, so she wanted to have some "home dates" for a change, Shuka, of course, agreed with that, and obviously those were at Nanaka's place because her parents were never home, but those quiet and peaceful dates became something that Nanaka never suspected; sex dates.

It wasn't that Nanaka was complaining, at least not yet.

She actually was kind of liking that Shuka was expanding her knowledge about sex, about her body and her own.

She started to have more confidence in what she liked or what Nanaka liked, and that helped Shuka to be a little bit more daring.

This, of course, was important for the moment to decide if they could be a good couple or not; right now, they weren't an official couple and they were debating their options why or why not to be.

Not officially dating meant that they could spend their time together, kissing, fucking and enjoying themselves without commitments to each other, and of course, away from the eyes of the other members or the staff.

Making this thing official meant that they had to tell the members and commit to each other with loyalty and fidelity.

It sounded like marriage.

It sounded terrible.

But it wasn't like Nanaka wanted to cheat on Shuka or something like that; no.

Of course, she wanted to commit to Shuka, but being the demure person she was, Suwa Nanaka wanted to be sure that the girl she was dating was serious about the whole of this...

But right now, everything seemed a little bit upside down, like hiding in a public toilet because both were a little bit horny and couldn't just wait for the date to end in someone's house.

"Are you ok?" asked Nanaka tiding her skirt.

"Yeah... this was... amazing," said Shuka out of breath, pulling up her pants zipper. "You know, I think I can get used to do this".

"Eh? What do you mean?..." asked Nanaka with concern, looking for her bags, "We are already doing it..."

"Yeah, I know... and I'm loving it..." said Shuka taking her bags too.

Nanaka gave Shuka her blank "Suwa face", while Shuka opened the stall's door, both got out and started washing their hands,

"I mean... doing it while we have the desire to do it, no matter where are..." said Shuka shyly while washing her hands, Nanaka frowned.

"Eh...? What?"

"What? Are you gonna tell me that this was your first time in a toilet?" asked Shuka surprised.

Nanaka's cheeks became wild red, she kept washing her hands furiously.

"Oh my! Osuwa!" snapped Shuka loud, "Really?!"

"Don't... don't look so surprised Shukashuu..." said Nanaka shyly.

"Oh Why?" asked Shuka, now drying her hands with a paper towel, with a wide smile.

Nanaka closed the faucet.

"Shuka, I... Well, I'm not used to doing _it_ in places like _this_..." said Nanaka shyly, asking for a paper towel. Shuka nodded and gently gave one to her

"Then, where you usually do it? Motels? Hotels?"

"My house? His house? You know...in the confines of a bed? And a safe place..." said Nanaka with a bit of "a matter of fact" tone.

Shuka remained silent.

Nanaka threw away her paper towel and looked at Shuka; her smile faded, her sight lost somewhere in the toilet tiles.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

 _Did I said something wrong?..._

"Shuka?" asked Nanaka softly.

"You didn't like it..." said Shuka quickly.

"Eh? What thing?"

"Right now, having sex with me, here in this toilet," said Shuka with a bitter voice and pointing at the stall.

Nanaka blinked again.

"I've never said a thing about it," said Nanaka softly.

"It's because I'm not a 'him'?" finished Shuka with an outraged voice.

Nanaka blinked again in disbelief, what was wrong with Shuka right now.

"Shuka, what the hell are you talking about?" said Nanaka grabbing her bags again.

Shuka bit her lips but didn't say a thing, it seemed that she was debating with herself.

Nanaka blinked a few times waiting patiently for Shuka to elaborate.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" said Shuka shyly, grabbing her bags, "I… I think it did affect me not spending time with you this week… I'm sorry…"

Nanaka rose her eyebrows; yes, this week was "Second's years" turn to record the song, so they hadn't seen each other 'till today, 'till this date.

Nanaka gave her a sweet smile and stepped closer to her, grabbing her hand entwining their fingers; Shuka was adorable when she was jealous.

"Shuka, I'm with you, there's no 'him', I like you, and it's because of you that I can do this kind of things…"

"This kind?, like, doing it in a public toilet?" said Shuka giggling.

"Yes… exactly…" said Nanaka walking out of the toilet with Shuka by her side.

"Interesting, we should totally do it more often!" said Shuka giggling and tightening her grip in Nanaka's hand.

Nanaka rolled her eyes, that might be too much, but she didn't say anything.

"So… I feel like I could have an ice-cream…" said Nanaka walking out to the street.

"You always want ice-cream!" said Shuka giggling.

Nanaka just hummed.

"Well, makes sense, it's too hot… ok, let's eat some" said Shuka happily

"I know a place near…"

"Ok, but it's my turn to pay," said Shuka seriously.

Nanaka stopped her steps and looked at her with her "Suwa face"

"What?" asked Nanaka, Shuka gave her a troubled smile.

"Suwa-san, you paid for lunch… I think it's my turn to pay…" said Shuka

"Why? this is my idea…"

"But I want to treat you sometimes…" said Shuka almost like a whine.

Nanaka rolled her eyes again, this issue had been a thing since they had started "dating".

She didn't say a thing and kept walking with Shuka, holding hands.

It was a nice Summer afternoon after all…

They arrived at a cute and nice café, where its decorations reminded them of Nanaka's house, Shuka couldn't help but giggle as soon as they entered.

They found a nice table near a window and sat across each other.

The hostess gave them the menu and soon she left for them to study it more calmly.

Shuka couldn't help but giggle once more.

"What's so funny?" asked Nanaka without taking her eyes from the menu, even if she knew the menu by heart.

"This place… it's so like you" said Shuka giggling, Nanaka looked over the menu at Shuka with one eyebrow rose, then she returned to the menu.

Sometimes Nanaka wondered why on earth were they together.

Besides being in the same project, they seemed to have nothing in common.

And today was no different; today the date started at the train station at 11:00 am, it couldn't be sooner because Nanaka felt she needed more hours for sleep, so 11:00 am sounded like a good deal, despite that Shuka was up at 9 am.

They traveled to the shopping district where they did some shopping; it was here where they had their differences, like, Nanaka liking some girly clothing brand, while Shuka could buy whatever brand of whatever clothes she found, and if the jeans were torn the better, so like a rock star.

They had some conversations about how to be more feminine, how Shuka should take care of her nails, for example, them being Idols wannabes, it meant they needed to take care of their appearance. So they agreed to go to have some nail polish after lunch.

Lunch was nice, Shuka picked the place, it was a dark and cheap place where they sold cheap and quick ramen, it was a place where you expect students to eat, but Nanaka paid for it, they, of course, had the conversation about who should pay for the meal, Shuka said they should at least split the check, but Nanaka didn't agree because she was the older one and the one with more jobs, so logic said that she had more income; Shuka had to agree.

After, they went for some nail polish and beauty care products; It amused Shuka how passionate Nanaka could be about it. She could spend minutes talking about the colors, the care and how nice and cute designs you could make with different kind of polish.

Shuka just couldn't take it for long and started to complement Nanaka in a way that her cheeks couldn't become any redder, so in no time, Nanaka dropped the polish talk and started to compliment her back, making each other forget that they were in a department store.

They started to desire each other, their gazes becoming something painful.

So Nanaka put the nail polish back and got close to Shuka's ear and told her that she was dying to kiss her, but Shuka was more daring and answered back; "I'm dying to make love to you"

And that was enough for Nanaka to lose herself completely.

Shuka grabbed her hand and they left for the nearest public toilet.

The rest was history.

Nanaka closed the menu, she already knew what to order, but Shuka seemed lost behind it.

Nanaka frowned and looked carefully; Shuka's gaze traveled from one side to another of the menu, then traveled to her fingers like counting, it was clear, Shuka was figuring out how much she could spend in the cafe.

Nanaka sighed softly.

"Sweetie..." she called.

Shuka put down her menu to look at her with her wide smile on her face

"It's my treat... order whatever you want," said Nanaka with a smile.

"Eh? Why are you saying that? I'm ok" said Shuka lying.

"Shuka, you are making counts..." pointed Nanaka out.

"Eh? No, no, that's not–" tried Shuka.

"It is... why? Please don't worry about it"

"Osuwa, you paid for lunch, it's my turn, it's not fair, every time we go out you pay for the meals, it's not fair..."

"Shuka is ok..."

"It's not!" said Shuka dropping the menu on top of the table with a loud thud

Nanaka blinked a few times.

Shuka took a deep breath, then massaged her temples; Nanaka left her menu softly on top of the table.

"I'm... I'm sorry Osuwa" said Shuka softly, then looked at Nanaka with caring eyes "I'm not used to be treated..."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not, because that's why I'm working hard, and I want to treat my _girlfriend_ too..." said Shuka in a sad tone

 _Girlfriend?_

Nanaka rose her eyebrows and looked at Shuka with a surprised face.

"You look so nice, so girly, and I look like the _ikemen_ of this relationship," continued Shuka.

 _Ikemen?!_

 _What?!_

"...You never let me pay, you act so cool and nice it seems that the roles are inverted, I—" tried to finish Shuka, but she couldn't.

"Stop! Stop right here" commanded Nanaka in a low tone.

Shuka bit her lips.

"First," Nanaka rose one finger," I'm not your _girlfriend_ yet"

Shuka rose her eyebrows in surprise.

"Second," Nanaka raised another finger "What the hell is with that _ikemen_ thing? The way I act does not match with the way I dress? Is that it? Let me tell you, it has nothing to do with it, we don't need to have a role..."

Shuka pouted cutely.

"And third," she rose another finger but this time it was a little bit awkward,"... I can't do this right...Eh, well, Shuka, we had talked about it, I have more jobs, right now you only have the Love Live! Project, you can treat me later, when you have more income, right now I can afford it and makes me happy to do it, so please, stop fighting me on this..."

Shuka's smile faded completely, they looked at each other intensely.

Maybe a whole minute passed when the waitress came to ask for their order.

"Sorry we are not done yet..." said Nanaka without taking her eyes away from Shuka; Shuka just nodded.

The waitress bowed politely and left.

"Why bother then?" said Shuka in a low tone.

"Why to bother with what?" asked Nanaka seriously.

"If we are not _girlfriends_ why do you bother to pay for me?"

Nanaka blinked a few times not believing what she was hearing.

Nanaka mentality facepalmed.

"Because I want to be yours?" said Nanaka softly.

"Are you asking me to be?" asked Shuka in an amused tone; Nanaka curled the corners of her mouth.

 _Shuka, you sneaky..._

"No..." said Nanaka softly, then both giggled softly.

"Nice one," said Nanaka with a smile

"I had to try..." said Shuka smiling, both giggled again.

"No, but really, why?" asked Shuka in a serious tone.

"Because Shuka, I want to do it, period, I enjoy my time with you, I want to spend more time, and I think it's a good way to spend my money too..."

"But I want to spend my money with you too..." said Shuka softly.

Nanaka bit her lips.

Shuka's stubbornness was her strength and nothing could change that, so there was no point in fighting that, at least not anymore.

So it was better to negotiate this issue, for the sake of the relationship of course, if it happened that they would become an item, an official item, they would have this kind of disagreements every time they wanted to have a meal.

Nanaka took out her cellphone and checked the calendar app, then smiled

"Ok, let's do the following," she said closing the phone and looking at Shuka.

Shuka smiled wide at her; Nanaka felt weak on her knees.

"We are almost at the end of the month, that means that soon we will get paid... what about next date you take care of everything?"

Shuka rose her eyebrows.

"What? Really?"

"Yes, you choose where to go, to eat, and so ever..." said Nanaka with a warm smile, "You can be as _ikemen_ as you like, I promise I'll be the most feminine and girly as possible..."

Shuka deadpanned.

"Osuwa, you are always feminine and girly..."

Nanaka giggled

"Well, I'll be more... So, _gambaruby_ "

Both shared some laughs.

"Do we have a deal?" asked Nanaka softly.

"I think we do... ok, I like it..." said Shuka grabbing the menu once again "I'll make sure that it's going to be the best date you will ever have"

Nanaka smiled wider, even if Shuka couldn't see it.

The waitress came back, both girls ordered some sundaes, Shuka's with a lot of gummies, while Nanaka just had a plain and simple sundae with lots of scoops. She just loved ice cream.

"So, how's your schedule for this week?" asked Shuka returning the menu to the waitress.

Nanaka did the same with hers and looked at Shuka with a smile.

"Well, it's almost free from Love Live! activities... just dance sessions, this week it's 'First years' turn to record. Why?"

"Hum, just wondering..."

"You wanna set a day for our _special_ date?" said Nanaka giggling.

 _Special date...sounds like THAT could be the date for us to become officially a couple..._

Shuka giggled too

"Well, Yeah, I need to know..."

"It can't be this week because we won't be paid yet..." said Nanaka giggling, then she took her phone to see her schedule.

"Oh right, that's true..." said Shuka, she did the same with her phone

"Next week...well, we have dance practice session, and I have some recording to do for my other jobs..." said Nanaka.

"I just have the dance practice..." said Shuka in a gloomy tone, Nanaka made a bitter smile.

"What about the week after that?" asked Nanaka, Shuka moved her fingers on her phone.

"Well... that's your week to record right?" asked Shuka, Nanaka hummed. Of course, "Third years" were the last ones to record.

"I think it should be a Saturday or Sunday..." said Nanaka moving her fingers on her phone.

"Eh?! ...why?" said Shuka looking at Nanaka.

"Because... those our days off, and there are more things to do... I guess?" said Nanaka locking gazes with Shuka.

"Yeah but that's not 'till two weeks from now, what are we going to do 'till then?" asked Shuka like in panic.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

 _She can't be left alone for that long..._

 _Cute_ ~

Nanaka smiled softly at her.

"Shuka, we will still see each other for practice..."

"But it's not the same, I can't hold your hand, I can't kiss you, or touch you... we can't _do it..._ " finished Shuka in a whispering voice, Nanaka giggled.

"What is this? Are you having abstinence syndrome?" joked Nanaka; Shuka smile faded, she was serious.

"Suwa-san... I'm not kidding, I'm 'Suwa-addict'" then Shuka giggled.

"Hum... well, we will have to figure something out..." said Nanaka more seriously.

Suddenly the waitress came with the order. Nanaka's eyes widened at the sight.

Shuka started eating the gummies like the child she was

"You know," startedNanaka," I think the solutions for this is to become an official couple"

Shuka stopped eating to look at Nanaka with an "o" mouth.

She didn't say a thing so Nanaka continued.

"You know, if we become official, we could tell the members and then I can hug you all you want, we can hold hands—"

"I refuse!" said Shuka in a childish tone and then pouted.

"Why?... Shuka we have been talking about this..." said Nanaka digging her spoon into the sundae.

"I know, but I don't think it's a good idea"

"Why?" asked Nanaka eating her ice cream.

"Why do we have to tell the members? I think we can manage to be official the way we are right now..." said Shuka and then she ate a spoon full of her sundae.

"Do you?"

"Yes! We can do it, I can't see the difference between telling them and how are we doing things right now"

"I'm not hugging you while we are practicing..." said Nanaka eating again.

"Yes, but we could do it if we want to," said Shuka smiling.

"Eh? But that would look weird!"

"Why? 'Kanan-san' have to do it right?" said Shuka again eating.

"But they don't know that, and it will be weird for them too..." said Nanaka concentrating on some melted ice cream in her glass.

"Weird? Why? You are interpreting your character..." said Shuka without looking at Nanaka.

There was a moment of silence because of both where concentrating on their respective sundaes.

"Well, I think it's more difficult than that..." said Nanaka softly, still focusing on her sundae.

"Really? I think it's simpler" said Shuka picking another gummie out of the sundae, "it doesn't have to be that difficult you know"

"It's easy for you to say, 'You' it's just like you," said Nanaka licking her spoon, "and, she doesn't need to be hugging people"

Shuka giggled.

"I think it's more than that Shukashuu," continued Nanaka, "Remember, it's not just the fact of having liberties around you, it's like an insurance"

"Eh? How?"

"They can help us, sweetie we have talked about it, if we get separated by the Subunits, if our schedules are not the same, like now if we need to be separated by years, they will support us..."

"Yes...But I don't want..." said Shuka pouting, "It's like dating Aqours!, and I don't want to date the whole gang, I wanna date you"

Nanaka stopped eating, she felt that something rather than her ice cream had just melted.

 _But, like it or not, we will date Aqours in the end..._

"Well, right now we have managed to be together without any issues because we are kind of 'free'... we are still unknown _Seiyuus_ , and we only have three songs to sing and dance, this will change drastically after our campaign for the single" said Nanaka in a low tone, very seriously.

Shuka made a sad face.

"I know..." said Shuka softly.

"And when we start making Lives everything might go to hell, and with the Subunits..." Nanaka stopped to look at Shuka, she was looking at her sundae with a sad face.

 _We could get separated and this relationship might end too..._

"Shuka, we need to be in the same unit," said Nanaka in a clearer tone, Shuka snapped out of her gloomy state to look at her.

Neither said a word.

Yes, both knew that, but both knew that they couldn't do anything about it, just wait.

Shuka nodded and continued eating in silence, somehow the mood become really gloomy.

Nanaka made a sad face. Somehow, she felt that she had screwed this date talking this kind of things, they were good, actually they were discussing other kind of things, relationship related things that were more important than bringing work on top of the table.

"I'm sorry," said Nanaka softly, Shuka looked at her.

"Why?" asked Shuka with a shy smile.

"I... I think I ruined this..." said Nanaka softly, while playing with her spoon.

"No, no. Suwa-san, you can't ruin it, it's true... What you said..." said Shuka shyly.

 _Why so polite?..._

 _What happened to 'Osuwa'?_

Nanaka frowned, somehow, she didn't feel like having ice cream anymore.

"Shuka, if you don't want to tell them, it's alright," said Nanaka softly.

"Really?" asked Shuka with her eyes opened wide.

"Of course, sweetie, we are in this together, we both need to agree to do this," said Nanaka with a sweet smile, "at least not yet..."

"'Yet'...right..." Shuka sighed.

"Shuka, let's keep thinking about it, but don't discard it yet, it's an option"

"Right," said Shuka with the spoon in her mouth.

Nanaka giggled, sometimes Shuka was so adorable that she became her weakness.

"So, if telling them it's not an option… then, how do you suggest we see each other while we will be getting constantly separated?" asked Nanaka playing with the spoon again.

Shuka smirked.

"Well, how about we still keep the dance practices at my house?" said Shuka with a smug smile on her face.

Nanaka rose her eyebrows.

"Yes... That sound like an option...but I can't go every day to your place..."

"We can keep dating... like we are doing right now..."

"But the money issue?" asked Nanaka.

"Oh, right..." snapped Shuka, then she put the spoon in her mouth, like having a deep thought.

Nanaka took this time to keep eating, her position was to tell the members and to stop lying to them, it was difficult to have lies Under a Mask.

Then Shuka snapped and looked straight to Nanaka's eyes.

"We should _do it_ , in the Lantis building..." said Shuka with a cocky tone

"Eh?! What? WHAT?" Nanaka almost dropped her spoon.

Shuka giggled.

"Suwa-san, think about it, we go there almost every day, it's free, we don't need to spend any money and—" tried Shuka.

"Absolutely no!" said Nanaka crossing her arms like a big cross, "Shuka that's our workplace! What if we get caught?"

"But... Osuwa, we are not going to see each other in two weeks! Two weeks!" whined Shuka.

"Of course we will see each other, we have practice together!" said Nanaka red with embarrassment.

"But we can't have sex!" said Shuka almost like a whisper.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide in surprise.

 _Sex... this girl is concerned about sex..._

"Are you with me because of the sex?" asked Nanaka.

"What? No," said Shuka shyly, "But, I'm not going to hold on for two weeks..." said Shuka shyly.

Nanaka opened her mouth like a fish.

Was Shuka a man or something? Had she ever heard the word "abstention'?

Nanaka blinked a few times, Shuka smiled.

"Well, what are we gonna do after this?" asked Shuka with a smile.

"Eh? I think I don't have any more plans for today... unless you want to keep looking for nail polish..." said Nanaka finishing her ice cream.

"Nah~ let's skip that part..." said a Shuka leaving her spoon on the table.

Nanaka rose her eyebrows.

"Your house or mine?" asked Shuka with a smug smile.

Nanaka bit her lips.

They shared some intense gazes, Nanaka could feel her cheeks becoming wild red, her knees weakening and something melting inside her.

Like if she was in trance she said;

"Mine."

Shuka smiled wide at her with a malicious grin, but then she gave her a wide and big smile; she turned around to lock gazes with the waitress, she quickly lifted her right hand.

"The check please!" asked Shuka.

Nanaka looked astonished at Shuka, it was like she was possessed by a "sex concern" now.

Who would have ever thought that, a few weeks ago, this girl was so shy and scared about it, and right now it was like if her mind had expanded to another dimension; Shuka's box was opened and it was eager to be filled with new sex experience.

 _What have I done?!_

* * *

—-**0. September 2015. 0**—

A week and a half had passed since that last date.

After that, as they thought, time to spend together was kind of hard to find due to their different schedules, they could only see each other at practice, and of course, they couldn't do anything.

No hugging, no touching, no holding hands, and of course, no sex at all.

And to make things worse, they did continue their "dance practices" in Shuka's house, but, since it was September, all of Shuka's siblings were at home, not to mention that Mama Saito was almost present in each practice, cheering for Shuka of course.

As for Nanaka's place, it was also a bit out of reach because her parents were back home and made this thing a little bit hard.

Shuka was almost climbing on the walls from abstinence.

As for Nanaka, it wasn't the "sex issue" what was bothering her, it was the rest of the "affections" that she was struggling with.

Being in the same room with Shuka and being unable to hug her was killing her.

Not to mention the greats efforts both had to make in the changing room to don't send everything to hell and start fucking their brains out, there, in the middle of the room with everybody watching.

So, it was hard, and just the idea that this was nothing compared with what was coming, like the campaign, the Subunits and the future itself, made Nanaka feel in despair.

How were they going to survive if they couldn't touch each other in a month?! and it had been almost two weeks from last time they had touched each other completely.

This feeling was messing with her and her head…

"Suwa-san?" she heard.

…and her concentration.

Nanaka snapped out of her world blinking furiously, she looked up at the voice to notice that it was the creepy assistant calling for her.

"Yes?" said Nanaka softly.

"It's your turn…"

"Right…" said Nanaka.

She stood up from her chair, papers in hand, blinked a few times realizing that she hadn't read the lyrics for the song at all.

She sighed.

It was "Third years" week to record the song, so she was summoned every morning to the Lantis building in the company of Arisa Komiya and Aina Suzuki to record it.

This song was going to be sung within "year groups", so it made sense that they had to be together to record.

Of course, the producer, Nagasaki Yukio, asked for Arisa to record first and then Aina, leaving Nanaka to the last because she used to take longer to, because she couldn't reach the notes or would get the notes wrong… or at least that was what his experience working with Nanaka told him.

So she sat in a waiting room with the lyrics in her hands, but her mind drifted far, far away into her desires with Shuka, while the rest of the members recorded, not even bothering to read or study the lyrics.

"Are you ok Suwawa?" asked Aina leaving the recording room.

"Ah?… me?…yeah… I'm good, sleepy, that's all…" said Nanaka with a low tone.

"Really?…" asked Aina stopping Nanaka and grabbing her arm

Both shared some gazes.

"Ainya?" asked Nanaka in a low tone.

"Suwawa, something's wrong?" asked Aina with a serious face.

"No, everything is fine…" she lied.

"Well, I hope you wake up soon, this song will blow your mind," said Aina leaving Nanaka's arm.

"What? How?"

Aina blinked a few times.

"Have you…. even read the lyrics?" asked Aina.

"Well… no" said Nanaka shyly.

"Eh?!" said Aina loudly, "So what the hell did you do all morning?!"

Nanaka blinked a few times.

 _Fantasizing with Shuka…_

"Daydreaming…" said Nanaka with her low tone.

"What?! Suwawa!" said Aina in her loud tone, "The producer is going to break you into pieces!"

Nanaka gave her a bitter smile.

"He is going to do it anyways…" said Nanaka trying to move forward.

"Suwawa…" Aina called softly, but Nanaka just ignored her "Where's Arisha?"

Nanaka looked back at her and shrugged.

Actually, she hadn't even realized when Arisa had finished her recording and when Aina started, she just sat in that chair, daydreaming about how her "no relationship" was sinking before even starting.

Aina gave her a sad smile and Nanaka bowed instead.

Then she continued.

Both knew that the producer was going to wipe the floor with her, again.

If Nanaka could define "Aqours HEROES", she could say that it was a weird song.

Not just because the title was weird enough, but the lyrics were weird, and the melody was fast.

So how were they supposed to dance this kind of song? With some electric guitar riffs and some hints of rock, definitely, this wasn't a typical Idol song at all.

As expected, Nanaka had a hard time recording.

Not because the song was fast, it was definitely a challenge; it wasn't like the last two songs she had sung before, this time there were pauses, and some solo lines or words to be sang.

This time she couldn't just fuck up the song, because this time her voice wasn't going to be camouflaged with the other members' voices.

And her lack of concentration was messing with her.

"Suwa-san" called Nagasaki Yukio from the other side of the booth.

"Ye-Yes…?" answered Nanaka with fear, at this point he would ask her to sing the song all over again.

 _Again,_ for the fourth time.

"I want to give you a solo, but I can't decide…"

Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

"About all the phrases and words… I think your "Pure attribute" will shine more into a word…." he said with concern.

Nanaka just couldn't say a word right now, she looked at him with her eyes opened wide.

"It surprised you?" he asked amused, Nanaka just nodded.

He laughed.

"Third years sing mostly at the end of the song, on the last bridge, or at least that's my plan…" he said looking down at something that Nanaka couldn't see from where she was standing.

"I have 'Dia-san' singing ' _Tameiki ni nagasarenai de_ ' and 'Mari-san' ' _Kore kara dayo tsuite oide yo_ ', I think it fits right… I want to be fair with every member and gave each a little portion of the song to start singing 'solos'."

Nanaka nodded again.

At this point of frustration while recording, if the producer gave her a single solo word was enough.

He hummed a few times and then he looked at her.

"Ok, Suwa-san, can you sing the ' _Hayaku_ ´ thing?"

 _Just a word…_

"Yes, of course," said Nanaka clearing her throat; she looked at the lyrics, that single word was in between brackets.

So, it wasn't even a solid word, it was part of the chorus.

 _Well, at least is MY chorus word… in a pause, my voice will be heard_

The song started in the bridge, she could recognize Arisa's phrase in the song, then Aina's phrase, and then followed by a few "So". There was a pause in the next phrase where Nanaka should sing, loud and clear, an energetic " _Hayaku_ ".

It wasn't energetic at all, so the song stopped and Nagasaki Yukio grabbed his temples.

"Suwa-san, I need an energetic ' _Hayaku_ ', this song is energetic, it invites people to follow Aqours, with that ' _Hayaku_ ' I don't want to follow you… I want to kill myself"

Nanaka blinked a few times.

 _Dammit, I want to kill myself too..._

 _Why can't I do this thing at the very first!_

"Ok, let's do it again, I suggest you sing the word in three times… like 'Ha-Ya-Ku~", you have to respect the pause, it's not a long pause, so you have to extend the note, otherwise, it will be to slow, or to fast, you need to be in good timing"

"Ok…" said Nanaka searching for her confidence.

That confidence never came.

Nanaka left the recording room feeling her soul had run away from her.

Maybe today Nagasaki Yukio didn't wipe the floor with her, maybe tomorrow it would be the day, but indeed she had had a bad time recording.

Was it going to be like that for every song? The project was just starting, so there were tons of new songs left to keep feeling bad about.

Sometimes this job wasn't fun at all.

Nanaka stopped her footsteps and blinked a few times; she was in the middle of the hall, there was no sign of Aina or Arisa around.

She checked her phone, it was almost noon, maybe they were in the cafeteria.

Nanaka frowned, she didn't feel with the temple to see Arisa's perfection or to bear Aina right now, so with nothing else in mind, she kept walking.

Today they had dance practice with all members, it was one of those days that she would be able to see Shuka, but that was it, just see her, contemplate her but couldn't just touch her...

Nanaka was debating with herself about what was worse, a day without practice, meaning not seeing Shuka, or a day with practice with Shuka, where they couldn't get close.

It was painful.

So, she kept wandering inside the building, walking being one of her hobbies, she found quite relaxing the idea of walking around trying to find a quiet spot to rest.

In a few hours, the whole cast would arrive and that only meant one thing; noise.

It wasn't that the Lantis building wasn't noisy, actually, it was quite the opposite of that, there were a lot of people going from one place to another, but it did have some clear halls and some hidden spots where you barely heard a sound of the building's activities.

That's how she found a very good one.

It was a small stair in the corner of the building, far away from the main halls or the elevators, it was almost dark except for a little window that was high of the wall; it seemed that this was an emergency stairway connecting a few floors with each other.

On top of the stairs, there was a small door with a sign; "Staff only".

So unless there was an actual emergency, these stairs would remain empty and dark for some long time.

It was perfect.

Nanaka sat on top of the stairs with her stuff at her side. She sighed softly.

It wasn't even noon and she felt beaten.

She took out her phone to check her schedule, her emails and messages.

Of course, Aqours Line chat was on fire with "First years" plus Anchan and Shuka making "noise".

She sighed again.

 _My, Shuka... sometimes I don't get you at all..._

Despite all the differences they might have, Shuka was still adorable, and God, she missed her a lot.

Kicking her desires to the back of her head, she closed the Line app and opened the SIF app.

She needed to clear her head a bit, and what else than to play some SIF songs for a bit.

Nanaka couldn't say that she was good, she always said that she was average, and maybe she was, but the only true thing that she could say about it was that her concentration increased a 100% while playing.

She became so focused, that the building could catch fire for all she cared, but she must complete the combos.

She was playing her nth song when a notification from the Line app interrupted her making her miss some notes.

 _Dammit, I didn't turn off the notifications..._

 _Who dares?!... Oh, Shuka..._

Nanaka stopped the game and changed the app to the Line App.

She couldn't help but grin while reading the message.

 **Osuwa! ('∀'●)**

 **Would you like to have lunch with me? Mom made Cabbage rolls!**

With quick fingers Nanaka typed.

 **Shukashuu**

 **I would love to! (´⌣`ʃƪ) Those are my favorites!**

In less than a minute Shuka had answered back.

 **Awesome!** ('∀'●)

 **Where are you? I'm in the cafeteria, I can see Arisha and Ainya…. but I can't see you (** **〃艸〃** **)**

Nanaka thought if it was a good idea to go down to the cafeteria to eat with Shuka; then she thought it wasn't.

With Arisa and Aina there, they could start asking questions and turning a nice lunch into a nightmarish interrogatory.

Of course, the dance practice wasn't schedule until 2 pm, it was too early for the rest of the members to be here.

So, with quick fingers, she started typing the exact location where she was.

 _I think we deserve some 'we' time…_

But Shuka answered back.

 **Oh! why are you there?…(○o○)**

Nanaka blinked a few times and then she deadpanned.

Shuka can be so clueless sometimes….

 **I'll explain as soon as you get here sweetie (** **・** **ε** **・｀** **)**

Shuka answered a sweet "ok" and then Nanaka changed the App to SIF once again, she thought she could at least finish the song she was playing before Shuka's message.

A few minutes later she heard some sounds at the bottom of the stairs, but she couldn't take her eyes from the screen.

"O-Suwa…? Are ya here?…" she heard, clearly, it was Shuka's voice.

"I'm on the top," said Nanaka softly, still glued to the screen.

"Ok…." said Shuka, and soon footsteps could be heard approaching from the stairs. "...Are ya playing SIF?…" asked Shuka while going up.

"Yes…" said Nanaka in monotone.

"I love that song…" said Shuka softly, reaching the top with her voice quite elaborate. It seemed that Shuka came running "… But I love you more…"

Nanaka missed a note.

She lifted her sight to lock gazes with Shuka; both shared a wide smile.

Shuka was with her rockstar outfit, her bag with her training clothes and a lunch box in her right hand.

Nanaka completely lost the song.

"Hi…" said Nanaka softly with a goofy smile.

"Hi…" said Shuka getting closer to her.

Nanaka couldn't know if it was because they were alone, but right now Shuka was glowing in a way that she just couldn't see when they used to meet in the dance room.

Shuka sat at Nanaka's right, and sett her stuff on her right.

"I didn't know you played SIF…." said Shuka getting comfy.

"It relaxes me…" said Nanaka shyly.

"I see. How was the recording?" asked Shuka softly, knowing that it was a delicate issue for Nanaka.

"Well… I can't say it was that bad… it's a hard song…"

"Yes, it's kind of different from what we have recorded isn't?" said Shuka with a smile.

"Yes, well, I have a word" giggled Nanaka.

"A word?"

"A 'solo word', I have to sing ' _Hayaku_ ' alone…" said Nanaka with embarrassment.

"Oh, Osuwa that's nice!"

"I... I don't think I can reach that note while dancing…" said Nanaka softly, then she brought a hand to her mouth, she didn't want to tell Shuka that kind of thing… both locked gazes again, Nanaka had a panicked face.

"It's ok Suwawa," said Shuka with a big smile, "I'm glad that you can count on me… we can work it out!"

Nanaka hummed and looked down at her phone again.

They fell silent for at least a minute.

"So, what song are you playing? are ya any good?" asked Shuka trying to change the subject.

"Oh, μ's's ' _Yume no Tobira_ '…" said Nanaka Shyly.

"Oh, C'mon, play it, it's my fault that you lost…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please," said Shuka smiling.

Nanaka didn't hesitate anymore and put her fingers back to work.

The song started and like she always did, she focused on the notes, the song and as if she was in a deep trance, her fingers moved quickly thru the screen without missing any note.

If Shuka said anything, it was totally ignored by Nananka's immersion in the game.

The song finished, Nanaka received a high score.

"Wow… Suwawa…. that was amazing…" said Shuka happily.

Nanaka looked at her with a shy smile.

"Re-really?"

"Are you kidding me…? Which mode are you playing on?" asked Shuka with eagerness.

"Ex-expert…"

"Wooooow…" said Shuka loudly, "That's amazing…. you… are amazing…" finished Shuka with almost a whisper.

"Please, it's just a game…" said Nanaka shyly, her cheeks becoming wild red.

Suddenly Shuka took Nanaka's right hand and held it in hers.

"You have amazing fingers…" said Shuka looking at Nanaka's long and thin fingers.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, she was speechless and very embarrassed.

"I…I play piano…" said Nanaka softly, but clearly not thinking straight, because that sounded really stupid.

Shuka didn't say anything, she just smiled wide and locked gazes with Nanaka, while suggestively licking her lips.

Nanaka swallowed hard.

Shuka didn't hesitate, and in a quick motion, inserted Nanaka's index into her mouth and started licking it; Nanaka made a soft whimper, she didn't see that coming.

"Shu-Shuka…," she said softly, her cheeks red, but Shuka just keeps looking at her sexily while licking her finger…

This was bad, both being on the edge of the sex oblivion, this was like playing with fire.

Both boxes being shaken, begging to be released.

 _Oh my, oh my… we are at the Lantis building… we are in a secluded place… away from people… no one can hear us here… practice is in about two hours… Shuka is licking my… fingers…. feels so good… I want her…_

 _…_ _and I want her now..._

Nanaka threw her senses downstairs and with a quick motion she withdrew her index out of Shuka's mouth, grabbed her puffed cheeks and hungrily went for her lips.

Shuka did the same, without saying anything they started eating each other's mouths.

It was something without control, both desperately started to bite and lick each other's lips, devouring each other without even thinking, just feeling.

They missed each other just too much.

Nanaka departed from Shuka's lips from lack of air; both heavily panting, both with swollen lips.

They looked at each other with a mix of lust and love, they searched into each other's eyes trying to find the missing time, this past week and a half had been painful without each other, without the privilege of touching Shuka's skin, kiss her lips…. make her hers…

"Shuka…" called Nanaka softly.

"Suwa...wa… I need you …right now…"

Nanaka licked her lips and kissed her again, softly, a quick peck on the lips

"I know… I need you too…"

"God, I missed you…"

Nanaka sighed softly, this is something that both wanted, and both were willing to do… why ignore it? They couldn't ignore it while shopping the other day, why ignore it now?…

Nanaka grabbed Shuka's hands and made them to stand up: her phone almost dropping downstairs, but she didn't care, she only cared about the woman who's hands she was holding and to make Shuka hers soon.

The second they stood, Nanaka kissed her again and hugged her tightly, moving carefully into the stairway rest towards the door with the sign "Staff only".

She pushed Shuka against the door while still kissing her hungrily, Shuka didn't resist either.

With clumsy hands, Nanaka tried to reach the doorknob, she twisted it; it made a soft click and opened.

They separated from each other's lips, locking gazes, panting heavily…

Both smirked knowing exactly what was coming…

"I hope you are ready…" said Nanaka softly.

"Make love to me, Suwa Nanaka…"

They shared a malicious smile, and without saying anything else, Nanaka locked their lips again, moving Shuka backward while opening the door.

They entered carefully while kissing; Nanaka opened her eyes to see around, it was dark, it was humid, seemed small...

...it was a closet.

With clumsy hands, Nanaka closed the door and moved Shuka against it with a soft thud and a hot whimper from Shuka, who was drowned by Nanaka's kisses.

Nanaka closed her eyes again and kept devouring Shuka's lips with eagerness; now she felt more comfortable hidden in this closet and not as exposed as being in the stairwell.

But now that she was in this instance, she wanted more

So she started to fondle Shuka's body with her hands, trying to feel as much of her body as she could; Shuka wasn't staying still either, she tried desperately to do the same while enjoying the intense kissing session.

But this was not enough.

Nanaka separated from Shuka's lips and started kissing her neck; at the same time, Shuka was groping Nanaka's left breast, while her right hand traveled to her pompous skirt.

"I...l..." tried to said Shuka in a whisper, Nanaka left Shuka's neck for a second to look at her, but of course, she couldn't see a thing.

"What is it?" asked Nanaka with a soft voice mixed with eagerness.

"I hate your skirt right now..." said Shuka holding tightly to it; it was a thick and long one, really uncomfortable for this kind of activity, of course, when Nanaka chose her wardrobe for today, _this_ had never been in her mind...

Nanaka deadpanned. But of course, Shuka couldn't see a thing.

Nanaka hummed, and then with clumsy hands, she once again tried to touch the nearest wall looking for a switch; gladly she found it and turned on the lights, both girls narrowing her eyes because of the light.

It was a soft yellow light from a lonely and dusty bulb.

They took some seconds to look around, it was a broom and cleaning supplies closet.

Shuka started to giggle.

"Yes, this is not fancy..." said Nanaka with her monotone, looking around.

"Well, I think this is better than nothing..." said Shuka encircling her arms around Nanaka's neck; Nanaka looked at her and gave her a lovely smile.

 _She is damn right..._

They shared some cute and short kisses again, till Shuka departed from her lips.

"Why did you turn on the light?" asked Shuka.

Nanaka snorted.

"Because, one, I want to see you… and two, this skirt has a complicated hook... you will need to see it to unhook it..."

"Oh...is that it?" said Shuka in a playful tone.

"Yes, but before that..." said Nanaka in a husky tone while quickly unzipping Shuka's pants and undoing the button, grabbing the hem of her pants.

"This… is in the way..." finished Nanaka, moving Shuka's pants down to her thighs.

"Wow..." said Shuka lacking some balance, "Someone is eager..."

Nanaka rose one eyebrow and came closer to Shuka, sandwiching her against the door.

"Yes, that's you..."

Said Nanaka into Shuka's ear. At the same time, she touched Shuka on the wet spot of her panties and finished her sentence biting Shuka's lobe.

Shuka made a sexy whimper feeling her knees weakening.

"Su–Suwawa..." Shuka softly moaned.

Nanaka didn't say anything else and started kissing Shuka's neck furiously while moving her fingers fast on Shuka's wet spot; even if they had a few hours to screw each other, this wasn't the place.

What would happen if someone saw them there, doing _this_ kind of things?

Where was the morality?

They were wannabe public personalities, or at last, Shuka was; Nanaka was already one.

So, she had to _do_ Shuka quickly before someone figured out that they were missing, or someone sees their stuff scattered all over the emergency stairs...

Nanaka's lust started to consumed her, and in no time she was starting to go down throughout Shuka's body while kissing her; first kissing her chest, going down to her belly, and finally arriving at her hips, Nanaka had to kneel down at this point.

She started to lick Shuka's hips, feeling Shuka's knees shaking and her lovely scent filling her lungs...

 _She is ready..._

Nanaka stopped kissing and licking her to look up, trying to lock gazes with Shuka, but her head was bent back and her eyes tightly closed, enjoying the sensation.

Nanaka smirked into Shuka's skin and went lower.

She started to give cute and soft kisses against Shuka's panties, feeling Shuka's legs get a little bit impatient.

"Suwa-wa… please... don't..." said Shuka while panting elaborately; Nanaka looked up again, this time, she did lock gazes with Shuka, Nanaka smirked.

Shuka's face was red, her watery eyes begging for her to do something, or not to...

At the end, Shuka said "Don't"

Nanaka rose her eyebrows, asking "What", but Shuka just couldn't say anything, her lips were shivering and Nanaka didn't want to waste more time, so whatever she wanted, Shuka had to bear with it, right now Nanaka wanted her so bad.

With a quick motion, and without removing her eyes from Shuka's, Nanaka took Shuka's panties down, pants included, this time reaching to her ankles.

"Oh~ Wow, my, Suwawa!" snapped Shuka in surprise trying to cover her most private place, but Nanaka's hand stopped her.

Both shared an intense gaze.

"Shuka, what are you still so embarrassed about?" asked Nanaka in her monotone, without looking anywhere else than Shuka's eyes.

"Because… because... I just..." started Shuka babbling, "It's embarrassing..." finished Shuka, covering her eyes with her hands.

Nanaka blinked a few times, her hands returning to Shuka's thighs.

"I...l didn't prepare myself to do this today..." said Shuka shyly "I couldn't shaaaaaaa~ ahhhh~" finished Shuka with a moan.

Nanaka just stopped listening to her and eagerly started devouring Shuka up, tightening her grip on her thighs, closing her eyes and enjoying Shuka's nectar, her knees shaking, and how her tongue was exploring every inch of Shuka's insides.

This was bliss.

After a week and a half of not doing it, Nanaka felt in ecstasy.

And it seemed that Shuka was too.

In no time, Nanaka could tell that Shuka's embarrassment had left her body, because she started to rock her hips against her face, holding tightly into Nanaka's hair while panting, grunting and moaning...

...and moaning loud.

Nanaka departed her lips a bit from Shuka's lower half and looked at her.

"Sweetie, you need to be quiet..."

"Shuddup" said Shuka, almost in a whine, bringing Nanaka's face to continue the job.

Nanaka didn't say anything and understood Shuka's demand, so she started to furiously lick and suck Shuka's clit to give her more pleasure.

Shuka started to rock her hips more, in order to get to the top; she just couldn't resist Nanaka's tongue anymore, but for Nanaka it wasn't enough

With her right hand, she traveled from Shuka's thigh to her shoe; with quick fingers she manage to untie the laces, removing the shoe completely

"Oh~ Suwa-wa, What aaah- are yaaaa~ Oh~" Tried to speak Shuka, but Nanaka's tongue was merciless.

Nanaka's hand kept working, now without the shoe, she could set Shuka's leg free, so she did.

She removed what was left of Shuka's left pant leg and panties.

Now with one leg free, Nanaka's hand traveled again towards Shuka's thigh and lifted her leg for her to have more access to Shuka's most private place.

Shuka, being on her way to the top, didn't complain and helped Nanaka lifting her leg on her; Nanaka looked for her entrance and started feeling Shuka with her tongue, exploring, tasting, enjoying and being squeezed by Shuka's inner walls.

It wasn't long before Shuka came, with a loud moan and a heavy thump against the door, with her head bending back, her back arching and her legs shivering.

Nanaka departed from Shuka's lower half, looking up at Shuka while licking her lips.

"Thanks for Lunch..." said Nanaka huskily, Shuka locked gazes with her and gave her a shy smile, while shivering again.

"My, don't— don't say, those– kinds of... my..." Said Shuka with difficulty.

"Did you come again?" asked Nanaka in a teasing tone.

"May–maybe..." said Shuka putting her leg down again; "God, I really need to start eating yogurt..."

Nanaka smirked and stood up.

"Are you ok?" asked Nanaka softly; she brought her right thumb towards the corner of her lips and cleaned them sexily, Shuka shivered again.

Shuka nodded softly.

"Good," said Nanaka getting close to Shuka, sandwiching her again, "I think… I'm not done with you" and finished her sentence inserting her finger inside Shuka.

Shuka moaned loudly.

Nanaka had just started to move her finger when Shuka stopped her.

"Suwawa, wait, wait..." asked Shuka with a panicked tone.

"Oh Sweetie, did I hurt you?" asked Nanaka with real concern and stopped her movements.

"No, no, it's just..." said Shuka shyly, her cheeks wild red, "I want to touch you too… it's not fair..."

"Oh..." Nanaka rose her eyebrows, Shuka was a fast learner indeed.

Nanaka smiled at her sweetly.

"Ok..." said Nanaka removing her finger out from Shuka, but quickly inserting them into her own mouth, tasting what was left of Shuka's nectar.

"Mou~ Osuwa, don't do that..." said Shuka embarrassed.

"Why? You taste good..." said Nanaka removing her finger out of her mouth

"Stop...it..."

Nanaka separated from Shuka's body and turned around.

"I need your help with the hook..." said Nanaka showing the famous hook with her other hand.

"Oh, ok..." said Shuka softly.

She started to mess around with the hook, as Nanaka said, it was a difficult hook to undo, and it took a few minutes for Shuka to do it; Nanaka looked around the closet while waiting for Shuka, there wasn't anything inside it that they could use to be more comfortable, so there was nothing else to do, but to _do it_ in a standing position.

"You totally should forget to use this skirt in our special date..." said Shuka concentrating on the hook.

"Our special date has sex in it...?" asked Nanaka in a teasing tone.

"Eh... maybe?" said Shuka shyly.

Nanaka giggled.

 _What have I done to this kid?_

Nanaka felt a soft click, and suddenly her skirt was on her ankles, revealing her rear to Shuka

"Oh, I...I like this..." said Shuka playfully.

"Do you?" asked Nanaka looking over her shoulder.

"Of course" grinned Shuka.

"Shuka, I almost have no butt..." said Nanaka in a tired tone, but Shuka went closer and hugged her from behind.

"You, are, gorgeous," said Shuka hiding in her back.

Nanaka could feel Shuka smiling on her back, it made her feel butterflies in her belly, and somehow safe.

Shuka's embrace was warm; it was tight enough to remind her that she was loved, she was important and that she could be frail too because she wasn't alone anymore...

She could rely on Shuka.

She could trust her

She could _love her..._

 _Love her..._

 _Do I love her...?_

Nanaka blinked furiously shaking that idea off; Yes, she liked her, they had been dating for a while now, but was that enough for her to _love_ Shuka?

Those were big words.

Nanaka snapped out of her world when she felt a playful hand wandering around her belly, and another one on her left thigh, of course, Shuka was trying to catch up to where they left it before the hook thing

And right now Shuka was clearer of what she wanted to do and what Nanaka liked to be done to her...

So this wandering hand found its way under Nanaka's panties until it reached her wet spot; correction, her soaked spot.

"My, Osuwa… you are beyond wetness..." said Shuka softly behind Nanaka's back, her tone being somewhere between amused and amazed, but she just didn't stop teasing with her finger.

"And what did you expect? You make me wet..." said Nanaka in a low tone, almost strong, and opening her legs a bit for Shuka to move her finger more freely under her panties.

Shuka made an amazed sound and increased her finger's, pace until wet sounds started to fill the room, with Nanaka's soft moans and whimpers

Nanaka started to feel her legs becoming uneasy, soon they would need some support, and to tell the truth, Shuka being shorter than Nanaka, it looked awkward if she stayed on her back; so, in a quick glimpse of clear thought, Nanaka turned around making Shuka withdraw her fingers out from her, moved a few steps forward, sandwiching Shuka against the door once again, with her thigh in Shuka's groin.

"O-Osuwa… I thought I was going to touch you…" said Shuka with clear surprise.

"And you will…" said Nanaka moving her thigh against Shuka's groin, she moaned while Nanaka made a malicious smile, "But, I want to touch you too…" finished Nanaka with a deep and wet kiss on Shuka's lips.

Shuka's hands traveled to Nanaka's panties trying to remove them, Nanaka helped her with her right hand while her left one was fully against Shuka's chest, groping her.

When the panties were long forgotten somewhere, they went back to business; Nanaka grabbed Shuka's left leg and lifted it to hook it to her hip while she move her own right leg and rested her knee on the door, giving Shuka's leg a bit of support.

"Wow… you have strength…" said Shuka a bit amazed.

"No actually, so, we have to make this quick…" said Nanaka with bitterness, locking her lips again with Shuka's.

At the same time, she inserted 2 fingers inside Shuka; it made her moan into the kiss, and as if in a coincidence, Shuka did the same with 2 of her fingers inside Nanaka.

Both started to moan into each other mouths, moving at the same pace, rocking their hips, getting deep into each other, the sound of their bodies rocking against the door becoming louder.

"Suwa… Suwa–wa… I... Think— ahh… I'm going…to…" tried Shuka to speak, but she was at her limit; she hugged Nanaka tightly hiding her face into Nanaka's neck.

Nanaka pressed her left hand against the door instead, for support.

"Ah~ I lov–e, I... Ahh~ Love ...you..." Shuka managed to say while moaning and panting; Nanaka was sent over the edge.

It didn't take long for both to be consumed by each other's presence and lust; Shuka being filled by Nanaka's long and thin fingers, and Nanaka being filled by Shuka's love...

Or at least that was what she felt and thought.

Both came with a loud moan and a heavy thump on the door; both panting heavily, but still sharing some cute kisses and giggles.

First thing was for Nanaka to bring their legs down and withdraw her fingers from Shuka, feeling her right leg sore and numb.

Shuka withdrew her fingers too, smiling proudly.

"We did it together... I'm glad..." said Shuka softly, with her wide smile.

Nanaka hummed, indeed she felt fulfilled and happy, and she couldn't resist it anymore and hugged Shuka tightly.

"Oh… ok... are you ok? Suwawa?"

Nanaka just nodded.

How can't she not be ok? She just came by the touch of someone she loved; Yes, she loved, and it seemed that Shuka loved her back.

There was this unexplainable feeling that was all over her, she felt happy, she felt completed.

Shuka hugged her back, softly caressing her back and her hair, Nanaka did the same, this was what she was missing so bad, hugging Shuka, feeling her presence, her shampoo, her warmth, _her…_

It wasn't about the sex, it was the connection she had with Shuka that made it so special, that feeling of being with someone who completed you, even if they were different in so many levels, and yet, to share so deep an attraction and not understand why…

That feeling was…

Love.

Nanaka broke the hug to look at Shuka straight in her eyes; her face was red, her breath was quite elaborate, but Shuka had a wide smile on her face, Nanaka caressed her cheek lovingly, while Shuka placed a loose strain of Nanaka's hair behind her ear.

They were lost into their gazes, admiring, desiring and loving each other…

If they hadn't been in that uncomfortable closet, maybe she could still be able to go another round with Shuka, or cuddle, to just fill her soul with Shuka's presence.

But no, they were hidden in a closet, on top of an emergency stairwell, consummating their forbidden love.

Nanaka smiled at her sweetly, they shared a lovely kiss, softly and gently.

Maybe they had spent more time than they could count when they felt their phones ringing on the other side of the door.

If both phones were making sound, that meant that the Aqours's Line chat was on fire, it could be that the members were arriving at the Lantis building for practice.

Both giggled.

"Well, it seems that our time is up…" said Nanaka departing from Shuka.

"It seems that way…" said Shuka pouting.

Nanaka turned around to grab her panties and started putting them on: Shuka started to do the same with hers and her jeans.

"I think we need to go to the toilet before returning to the members," said Nanaka while grabbing her skirt.

"Yeah…oh, Osuwa, we didn't have lunch…" said Shuka sadly zipping her pants.

"Eh? What do you mean? I think I had plenty of lunch…" said Nanaka licking her lips and smiling at her.

"Eh?! Osuwa! Please!" said Shuka embarrassed.

"Can you hook it?" asked Nanaka smiling and showing Shuka the skirt.

"Of course…"

Shuka started fighting with the hook once again.

"How on earth did you put this on?" asked Shuka, now a bit concerned.

"Oh, my mother helped me this morning…"

"Oh, right…" said Shuka softly, "Your parents are home… Any idea when they are leaving?"

Nanaka fixed her sight on the brooms hanging in front of her.

"Well, no… you know, even if they are almost always out… I enjoy their company when they are home… so I don't feel like I want them to leave…" said Nanaka in a sad tone.

"Oh…sorry…I didn't mean—"

"I know… it's not just for the sex, right?" said Nanaka with a cocky smile, looking over her shoulder, locking gazes with Shuka.

"Of course not… that is a plus…" said Shuka returning to her duty and the hook, "I know that your place is the best for us to have sex, but I was asking because… you are always alone… and I don't want you to feel that way… you can stay at my place when your parents aren't home if you want… we don't have to have sex all the time…"

Nanaka rose her eyebrows.

Was Shuka feeling the same way she was feeling?

Like seeing this relationship about more than just sex?

Nanaka felt a click, which meant that the hook had finally been hooked and her skirt was in place.

She turned around to see Shuka with her mouth open almost like a fish.

"Well, if you like of course…" said Shuka smiling shyly, "You know... I've been thinking… this might be our solution for our sex dilemma…"

Nanaka blinked a few times.

 _I take my thoughts back…_

 _…_ _she is having "Sex dilemmas"..._

"What have you thought?" said Nanaka in a monotone.

"Here…" said Shuka showing the closet.

"'Here? You want us to have sex here?" said Nanaka incredulous, and feeling her right leg complaining about all the strength she had needed a few minutes ago.

"Well, we can't go to your place, of course not to mine… we can't afford a hotel… maybe there are more places like this one around the building…" finished Shuka seriously.

Nanaka blinked a few more times.

 _God, she is….serious..._

"Shuka… you…are you serious?…"  
She must needed to ask.

Shuka smiled shyly and nodded.

Nanaka made a weary snort and moved towards the door grabbing the knob and opening the door, but Shuka stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Are you mad?" asked Shuka.

Nanaka looked at her with a serious face

"Shuka you lost your mind…. this is our workplace"

"But we just did it, what's the problem?" said Shuka with equal seriousness.

"What if we get caught? How would we explain this? Today we were just lucky" said Nanaka with a hard tone.

"Suwawa, we can do it…" said Shuka with conviction.

"It's risky, I don't approve of it"

"You don't even approve of us," said Shuka with bitterness.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide at her, like not believing what she had just heard.

"You've got to be kidding me…" said Nanaka softly, closing the door and turning to Shuka.

"No…" started Shuka slowly, feeling that she had just fucked up and now she needed to finish it, "Suwawa… you… you insist in telling the members, like if you need their approval for us to be together… you don't believe in us, you think we can't do this"

"That's no true. Shuka, I just see possible scenarios; our condition is not normal…. and you want to add more risk to our relationship?"

"Do I?… I just suggested a solution"

"Solution for what? because you are horny?" said Nanaka, now a little out of control.

Shuka opened her eyes wide, it felt like an insult.

"Oh, Suwa-san…" said Shuka with a sad tone, Nanaka grabbed her temples trying to put her thoughts in order.

"Shuka, this is—"

"No, I have it pretty clear…" said Shuka angry, turning around and opening the door, letting herself out of the closet.

"Shuka!" called Nanaka behind her.

"It's ok, I get it," said Shuka grabbing her stuff from the floor "Maybe we should stop this thing right now and continue with our lives"

Nanaka bit her lips; watching Shuka angry and acting like this was something completely new for her.

She turned off the light of the closet and closed the door.

Shuka kept talking about ending this so-called relationship they were trying to build.

Nanaka just couldn't help but feel really sad, like her feelings from minutes ago were being thrown down the stairs for them to crash.

Where did her happiness go?

What did the hell happen? How could everything turn like this in minutes.

Shuka grabbed her stuff and started walking downstairs.

 _No, it can't end like this…  
_ _…_ _not like this…_

"Saito Shuka you stop right there!" commanded Nanaka with a loud and strong voice; it froze Shuka in her spot, she even turned around to see Nanaka with her eyes wide; Suwa Nanaka rising her voice wasn't normal at all.

She couldn't believe it either.

"Come back here, you and I, we haven't finished," said Nanaka with a strong tone.

"There's nothing more to say"

"You didn't even let me say a word!" said Nanaka with anger.

Shuka bit her lips; that was true, Shuka just spoke her mind and run away.

Shuka gave a heavy sigh and walked upstairs again.

"Don't act like a child" said Nanaka with her strong tone.

"That's your problem Suwa-san, to you, I'm still a child; a horny one"

"And a reckless one," said Nanaka without even blinking.

Shuka opened her eyes wide and stopped her steps; Nanaka could see Shuka hesitating if she should continue going upstairs or to turn her heels and run away.

"So it's my job to bring sense into you," said Nanaka in a softer tone, Shuka blinked, "Shuka, I don't wanna end something that I didn't have the chance to start…"

Shuka crossed her arms listening.

"You have to listen to me, this is my relationship too, but you just don't do it…"

"I do listen to you—" tried Shuka.

"No, you don't, you act, and act recklessly," said Nanaka, "We were having a conversation, and in the very first moment I said something you didn't like, you got mad and ran away, that's not the way"

"Then I should obey everything you say, just because you are older?!"

"I never said that…" said Nanaka returning to her soft tone, "Shuka, I don't want to end things with you… and not because of something as shallow as sex"

Shuka bit her lips and looked at Nanaka with a serious face; Nanaka had just called her shallow.

Kid. Horny. Reckless and shallow.

"I know it's an issue for you, but for me, it's not that important" continued Nanaka; Shuka opened her eyes wide, "For me, what's important is to be with you, to share things with you, make memories; having sex it's like... an accessory... it's great, but I don't want to put our careers in danger because of it..."

"I see..." said Shuka softly.

"Remember we are two in this wannabe relationship, we both need to make decisions, we need to talk about it, and if you care enough, you can't get mad at the very first disagreement we have..." said Nanaka softly.

Shuka was looking at her feet in shame; maybe she thought she had overreacted to this whole situation.

Nanaka's experience dealing with Shuka's disagreements were always like that; a situation in conflict, they put their opinions on the matter, of course, they disagreed, Shuka got mad about it and made a fuss because of it, but then they talked about it and reached some consensus.

Now wasn't any different, and maybe Nanaka was right on time to put on some sense into Shuka before she left this matter without the consensus.

Nanaka went downstairs to meet her, softly grabbed Shuka's hands and held them with hers.

"Shuka, I think I love you..." she said softly and sweetly, Shuka's eyes widened, she wasn't expecting that at all.

"And it will tear me apart if we end this thing we are building together because of _this_..."

"Suwawa..." called Shuka softly, her eyes getting wet, "I think I love you too..."

Both shared a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry Suwawa..." said Shuka in shame looking at her feet.

"It's ok sweetie, do you want to talk about it now?"

Shuka looked up at her, she grabbed her phone out of the pocket and saw the time.

"I think we still have some time to have lunch..." said Shuka, her smile returning to her face.

"I would love that..." said Nanaka in a sweet tone.

"Ok!" said Shuka happily.

Both returned to the top of the stairs and sat down. Shuka took out the lunch from her lunch bag and gave Nanaka one of the boxes with the cabbage rolls.

"Smells nice, thanks Shuka," said Nanaka taking a bite.

"I'll tell mama that you liked them"

"Are you kidding, I love them..."

"Great" finished Shuka, then she returned to a serious tone.

"Suwawa, I'm sorry" started Shuka, "but I really think you don't approve us, that you need to tell the members because of their approval..."

"Shuka please, stop bringing that subject up," said Nanaka with a tired tone, "we agreed that we would tell them about us when we actually became an _us,_ right now it's pointless... because how can we become an _us_ if we are not sure about it yet..."

"Right… I don't know..." said Shuka eating.

"So, let's drop that subject, for now, we can decide that later, right now it's _our_ situation what is taking us to have this disagreement..." said Nanaka grabbing another roll.

Shuka nodded.

"Well, listen, even if it's not an issue for you, well, for me it has become something important..." said Shuka grabbing a roll, "...Suwawa, I couldn't stay still this past week and a half... it's too much stress... we need some 'stress relieving' activity" she finished her sentence and ate the roll.

"So what do you expect to do during the campaign?" said Nanaka looking at her box trying to grab another roll, "it's a month of campaigning, and we will be separated..."

"Well, I don't know, that's why we need to figure out a plan"

"Do we?"

 _So, the sex is really important to her..._

"Suwawa, we don't need to have sex, now that you told me… that's not important to you" said Shuka with a soft tone, " What I wanted to say, is that there must be other places like that closet, to kiss for example..."

Nanaka rose her eyebrows.

"We don't need to have sex all the time, we are going to need some 'we time' from time to time to hug, to kiss freely… to hold hands..."

That was a good point, sex was a thing, but those kind of activities were innocent activities more appropriate to do inside the building

Nanaka hummed.

 _Well, if we told the members we could do all that..._

"Shuka, don't get me wrong, sex is important; everything I do with you is..." said Nanaka, her cheeks red from embarrassment, "But it's not on top of my list I guess?"

"I… see… so, what do you think?" said Shuka eating another roll.

Nanaka grabbed another roll and ate it carefully, in deep thought.

The situation could be stable if the members knew about it, that way they wouldn't need to hide to show their love to each other, but as Nanaka said, they couldn't tell them until they became a couple officially. So that option had to wait.

In the meantime, they had to figure out if it was a good idea be together in the first place; both had agreed that they loved each other, that they couldn't be far from each other for that long...

 _Wait a minute... we both have said that we love each other..._

 _What the hell are we waiting for? Christmas?!_

Nanaka looked at Shuka with her cheeks puffed up because of the roll, Shuka gave her a wide smile

"You are so cute!" said Shuka giggling.

Nanaka didn't say a thing, maybe Shuka was waiting until this weekend's date to ask her out officially and in the right mood.

Not in the emergency stairs of the Lantis building.

So they really would need some space to be the couple they wanted to be; being idols and all that jazz was complex enough for them to shut every glimpse of love out of their private lives, now that they had chosen to have a love life, even if it was forbidden, their options were still small.

So maybe it wasn't a bad idea after all...

Nanaka swallowed the roll, and with it, her resolution.

"I think you might be right, we will need some 'we time', and since we will spend more time in this building… we should use its hidden spots..."

"Really?!" said Shuka eagerly.

"But not for sex" finished Nanaka.

"Eh...right... no sex allowed..."Shuka giggled.

Both shared some smiles.

 _Yeah, we will have sex anyways…  
_ _Who am I kidding…?_

"Ok, so, do we have a deal?" asked Nanaka closing the lunch box.

"Definitely…" said Shuka swallowing the last roll, "…I'm sorry Suwawa, about my behavior before… you were right…"

Nanaka didn't say a thing, she put the lunch box back in Shuka's lunch bag

"…I'm glad that you still want to stick with the 'stupid kid'" finished Shuka with a soft tone, also closing her lunch box.

Nanaka gave her a lovely gaze, both shared some cute smiles.

"Well, you are _my_ 'stupid kid'…" said Nanaka with an amused tone, Shuka smiled wider

Both got close to each other and shared a soft kiss; it tasted mostly to cabbage rolls, but it was a kiss full of love and hope for this relationship to continue

"Well, shall we go back?"

Said Shuka standing up with her bag hanging on her left shoulder, and her lunch bag from her left hand.

"Yes, practice…" said Nanaka in a gloomy tone, grabbing her stuff.

"Eh? what's wrong…?"

"I feel so tired now…" said Nanaka and then she giggled, " I hope this 'stress relieve' activities don't get in the way with practice…"

Shuka laughed.

"Why? I feel so good right now!" said Shuka laughing," I hope you are ready for this weekend, you will have the date of your life!"

Said Shuka giving Nanaka her right hand for her to stand.

Nanaka stood up and entwined her fingers with hers.

"If it's with you, it will be"

They left the emergency stairs with their hands entwined, straight to practice, with their hopes renovated.

There was still time to settle this thing; it wasn't easy to be a famous personality, being in this industry and try to act normal, so they knew that these moments were precious because once they saw the light of fame, everything could change.

Even their feelings.

.

.

-

That Saturday was incredibly hot and unbearably humid; it looked like it could start raining at any moment, well, it was normal, autumn was right around the corner.

So today was the big day; the date.

It should have been a full day activity, but Nanaka, being a radio personality, had to work till noon.

It surprised Shuka at first to know that she didn't have the day off, normally Nanaka would record the radio show on weekdays, but it seemed that this time was different.

It pissed Shuka off.

But not because her plans might get compromised, Shuka understood that this was Nanaka's job, and if she had to record all day, well, so be it.

What pissed Shuka off the most, was that they were having one of their "relief activity" sessions in a new hidden spot inside the Lantis building, when Nanaka received a call from no other than Izawa Mikako, her co-host from the show, telling her in her particularly high pitched tone, that she needed to record on Saturday morning, so for her to clear her schedule that day because duty called.

That call killed Shuka's mood completely, so no sex was involved in that session.

Just a confirmation that Shuka would be jealous of every girl that was nice towards Nanaka.

So, Shuka had to elaborate another plan for the date.

She had to have at least some factors in mind; Nanaka was an indoor person, so it should be someplace indoors/quiet; she liked cute things, so there should be "cute things" around; Nanaka had a sweet tooth, so there should be a lot of sweet treats around, and thinking that at least all morning was gone because of the radio show, it should be someplace where they could spend the afternoon.

And last but not least; it shouldn't be expensive.

The date started when Nanaka came out of A&G+ headquarters after finishing her recording session. To her surprise, Shuka was waiting outside in her tight shorts rockstar outfit, a black leather jacket, a grey beret, and snickers. On her back, a big black leather bag, and on her front, a wide smile that faded like smoke when she saw Nanaka coming out with Mikako.

Nanaka introduced them, and Shuka had to fake all the smiles, even if it was pretty obvious...

Anyways, they walked to the nearby station and traveled to " _Oshiage"_ station in _Sumida_ district.

All the way seemed that Shuka was upset because of Mikako, but Nanaka tried to persuade her that she was just another colleague, and she had to learn to live with that; Nanaka made the good point of telling Shuka that when she started getting more jobs and knowing more people, she would be in the same situation, and she -Nanaka- would be in a terrible position.

When Shuka asked why she thought that, Nanaka just answered; "Well, probably every person you might meet will be more interesting than me..."

And with that, Shuka just forgot about Mikako and held Nanaka's hand tight.

They got out of the station and walked to " _Tokyo Solamachi_ ", a shopping mall.

When Nanaka stood out of the building and looked at it with an incredulous look, Shuka revealed at least part of the date's plans.

Of course, Nanaka was surprised at first that their _special_ date was in an actual shopping mall, but Shuka told her that the date was in the aquarium inside the mall. And that she had considered a few factors for this date.

It was an indoor place, with "cute things"- meaning the animals-, there where a lot of sweet treats around because it was a mall, and of course, they could spend the whole afternoon there just seeing the animals in the _Sumida_ aquarium, or shopping for girly stuff, eating sweet things, enjoy the view on the _Skytree_ deck, or visit the _"Tenku_ " planetarium, and of course, enjoying each other's company.

And it wasn't that expensive...

It was perfect!

Nanaka had a goofy grin for about almost the whole lunch.

Of course, that was the first thing they did.

Shuka picked the place in the mall, and of course, she paid, even if Nanaka didn't agree, she just didn't say a thing this time and smiled at Shuka when she was doing her _ikemen_ thingie.

Nanaka just couldn't help but notice that Shuka was happy doing that role, even if it clashed with her own convictions; Nanaka was a girly girl who liked to dress nicely and girly but, had some "manly behaviors", in other words, she liked to be the _ikemen_ too...

And even if she didn't like the idea of having roles in a relationship, with Shuka it was a little bit obvious; Shuka dressed as the tomboy, while Nanaka as the feminine one, even when both of them tried to be the _Ikemen_...

Sure, if they couldn't manage this kind of issues, it could become a problem in the future.

But today, it was Shuka's turn to be the _Ikemen_ in the relationship, and Nanaka would just have to go with it.

So After lunch, they went to the so famous _Sumida_ aquarium; it wasn't a big aquarium, but it had a dark and romantic vibe.

The place was indeed crowded, it was expected, it was Saturday afternoon.

They held each other's hand all the way; it was nice, they laughed, they learned a lot about different kinds Jellyfish, Nanaka was amazed by the natural lights and the coral reefs, and Shuka was doing all her foolish things in the Water's blessing Tokyo tank, watching all the fish going from one place to another.

They had a break to eat some sweet snacks, recalling Nanaka's sweet tooth, it was a difficult choice, but they chose a nice cafe with cute sweet patisserie.

Nanaka was in bliss.

She just couldn't remember when was the last time she had had such a great time just enjoying a place, the food, the activities and of course, the company.

Shuka behaved like a woman, not a kid; she was determined to bring so much happiness to Nanaka with some simple stuff, with little details, just by smiling at her, she just felt loved.

After the snack, they went back to the Aquarium to see the penguins.

It was the main attraction of _Sumida_ aquarium; it's largest indoor open pool-type tank, holding approximately 350 tons of water.

Both girls held hands once again to watch the penguins, Nanaka felt like a little kid again, it was a weird but comforting feeling, somehow all the people around disappeared, it felt as if they were alone in that huge tank watching the cute little animals doing their cute stuff…

"Shuka…" called Nanaka shyly.

"Yes?" asked Shuka without looking at her, with a huge smile on her face, it seemed that Shuka was enjoying this as well.

"Thanks so much for today…" said Nanaka shyly, Shuka turned to look at her with her smile still on her face; they looked at each other deeply, feeling each other's gaze.

Shuka tightened her grip on their hands and got closer to Nanaka's arm, resting her head on her shoulder

"You have absolutely nothing to thank me for…" said Shuka softly, "I've enjoyed everything today… but above all, I love spending time with you"

"Me… me too…" said Nanaka softly, and rested her head on top of Shuka's

 _I love you…_

Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

She felt her heart pounding really fast, feeling those butterflies flying around without any control, it was an indescribable feeling she felt, strongly reaching every single part of her body, and maybe her soul.

She tried to concentrate on something else, but she just couldn't; Shuka's perfume was strong, the weight of her head on her shoulder reminded her that Shuka was there, inches from her, so close… but they couldn't just kiss.

What if Nanaka was the one who asked Shuka out?…

That thought made her shiver.

Would she get mad?

"You know…" started Shuka, softly returning her head to its normal position, "We are just like those penguins…"

"What… what do you mean?"

"People will come to a venue to see us doing our thing… just like we are here watching these penguins…" said Shuka with a sad tone, Nanaka didn't say a thing.

 _She's been thinking about work… really?…_

"I think they are like trapped here… in this fictional pool, with this fictional light; they tell them when to sleep when to eat… when to go out and play, and of course, when is the show… it's like us…"

"Shuka…" called Nanaka worried.

"We are trapped in an industry where everything is fake, where they tell us when our show is when we have to rest and how do we need to act…"

Nanaka blinked a few times, not believing what Shuka was saying; it was true, everything she said, but because it was incredibly mature of her to talk like this.

"Suwa-san…" called Shuka softly, now her smile faded, she was serious; Nanaka looked at her with an amazed gaze, "No matter how they tell us to act, please, always be kind with me, be yourself towards me, if I fuck up, please bear with me, support me…"

Nanaka blinked a few times again.

 _She...she is scared..._

Of course, this big revelation made Shuka scared, as if right now, watching these penguins, she realized the world she was getting into.

Nanaka made a bitter smile and hugged her tightly, not caring if it were people around.

She softly caressed Shuka's back and hair.

"Of course sweetie… I'll be here, and I will support you, no matter what"

"Do you promise?" said Shuka against Nanaka's chest.

"Of course, and you know what? I'll be proud because I know you will reach your goals, and you will do great things..." said Nanaka in a soft tone.

Shuka separated from Nanaka with watery eyes; Nanaka gave her a sweet smile, of course, the _ikemen_ image was now long forgotten, in the end, Shuka was still Shuka, no matter how much she wanted to act as someone mature and confident, Nanaka would love every side of Shuka; the stupid one, the foolish kid, her playful personality, her diligent side while dancing and her attempts of being someone worthy of Nanaka's attention.

"And you know what?," started Nanaka with a sweet tone, "you are cuter than those penguins..."

Both giggled softly; then Shuka grabbed both of Nanaka's hands.

"You are cuter too..." said Shuka shyly.

Nanaka blinked a few times, feeling that her heart might escape from her chest, and feeling her cheeks getting hot

 _I can't resist it anymore... I want her..._

With that determination, Nanaka entwined her fingers with Shuka's; she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Right now, her life was like this aquarium, a container where a lot of people would come see her doing her thing; singing and dancing, a fake life for everyone's content, where a lot of people would expect a lot from her, from them.

Where they would be trapped doing what production would ask, and that could be anything, exactly like those poor penguins; their life would be scheduled and they would have to lie, lie to a crowd, lie to production, lie to the members, and why not lie to themselves.

And that's what Shuka was afraid of, being immersed in this fake tank with fake lights, that she would end up lost in the fame, and she might start to lie to herself.

And right now they could see everything clear from the outside, maybe this was the last moment of sense for their next five years; their debut was in a month from then, the popularity poll results would be out in a few weeks, Subunits would be decided too, and with that, they would slowly be swallowed by this Idol world, and it would be hectic like a rollercoaster without brakes...

This was the last real, authentic and pure moment they might had.

"Shuk—" tried Nanaka but was interrupted by Shuka.

"Nao-san," said Shuka shutting Nanaka.

Nanaka rose her eyebrows and bit her lips, Shuka just called her by her real name, her heart skipped a beat.

"I'm sorry, I know you told me not to use your real name, but I can't..." said Shuka shyly, her grip in their hands becoming tighter and a bit sweaty, she gave her a nervous smile,"... I can't use that name now; coz, watching these penguins and everything I said, I realized that I don't want a fake relationship..."

"Shuka..." tried again Nanaka, but Shuka made her stop when she brought Nanaka's hand to her chest, she could clearly feel Shuka's heart beating fast, almost like if her heart wanted to pop out of her chest.

"I don't want a relationship with 'Suwa Nanaka'; I know we will be facing hard times, I know I'm a stupid kid, I know that we might be apart, I know it will be hard for you, for me… that in the end, we will end up dating all the members too, that's why..." Shuka looked up, straight into Nanaka's eyes.

"That's why... if you are ok with me and my stupidity, and I'll promise that I will try my best to make you happy... I wanted to take this opportunity because right now it feels so real, genuine...and right...to..."

Shuka took a deep breath.

"Kawakami Nao, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Shuka's words hit her like a burning comet.

There weren't any words that could express her feelings right at that moment.

It seemed that all noise on earth disappeared just for her to hear Shuka's word. At that moment, in that aquarium, there was no one else but the two of them.

It was the right moment, the mood was perfect, the sunset slipped through the aquarium windows, wrapping them in a beautiful orange hue.

Nanaka felt tears of joy in her eyes, a burning desire in her chest that she just couldn't understand.

She held Shuka's sweaty hands tightly, and without saying anything, she got closer to her and kissed her.

The kiss was salty, it seemed that both of them cried in joy while kissing, it didn't matter, because just for a second, everything could wait; Aqours could wait, the popularity poll could wait, the damn Subunits of doom must wait, the campaign could wait, the thing of being idols could wait too…

… right now they were two girls in love enjoying their life, their real life, their private life, with no schedule, no pressures, without guidelines, and no Chief of staff telling them what to do, or how…

It was perfect.

Both departed from each other's lips, smiling shyly, and joining their foreheads together.

"I guess…" said Shuka softly, "…that is a yes?"

Nanaka giggled.

"Yes, Saito Shuka, I would love to be your girlfriend, if you'd like to be mine…." said Nanaka in a whisper.

Shuka smiled wide, her teeth included and nodded happily.

Nanaka let go one of Shuka's hands to dry a lonely tear out off Shuka's cheek.

"My, sweetie...why are you crying…?" asked Nanaka.

"Eh..?!" snapped Shuka surprised, "I'm not crying…you are…."

Both laughed cutely.

"I'm happy though,…" said Nanaka, now drying her own tears, "You make me happy…"

"You… make me happy too… my, I was so nervous!" said Shuka, now losing all her strength.

Nanaka just giggled at her.

"Well, What do you wanna do now?" asked Shuka happily with a goofy smile, she looked at the time on her phone "It's kind of late now, maybe we can go to the _Skytree deck_ and watch the city lights?"

"Uhh, well," Nanaka got into deep thought "I feel like I'm dying to make love to my _girlfriend_ …"

Shuka bit her lower lip.

"I think we can't do that… on the _Skytree_ … mou! Osuwa!" said Shuka nervous now grabbing her cheeks.

"What is this? Are you ok doing it in the Lantis building but not here?" said Nanaka in an amused tone.

"I… that's different….I think…"

Nanaka smiled sweetly at her, grabbed her hand tightly and started walking out of the aquarium.

"I think, I don't want to end this date yet…" said Nanaka softly, "And I believe it's gonna rain, so it's not use to go to the _Skytree deck_ …"

"Eh? Really?" asked Shuka with a sweet tone.

But Nanaka didn't say a thing, she just continued walking with Shuka, holding hands, like if the world was theirs.

Shuka seemed like she was walking thru clouds, she had a dorky smile on her face, she looked like the happy child she was.

Both stood at the main entrance of the mall; it was raining heavily.

"Eh? what happened with the sunset?" asked Shuka surprised.

"It seems that we were lucky… well, it feels like autumn already… I love it…" said Nanaka in her monotone.

"Really? I love autumn too…" said Shuka softly.

Both shared some gazes full of love and lust.

"I didn't bring an umbrella…" said Shuka softly, without taking her eyes off of Nanaka.

"Me neither…" answered Nanaka lost into Shuka's eyes.

"So… I think we are gonna get wet…" said Shuka with a cocky smile.

"I think… I'm already wet…" answered Nanaka with a soft tone, it made Shuka's cheeks turn wild red.

Shuka simply couldn't say a thing.

"I don't want this date to end…" repeated Nanaka, "I know a good hotel nearby…"

Their gazes were pretty clear; they desired each other with passion and love right now, so this time Shuka didn't say a thing, she just held on tight to Nanaka's hand and both started to run under the rain.

Running far away from the aquarium, their "prison", running far away from their fears and responsibilities, at least for just a while, they wanted to enjoy their last moments of true freedom, of true feelings, without the fear of being idols and that someone might be recognized them, or if this was right or wrong.

Free of prejudice...

Free of troubles…

Free of Lies Under a Mask.

-0oo0-

* * *

Notes:

I'm in love with these two! 3!

So...should I write a continuation of this? like what happened on the hotel and beyond?  
Should I write more NanaShuka before Masquerade ch06? (Two and a half month to fill in...)  
Please guide me!

Thanks so much for the comments and Likes!


	5. Chapter 5

Notes:

Misha here!  
First of all, this chapter happens between Masquerade Chapter 6 and Masquerade Chapter 7, so make sure you had checked those chapters before or after reading this one.

I'm So-so sorry for the delay! This chapter took LONG because is full of drama, love and heavy feelings that hopefully I could manage to put on this.  
This chapter is also long because there was too much timeline to cover.  
So please, make some tea and enjoy the ride!

* * *

Lies Under a Mask

Chapter 05

—-**0. October 2015. 0**—

Autumn is a weird season.

It is a season where you can expect cold and hot weather, dry and rainy days on the same week.

It is indeed a lovely season though with the weather much more tolerable than in summer, but still, you can expect anything from Autumn.

And this is why it was Suwa Nanaka's favorite season.

There was something about the beautiful colors of the leaves, the gorgeous foliage, the festivals, even Halloween felt exciting though Nanaka was something like a party pooper and didn't celebrate it as everybody did.

But she loved that season, maybe it was because of all the unstable changes of temperatures and the surprises rain that reminded her that life was like that too; you can be having a nice and fairly day, and suddenly everything can turn into an unpleasant typhoon.

Today was something like that.

It started as a nice day, with a gorgeous sun and a warm breeze to ending up with a cold and copious rain.

The sounds of the drops hitting on the window of the heavy raining were somehow smoothing, it mixed up with the sounds of thunders and the bright lightings which lightened the whole room.

It made her shiver.

But watching how the rain was falling relaxed her.

Nanaka blinked a few times while with the tips of her fingers she touched the window; it was cold, yet the room felt so hot.

She sighed softly.

 _Of course, it is hot..._

She turned around slowly to watch the bed; a familiar bundle was lying under the sheets, her soft breathing filled the room with the sounds of the rain.

It was smoothing too, it made the perfect combination for her to ease her pain.

A lighting lighted up the room once again while a thunder tried to interrupt her calm.

She turned her gaze again toward the windows.

She felt like rain.

Today indeed was like the weather; They started the day fucking around inside the Lantis building till practice, it was going to be a good practice until the Chief of staff came and gave them the very good news that the popularity poll was out and that Shuka had won.

That wasn't a bad thing, actually, Nanaka was happy and proud about her, but what made the fine weather went to hell, was that she ended last on that poll.

It was like another failure to the list.

The worse part was that Shuka didn't even realize that, till afternoon when the Lead teacher pointed that out when she was failing at the dance again.

Of course, it was frustrating, It wasn't easy to keep failing at your job, even if you were trying your best.

Somehow her best wasn't enough... and the Lead teacher made herself very clear about it.

So after practice, she went with Shuka to buy some new green training clothes, because the Lead teacher insisted that they needed to be "closer" to the characters, her ponytail wasn't enough, so she thought that incorporate more green to her wardrobe was the first step.

But the fact that Shuka came along wasn't part of her plans, but she insisted...

And then she insisted into stay at home with her.

Even if it was a weekday.

Nanaka sighed softly again, another lightning and thunder filled the room.

It wasn't that she didn't want to share some time with Shuka, of course not.

But, Nanaka wasn't feeling in the mood to be fooling around or trying to maintain a happy face, she wasn't feeling particularly happy about failing once again and with the fans, even if it was something totally out of her reach, and walking with Shuka by her side reminded her constantly that Shuka was the new Center, and all that meant.

First, if Shuka was the Center, that meant that Nanaka had lost; second, that all the spotlights would be on Shuka making her more famous.

Nanaka blinked a few times

Was she jealous?

About not winning or the fact that now Shuka would stand out of the unknown and became a popular personality…? how is that going to affect Shuka or their relationship later?

Or maybe because Shuka was doing her job that good that she actually was growing and Nanaka was constantly failing, meaning that she isn't even moving forward.

Nanaka made a bitter smile and closed her eyes; she wanted to cry as hard as the rain was hitting the window.

"Suwawa...?" she heard softly at her back, it was a sweet and sleepy voice

Nanaka turned slightly to look at her; Shuka greeted her with a sleepy face

"Sorry Sweetie, did I wake you?…" asked Nanaka with a shy smile

"Uhm..." Shuka shook her head when she tried to sit on the bed, of course, the sheets fell gracefully from her body exposing her bare chest to Nanaka

Yes, Shuka was naked in her bed.

Nanaka's cheeks became wild red; she blinked furiously and looked out of the window once again

Shuka's excuse to come to Nanaka's home was to spend more time together; to review some of the new choreography or maybe exercise a bit of the vocal…

Yes, they did exercise the vocal, but not signing.

It was almost obvious that they would end up making love to each other, even if they already did it inside the Lantis building that morning, but now in the confines of Nanaka's bed, with no one around or to be worried about practice or anything, of course the temptation was just to huge to ignore.

Besides, Nanaka told Shuka that she wanted to congratulate her on her Center position on privet.  
Sex wasn't on her mind, but, well, never mind… they did it anyway.

She felt movement on her bed telling her that Shuka was moving out of the bed

"Hey…" said Shuka softly " what's wrong? why are you awake…?"

Nanaka blinked a few times, still looking at how the leaves were flying with the heavy wind outside

"I was hot…" said Nanaka softly then she felt how two strong arms hugged her belly from behind

"You are hot,"  
Said Shuka hiding her face into Nanaka's back, she clearly could feel Shuka smile on her back, then she remembered that she was naked too.

Nanaka caressed softly Shuka's hands while hiding her shyness; this felt nice, being this close with Shuka was nice, even when they had these few times together and making the most of them trying to enjoy their secret and forbidden time they had left until Subunits and the project itself starts.

 _Subunits..._

Nanaka looked with the corner of her eyes to her desk; her bag was there with all her sheets of paper that the assistant gave them today, and on top of everything was the one with the Subunit patterns.

Six different combinations for them to make and mess with their life.

Nanaka made a bitter smile, her private life will be defined by a poll made by the fans.

Another lighting lighted the room and a thunder hit the sky.

"Something wrong...?" asked Shuka with a soft and cute tone "I feel like you are kinda far away..."

"Maybe I am..." said Nanaka softly, " I'm sorry... you should go back to bed..."

"I'm not going anywhere without you..." said Shuka tightening her embrace

Nanaka smiled and turned around to face her; Shuka gave her a wide smile never breaking the embrace, they stuck their bodies closer. Shuka's body was warmer in contrast to hers; Nanaka didn't hesitate and grabbed Shuka's puffed cheeks with her hands and kissed her lovely.

Shuka answered the kiss softly at first but then she tried to make it deeper, introducing her playful tongue inside Nanaka's mouth and moving her hands on Nanaka's back trying to reach her rear…

Nanaka cut the kiss abruptly while grabbing Shuka's hands, both shared a surprised look.

"Shuka, don't…" said Nanaka with a tired tone

"Eh?…why?" whined Shuka

"Because… aren't you tired?…" asked Nanaka concerned

"No…? …are ya?…" asked Shuka shyly

"Well, yes..." said Nanaka trying to don't sound mad or something, " But, Sweetie… we have been doing it…almost all day, plus practice…"

"Oh...I ... I... see…" said Shuka sad and leaving Nanaka's hands

"I...I've told you that it's weekday…" tried Nanaka to make some sense into her words, " I have to record tomorrow…'Mike' will scold me about my lack of energy tomorrow…"

"'Mike'…." called Shuka with a discomfort tone

"Izawa Mikako-san…? From the radio…?" said Nanaka softly

"I know who she is..." said Shuka with a prominent frown in her face and taking a step to the back

"Shuk—" tried Nanaka

"I'm going to bed"

"Hey!" said Nanaka grabbing Shuka's hand and stopping her

They both shared looks; Shuka kept her frown while Nanaka just had her "Suwa face"

"What's wrong with you?" asked Nanaka

"What's your deal with her?" asked Shuka in a serious tone

Nanaka opened her eyes wide not believing what was happening.

Another lightning came thru the window and if it was on cue, a thunder stoked the clouds making this scene more dramatic that it was supposed to be.

Shuka was jealous...  
...about Izawa Mikako.

 _That's..._

"...absurd..." said Nanaka softly blinking furiously

"What? I couldn't hear you" said Shuka loud

"Shuka this is absurd..." said Nanaka trying to maintain her temperance

"Eh? Why? how?... you think I haven't seen your pictures with her on your Twitter?!" said Shuka mad now making a movement to get rid of Nanaka's hand

Nanaka mentality facepalmed

Yes, she had a few pictures with Mikako, but those were from the radio show, nothing fancy or to compromise anything, not even Aqours, or the project.

So, the thought of starting posing with Aqours members because of the project crossed Nanaka's mind, would Shuka be mad at her about it too?

"You gotta be kidding me..." said Nanaka, now feeling a small frown building up in her face

"Well, no..." said Shuka crossing her arms, " that's why you don't want to do it with me? Or to not be today with me... your excuses about being a weekday and all of that, it's because of this—"

"Shut up Shuka."

Commanded Nanaka in a very low and dry tone, that was followed by a lightning and a loud thunder stroking not just the clouds, but Shuka's heart too.

Shuka bit her lips and Nanaka could clearly see her eyes becoming watery; Shuka had never been treated like that by Nanaka.

But what could she do about it? In Nanaka's mind, she had more important problems to resolve than Shuka's jealousy; like her career, her role into the group, her poor performance so far being Kanan. Her day today wasn't sunshine and rainbows like Shuka's, and even if she was feeling like crap, like a total failure, _again_ , she went with happy Shuka to buy clothes, brought her home, spend time with her because their time now was gold so she wanted to get the most of it, even if that meant to make love to her almost all evening and night; so of course, she was tired! Physically and mentally, and now Shuka was making her a scene because she was jealous...

Nanaka took a deep breath

"Shuka," she started, " you...you have to understand a few things..." said Nanaka looking at Shuka straight in the eyes; Shuka was like a statue, her eyes glued to the window, maybe not believing that Nanaka sent her to shut up that dryly.

"Today, I had a crappy day...the only bright moments of it were with you... when we weren't talking about work or people of our jobs...when we were just the two of us..."  
Said Nanaka recovering her soft tone, it seemed that Shuka was back on her body too, she blinked a few times and uncrossed her arms exposing her chest again, Nanaka blinked a few times to continue.

"Shuka, we had talked about how our moments together are precious... how on earth would you ever think that I don't want to spend my time with you? That I rather prefer to spend it with a coworker...and, not with my girlfriend..."

"Suwa..." tried Shuka softly now seeing this naked Nanaka talking with a sincere tone

"I was last Shuka..." said Nanaka softly with her eyes becoming all watery locking gazes with Shuka

They had a brief pause where the only thing they could hear was the heavy rain hitting the window.

Nanaka took this time to put her thoughts in order; it wasn't fair to drop her frustration about the popularity poll to Shuka, but sure she was affected by being last, then not happy about that, she failed in the dance in front of everyone, not that Shuka could stand for her, actually Shuka did apologize about that earlier, but sure, she wasn't feeling her girlfriend's support right now...

Until now, Nanaka was the one who had to maintain the relationship working; because she was the oldest and somehow she felt that she had to be the strong one, the one who shouldn't break, to be the demure, the one that Shuka depends on. But how long can her mask last? She, of course, needed to put her feelings out too, and this time Aina wasn't around to help her, and it was almost common sense that you should rely on your girlfriend, right?

"I know it's not my fault to be the last on the poll," started Nanaka again, " and I know it was your time to shine, I know, and I'm proud, but this makes me so...so...frustrated..." her voice started to crack, " Because is not just the popularity poll, it's the whole project... it's failing at dancing too, today,...I just, I couldn't reach the tone...and I can't keep up with everybody...it's frustrating..."

"Osuwa...I..." tried Shuka to speak but she just couldn't

"It's not your fault, it's mine...it's like nothing is working out for me..."

"Don't, Don't say that that's not true!" tried Shuka again this time taking a step towards Nanaka but stopping right away

"Shuka it is... even we aren't working out..." said Nanaka with a sad tone, feeling how the rain was getting to her eyes too

"What?!" snapped Shuka loud

"I can't keep up with you either..." said Nanaka now in shame looking at her feet

"Hey Hey, slow down..."

"It's not that I don't love you,"  
Said Nanaka looking at Shuka again; Shuka had a sad and a panicked face.

"Is that, I can't... Jesus, I just can't follow your rhythm...Shuka, you want to have sex all the time, you are demanding me too much time, I can't perform better because I start the day tiredly dead, I can't focus on doing my job right when I have to maintain us in the shadows and watching you don't fuck up; when I have to lie to the members, when I don't know what is going to happen with us and the Subunits, or your popularity right now!, It's like I have to work for both of us, I just... can't!..." finished Nanaka lacking air.

It was as if she had taken all the weight out of her chest.

But, she didn't feel relieved at all…

In fact, seeing how Shuka was pouting and making all her efforts to don't start crying, made her feel awfully guilty

Another burden to the list.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Shuka…" said Nanaka with sadness in her voice

"No...I... I'm sorry, I didn't know…I was a burden to you…" said Shuka with sadness too

"No, no Sweetie you aren't—" tried Nanaka

"But I am!" snapped Shuka now with tears falling from her eyes; Nanaka bit her lips and opened her eyes wide, another thunder crashing into the clouds.

 _I broke Shuka..._  
 _I broke our relationship..._

"You...you were having a bad time, and here I am... giving you more shit with my jealousy..." said Shuka with difficulties sobbing and cleaning her eyes because of the tears

"Shuka...it's—"

"I'm a terrible girlfriend..." said Shuka softly

Nanaka blinked a few times.

If she were having this discussion with Aina, she could bet her head that the one who would be comforting her would be Aina and not the way around.

Nanaka was the one with the troubles, but it's seemed that the one who needed comfort was Shuka...

 _But this is not Aina... it's Shuka..._  
 _My responsibility..._

Nanaka closed her eyes; Shuka kept sobbing and cleaning her eyes while mumbling something that actually Nanaka couldn't get, but for her tone, Shuka was sad and destroyed.

Of course, this was the dynamic in this couple; Shuka was a person who was constantly acting by instincts while Nanaka was the one who was always composed and thinking her steps beforehand.

It seemed that Shuka had been depending too much on Nanaka's reliability because no matter what, Nanaka had been always at her side cleaning her messes, supporting her, scolding her, and taking care of her...

But now it was the other way around and Shuka didn't know how to react, or what to do, of course, in Shuka's mind this was a perfect day; sex, practice, winning the poll, more practice, shopping with the girlfriend, more sex...clearly, this wasn't the way to end this day.

 _Congratulations Nanaka, this is how her great day should end..._  
 _You fool..._

Nanaka opened her eyes; Shuka looked destroyed and very messy, she had forgotten that both were naked talking this kind of things, it was almost ironic that they were exposing their feelings while being like that.

Of course, Shuka couldn't see that because she was crying as heavy as the rain outside, she even started to make small and cute hiccups. It was cute.

Nanaka smiled softly.

 _She is my kid..._

Nanaka moved slowly towards Shuka and grabbed her hand softly; Shuka took her other hand out of her face to look at her, without saying a thing Nanaka guided her to sit next to her on the end of the bed.

Then Nanaka softly started to stroke Shuka's hair

"You ok Sweetie, need water or something...?" said Nanaka with a soft tone

Shuka sobbed a few times looking at her with concern, then she shook her head.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." tried Shuka with a little bit of difficulty because of her hiccups, " you must... be tired...to be taking care of me..."

Nanaka blinked a few times while stroking Shuka's hair, but she didn't say a thing

"I can... understand if... you wanna end our relationship..." said Shuka holding tight to Nanaka's hand

Nanaka rose her eyebrows with sadness; maybe Shuka was in a panic and she just wanted to end this thing before fucking it up more.

"Shuka," called Nanaka softly, " I never said anything about breaking up..."

Shuka opened her eyes wide

"I just... I just told you how I feel...and how absurd you sounded talking about my colleague..."

Shuka sobbed and looked at her feet in shame

Nanaka tried to clean a lonely tear from Shuka's chin.

"We just made our relationship official, I thought you were stubborn enough to fight for us more..."

Shuka snorted and cleaned her eyes again

"Suwawa, I am stubborn but, I feel like you are in pain while being with me... I don't want to make you miserable..."

"I'm not miserable... you know, taking care of you, is one of the things I adore about us"

"My, Suwawa, I think that's not fair..."

"It isn't... what I want for you to understand is that..." Nanaka made a pause to take a deep breath, " is that I need my space too..."

Shuka tightened her grip on her hand

"I know we want to make the most of us while we can, but, Sweetie, I don't have your stamina..." said Nanaka responding the same way as Shuka by tightening her grip back.

"Also, the project is demanding me time and energy to catch up with everyone..."

"I see, you have your own problems to think about... and here I am giving you more shit..." said Shuka with a sad tone

"But, Shuka, is not your fault... me being last in the poll or the fact I'm not reaching the tones...it's mine, what I want from you it's your support…is understanding; you need to know that I'm having issues, that I'm doing my best for me, for us, and I …sometimes…I can be overwhelmed by all of this"  
Finished Nanaka with a soft tone and a shy smile

"So...you aren't mad at me...?" asked Shuka shyly

Nanaka smiled at her and shook her head

"I'm sorry…" said Shuka softly

"I need you to help me to keep up with you… if you want us to continue of course, because…" Nanaka looked at Shuka shyly," because, I love you, and I love spending time with you, but everything had been so hectic, that I can't do both at this pace… I move on my own pace…"

"So, you are saying that…we are moving too fast?" asked Shuka concerned

 _Well, that's a way to see this…_  
 _My, we did start this thing a bit too fast for my taste..._

"I said, that you should stop worrying about Mikako-san, or anyone that shows on my Twitter; Shuka I'm with you…and because I'm with you, you should give me more space to… catch up in the project, and to focus on that too, you have to trust me, as I trust you."  
Said Nanaka with a soft tone

"I get it… I'll give you more space…" said Shuka with a shy smile, but still sobbing

Nanaka got closer to her and gave her a small kiss on her cheek; Shuka smiled wide at her, that was like a "thanks for understanding" kiss.

Shuka lifted their holding hands and kissed Nanaka's hand, very _ikemen_ like, Nanaka's heart race crazily, feeling somehow recovered from all the tension from before.

They shared some gentle glances.

"So, _eto_... What are we going to do about Subunits? You wanting more space, applies to this too…?" asked Shuka

"Pray? I don't know..." snorted Nanaka

"I...still want to be with you…you know…" said Shuka shyly

"I know… I want to be with you too…"  
Said Nanaka now looking at her desk towards the sheets with the patterns; one thing was to ask Shuka for some space, but not asking her to disappear completely from her time, being in different units sure would make this more complicated.

"There are two possible combinations for that; one is sharing the unit with Aina— " tried Nanaka

"What?! really?!" interrupted Shuka, then she bit her lips, Nanaka deadpanned her.

"And the other one is with King…"

"I'll like to stick with King!" said Shuka quickly

Nanaka hummed, she, of course, preferred to share the unit with Aina, but clearly, that could be deadly dangerous too, having both of them in the same unit, that would mean that she probably would be in the middle of every single catfight between them.

"Why do you hate Aina that much?" asked Nanaka

"I... I don't hate her..." said Shuka softly and with a shy smile, " I like her, Ainya it's funny and a nice person... I can get that she cares about you..."

Nanaka rose her eyebrows

 _God, she is jealous again..._

"But?" asked Nanaka with a tired tone

"But she cares too much about you?" said Shuka in shame, knowing that this was another jealousy rush

"Shuka..."

"I know! Please don't be mad" pleaded Shuka looking at Nanaka with some sweet eyes, " But it's like... she will have you the most of times!"

"Just because she is a 'Third year', but so Arisa-san...and I don't see you hating her..."

"You can't hate 'Dia-sama', she is scary..." said Shuka softly but giggling

"Yeah, that's kinda true..." said Nanaka, " but, if that's the case, I should be worried by Anchan or Aida-san..."

"Aren't you?" asked Shuka surprised

Nanaka blinked a few time.

"Second years" were a dynamic trio; Shuka being the foolish kid doing weird stuff and dragging Anchan to do stupid things and then regretting them, while Rikako deadpanned them almost all the time, but at the end trying to fit in with the looneys. And failing constantly about it.

So, should she be worried about it?

"No, I'm not," said Nanaka with confidence, " you three made a funny and cute trio"

"I don't know if Rikyako it's funny...she can be a savage too..." said Shuka with a low tone, Nanaka giggled

"Well, you know what I think Shuka," said Nanaka locking gazes with her, " maybe half of our problems can be solved if the members know ... but, as we agreed, we will wait till the results of the poll..."

"Yes..." said Shuka giving her an intense look

"So, until then, we have to trust into each other...right?" asked Nanaka with a smile

"Right..." said Shuka with a soft one not quite convinced.

They fell into silence, only the sound of the rain knocking the window filled the room. It seemed that the storm was appeasing.

As their disagreements, taking place only to their lovely feelings.

Shuka smiled sweetly at her.

"I'm sorry…" said Shuka softly

"Why…?"

"It seems that I'll keep giving you troubles…" said Shuka softly, and without taking her eyes out of Nanaka's

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean that I can give you troubles too…" said Nanaka with a malicious smile

Both kept silence for a few seconds, or maybe minutes, looking at each other intensely; at this point of their relationship, they already knew what those intense gazes meant, so both knew what was going to happen next.

Shuka licked her lips suggestively.

"Uhm, What can I do to make it up to you…?" said Shuka with a sexy tone, Nanaka narrowed her eyes

"Well… you have been a bad girl…" said Nanaka in a low and husky tone

"Yes… I have…" said Shuka with a similar tone

Shuka stood up still holding Nanaka's hand; Nanaka's eyes traveled from Shuka's thighs to her eyes, studying her body carefully.

Even if the room was dark, the soft light from outside was enough to enlight Shuka's supple body, Nanaka could clearly see even without her glasses, how Shuka's naked body was ready to have another round.

Nanaka licked her lips.

 _Well, I'll have to suck up Mike's scold once again…_

Nanaka stood up, not breaking their intense gaze competition, it was like they were devouring each other with their gazes

"I should _punish_ you, about your jealousy…" said Nanaka looking at her with a serious but sexy face, it made Shuka shiver on her spot

"I…I think you must…" said Shuka a little bit shy; Nanaka's intense gaze was making her nervous

Nanaka left Shuka's hand; Shuka looked at her with a glimpse of a sadness, but instantly changing it for a shy look, her cheeks becoming bright red, somehow Nanaka's presence inhibited her.

"Get on all fours."

Commanded Nanaka, low, husky and sexy.

While Shuka started crawling back to bed, Nanaka's intense gaze traveled thru Shuka's body; she licked her lips suggestively thinking carefully how to "punish" her kid for being jealous, maybe it was a good time to start trying a few things...

The storm outside seemed to start once again, with the lightings and thunders, the heavy rain hitting the window; somehow feeling that everything wasn't resolved at all.

But at least it was a truce.

Shuka would still be jealous about Mikako, Aina or whoever popped up in Nanaka's Twitter, and it seemed that this relationship holds on just because Shuka had this weird sense of dependence with Nanaka, and Nanaka was always around to save the situation, not that Nanaka was totally against it, but sure she needed some space from time to time, to focus on her job, practice and the project, and of course, she needed to be supported by her girlfriend.

And Shuka was willing to give Nanaka that.

Space.

—-**0. November 2015. 0**—

Space was what Nanaka was watching while her gaze was glued to the ceiling of her house.

She was really intrigued about some cute granites that started to come out on the ceiling of her living room.

It was Monday afternoon, she just had lunch and because she was exhausted, she left herself drop dead into her one-man sofa, with her head to the back and gluing her sight towards the ceiling entering into her "Suwa world", that it was mostly staring into space.

Today was her day off because yesterday was her first day of "Third years" campaign and it was in Niigata Animate.

That meant that they had to travel all the way from Tokyo to Niigata Prefecture, do the campaign and then come back to Tokyo. Even if it was only a 3 hours ride in a train, at the end of the day were 6 hours traveling plus the exhaustion of the campaign itself.

Everything was so fast, so hectic and so crowded, that when she realized what the hell was happening, she was already on the train back home.

She had the energy to upload some pictures of the campaign to her Twitter; nothing fancy but hopefully effective for what production demanded; a few selfies, and group selfies with the three of them.

Then like in autopilot she came back home and dropped dead in her bed.

Just why the hell they didn't start in Tokyo like "Seconds years"? why they had to start on another prefecture?

The "good" thing was that her next campaign would be on December, that meant that she had all November "free".

Was that good?

Nanaka blinked a few time, now feeling a little pinch in her neck because of her position on the sofa.

Maybe she was in that position more than what she could count.

She moved to stretch her arms and yawn.

As it was her day off, of course, she slept in almost all morning; she just loved sleeping, and after all the energy this express journey demanded she needed at least 12 hours sleep.

Of course, her parents weren't at home, and the day seemed to be cloudy and rainy outside, so it was perfect to stay home and limp around with nothing more to do than staring the granites of the ceiling.

The sound of her cell phone interrupted her stretching and yawning.

She moved forward to grab her phone from the coffee table; it was a message on her Line App.

Nanaka blinked a few time and fixed her glasses.

It was a message from Aina.

 **Suwawa~! Happy birthday! Have a wonderful day!** **(*** ***)  
** **I wish you the best! Have a great year~!** **(** **ᗒᗨᗕ** **)**

Nanaka smiled sweetly.

Yes, today was Nanaka's birthday, November 2nd, and there she was, spending her birthday alone.

Of course, due to this being her day off, and all Aqours members and her friends being busy in their respective agendas, today they just couldn't celebrate her, and so far it seemed that only Aina remembered it.

She took her phone and with quick fingers she replied.

 **Ainya~ thank you so much!**

Nanaka saw that Aina send her a lot of birthday related stickers on the chat and then she added:

 **How are you spending your birthday? (** **๑** **ᴗ** **๑** **)  
** **Today was your day off right?**

Nanaka blinked a few times, then she moved forward the coffee table to grab her cup of tea.

She took a few sips from it and left it on the table once again, then she replied.

 **Well, nothing fancy, it is my day off from every work, so I'm taking it slowly... v(** **￣ｰ￣** **)v  
** **I'm drinking tea. ( ´** **･** **ω** **･** **`)_** **且**

Nanaka smiled sweetly.

She got Aina's reply in less than a minute

 **Eh?! Just drinking tea?! Σ(** **･口･** **)  
** **Isn't Shuka with you? (** **｡･･ ｡** **)**

Nanaka felt a pinch in her heart, she kinda stopped breathing for a moment.

She couldn't help but make a bitter smile towards her phone.

Nanaka sighed softly and typed:

 **No, she isn't here...  
** **it's me and the tea. (** **ㆁ** **ᴗ** **ㆁ** **)**

Nanaka looked at her cup of tea and lifted her eyebrows

"It's you and me..." said Nanaka in a sad tone, then she got Aina's answer

 **But, is she coming over later, right? (** **〃艸〃** **)**

Nanaka blinked a few times and feeling like her heart had just shrink she answered

 **I'm afraid not... |ω** **･** **`)  
** **We had a situation on Saturday... we haven't spoken since then...**

And then she sent the message, afraid that if this was a good idea. Maybe telling Aina that she is having problems with Shuka was like playing with fire.

Suddenly the phone started to ring.

Nanaka made a jump of surprise, of course, Aina was calling.

Nanaka twitched her tongue, took the remote control off the table to mute the Tv.

Nanaka had this habit of turning on the television even if she isn't watching it at all, just to have noise inside the house, sometimes she just got stuck watching something, but it was common for the Tv to be on with nothing in particular to show.

She answered the phone.

"Hi, Ainya~," said Nanaka in her singsong tone

"Suwawa **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!** " shouted Aina in the other side of the phone in English

"Than–thank you..." answered Nanaka slowly

 _What the hell? Why is she calling? She already said that..._

"How you doing Suwa-Chan?!" said Aina with her happy tone

"Eh, fine..." said Nanaka softly

"How's your tea? What tea are you drinking?"

Asked Aina; Nanaka paid attention to the sound around Aina's, it seemed that Aina was outside with a crowd

"Good, hot, green tea... eh, Ainya where are you?" asked Nanaka concerned

"Oh, I'm in the train station, I just finished work..." said Aina so freely

"Oh, Good work, How was it?" asked Nanaka getting comfier in her sofa

"Eh, good, nothing fancy...but... good..." said Aina softly

"I'm glad..." answered Nanaka

Then they had a moment in silence where Nanaka listened to the noise on the station where Aina was; she heard the name of the station said by the woman on the speakers and a lot of people on the back.

"Hey! Listen," started Aina, " I'm close... I guess, from your house, I was wondering if... can I share a bit of green tea with you...?" asked Aina shyly

"You want to come over and have tea?" asked Nanaka incredulously

"No, dummy, I want to spend some time with you, you shouldn't be alone on your birthday..." said Aina with her annoyed tone

"Ah..." said Nanaka dryly

"Besides, I got you a present..."

"Are...are you sure?" asked Nanaka with some fear in her voice, thinking that maybe Shuka wouldn't be so good with that.

"Of course! Suwawa I'm the one offering... don't worry about Shukashuu" ended Aina; Nanaka felt the pinch again in her heart.

"Ok, why Don't we meet up at my station...? I know a good cafe near...they got better teas..."

"Whatever the birthday girls want!" said Aina with a happy tone

Nanaka smiled sweetly even if Aina couldn't see her. She gave her the specifics instructions to come to her train station and the time of their meeting.

When Nanaka hung up, she jumped out of her one-man sofa, saw the lonely cup of her now a bit cold tea and blinked a few times

"My, I'm sorry, I'll have tea with Aina..." she said with a soft tone, then she grabbed the remote control and hit the mute button again for the Tv to keep going.  
"Maybe we can have another round when I come back..."

Nanaka moved faster, or better said, in her own fast pace to her room to get ready for the meeting.

Of course, she chose one of her one-piece dresses, made her hair into to two lovely low pigtails, put on cute makeup and clearly she put on her contacts.

She walked on her living room to turn off the lonely Tv; she grabbed her phone, her purse, and then she got to the main door where she grabbed her coat, a cute scarf, her keys and put on her shoes.

She stood for a second in the receiver, took her phone out and saw a lot of Line messages; the first was from Aina telling her that she was two stations away, and the rest of the messages were from the Aqours Line chat, Aina congratulate her once again but in the chat with everybody, that of course, made the rest of the members to be aware that it was her birthday so they started to send her congratulations messages and stickers.

She smiled sweetly.

She sent a message to Aina that she was just going out; she took her cute pink umbrella and took off.

Luckily it wasn't raining at that moment but sure it can start raining in any second, it was autumn after all.

She got to the train station and caught Aina just getting down of the train, they recognized each other instantly; Aina smiled wide at her, it made Nanaka's heart skip a beat.

"Awww Suwawa~!" said Aina with a happy and loud tone walking fast towards her, " **Happy Birthday!"  
** She said ending with a hug

"Thank you~," said Nanaka with her singsong tone and answering the hug.

"Thank you for meeting me," said Aina braking the embrace

"Uhm," said Nanaka while she shook her head, " Thank you..."

"Don't mention it..."

Both started to walk towards the station's exit.

Nanaka asked her about work and Aina started to happily answer how good it was and how excited she was about it.

They kept the pace a few blocks till reach a Tea shop.

Nanaka stopped in front from an old-fashioned and traditional store that it made a weird contrast with the rest of the building or the purple building next to it, but it mostly made a contrast with the whole street. The street was narrow enough for only one way for the cars; the buildings weren't tall nor glass-like, but they weren't old at all...

"Well, here we are..." said Nanaka softly, she looked at Aina with her "Suwa face", Aina opened her eyes wide

"Eh?! You brought me to a ' _Dobashien Tea_ ' house?" asked Aina astonished

"Ah? You...you don't like it?..." asked Nanaka softly, but Aina blinked a few times without saying a word

"Well, If you don't like it, there's a ' _Moriva coffee_ ' right there..." said Nanaka pointing to the next building, right in the corner there was another coffee shop, a modern one.

"Eh... it's not that I don't like it-Suwawa I didn't know you had a fancy taste..." said Aina with her loud tone

"It's not fancy, it's just tea...they made good tea..." defended Nanaka with a soft tone

"Well, you live in a fancy neighbour—"

"I'm not." cut Nanaka and she started walking towards the next building, "let's go to ' _Moriva_ ' then"

"Eh?! But, Suwawa, it's your birthday, let's go to wherever you want" said Aina still in her spot

Nanaka reached ' _Moriva's_ ' door and looked back at her

"You are not fancy enough, come here," said Nanaka opening the door

Aina made a goofy smile and run towards Nanaka; she stopped in front of her

"Thank you..." said Aina and then she entered

Nanaka smiled sweetly.

Yes, it was her birthday, and yes, she wanted fancy green tea of the fancy tea house, but Aina wouldn't be comfortable inside that store; she was just too noisy and "not fancy enough" to be there.

Nanaka understood that Aina was there because of her and to spend time with her so it wouldn't matter where they go as far they were together, but Nanaka also was there to be with Aina, and she didn't want to make her uncomfortable in a place that she couldn't fit.

So " _Moriva coffee_ " was a good choice, it was like a Japanese chain of Starbucks; not fancy at all and with a lot of different choices for them to choose.

They ordered on the counter and waited patiently on the other side of it till their order was ready; Aina paid the treat, maybe that was another reason why Aina was relieved to be in " _Moriva_ " and not in the tea shop

Aina bought a cup of black coffee with a turkey sandwich and a donut for her, and for the birthday girl, some green and boring tea with a piece of cake, not because Nanaka was hungry or she was invoking her sweet tooth, but because Aina insisted that this wasn't a real birthday if there's no cake around.

They grabbed their things and walked upstairs to find a good place to seat.

The second floor was almost empty except for a couple that was in the back, they took a seat on the other side of the room to don't distract the nice couple.

"Thanks so much for this..." said Nanaka taking out her coat and leaving it on the chair next to hers, then she took a seat

"Oh, please, Suwawa..." said Aina doing the same thing

"Well, it is, you were at work today... aren't you tired?" asked Nanaka concerned

"Eh?, not that much, I thought I would be beaten today..."

"Uhm"

"Arisha also worked today..." said Aina softly grabbing her sandwich

"Is that so?" asked Nanaka with no interest at all

"My, you are still mad with her?" asked Aina and then she took a big bite to her sandwich

"It's not that I'm 'mad' with her... we just don't get each other?" answered Nanaka taking her tea

"But she is a nerd! Like us... I thought you two had connected yesterday on the campaign..." said Aina with her loud tone while chewing

"We had a few things in common... but, I don't know..." said Nanaka taking some sips on her tea.

It was a terrible tea.

"I feel a little bit overwhelmed about the campaign..." said Nanaka softly

"Why is that? You didn't have any fun?" asked Aina taking another big bite from her sandwich

"Actually... I kind of don't remember a thing... it was so fast, so crowded..."

"Yeah, you were a bit off... more than you normally are..." said Aina with a "matter of fact" tone while chewing again

Nanaka blinked a few time

 _Was I?_

"Have this something to do with you being angry with Shuka?" asked Aina this time leaving half sandwich on the table

Nanaka snapped out of her mind to look at Aina straight in the eyes.

"I'm not angry with her..." said Nanaka softly

"Then why isn't she here...? She doesn't have any other jobs! Then she didn't even send you a birthday message on the Line group, she doesn't—"

"Stop."  
Cut Nanaka in a low tone

Both remained in deep silence, looking at each other.

Everything Aina said, Nanaka already knew it.

Aina gave her a sad look

"Suwawa What happened?..." asked Aina, she sounded sincere

Nanaka blinked a few times, without changing her "Suwa face"; it was right to have some support on Aina? To start exposing her problems with Shuka with her? So far every time she had exposed their relationship to Aina, later everything turns so fucked up, because Aina had feelings for her and Aina can't understand Shuka's behavior towards Nanaka or their relationship.

It's like Aina knew better how to be a better girlfriend with Nanaka...

But she didn't have any close friend to have this kind of support...

Within Aqours members, Aina was her closest friend with Shuka, she just couldn't rely on anyone else to clear up her chest. Maybe if her relationship with Arisa was different, maybe she could have a good ally to face her relationship without involving Aina and all the issues that this could make.

But no, "First years" were a trio of looneys, Anchan was a kid like Shuka, Arisa was her "rival" and she didn't feel particularly close with Rikako to start trusting her with this kind of things.

But yet, it was Aina the one who asked.

In fact, this "tea meeting" was because she already exposed that her thing with Shuka was flinching so Aina called her because she was worried...

In the end, Aina cared about her as a friend, and she knew that Nanaka can't trust in anyone else to clear up her chest about this matter, and she just wanted to be a good friend and gave Nanaka her support.

Nanaka took a deep breath.

 _Well, it can't be helped..._  
 _I'm sorry Aina, I will be selfish..._

"Well,"  
Started Nanaka and grabbed her cup of tea; she started to play with the cup and looking at her tea with her "Suwa face"

"A few weeks ago, when the popularity poll's result was out, we kinda had a fight, I guess?" Nanaka looked up to see Aina; she had her big eyes glued to Nanaka's

Nanaka looked down at her tea again

"I asked Shuka for some space... and it seemed that she took that a bit literally..."

"What? How?" said Aina taking some sips from her coffee

Nanaka looked up to meet Aina's eyes again

"Well, since then, we have seen each other less..."

"But that's what you wanted, right?"

"Yes, I wanted some space, but not for her to practically disappear from my life..."

"Have you told her?" asked Aina now grabbing her sandwich again

"I couldn't..."

"Why?!" asked Aina with her mouth full of turkey

Nanaka blinked a few times, then she grabbed her temples

"Shuka had this jealousy thing..." started Nanaka

"HA! No kidding..." said Aina with an ironic tone

Nanaka deadpanned

"Sorry..." said Aina cleaning her cheeks with a napkin

"She is being jealous about Izawa Mikako-san, my colleague from the radio..." continued Nanaka

"Oh, I see..." said Aina softly

"But, well...Uhm..."

Nanaka struggled to find the words while she kept playing with her hands and the cup

"What?" asked Aina with eagerness

Nanaka looked at her and made a sad face, it was difficult to rely on Aina.

"Ok, so we have seen each other less, that's true, also because of work and it decreases our number of dates too because I asked a bit of space..." said Nanaka choosing her words carefully

"Ok..." said Aina taking another bite to her sandwich

"But What made things worse now, was that 'Seconds years' started their campaign last Saturday...same Saturday I went to the radio to record my program..." continued Nanaka

Aina nodded while chewing

"That day Mikako-san brought me a small and cute cake to the radio, because of my birthday, she took a picture and I uploaded it." Finished Nanaka

Aina swallowed and looked at Nanaka with her big eyes, they fell silent for a few seconds or minutes where they only blinked to each other.

"Then what? That it?" asked Aina incredulous

Nanaka blinked

 _Should I have to explain this with apples?_

"Shuka...stopped talking to me since then," said Nanaka with a tired tone

"Just from that?" asked Aina with her eyes opened wide

Yes, it sounded terrible and lame. But it was what it was.

Nanaka nodded tiredly

"Good Lord, she is a kid" sentenced Aina and then she ate the last piece of sandwich

"Save it," said Nanaka taking another sip to her bad green tea

"And yet you haven't talked to her about it? I dunno called her? Line message?" asked Aina now taking her cup of coffee

"I did, the same Saturday I wrote her to see how was with her first day of campaign...but she didn't answer me till the next day, telling me that she was exhausted but yet so happy about the campaign and such..."

"Well, That doesn't sound mad to me..." said Aina now looking to her donut

"Since then we haven't talked..." ended Nanaka

Aina stopped looking at her donut to see Nanaka, she opened her mouth like a fish.

"But she had been texting in the Aqours Line chat..." said Aina softly

Nanaka nodded while grabbing her fork; she took a slice of her cake and ate it.

It tasted weird.

Nanaka blinked a few times, then she lifted her sight to see Aina in front of her, it seemed that she was doing the math.

Shuka had her campaign on Saturday, same Saturday she had her radio show and her good friend gave her a cake. That picture was in her Twitter, so of course, Shuka saw that, and with her jealousy issues, it made it worse.

Shuka was polite enough to answer Nanaka's message but at the next day, when was Nanaka's turn to have her campaign, and later that same day Shuka, Anchan and Rikako were spamming the Aqours Line chat with their incredible experiences of the day before in their own campaign and being all over the top about it.

Of course, at the end of the day there wasn't any message from Shuka to know how was Nanaka's day on her campaign... and right now, there's no birthday message either.

Was Shuka mad? Who knows!  
Was Shuka going to visit her because of her birthday? Certainly, it seemed that she wasn't. So when Aina asked about it, Nanaka gave her the most certainly answer she could.

"I see..." said Aina taking a bite from her donut.

"Maybe she is all over the top or overwhelmed about the campaign and this huge step of the project that she just wanted to focus on that..." said Nanaka softly

"Maybe, but she had chances of texting you about your own campaign or your birthday ... even if she were busy as hell, which Shuka isn't... doesn't give her an excuse..."

"That's why I think she is mad..." said Nanaka taking another bite of her cake

"Why the hell would she be mad?!" snapped Aina with her loud tone, " it's not like you owe her something!"

Nanaka looked at her with an incredulous look

 _Of course, I own her, she is my girlfriend!_  
 _Wait...Aina doesn't know that..._

Nanaka bit her lips.

Aina didn't know that they were officially a couple, and now Nanaka owns her loyalty and fidelity.  
But it's not that Nanaka was doing something wrong, she was just posing with a cake! Mikako wasn't even in the picture!  
Then why the hell was Shuka with this behavior?!

"I'm confused..." said Nanaka with her low tone

"You bet, I'm confused too," said Aina taking the last bite of her donut

"I don't know what to think right now..." said Nanaka leaving her fork down

"As I see it, maybe she is just 'somewhere' else; as you said, she might be all over the top with this new spotlight, this was her debut!"

Nanaka nodded

"And you asked for space, so maybe it's a bit from both; what I saw the day of the poll's results, is that when she gets excited she forgets about her surroundings...she didn't know that you were last on the poll until the Lead teacher exposed you... before that what? She was the new Center and everything was fine..." said Aina with confidence

Nanaka made a sad smile, being reminded that she was last once again made her heart in pain.

"So, maybe, she was all over the place that she just forgot about your thing, or she didn't want to refresh that on your face...because remember you asked her space..." said Aina and then she grabbed her cup of coffee

"Either way it sounds stupid to me" finished Aina and drank from the cup.

Was stupid? How stupid?  
Shuka was a kid that had just seen the spotlights of fame. It was her debut, and according to her text messages on the Aqours Line chat she was on the top of the world plus being the new Center, it was her time to shine.

And after the conversation they had, she just couldn't drop that happiness towards Nanaka because she asked for space. And if Shuka got something out of that night was that the constant fame and glory she is reaching the more the downfall will be for Nanaka, because her doubts will increase.

Doubts about Nanaka's own worth as Seiyuu, doubts about their relationship and the pressure she had to maintain it.

So maybe this was for her own good?

 _Or maybe Shuka just forgot and that's it…_

Nanaka brought her hands to her face and rubbed her temples; maybe she was just thinking about this too much and also giving it more meaning that it really had.

"Why did you ask for space in the first place…?" asked Aina leaving her cup on the table, " I thought you two wanted to spend most of the time together before the Subunits were made…"

Nanaka moved her hands a bit from her face to see Aina

 _Because I'm stupid?…_

Nanaka moved her hands again to cover her face once again

How can she tell that to Aina? how can she explain to her that Shuka was a sex machine and she was actually a bit tired of having too many rounds with her? that she needed to focus on her career….

Nanaka took out her hands of her face

"Well, I needed more time to focus on my career…" said Nanaka softly

"Eh?…how?… Suwawa that's stupid—" tried Aina

"It's not; after the popularity poll's result I decided that I needed to do better, Shuka was just demanding me too much time…"

"So, you stopped doing things with her…? are you two not together then…?" asked Aina with some hope on her tone and her eyes brightening up

Nanaka blinked a few times.

Was Aina groping the ground?

"We are still together," said Nanaka dryly; Nanaka could clearly see how Aina's eyes sparkling light turned off

"But?..."

"Aina, it's more simple, I asked her some time, not for her to disappear from it, but it seems that she has been busy too... maybe it's just that"

"I...I see... but now? Suwawa, she is going to be super busy this month with the campaign; actually 'we' are 'free' till December... how are you going to do it?"

"We will figure it out..." said Nanaka now a bit annoyed taking another bite of the cake

Yes, "First and Seconds years" would be very busy this month due to their campaign sessions, "Third years" would resume their sessions on December, this meant that they would see each other just in practice, giving them few chances to be together.

In a way was good, this was the space Nanaka asked, for her to focus on practice and give her best on the dances; because now she can save more energy to dance than to have sex.

"Are you sure? Isn't this hurting you?" asked Aina concerned

"I'm sure, besides, I'm confident that we can be together in the Subunits..." said Nanaka taking another slice of cake

"Eh? Really?" asked Aina incredulous

"There are two chances, two patterns that 'You' and 'Kanan' share, how can be the odds?"

"Oh really? What about Arisha?" asked Aina in a goofy tone

"Just one," said Nanaka dryly

Aina lifted her eyebrows

"My, you had studied this..." said Aina in a soft tone

"Of course, this is important!" said Nanaka pointing Aina with her fork

"Careful with that..." said Aina looking at the fork, then she looked at Nanaka, " is it?"

Nanaka took another slice of her cake, she took her time to chew it and to carefully taste it.

It wasn't that bad anymore.

She swallowed.

"It is; Aina, I can't be in the same unit with Arisa, it will destroy 'Kanan', and I can't do more harm to her..." said Nanaka with some painful tone

"She is not that bad..." tried Aina

"Yes, maybe she isn't, what I'm trying to say is that I'm aiming to be with Shuka in the subunit and if I'm not with her, whatever other patterns will do, except for pattern four" sentenced Nanaka eating her last piece of cake.

"Why do you want to be with her so bad?..." asked Aina softly, Nanaka gave her an incredulous look once again

 _Is she dumb?_  
 _Why wouldn't want to be with her?_

"Don't give me that face; Suwawa if you are asking her for some space now that you are in different Year groups and even had different schedules... imagine having her sharing the unit schedule...you will be drained out..." said Aina with her diligent tone

Nanaka rose her eyebrows

"Yes, don't be so surprised, I know Shuka had you drained, you two were doing it like rabbits"

Nanaka's cheeks became wild red, she had to take her cup of bad green tea to hide her face  
Aina laughed like an old man.

The lonely couple that was seated on the other side of the room gave them a weird look; Aina had to shut abruptly.

Nanaka cleared her throat.

"Well, we will figure it out too... this is something we both wanted and we will try to do"

"But it's not in your power; the fans are voting as we speak..." said Aina with a goofy smile

That's true, this was totally out of her reach.

Nanaka took another sip of her tea with a prominent frown on her face.

She entered into a deep thought that was abruptly cut out by Aina

"Are you sure Shuka wants to be with you now?..."  
Said Aina with a serious tone, Nanaka gave her a shocked look

"Because, If What you told me it's true...maybe she doesn't want to be with you anymore, because you need 'space'..."

Nanaka bit her lips.

 _Was that true? Could that be true?_

"You have to let her grow too, you know?... you are too over her, you look like her big sister, taking care of her; being always with her etc etc..."  
Said Aina in a carefree way, that was almost painful for Nanaka to hear

"Have you ever consider Shuka's future plans? Like what the hell she wants to do after Love Live!, or her dreams?..."

Nanaka blinked a few times, her eyes getting all watery

"What about yours Suwa-chan?"

Asked Aina in a playful tone knowing that she already had made Nanaka crack; she was in a total state of panic, like if in every moment her world could break down.

"What is your dream? What do you want to do after Love Live!, is Shuka in that future?"

Nanaka blinked a few times, then she took a few sips of her tea, now it tasted worse than before.

She tried to think about her answer.

Thinking about her future or her dreams was something that she didn't pay much attention, right now being in this project was hell enough to struggle with. If this project was successful maybe her career would be an impulse, but how her performance had been so far, she doubted, in this matter, Shuka had more chances to be successful than her.

Maybe it was a little bit early to define that not even debuting yet...

And about her dreams and desires; being a _Seiyuu_ was her everything, but maybe it was time to desire a little bit more.

"Well, I don't know about my future..." started Nanaka still with her cup in her hand, " I can't know if Love Live! Would be successful enough to impulse my career; right now I want to be a better Seiyuu,"

She said looking at her tea with a sad face

"I don't know if Shuka fits in that future... I don't know if I will fit in hers too..."

Said Nanaka with a soft and sad tone

"About my dreams... I want to be a cover of a magazine..."

"Eh?!" snapped Aina loud; Nanaka looked up to her

"What? Is that too weird?" asked Nanaka shyly

Aina blinked a few times not believing what she just heard

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and drank from her tea.

"Do you want to be a model?..." asked Aina

"What? A model?!" repeated Nanaka, "no, no, I don't have the body...or personality..." said Nanaka shyly, "Arisa fits more in that..." she finished with a sad tone and looking down to her tea once again

Aina gave her a bitter smile

"Don't say nonsense!" snapped Aina in her loud tone, "Suwawa you can do the hell ya want!"

Nanaka opened her eyes wide at her

"You have lots of other assets better than Arisha to pose, you can be a model if you want! You can do anything you propose to do because you work hard!"

"Which assets?" asked Nanaka amused while giggling, she knew very well that she didn't have anything to stand out for

"You are in-incredibly cute, and ...soft... you are like cuteness with legs...you know? the personification of cute and adorable...you are so feminine, you have good taste in fashion and cute things...you can be a cute model" said Aina almost stomping her words

Nanaka stayed like a stone; like an embarrassed stone.

"But if you want to be a model like Arisha, and pose in underwear like her, please tell me, to buy every single copy of that, I don't mind at all~" finished Aina with a perverted tone.

"My, Ainya!" said Nanaka embarrassed grabbing her cheeks

"I would totally buy that!" said Aina in her old man tone

They laughed.

Aina indeed was something else, she could really change the mood to something gloomy to funny.

They spend some more time there chatting about anything but work till Aina watched the time and said that she had to leave.  
She lived far and rush hour would start soon.

Aina gave Nanaka her present and later they went downstairs to leave.  
They stood outside the cafe.

"Looks like it's gonna rain..." said Aina looking at the sky

"Oh shoot, my umbrella..." said Nanaka looking to the inside of the store, " I left it upstairs..."

"I can wait," said Aina happily

Nanaka shook her head

"It's ok, go ahead, you need to leave..." said Nanaka with a shy smile, Aina had already wasted to much time on her.

"Are ya sure? I don't mind..." insisted Aina

"It's ok, go or you will miss your train..." said Nanaka softly

"Well, If you insist..."

"Thanks so much for today, I had a blast," said Nanaka with a gentle smile

"My pleasure Suwa-chan~," said Aina and she started to move towards the street

"See ya in practice! Have a nice day!" shouted Aina while walking.

Nanaka blinked a few times and then she got inside the store to recover her umbrella.

She can't deny that starting her 21st birthday was fun; Aina made it fun.

And maybe if she was hurt and bitter about Shuka, that feeling was replaced by something warm.

She checked her phone, no messages from her, not even in the Aqours Line chat; the rest of the members all said something to her; she even took some time on the second floor of the cafe to answers them a nice thankful message. But no sign of Shuka.

Of course this hurt her, and of course, Aina saw that.  
And of course, Nanaka saw that Aina was hurt about that too.  
This was a mess.

Nanaka left " _Moriva coffee_ " at her pace; the street lights began to light up, a sign that it was getting dark, so she tried to speed up her pace, also because she didn't want to get caught on the rain that it was coming.

She turned around on the next corner to stop abruptly on her spot.

She found Aina doing strange movements on the street, right in an intersection waiting for the light to change, phone in hand and talking loud, it was clear that she was having a discussion.

Nanaka blinked a few times, Aina had her back to her, so her presence was unknown to Aina.

 _Who is she talking to_?  
 _W_ h _y is she so mad...? Should I..._

Nanaka made a few steps towards her but immediately stopped once again, her heart in her throat and sweating cold.

"...just what the fuck Shukashuu?!"  
Nanaka heard

Unless Aina knew another Shuka that wanted to be called Shukashuu, that was her Shuka the one on the phone.

And Aina was scolding her about something.

Nanaka blinked fast.

What should she do?

Then like an answer from the sky, it started to rain.

It wasn't a heavy rain yet, but sure it was necessary an umbrella, so Nanaka didn't think twice and opened hers giving her the perfect cover to approach Aina.

She stood on her back, and thanks to that she was 10cm taller than Aina her presence was unnoticed and got camouflaged with other pedestrians waiting for the light.

Nanaka tried to hear closely.

"... how dare you to tell me that it's not my business...? It is... Hey! It is, she is my friend and you are hurting her..." said Aina in her loud and angry tone

"I only heard excuses!...you are not busy enough! ...do you know what date is today? Have you checked your phone?" continued Aina

"...Monday? Yes, it's Monday...but I asked you about the date!" said Aina again with an exasperated tone.

The light changed and everybody started to move.

Nanaka close behind Aina

"...You damn right; it's her birthday, had you forgotten?!" continued Aina

"...Eh?! I don't believe you!...crap I'm getting wet...ah, I'm in the middle of the street and it's raining..." said Aina now in her soft tone, " ...I didn't bring an umbrella...Yes, Yes... I was at work...well I forgot to bring one...hey! That's not the issue here!..." recovered Aina her mad tone, " you should have visited her! It was her day off!"

They crossed and continued walking.

"What do you mean?... Shuka that's stupid, no, no I don't care... eh?! You should care what I care! Don't give me that... I told you it's my business, she is my business too..." Aina was speeding up her pace because the rain started to fall heavily, Nanaka had to do the same.

"...you are acting like a kid...yes you are!…c'mon! Shuka you are better than this..."

Aina stopped at the entrance of the train station under the roof.

"...listen, you once asked me to help you with her; this is my help now, she really loves you, you know? And it would mean the world to her to see you today...a message wouldn't be enough...so stop this bitterness towards her... she misses you, she loves you and want to be with you... and no one else..." Aina's voice started to crack with that last sentence, it was so damn painful that she even sobbed at the end.

"So please stop being like that; move your cute ass to her house! That's an order!"

"And bring milk cake! She loves those!"

And then she hung up.

Nanaka stiffed in her spot, looking astonished at Aina

Aina put her phone away and cursed, and she cursed hard.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, tightening her grip on her umbrella, feeling not only the rain over her but in Aina's eyes too.

Aina was destroyed, she was there cursing and crying.

 _What….what should I do…?_

But Nanaka never moved.

If she had appeared right now, it would be obvious that she had heard everything, and that was wrong in so many levels.

This is why Nanaka didn't want to rely on Aina in the first place; it was painful, for both.

Nanaka was aware of Aina's feeling and she was just too selfish and rely on her, and Aina was masochist enough for her to spend the whole afternoon with Nanaka, talking about her relationship with Shuka and then try to fix it…

…Because Aina knew that Nanaka was hurt about Shuka's behavior and she knew that Nanaka wouldn't say a thing to Shuka, someone had to do it.  
Aina did it.  
For her.

And even if Aina had scolded Shuka on the phone, and "ordered" her to move her cute ass towards Nanaka, why would Shuka obey Aina from all people?

It didn't make any sense.

Aina cleaned her face and then she moved up to the stairs of the station.

Nanaka softly moved towards the stairs and saw her disappeared into the station and the crowd.

She couldn't help but made a sad face.

 _I can't rely on her anymore…_

She turned around and walked home.

What it was like a nice afternoon, became a bitter one.

Nanaka walked in her calm pace feeling her soul leaving her body; all the streets tainted in an orange product of the past Halloween and autumn.

The smell of rain filled her lungs as the feeling of blame; she hurt Aina, she knew that that topic was a painful one, yet, Aina wanted to talk about it… so who is the villain in this?

Nanaka arrived home, she took her shoes and her coat off; she tiredly walked in leaving her keys and her purse.

She walked to left her wet umbrella on the balcony.

She turned again the Tv.

Then she left Aina's present on top of the coffee table with her cell phone beside the lonely teacup.

Nanaka massaged her temples.

She was considering taking a bath to wash away her feelings of blame when her phone rang; it was a message.

Nanaka stopped breathing.

With quick hands she took her phone thinking that it could be Shuka, but no, was a message from her parents, telling her that they would come a bit later but for her to don't be worried, they would bring cake and they would eat beef stew.

Nanaka smiled faintly.

That meant that she had time to take that bath.

So she started to settle everything to take her relaxing bath; she prepared the hot water, her comfy clothes got the towels in place; she just undid her hairstyle when the sound of the doorbell rang.

She blinked a few times.

Was that the neighbor? Or maybe her parents? But that was odd, why would her parents be ringing the doorbell? They had keys.

Maybe someone got the wrong door.

Nanaka opened the faucet to start washing her face when the doorbell rang again.

 _Must be the neighbor..._

Nanaka closed the faucet and moved at her pace towards the door, she wasn't expecting any visitors at this time of the day, on a Monday.

She opened the door lazily; her eyes widen like fried eggs.

A very misaligned and very wet Shuka was at her door.

She was panting heavily, shivering from the cold and wet to the bones, she had something in her arms that looked like she was protecting from the rain.

Nanaka was greeted by a wide and big smile anyway; Nanaka just opened her mouth like a fish out of the water.

"O-Osuwa..." said Shuka almost stuttering, " happy birthday..."  
Finished Shuka softly

Nanaka's heart skipped a beat, even this kind of Shuka took her breath away, no matter how bitter she was because she forgot about her birthday... seen Shuka there in her door, after walking under the storm was enough for her to fell all over again for her.

"I'm so-so sorry..." stuttered Shuka, " I... was so overwhelmed... by lights... that...I...I almost forgot..."

Nanaka rose her eyebrows

That was a lie.

"I... I brought you–ou something..." stuttered Shuka again, this time spreading her arms to give Nanaka what she had in her arms; it was a small package wrapped in a plastic bag, of course, the plastic bag was soaked.

"It's...a milk cake," said Shuka happily with her wide smile, Nanaka's eyes widen even more gathering tears in her eyes.

Not because Shuka was there, but because why was she there...

 _Aina..._

This milk cake wasn't Shuka's, was from Aina.  
This was truly Aina's birthday present. Not the cake.  
But Shuka.

Aina understood that Nanaka was sad and lonely because Shuka was giving her the cold shoulder and of course she understood that even if she was behaving like that Nanaka was taking the blame for that, at the end she was the one who asked for space, and now that Shuka took that word serious, Nanaka was too shy to ask Shuka to come back.

What Nanaka wanted was to be with Shuka today.  
And Aina sacrificed her pride and love to give her that.

And Nanaka couldn't deny that she was so damn happy.

Without a word Nanaka moved towards Shuka and gave her a hug, a big and tight one; Shuka tried to answer the hug without ruining the cake.

"Suwa-Suwawa..." said Shuka surprised," I'm soaked wet...you are gonna get wet!"

"I don't care..." murmured Nanaka

They stayed like that a few more seconds till Shuka broke the silence

"I'm, I'm really sorry Nanaka..." said Shuka softly, it also sounded like a whine; Nanaka's heart stopped a few seconds, it wasn't normal for Shuka to call her by her name.

"I was jealous again... and..." tried Shuka but it was hard for her to express her feelings

"And?..."

"And I was bitter again... your Twitter is dangerous..."

Nanaka tightened her embrace

 _Thought so, she was jealous of Mike again...and she wasn't even in the picture!_

"My, should I need to _punish_ you again...?" said Nanaka in a husky way into Shuka's ear

Shuka softly broke the embrace to see Nanaka clearly; Shuka had an astonished look.

Maybe Shuka wasn't expecting that from Nanaka, maybe she was expecting some scold from her like the other day, after all, Aina had scolded her already, but what use was for Nanaka to start a fight or something?

Shuka was there wet and cold for Nanaka to warm _her_ up.

It was a present, and sure Nanaka was going to enjoy _her._

"So, What do you say?" asked Nanaka grabbing Shuka's free, cold and wet hand.

"I was just preparing the bath... and ... I think...you need a hot and nice one,"

Shuka gave her a coy smile

"I think you are right..." said Shuka softly

"Also, you need to be _punished_..." said Nanaka narrowing her eyes; Shuka bit her lips, of course, understanding exactly what Nanaka wanted to say...

"Are...are you sure Osuwa?" asked Shuka nervously, " it's a weekday... maybe your parent—"

"It's ok Sweetie..." cut Nanaka with a smile, seeing that at least Shuka was taking consideration about the "space thing", but to tell the truth, Nanaka didn't mind that right now.

"Then... ok..." said Shuka with a wide smile

Nanaka smiled faintly at her and with their hands entwined they entered to the apartment closing the door behind them.

The day finally ended with a bittersweet taste, but, it was Ok.

Nanaka was happy to know that at the end Shuka was still her kid and while Shuka's sense of reliability on Nanaka was present, Shuka would still be there for her, because she needed her.

And feeling that she is needed or useful was enough for Nanaka.

At least was a feeling of something that she could control, and manageable; because this relationship was somehow her responsibility, Shuka was her responsibility and no matter how Aina tried to open Nanaka's eyes about it, she just couldn't help it.

Her heart was there 100% committed but, could be her mind as well?...

.

.

.

Nanaka's mind had worked it's brains out.

She was exhausted to a whole new level; not only her physical strength was tested but her mental capacity as well.

Today, Subunits were made.

Nanaka was under one of the changing room showers after a day that could be defined as a terrible day; the hot water burning every inch of her anger, frustration and pain seemed not enough.

She was angry, she was upset, and couldn't help but to cry softly under the water.

Everything seemed so out of control, unfair and absolutely painful.

Today in the middle of practice, the Chief of staff came in with the Subunits results and clearly, it wasn't a happy result, at least not for Nanaka.

Pattern number four won, that meant;

Subunit A was Anchan, Shuka, and Aiai.  
Subunit B was Nanaka, Arisa and King.  
Subunit C was Rikako, Aina, and Aikyan.

This not only meant that Shuka and Nanaka wouldn't share a unit, but that Nanaka and Arisa would.

Maybe the positive thing about this combination was that Aina was left in another unit far from Shuka and Nanaka; this could only help for the sake of left Aina on a leash and somehow far from this twisted love triangle.

Nanaka closed the faucet, feeling how her tears were camouflaged with the drops of the shower.

She sobbed softly trying to rearrange her mask.

These tears weren't only because she wasn't in the same unit as Shuka or the incredible fact that she now shared the unit with the one and only Arisa Komiya. (Which was indeed terrible).

But because of what happened at the next seconds and minutes after that; she was having a hard time swallowing this two irrefutable facts when the Lead teacher asked their opinions about the units and Shuka said she was happy; that she was even glad that they weren't sharing the unit, because in that way Shuka would be more independent from Nanaka.

Nanaka felt her world crumbled.

After that, Arisa took the "blame" of Nanaka's discomfort about her unit; this made Subunit B the more unstable of the three units because none of their members seemed happy about it. Nanaka Because of Arisa, Arisa because Nanaka, and King because the both of them; they were just too boring for her.

Nanaka took her towel off of the hanger and wrapped it around her body, somehow feeling some comfort on it; she took her shower stuff and slowly she walked out of her stall to meet Aina.

She was leaving the showers too; she was wrapped in her purple towel, her eyes swollen and with her bath stuff in her hands too, they locked gazes.

Aina was equally destroyed.

But for different reasons.

After the Lead teacher left, Nanaka blinded by anger and resentment decided that she had enough of lying to the members about her relationship with Shuka, and despite the fact that they agreed to tell them if they didn't get in the same unit, Nanaka took the decision to exposed them right there in that moment; after all Shuka was happy being apart from her…

The news was taken with opened arms by almost every member, everyone except Aina of course.

But before they could enjoy Aqours's support, the Chief of Staff came once again to ask Nanaka and Aina to come with him to his office.

And that couldn't be for any good.

Nanaka blinked a few times and let Aina pass thru, for her to exit the showers first. Then Nanaka stopped her steps, she just couldn't exit the showers along with Aina at the same time…

Shuka was waiting outside and it could look terrible if they left the showers together…

Nanaka sighted.

This was of course because of what the Chief of staff asked...

The Chief of Staff called them in, in order to ask them a new task; a task that only they should do and the members just couldn't know: bring the KanaMari to live, creating a fake couple with a ship name and all; they needed to act cute for the fans, take pictures, hold hands and be bold in front of the cameras.

Nanaka freaked out; just the thought of doing that with Aina and Shuka looking all of that - even if it was fake- was a hard punch for them as a couple.

So here is were Nanaka's mind burned out all of her mental capacity to made in less than 5 minutes a whole strategy to convince the Chief of staff that the best he could do is to tell the members, and luckily enough she succeeded.

But of course this wasn't free; the Chief did tell the members and of course, Shuka wasn't happy. After the news and thanks God Nanaka told the members about their's relationship before, the rest of the members agreed to help in this new challenge.

Even if Shuka was bitter about it. Of course, at the eyes of the members, Aina looked like the villain, the one who would compromise the NanaShuka relationship, and Shuka the victim, is the one who had to bare to see how her girlfriend was flirting boldly on camera with someone else...

It wasn't fair, and Aina knew it, that's why she was crying on the showers - Or at least Nanaka thought it was-

And Nanaka was crying too because she felt like the worse person on earth because Aina had been a good friend to her and Nanaka had only given shit to her and treated like crap so far and right now she just couldn't help her out of that situation.

Nanaka waited there a few more seconds and then she walked out of the showers to greet a happy Shuka sitting on the bench in the middle of the room with her phone in hand.

With the corner of her eyes, Nanaka watched how Aina silently was in front of her locker getting ready.

"How was the shower?" asked Shuka with a smug face

Nanaka walked by with her nonchalant pace and smiled faintly at her

 _Terrible..._

"Good, it was nice..." said Nanaka opening her locker

"Good! Now we can avoid taking a bath at your place and do other things!"  
Said Shuka in her happy tone, but at the same time, Aina dropped something out of her locker.

It made a loud thud on the floor, of course, Shuka and Nanaka turned around to see her

"So–Sorry..." said Aina softly while picking up the thing; Nanaka rose her eyebrows in a painful expression

Aina was in pain, maybe she wanted to be with Nanaka in the Subunit but she couldn't make it; maybe the news that they were officially a couple was another punch to take; maybe the Chief's news/order was something she was looking forward to doing it, but the members reaction wasn't of supporting her, but Shuka.

Nanaka had broken Aina's heart and after that, she treated her like crap.

Nanaka turned around and kept her duty of drying and changing to her normal clothes.

The rest of the members had already left, leaving Nanaka and Aina behind because when they were talking with the Chief, the rest were there in the changing room.

Shuka decided to stay and wait for Nanaka and later they agreed to go to Nanaka's house.

But it was terribly awkward; Nanaka being a silent being was too focused on her duty, Aina being in pain, she wasn't acting normal, and of course, Shuka was there feeling weird in the middle of the room.

" _Ne_ , Osuwa, what would you like to eat...?" asked Shuka in a happy tone trying to break the tension in the room

"Hum, I dunno...what would you like?" asked Nanaka back, drying but giving her back to Shuka

"I can cook for ya..." said Shuka

"I know you can Sweetie—" tried Nanaka but it seemed that Aina dropped another thing

Nanaka stopped her movements to look at Aina again, Shuka did the same.

Aina this time looked at them with her eyes widen and with a shy smile

"You ok Ainya?" asked Shuka with some bitterness in her tone," you are quiet and sloppy today, aren't ya?"

Nanaka blinked and looked at Shuka with concern

 _What are you doing Shuka...?_

"I'm ok, just tired, sorry..." said Aina with a serious tone returning to her duty

"If you say so..." said Shuka then she looked back at Nanaka, both locked gazes.

Shuka smiled maliciously at Nanaka; then she licked her lips

"I love it when you are wet," said Shuka huskily; Nanaka's heart skipped a beat, her cheeks becoming wild red, she almost dropped her towel in surprise.

Aina did drop her towel, exposing her rear to the couple.

"Shu-Shuka!" scolded Nanaka shyly towards Shuka grabbing tightly her towel

"What?! We are a couple..."  
Said Shuka dryly; Aina grabbed her towel back and wrapped it around her  
"...officially, there are no secrets now, right?" finished Shuka looking at Aina's back

Nanaka narrowed her eyes, Shuka was doing this intentionally.

 _Not cool Shuka, not cool..._

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that you can say those kinds of things..." said Nanaka in a strong tone, turning around to finishing her drying, "we are not alone."

Shuka giggled

"That means that I can call you lots of other nasty and sexy things in privet...?" asked Shuka with an innocent tone.

A fake one.

Nanaka could feel Aina's discomfort on the other side of the room.

"Why don't you just think in what do you want to eat...?" suggested Nanaka trying to change the topic

"Eh?, I already know what I want to eat!" said Shuka with her happy tone, " and I'm looking at it..." finished Shuka with her husky tone again

 _Good lord! I made it worse!_

"Just stop it already!" snapped Aina from her side of the room, Nanaka turned slightly over her shoulder to see her; she was with her underwear on.

"It bothers you?" asked Shuka with a cocky smile and tone

"Yes it does!" said Aina with her serious and tired tone, " you should wait till I get out of here"

"Why?" asked Shuka

"Because it's decency," said Aina putting her skirt on

"No, why it bothers you?" asked Shuka

Nanaka tried to hurry up her changing process, all of this was taking a terrible direction.

"Because it does; remember what Arisha told you both on the training camp, doing things with the members around wasn't cool..." tried Aina to defend

"We aren't doing anything..." said Shuka, " this is just small girlfriends conversation..."

"Yes, I get it, but you are making me uncomfortable," said Aina

Nanaka finished with her underwear and started to put on her blouse.

"Uncomfortable why?" tried Shuka again, it was clear, Shuka was doing harm because she could

"Because it is, Shukashuu, I don't want to know your sex life!" said Aina now getting angry

"Are you jealous?" asked Shuka with a teasing tone

Aina couldn't answer

"Shuka stop," said Nanaka softly but in her low tone.

Shuka turned around to face Nanaka; Shuka gave her a wide smile but Nanaka had her "Suwa face". This wasn't funny.

Aina had been crying all her shower because God's knows, but clearly was because life was unfair and Shuka now was being an ass.

Aina's reasons might have something to do with Nanaka and Shuka's relationship, in the end, Nanaka was aware of Aina's feelings, and it seemed that Shuka was aware too and now she was taking revenge because of the new task production asked, but Aina had nothing to do with that.

"Just stop it," said Nanaka and turned around to grab her pantyhose.

Shuka didn't say a thing and started messing around with her phone, Aina on the other side tried to hurry up too with her own clothes.

Those were the longest minutes of silence of their whole existence.  
Of course, it was beyond awkwardness and they were really uncomfortable, but Aina finished first.

She closed her locker with a loud thud and walked to the exit door.

"Well, see you tomorrow," said Aina stopping in the doorframe looking at both

Shuka lifted her sight out of her phone, gave her a wide smile and said a soft "bye"

"Have a good night Aina" said Nanaka tuning slightly towards Aina with her one-piece dress in her hands

They locked gazes; Aina was without her makeup, her hair still wet, her shoes unleashed, her jersey, scarf, hat, and jacket on her hand and her bag open. Everything said that she was in a hurry to get the hell out of there, so she didn't even bother into dressing up properly if that means to leave as soon as she could.

Nanaka made a bitter expression, but Aina gave her a sweet smile

"Love is a burden." said Aina moving forward, "goodnight Suwawa, Shukashuu," said Aina finally leaving with her goofy tone as always.

In the end, Aina was like that, holding back her own feelings for the rest to be happy.

"What the hell was that?" asked Shuka with annoyance

Nanaka blinked, she understood why Aina was telling her that, they talked about it earlier.

"Don't pay her any mind, she is bitter right now..." said Nanaka now looking at Shuka, "What are you doing?"

Shuka smiled wide at her

"I'm uploading some of the pictures I took this weekend, in the campaign," said Shuka and gave her the phone

Nanaka walked a bit with her one-piece dress in her hand and took it.

The pictures looked nice, it seemed that Rikako was doing her best to fit with the two kids; doing silly faces, poses and even grabbing Shuka's puffy cheeks. Anchan was doing stuff too, they were pretty close too, sharing food, it looked cute.

"You three look cute," said Nanaka softly giving Shuka her phone back

"You think so?" asked Shuka happily, " I had a blast! We 'Seconds years' connected perfectly," continued Shuka with her eyes glued to the screen typing, " we went to Nagoya Castle too, I think I'm gonna upload the second tweet..."

Nanaka blinked a few times and smiled sweetly at her, even if Shuka couldn't see her, she was getting excited about her campaign all over again, it was kind of cute too.

Nanaka returned to her locker

"I'm sorry for taking so long..." said Nanaka softly

"It's ok, I wrote part of my blog too while you were in the shower, it's in my 'note app' though, I think I'll upload it later...or maybe tomorrow... today, I want to spend it with you..." finished Shuka softly

Nanaka didn't say a thing, she tried to hurry up with her clothes but she couldn't continue; suddenly two strong arms hugged her from behind right to her belly.

Nanaka felt her heart stopped.

Nanaka felt how Shuka was snuggling into her neck

"Shuka..." called Nanaka softly

"We are alone..." whispered Shuka

Nanaka blinked a few times, Yes they were, but also this was a "public" changing room inside the Lantis building; everyone could get in.

"I can't stand it anymore..." said Shuka softly, it sounded like a whine, "...I saw you getting undressed and now you are here half dressed...I think is too much..."

"Shuka you are exaggerating..." tried Nanaka to make some sense

"No, I'm not, I wanted to kiss you since we were out there, right after the Chief of staff left…to let them know that you are mine…no matter what production say..." said Shuka in a husky voice, "and then when we were outside this changing room..."

 _Yes, I wanted to kiss you too..._  
 _but—_

"Shuka, you will have to wait," said Nanaka dryly tightening her grip on her one-piece dress

"Eh?! Why...? Can't we kiss now?" whined Shuka

"I'm still mad at you," said Nanaka in her monotone, Shuka hesitated

"Then...should I need to be punished again?" asked Shuka shyly

"Shuka I'm serious..." said Nanaka in a lower tone, Shuka broke the embrace and made a few steps to the back

Nanaka turned around to face her

Shuka had a serious face too.

"What's wrong?" asked Shuka with her smile long gone

"Is me, I feel mad... and I dunno, tired..." said Nanaka with a sad tone looking at Shuka, "I'm still... swallowing the Subunits thingie...what you said..."

"Suwawa...I'm sorry, really..." tried Shuka but Nanaka lifted her hand to tell Shuka to stop; Shuka bit her lips.

"All these months...we had been talking about how we needed to be together in the unit, how important was for us, as a couple to be together, and then you said that you were happy with Subunit A, far from me because you needed to be more independent..."

Finished Nanaka with pain in her words, heart and her soul; her eyes becoming watery from just remembering

"Suwawa it wasn't my fault..." tried Shuka again; Nanaka lifted her hand again

"Later... I had to make big efforts to protect us, trying to convince the Chief of staff that you," Nanaka pointed at her, "should know about this task with Aina, because this was going to hurt you..."

Nanaka made a brief pause to take a breath, Shuka blinked a few times with a sad face

"At first I refused to do this task, compromising my career, again, because of us, because doing those kind of things with Aina was going to hurt you, and you don't deserved that, of course, This was mandatory so I couldn't refuse it, so the best I could do was to convince the Chief that all the members should know for the sake of helping us out..." continued Nanaka, " but the truth is, that I wanted him to tell you from all the members, because I couldn't stand to lie to you, or to cheat on you, I just can't, I'm just too committed to you, to us..."

"Suwawa..." said Shuka softly, but Nanaka continued

"So maybe I'm just so fucked up, that I still see that we are in this together, and despite the terrible results of the Subunits, and that you were happy being far from me, I still compromised my career, my spot on the project because I didn't want to cause you any harm..."

Finished Nanaka with a knot in her throat feeling that everything could be ruined by her too

"Suwawa, I get that you might be angry...let me explain it to you," said Shuka softly, Nanaka looked at her with her eyes full of tears, this was hurting her.

Why sacrifice her career, her spot on the project for someone who after all didn't want to be with her in the same Subunit? It seemed that everything Nanaka did was always thinking in the wellbeing of the relationship more than her own and Shuka just couldn't see that.

Shuka was running for herself.

"Suwa-san, as I told you before, I don't have any problems with any of the other members, well, maybe Aina, but it's not that I hate her," giggled Shuka, then she continued, "I liked my Subunit because it feels funny and with energy, like if in there I can be myself, and look, we haven't done anything yet and I feel comfortable with it..."

Nanaka made a bitter expression; was Shuka telling her that with her she doesn't feel comfortable?

"About you, " Shuka took a deep breath," you hated your unit because of your issue with Arisa, and maybe because I'm not in there...but..." Shuka bit her lower lip, she hesitated a bit, "...Nanaka, this is exactly why I didn't 'want' to be with you in a Subunit..."

Nanaka opened her eyes wide

"I... I demand you time, efforts, your career... you are always with me, taking care of me, that's why you asked me for space right?... " asked Shuka softly, "if we ended up in the same unit, you would be too worried about me and you would sacrifice your time, your career for my sake... as you had been doing till now..."

"But—" tried Nanaka, but this time was Shuka who rose her hand

"I love you" said Shuka with a shy smile, "I really do, and I really appreciate how you tried to defend us with the Chief and his idea, and I'm really thankful that he told us about this idea, because if I had to see you flirting with Aina on camera without a warning I might have killed her, or you, I don't know..."

"Shuka..."

"What I wanted to say, is... Nanaka, I love you, and of course, it would make me happy to spend more time with you in the Subunit but, we have to run on our own too... I don't want to be a burden to you, I don't want you to waste your chances to shine because you are worried about me...and have to protect me...you don't have to"

Nanaka looked at her feet in shame.

"Subunits wasn't our choice, we didn't choose this, and we have to bear with it...so please...don't be mad..." said Shuka getting closer to Nanaka and grabbing her cheeks with her gentle touch, making Nanaka look at her.

"We are in this together, I adore you, and I was protecting you too... I'm protecting you from your own kindness... you need to be a little bit more selfish for what you want..."

"Shuka..." called Nanaka with sadness

"I love you, Nanaka," said Shuka getting closer and smiling sweetly at her, " and I want to be selfish right now..."

And Shuka kissed her.

Nanaka didn't hesitate and kissed her back, dropping her one-piece dress.

She hugged Shuka tightly sticking her bodies and making the kiss deeper; she just couldn't help it, she missed Shuka, she missed this.

It felt like if it was a long time ago that they could share a kiss full of passion and love because lately, everything had been cloudy by doubts, jealousy, and complications.

So Nanaka tried to get the most of it by introducing her tongue inside Shuka's mouth; it was greeted by her playful tongue and there it started a playful game with each other, trying to devour each other mouth as well, bitting every inch of their lips, filling the room with wet sounds of kisses.

Nanaka's mind started to get blurry; the heat was increasing and it was filling her completely.

And it seemed that Shuka was feeling the same, because she made a step to the front, sandwiching Nanaka against the lockers, her hands left Nanaka's cheeks to start caressing her hips, slowly and gently but with eagerness till reach the hem of her blouse…

Nanaka didn't want to lose, and with quick hands, she grabbed Shuka's hands firmly holding them, and with a strength, she didn't know she had, she moved forward to turn Shuka against the lockers.

Shuka's body made a loud thud on the lockers but Nanaka didn't mind, she was possessed by lust right now and she kept the hungry kissing session, Shuka didn't complain either, she just let Nanaka hold her hands above her head, defenseless beneath Nanaka's body.

Nanaka moved her knee between Shuka's groin to made some friction against Shuka's most sensible spot, it made her moan into the kiss

"Suwa…" tried Shuka to speak, but Nanaka couldn't let her, she wanted to devour every inch of Shuka's mouth

Shuka moaned again.

Nanaka opened her eyes to see how messed was Shuka beneath her, and without hesitating, she moved forward her neck and started kissing and licking it; there was no turning back, Nanaka's box fully opened, she wasn't going to stop until Shuka had come…

"Suwawa…" called Shuka again, but it wasn't because she was moaning or calling her in a sexy way; Nanaka stopped her kissing to look at her with concern

"I'm sorry… did I hurt you…? is it too tight?…" asked Nanaka looking at her hands holding Shuka's tightly against the lockers

Shuka shook her head and smiled lovely

"Is…that… hum…" started Shuka shyly, " Suwawa… I want…to lead…" said Shuka with her cheeks red as a tomato and heavily breathing

Nanaka blinked a few times

 _Lead…?…_  
 _Eh?_

"Eh?…" said Nanaka confused

"I want to _do_ you…" said Shuka shyly again and avoiding Nanaka's intense gaze

It was like every time Nanaka's box was opened, she transformed in some kind of depredator and Shuka the pray.

Nanaka blinked a few times trying to understand Shuka's request.

Until now, Nanaka was kind of the Ikemen of the relationship when it was referring to sex; she was always the first one doing Shuka, and later Shuka could do her, but Nanaka leading her anyways... how and where.

Nanaka would always dominate the situation, maybe because at first, she was the one with the experience and the fact that she was the older one and somehow the responsibility of the relationship.

So she always thought that she should lead this act of love...

Nanaka smiled sweetly at Shuka and left Shuka's hands; Shuka smiled wide at her.

"Ok... if that's what you want..." said Nanaka softly  
Shuka nodded with energy

After all, Shuka wanted "independence" from Nanaka, the chance of doing things on her own, to run by her own colors, and this was another activity that Shuka relied on Nanaka.

It was time to see if Shuka had learned something.

"So, where do you want me?" asked Nanaka with an amused tone, somehow feeling the mood was now a bit off and interrupted by this

Shuka giggled and first, she walked towards the door and closed it with the lock.

"First... I want to assure that we are alone..." said Shuka looking above her shoulder towards Nanaka, then she gave her a malicious smile.

"I know you like the confines of your bed... but, you will have to trust me now..."

 _If I had another choice..._

Nanaka smiled shyly at her, somehow she was feeling really nervous; not being in control of the situation made her feel vulnerable and anxious.

"Hey, don't make such a face..." said Shuka softly walking towards Nanaka; she tenderly caressed Nanaka's cheeks once again with a sweet smile, " you have to trust me..."

Nanaka curled the tip of her lips and gave her a gentle smile

They locked their lips once again in another wet and sweet kiss.

Nanaka could be kissing Shuka forever, she could be lost in Shuka's kisses and her scent for a lifetime but Shuka had other plans; she softly grabbed Nanaka's right hand entwining their fingers and carefully she guided her to the bench in the middle of the changing room while keeping the intense kissing session.

Shuka made her sit on the bench; Shuka broke the kiss a few seconds to remove her own sweater which she threw away somewhere to return to Nanaka's lips.

Shuka started to bite them, lick them and taste them with eagerness; this time was Shuka the predator even if Nanaka was resisting to take control of this.

Nanaka was in doubt, of course, she was enjoying the kissing and everything but she was in doubt in what to do...

Should she touch Shuka back? Should she do something...?

Shuka's hand traveled from Nanaka's cheeks to start groping her chest with one hand, the other hand went straight to Nanaka's head to make the kiss deeper.

Nanaka just couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Shuka's waist with her left hand while her right went for her breast

But Shuka didn't want to be touched, she was in control, so she pushed forward for Nanaka to lay down on the bench, Shuka leaned on the bench with her knee, and without saying a thing she started to kiss Nanaka's neck while using her curious hands to travel thru Nanaka's body, softly caressing her and groping her...

Nanaka with clumsy hands grabbed Shuka's bag and place it behind her head as a pillow while Shuka traveled to her belly; Shuka lifted Nanaka's blouse and exposed her skin, she didn't hesitate and started kissing and licking her white pale skin, taking special treatment for her navel; Nanaka shivered under Shuka's tongue and touch making some little grunts and whimpers of pleasure.

Shuka got down till her bone hips and she started to carefully tease them with her tongue, this made Nanaka start losing her mind; Shuka found a weak spot in Nanaka's body, a spot she had never tasted before and it was giving her incredible results

Nanaka started to moan softly and to move her legs impatiently, she even brought her hands towards her mouth to try to shut her own pleasure

"Hum...I think...dinner is ready..." murmured Shuka still teasing Nanaka's hip; Nanaka moaned

Shuka didn't stop her teasing and with her hands started to take off Nanaka's pantyhose; Shuka indeed felt empowered having this Nanaka out of control beneath her, she was in ecstasy, and in no time Shuka had already removed Nanaka's pantyhose and threw them somewhere else too

Shuka stopped a few seconds to lock gazes with Nanaka; but she was hiding behind her hands, panting heavily and with her breathing elaborated.

"I love your underwear... it's cute..." said Shuka giggling

Nanaka removed part of her hands off her face to see Shuka; she was with a malicious smile across her face

Nanaka tried to move the gears of her mind to remember which panties was she wearing, and it stroked her like a thunder; it was a cute pink and purple panties with a cute character of Sanrio.

Super girly and childish.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, of course, she wasn't expecting to had sex with Shuka today so she just wore those cute panties; she blinked abruptly out of her thoughts when she felt Shuka's soft kisses going thru her hips to her inner thigh, she repeated her gently trace of kisses in her other leg without breaking eye contact with Nanaka

"Don't worry Nanaka..." said Shuka while kissing Nanaka's right knee, " I adore this side of you..." she said while tracing her kisses till Nanaka's ankle; Nanaka shivered and made a soft moan

"Shuka...my...don—oh my~" moaned Nanaka while Shuka started to lick her toes, and inserting a few inside her mouth, while taking special treatment with her tongue, of course doing this without taking her eyes out of Nanaka's gaze.

Nanaka brought her hands towards her face trying hard to suppress her moans and whimpers; she just didn't know she could be this out of control and Shuka hadn't touched her in her privet spots yet, this was a bit too much for her demure thing...and she just couldn't help...

Nanaka moaned loud.

Shuka left Nanaka's toes with a wide smile

"I think...I'm hungry now..." said Shuka in a husky tone; Nanaka opened her eyes wide, this was just starting...

Nanaka couldn't say a thing; Shuka in a quick motion grabbed Nanaka's legs and opened wide for her to go and greet the cute Sanrio character of her panties with a big and long kiss...

Nanaka moaned loud again.

Shuka smiled against Nanaka's soaked panties; it made Nanaka shiver and Shuka could feel it so she didn't hesitate to do it once again

Nanaka moaned again even louder, Shuka giggled

Shuka had the power and control of Nanaka at that precise moment. She could do with her whatever she wanted.

"Let's see if all that yogurt worth the effort..." said Shuka grabbing the hem of Nanaka's panties and slowly pulled them off; Shuka made a soft gasp

She removed them completely.

"I...I love it when you are wet..." said Shuka softly; Nanaka just couldn't say a thing, Shuka started to give soft kisses in Nanaka's lower lips

"My, Shu-Shuka, please, stop teasing me...! And eat me already!" commanded Nanaka with almost a moan within her words

Shuka giggled and licked her lips suggestively while grabbing Nanaka's legs tightly and opening more for her,

"Thanks for the meal..." she said softly

And Shuka dived in.

Nanaka moved her head back into Shuka's bag and moaned really loud.

This was the first time Shuka was between her legs enjoying herself and eating her at her heart's content.

Nanaka just couldn't take it, Shuka's tongue was everywhere, it was driving her crazy but she wanted more, so without even thinking she brought her hands and grabbed Shuka's hair; her fingers lightly clawing her skin, she pushed her more into her groin.

Shuka was devouring her with hungry licks and sucks; Nanaka's own wet sounds were making her get even wetter for Shuka to keep doing her.

It was amazing.

Nanaka just couldn't stop moaning and rocking her hips.

But, Nanaka was still in her senses and Shuka knew it, so what was left for Nanaka to lose completely herself into Shuka's leading? Well...

Nanaka started to feel how Shuka's tongue was trying to be one with her; giving her sensations that she never felt before

Nanaka started to moan louder, tightening her grip on Shuka's hair making it a bit painful

Nanaka's breathing was difficult, her moans were replaced with loud grunts and whimpers, she was trying so hard to not come just yet, but still, this wasn't enough

"Shu-Shuka... use... use your fingers..." asked Nanaka with difficulties

And Shuka being a good kid she obeyed.

She inserted two fingers inside while she kept sucking Nanaka's clit without any mercy with the poor bump.

Nanaka's head went back with such a strength that she felt that something inside Shuka's bag might have broken; she opened her eyes lightly, her sight glued to a locker; Aina's locker.

She widened her eyes remembering how was Aina standing there a few minutes ago, her bare rear towards her…  
Aina's cute and nice ass.

Nanaka lost herself completely.

She started to moan hard and loud, she just couldn't let her legs still anymore, she was out of control and out of herself.

She came arching her back, tightening her grip into Shuka's hair and moaning loud.

Everything turned white and peaceful.

Who had ever thought that Shuka was that good.

Maybe she did learn something after all.

"Osuwa...?"  
She heard like in the distance.

Nanaka tried to open up her eyes, but she felt so sleepy and tired at that moment.

"You ok...?"

She heard again; then she heard some noises of things around her, something unzipping, movements, clothes moving, soft thumps around...

"Shu...Shuka?..." asked Nanaka with a sleepy and tired tone

"I'm here Nana- _chan_ ," said Shuka with a loving and soft tone

Nanaka opened her eyes abruptly; the lights of the changing room hurting her eyes, she blinked furiously...

 _Chan?_  
 _Did Shuka called me by a pet name...?_

"Are you ok?" asked Shuka again, this time Shuka popped into her sight, she had a wide smile on her face

"I'm...tired..." said Nanaka softly

Shuka smiled wide at her and giggled

"I know... come here..." said Shuka softly grabbing Nanaka's hands to help her to sit on the bench

Nanaka sat and blinked a few times trying to recover from the intense orgasm, she couldn't unnoticed that her towel was fully stretched on the floor

"Eh? Why is my towel—" tried Nanaka to ask Shuka, but at the very first moment she looked at Shuka she bit her lips; Shuka was just in her undies, " What... Why... are you...Shuka?" asked Nanaka concerned

Shuka giggled and grabbed Nanaka's hand softly; Shuka stood up and made Nanaka to do the same, they walked towards the towel

 _Does she wants another round on the towel?!_  
 _My, my poor stamina..._

"Don't worry," said Shuka making them sit on the towel, "I know you are tired... and I know you just want to cuddle..."

Nanaka looked at her with her mouth like a fish; Shuka giggled again

They sat on the towel.

"Sorry, it's a bit hard, but it's better than cuddle on the bench..." said Shuka giggling

"Shuka..." said Nanaka softly

"You love cuddling after sex..." said Shuka with her smile and made herself comfy for the cuddle session

"Yes, I love that..." said Nanaka softly not believing this, she didn't expect that

"And I'm in my undies to match... I can take my panties off if you want...they are soaked anyways..." said Shuka very carefree

"Eh? I think it's not necessary... Shuka!" said Nanaka but it was too late, Shuka took out her panties and threw them with her clothes, indeed they made a wet plop on the floor.

Nanaka blinked a few times, Shuka just smiled wide at her

"What? Let's cuddle!" said Shuka with her bright smile

Nanaka nodded.

They lay down on the towel; Shuka in her special spot between Nanaka's arms and her head in Nanaka's chest, they entwined their legs, Nanaka could feel Shuka's core soaking wet in her thigh.

Nanaka felt in bliss, she started to softly caress Shuka's back and hair.

"How was it?…" asked Shuka softly

Nanaka made a sweet sound

"I think I have to buy you more yogurts…" said Nanaka softly

"Eh?…why? was too bad…?" asked Shuka in panic

"No, no…" Nanaka bit her lips, "it was amazing Shuka…"

Shuka giggled and moved to look at her; she gave her a wide and proud smile

"It's to incentive you… for you to...eat more…" said Nanaka shyly, her cheeks becoming wild red

"I prefer to eat you, you taste better…"

Said Shuka caressing Nanaka's cheek, she locked gazes with Nanaka and leaned to gave her a kiss, it was a soft kiss, but full of love and passion.

Also, Nanaka could taste herself.

Nanaka hummed

"I think… I prefer your taste better…" said Nanaka shyly licking her lips

"Hum, I beg to differ…" said Shuka with a serious tone

Nanaka giggled, that would be a never-ending discussion

"Well, there's a way to enjoy both…right?" said Shuka with a husky tone and making some movements but Nanaka hugged her tight

"Yes, but not now…" said Nanaka softly "I… I want to stay like this a bit more… can we?"

Shuka blinked a few time and smiled sweetly at her

"Of course, Nana- _chan_ …" said Shuka and returned to her position

Nanaka snorted

"Chan?… are you giving me a pet name?" asked Nanaka with her monotone

"Eh?…you don't like it…? you called me 'Sweetie'…even Ainya noticed that that was weird…" said Shuka in her amused tone

 _Aina…_  
 _Hum…_

"Right… well, I thought 'Osuwa' was my pet name…" said Nanaka stroking Shuka's hair

"Yes, that too…" giggled Shuka, " but maybe that can be a pet name for work… Nana-chan is more privet…"

"I don't mind Shuka…"

 _My pet name for work is Suwawa…_  
 _What the hell…_

"You know… I had been thinking…" said Nanaka now more serious, "maybe it's a good thing we remained separated to each other…"

"Really?…" said Shuka looking at Nanaka

"If we are far from the spotlights… we can be unnoticed by the fans, production and everyone, and we can enjoy our time without thinking on the project…" said Nanaka blinking a few times

"How so?" asked Shuka with an innocent tone, "you don't mind that we might be apart weeks or month to each other? what about what production asked?"

Nanaka fixed her sight in Shuka; she had a worried expression, she was concerned of course.

At the end the Subunits were chosen by the fans, none of them had control of that, their characters would never be close, they were in different years group, so why would this two characters ever be together?

So there were more reasons for them to be separate than to be close.

"Well, our chances and situation are indeed difficult, but if you look a bright side of this, Shuka…" said Nanaka and she started to caress Shuka's cheeks softly, "…we tried, we tried to be together in the unit or whatever, but decisions were made out of our will, so now we have to adapt…"

Said Nanaka softly; Shuka gave her a shy smile enjoying Nanaka's touch

"Right now, we are separate in the units, in the years' groups and our characters aren't close, and production made mine closer with Aina's… if you think about it, everything is telling us that we can't be together…" said Nanaka softly, Shuka made a sad face, "but, both are stubborn enough to continue right?…"

Shuka smiled wider and nodded

"Then, we should take all of that as an advantage for our relationship; if we are not together in the units or year groups, there are not going to be spotlights for us, no one would know that we are together and we can be safer in the project…" said Nanaka softly

Shuka smiled at her

"And besides, this would give you your independence of me, while I can focus on my own; it was what both wanted and still be together, right?" asked Nanaka in her nonchalant tone

"My, Osuwa! I'm not going to be able to help you with the dances anymore!" said Shuka with real sadness in her tone, Nanaka made a bitter smile

"Well, another good reason to make my best effort in the Subunit and to improve in the dance..." said Nanaka

"But—" pouted Shuka

"Shuka, Aqours is not disbanding, these are just Subunits, you can help me with the full unit dances if that still makes you happy..." said Nanaka with a shy smile, Shuka nodded energetically

"Of course it makes me happy; I want you to have the spotlight too," said Shuka smiling

Nanaka giggled.

"Then what about Ainya?" asked Shuka concerned

"What about her?..." asked Nanaka blinking a few times

"What production asked, how is that gonna affect us?" asked Shuka shyly

"All the spotlights would be in a fake relationship, Shuka… is fake, is for the fans…" tried Nanaka to sound convinced, but Shuka narrowed her eyes

"Sweetie, we have the members supporting us, and now we can have the shadows to hide and enjoy our relationship without being afraid of being caught, we have to act cool to avoid the attention…that's all" finished Nanaka with a sweet smile

Sounded easy, but it wasn't.

"So the less we show to the word, the better?" asked Shuka

"Yes, that's it…" finished Nanaka

"Ok… are you gonna still uploading pictures with Izawa-san?…" asked Shuka shyly

Nanaka deadpanned

 _Really? Mike again? still?_

"Yes, I will, because it's work too…Shuka, please…You know I don't want to hurt you, but..." said Nanaka with a tired tone, Shuka giggled nervously

"Yes, 'work'…" said Shuka moving forward and stole a kiss from Nanaka's lips  
"I'm getting hungry again…" said Shuka changing the topic abruptly

Nanaka rose her eyebrows

"Now that you mention it… my parents are at home…" said Nanaka softly, Shuka made a soft gasp

"So, I suggest we will have the appetizers here…" said Nanaka with a husky tone, hugging Shuka tightly making more friction with her thigh in Shuka's core

Shuka made a sexy grunt of pleasure and looked at Nanaka with sad eyes

Nanaka gave her a sad smile, of course, Shuka wanted to go to Nanaka's place to have more privacy.

"Can…can you stay with me anyways?…" asked Nanaka shyly; Shuka gave her a sweet smile

"Of course, Nana- _chan_ , I would love too..."

And they kissed, softly and lovely. 

Autumn was a weird season.

Indeed it felt like an upside down season, where you can expect everything; from rainy days to a bit more sunny ones, but clearly it could be cloudy too.

Nanaka's life felt like that at that moment.

Too messy, too hectic and she hadn't even debuted with Aqours yet.

But even if sometimes everything looked terrible and without an out, there was always sunshine to enlight the road.

Nanaka and Shuka agreed to embrace this new state of their relationship; more independence for Shuka and more space for Nanaka, for both to concentrated in their respective careers, living their relationship in shadows from the public eye and production, but with the great support of the members.

But of course, there are still issues that they just couldn't change from one day to another, like Shuka's jealousy or Nanaka's kindness.

Shuka would still be jealous of Nanaka's friends or the Aina situation and Nanaka would still be worried about not hurting her.

It was natural and maybe inevitable.

And they should hold on into each other because after Autumn, comes Winter.

-0oo0-

* * *

Notes:

I like Autumn too.

I hope you had enjoyed this, remember that this chapter happens between Masquerade Chapter 6 and Masquerade Chapter 7, so make sure you had checked those chapters before or after reading this one.

We hope Nanaka's winter isn't too cold.  
Thanks so much for the Comments and kudos!  
See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Notes:

Misha here!

We needed to update LUaM first this time to fill the gaps between chapters!  
This chapter is a little bit dense, so please be patient...  
This chapter happens between Masquerade Chapter 7, we are still in 2015.  
Please enjoy!

* * *

Lies Under a Mask

Chapter 06

-*oo*—

It seemed that winter had to wait for a while because that day sure was hot.

It was weird because the day before had been cold, and even with a few drops of rain, so it was really weird that the next day, the temperature could rise and get hot; but then again, this was autumn.

It was Tuesday, November 17th; today was a busy day for the girls, mostly due to practice starting at noon.

But as far as Suwa Nanaka was concerned, it was going to be a long and noisy day…

First was practice of course, and somehow, the news about Subunits was still hunting them like a ghost; without even noticing, they had started practice gathering into Subunits, at least Subunit A and C were somehow gathered in that line up, with a cheerful King that didn't want to miss out on the fun, leaving a serious Arisa with a gloomy Nanaka behind.

Nanaka, of course, didn't feel particularly happy about Subunits yet; the news that she was left apart from Shuka was still a big punch to take, and seeing that she had to share the unit with Arisa somehow made it worse.

But that aside, Nanaka, had started practice deadly tired of course, because yesterday night Shuka had stayed at her place; yes, it was because she asked her to stay, even after several rounds of sex in the changing room.

They left Lantis building very late that night and crashed at Nanaka's place. They even had dinner with Nanaka's parents, and later they had to use the bathroom, even if Shuka had mocked Nanaka because they had already taken a shower after practice, but of course, after all the extracurricular activities, they sure needed one.

That night, Nanaka received a lot of cuddles, but of course, she started the day with pain in her legs anyways…

The second activity that made this day long and noisy, it was because yesterday, after Anchan had proven herself worthy of carrying the title of Aqours' Leader, by soothing a tense exchange between the girls, Aiai, the mastermind of madness and organization, gave the clever idea of celebrating Nanaka's birthday today after practice.

Everybody had agreed, even if Nanaka wasn't that convinced.

There was something about going out on a weekday to celebrate someone's birthday that made Nanaka shiver. Of course, after Shuka's experience in her own birthday, and that she had, literally, ended up drunk and then fucking in her bed, the prospect made her uneasy because tomorrow they had practice first thing in the morning.

So maybe this wasn't a very good idea…?

But, of course, Nanaka had to bear with it.

If she had to see the bright side of this, it could be the fact that now, she could be loving and caring around Shuka all that she wanted, meaning that they had arrived to practice holding hands, fed each other lunch, hugged during breaks, and they had left Lantis building holding hands once again.

Of course, in the beginning, they received some looks from the girls, nothing weird, but it was something that, in no time, they found it even cute, and then, it wasn't even an issue, well, for Aina it was, but she did her best to play along with the girls.

Nanaka tried her best to don't pay much attention to Aina's behavior; for Aina, love was a burden and Nanaka's relationship with Shuka was just giving her more pain.

So whatever Aina was crying about in the shower yesterday, it could die with her there for all she cared.

So, leaving that behind, after practice, they went to a nearby family restaurant to get this party started.

The restaurant of choice was one with a real anime vibe: it made sense because the Lantis building was close by to others related to the Anime industry.

The nine of them entered the restaurant and were greeted by the BGM (Background music) from Dragon Quest; it made a big impression on Rikako because she had pointed that out the very first second.

The restaurant wasn't that big, and at the moment, wasn't crowded either, but because they were nine, Aiai had taken the responsibility of making a reservation and had asked for a nice big table at the back of the place, so they could be as noisy as they wanted.

Of course, the birthday girl sat at the middle of the table, with Shuka at her right and Anchan to her left.

"First years" in front of Nanaka; Rikako with Arisa beside Shuka, and Aina next to Aikyan at the end of the table.

The evening started nice and noisy; they ordered food to share and a few drinks, some with alcohol and others virgin.

Nanaka of course, ordered some ice tea and reminded Shuka to order something alike, because it was a weekday and to not mention that she was still under legal drinking age. Shuka obeyed without hesitation, telling her that now she didn't need the booze to encourage her to kiss her…

This part of the conversation was covered up by the happy chitchat the girls were starting to have, it was nice to have this kind of moments, where they could enjoy as the girls they were, and without the Chief of staff or production telling them what to do.

The idea of this was to have a nice meal with everyone, and not break into madness once again like in Shuka's birthday, but of course, "First years" had other plans...

"So, I think that we need to go to a Karaoke after this," said Aiai grabbing some food, and somehow interrupting the happy chitchat.

"Eh? I don't think I have the energy to do that today..." said Aikyan drinking from her glass.

"Eh?! Why?" asked Aiai in her squeaky voice.

"Karaoke? We have been singing and dancing all day, and you want to go for more?" added Rikako.

"Why is that weird?" asked Aiai again.

Almost completely ignoring the conversation, Nanaka took some food from the main plate and put it on hers; she was about to eat it when she felt her right arm being grabbed, she turned slightly to her right to see Shuka smiling adorably at her, Nanaka understood immediately, so she raised her hand and fed Shuka, both shared a lovely smile.

"Shouldn't that be the other way around?" asked Aikyan pointing at Shuka; she just smiled wide at Aikyan without saying a thing, Nanaka, grabbed another slice of food and ate it.

"Aren't they cute?" teased Aiai, then she looked at Aikyan again, "So why don't you have the energy? Don't tell me it's because of practice..."

"I went to Mount Takao this morning..." started Aikyan slowly.

"Eh?! Why?" snapped Aiai and King at the same time, all the other girls also made surprised sounds; except for Rikako, she seemed a little too busy with her food.

"How did you make it to practice today?!" asked Anchan surprised.

"What? It's not a big deal, Mount Takao is close, the weather was fair... I took some nice pictures" defended Aikyan.

"Yes, that's true..." said Rikako softly, Arisa gave her a concerned look.

"How so?" asked Arisa.

"She upload some pictures to her Twitter..." said Rikako grabbing her beer and then giving it some sips.

"Twitter uh?" said Arisa with some derogatory tone.

"Ok, what about the rest?" asked Aiai again.

"I went yesterday..." said King drinking from her glass.

"What? Really?" asked Aiai astonished.

Nanaka blinked a few times, then ignored the rest of the conversation, because Shuka was offering her some food with her chopsticks; Nanaka smiled wide and then received the food with a cute "ah~", her cheeks wild red.

"So, Suwawa, Shukashuu, What about you two?" asked Aiai, all gazes were on them.

Nanaka was busy chewing with her cheeks puffed, and Shuka just gave them an innocent look.

"Sorry, what?" asked Shuka with a goofy smile.

"These two are ready for bed, don't ask silly questions," said King with a mocking tone; everybody laughed.

Everybody except Aina, she was weirdly quiet, eating in silence.

"Karaoke?" asked Aiai again.

"Well, actually I would like to go home early..." said Shuka, setting down her chopsticks and grabbing her glass, "Last night I dreamt with Zombies, and I couldn't rest that well..."

"What? Zombies?" said Aiai surprised.

"Zombies?!" snapped King.

"What? Shukashuu are you a child?" asked Aikyan.

Everybody laughed.

Nanaka of course, didn't, she gave Shuka a concerned look. She didn't remember having problems with Shuka last night, actually, they slept good and tight, hugging each other...

Nanaka blinked a few times and caught Aina looking at them with discomfort, Nanaka gave her a bitter smile, she understood.

Aikyan was good to call Shuka a child, but if Aina did, all the members would scold her about it.

It wasn't fair.

Nanaka grabbed her ice tea, and before drinking from it, she added:

"Aikyan, she is not a child," said Nanaka softly, in her low tone. Then she drank from her glass.

"First years" shared some silly giggles, while Shuka grabbed Nanaka's arm lovingly.

"Aww, that's why I wasn't scared at all, my knight in shining armor was there to protect me~," said Shuka with a happy tone, but instantly Nanaka stiffed in her spot, her eyes in panic; she almost dropped her drink.

 _God, Shuka you fool!_

"Holy shit!" said Aiai looking at them in awe, Aina facepalmed.

"You Guys..." said King softly.

Aikyan opened her mouth like a fish; Rikako blinked a few times confused, and Arisa opened her eyes wide in discomfort.

The only one who didn't understand a thing was Anchan, who looked to both sides of the table with a goofy smile.

"What?" said Shuka with a wide smile.

"Yes, What? What's wrong?" said Anchan with her childish tone and her mouth slightly open.

Nanaka blinked a few times, her cheeks red of embarrassment trying to think of a new topic; she shared some looks with "First years", the three of them with their eyes opened like fried eggs.

"I went to Karaoke on Sunday, so I don't feel like going again," said Nanaka with a carefree tone, trying to ignore the fact that Shuka had just exposed them.

"Really?" asked Shuka softly locking gazes with Nanaka.

"Yes, I went, to practice... I sang Aqours' songs..." said Nanaka softly, losing herself into Shuka's eyes.

"Aww~ So smart—"tried Shuka, but was abruptly interrupted.

"Are we going to ignore that?!" asked King loudly.

"Yes we do!" said Arisa quickly.

"Agreed!" said Aina.

"What? What thing?" asked Anchan again, innocently.

"Yes, What are we–" tried Shuka again.

"Don't Shuka" cut in Nanaka, and drank from her ice tea once again, Shuka pouted and shared some looks with Anchan, both seemed lost.

"First years" looked at each other and then shrugged, maybe it was for the best not to start asking questions about why Nanaka had shared the bed with Shuka last night... Even if it was pretty obvious, and now seeing how lovely they were with each other was even clearer that they were fucking.

So, even if all of them were adults, and sex was something that shouldn't be awkward or weird to talk about... knowing that two of your teammates were actually doing it... was still a hard pill to swallow.

After all, the members had just learned about them yesterday.

They are just getting used to seeing them so lovingly...

"Ok, so maybe Karaoke is not a good idea…" said Aiai softly.

"Remember that its Tuesday, tomorrow we will have to be in practice early…" said Rikako trying to change the mood of the conversation.

"Yes, besides I have work in the afternoon…" said Arisa softly, grabbing some food.

"Me too, I have a stream…" said Aina drinking.

"Tomorrow I'll go and dye my hair!" said Anchan in a happy tone, and the conversation drifted that way, she started to talk about a new role she had in a new play.

Nanaka smiled faintly while feeling very blessed; these noisy people were there to spend time with her because of her birthday, even though they were tired, or tomorrow they had tight schedules, it was indeed nice from them.

And of course, being there with Shuka; it seemed that the talk in the changing room, plus fucking, had been worth it.

She couldn't feel any better.

Somehow, the conversations at the table drifted to Rikako and her day; she was talking about some gifts she received in her office when the waitress interrupted the moment because she brought a special dessert for the birthday girl.

It was a flowery dish-like with some ball patisserie with whipped cream and strawberries, it had a cute note written in chocolate syrup, the note said "Suwawa let's Hug "

"I thought that line would fit you better than a regular 'Happy birthday'…" said Aiai with a wide smile, Nanaka smiled wider.

"Well, it's not literally your birthday anyway…" added Arisa.

"It's almost like if 'Kanan-chan' was telling you that, isn't it?" added Anchan.

"And we know you love sweets…" said Shuka softly by her side, clinging to her arm; Nanaka turned to her right to lock gazes with Shuka, they shared a lovely smile.

Nanaka felt lost in her eyes, in her sweet smile, in her scent; she could totally kiss her there, but instead, she just hugged her, of course, Shuka answered the hug tightly.

"Hey! No fair!" snapped Aiai, "Why is she the one who gets the hug?!"

"Because she is the girlfriend..." said King with a tired tone.

"Don't be jealous, Osuwa's hugs are the best!" said Shuka breaking the hug with a wide smile.

Nanaka giggled, then looked at Aina; she gave her a sad smile.

 _I'm sorry Aina…_

Nanaka blinked a few times and cleared her throat.

"Guys, thanks so much, it really means a lot to me," said Nanaka in a happy but calm tone.

Everybody just nodded and smiled back, some of them shouted "congratulations" and started making noise once again.

"Well This isn't a real celebration without a toast!— your glass is empty!" said Aiai pointing out Nanaka's glass, and then stood up.

Nanaka took this opportunity to take a picture of the plate.

Then smiled happily; she felt complete.

"Are you ready for dessert?..." asked Shuka in a low tone and smiling smugly.

"What are you suggesting Shuka?" asked Nanaka in an equal tone.

"Well...you know...—"

"I thought you wanna go home early today..." finished Nanaka.

"Well," Shuka bit her lips and moved closer to Nanaka's ear, "if I have to decide between going to Karaoke with the members, or make love to you... I think I'm pretty sure that I can miss some sleep another day..." said Shuka sexy.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide while her cheeks became wild red, she bit her lips.

"But, I was talking about this dessert here; are you ready to eat them?" said Shuka, now in her normal tone with her smile wide.

Nanaka pouted cutely.

"My, my, you tease..." said Nanaka in her low tone, Shuka just broke into laughter.

"What were you thinking? Osuwa, so dirty..." finished Shuka in a low tone, then she turned to her right to pay attention to Aikyan, King, Rikako and Arisa's conversation.

They where teasing Rikako about a bottle of grape juice...

 _My, I think I'm wet..._  
 _Shuka you... got me there..._

Nanaka blinked furiously trying clear her mind; she was even thinking about going to the toilet to have a round with her, because her parents were home, of course, Shuka's place was out of limits for "dessert".

She hummed, and took one patisserie balls and ate it.

It was delicious.

So, in amongst the noise her teammates were doing, Nanaka took this opportunity to upload the picture of her cute and yummy dessert to Twitter.

She was about to press send when Aiai arrived again to the table with a new glass and put it in front of Nanaka.

"There! Now we are ready!" said Aiai sitting again.

Nanaka blinked a few times looking at Aiai, then carefully studied the glass in front of her.

It was a tall glass with a brownish liquid, ice, a straw, and two lemon slices. It looked like her iced tea from before, but slightly different...

 _What the hell is this_?  
 _It came from Aiai...this can't be good..._

Nanaka blinked again.

She pressed send to her Tweet and then put her phone away.

"Oh! That looks nice " said Aikyan.

"Isn't it just ice tea?" asked King with a boring tone.

"It IS tea," said Aiai giggling.

 _Really?..._

"So, a toast?" asked Arisa grabbing her glass, the rest followed.

Nanaka took her glass and smelled it; it reeked of alcohol.

 _Crap_!  
 _This is the same they did to Shuka..._

Nanaka frowned.

"Something wrong with your drink?" asked Shuka softly at her side.

"This drink, it has alcohol," said Nanaka in a whisper, Shuka gasped.

"Suwawa, don't be a party pooper, it's your birthday!" Aiai said raising her glass, everyone followed through; Nanaka had to do the same, in the end, it was a toast for her...

"Some words leader?" asked King towards Anchan.

"Eh?!...really?..." said Anchan surprised.

"Yes, C'mon!" Insisted Aiai.

"It's important..." said Arisa with her diligent tone.

"Eh, What the hell– ok..." said Anchan standing up, she looked at Nanaka shyly, "Eh...well, Suwa-san... I...I hope you will have a great year...I hope your dreams come true; we," she said now looking at everybody on the table, "we are really happy to be here with ya', and for ya' to be part of Aqours..."

Everybody nodded and gave her a sweet smile.

"We wish you happiness—"

"And more stamina!" shouted Aikyan, which was followed by some giggles from the rest of the girls, Nanaka just blinked, Aikyan wasn't wrong.

"So! To Suwawa and the best for Aqours; CHEERS!" shouted Anchan raising her glass.

"CHEERS!" shouted everyone and they started to take sips of their drinks.

"Bottoms up Suwawa!" shouted Aiai.

Nanaka stopped and looked at Aiai with a frown.

"Eh?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you..." said Shuka softly at her side, Nanaka rose her eyebrows and then gave her a soft smile.

 _Yeah, right..._

Nanaka blinked again and drank through the straw.

It was a terrible drink.

She couldn't taste it completely, but it was a strong drink, sour and bitter at the same time. It wasn't something pleasant.

Her sip was short but long enough for her to know that this drink was disgusting; she made a bitter face and puffed her cheeks in discomfort.

She left the straw with a disgusted face.

"Eh?! No way, you didn't drink enough," said Aiai pointing at her.

"You should at least take 1/4 of the glass!" snapped King.

"Now you are 21, you are legally old enough to drink everywhere, you should totally celebrate that by drinking more!" said Aikyan.

Nanaka crossed her arms like an 'X' to determine that she wasn't going to do it.

"What? So it wasn't tea?" asked a clueless Rikako.

"Doesn't seem like it..." said Arisa softly, drinking her beer.

"Eh?! Really?" said Anchan.

Aina started laughing like an old man.

"Suwawa you ok?" asked Shuka softly, while rubbing her back "Is it that bad?"

"It's terrible" mumbled Nanaka, trying to ignore all of "First years"' insistence in drinking more.

"What the hell is this?!" asked Shuka with a strong tone grabbing the drink.

"Definitely not tea..." said Arisa softly.

"First years" laugh hard.

"Furirin!" called Shuka now with a frown.

"It's called 'Long Island Iced tea', it's technically tea..." said Aiai giggling.

"Technically?" repeated King.

"Well it looks like it," said Aiai shrugging.

"You really thought you could fool me with this?" said Nanaka with her low tone.

"Chill out, it was a joke," said King tiredly.

"Yes, a joke, but a joke that cost money; someone has to drink it!" said Aikyan.

"Eh? Really?" asked Anchan with a worried expression.

"Then you drink it," said Nanaka with a low tone towards Aikyan.

Nanaka couldn't tell if she was upset or annoyed about this situation, they wanted to get her drunk, just like what they had done with Shuka, but she wasn't a reckless kid.

"Suwawa, if you don't drink it, Shuka will," said Aiai looking at Shuka.

"Eh?!" snapped Nanaka and Shuka at the same time.

Aina laugh like an old man.

"Why is Shuka going to drink it?" asked Anchan.

"You wanna drink it too?" asked Aikyan to Anchan.

"Shuka is under the legal drinking age, so is Anchan" replied Nanaka with a frown.

"The more reason for you to drink it," said Aiai smugly.

"That's not fair!" said Shuka loudly.

"We didn't see you bothered at all on your birthday…" said King.

"It was…different…." tried Shuka to reply.

"Then drink it, save Suwawa from this…" said Aikyan.

Aina laughed like an old man once again.

 _"First years" are demons…_

Nanaka frowned.

Shuka took Nanaka's glass and tried to pull it to herself; Nanaka stopped her.

"Don't."

Nanaka said dryly, without taking her eyes out from Aiai.

There was a full minute of tension and silence.

Was this a challenge? As if there was something they needed to prove? Why the hell did they want to get her drunk? Maybe they wanted to see another side of Nanaka, a wasted one.

A funny one.

 _But I'm not funny..._

But, was it worth it to involve Shuka in this?

Certainly not.

 _She is my responsibility..._

Nanaka took the glass, and in front of Shuka's wide eyes, took the straw and drank from this terrible drink.

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to suppress the bitter taste, and ignoring the cheerful cheers from "First years", Arisa's and Rikako's gasps of surprise, while noisy Aina kept laughing.

"Oh my God, Suwa-san.," said Anchan softly.

"Suwawa…" cried Shuka.

"Yay! The power of love!" said Aiai loud, followed by a cheerful Aikyan and King.

"Yay! Cheers!" snapped Arisa, making all of them drink again, everyone except for Shuka and Anchan.

Nanaka couldn't drink anymore and left the straw with a deep gasp; she had drunk half of the glass.

The taste was terrible, it wasn't sweet at all, and the alcohol was overwhelmingly present, the more she drank the bitter it was, it left her throat dry and, in seconds she felt all the booze going into her head.

"Eh? Suwa-San you ok?" asked Arisa with a concerned look.

"You don't look fine…" continued Rikako.

Nanaka felt hot; she shook her head trying to get herself together, but that only made the symptoms worse.

"What's wrong?— Furirin, what's inside this thing?" said Shuka grabbing the glass and clinging to Nanaka's arm.

"Eh?, c'mon, is not that bad…" said Aiai.

"Suwawa, why don't you eat something…?" suggested Anchan.

"What's in the 'Long Island Iced tea'?" asked Rikako.

"I… I dunno…" said Aia, but with a smile "The man on the bar told me it was good, and it looked like an Ice tea"

"What?!" snapped Shuka with a mad tone, "Osuwa… you ok…?" finished softly towards Nanaka.

Nanaka closed her eyes, the booze made her dizzy, and she started to feel like she was on the clouds.

She wasn't used to drinking, so her tolerance was equal to zero.

This was bad.

"So you didn't ask?! You just served her something that you didn't even know what it had?!" scolded Arisa; Nanaka opened her eyes and looked at her; her sight was a bit blurry, but she could recognize that Arisa was standing for her

"Well, it's made with vodka, tequila, light rum, triple sec, gin and a splash of cola…" said King searching in her phone, "Now I know why it looks like an ice tea…"

"You gave her that bomb?!— Oh my, Nanaka you ok?" said Shuka with concern, she hugged her.

"'Nanaka'?…." said Aina softly with a surprised tone.

"Furihata-san I think you went too far…" said Arisa with her scolding tone.

"But—" tried Aiai in her squeaky tone.

Somehow the mood of the party had been totally ruined because of this.

Nanaka couldn't deny that it wasn't funny, but this was a party, for her, these people were there for her, and she was ruining it with this behavior, and maybe she wasn't even that bad...

"I'm ok…" said Nanaka softly.

"Eh? really?" asked Shuka lovingly.

"Yes yes— it was… just…the impression…" said Nanaka slowly, trying to act normal.

It seemed that the members relaxed too and kept the chitchat.

But the truth was that she was drunk.

Or on the way to that.

She still had some sense to know where she was and who was who, but she was afraid that her words started to stumble, or she had become unsteady in her seat.

She tried to smile softly, afraid that maybe she was making a weird smile instead.

 _Good Lord, I feel so hot right now..._

Nanaka turned to Shuka; she was still hugging her.

"Sweetie," she called.

But not only Shuka looked at her, everybody did.

 _Crap! Did I talk too loud?..._

"I'm hot... you are hugging me..." whispered Nanaka trying to be careful about her words, Shuka gasped softly and broke the hug, sharing a lovely smile that she could still recognize, even if her sight was blurry and everything was like floating.

"'Sweetie'? Really?" mocked King.

"I think is cute..." Nanaka heard Rikako's voice, then she heard Aina snort.

Nanaka frowned and turned her sight in that direction; everything was spinning around.

 _Crap...crap..._

She quickly started to grab at Shuka's body to find some support; Shuka instantly noticed Nanaka's wandering hand and grabbed it with her left hand.

They locked gazes.

"Suwawa..." she called softly.

Nanaka blinked a few times, she could clearly see Shuka's face; she became lost in her eyes, then on her lips...

Nanaka moved her left hand to touch Shuka's right cheek and caressed it softly.

 _God, she is so beautiful... was Shuka always this gorgeous_?...  
 _Tho_ s _e...lips... I wanna kiss them..._

Nanaka licked her lips, she was about to kiss Shuka, when she felt something cold, foamy, moist and... sweet on her own lips, clearly not Shuka's lips.

It was one of the ball patisseries from the yummy dessert.

Nanaka blinked furiously, and with her left hand cleaned her lips, her cheeks puffed with food.

She started chewing.

"Suwawa, what are you doing?" whispered Shuka with a bit of panic in her voice; Nanaka gave her a goofy smile, but she kept chewing.

"God, you are drunk..." whispered Shuka again.

Nanaka swallowed.

"No, I'm not..." said Nanaka slowly, thinking her words twice.

"Suwawa you tried to kiss me... Here, in front of everyone..." Shuka whispered again, and moved her right hand towards the table.

"Why is that— wrong?..." asked Nanaka softly but now her mind was blurry and messy, so she started to mess up with her tongue.

"You don't want that— here, take another one" said Shuka and quickly she inserted another ball in Nanaka's mouth.

Nanaka pouted cutely, but kept chewing the dessert; maybe she needed some sugar?

Shuka grabbed another ball.

"You don't mind sharing right?" asked Shuka with her happy tone.

Nanaka shook her head.

 _I could eat you instead..._  
 _My...I'm horny..._  
 _I'm hot! Why is here so hot...?!_

Nanaka watched how Shuka put the ball in her mouth, her lips softly caressing that foamy and moist patisserie, the wiped cream escaping from the corners of her lips...

 _God...  
_ _This is bad, I want her so bad!_

Nanaka brought her hands to her face. This wasn't good, she didn't feeling in her right state of mind.

Then she grabbed her head.

 _This is my head... I have a head...  
_ _I need to get out_

"Suwawa you ok?"

She heard, she withdrew her hands from her head and turned towards the call; she tried to fix her sight, but it was so blurry, everything was spinning, she just couldn't recognize who was calling her.

"Yes, Yes, I'm just...sleepy..." said Nanaka lying.

"Are you sure?" She heard again.

 _Who is it...?_  
 _Who cares, I need air... Yes, I need that..._

"Yes, I am, I think I need some air," said Nanaka, and gathering all the strength she had left, she stood up.

And that made everything worse.

She tried to maintain her balance, somehow her sight was clearer for a beat; she could see "First years" talking happily in front of her with Aina, while Shuka was busy with Arisa and Rikako.

Anchan was looking at her with a concerned look, it seemed that it was her who was talking to Nanaka.

"Suwawa..." called Anchan, "Are you sure?— Hey! Shu-chan!" called Anchan to Shuka, she turned to them, but so did everyone else at the table.

"Woa! Osuwa, where are you going?!" asked Shuka also standing up.

"Out, I need air..." said Nanaka trying to move.

"I'll go with you!" said Shuka quickly.

"No!" said Nanaka loud and stopping her with her hand, "Just...don't..." she finished softly.

 _If you come, I'll fuck you right there on the street..._

So Nanaka tried to walk straight and fast, in her own pace, towards the exit of the restaurant; she could recognize Shuka's voice calling for her, Arisa stopping Shuka from following her, King saying something about Nanaka being needy, and then Shuka scolding her and Aiai.

Then everything was blurry, messy and spinning.

Her head felt heavy, she was sweating bullets because of the damn heat, she felt her feet like feathers, but her arms like stones; it was a weird sensation, and it was getting even worse.

She stopped her footsteps and blinked furiously, she reached the back of the family restaurant.

 _Crap._

She was supposed to walk to the other way, to outside not to the back; she cursed.

She didn't feel with the strength to walk anymore, she looked to her left and recognized a familiar female figure hanging on the door.

 _Toilet._

Like if her chest was summoned by the door, she moved towards the door almost crashing into it, opening it abruptly and entering into the restroom, and like a rag doll reached a sink.

She looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't even recognize herself, everything blurry and spinning.

With clumsy hands she tried to find the faucet; when she did, she furiously splashed water on her face, she needed to feel something besides that heat, the cold water making contact with her hot and numb skin felt real.

She stopped, somehow feeling refreshed.

With clumsy hands, and almost blind because of the water on her face, she tried to find the paper towels to dry herself.

 _God damn you, Furihata Ai._

She started to lose balance, somehow the weird feeling not going away, so she determined that she needed to sit.

She looked around, it seemed that she was alone.

Again, like if her chest was summoned to the toilet stalls, she moved awkwardly to one of them, opened it, watch the toilet with a frown, close the toilet lid and then sat on it.

With one last bit of energy, she closed the stall.

She felt her soul leaving her body.

Nanaka brought her hands to her face feeling sick; how could her birthday celebration end up like this?

She should have sent "First years" to hell and not cared a damn thing about social pressure.

But because she did; she had drunk from that terrible drink, because she was being pushed to do it; because if she hadn't, they would have made Shuka do it.

Shuka was still a kid, her kid, how could she let her kid stand for her and drink that thing? Maybe Shuka would have ended up worse than she did.

Shuka's birthday had been different. It was a Saturday, the next day had been their day off, meaning that they could afford a bad hangover. Right now it was Tuesday, tomorrow she needed to be in good shape to practice, so how terrible would a hangover be if she was already feeling this crappy?

But it was in Nanaka's nature to be like this, maybe she lacked character. In the end, she had fallen into doing something for the sake of pleasing the people around her, not being honest about what she wanted.

Like Shuka had said yesterday, she wasn't honest with what she wanted and made "sacrifices" for the sake of others, over herself.

She should have said No, period.

And to hell, if she hurt some feelings; she had agreed because of guilt, because she felt that she was in debt with the members, because they had thrown this celebration party for her, so she had to please them...

It wasn't right.

Now she had to deal with the consequences.

Nanaka was massaging her temples when she started to hear some noises coming to her; she couldn't know for sure if this was because she was drunk, or something was actually coming to the restroom.

Suddenly the restroom door opened abruptly, making Nanaka jump in her seat; she opened her eyes wide in fear.

"You really did it this time!"

Nanaka heard, an angry voice and strong steps walking toward the sinks, Nanaka could recognize the voice clearly; it was Aina's.

"I said I was sorry…"

Nanaka heard a second voice behind; she recognized it too, it was Shuka's.

Nanaka blinked furiously, holding onto the toilet lid; she bit her lips.

"You did this on propose, didn't you?"

Nanaka heard Aina's angry voice again, then the faucet running. It seemed that Aina was washing something.

"Eh?! Of course not, let me help you with that," said Shuka.

 _Oh. God…  
Shuka what the hell did you do….?…_

"Don't, I think you have caused enough damage…" said Aina.

"What? Hey, it wasn't my fault. You and Aikyan were fooling around, I didn't want to spill my drink over ya'!" retorted Shuka.

"Nonsense!" snapped Aina.

"It's true… I think… eh… isn't it better if you remove your blouse?" asked Shuka softly.

 _EH?!…_

Nanaka blinked a few times.

 _I'm drunk…. I'm definitely drunk…_  
 _Shuka and Aina… without blouses… in a toilet…_  
 _Crap, I'm horny… this ain't really..._

Nanaka felt week on her knees and tried hard to keep her mind in her stall and not wonder in her wet fantasies, so she brought her hands to her face once again.

"No, this way it's ok," said Aina softly.

"C'mon, let me help you— it's not that I'll be seeing something new—" tried Shuka.

"Don't you have enough with Suwawa?! C'mon Shukashuu give me a break!"

"What?! What does Suwawa have to do with this? I wanna help you, It was my mistake…" said Shuka in a sincere tone.

"I don't want your help… I don't want anything from you right now" said Aina in a strong tone.

Someone closed the faucet.

And then there was silence in the restroom.

Nanaka removed her hands from her face and blinked a few times.

A heavy tension was felt in the environment.

She swallowed hard. For the third time, she was caught listening into a "ShukAina" conversation.

 _God, this is wrong in so many levels…_

Nanaka facepalmed.

Aina was drinking, and Shuka should be totally sober. But Shuka was innocent and honest enough to talk about her feelings without booze being involved, so maybe they would have a deep heart to heart, and Nanaka was there in the first row to listen to all they might have to say to each other.

"Why are you so mad at me?" asked Shuka.

"ME?! Shuka you are the one who has a problem with me!" said Aina again .

They fell silent once again.

Nanaka felt her heart stopping.

 _Think carefully Shuka…_  
 _Aina has been hurt so many times… don't make it worse…_

"Yes I do…" said Shuka softly.

Nanaka slowly closed her eyes in pain.

"Yes, you made yourself very clear throwing your drink at me..." said Aina annoyed.

"That was an accident, it's the truth..." said Shuka.

"Then why? Is this about Suwawa?" asked Aina.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, her heart pumping fast.

"Of course it is, I don't like your intentions with her" said Shuka with a strong voice.

Nanaka frowned.

"My intentions?— Shuka, that's absurd!" said Aina in her goofy tone.

"Is it?"

"Yes! She is my friend, we are colleagues!" said Aina in her loud tone.

"Don't lie—" tried Shuka.

"Shukashuu, you should be worried about your relationship with her more than what I do... Like… What you did for her birthday" said Aina in her serious tone once again.

"What I did? What do you mean?" asked Shuka in a sincere tone.

"You forgot her birthday! If it wasn't for me, you would have screwed up your own relationship; if I had intentions with Suwawa, then I wouldn't have called you..."

Nanaka felt cold on the back of her neck, she knew this, but now, hearing from Aina herself, and now she would know Shuka's point of view...

"I didn't forget it... I was acting like a brat..." said Shuka softly, "But I went to her house! I brought Milk cake! And later I wrote in her Twitter!" finished Shuka, feisty.

"But you made her suffer! Almost all day passed and you didn't write, or call! You went because I told you to do so! You brought the cake because of that too; You don't deserve her!" said Aina loud and mad; Nanaka bit her lips.

 _God, Aina, how drunk is she?..._

"I know... I did wrong, I did apologize to her..." said Shuka softly, "And I thanked you for that! Don't be bitchy about it—" continued Shuka with a strong tone, Aina gasped "Sometimes I feel I don't deserve her either... but I'm trying my best here! You think you can do it better?!" asked Shuka annoyed.

"Of course I can!" finished Aina loud.

Nanaka made a drowned gasp and jumped in her sit.

Aina sure was passionate in what she said and did.

Silence hung thick in the air.

"You... do... do you love her...?" asked Shuka shyly, with some fear in her voice.

Nanaka felt her heart shrinking, sweat running down her spine now, her breathing stopped. Somehow being drunk was the least of her issues.

"Yes," said Aina dryly and firm. "I'm not going to lie to you; I like her, I love her... but she only has eyes for you," said Aina with a sad tone.

 _Aina..._

Nanaka bit her lips, she felt the imperious desire to stand up and get out of the stall, but her being drunk was giving her kind of a difficult time at that, her legs felt numb.

"That's not entirely true..." said Shuka softly.

"Shuka, it is; the way she looks at you... and the fact that She is exposing her career for ya', I dunno… For me, its love in its pure form... And there, there's not much I can do"

"My, Ainya… if you put it that way... I think I will cause her a lot of troubles..."

"Yes you will..." said Aina dryly.

"Hey!" snapped Shuka.

"It's true, you keep acting like a kid; your jealousy is going to kill both of you! So you should stop that and trust her more!"

They fell silent; Nanaka could bet her head that Shuka was pouting cutely.

"Why are you telling me this? Why do you keep getting involved in our affairs? Telling me that you love her…It's going to be worse for me now..." said Shuka with trouble speaking.

 _Yes Aina, why?_  
 _Don't feed the beast of jealousy..._

"Well, you know, maybe I'm drunk, and that's why; but Shukashuu," started Aina with a soft tone, "I want to make peace with you and this whole thing; we, you and me, are hurting Suwawa with this, because she loves us both—"

"What?! How do you know she loves you too?"

"Because she cares about me, Shuka as a friend. Don't interrupt me!"

"Sorry," said Shuka softly.

"If we keep making scenes, like we did yesterday in the white room with all the members around, we are going to keep hurting her, I don't know about you, but I don't wanna hurt her, I want her to be happy. And as it happens, that's with you..."

Aina made a short pause.

Nanaka felt sick.

"So, why do I keep involving myself in your relationship? Because I care about her and her happiness, and you are too reckless, and hurt her too often for my taste—"

"Hey!—"

"And you are screwed because she is sharing the 'Third years' group with me, and no unit with you! And we have the task to recreate the KanaMari, so you have to bear with it. And with a smile all the time"

Finished Aina with a "matter of fact" tone.

Nanaka facepalmed.

If Aina was trying to make peace, she sucked hard.  
This was like putting salt into an open wound.

"So... It's like that uh?" said Shuka, "Basically, you are rubbing _that_ into my face... and I don't have a choice right?"

"I'm not rubbing anything on you, those are facts—"

"So, it's ok if I rubbed in your face how many times I made love to her, and make her mine… How lucky I am to kiss her lips, to touch her skin and to taste her scen—"

"Shuka for the love of God!" Interrupted Aina.

"Those are facts too..." said Shuka, in a "matter of fact" tone.

 _Good Lord_.  
 _These two will never find peace..._

Nanaka facepalmed once again.

Now feeling a little bit more annoyed than drunk.

"Shuka, don't push it; what I'm saying is that you need me as an ally, more than an enemy—"

"You are a threat" sentenced Shuka.

"Eh? I'm telling you I'm not" said Aina loud.

"You are, because you are in love with her, and no matter what you tell me, your feelings for her will never go away..." said Shuka serious, "And as you said, I have to bear the fact that I'll never be able to be with her on camera, but you will…and I have to watch that, and I think I might not be strong enough to handle that"

Finished Shuka with a serious tone.

 _Oh my, Shuka…_

Nanaka made a bitter expression and sighed softly.

Sometimes Shuka was a complete mystery, even to her.

"Then we are in a similar position; I have to bare with the two of you feeding each other, call each other pet names and are all lovely… and I have to be strong to handle that" said Aina in a sad tone.

"But you will do that on camera!" snapped Shuka.

"Yes but is fake…FAKE, Shuka….it's gonna be fake…for the fans, for the project… and even if…" suddenly Aina stopped.

"What?" asked Shuka annoyed.

"No, no…nothing…"

"What? Ainya! tell me!" insisted Shuka.

Aina made some weird noises, then she cleared her throat.

"And even if I do those things on camera…it's not even near to what I really want to do with her…" said Aina shyly.

Nanaka's heart skipped a few beats.

 _Oh my God, Aina…_

She brought her hands to her face once again.

"What….what do you mean?" asked Shuka stuttering.

"Shuka, what we are forced to do on camera is just flirting, holding hands, cute stuff; I want to do what you do with her, you know, kiss her, touch her, make lo—"

"OK! I get it!" interrupted Shuka annoyed.

"So— sorry…"

Nanaka moved her hands towards her mouth, not knowing if she could handle this situation either.

"My, this is hard…and you are drunk," said Shuka softly, and for the sound, Nanaka heard next she assumed that Shuka leaned on the sink.

"I am and It is... but... Shukashuu…listen," said Aina in a soft tone "Even if I have feelings for her, you shouldn't worry about it; I'm a professional actress, I'm a Seiyuu and I take my job really serious, what I mean is that, I assure you, I can separate things, my relationship with her is that we are colleagues, and that's it, and I care about her happiness, and right now, her happiness is with you, and to succeed in the project…"

She paused.

"I believe she asked you for some 'space'" right?" asked Aina.

"Yes, she did… I hate it…" said Shuka with bitterness.

"Well I believe it's for the best; Shuka she needs to focus on her career, she can't keep failing in her task"

"I know, we talked about it, that's why I was giving her some space too, is what she wanted…"

"Good! Then, just for you to know, I wanna help her, I don't have second intentions with her, and you have to believe me, I want the best for you two"

Shuka giggled nervously.

"I…I think I did something terrible…"

"What thing?"

"I… I was kinda mad at you…?… because of this new task… but since I can't harm you… I … mmm I… I upload some pictures from the campaign…"

"And that is wrong, why…?"

"I'm kinda doing stuff with Anchan…"

"Stuff? What kind of stuff..?"

"Well stuff! … and I uploaded them to cause harm, not really sure to whom…"

"You Did What?!" shouted Aina.

Nanaka jumped in her sit, waking up. It seemed that she had fallen asleep somewhere in the conversation.  
She blinked furiously trying to remember where she was and why

 _What! Where…?_  
 _Yes yes…I'm in the restaurant toilet…_  
 _Are they still here…?_

"I don't know why I did it… I wanted to hurt you—" said Shuka softly.

"But why?! Shuka that's twisted and evil!" shouted Aina.

"I know! But I was mad! Mad at you, mad at her, mad at the situation! I don't know!" said Shuka, also loud.

 _What? What are they talking about…?_  
 _God, I'm lost…_

"For God's sake! You childish fool! You are gonna hurt HER! Not me!" shouted Aina back.

"Don't call me that! I wasn't thinking!" tried Shuka to retort.

"You never do! You reckless child! You don't deserve her! Dammit!" shouted Aina angry and made a strong stomp; Nanaka rose her eyebrows in surprise.

"Stop that! I did it blinded by jealousy and… we hadn't had the chance to talk! Don't say that I don't deserve her— "Shuka was saying when she was interrupted.

"But you don't!" said another voice, a strong one, a diligent one, the voice from the one and only Arisa Komiya "None of you deserve her."

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, somehow feeling her drunkenness fading.

How long had she been hiding in the toilet stall? Why was Arisa even there? Maybe she wanted to go to the toilet too?

"Arisha" called Aina softly.

"Komiya-san…" called Shuka with fear.

"You two are the worst! If you care enough to be fighting about her, here, in the toilets, why neither of you are actually with her?"

"Eh? But you stopped me—" tried Shuka.

"Yes! In the beginning, but where the hell is she?!" asked Arisa with her strong tone, Nanaka stiffened on her sit.

"Outside?" asked Aina shyly.

"No, she isn't"

"What?!" snapped Shuka and Aina.

"And she was drunk! And you two are here wasting time, arguing over foolish things!" said Arisa, now closing the door, "You two should be ashamed about your behavior, please stop it, for the sake of Aqours, for the sake of Suwa-san. If you love her that much…"

Nanaka made a bitter smile; Arisa was standing up for her, again. She was saving the situation, again.

Why? If Nanaka had been so annoying towards Arisa, why was she helping her?

"As far as I'm concerned, Aina-san doesn't have a choice but to be with Suwa-san; and she cared enough to help her, because they are together in the 'Third years' group, and you have to bare it, the same thing with the task the Chief asked," said Arisa. Nanaka assumed that she was talking to Shuka.

"Then, Aina-san has to control herself concerning your private life and bare with it, it's hard, but it is what it is, so stay out of their relationship, if Suwa-san chose Saito-san, then so be it! Leave them alone!" said Arisa with her strong tone.

There was a full minute silence

"Am I clear? If you two don't stop this nonsense, you will ruin Aqours, the relationship and Suwa-san" finished Arisa.

"Yes…" said Shuka and Aina in a gloomy tone.

"So…?" insisted Arisa.

Nanaka blinked furiously, her curiosity being greater than her drunkenness, she wanted to see Shuka's and Aina's faces so bad right now.

"I'm sorry Shukashuu, can we get along?…" said Aina softly.

"Yes, I'm sorry… Ainya… can you… take care of her?" said Shuka shyly.

"I will… can you…make her happy?" asked Aina shyly.

"I will…" said Shuka, and from her tone, Nanaka could assume that she was smiling.

"OK! Now, go and find her! She might be dead somewhere! Go go go!" commanded Arisa.

Nanaka heard how those two looneys ran out the restroom.

Then she made a soft sigh.

That was intense.

Nanaka brought her hands to her face once again.

The situation has been terrible. Luckily, Arisa was there to stop whatever this two were having.

But this didn't mean the issue was solved; Nanaka had already had a conversation with Shuka about her jealousy, and the "space" thing Nanaka had asked her for. But that had just happened yesterday, it was a little too soon to see changes in their behavior.

But what she could take from all this conversation, was that Shuka was jealous and mad at Aina, because Aina was too concerned about Nanaka, and Shuka was insecure, and somehow felt that Aina might steal Nanaka, and Aina was... jealous?

No.

She wasn't jealous, but suffering, because she wanted what Shuka had with Nanaka, and she could only watch and stay put. Maybe she was bitter? Because if it was jealousy, Aina sure could do more harm to the relationship than trying to fix it.

And she tried to fix it because she wanted Nanaka to be happy, even if it would cost her her own heart.

The faucet opened again, Nanaka could clearly hear the water running and someone washing something with it.

Nanaka dried some sweat from her temples, sure it was still hot and she was feeling still horny.

Anyways, with the intervention of Arisa at least Shuka and Aina could reach some agreement and it seemed that they could start working together in peace —

"Are you feeling better... Suwa-san?"

Nanaka heard clearly on the other side of the stall, with the sinks; her heart stopped

That was the voice of Arisa, she was still there in the toilet, she must have seen her somehow...

Nanaka blinked abruptly not knowing what to do...

The faucet stopped.

She could hear some steps towards the paper towels and how Arisa started to dry her hands.

Nanaka swallowed hard

 _What...what should I do...?_

Well, Aina and Shuka weren't there, and actually, she didn't know when exactly Arisa had arrived, and how much she had heard of their conversation. So who was worse? Both were listening to someone else's conversation.

With sweaty hands she opened the stall door, she kept her sitting position, and while the door was slowly opening, she could greet the tall and gorgeous shape of Arisa Komiya leaned over the sink, looking straight at her with her diligent face.

"You sure had quite a show, didn't you?" said Arisa with her serious tone.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Nanaka in her low tone.

"Your shoes..." Arisa pointed out, "I'm still amazed that none of them notice you there..."

"They... were busy, it seemed..." said Nanaka a bit confused.

"They are children arguing over candy," said Arisa with her serious tone.

"Well," started Nanaka standing up, "Happens that this 'candy' is delicious"

 _What? What am I saying?..._

Arisa rose her eyebrows, and Nanaka stood in front of her with her "Suwa face".

It seemed that she was still drunk, so the words just came out of her mouth without even thinking.

Arisa made a cocky smile

"Fair enough," said Arisa crossing her arms, "So, what are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"About them? Suwa-san, I might have calmed the waters now, but this won't save you from the storm. This situation is not going to solve itself soon..."

"I know, about that... thank you, for standing up for me, you shouldn't have..." said Nanaka in a sincere tone.

"Don't mention it... Suwawa," called Arisa a bit uncomfortable, " ...Can I call you Suwawa?" Nanaka nodded, "Ok, then, Suwawa, I really meant it yesterday with the Subunit election, we started on the wrong foot, and I really want to be your friend, to support you, to help you...it's clear to me that you have been relying on Aina, and I feel that you can't do it anymore, so I wanted to tell you that I'm here too...if you want..."

Finished Arisa in a sincere tone, Nanaka rose her eyebrows.

"After all, we will be in the same unit, plus 'Third years' group, we should get along, don't you think?"

"I agree..." said Nanaka softly.

"Good, coz' I want to know why this 'candy' is so delicious you know..." said Arisa in a mocking tone.

"Eh?!" snapped Nanaka.

Arisa giggled.

"Don't worry, you aren't my type..." she finished in her mocking tone.

Nanaka blinked, surprised about it.

 _Does Arisa swing that way?_

"Well, shall we go? You can't tell them that you were hiding in the toilet..." said Arisa walking towards the door, "so you better have a good lie..."

Lies is what I always have under my mask...

Nanaka nodded and gave her a soft smile.

In the end, Arisa was always like that; she had been taking the blame or covering for her from the start, even though Nanaka had been very bitchy with her, so maybe it was time to make peace with her.

Both of them returned to the main room to be greeted by everyone, a very noisy and loud Aina greeted them, while Shuka just ran towards Nanaka and hugged her tightly, Nanaka's heart skipped a beat.

They exchanged lovely words with each other, and Shuka didn't hesitate and kissed her, a quick peck on the lips while she grabbed her cheeks, not even caring if the members where watching.

They should get used to that anyways.

There was something in Shuka that clicked inside her after the confrontation with Aina; maybe she felt that Nanaka was worth it, and if she didn't play her cards right, she could lose her. Nanaka also felt the necessity to be with Shuka, but maybe because she was still drunk and horny. But to be sure, they weren't apart of each other for the rest of the night.

The rest of the evening was better, it didn't last long anyway, it was a weekday after all, but sure Nanaka was feeling better.

Knowing that she had two lovely kids dying for her, and literally fighting for her, isn't something to be proud of, but sure it works for the ego.

While Aina was fighting to keep her feelings to herself, and just being a good friend for Nanaka, Shuka was fighting with her jealousy and bitterness towards Aina.

Meanwhile, Nanaka had a lot of issues to start working on, but at least she wasn't alone doing it, and she had the support of Aqours to do it.

The peace between Aina and Shuka was restored, and a new ally was found on Arisa.

Nanaka and Shuka left the family restaurant hand in hand, maybe Nanaka wasn't that drunk by alcohol anymore, but sure she was drunk by something else called…

Love.

.

.

.

—-**0. December 2015. 0**—

Finally, December was here, and with it, cold weather.

Winter finally came.

If there is something really characteristic about December in Tokyo, it would be winter city lights.

The city was covered in lights and festivals all around.

Indeed it was a busy month for the Japanese, but surely very beautiful, all the Christmas decorations gave it a romantic vibe.

Fast footsteps were heard in a quiet street, followed by slower ones; the heavy stomps on the streets were echoing all around.

It was indeed dark because it was winter and nights seemed longer.

"Shu—Shuka..." Nanaka said panting heavily, "I... I can't go on... please..."

Nanaka stopped walking to catch her breath, the cold air getting into her lungs, she bent over, grabbing her knees.

"Shu— Shuka..." she said softly, lacking air."I'm...I'm done, I can't..."

She closed her eyes in pain, feeling sweat running from her temples

She felt footsteps stopping in front of her.

Nanaka opened her eyes and saw two cute boots; she looked up, Shuka was there, looking down at her, her eyes all watery and her cheeks red, her breathing quite elaborate too.

"I'm sorry... I... I shouldn't have run..." said Shuka softly.

Nanaka closed her eyes while catching her breath.

 _But you did, you are always running..._

"Are you ok Osuwa?" asked Shuka worried.

"Shu-Shuka..." panted Nanaka softly, "Why... please, why don't we talk about this... like adults?" She said catching her breath.

"I'm sorry, it... it makes me really angry..." said Shuka with difficulty.

"That's no reason to start running away..." said Nanaka standing up. "And it's my day off, and you made me run down four blocks... I hate you..."

They locked gazes; Nanaka had a serious expression, while Shuka just pouted cutely, Nanaka's heart melted.

Today they had a date, a Christmas date.

It started very good, they went to see the city lights, they had ice cream, they went to buy some Christmas presents, they even exchanged presents after a nice and romantic meal, and lastly, they went to see a big and colorful Christmas tree in Ebisu Garden's.

After that, they made the last stop on Tokyo Dome to see the lights; they chose to go to Tokyo Dome for two reasons; one, the lights of course, and two because in this month's issue of Dengeki G's Magazine, µ's final Love Live! was announced ; now it was official, µ's was going to end on March 31st and April 1st of next year, with a huge performance in Tokyo Dome.

So Shuka was very interested in watching the lights, and to see where the torch would be passed to them in 3 more months. It was overwhelming, scary and exciting.

They held hands almost the whole date, shared cute kisses all the way, it was indeed, perfect.

Then they got to the conclusion that they desired each other, and it was a good call to end this date outdoors, and to bring the action inside; after all, this had been a busy month, and they almost hadn't seen each other, except for practice and a few quick and short dates.

Dates that were difficult indeed; one, because December was Nanaka's turn to have her campaign sessions, and second, Shuka was having a new jealousy rush...

A rush she was having right now...

Right after watching Tokyo Dome's lights, they took the train to head straight to Nanaka's place, of course, her parents weren't there, so it seemed like the best place to finish this date.

They were almost reaching the building when they touched a singular topic that made Shuka lose her temper; "NanaAina".

That was the shipping name Nanaka and Aina had given to their "flirting on camera" task the Chief of staff had asked them to perform, and after the last campaign session, Nanaka had uploaded a picture of her and Aina and wrote that name in the description...

The picture was safe and innocent, in fact, they weren't even doing anything, just posing for the camera, almost too serious, and not even in a lovely attitude... but Shuka had lost her shit.

And she was losing it even more often every day...

And that day wasn't the exception.

So Shuka, in another jealousy rush and lost of her temper, broke off their hand holding and walked away.

No.

She ran away.

So Nanaka, panicked, had run after her trying to catch her, but of course, Nanaka's stamina was terrible and she just couldn't; she gave up four blocks later and here they were.

"Why don't we talk about it?" said Nanaka trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm not in the mood..." said Shuka crossing her arms.

"But Shuka, do you really want to end our Christmas date like this?" asked Nanaka in a sweet tone, "don't run away..."

"It hurts me, it annoys me..." said Shuka again shivering.

"Sweetie, it was just one picture, and we weren't doing anything..." tried Nanaka.

"Is that a fact?" said Shuka, now holding her arms over her chest and looking away.

"You," started Nanaka, at the same time she was removing her scarf from her neck, "shouldn't worry about that; in fact, I should be the one who is angry or annoyed..." said Nanaka with the scarf in her hands; Shuka gave her a surprised face.

Nanaka smiled faintly; she walked towards Shuka and put her scarf around Shuka's neck, she gave two turns around it and then tightly pulled Shuka towards her, sticking their bodies together, their faces close to each other.

"And as you see, I'm not running away..." said Nanaka in an _ikemen_ voice.

Shuka opened her eyes wide, she didn't even react, Nanaka took advantage of that and kissed her.

Shuka closed her eyes and answered the kiss deeply, circling her arms around Nanaka's neck.

They softly broke the kiss and stayed quietly with their foreheads touching, and smiling to each other.

"I... I don't know what I would do without you..." said Shuka softly.

Nanaka didn't say a thing.

"I love you..." said Shuka, almost like a cry.

Nanaka just gave her a sweet peck, trying to taste Shuka's lips.

Again, this relationship was holding together just because Nanaka had the temper, the patience, and the will to keep them together.

"You would catch a cold if you go out with your neck so unprotected..." said Nanaka with a sexy tone, giving her a coy smile; Shuka answered with a wide smile.

"Thought I have to say, I love your new haircut... looks so cool on you..." said Nanaka in a husky tone.

"Really? Do you...do you like it?" asked Shuka softly.

Nanaka hummed; a few days ago Shuka had cut her hair again, now her hair was barely reaching her neck, of course, this haircut was following You's style.

It seemed that Shuka was getting ready for the event of January 11th.

"Can we talk now?" asked Nanaka softly, Shuka pouted.

"Do we need to do it?" complained Shuka almost with a whine.

"I believe we do; if you just hadn't run away or gotten mad... we would be opening our 'Christmas presents' already..." said Nanaka tightening her grip on the scarf and pulling Shuka again to steal another kiss.

"You are so unfair... Wait! What? Another present?..." asked Shuka confused, "But you already gave me my present... I don't wanna open it till the 25th!".

Nanaka deadpanned.

Sometimes, Shuka was too clueless and innocent, but this time wasn't one to start flirting or the such; actually, Nanaka was a bit tired about this for the last few dates, there was something in both chests that needed to be expelled, and right now was a good time, there, in the middle of the street and the cold.

"Not that— Well never mind..." said Nanaka leaving her scarf and breaking her embrace with Shuka.

Shuka gave her a sad look.

"I'm sorry..." said Shuka with a sad face.

"Well, it's your call," said Nanaka, "We are half way to the station now, if you want to go home, then go... if you want to talk to me and clear your chest, then please do, but I'm done with this game"

Shuka opened her eyes wide, maybe this was the first time that Nanaka was so straight and forward to ask Shuka to spill de beans.

And maybe it was the right call; until now she had to make Shuka talk while they were having an argument, or because Nanaka had caught her talking to someone else.

"Uh...ok..." said Shuka softly, she bit her lips and tried to look somewhere else.

"Ok?" repeated Nanaka.

"Is it necessary?..." asked Shuka.

"I think it is; Shuka, Sweetie, we are not going to see each other again in a while from now on, so if you wanna end this date here, please, leave... it's cold outside, I want my warm water bottle, and here I am, waiting for you to tell me why the hell are you still mad about something that should be already settled..."

Shuka made a sad face.

"You are being determined, I like it..." said Shuka with a cocky smile.

"Yes, I'm doing my homework, but it seems that you aren't..." said Nanaka with impatience, her _ikemen_ act of giving Shuka her scarf was passing her a toll, she felt chills on her neck.

Shuka frowned.

"Ok, then why would you be mad at me again?" asked Shuka confused, Nanaka blinked a few times.

 _Unbelievable..._

"Why did you upload those pictures Shuka...?" asked Nanaka with her dry and low tone.

"What pictures?"

"Those pictures with Anchan, from the campaign," said Nanaka a bit tired.

"Eh? Which ones? Suwawa you uploaded from yours too" said Shuka in a normal tone, not understanding.

"Yes... I did, but your pictures with Anchan were even bolder than the only picture I uploaded with Aina..." said Nanaka, feeling a pinch in her heart.

"Ah... those pictures..." said Shuka softly.

Nanaka blinked with her best "Suwa face"; actually this wasn't an issue until Aina had brought that conversation on her second campaign session. Shuka uploaded some bold pictures of her and Anchan really close, sharing food and being all touchy with each other, and this being way before Nanaka made the "NanaAina" and uploaded the picture with Aina.

In fact, Shuka uploaded them on the very first hour after the Chief gave Nanaka and Aina this "task".

It was twisted, but Aina had pointed that out and made her realize that Shuka had already acted about this new task with fire, even before she had been burnt and had been hurt about it, even if she hadn't realized that in the first place.

So, now it was alright that Shuka got mad about a normal picture, where nothing was even happening, but Nanaka had to be cool and demure about Shuka being bold on camera with Anchan? That was wrong, that was a one-sided way to look at this. It wasn't fair.

"Yes, those pictures..." repeated Nanaka, "So, I was the one with the task, but you tried to do it first? I think that there's something I'm not quite understanding here..."

"Yes... well about that..." started Shuka, trying to hide inside Nanaka's scarf, "Now I see why you should be angry..." she ended shyly.

"Shuka, why?! Why the hell are you still mad about Aina? And why the hell did you upload those pictures... no." stopped Nanaka thoughtfully, "It's not about the pictures, it's..." Then she looked straight into Shuka's eyes, with real concern, "It's the action, why would you do those things with Anchan? That you uploaded those pictures or not it's secondary..."

Shuka bit her lips while still hiding with Nanaka's scarf, her cheeks red from embarrassment; the temperature started to get lower, they could clearly see their breath steaming from their bodies.

"I ...I don't know..." said Shuka softly, Nanaka rose her eyebrows, "When... I was in the campaign, I don't know, I just... I was having a blast, I just did those things, for fun, Anchan is the closest to me in age, she is a kid like me, we are the youngest and... I don't know, we were just fooling around... I don't know... you weren't there!" finished Shuka. Nanaka frowned.

"Don't do that, Shuka please, don't you dare to do that" said Nanaka, feeling the cold, now in her bones, Shuka rose her eyebrows.

"Don't put that on me, Shuka I..." Nanaka took a deep breath, "I'll never be with you, in any campaign, in any event, unless it's a full unit event or Lives, so no, don't use that card..." said Nanaka feeling pain in that last sentence.

Shuka looked at her feet in shame.

"But I missed you anyway..." said Shuka in a sad tone.

"Ok, I understand that you were fooling around... ok, but, the pictures? I believe you took plenty of them, why upload those in particular?" said Nanaka in her low tone, trying to not lose her shit.

Shuka looked at her with watery eyes.

"I...I..." Shuka looked at the floor, then at her, then at the floor once again, she shivered; Shuka closed her eyes, "I wanted to hurt you"

Nanaka closed her eyes in pain.

 _Yes, this is my girlfriend..._  
 _Christ._

"And... Ainya..." ended softly Shuka.

"Why?" asked Nanaka in a low and dry tone.

"I... I was mad, angry, I don't know, because I'm a stupid kid"

"Yes you are," said Nanaka dryly again, Shuka gave her a sad face, her tears started to gather in the corner of her eyes.

"Shuka, do you really think I uploaded that picture with Aina because I wanted to hurt you? That I invented the shipping name for that purpose too?"

Shuka shook her face.

"It's for the project...I know..." said Shuka shyly.

"Of course it is! Shuka, it hurts me like you don't have any idea; if it wasn't for Arisa-san, I just wouldn't have taken it, she reminded me to start doing it..."

"Eh?! Really? That traitor..."

"No, on the contrary, Arisa-san and Aina are helping me, she did it for the project, because it was what we were asked to do, and I'm the stupid one that can't follow orders because I'm still concerned about you... Even if you weren't there with me"

Shuka opened her eyes wide, a lonely tear ran down her cheek.

"The fact that you aren't with me in the events is the heaviest reason why I don't want to do things like that, I feel like I'm cheating on you..." finished Nanaka with a sad and painful tone.

"Suwawa...I'm sorry..." said Shuka.

"And you know what?..." started Nanaka once again with a stronger tone, "This was just the first picture, I'll need to do more, and bolder ones, so, if we will be having this kind of conversations every time I do one, then, we are screwed, and this relationship is pointless"

"No! No, no... Suwawa..." tried Shuka desperately, "Stop!... stop…"

Nanaka blinked a few times.

"I'm really sorry, I'm really trying... I'll behave... I promise" said Shuka almost begging.

Nanaka frowned and gave her a serious look.

Was Shuka's reliance on Nanaka this bad? Or maybe it really was love? And Shuka just couldn't stand to be without Nanaka. Where was the line?

"And stop your thing with Aina," said Nanaka with a low tone too.

"Eh? What?" asked Shuka, confused.

"You said you wanted to hurt Aina and me, leave her alone," said Nanaka dryly. Even if she had heard them that day in the restroom making peace, it was like Arisa said, that was just momentary, Shuka's jealousy would kick in again, and Aina would be in the crossfire, and actually, she was the one who was being hurt the most.

"And this rush is because of Aina once again, stop it, please Shuka" finished Nanaka with a tired tone.

"I will," said Shuka now serious, then bowed in a 90º angle.

"I'm really sorry Suwa-san, I will try my best to be worthy of you, my most sincere apologies"

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, maybe that was too much, but if it made Shuka at peace with herself, then she accepted this apology.

"Stand" commanded Nanaka, Shuka did what she was told, they locked gazes; while Nanaka was with her serious face, Shuka had a sad one.

"Then, what do you wanna do? You wanna leave?" asked Nanaka still with her dry tone, Shuka blinked a few times.

"I... I want to be with you if that's ok?" said Shuka shyly, Nanaka gave her a shy smile and extended her hand for Shuka to grab.

Shuka accepted Nanaka's hand kindly and entwined their fingers; they shared sad and shy gazes.

Shuka made the move and walked a few steps to catch Nanaka's lips.

It was a salty kiss.

They started to walk again towards Nanaka's place; it was a weird atmosphere.

Nanaka was somewhere between sad and annoyed, she just couldn't understand why Shuka would still be this kind of jealous, like, no matter how many times she told her that she was with her, that her heart, mind, and body was with her, she still felt insecure.

And Shuka was like a scolded child, so she was walking all gloomy and pouting.

"Suwa-san?" called Shuka softly.

"Yes, Shuka?" answered Nanaka softly.

"Those pictures, I uploaded them in November... Were you hiding this resentment since then?"

Nanaka hummed.

The truth was that she didn't even care about it until after Aina had pointed it out.

And Aina had known since then that those pictures were there to do harm, but Nanaka was blinded by love, enough to not notice.

"No, I didn't notice that it took me a while..." said Nanaka.

"I...I see..."

"You know, I'm surprised that Anchan agreed to take those kinds of pictures with you..." said Nanaka in her dry tone.

"Well, that was before you exposed us with the Subunit election... She didn't know we were together..." said Shuka with a carefree tone.

"That makes sense..." said Nanaka.

They kept walking in silence.

"Are you sure that we can't see each other again soon?" asked Shuka breaking the ice.

"Well, my parents are arriving tomorrow for the holidays; also I'll go with Aida-san and Aikyan to Sanrio Puroland to see the Christmas decorations..."

"Aww, you must be excited!" said Shuka with a wide smile.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" asked Nanaka.

"I would love to, I'm dying to see you all cute and happy around Kitty and friends, but for me, Christmas is a very familiar holiday... I'm sorry..." said Shuka sadly.

"It's ok Sweetie, I'll bring you a souvenir..." said Nanaka softly.

"Aww, I'll be happy with you having a good time and being cute," said Shuka with her wide smile.

"Maybe we can meet for New Year?" asked Nanaka softly.

Shuka hummed.

They arrived at Nanaka's building.

"New year... It's like far, Jesus!" said Shuka stopping her steps and waiting for Nanaka to take out her keys.

"Sweetie, that's next week..." said Nanaka opening the door, Shuka went inside.

"I know, it's far, I miss you already..." said Shuka giggling and walking to the elevator, Nanaka walked close behind.

"Maybe I'm jealous of Rikyako and Aikyan that they could see cute Nana- _chan_ for a day..." said Shuka while the elevator doors were closing, and Nanaka pressing the floor button.

"Are you?" asked Nanaka grabbing her scarf on Shuka's neck and pulling Shuka towards her once again, Shuka made a loud gasp while they stuck their bodies together, Nanaka hugged her with her free hand.

"I think I'm tired of your jealousy," said Nanaka huskily, her tone was a mix of seriousness and sexiness.

"Are…are...you...?" asked Shuka shyly.

"Yes, I think—"

"I need to be _punished_...?" interrupted Shuka shyly once again.

Nanaka blinked, she clearly could see a spark in Shuka's eyes.

 _Eh?... She...she likes that?  
_ _Shuka likes to be dominated...? Punished…?_

"Yes, I think you do..." said Nanaka dryly, but not quite convinced.

"Then... I'm so freaking jealous that I might want to keep you all by myself…" said Shuka dry and serious.

Nanaka rose her eyebrows, was she for real? Was she provoking Nanaka to punish her...

"I…I could totally make a scene for you…" ended Shuka.

 _What? You were already doing that…_

The bell of the elevator rang indicating that they were on Nanaka's floor.

Nanaka grinned; she grabbed her scarf tightly and with strength, she started to pull Shuka out with it, walking out of the elevator to reach her door.

"You have been a bad girl…" said Nanaka huskily still pulling, as if Shuka was her dog.

"I have…" said Shuka shyly.

Nanaka looked at her with her serious face, it seemed that Shuka liked to play this kind of games.

 _Why?…_  
 _How far I can go? how far can I push this?_

"Shuka…" called Nanaka dryly, "Sit!" she commanded.

Shuka opened her eyes wide, then gave Nanaka a coy smile and slowly squatted next to the wall.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

Shuka was willing to obey her commands.

Nanaka grinned.

"Good girl…" said Nanaka softly, then she looked for her keys, and opened the door.

Somehow her heart was pounding fast; the last few times she had punished Shuka, Nanaka was actually mad or hurt, or something like that, so it was easier to go and command Shuka to obey her, somehow feeling the punishing thing real; but now, it seemed that Shuka wanted to go further with it.

Nanaka entered her apartment still pulling from her scarf, Shuka made a surprised gasp and stood up walking inside; Nanaka turned on the lights, left her keys on the hanger, her purse, and shopping bags near the entrance and looked back at Shuka, who shyly said "Pardon the intrusion"

"Why are you standing?… Who told you to stand…?" said Nanaka dryly; Shuka rose her eyebrows in surprise.

"Wha—?"

"And speak?…" finished Nanaka with a hard tone.

Shuka blinked a few times with a shy smile, and slowly squatted again.

The door closed behind her.

Nanaka took off her coat and shoes.

Then looked down at Shuka with her "Suwa face".

 _How far…? How far can I go…?_  
 _Can I do this…? Is it really ok to push this thing so far?..._

Nanaka swallowed hard.

Then she walked towards Shuka and grabbed the scarf once again.

She squatted in front of Shuka.

"How…How bad have you been…?" Nanaka asked shyly, she wanted to be sure how far Shuka was willing to go.

"Bad… I have been….a bad girl…" said Shuka shyly.

"Ok…" said Nanaka, and then pulled the scarf, Shuka lost balance and fell onto the floor with a soft gasp.

Nanaka stood up and pulled the scarf once again, Shuka had to use both hands for support.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Nanaka with doubt; Shuka was about to stand, but Nanaka pulled her scarf once again, "Puppies don't walk in two feet..." said Nanaka dryly, feeling something cracking inside, this felt wrong.

Shuka blinked a few times and gave Nanaka a coy smile, then started crawling through the entrance hall.

"Take off your shoes…" said Nanaka still grabbing her scarf.

Shuka did what she was told at medium speed, then looked at Nanaka with eagerness, like waiting for more instructions...

 _I can't let her crawl all the way to bed... that's denigrating..._  
 _But she looks happy... Why?... I just can't do that, my heart can't take it..._

"Stand up," commanded Nanaka with her dry tone; Shuka did what she was told, slowly. She stood up in front of Nanaka with a coy smile.

"I think, I'm going to unwrap my Christmas present…" said Nanaka, walking towards Shuka and taking her coat off. She placed it on a hanger and then pulled the scarf once again, walking to her bedroom, turning the hall lights off as she went.

None said a thing while walking, Nanaka was debating with herself if her heart was strong enough to punish someone while not being angry.

Nanaka entered her room and turned on the lights; the room was tidy and clean.

She then looked back at Shuka, she had a shy smile, maybe she was also debating with herself if this was what she wanted…

Nanaka's heart pounded fast. Was she ready?

She needed a reason to do this, Nanaka wasn't this "Dominatrix", she was kind, she wanted to make love to Shuka, not punish her, why would she hurt her?...  
They had already talked about her jealousy, and the pictures, it wasn't a big deal, Shuka had even apologized, why would she need to punish her then?  
Shuka wanted this... she wanted to be punished anyway, but Nanaka? She needed a reason to hurt Shuka...

 _But, she wanted to hurt me…_

Nanaka blinked a few times.

 _Yes, Shuka uploaded those pictures because she wanted to hurt me…_  
 _MY girlfriend wanted to hurt me…_

And that was enough for Nanaka to darken her sight.

She grabbed her scarf tightly and pulled Shuka towards her and caught her lips with her own, she started to furiously devour Shuka's lips, she made the kiss deeper with her tongue when she felt Shuka's hands grabbing her one-piece dress.

Nanaka opened her eyes abruptly and pulled Shuka down with the scarf; Shuka lost some balance but didn't fall.

"Don't, you are not allowed to touch me with your hands…" said Nanaka huskily.

Shuka blinked a few times trying to move the gears of her mind and understand that, she then nodded.

Slowly, she moved her hands to her back.

"Good girl," said Nanaka again, and pulled the scarf once again to continue the kissing session.

It was difficult for Shuka to keep her hands still, and Nanaka was aware of that, so, she abruptly broke the kiss.

They locked gazes, Shuka gave her a wide smile, it seemed that she was really enjoying this.

"I think I'll continue unwrapping my present…" said Nanaka, then removed her scarf from Shuka neck and left it close to her for a second, then removed Shuka's sweater, dropping it somewhere in the room, she did the same with Shuka's shirt and left Shuka with her nice and cute bra.

"Now take your pants off" she commanded once again with her dry tone.

Shuka started to unzip her pants and slowly took them off; Nanaka licked her lips suggestively, feeling week on her knees, somehow watching this submissive Shuka following all her orders, was starting to melt her heart…

Once Shuka had removed her pants and socks, she was left in her cute matching panties.

Nanaka took her time to watch and study Shuka's soft and pale skin; she couldn't help but notice how her nipples where aroused already.

Nanaka hummed.

Could it be that Shuka was ready?…

 _Maybe, but I need to control her..._  
 _That is what she likes..._

"No hands" commanded Nanaka once again, Shuka nodded and put her hands behind her back.

Nanaka took her scarf once again and put it around Shuka's neck with two rounds, just like before.

Then she gave her a malicious grin and moved to her wardrobe.

She opened it quickly and took out another scarf, then moved again towards Shuka's back; without saying a thing, she tied Shuka's hands behind her back with the scarf.

"Is it too tight?…" asked Nanaka, recovering her sweet tone.

"It's…it's okay Suwawa…" said Shuka shyly.

Nanaka's eyes darkened once again.

Nanaka was feeling a little bit weird being called "Suwawa" in this kind of activity; that name was her artistic name, her "cute work nickname"; this wasn't cute, she was being serious, hot and dominant.

She moved forward and bit Shuka's earlobe, making her moan in pleasure. She hadn't seen that coming.

Then Nanaka sexily licked the shell of her ear, making Shuka arc her back.

"Call me 'Nanaka'" she said into her ear with a sexy and husky low voice.

Shuka shivered.

"Yes… Nanaka…" said Shuka softly.

"Good girl…" said Nanaka, moving away from Shuka's back to her front; she grabbed the scarf on her neck and pulled her once again to her lips, locking them in another passionate and deep wet kiss.

Wet sounds started to fill the room, with soft whimpers and softly grunts of pleasure.

Shuka's bound hands were a little bit unsteady; it seemed that Shuka was dying to touch Nanaka back.

But Nanaka broke the kiss once again.

"Sit!" Nanaka commanded again while pulling Shuka down; She squatted once again.

"Open your legs" demanded Nanaka.

Shuka bit her lower lip while looking up at Nanaka; she licked her lips suggestively trying to still taste Nanaka's lips on hers.

Nanaka knelt down in front of her with her serious face, she moved her free hand, and with her index, touched Shuka's lips; Shuka reacted instantly and licked Nanaka's finger. This caused a negative reaction and Nanaka pulled the scarf once more, making Shuka lose her balance; she fell but was able to lean on her right knee in time.

"Don't, bad girl!" said Nanaka in an angry fake tone; Shuka gave her some puppy eyes.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Nanaka…" said Shuka in shame, but then Nanaka pulled towards her once again.

"Sit!" demanded Nanaka.

Shuka returned to her previous position and opened her legs as before; Nanaka smirked.

"Good girl…" said Nanaka softly, but without leaving her "dominatrix" character.

"My, my… What do we have here…" said Nanaka in a husky tone, and with her free hand grabbed Shuka's erected right nipple.

Shuka made a soft whimper while Nanaka teased her.

Nanaka hummed.

 _My, she is so excited right now…_

"I think… you are not behaving well…" said Nanaka with a teasing tone, Shuka rose her eyebrows.

"You are dirty…" said Nanaka, tracing her finger from Shuka's nipple to her panties, until reaching her wet spot.

Shuka grunted in pleasure.

"See?… You are…so dirty right here…" said Nanaka in her low and disapproving tone; she introduced her finger through one side of the panties, greeting Shuka's wetness.

 _Sweet Christmas Cupcakes..._  
 _She is soaked._

Nanaka swallowed hard.

Somehow forgetting that she was "angry" with Shuka, and was in the role of punishing her.

"You, are….SO, wet…" said Nanaka trying to find her dominance back; she moved her finger, teasing Shuka's core.

Shuka started to moan while wet sound started to fill the room; indeed Shuka was beyond wetness, and maybe too into the role, so in no time she started to rock her hips at Nanaka's pace.

"So, dirty little girl…" said Nanaka serious, introducing another finger in Shuka's panties.

"Please…Please, Nanaka…" moaned Shuka while panting.

"Please what? You are not allowed to speak…" said Nanaka in her disapproving tone.

Shuka moaned loud.

Nanaka frowned.

It seemed that the more orders and commands she gave Shuka, the hornier she became.

Nanaka narrowed her eyes; if that made her come, then so be it.

Shuka started to moan really loud and opening her legs more, she wanted more, so Nanaka didn't hesitate and moved her prodigious fingers faster and in circles.

It wasn't long for Shuka to come, her back arching and her body losing balance, she had to lean on her right knee once again.

Nanaka removed her fingers out from Shuka's panties, she pulled her scarf once again for Shuka to face her; Shuka was panting hard, her cheeks flushed red, her eyes were watery.

"Clean my fingers" Nanaka commanded and showed Shuka her soaked fingers.

Shuka blinked a few times, like remembering that she was there being punished; she licked her lips, and with a slow movement she opened her mouth and started licking and sucking Nanaka's fingers, without breaking her gaze.

 _Dear. Good. Lord_.  
 _Th_ i _s is so lewd._

Nanaka felt that she was about to come just from looking at Shuka licking her fingers, so she must do something about it.

She removed her fingers out of Shuka's mouth and stood up.

"I think you need to be rewarded…." said Nanaka with her husky tone; Shuka licked her lips tasting herself; Nanaka blinked a few times, Shuka was like a puppy, like her puppy.  
And the scarf was her leash.

Nanaka pulled on the scarf once again and made Shuka squat.

"If you want your reward…work for it…" said Nanaka with her sexy tone. Then, with her free hand, she took the hem of her dress and slowly lifted it, exposing her pantyhose to Shuka "Remember, no hands."

Shuka licked her lips once again and quickly moved forward to Nanaka, but what Nanaka didn't count on was that Shuka didn't think of removing her pantyhose, she just went for Nanaka's groin, and furiously started to lick it and bite the cloth.

"Hey, Hey!" shouted Nanaka, pushing Shuka off her groin with her scarf "Bad Girl!"

Shuka knelt down on the floor looking at Nanaka with a coy smile.

"Remove the clothes first…" said Nanaka a bit surprised.

"You smell nice…" said Shuka with a grin, somehow knowing that Nanaka was on the verge of oblivion.

"Shut up." said Nanaka and pulled Shuka back to her groin, "Be a good girl, and do as I told…" commanded Nanaka.

Shuka obeyed. First, she kissed Nanaka's belly, then she took the hem of the pantyhose with her teeth and slowly started to pull them down, of course, it was a bit difficult for Shuka to do it without the help of her hands, but Nanaka was merciful and helped her until her pantyhose reached her knees.

They repeated the same for Nanaka's panties; this time they were cute panties with lace.

They reached Nanaka's knees as well.

"Look what you made me do, clean up your mess," said Nanaka huskily, while pulling Shuka once again to her groin.

Shuka didn't hesitate and went furiously to Nanaka's core.

It wasn't slow, it wasn't passionate at all, it was with eagerness and it was really sloppy; wet sounds filling the room once again, Nanaka just couldn't hold on and started to moan loud, letting go of the hem of her long dress and the scarf to grab Shuka's head instead.

Shuka was covered with the dress while eating Nanaka out without any mercy; Shuka's tongue was incredible, it reached everywhere, it twisted and twitched making Nanaka crazy.  
Indeed the yogurt was to blame for that.

Nanaka needed more, but her pantyhose, her panties, and the position were limiting her quite a bit.

So without thinking, she pushed Shuka out of her groin and her dress; Nanaka greeted a disheveled and sexy Shuka, licking her lips sexily with a smile, Shuka seemed in heaven.

"You are delicious, Nanaka…" said Shuka with a grin.

"I'm not done…" said Nanaka removing her pantyhose and panties, throwing them anywhere.

"Come back here," said Nanaka sitting on the edge of the bed, grabbing her scarf to pull Shuka once again towards her core.

Shuka didn't complain and did what she was told.

In no time Nanaka had her legs spread for Shuka to eat her, filling the room with loud moans, whimpers, and grunts of pleasure.

Nanaka just couldn't resist it anymore and came with a loud moan, arching her back and tightening her grip on her scarf.

Silence filled the room once again, except for Nanaka's soft panting…  
Putting the role thing aside, Nanaka felt happy, Shuka's tongue was indeed amazing, that kid sure learned fast.  
Maybe Shuka liked to be more submissive in bed than she use to...  
Nanaka smiled faintly, that was a good orgasm anyway.

But suddenly she felt a curious tongue, still on her groin.

Nanaka reincorporate into the room and saw how Shuka was still eager to continue.

 _My, this kid…_  
 _She is insatiable_

She grabbed the scarf once again and pushed Shuka away from her.

"Stop, bad girl…" said Nanaka trying to maintain her character.

"Why… I need to pay…" said Shuka licking her lips suggestively while looking at her, "I hurt you… I'm a bad girl…"

Nanaka blinked a few time.

 _This is weird_.  
 _She wants me to spank her or something?!_

Nanaka tightened her lips, maybe this was going a little bit too far; she tried to find in the back of her heart some anger, something to call back into this character of hers.

Shuka had hurt her for real, not just because this was a new sex kink they have developed during the last month because Shuka had been a brat in this relationship.

Nanaka frowned.

 _Yes, she had been a brat._  
 _She had been hurting me, hurting Aina…_  
 _My, Aina, she hurt Aina too..._

"Yes, you need to learn a lesson…" said Nanaka recovering her anger, she stood up and grabbed her scarf once again.

Shuka smiled wider.

 _She is enjoying this…_  
 _This is a game… she found pleasure in this... why?_

"Stand up!" demanded Nanaka and pulled the scarf.

Shuka did what she was told.

"Get on the bed," said Nanaka with an angry tone, this time it wasn't fake.

While Shuka was getting on the bed using only her knees, Nanaka took the opportunity to remove her dress, right now it was in her way.

So she stood behind Shuka in only her bra.

She made a bitter expression, Shuka wanted to get punished, well, so be it.

Nanaka grabbed Shuka's tied hands and pushed her down on the bed with some strength, Shuka gave a surprised gasp.

"Don't say a word…" said Nanaka with bitterness, grabbing her bound hands.

Shuka bit her lips.

"You have been a bad girl, and I'm done with your behavior…" said Nanaka with her angry tone, this time it wasn't fake, this wasn't a game.

Shuka's butt was up, at Nanaka disposal.

Nanaka bit her lips, it was time to pay.

Nanaka removed Shuka's panties off her butt, making Shuka's rear free for her, she took position behind her, with her left hand she grabbed Shuka's tied hands, while she started to caress Shuka's cute butt with her right.

"You think this is a game…" said Nanaka tracing her fingers on Shuka's butt, "You think I can have the patience for you every time you fuck up…"

Shuka frowned and tried to look back to Nanaka.

"Eh?…what—"

"Silence!" shouted Nanaka and spanked Shuka.

The slap echoed in the room.

It echoed in Nanaka's heart too.

Shuka made a drowned gasp.

"You wanted to be punished? Then Shut up! I don't want to hear any complains!" said Nanaka mad, and spanked Shuka once again.

Shuka made a painful sound, drowning her own pleasure, but she rose her butt even more, Nanaka rose her eyebrows, Shuka was reacting to smacks; her heart shrugged.  
Searching really hard into her shrugging heart, Nanaka tried to find anger or something to give her the strength to submit Shuka to the end, without this making her feel guilty.

So, she tightened her lips and without any warnings, Nanaka inserted two fingers inside Shuka's wet core.

 _As I thought, this excited her…_  
 _She is soaked again_  
 _Why?!_

Nanaka tried to removed her thoughts off her mind; she pulled Shuka by her tied hands and started moving her fingers and her hips making Shuka moan, to moan loud.

Shuka started to make loud sounds of pleasure, wet sound mixed with her moans, whimpers, and grunts; Shuka was in ecstasy.  
Being there in almost all fours, hands tied to her back with her butt risen for Nanaka to submit her, to dominate her, to spank her, all because she was jealous; because Shuka depended too much of Nanaka, and she wanted Nanaka all to herself, because it was Shuka's selfishness.

Every time Shuka was jealous, it made Nanaka mad because of her behavior, and if Nanaka was mad, she could punish her.  
So maybe those pictures with Anchan were just an excuse, an excuse to hurt Nanaka, to make her angry, for her then to punish Shuka because of that.

 _She is enjoying with my own pain?!_

Nanaka was having a difficult time there, trying to make Shuka "pay" for her actions, while having sex, being this rough to her it was...

 _Wrong, this is wrong…_

Nanaka made a painful expression, this wasn't hurting Shuka, this was hurting her.  
Being this rough with her was hurting her, being angry just for the sake of punishing Shuka was hurting her too.

"Ah~ Nanaka….Nanaka… I'm…I'm coming…" said Shuka while moving her hips fast, her movements out of control, the wet sounds filling the room.

Nanaka couldn't feel love at all, she wasn't making love to Shuka now... She didn't even know what the hell she was doing; she became mad, mad at herself, mad at Shuka, mad at the situation...

Nanaka tightened her teeth, she left Shuka's tied hands and then spanked her once again, but this time in real anger.

The slap was drowned by Shuka's last moan of pleasure, she arched her back while coming in an intense orgasm, her knees shivering, she fell tiredly on her bed, panting heavily.

Nanaka opened her eyes in sadness while watching how Shuka's body lied almost dead on her bed.

She looked down at Shuka's body, her panting was quite elaborate, but for sure there was a smile on her face; Nanaka was in pain.

She blinked a few times trying to put order to her thoughts, this wasn't right…

Then she felt some tears rolling down her cheeks, it was painful, she had to stretch her heart to fulfill a role, a role for Shuka.

Once again, her own happiness overlapped by someone else's desires.

She wasn't like this, how could she been hurting Shuka, she even hit her...

She softly caressed Shuka's butt, where she had just spanked her, there was a red mark on her butt cheek, her hand print was still there... Still warm.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" said Nanaka with sadness, her tears falling on Shuka's body.

"Eh?…" said Shuka slightly turning around, then she opened her eyes wide, "Oh my, Suwawa…What? What's wrong?" Shuka tried to move, then she recalled that her hands were tied.

"Untie me...Osuwa…" said Shuka moving her hands.

Nanaka, without any energy, removed the scarf off Shuka's hands; who, with quick movements, knelt like Nanaka and hugged her.

"What happened Suwawa…why are you crying? What's wrong?" said Shuka hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry" sobbed Nanaka with sadness, letting her tears fall helplessly onto Shuka's shoulder.

"I'm ok…" said Shuka with a shy smile, they locked gazes. Shuka had a clear happy face, while Nanaka was a mess.

Then Shuka guided her to lay down with her, they cuddled.

"Hey, are you… are you concerned about the spanking?" asked Shuka trying to remove Nanaka's tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to… treat you…like that…" said Nanaka sobbing.

"It's ok Nana- _chan_ , I asked for it… and…I deserved it…" said Shuka with a shy tone.

Nanaka blinked a few times, then she shook her head.

"No, it shouldn't be like that…" said Nanaka with sadness, but Shuka smiled at her.

"I love you, Suwa Nanaka…" said Shuka with a cute tone.

Nanaka blinked without understanding a thing about it.

She had treated her like a dog, she had been demanding her to do things, she even limited her actions, and lastly, she spanked her, and now she was happy and had told her that she loved her; how could you love someone who treated you like that? But what was worse, how could Nanaka love someone who was having jealousy rushes almost on purpose for she could be punished...

Nanaka moved her torso for Shuka to rest in the crook of her neck as they always did; Nanaka started to caress Shuka's cheek, softly.

"Are you really ok…?" asked Nanaka.

"Yes, what happened?… You didn't like it?…" asked Shuka softly.

Nanaka made a bitter expression.

"I think, I'm not made for this kind of role play things…" said Nanaka softly, "Did I hurt you…?"

Shuka shook her head.

"No, Nana- _chan_ , you didn't … did I?" asked Shuka sweetly, but with real concern.

"I…I don't know… maybe…" Nanaka lied.

"I thought you liked to play like this… we did it before…didn't we?" asked Shuka shyly.

"Those times Shuka…I was really mad…" said Nanaka shyly, and started to play with Shuka's cute moles on her cheek.

"Were you?!"

"Yes, your jealousy… Everything we have been through, I don't know… I had reasons to be mad and to… I don't know… punish you in those occasions, but we never went this far, right now, I just didn't have enough reasons; Shuka you apologized..." Nanaka blinked and looked at her "I love these moles of yours…" she smiled sweetly at her.

 _Aina also has three moles like these …_  
 _Eh?, Why Am I—_

"You are cute Nana- _chan_!" said Shuka happily.

"No, I'm not… Sorry, this was a mistake…" said Nanaka shaking her head.

"No, wait… Suwawa… I'm sorry, I thought … it was my fault…" said Shuka sad.

Nanaka blinked.

"You, you like loving and caring sex… I know… you make love to me, you don't dominate me… so... I'm sorry, I think today I was too selfish…"

Nanaka closed her eyes slowly, smiling. For the first time, Shuka was realizing something about her.

"So, maybe today I asked more than what you could give to me…" finished Shuka.

"I'm sorry, you will think I'm boring…" said Nanaka with a sad face.

Shuka shook her head.

"Never Nana- _chan_!..." said Shuka kissing Nanaka softly on her lips, "I love you…you are so precious..."

Nanaka kissed her back.

"But, if you are uncomfortable doing it… we can stop… gee, I thought you liked to be dominant… I'm sorry…" said Shuka with a sad tone, Nanaka shook her head.

"Sweetie, I think there are different things, while I like to be the active one, this doesn't mean I like to spank you…or to push you around the house like a dog… or calling you names, or talking dirty to you... I don't know…" she paused to hug Shuka tightly.

"I… I want to hug you, I want to kiss you, I want to protect you, to fondle you… not treat you like crap…" said Nanaka giving a soft kiss on Shuka's forehead.

"I...I understand," said Shuka with a shy smile, "That's why I can feel good about it; I know you will never do real harm to me… and that after all, we will end like this, cuddling and loving each other…" said Shuka smiling.

 _Yes, but what's the cost?…_  
 _My heart is the cost, I can't stand to do those things without being really mad…_

Nanaka made a sad face; this was something that Shuka wanted to do in the relationship, and she felt safe doing it because it was with Nanaka.

Shuka brought her hand towards Nanaka's cheeks, they shared some loving gazes.

"Hey, don't make such a sad face, I love you, we don't need to do those things all the time…in fact, right now, I want to make pure and cute love to you… may I?…" asked Shuka with a serious face.

Nanaka gave her a coy smile and nodded.

They shared cute little kisses, this was what Nanaka adored about this relationship anyway; after the storm, there was real calm.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, Nanaka softly stroking Shuka's hair and cheeks.

They shared loving gazes; it was weird, after all they had been through this day, and months, Nanaka could keep losing herself in Shuka's eyes.

Then, why Shuka had this kind of behavior? Why did she succumb before an authority figure? Was Nanaka an authority for Shuka?

Well, Aina always said that Shuka saw Nanaka as an older sister; Shuka was the youngest of the group, the youngest of her family too, so she was used to doing everything she wanted, she was a spoiled kid…

Maybe she was too cute to resist, and that's why she always got away with her ideas.

She had never been submitted by anyone, because everyone just did what she wanted, and no one said "no" to her.

No one, until Nanaka started to date her, and later to _punish_ her.

And this punishments were because Nanaka was really mad at her, was really hurt, but for Shuka, it was just that; a game, a way to fulfill her fantasies and her submission kinks.

Nanaka tightened her embrace and made a worried expression.

How could she protect her kid, when she was the one who was spanking her?  
Nanaka came to this world to love and care for the ones she loved, no to discipline them.

Shuka had these kinds of kinks and she felt that she wasn't up for that task; how could she? Today it really hurt her.

She needed to be mad at her, for real, to fulfill that fantasy for her, and if she was mad at her, that meant that something in the relationship was failing.

And now Shuka was aware of all this; her fantasies and how to get them, she needed to make Nanaka mad about her own jealousy. Mad, for real.

Nanaka understood; from now on, every time Shuka would start provoking her with her jealousy was to get to this end, for her to become an authority and to punish her. This is how this relationship would start working from now on.

Somehow, Nanaka's heart felt cold.

It was like this relationship was destined to fail.

That night they made pure love to each other, but somehow Nanaka just couldn't feel it right. It was as if something had frozen inside her, another insecurity for her list of failures.

Indeed, Winter had come, and it seemed that it would be a long one. 

-0oo0-

* * *

Notes:

Winter is here!

Thanks so much for the comments and Kudos!  
:)


	7. Chapter 7

Notes:

Misha here!  
First to greet everyone and wish you all a good year! blessings for all!  
Second, we are really sorry that we couldn't deliver any chapter in December! Both authors were really busy!  
So if we get lucky enough, Sarah might upload a new chapter of Masquerade this month too! let's cheer for her! \^o^/

Third, this chapter took its time, I think here it develops more deeply into the characters emotions, so please bear with us! maybe is not "that" dramatic like our other chapters...  
Anyways! Hope you like it!  
Please enjoy!

* * *

Lies under a Mask

Chapter 7

—-**0. January 2016. 0**—

 **Nanaka held Aina's hand tightly, waiting for the taxi to come; she just couldn't but feel nervous, her heart pounding fast and unsteady.**

 **Maybe because of the situation, maybe because she was eager about the project, or maybe… Just maybe… Because she felt happy, feeling that she had achieved something big.**

"You ok Suwawa?"  
Heard Nanaka softly by her side, and her hand being squeezed; she blinked a few times snapping from her daydream and her eagerness, feeling that maybe this was a bad an idea...

"Are you having cold feet?" Aina tried again; they locked gazes; Aina gave her an adorable look that melted Nanaka's heart.

This was a terrible idea.

It was January 11th, they had just debuted on their first commemorative event, and later on they had held their first _Niconama_ show; of course, everybody was tired and sore, but happy...

Despite the fact that the _Niconama_ had been a live broadcast that lasted for about two hours and that was really late; Aina was left there in the halls of Lantis Building, just because she lived too far and it was too late, so no taxi wanted to make that run, then everybody had left to their respective homes, leaving Nanaka and Aina there, waiting for the taxi.

Why was Nanaka there? Because she had used her own phone and Taxi App to send Shuka home, so she was waiting for her own taxi when she figured out that Aina was left there, and no one wanted to take her home...

Like an abandoned puppy...

So Nanaka, with good intentions, had asked Aina to come to her place. Weirdly enough, she had said "yes" after some struggle, and Arisa pushing too. (Just because Arisa couldn't make room in her place for Aina).

So, Arisa was the only witness of this decision and had promised to keep the secret, as long as Aina behaved around Nanaka. This surely would give "Third years" relationship a new level of deepness.

 _Trusting Arisa… my, who would have ever thought …_

"It's ok Ainya… I asked you to stay with me tonight…"

"But, you know… if it's a problem… I can go to a hotel or something—"

"Aina, you were complaining about the taxi fee and that you couldn't afford something closer… And you want to spend the night somewhere else…?"

"There are some cheap places…" said Aina with a soft tone, but tightening her grip on Nanaka's hand; she was scared.

"I can't allow that…" said Nanaka breaking eye contact, her cheeks becoming lightly red, "You stay with me, period." finished Nanaka with a diligent tone.

"Are you sure that Shukashuu is ok with this?…" asked Aina with a soft tone, it almost melted Nanaka's heart; she was really concerned about going to her place behind Shuka's back.

"Ainya, Shuka doesn't know… and I prefer to leave it that way… I don't want more drama with her…"

"Eh? More?… are you guys—" but Aina was interrupted by Nanaka's phone, it seemed that the Taxi was there.

Nanaka broke from her hand and walked outside the building with Aina behind, till reaching the taxi; Nanaka opened the door and looked at Aina, both shared some glances, like deciding to enter or not.

"Aina…" called Nanaka softly; Aina swallowed hard.

"Just for you to know… I'm totally against this…"

"Get in the car…" said Nanaka with a tired tone, Aina gasped, "Please?"

"Ok… but I'm not ok with this…" said Aina getting inside, Nanaka rolled her eyes.

"I know, and I don't care…" said Nanaka sitting in and closing the door.

The Taxi started its way to Nanaka's home.

"I was not going to leave you there…alone…" said Nanaka in her monotone.

"Thank you…" said Aina softly, in a cute heart melting tone.

 _My… God, please tell me that this was a good idea…_

Suddenly Nanaka's phone rang followed by Aina's; both shared some looks.

"It might be the Aqours Line chat group…" said Aina softly taking her phone out, but it wasn't.

Nanaka took hers too, it was a new group.

 **"Third years Line Chat group"**

"About time… I was wondering when we would do one for us three…" said Aina.

Nanaka just hummed.

Of course, Arisa had made the group, and now she was writing on it.

 **So, finally, we have a group!** ´･ᴗ･`

 **Please tell me when you arrive at a safe place!**

Aina giggled.

"You know, I think Arisha is cute…" said Aina typing, Nanaka looked at her with almost a disgusted face.

"What?… Suwawa, she is cute, she hides behind that seriousness, but in the end, she is lonely… and awkward…" said Aina with her sight glued to the screen, Nanaka didn't say a thing.

Aina sent a lot of stickers and emoticons celebrating this new chat group.

 **Aina-san, where are you going to crash tonight?**

Wrote Arisa; Aina giggled, Nanaka was just reading the messages.

 **I'm heading to Suwawa's right now (´** **`) (** **｡** **‿** **｡** **)!**

Wrote Aina, followed by a lot of romantic stickers; Nanaka mentally facepalmed.

 _What's with this behavior… wasn't she against coming with me?..._

 **Suzuki-san! Behave! I warn you!** ಠ_ಠ

Wrote Arisa, Nanaka giggled.

"I Think she is more worried than me…" said Nanaka in her nonchalant tone.

"Well… I'm concerned…" said Aina rising her sight and locking gazes with Nanaka, "Aren't you?… if Shuka finds out—"

"Aina, she is not going to… But Not because we are doing something wrong—"

"We aren't!… We aren't right…?"

Nanaka bit her lips and frowned, both fell into deep silence.

 _Why does this feels so wrong then?!_

"Aina, you needed a place to crash, that's it… and I was the only one left…period…" said Nanaka returning to her phone.

"Then, maybe you should explain that to Shukashuu…" said Aina softly.

 _How on earth am I going to explain that?! Shuka would rather pay for a hotel for Aina than for her to spend a night with me…_

Nanaka started to sweat cold, she started to massage her temples.

"You ok Suwawa…?" asked Aina in a sweet tone, "You know, if this is too much trouble… I can—"

"No, no, Aina stop…" said Nanaka locking gazes with her again, "I asked you, that's it… Shuka has her jealousy issues and she needs to work on them… We are not doing anything wrong, you needed a place to stay for the night… that's it, it's none Shuka's concern…"

Aina blinked a few times not quite understanding.

"I don't want to tell her because she would be mad about something that she shouldn't… Not because I'm doing something wrong, I want to spare her that pain…" said Nanaka returning to her phone.

 **She is staying with me tonight, and she will behave! (** **)** **ゞ**

Nanaka wrote to Arisa.

But then, another message arrived…

 **Osuwa are you home yet?….** **ඬ** **ඬ**

**I miss you so much already…** (ｏ´・ε・｀ｏ)

Nanaka made a bitter smile, she rose her sight catching Aina looking at her.

"It's her, isn't it?…" asked Aina; Nanaka just blinked and made a sad face.

She answered on her phone

 **I'm heading home Sweetie…(** **‿** **)**

 **I miss you too...** **(** **・** **・** **)**

Nanaka send the message with some mixed feeling; was this ok? She wasn't doing anything wrong with Aina, she really wanted to help, but not telling Shuka, it was cheating on her?…. Cheating why?!

Nanaka made a troubled expression.

"What happened with her, Suwawa?… Why wasn't she going home with you…?" asked Aina with a serious tone.

They locked gazes.

Relying her issues with Shuka to Aina was banned. She had determinate that when she understood how much Aina was suffering about it, so she started to rely more on Arisa, but she wasn't there…

"Well, first of all, she has her own place; she doesn't live with me… and as I explained to you before…" said Nanaka softly, "I'm tired, it was a long day, and with her, I can't rest…"

"Because she wants to fuck?" asked Aina to bluntly.

Nanaka bit her lips and deadpanned; Aina was so blunt about the topic.

And it was uncomfortable because they were in a Taxi... With a driver…

"Yes, she wants to do stuff…" said Nanaka in a tired tone, reading Shuka's reply of an emoji hugging.

 _And clearly, I'm not in the mood for that… or to take some of Shuka's kinks too…_

"I…I see…" said Aina softly.

"Also, my parents are home…" said Nanaka softly; Aina opened her eyes wide like two fried eggs.

"WHAT?!" snapped Aina loudly, it made the driver uncomfortable too, "Sorry…" she apologized.

"Why didn't you ever told me that?!" asked Aina in a more normal tone.

"What's the difference…? Aina, you needed a place to crash… mine was available… what if my parents are there?"

Aina did a lot of weird noises.

But Nanaka just ignored her. That was another reason why she didn't want Shuka to stay at her home; indeed today had been a busy day, with a lot of things to do and feel, she was tired, more exactly, exhausted! To deal with Shuka's horniness or kinks, and with her parents around, any sex activity was out of the question. Besides, her parents were home for her, because they had gone to the event, to see her daughter shine and debut, it was fair to spend some time with them… also, this same thing could be assumed for Shuka; her mother being her number one fan must have wanted to spend time with her daughter…

The only one who couldn't spend time with their parents was actually, Aina.

 _Of course, she is from Hokkaido…_

Nanaka looked at her with a sad face, maybe it was a good call to take her home.

Nanaka, with quick fingers opened her chat with her mother and wrote quickly that she was coming over with a friend and if that was ok.

Then she changed the conversation to her solo chat with Arisa and wrote...

 **I hope I'm doing the right thing here... Am I?** ●︿●

Nanaka made a bitter smile, but Arisa answered almost immediately.

 **There's nothing wrong in helping a friend...** （＾ｖ＾）

 **But Suwa-san, you know that there are feelings on the table, be careful...** ಠ_ಠ

Nanaka looked at Aina, both shared some soft smiles; of course, there were feelings, Aina's feelings...

Then her attention was interrupted by her mother on the other chat...

The response was awkward; " **A "friend"…sure, bring her, no problem**!"

Nanaka frowned

 _What the hell does this mean?…_

But she couldn't think more about it, the taxi reached its destination and it was time to get off.

Aina looked at Nanaka with watery eyes, while Nanaka shared her "Suwa face", then she rolled her eyes.

Maybe Aina was taking this more seriously than what it really was.

They said thanks for the ride and got off; they faced a building with no more than 6 floors.

"Fancy…" said Aina in almost a whisper.

"It's not… stop saying that…" said Nanaka walking to the entrance.

"Sorry… I think I'm not ready…" said Aina stopping her steps; Nanaka stopped too and looked back at her.

"What? Ready for what?"

"To meet your parents… To stay at your place" said Aina softly.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

"You are being ridiculous…" said Nanaka turning again and searching for her keys.

"What? It's not… my, Suwawa, this feels wrong…"

Nanaka grabbed her keys and looked back at her.

"Why?…" she asked, raising one of her eyebrows

"Because... because... Shuka doesn't know... I feel like we are getting into something _dirty..."_ finished Aina almost in a whisper.

Nanaka frowned.

"Dirty is your conscience... we are not doing anything wrong, stop it!" scolded Nanaka and with annoyance she opened the door and made Aina come in.

Nanaka walked towards the glass elevator and pressed the button; the elevator wasn't in the first floor and that was weird, maybe someone had just got home from work, and it was rare enough because it was really late...

"You can't say that this isn't fancy..." said Aina, Nanaka locked gazes with her.

"What?" asked Nanaka.

"This elevator... The door... Even the building…" said Aina softly.

"It's just normal…Aina, please behave…?" asked Nanaka with some tiredness.

"I'll do my best!" finished Aina and did the Gambaruby pose.

 _Yeah… right…asking these kinds of things to Aina is like asking the sun not to shine…_

The elevator door opened in front of them and they stepped in. There was a strong smell inside, but Nanaka's attention was interrupted by Aina, she seemed really nervous, she started to bounce in her place and play with her hands with a weird goofy smile. Nanaka just pressed the button for her floor and the doors slowly closed.

"Aina, there's nothing to be anxious about…" said Nanaka softly.

"Nonsense! I'm freaking out…I should have stayed in Lantis building…" said Aina softly.

Nanaka just hummed; maybe she should have, everything would be easier now…

The elevator's bell rang, letting them know they were on Nanaka's floor.

Both stepped off the elevator; Nanaka of course, was first and stopped in front of her door to take out her keys once again, but she couldn't help but feel something wrong behind her…

Aina's footsteps stopped and she started giggling, but then she just couldn't hold it and broke into her old man laughter in a matter of seconds, Nanaka looked at her with her eyes wide.

"What?—Aina, the neighbors— shut up!" said Nanaka stomping into her own words.

But Aina was so gone into her laughter; she was laughing so loud and so hard, claps included, that the neighbor on the left came out with a prominent frown on his face.

Aina shut up abruptly locking gazes with the neighbor; Nanaka did the same and frowned, the weird smell from the elevator coming right with him...

"Just what the hell is going on here?!" He said with an angry voice.

"I'm so so sorry..." said Nanaka in a hurry and bowed politely, Aina followed and bowed too.

"Kawakami-san, what's going on? Are you drunk or something?" He asked again with a hard tone; Nanaka studied his clothes closely, he was wearing a suit, but his tie was a mess, maybe he had just arrived home and he had just used the elevator; maybe he was the drunk one because, his face was totally red, or maybe he was angry.

"Kawakami?" repeated Aina softly and confused.

"I'm sorry, we just came from work... sorry to interrupt," said Nanaka politely.

"So WHAT was so funny?" He asked with his hard tone once again, but no one could answer him because Nanaka's door opened suddenly, revealing a female figure.

"I thought I had heard something..." she said; Nanaka and Aina turned around to find Mama Suwa standing in the doorframe.

"'Something'? Your girl is making a lot of noise Kawakami-san; it's not enough with the noises she made knocking something inside the house at late hours, but now she is making this scandal in the hall..." he continued, Nanaka frowned completely annoyed about it, he was definitely drunk.

"Knocking?..." asked Mama Suwa looking at Nanaka with a frown on her face.

Nanaka shook her head, while Aina looked at Nanaka's mom with her eyes open wide, and her mouth slightly open.

"Yeah, it's like she's trying to break the wall or something..." he continued.

"I'll fix that, I'm sorry for the troubles," said Mama Suwa and bowed politely, the girls did a small bow and watched him go inside his house.

Nanaka shared some looks with Aina.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Nanaka annoyed but calmly.

"What the hell is wrong with your door?" asked Aina in an amused and teasing tone.

Of course, "the Suwa door", how could Nanaka forget that little detail; if Shuka had made such a fuss while being drunk, Aina would do an even worse one being sober.

Nanaka deadpanned.

"Let's get inside... Shall we girls? It's freezing outside..." Interrupted Mama Suwa giving them a sweet smile, the girls nodded.

Of course, Mama Suwa entered first and went straight to a small wardrobe to get a pair of slippers for Aina to use.

"Pardon the intrusion..." said Aina in a cute tone, Nanaka was taking her shoes off.

"I thought you were bringing Saito-san..." said Mama Suwa giving Aina the slippers; Aina bowed politely while saying a soft "thank you", "But it was weird that you mentioned a 'friend'"

"Yeah, I'm sorry to tell you in such short notice..." said Nanaka hanging her keys, "It was a last minute thing..."

"It's ok..." smiled Mama Suwa, and locked gazes with Aina; her cheeks were bright red and she had an adorable face,  
"Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked, looking at Nanaka.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

"Something like what?" asked Nanaka nonchalantly while taking off her coat.

"I don't know... you should know..." said Mama Suwa, Nanaka first frowned not quite understanding, and then she sighed heavily.

 _Right...bringing home 'another girl' that isn't Shuka..._

"Mom, this is Suzuki-san, she works with me in Aqours…she plays 'Mari', a 'Third year' as me..." said Nanaka tiredly, her mother did an expressive "Ah~" while locking gazes with Aina, "She lives too far away, it was late and no taxi wanted to do that ride... so I invited her to stay here"

"Oh oh, Suzuki-san, nice to meet you, I didn't recognize you without the ring braid..." said Mama Suwa with a sweet smile. If Nanaka knew Aina any better, that was melting her heart.

 _My, this girl... is she having a crush on my mom...?_

"Nice to meet you, pardon the intrusion, thanks so much for having me," said Aina in a polite and cute tone while bowing.

"My pleasure, I hope you are ok with steak hamburgers..." said Mama Suwa a bit troubled, "I thought it was Saito-san who was coming, so I made her favorite dish..."

"You made dinner?" asked Nanaka surprised while leaving her coat.

"Of course, Sweetie, you have been working all day, it's late and I assumed that you hadn't eaten properly!" said Mama Suwa in a very motherly tone, "So please go and tidy yourselves while I finish in the kitchen," she said walking inside.

Nanaka stood there, still blinking a few times; then she realized that she was starving... Today had been so hectic, and she had felt so nervous about the event, and then the _Niconama,_ that of course, her food portion of the day had been very reduced.

"Now I get why the 'Sweetie'..." said Aina coming in and standing beside Nanaka with her coat in her hands "But seriously; what the hell is wrong with that door?"

Nanaka looked at her, annoyed.

"What's wrong with what? It's my door..." said Nanaka taking Aina's coat and hanging it, then they walked in, Aina followed.

"Seriously? No shit, it's just hilarious..." said Aina containing her laughter once again, Nanaka deadpanned her.

"You promised to behave"

"But not with your door~ or your mom, you never told me your mom was that nice...and cute," said Aina in a singsong tone, Nanaka rolled her eyes, of course, Aina was gay over her mother.

"Oh," said Aina  
She stopped in the living room abruptly, Nanaka looked back at her, she was right in the hall to the bedrooms.

"What?"

"I think I entered into a dollhouse..." said Aina softly and with an amused tone, of course, all the decorations; Nanaka rolled her eyes. "Also, it smells so nice~!"

"Just, don't laugh..." said Nanaka walking to her room in her typical pace.

Aina continued following her, holding back her giggles, until reaching Nanaka's room where she just couldn't resist anymore and broke into her old man laughter, claps included.

Nanaka facepalmed physically and mentally, it was obvious that Aina would laugh because of the entire house.

"Ainya please..." said Nanaka walking in straight to her desk to leave her bag and stuff.

"I'm sorry, but it's just..."

And she laughed again.

"Oh, C'mon!" said Nanaka annoyed, and then she took her phone once again; first she sent a message to Shuka that she was already home, safe and sound.

Then she opened the " **Third years Line chat group** " and wrote:

 **We are home! But Ainya is being an ass! (** **)**

Of course, Aina was so busy laughing and clapping that she didn't notice that Nanaka was writing in the chat. Arisa was still up, maybe waiting for this.

 **Why?! Aina-san! I told you that you had been warned! (`A´)**

 **Please behave! (¬** **､** **¬)**

Nanaka giggled, and looked up to see Aina, she was fascinated looking over Nanaka's plushie collection, commenting and doing some weird noises while grabbing them; Nanaka smiled softly when she heard her phone again, this time it was a message from Shuka...

 **Osuwa! (** **｡** **‿** **｡** **) I was worried…**

 **Everything ok? Here mama made some delicious steak hamburgers!** **(ŐωŐ** **人** **) she is ultra happy about the event!**

 **Well, me too (** **)!**

 **She didn't even notice my mistake on stage! My! You were right….** (●´艸｀)ヾ

Nanaka smiled softly; she was glad that at least Shuka was at peace with that and she was feeling loved by her family…

She was about to reply when Shuka wrote again.

 **Gee, Osuwa, I feel Like I have a lot to tell you… can I call you?...(** **艸** **`) I miss your voice already…**

Nanaka's heart started to pound really fast, Shuka still made her feel uneasy and very unsettled, like butterflies in her stomach and weak in her knees.

"Suwawa are you listening?…."  
She heard behind her, of course, Aina was talking to her all this time and she hadn't paid any attention to her.

"Sorry… What?…" asked Nanaka looking at her; they locked gazes, Aina had like three plushies in her hands close to her face, and it looked like she was smelling them….

"Eh?! You weren't even listening!" said Aina in her loud tone, dropping the plushies on top of the bed, offended.

"Sorry sorry… I was writing Shuka…" said Nanaka looking at the screen while debating if it was a good thing to call Shuka with Aina around…

Aina wasn't a particularly quiet being, and after all these months recording and training, Shuka, of course, would recognize Aina's voice and her particular laughter, so maybe a phone call was a little bit out of the question.

 **I'm sorry Sweetie… but I just arrived, my parents are here… mom cooked! She even made steak hamburgers for you… So I want to spend some time with them if that's ok… (** **〃艸〃** **)**

Nanaka made a soft smile, that wasn't a lie anyway… then she rose her sight to catch Aina looking at her bed's headboard, she softly walked to it and touched…

Aina hummed.

"What?…" asked Nanaka in her monotone.

Aina grabbed the headboard and moved it towards her searching for something behind it, then she looked back at Nanaka.

Both shared some glances; Aina made a goofy smile.

"Now I get it…" said Aina with a teasing tone, "You are quite a _dirty_ little girl, aren't ya _Nana-chan_?"

Nanaka rose her eyebrows and felt that something go through her heart, then she frowned and tightened her grip on the phone.

"Don't call me that" said Nanaka in a cold and low tone, it made Aina's smile fade.

 _That's how Shuka calls me..._

"So—sorry…." said Aina softly, losing her joking mood, "I didn't want to offend you calling you ' _dirty_ ', it was a joke…"

"Eh?… No, no, why are you calling me that?" asked Nanaka ignoring that her phone had rang a few times because of Shuka's messages.

"Seriously? You didn't notice this?"  
Asked Aina showing the wall; Nanaka walked slowly trying to see what Aina was talking about.

But Nanaka did surprise herself looking to some notorious marks on the wall, clearly because the headboard banged towards the wall repeatedly and for a considerable amount of times…

It was clear, that was the solid proof that Nanaka and Shuka were doing it like rabbits, and the knocking the neighbor was complaining about was Nanaka and Shuka fucking hard and raw in the bed, and the headboard doing all the noise and damage to the wall.

"Well, at least the neighbor didn't complain about the other noises..." said Aina recovering her amused tone.

"My, I haven't seen this..." said Nanaka looking carefully at the marks on the wall, "... Jesus! You are right..."

"About what? You being _dirty_?..." teased Aina again.

"No, about the noise, one thing is the knockings, but 'noises' are something else… I guess…"

"Geee! Seriously?! Suwawa! I don't want to know that!" said Aina outraged.

"You started…" said Nanaka with a goofy smile; she knew that Aina wasn't expecting to receive the joke back.

 _She likes to tease and fool around, but not to receive the punch back; If you are going to punch, you need to be ready to receive it back too…_

"Mou…" pouted Aina.

Nanaka put her phone away and moved to open her wardrobe.

"Ok, so, you are going to stay here…—"

"In your bedroom?!" snapped Aina out loud.

"Yes… unless you want to sleep in the bathtub… or the couch…." said Nanaka with a tired tone but without looking at Aina, she was searching for a PJ for Aina to use; Aina snorted.

"Of course, Aina I'll bring a futon….remember I'm an only child, I don't have a spare room…" said Nanaka taking out some clothes, "I guess… this is not going to fit you…I'm taller than you…"

"It's ok; do you have a big sized shirt? I can use that…" asked Aina softly, seating on the bed.

"That can do…" said Nanaka turning around looking for that big size shirt.

They felt a soft knock on the door; both girls looked at the doorframe, Suwa Mama was standing there with a sweet smile, Aina's cheek became slightly red.

"Nao-chan, dinner is ready," she said and left.

Nanaka took out the shirt and turned towards Aina, both shared some looks, Aina had a confused one.

"Na—"

"Nanaka," said Nanaka drily.

"But—"

"Suwa Nanaka, period" interrupted Nanaka, Aina pouted.

"Thanks for the shirt…" said Aina softly and shyly.

"Welcome… Go with my mom while I prepare the futon, I'll be right with you…" commanded Nanaka.

Aina did what she was told, set the shirt on the bed and left to meet Suwa's parents while Nanaka arranged the room.

She took the plushies off of the bed, brought out the futon for Aina, and lastly, she took out her phone once again to answer Shuka.

Shuka said that it was ok, and understood not having a phone call, then she said she was feeling tired but so full of happiness and joy.

 **Ne, Nanaka...I'm so happy and glad to have met you in this project... thanks for everything, thanks for being part of Aqours and my life...**

 **I love you** (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

Nanaka's heart melted; somehow, deep down in her poor state of tiredness, there was a feeling of lust that called her to regret not inviting Shuka over and continue making noises for the neighbor to complain about...

But no, she was feeling really tired, and the only reason she wasn't in her bed right now was because her mother had cooked and Aina was there; and the lastly, required a lot of energy to stay focused to not let her guard down.

About Shuka's message, Nanaka smiled wide feeling her butterflies all over again in her whole being and typed...

 **I love you too Shuka** ( ˘ ³˘)

 **I'm glad to be here too, I feel that we have still a lot more to do and accomplish, this is just the beginning, but I'm confident that we can make it happen, the nine of us, and we as a couple...**

 **Let's meet tomorrow ok?** ('∀'●)

As if Shuka was glued to her phone waiting for Nanaka's answer, she typed back in seconds...

 **My, I want to kiss you! I need your hugs! (** **๑** **3** **๑** **)** **（** **）**

**Definitely tomorrow! Shall I pick you up at 12:00? Let's have lunch!**

 **A date!** (灬 ω 灬)

Nanaka made a goofy smile and felt weak on her knees, she typed back.

 **I look forward to it too...can't wait! (** **)** *****

 **Have a good night Sweetie, I love you and I'll hug you lots tomorrow...** **(** **・ヮ・** **)**

Shuka sent her goodnight messages and then logged off of this world.

Nanaka had a goofy smile for about a full minute where her sight was lost somewhere in the universe.  
Being in love sure made you look like a fool.

She blinked a few times and determined that she needed to give some love to her fans too, so with tired fingers, she opened her Twitter account and uploaded a selfie with her " _Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru kai?_ " outfit from earlier.

Feeling really tired about everything, she thought that another update should wait till tomorrow or the day after, because right, now she just wanted to plug out of the idol work.

 _One picture will do..._  
I need patience and time to filtrate the other pictures...  
I guess... I need some rest now...oh, no, food...

Nanaka left her phone charging on her nightstand, took a deep breath and then went out where her parents and Aina were having dinner.

To her surprise, Aina was a woman who knew how to behave; it was hard to see that that goofy looney who laughs like an old man was actually sitting properly, talking with a sweet tone and being so polite.

It was even scary.

 _Is she trying to impress my parents?..._

Nanaka sat with everyone. To her surprise, again, Aina was having an _Omurice_ cooked just for her, because her mother had asked about her favorite meal and, as it happened, it was a quick and easy recipe for Mama Suwa to make and she wanted to spoil Nanaka's guest...

Well, according to Mama Suwa, she liked to spoil her kid with everything, (the big evidence was the house itself) and seeing that Shuka hadn't come, and she had made steak hamburgers, it wasn't fair that her guest didn't get some spoiled treatment too. Aina was too shy to even answer to that.

On the other side, Papa Suwa was a mysterious being, it was clear where Nanaka got her quiet and demure personality; her father was just there eating or quoting into the conversation in some specific topics, but on point. Aina had to hold herself a few times to not burst into her old man laughter and her old and weird habits.

In the middle of dinner, Mama Suwa congratulated both girls for the debut and the _Niconama,_ though neither of Suwa parents had watched it, they were confident that it was good and as funny as like their event. Aina seemed really happy, of course, she hadn't expected that, a heartwarming family dinner, even if it was really late, she was really enjoying -and behaving- around Suwa parents.

Then Mama Suwa explained to her husband why Aina was there; of course, Papa Suwa was also expecting Shuka, not Aina, so she explained the taxi situation and Aina living really far away. Papa Suwa being meticulous and serious, offered Aina to crash at their home anytime she needed; Nanaka almost choked with her food.

That was an offer that not even Shuka had received yet in almost 4 months of their relationship.

This, of course, annoyed Nanaka to the point that she stopped eating, she felt too tired to be dealing with this or dinner. But her parents continued on the topic, and of course Aina was delighted about the invitation, and sent a lot of light jokes towards Nanaka about it, knowing that she was playing with fire; Aina knew at this point that her presence in that house was a real threat to the _NanaShuka_ relationship, but having Suwa parents' backing, made her stronger to continue teasing.

After dinner, they helped with the dishes, and after called it a day.  
Suwa parents left to their room, leaving the girls alone in Nanaka's room.

"So, I'm guessing it's late for a bath...?" asked Aina shyly grabbing the oversized shirt Nanaka had lent her.

"Are you kidding me?..." asked Nanaka annoyed, she took her PJs and locked gazes with Aina, "It's almost two AM, I'm tired as hell, I really want to sleep... besides I feel annoyed..." finished Nanaka with her "Suwa face".

"Eh? Seriously?! You look perfect to me" said Aina with a goofy smile and a teasing tone, then she brought the shirt to her face and inhaled deeply "...ah~ Suwa's smell..."

"Wha—Gosh you are so weird, aren't you tired?" asked Nanaka annoyed again and a bit freaked out, taking her sight off Aina.

"I am, but also... I'm really satisfied..." said Aina sitting on Nanaka's bed once again, taking the shirt out from her face, "Not only we debuted and held our first live broadcast, but... now I'm officially a welcome guest in 'Suwa World'..." Nanaka gasped, "... And seeing you energizes me" Aina finished with a shy tone.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and frowned; she didn't say a thing and left the room in an annoyed pace.

She walked towards the changing room inside the bathroom to get into her PJs, of course, she wasn't going to undress there in front of Aina, that would have been too much.

She changed, removed her makeup and contacts glasses to put her old fashion glasses on.  
She was about to start brushing her teeth when the door opened with a soft "pardon the intrusion".

Nanaka almost dropped her brush.

Aina entered using the oversized shirt and nothing else was to be seen on her legs, it looked as if she was naked on her bottom half.

Nanaka turned furiously towards the sink with her eyes wide and her cheeks furiously red.

 _Holy pancakes... is she naked?_

 _C'mon! I can't get horny about this... I'm tired, I'm tired, I'm tired, I'm tired, I'm tired, I'm tired..._

"What's wrong Suwawa-chan?..." asked Aina in a cute tone that made Nanaka's mantra break.

"Wha— Wha— Jesus..." said Nanaka grabbing her temples, Aina stopped right beside her.

"Is there a toothbrush for me to use?" asked Aina still in her cute tone, her eyes wide like a puppy's.

"Eh... Yeah... wait..." said Nanaka searching in some cabinets.

"I guess this light blue with a sailboat is for Shuka..." asked Aina grabbing the toothbrush that was resting inside a glass with two other toothbrushes. Aina could assume that those were Suwa's parent's.

"Why isn't yours green with a dolphin?..." asked Aina in a teasing mode, Nanaka closed the cabinet and opened a new pack of toothbrushes; they locked gazes.

"Because I don't like green very much... I saw that brush and I thought immediately about Shuka..." said Nanaka and gave Aina the new brush.

"Mine should be purple then," said Aina grabbing the new brush, an orange one; Nanaka rose one eyebrow.

"I have this one, take it or leave it"

"This should be for Anchan"

"I'm not going to have a toothbrush for every Aqours member; take it," said Nanaka in a tired tone, Aina just laughed, of course, she was messing with Nanaka

"Thank you... I should get used to it, you know, now that I'm officially a guest!" said Aina grabbing the toothpaste.

Nanaka felt that annoyance again.

"You know, about that... I know my parents were kind enough to invite you over and all, but it's not right" said Nanaka with her annoyed voice and started brushing her teeth.

"Oww, because of Shuka right?" asked Aina with a goofy smile, locking gazes with Nanaka towards the mirror, "Maybe you need to start considering having a threesome" finished Aina and started to brush her teeth.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and spat into the sink.

"What?!" asked Nanaka now more annoyed, and turned towards Aina, "You will sleep on the couch"

Aina rose her eyebrows in sadness and spat too.

"What? Suwawa, I'm messing with you, there's no chance I was talking seriously" said Aina in her loud tone.

 _That...that's a lie..._

Nanaka bit her lips and gave Aina a serious look, then returned to brushing her teeth, Aina followed suit.

Of course Aina was teasing, but it wasn't so far from the truth; Aina was in love with Nanaka, and she had a soft spot for cute girls - Shuka being one of course- so it wasn't too weird to think that the idea of having a threesome with Nanaka and Shuka coursed in Aina's mind. Maybe that was a chance to touch Nanaka even if she had to share her with Shuka...

Nanaka shook her head and spat again.

She felt her heart pounding fast, her cheeks bright red; she was having the _thought_.  
The hot and sexy image of having both girls for her, to touch them, kiss them, make them moan for her, to be touched by both, to be...

"Suwawa? You ok?" asked Aina rinsing the brush.

Nanaka blinked a few times and nodded. She felt totally wet.

She also rinsed the toothbrush and tried to finish quickly with that. She needed to get into her bed and away from those thoughts, and fast.

Aina waited for her to be done and together they walked back to Nanaka's bedroom; it was weird for Nanaka walking beside Aina wearing only that shirt, so she felt the urge to ask.

They entered into the room, Aina first to reach the futon; Nanaka stayed in the doorframe next to the light switch.

"Ainya... are you... eh... You're wearing something under that shirt, right?" asked Nanaka.

Aina stood looking at Nanaka with a goofy smile, then licked her lips.

"Do you care?..." said Aina softly grabbing the hem of the shirt; Nanaka felt her heart stop.

"Of...of course I care..." said Nanaka stuttering, "It's not right if you are... na-naked on the bottom..."

"What are you so nervous about?..." said Aina changing her cute tone to a teasing one, "Are you afraid of me?"

Nanaka blinked a few time, she wasn't feeling in the mood for that.

"You wanna see?" asked Aina teasing again, this time lifting the shirt slowly.

"Mou! Aina stop fooling around!"  
Said Nanaka and turned off the light, leaving the room in complete darkness, so she never knew if Aina was actually naked under the shirt.

"Eh?! Gee~ you are no fun!" complained Aina in frustration.

"I know that, I don't have the patience right now, I'm tired..." said Nanaka moving into her room, even if it was dark, it was her room, so she knew how to move around it blindly.

"I'm sorry..." said Aina ashamed.

Nanaka reached her bed and with clumsy hands, turned on the light on her nightstand; their eyes met.

"Of course I'm wearing my panties, Suwawa I'm a decent person..." said Aina in a gloomy tone getting in her futon.

"I'm sorry, it's just...Jesus, I'm tired..." said Nanaka taking off her glasses and leaving them on the nightstand, then she got in her bed.

"Does Shuka sleeps in a futon when your parents are home?" asked Aina softly, looking at Nanaka.

"Eh? Why are you asking that?"

"I dunno, I'm curious..." said Aina seriously.

"She has spent a few times here when my parents are home, we take out the futon and leave it on the floor, but she sleeps with me in the bed..." said Nanaka with a nonchalant tone.

"Ahhh, and then you continued damaging the wall and knocking..." teased Aina.

"No, my... what are you saying?... When my parents are here we just cuddle..." said Nanaka annoyed, "Gee, Aina decency..."

"Don't talk about decency... today in the changing room..."

"Those were a few kisses... we thought all of you were ok..." said Nanaka trying to cut the cheese.

"Well... I'm not..." said Aina serious, "And it seems that Arisha, or even 'First years', agreed with me"

"That's bullshit," said Nanaka with a frown, "For them is weird, because they are not used to it… and Arisa can't care less... She is worried about you, that's all..."

"What? Why?" asked Aina softly.

"And you heard Anchan today, there's no safer place for us than in the changing room with the members, we support each other..." said Nanaka annoyed, covering with the sheets.

"What you said about Arisa is true...?"

"Yes; now, go to sleep... I'm tired, it's late and I'm annoyed... good night Ainya..."

And with that, Nanaka turned off the nightstand lamp.

She got herself comfortable and closed her eyes; she could feel how her feet were asking for mercy, how her muscles were aching and almost every inch of her body was sore. All of the day's activities were taking a toll on her. And with reason, today had been so hectic, but also, so satisfying, that every pain was worth it.

After months of training and getting ready for their event debut of today, everything was worth it; from the Nanaka with poor stamina that couldn't stand to finish one song because of her lack of energy, and almost fainting in every practice session, to a new Nanaka, capable to at least hold a full event, sing 3 songs and later hold a _Niconama_ for about 2 hours. And she was alive to tell the tale.

This meant the world. Not just for her, but for them too. The fact that the theatre had been crowded, the cheers from everybody, the love of the fans, their response to them, it was something that she couldn't even imagine. Them, being the "replacements" of µ's, she thought that maybe no one would come to see them, but it had been amazing.

But also a bit sad. Now that they had finally debuted, they had lost something precious to them, and that was their freedom. Being just girls.

After the debut it was like a starting point, from now on everything would start to move faster, for at least the next five years, they would have to act, work and feel as production demanded of them. It was too much. It overwhelmed them.

So no wonder why all the members had ended up crying in the changing room. There, they had a moment, a real moment for themselves to feel, to take the time to realize and take the real weight of what was happening, and what was going to happen from now on.

Real pressure on their backs. And µ's hadn't even ended yet.

But, besides all the pain and sore muscles, she couldn't feel anything else but joy. It was like everything she was going through was worth it; every practice, every failure, every frustration, was necessary to feel the greatest right now. They had made it. They had survived to this day; they took this huge steps and it was great. Tiring, but incredibly satisfying. Even if this meant that they had to lose what meant to be normal girls, because now they weren't, they were idols.

Nanaka tightened her closed eyes pushing back tears. She wanted to cry, but not just because of sorrow, but also with joy, she had just started to take it in, to feel it, to feel the joy, to feel the tiredness, the sadness, feeling everything she wasn't allowed to feel on camera... and what she couldn't feel in the changing room with the members, but now, in the quietness of her own bedroom.

It was satisfying...

"Suwawa..." Nanaka heard. Of course, Aina was still awake.

Nanaka tried to ignore her, but of course, Aina was someone difficult...

"Suwawa...!"

Nanaka heard once again, and after heard movements on the futon beside her. She tried to ignore her again.

"Hey! Are you awake...?" asked Aina in a whispering voice.

"No... Shut up," said Nanaka in a tired tone.

"I can't..." said Aina, but Nanaka just ignored her once again.

"Yo, Suwawa..." called Aina again.

 _Good Lord this girl! What the hell?!_

"Hey _, Nana-Chan_! " called Aina with a cute tone; Nanaka frowned in annoyance once again, using Shuka's pet name for calling her was almost an insult.

"What? What the hell do you want? It's late Aina" said Nanaka annoyed and with her eyes darkened, of course, now fully open, she cleared a few tears off her eyes and cheeks.

"What? What's wrong? What's the deal with me calling you _Nana-Chan_? I think it suits Nao—"

"Just don't! Don't call me by my name... and don't call me with that pet name" said Nanaka still annoyed looking at the ceiling.

"Why?... Why are you so annoyed...?" Aina kept teasing.

Nanaka sighed heavily.

"You can be such a pain, did you know?"

"Yes, I know... and you need to love me that way..." said Aina in an amused tone, "The same way I have to love you with your nonchalant way to be and taste for kids"

"Eh? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why are you so annoyed? Are you mad at me?" asked Aina with concern, "You asked me to stay..."

"Is not that... I guess"  
Said Nanaka but not quite convinced; of course it was because Aina was there, Nanaka's parents seemed to like her better than Shuka; Aina calling her the same way Shuka did in their intimacy; the way Aina was behaving, like this was her place; or maybe the fact that she wanted to sleep and Aina was being herself, meaning a pain, and she just couldn't shut her up.

"Then Why? Why are you so mad? I thought you were happy..."

"I'm tired..." said Nanaka closing her eyes again.

"About?"

"Everything; it's been a long day Aina, aren't you tired?"

"Well, Yes, But! I have too many questions to ask you, so I can't sleep in peace before you answer me..." said Aina in her diligent tone, too serious, even for her.

"And what if I refuse to answer?" asked Nanaka with a mixed tone of amused and amazed.

"Well, I'll still be awake and we'll still be unable to sleep..."

Nanaka blinked a few times; was that even possible? Could Aina be that twisted? Or childish?

"Are you serious?" asked Nanaka in her monotone.

"The hell I am!"

"C'mon, please, go to sleep." begged Nanaka tiredly and closed her eyes again.

"Told ya I won't; I think you and I need a conversation... it's been a while since we had a sincere talk with each other..." said Aina in a strong tone.

 _Of course, that's because I have been shutting her out..._

"And you want to do it now...? Please, Aina—" tried Nanaka, but Aina cut off.

"Of course, now, I get the feeling that you are running away from me; that you are scared, and this is not good for us and the project" continued Aina, "You need to be more daring you know…otherwise, you will never be taken seriously!"

"What the hell are you talking about?..." asked Nanaka, eyes closed and with a frown.

Sometime Nanaka just couldn't understand a thing about Aina, she just said random things or did weird stuff, it was difficult to handle or even understand her.

"I feel like you are just too soft, that you don't commit at a 100% to what you do, and you let it stay... that's not good, you need to be more daring, do some bolder things or you will be left behind" said Aina seriously.

"And what does that relate to us going to sleep...?" asked Nanaka in a sleepy tone.

"It relates in that I'm more daring, and I'm here waiting for some answers, while you just want to run away sleeping..."

"I'm not running... Arg, Aina you are such a pain sometimes..."

"Maybe I am, but I think you are worst; what did you mean by that Arisha is worried about me? How? Why?" asked Aina with eagerness, it seemed that it was really important for her.

Nanaka sighed with her eyes closed, it was no use, Aina wasn't going to stop asking, or giving up and go to sleep unless Nanaka kicked her out of the flat. And of course, that wasn't going to happen.

So she tried to make it simple.

"Well, she knows that you are concerned about Shuka and me, and she is afraid that you can get hurt in the crossfire... that's all, she is worried about your feelings..." said Nanaka still with her eyes closed.

"Seriously?" asked Aina softly.

"Yes, that's why she is like, against Shuka and me doing some stuff in front of the members..."

"I see... but she is the one pushing us to do stuff and the NanaAinya; isn't she concerned about Shuka?"

Nanaka opened her eyes abruptly fixing her sight to the ceiling. Aina had a point there; yes, Arisa had always been aware of Aina's feelings towards Nanaka, and she sure was scolding Nanaka and Shuka every time they did some act of affection to each other in front of the members, in front of Aina, protecting her feelings... but when it was time to work and to bring up the _KanaMari_ and _NanaAinya_ thing, Arisa was the first one to support it, she would bring up the idea or even how to execute it... but what about Shuka's feelings about that?

"Maybe...she wants the best for the project and that's it..." said Nanaka trying to sound cool.

"Like, for the sake of the project Shuka needs to suffer?" asked Aina.

 _To suffer... yes, Shuka suffers with it, but it gives her the best 'excuse' to be jealous and then for me to be 'punished'... But Arisa doesn't know this… Maybe, Arisa is more supportive of Aina than Shuka? Maybe she thinks we make a better couple than with Shuka…?_

 _Shuka is a kid, and Aina is a weirdo…_

 _I'm doomed..._

Nanaka closed her eyes again.

"Well, maybe she thinks that Shuka isn't suffering because what we do is work-related; I can have Shuka for myself after work, so maybe she thinks that it doesn't affect Shuka..." said Nanaka softly.

"Is she?"

"What?"

"Affected...?"

"Yes, she is..." said Nanaka in almost a whisper.

"Why?! I mean, this is work! And we haven't done anything bold..." said Aina recovering her loud tone, "And maybe we should give her something for to be jealous about for real!"

 _Oh Christ no!_

"I think it doesn't work like that..." said Nanaka trying to not sound mad.

"But I think it is... You are not daring enough Suwawa; as I said before... you need to feel it! You need to do it! Take control!" said Aina with passion.

"What?"

"If we want to do our job right, we need to feel it, we need to be more daring…" insisted Aina.

"Aina I can't do it so freely; there's Shuka, and also… I can't do those things without feeling it… You know… those acts of affections should be natural, not planned… And I'm terrible at improvising…" said Nanaka in a sad tone.

"Are you saying that… It's not natural for you to hug me for example…" asked Aina softly.

"Well, no…"

 _Yet... Even if it must feel nice…_

"But You are ok with Shuka…"

"Of Course, she is my _girlfriend_ , and I … you know… feel… well… I…" Nanaka tried to speak clearly, but she felt quite embarrassed telling her feelings about Shuka to someone else; describing what someone made you feel… It's quite difficult to express in words, and more if it was someone like Aina listening, someone that clearly had feelings for Nanaka.

"…eh, it feels natural…" finished Nanaka feeling her cheeks on fire.

There was a thick silence in the room.

Nanaka heard movement on the futon, then felt some heavy weight on her thighs, it surprised Nanaka with a gasp and holding her breath.

"What— wha…What?… Aina?!" snapped Nanaka freaking out, almost too loud; Aina was seated on top of Nanaka's thighs, her knees on the bed and making pressure on Nanaka's thighs.

It was dark, Nanaka couldn't see a thing, but she could imagine Aina with a serious face looking down at her. Like in a reflex, Nanaka searched with clumsy hands for Aina's warm body, maybe just to make sure that it was really Aina the one sitting on her and not someone else. To Nanaka's surprise, Aina grabbed her curious hands and held them into hers, entwining their fingers…

There wasn't any question about it; Aina was straddling Nanaka, she could recognize her soft and now sweaty hands, and her heart running fast.

"I…"  
Nanaka heard and felt the grip on her hands tightening.

"Aina…"  
Called Nanaka softly; she didn't move, it was weird, Aina was shorter than Nanaka, she could just move her legs and make Aina fall off her, or do something about it, fight back, or break their entwined hands; instead, Nanaka didn't do a thing; it felt good.

"I'm…sorry… it's just…" tried Aina, but she was really nervous and shy, "I felt the necessity to do this…" she said with her serious tone.

Nanaka swallowed hard, in her mind a lot of different scenes passed by, from Aina leaning in and kissing her, to Shuka entering her room right at that moment and catching them in that compromising position. Or even her mother entering and catching them.

But, it was true that in all the scenes, Aina kissed her, and she never stopped her.

She couldn't take it; so in a quick movement, Nanaka broke the grip on her left hand and moved the curtains for the light to enter the room; she was greeted by the sexy figure of Aina, on her knees, sitting on her, the oversize shirt lifted to her hips, so she could clearly see Aina's panties. Aina's watery eyes looking straight back at her while licking her lips.

Maybe Aina was also studying Nanaka's body with the light's help; both remained in silence looking at each other, it was weird, the tension was growing like foam, the heat was increasing between them, and Aina kept licking her lips suggestively, like if she was really deliberating if it was a good call to lean over and kiss Nanaka.

They were lost in each other eyes, in each other's presence, it was like if she was under Aina's love spell.

Nanaka felt her heart racing, somehow all the butterflies growing big all over her body, but suddenly Aina moved towards her, like in a trance, straight to her lips, and before she could kiss her she said…

"I'm so happy and glad to have met you in this project... thanks for being part of Aqours and my life… I love you…"

 _That's... Shuka!_

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, breaking the spell, and with her left hand stopped Aina from continuing; they looked at each other with a surprised face. Nanaka's hand was pressing hard on Aina's right shoulder, while Aina was still looking down at her.

"Stop…" said Nanaka softly, "We can't…"

"I… I'm…sorry…" said Aina closing her eyes slowly, a lonely tear escaped from her right eye and run down her cheek; Nanaka rose her eyebrows, sad.

"Aina…" called Nanaka softly; Aina looked at her, both locked gazes, "I thought you were going to behave…"

"I can't behave by your side…" said Aina in a serious tone, "I… you know what?… I'm not sorry…"

"Eh?"

Aina moved her right hand and touched Nanaka's left cheek and softly caressed it.

"I'm done apologizing… this is exactly my point… I feel the imperious desire to touch you… to hug you… to be with you...to kiss you..." said Aina still talking in her serious tone, but softly, Nanaka tightened her lips.

 _I…I know…._

"So, look into my eyes, and tell me that you don't feel the same… that this isn't natural for you…" said Aina still caressing Nanaka's cheek. She was noticeably nervous, her hand was shaking.

Nanaka blinked a few times, this wasn't what she needed right now, after this long and tiring day, Aina was messing with her heart. She needed to sleep and rest, her emotions about work and her future, not to put on any more pressure in the love department. Right now she was at peace with Shuka on that matter, taking control of her relationship and keeping Shuka on a leash about the jealousy and the 'punishment' issue. And now, Aina was questioning her feelings, and testing them…

If Aina hadn't spoken, they could have kissed.

Period.

But she had, and she had said the same words Shuka had told Nanaka just a few hours ago, and that was enough.

Nanaka was committed to Shuka, her heart, her soul was with her, her loyalty was with Shuka, she was even capable of compromising her spot on the project and career for her, and no matter how attractive Aina was to Nanaka, or how good she was feeling with Aina, her heart belonged to Shuka.

Even if Aina was a constant weakness.

"Aina, why?…" asked Nanaka with sadness in her tone; of course, this made her sad, Arisa had warned them about this.

"Why what? Why—"

"This is exactly what Arisa was worried about…" interrupted Nanaka, closing her eyes in pain, "Your feelings…"

"I… I know…" said Aina softly and stopped caressing Nanaka's cheek.

"They are in the way…" said Nanaka more convinced, they were in the way, in the way of the project and in the way of her relationship with Shuka.

"Don't say that… You know, if you feel it naturally… it would be easier for us to work… you know.. the _NanaAinya_ thingie…" said Aina shyly, Nanaka frowned.

"How so?… What do you mean? Are you saying that if we... Uhm... 'get closer' to each other we can work better?" said Nanaka, trying to understand.

"Of course, it will feel natural," said Aina recovering her goofy tone.

"That sounds like an excuse for you to get in my panties" deadpanned Nanaka.

"I'd love to get inside your panties..."

"Aina..."

"I'm not going to apologize..." said Aina tightening her grip on Nanaka's right hand, "Because to me it feels right... Don't you like me, Nanaka- _chan_?"

Nanaka felt as if her breath had been taken away; Aina was so straightforward to ask and do whatever she pleased, it puzzled Nanaka in an indescribable way.

"It...Hum..."  
Tried Nanaka, then she cleared her throat, she realized that she was drier than a dessert; she swallowed.

"It's not that I don't like you..." said Nanaka softly, "I do... Aina, I like you..."

Aina's eyes widened and welled up.

"But—"

"You are with Shuka" finished Aina.

Nanaka made a bitter smile.

"I know, and I get it..." said Aina smiling sweetly at her, "It's ok Nanaka- _chan_ "

"You do?"

Aina nodded softly, then made a sweet smile and took a deep breath.

"Look me in the eyes, tell me that you don't feel the same… That this isn't natural for you... tell me that you love her, that you are madly in love with her, and I'll take a step to the side..." said Aina in her soft but serious tone.

Nanaka looked at her with her eyes wide.

 _Aina, why?...  
Is she masochistic?_

"I thought your issues with Shuka were in order... I thought—" tried Nanaka.

"Please, Suwawa, tell me..." begged Aina.

"Why are you doing—"

"Answer me!" demanded Aina, now raising her voice.

Nanaka blinked a few times in sadness; Aina needed to hear it, directly from Nanaka's lips.  
Nanaka closed her eyes in pain, weighing the consequences of telling Aina her feelings, how much damage could she cause, maybe she would destroy "Third years" group, or even Aqours; if two of the members were in pain and in bad terms, it could affect the whole unit's performance.

So what should she do? Lie?

 _No, I can't, I can't lie to Aina, the consequences of that are worst..._

Nanaka opened her eyes, she felt tears gathering in her eyes, she looked straight into Aina's eyes; they both showed the same feeling, fear.

Aina afraid of Nanaka's answer, and Nanaka afraid of hurting Aina's feelings.

Aina understood this, and once again grabbed Nanaka's left hand and held with hers.

"I can take it," said Aina softly.

Nanaka made a bitter smile, of course, she could, she already knew the answer.

"I love her." She said dryly. "I'm in love with her... madly, deeply... painfully..." continued Nanaka, hearing how Aina's heart was crashing.

"But I also have feelings for you" finished Nanaka.

Aina brought Nanaka's left hand to her face and kissed her fingers, it made Nanaka's heart skip a beat.

"I know you do..." said Aina softly, "But, you met Shuka first..."

"Aina, I don't want to hurt you... I want... I like you too, I feel safe with you, my mind at ease... I...I don't know what I want..."

 _I want both of you..._

But that was a selfish desire she just couldn't say out loud. Neither Nanaka or Shuka was willing to share with a third part in this relationship, it was difficult with just two people, including a third -and someone like Aina- could be the collapse of everything. Specially Shuka.

She wasn't going to accept sharing Nanaka with Aina so freely. Even if she was doing that already with what production had asked.

So decisions had to be made, and it seemed that Nanaka had made up her mind by choosing Shuka.

"You want her, you need to be honest..." said Aina with a fake smile and tears running down her cheeks.

"I... Aina I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," said Aina shaking her head, "I needed to hear it from you, and I asked for it..."

Nanaka bit her lips.

"It's ok Suwawa- _chan,_ I'm ok..." said Aina cleaning her watery eyes with her left hand, and sobbing a few times, "I ... I can take a step to the side..." said Aina softly.

"But... Aina..."

"It's ok, Suwawa, if you love someone enough you let her go..."

Nanaka closed her eyes in pain, this wasn't the first time she had heard those words.

"I had always told you that your happiness is more important to me than anything else; except of course for my career, and the project comes first, that's why I never told you anything before... and there is where my mistake was... I should have told you that I loved you before Shuka... I know you like me, I know that if I had come first, you and I, maybe, we would be a thing..."

"Eh? How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know... and I know you...I've been watching you since the beginning..." said Aina locking gazes with Nanaka.

"Why? Why didn't you say anything then? Why wait till now?"

"I told you, my career comes first... when I met you I thought about that, but later, I met Aqours, I met you... and I met 'Mari-chan', all of you have made me realize that I need to be more aware of my surroundings, of people around me, and to be better... I'm not alone in this project and watching you sacrificing things, opportunities and taking risks for someone else... made me fall for you..."

"Aina, you... You were the one who was against that in the first place..." said Nanaka.

"Because I couldn't understand it... and also I was...jealous, I wanted that one to be me... not Shuka..." said Aina shyly and embarrassed.

"But, I get it..." continued Aina taking a deep breath and gaining courage, "All these past months I've been working on this, I knew your answer, I can tell you are in love with her, and I can't do anything about it, but to support the both of you..."

"But Aina, that's—"

"That's what friends do..." Interrupted Aina.

Nanaka bit her lips.

"You and I are working on the same project for the next five years, there's no use making this into a nightmare, we are not alone, there are nine of us in this, we can't compromise the whole project because you don't love me the same way... So, I'll let you go, and I will support you, and Shuka, I really I'm going to..."

"Aina..." called Nanaka softly; Nanaka could recall the conversation Aina and Shuka had had in her birthday celebration, in the restroom, that meant Aina had been working on this issue since November.

 _It must have been hard for her..._

"Today was really special, thanks to today's event I can say... no, I truly believe that the nine of us can reach the shine we are looking for, we CAN do anything... for me, Aqours is really precious, all the members, so I can't hate anyone in it, including Shuka, I want you to understand that..."

"I get it..." said Nanaka softly.

"So, in order to keep moving forward as Aqours, I have to let you go... I have to support all the members the same way they are supporting me... and I ... it really hurts, but I'll love Shuka, I will take care of her for you too, and the idea of you and her being together, I will love it too..." said Aina with pain and tears in her eyes.

"Aina, don't... don't push it..." said Nanaka, and tried to clean her tears, but Aina stopped her.

"No, it's ok; that's why I didn't want to come today... because I knew this would happen, that I couldn't resist you, and I might end up asking you about something that I already knew the answer to... and now I can't fool myself anymore... I have to let you go..." cried Aina, her tears falling helplessly.

 _Why does this feels like she is breaking up with me...?_

 _Why does this feel so painful...?_

Nanaka couldn't help but start crying too. She sat up and tightly hugged Aina. She didn't move from on top of Nanaka and answered the hug.

"What... what are you doing...?"

"I'm hugging you..." sobbed Nanaka.

"I...I know that...but..."

"Because I wanted... because I feel like it, it feels natural..." sobbed Nanaka again.

"I ...But... why... I thought..."

"I love you," said Nanaka sobbing.

Aina sobbed a few times, it seemed that she was containing all her sadness and pain, but she couldn't do it anymore; Aina started to cry loudly and helplessly, Nanaka cried too but softly.  
It was painful, but both needed it.

There was too much to let go about that day, their debut, their _Niconama,_ their freedom, their new lifestyle, and their feelings.

That night something broke within their hearts, but sure enough, something new was starting to build inside them. For both of them, a new friendship had started; Aina loved Nanaka so much, that she was letting her go and stepping to the side for Nanaka to be happy with Shuka, but she just couldn't walk away from it, because the nine of them were part of Aqours, so Aina had to live with that decision and start to learn to love the idea and Shuka.

While Nanaka learned that she loved Aina too, but she was with Shuka, and the love she felt for Aina was something quite different. One was truly love while, the other one was some kind of sisterly love, it was difficult to tell the difference but it felt nice, good and right anyway, so maybe she just couldn't define it quite well yet. But now that they had reestablished their friendship, things might go better.

They deepened their relationship without doing 'anything wrong', even if both of them loved each other truly, madly and deeply, both knew that Nanaka's heart belonged to Shuka at that moment. At the same time, they determined that that night must be kept as a secret between the two of them (and maybe Arisa), just to spare Shuka the pain of learning that Nanaka had deepened her friendship with Aina, even if it was just 'friendship', Shuka would see that as threat anyways... But then again, Nanaka's heart belonged to Shuka.

Even if Aina later teased that she was patient enough, and she was going to wait till Shuka fucked up to make her move.

Both laughed about it, and later Nanaka told her that she was more than welcome to stay again in her home, but with the promise that next time she must bring her own pajamas because there was no way that Nanaka could have clean thoughts with Aina moving around in her undies. (No matter how long the oversized shirt was...)

A connection was made. Deep, pure and with trust.

That night, of course, Aina sleep in her futon, still sobbing, but with her mind at ease. It had been a long day for them both, and they deserved a good rest. In Nanaka's case, yes, surely she was tired too, missing Shuka so much, but also at ease knowing that Aina wasn't a threat anymore, and on the contrary, she had gained a powerful new ally.

After that conversation, and being held by Aina while they both cried hopelessly, she understood that she could trust Aina from now on, that she had gained a real friend, one that really cared about, her and that their friendship was being built on solid ground, a ground of trust, loyalty and of course, love.

.

.

.

—-**0. February 2016. 0**—

The bright lights and the sound of clapping was rumbling inside Nanaka's head, strong noises and high lights flooded the place once again, clearly this wasn't something she was used to yet; her being just a radio personality, being surrounded by cameras, people and lights was something new that she never thought she could manage to bear.

Once again, they were in a place that wasn't big enough to contain so much joy, so much laughter, and so much noise…

Suwa Nanaka blinked a few times, trying to gather her thoughts and herself; today was "Third years" first _Niconama_ , and it had just ended.

"Good work girls!" said the Chief of staff clapping.

"That was fun…" said Arisa gathering her papers.

"Yeah! It was! I laughed tons!" said Aina in her goofy tone, also gathering her papers.

"You always laugh, that isn't new…" said Nanaka in her monotone massaging her temples, "I think I'm drained… I'm tired…" she mumbled in the end.

"Gosh, Suwawa, it was just a live stream…" tried Arisa.

"And it wasn't a long one…" finished Aina.

Of course, this hadn't been like their first _Niconama,_ which lasted two hours and right after their commemorative event, but, sure Nanaka was tired; just the thought of being in front of cameras making a fool of herself and talking more than she wanted, was enough for her to now be exhausted.

"Well, I'm drained… I recorded for my radio show today too..." said Nanaka in her nonchalant tone, gathering her papers.

"Will you still be able to go to Aiai's tonight?" asked Arisa standing up.

"Oh right!… The roast beef!" snapped Aina loudly and standing quickly, almost dropping her chair.

"I will… sounds fun" said Nanaka in her monotone.

"Will all Aqours member go?" asked Aina, "Maybe we can comment about the broadcast… you know, share some thoughts or something..."

"Eh… I think Anchan is not going… she has a play today… so she is working…" said Arisa with her folder in hand.

Nanaka stood up with, her folder in hand too, and gave it to the creepy assistant.

The girls bowed politely to the staff members and thanked for all the hard work, the staff just clapped at them.

They left the little white room walking at a happy pace towards the changing room, while they chitchatted about what they were they going to do next.

Aiai's birthday had been the day before, Friday, February 19th, and due to her tight schedule, they agreed that they could celebrate her birthday the next day after the "Third years"'s broadcast. Of course, being a Saturday, it was easier for the Aqours members to get some time or be free to celebrate Aiai, but of course, Anchan's play was planned for the weekend, so it was almost obvious that she might miss the celebration.

Arisa being the diligent soul she was, and that lately she was assuming her role as Dia very passionately, told Aiai that she would cook some nice and yummy roast beef to celebrate her as a present, and because, how could she not spoil her "little sister" Ruby with this nice treat?

When Rikako heard about it, immediately said that it was a roast beef to die for, so she wasn't going to miss it for the world, and that convinced everyone that the roast beef must be very good.  
So the idea was sold in no time, and the only one complaining was Anchan because she was going to miss it.

The girls entered the changing room, the atmosphere was really different from when the 9 of them were together, it felt weird of course and quiet. But Nanaka couldn't help but make a sad smile. That was something she would have to get used to too, being just 3 of them in the changing room.  
Not only because the next _Niconama_ would be just the three of them, but the following "packs of _Niconamas_ " would be as Subunits.  
And that meant two things; not being with Shuka, and that Arisa would always be stuck with Nanaka.

The later, maybe right now, wasn't something terrible, actually, their friendship had some good developments since they had to assume the Subunit together, plus all, the troubles Aina and Shuka gave to Nanaka, and Arisa being the friend to guide and support her. Nanaka had even messed around with Arisa/Dia, teasing her and making Arisa/Dia look like a fool in the broadcast that day.

Of course, after what happened with Aina the night of January 11th, she stopped relying too much on Arisa; Aina had proven that what she said that night was true, that she could be a very good friend, and support Nanaka and Shuka in their relationship, no matter what.

Nanaka opened her locker and took out her clothes.

"So, I guess we should share a taxi to go to Aiai's," said Arisa, also opening her locker.

"Is it too far…?" asked Aina with some sadness in her tone.

Nanaka heard her phone ringing inside her bag, so leaving her clothes a bit to the side, she searched for her phone; the sound was of multiple text messages.

"Gosh, Suwawa what the hell?" asked Aina feeling interrupted.

"Is that an emergency? The person should call instead…" said Arisa removing her skirt.

Nanaka took out her phone and made a bitter smile.

"I think it's better if it wasn't a call…" said Nanaka with bitterness.

"Eh? Why? What's wrong Suwawa?" asked Aina leaving everything she was doing, Arisa stopped too.

Nanaka looked up to her two teammates with sadness: Aina gave her a sad look while Arisa a concerned one.

"It's Shuka," said Nanaka dryly.

"Is she in trouble?! Is she ok?!" asked Aina concerned and walking towards Nanaka, Arisa just blinked a few times.

"No... she… she is mad…" said Nanaka with trouble, and putting her phone down, she didn't even open the phone to read all the messages.

"EH?!" snapped Aina loud.

"Good Lord…" said Arisa, slowly turning around and continued changing her clothes.

"Why?"… Why now?!" continued Aina.

"I think it's about the _Niconama_ … not sure… I didn't want to open her chat…" said Nanaka turning to her locker.

"Is it because of the hug?" asked Arisa softly in her spot; Nanaka and Aina turned her gazes to her.

They shared some looks, and Nanaka just sighed softly.

"The…the hug…?… what hug?" asked Aina in her loud tone.

"The hug in P.E time Aina…" said Nanaka softly, leaving her phone inside the locker.

There was a silence in the room, it seemed that the three of them were trying to understand what the hell happened inside Shuka's head, to have such behavior, but of course, it was clear, Shuka was jealous, she saw the _Niconama_ , and now she was mad.

Nanaka felt two short arms circling her waist, and a tiny body sticking to her back, Aina was hugging her.

"I'm sorry Suwawa-chan…" she said on her back, Nanaka felt her cheeks becoming wild red and her breathing stopping.

"Eh?… what are you guys doing?" asked Arisa to their backs, "there are no cameras here…. you want to make this worse Aina-san?"

"I'm supporting here!" snapped Aina with a fake mad tone and separated from Nanaka; she breathed again.

"What's with you two? Suwawa you ok?" asked Arisa.

Nanaka turned around and greeted Aina's smile, then Arisa's serious face.

"I … I don't know…" said Nanaka.

"Maybe you should read the messages…" said Aina; Arisa continued changing, suddenly Nanaka's phone rang again, another message.

"You should read it… maybe it's not that terrible…" quoted Arisa in her place.

Nanaka shared some looks with Aina, both smiled bitterly.

 _Even if it's painful, I can't run from her…_

Nanaka closed her eyes and sighed, then turned again to read the messages while Aina returned to her locker to change, and of course, to give Nanaka some space.

Nanaka took her phone and opened it; in the back, she could hear Arisa asking Aina about that hug from before, Aina explained that her issues with Nanaka were already settled and that now they shared a new and better bond, not for Arisa to worry anymore… or something like that, Nanaka's attention was caught by the Line messages.

Right as they thought, Shuka had watched the _Niconama_ , and of course, she saw that hug in P.E time section of the broadcast. But not only that, a half hour earlier, Nanaka had uploaded a picture of "Third years" ready for the show, it was a selfie of the three of them, Nanaka in the middle hugging Aina, and Arisa taking the picture. It wasn't bold, it wasn't lewd, it was…normal. (And Arisa was there too)

But Shuka didn't see the big picture, she just saw her _girlfriend_ hugging another girl, and flirting with her live on camera. So the only thing she could do was to spam Nanaka's phone with angry stickers, emoticons, and words of "What the hell are you doing with Aina?", "Did the Chief make you do it?", "Seriously?!", "Why is Aina even enjoying that?!" and the sort.

Nanaka blinked a few times reading all the messages, and then made a bitter smile; all this complaining and whining was even warning Shuka, just to imagine if she hadn't "fought" the Chief for him to tell his plans about _NanaAinya_ to the rest of the members, Shuka might have found out about that today, on the broadcast…

 _And then there's nothing else for me to do except bear her rage..._

Nanaka sighed softly and slowly typed;

 **Eh? What is this? Sweetie,(** **・・** **；** **), it was all for the show... why are you so mad about it...? You knew that this would happen (_□_** **；** **)**

Of course, Shuka was online waiting for Nanaka's answer.

 **Finally, you answered! (** **Д** **´)**

 **Don't you 'Sweetie' me!** **눈** **_** **눈** **, you should have warned me! I wasn't ready for this!, did the Chief make you do it?! (** **Д** **´)**

Nanaka made a bitter smile, it wasn't the Chief's idea, actually, it was Arisa's, both ideas, the picture and the hugging thing on the broadcast.

 **But I did warn you! You knew that we were forced to do some NanaAinya thing...** (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)  
 **About the picture, why are you so mad about it?** **（** **；）**  
 **Arisa is in there too; you, me, all of us take pictures of the members! Shuka please! (** **・・** **；** **)**

Wrote Nanaka, now feeling a bit annoyed; then she rested her phone inside the locker and started undressing.

"So? What is it?" asked Arisa, Nanaka kept changing without looking at everyone.

"She is mad," said Nanaka in her monotone, and annoyed.

"Yes, we know that, but why?" insisted Arisa.

"She is mad about the picture I uploaded and the hug in the broadcast..." answered Nanaka in annoyance.

"What picture?" asked Arisa.

"You still don't have Twitter..." said Aina; Nanaka took off her skirt and started putting on her own girly skirt, "Look, this one"

"Eh?!" snapped Arisa, "But there's nothing weird... I'm even in the picture!"

 _I know…._

"I think the picture you took of us is bolder..." said Aina; of course, before the broadcast, all of them took selfies and pictures, Arisa took one of Nanaka seated and Aina sitting on her doing a selfie.

 _I know that!_

"Can you send it to me?" asked Aina, "I'll upload it, let's see if Shuka can handle it"

"You want to provoke her?" asked Arisa.

"Wait, What?" asked Nanaka now turning to both of them; Arisa was fully dressed, and Aina was halfway getting her phone back.

"What?" asked Aina loud.

"Don't do that," said Nanaka with a frown.

"It's not that terrible…" tried Aina.

"Wait Aina-san," said Arisa lifting her right hand towards Aina and then looked at Nanaka, "Suwawa, I'm sorry, this was my fault…"

Nanaka bit her lips.

Maybe it was Arisa's fault, she had been constantly asking Aina and Nanaka to upload pictures of them hugging or being close, because that was what production had asked for, and Arisa just wanted to help the cause, because they knew that Nanaka wasn't bold enough, or had enough initiative to start doing it on her own with Shuka on her back.

So today, in the review of the script session for the broadcast, Arisa suggested being a bit bolder. The script was the same for all years members, so Arisa knew where to spice things up.

In the P.E section, the situation was simple, one member draw out of a box a topic and she had 15 seconds to express the topic with her body without any sounds or words, and the other two members had to guess. Pretty simple. But what Arisa had seen in the other _Namas_ , was that while the member was drawing out of the box, and delivering how to act her topic, the other two members were standing still, or slightly touching each other.

Arisa recalled that King half hugged Aiai in their own _Nama_ while waiting for Aikyan to deliver her topic, so why not have Nanaka hug Aina lovingly and romantically while she was delivering? The idea sold in seconds, the Chief smiled wide about it and gave his blessing.

And so they did; when it was Arisa's turn to draw from the box, Nanaka hugged Aina from behind giving a romantic and dorky vibe (because Nanaka wasn't used to hug Aina… and the situation was a little bit awkward…), of course, everybody was expecting that, nobody was unfazed about it and when Aina was hugged she had just said "Ah… what bliss" and everybody stayed cool, like if this was so freaking normal.

The only one who was freaking out about it was Shuka (and the fans of course).

Aina at that moment even acted so calmed and gathered, but Nanaka could bet her head that in the inside, Aina was fangirling and screaming as loudest as she could.

But anyways, that proved that Aina, Arisa, and Nanaka were true professionals about it; they had a task and had delivered flawlessly. And that was what mattered.

They had the _NanaAinya_ task, and they needed to do it.  
Period.

Another message sounded on Nanaka's phone snapping Nanaka from her thoughts, it was Shuka's answer.

"No, this wasn't your fault," said Nanaka dryly, "This is what we need to do, this was what we were asked to do… you were just helping us out…"

"But—" tried Aina, Arisa bit her lips.

"And you had told me already that Shuka needs to suck it up…" finished Nanaka and grabbed her phone.

"But… Suwa-san… this might compromise your relationship" said Arisa softly.

"But we already knew that," said Nanaka looking at her phone.

 **Yes, I know, but you should have told me you were doing it tonight!** (-公- ;)  
 **I hated the picture...** (￣ε(#￣)  
 **She is just too close from you!** (⋋▂⋌)

Nanaka blinked a few times not believing what she just read.

 _She…she is being a brat…_

With a prominent frown in her face, Nanaka typed.

 **You know what? Why don't we talk about this? (** **｡･･｡** **)**  
 **Let's meet up on Aiai's and talk** **(´** **ヾ** **)**

Nanaka left her phone in the locker once again and took out her shirt, annoyed.

Was this something that she would need to face on every event, or broadcast, or whatever?

"So…?" asked Arisa with a shy voice.

"Yes, what…what's going on…? I think I've never seen Suwawa change clothes this fast…" said Aina in a soft voice.

"Nothing, she is being a brat…" said Nanaka annoyed.

"We already know that," said Aina.

"Aina-san!" scolded Arisa.

"Wha—what? Arisha, Shukashuu has always been a kid! She has always been bugging me because I'm close to Suwawa, and she sees me as threat…" said Aina with her loud tone.

"Yes.. but—" tried Arisa.

"It's ok" cut in Nanaka, she finished putting her sweater on, took her bag and phone out and then closed the locker with a loud thump; she was annoyed.

"Suwawa…I'm sorry, it's my fault…" said Aina softly.

"Stop, stop it, both of you… gee— please…" said Nanaka leaving her bag and phone on the bench in the middle of the room, and started to put her uniform on the hanger, Arisa and Aina looked at each other.

"But—" tried Arisa.

"Enough, Girls, it's no one's fault but Shuka's… so stop assuming fault that doesn't correspond to any of you" continued Nanaka "We have talked about it… and also, with both of you; Aina already took a step to the side, so there's nothing else to worry about it, and Arisa is just helping us to do our job right"

Arisa looked at Aina in astonishment.

"And, well, I do my part too, I know I'm hurting Shuka with this, so I reward her in other ways…" finished Nanaka, and at the same time, she finished with her hanger.

"Gosh, Suwawa, you lewd… I'm feeling pity for your poor neighbor…" said Aina.

"My, you talk about that so bluntly…" said Arisa with her face bright red.

"It's not only about sex you know…" said Nanaka deadpan.

 _But, mostly it's her being mad, jealous and…getting punished…_

"Then?" asked Arisa.

"Well, we had a few short dates; last month I took her out for our anniversary, we ate _Yakiniku_ …" said Nanaka.

"You buy her with food…I like it…" said Aina in a teasing mode.

"I'm not buying her…"

"Sounds like that, sorry…" said Arisa grabbing her hanger.

"Well, it's not only food, but I also gave her presents…" said Nanaka shyly.

"But Suwawa! You can't buy love!" said Aina with concern.

"I'm not buying her love—"

"You are buying her forgiveness; on something you shouldn't feel guilty about because it's your goddam JOB!" said Arisa now with a frown.

"I... I know!"  
Answered Nanaka also frowning and raising her voice; Aina bit her lips, seeing Arisa and Nanaka with a prominent frown on their faces was something that she never thought she would be able to see; finally, both girls challenging each other.

There was a deep silence in the room that was abruptly interrupted by Nanaka's phone. The three girls looked at each other almost holding their breaths. Then the three phones started to ring.

"They took long…" said Arisa taking her phone out of her pocket, but never taking her sight from Nanaka.

"It's the Aqours Line Chat group," informed Aina, then she rose her sight to the tall girls, "Guys?"

"What are they saying?" asked Arisa without taking her eyes from Nanaka.

"Well..." said Aina, then looked at Nanaka and Arisa from one to another, they where to busy looking to each other, so she looked down to her phone, "Eh, Anchan said 'good work third years!', then Rikyako said ' that was fun, good work you three!'; King said ' that was intense, Suwawa are you cheating on Shuk—' crap..." finished Aina.

Nanaka looked at Aina with her eyes wide, Arisa did the same.

"Fuck Kanako," said Arisa dryly.

"It was just a hug... you can't cheat with a hug," said Aina nervously.

Nanaka looked at her phone for Shuka's answer.

 **Talk?! (-** **公** **\- ;** )  
 **I don't wanna talk with you... (** **つ** **﹏** **。** **)**  
 **You know what?! I'm not feeling in the mood for celebrating** (●´^｀●)  
 **Tell Furirin that I'm sorry, I don't feel like going (** **ｰｰ** **;)**

"Shuka is not going to the party," said Nanaka dryly.

"What?! Why?" asked Aina loudly.

"Because she doesn't feel like going..." said Nanaka putting her phone down.

"Bullshit! It's because of the hug!" said Arisa annoyed.

"Suwawa, let me call her" suggested Aina.

"What? No, don't make it worse..." said Nanaka grabbing her bag.

Their phones kept ringing, it seemed that the Line chat was on fire; Nanaka took a quick look at the messages, of course, what King wrote lit a fire in the chat; "First years" teasing Nanaka for cheating on Shuka, while "Second years" trying to defend Shuka's pride, but it stopped abruptly when Arisa typed for them to shut the hell up.

 **You know, there are feelings involved, please stop this madness, you are hurting people for no reason!  
There was a reason why they trusted us a relationship and a reason why we were told that this kinds of behaviors would be seen on camera, so please, behave, we are professional voice actresses, act like one!**

Then the teasing switched towards Arisa for being so serious and so like Dia, but at that point, the three of them just silenced their phones and looked at each other with sadness.

"This got out of proportions..." said Arisa.

"Thanks for standing up for us," said Nanaka softly, Arisa shook her head.

"You trusted us with your relationship for us to help out, not to bring you more pain and chaos, same thing with telling us the task the Chief asked the both of you to do, so I can't stand this behavior," said Arisa a bit annoyed.

"I thought that if I wrote something I might make it worse..." said Aina grabbing her bag too; of course, if any of the implicated people wrote in, it could make it worse.

"Shall we go?" said Arisa, the other two girls nodded, but Nanaka stopped abruptly because her phone vibrated furiously once again.

She checked it.

 **See? See what you provoked?! (** **Д** **´)**  
 **I'm so mad at you!** **_** **! You made me look like a fool!**

Nanaka made a bitter expression and put her phone away.

 _The only ones that are looking like a fool are "First years"_  
 _Damn it, and her too... but not because of me... it's her behavior!_

They walked towards production's office to return the hangers, and then they walked to the main hall of Lantis building.

"You know..." said Aina softly, both tall girls stopped their steps "I feel like...going home"

"Eh?!"

"What?" asked Arisa, "What the hell are you talking about? It's because of this?"

"Aina, don't pay any attention to Shuka or what 'First years' said," said Nanaka annoyed.

"It's...sorry, I just can't do it..." said Aina with sadness.

"Why? Shuka isn't even going..." said Arisa.

"I know, but I don't want to be there..." said Aina with sadness again.

"Why?" asked Nanaka concerned.

"For these people, I'm a threat, you saw what 'Seconds years' wrote, they were defending Shukashuu, all of them! I'm a villain in their eyes!" said Aina, her eyes gathering tears.

"What? Aina-san, you are taking this out of proportion... those were jokes, right Suwa-san?" asked Arisa looking at Nanaka, she just nodded.

"Don't take it too seriously Aina... you know that 'First years' likes to tease people" tried Nanaka.

"Yes, but what we did wasn't even a joke, it was work, and these people like to joke about it; you said it Arisha, there are feelings involved, mine! " shouted Aina touching her chest, " Yours!" she pointed Nanaka "And Shuka's!" finished Aina with a loud tone.

"Aina..." called Nanaka softly.

"Aina-san..." called Arisa too.

"Call me dramatic, I don't care, but I don't want to cause more pain," said Aina sobbing.

"You are not causing pain," said Nanaka, but Aina shook her head.

"Shuka is in pain... and if she sees me in any picture that Aiai might take tonight, it can cause her more pain, and then again, I'll continue to be the villain, the one who is stealing you from Shukashuu, and the teasing will continue... and—" Aina stopped to clean her eyes.

"I don't want that" finished Aina sobbing.

Arisa and Nanaka shared some looks; while Arisa was with her serious face, Nanaka was with her "Suwa face", it would look like neither of them had any feelings inside.

"Ok," said Arisa with her diligence, "You can go, I'll tell Aiai that you needed to go, you will miss the roast beef though"

Aina gasped.

"Eh? Are you going to convince her with food?" asked Nanaka holding laughter back.

"That's cruel Arisha..." whined Aina; of course, Aina liked to eat, so missing the roast beef was hard for her.

"It's not! Gosh! You want to go, then go, in my opinion, you are just being dramatic and overreacting to this whole thing" said Arisa losing her patience, "We all know that 'First years' are brats and like to mess around, we don't take those comedians seriously, and why the hell do you care what 'Second years' said, Anchan and Shuka are kids! And Rikako... well... er... you just don't need to pay any attention to them!"

Nanaka nodded.

"You don't see Suwa-san affected, and these people were mocking her, not you!" said Arisa pointing Nanaka.

 _That's not true..._

"Aren't you?" asked Aina towards Nanaka.

"Well, I'm more concerned about Shuka; what the rest of the loonies might say, I can't care less," said Nanaka in her monotone.

"Seriously?!" said Aina.

"What bothers me, is that they made everything worse... and now I'm the one who has to fix the problem with Shuka, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna miss the party..." said Nanaka with her nonchalant tone, then looked at Arisa "I'm also curious about the roast beef."

Arisa smiled proudly.

"Well, What are you gonna do?" asked Arisa.

"I'll go home," said Aina, "I don't feel like going to a party, besides, it's gonna be late, and I don't want to bother anyone with me living far and crashing in someone's house... I don't want to be a bother"

"You can stay in mine," said Arisa.

"I would like to offer mine, but I guess I can't," said Nanaka.

Aina smiled sweetly at them, feeling that maybe "First years" and "Second years" might have turned their backs to her, but she could always count on "Third years" to lift her up.

"It's ok, thanks, both of you, but I want to go home..." said Aina softly, "You can say that I left because I didn't want to cause any troubles, I just live too far..." finished Aina and then gave Nanaka a sweet smile, Nanaka understood. She nodded.

Nanaka and Arisa looked at each other and shrugged, there was no point in trying to convince someone that stubborn.

They waited patiently for the taxi to come; first came the one for Aina and later the one for Arisa and Nanaka to go Aiai's party.

"I can't believe Aina-san took this so seriously," said Arisa inside the taxi while looking at her phone.

"Well, she is sensitive..." said Nanaka looking out the window.

"Suwawa, this doesn't make any sense!"

Nanaka looked at Arisa with her "Suwa face"

"It doesn't?" asked Nanaka.

"We all know that 'First years' like to fool around, this isn't the first time that she gets caught in this 'trio of doom' of yours... why back up now? This isn't like Aina-san at all"

Nanaka hummed.

"You know, Shuka isn't going to the party; while I can't agree with her 'reasons', I understand why she is still getting mad at you, but why is Aina pushing herself away I don't get..." said Arisa concerned.

"She..." started Nanaka, locking gazes with Arisa, "She is taking a step to the side..."

They fell silent while still looking at each other; there was something about Arisa's intense gaze and Nanaka's. It might be that both were the most serious people inside Aqours, and maybe both of them worked quite well together because somehow they thought alike. It was shown clearly today at the _Niconama_ that they got each other very well, making Aina the weird one inside the group.

"You need to explain to me that better than Aina," said Arisa breaking the silence.

"I talked to Aina, she confessed to me," said Nanaka breaking eye contact.

"But you knew that"

"Yes, I knew; but she needed to hear my answer..." said Nanaka dryly.

"You are with Shuka"

"Yes, I'm with her"

Both shared some looks.

"Ok," said Arisa looking to her phone again, Nanaka looked outside, leaving the taxi in silence once again.

 _Talking with this woman is so much fun..._

Nanaka looked at her phone with a sad face, she never answered Shuka, then again, she didn't want to talk with Nanaka, so it was better to leave her alone for the moment.

"So, her leaving tonight..." said Arisa suddenly, Nanaka blinked a few times returning her gaze to Arisa.

"It's because she decided to take a step to the side, for you and Shuka to be happy?"

"Yes, she said she would do that," said Nanaka dryly.

"I get it; that explains why left, she loves you so much that she rather miss Aiai's party to keep hurting your relationship with Shuka"

"I don't get why—" tried Nanaka.

"She cares about you and Shuka, that's why she said she didn't want to keep doing more harm" interrupted Arisa, "She wants to show Shuka that she can take that step to the side, that for the sake of you both, she wants to stay away from something that's important for us, like a birthday party..."

Nanaka bit her lips, she somehow knew that but didn't say a thing about it, she didn't think Aina was capable to take such actions...

"Does this make sense to you?" asked Arisa with a harsh tone, Nanaka blinked a few times.

"You know, that some of us, members, has to miss someone's birthday for the sake of avoiding comments, looks or misunderstandings with the other members because it would cause pain to two other members? finished Arisa.

"No, it's not fair," said Nanaka with a frown fixing her sight to the seat in front of her.

"Does Shuka know this?"

"No, I haven't told her..." said Nanaka softly, looking at Arisa.

"Then you should, she deserves to know that Aina is no more a threat, that she is stepping aside...and that this isn't fair," said Arisa in her diligent tone.

"I think it's not that simple, you think I haven't told her that already? Well not this exactly, but that I'm committed to her, that she shouldn't get jealous or the sort, she is difficult!" said Nanaka annoyed.

"I know you have, but I think that now something has changed; Aina changed, and this is not something I can let go so easily," said Arisa locking gazes with Nanaka again.

"What do you mean?"

"Now it's affecting Aqours, the whole unit, and I'm not gonna sit here and watch how the full unit falls apart; talk to Shuka, tell her that she needs to grow up, she is destroying us," said Arisa in a very strong tone.

Nanaka made a bitter smile; this was exactly what Aina had warned in the first place, being in a relationship with one of the members was equal to committing the whole unit. That's why she was taking that step to the side.

"If Shuka understands that Aina means no harm, that what you and Aina have is just friendship, maybe she would start behaving and acting cool, you know, downplay it, the rest of the members will stop teasing…" said Arisa with a soft smile.

"You think so?" asked Nanaka shyly.

"I want to believe that; but seriously, talk to her, fix this Suwa-san, don't destroy us." finished Arisa, and both shared some smiles.

Like if on cue, the taxi arrived at its destination, and the topic had to be dropped.

Of course, the celebration was noisy but fun.

When Arisa and Nanaka arrived the rest of the members were already there, of course, all asked about Aina. Nanaka dryly said that she just couldn't make it due to her living so far away issue, but Arisa and Nanaka knew that the real reason was that the members were behaving like asses and that Aina just couldn't take being teased for hurting Shuka with the _NanaAinya._

Shuka had written on the Aqours Line chat that she was feeling a bit under the weather, so she was sorry and sent Aiai her regards.  
Of course, that was another lie. But clearly, Arisa and Nanaka played it cool and tried to enjoy the party.

They had a big bear-shaped cake with marshmallows and fruits around, it was indeed adorable. Of course, Aiai took a picture of her celebration with what was left of the members and uploaded it as Aina said Aiai would.  
So if Shuka was aware of Twitter, she would also notice that Aina wasn't there.

Indeed this was something sad, even if for the next few hours the situation was eclipsed by good vibes and good mood everybody was giving to the party because you couldn't feel sad with these loonies around, but it felt weird celebrating without all the members. Just like when they were training at the camp, or right now with the _Niconamas_ , not being the 9 of them felt weird, incomplete and sad.

Anchan being absent was absolutely understandable, but Shuka and Aina was something that Nanaka needed to fix. Arisa was right, Aina's step to the side was useless if Shuka didn't know about it, and if she still gave so much importance to the task, that of course, the rest of the members saw it like something they could still mock them about.

If Shuka managed to stay cool about it, the members would stop teasing about it. Or at least it was an idea. And Nanaka had to do it; first, she had to convince Shuka, and later, tell Aina to stop "sacrificing" herself, because maybe it would help the _NanaShuka_ relationship, but she was damaging the full unit in her efforts to step aside.

So Nanaka had to make a choice.

After what seemed forever, Nanaka called it a day.  
It was still early for her to catch the train back home, so she excused herself with Aiai and the rest of the members saying that she was feeling tired and needed sleep. Of course, it was a lie, but not far from the truth.

But the members being somehow kind of wasted, let her go without any complaints or teasing. She said thanks for the night, and gave her compliments about Arisa's roast beef, it was very good indeed, and then left Aiai's party.

Nanaka walked to the nearest station and waited for her train; it was freaking cold and snowing, maybe the best option was to call a taxi, but she needed to make some time.

She took her phone out, there wasn't any sign of Shuka, maybe she was still mad? It was still early for her to be in bed or sleeping, so she tried writing to her…

 **Sweetie… Are you awake? |´** **●)**

Nanaka sent the message and felt her heart racing like crazy, her hands sweating and her head spinning. She felt really nervous about writing to someone who was supposed to be mad at her, she wasn't the conflictive type, Nanaka was a pacifist, and being mad with someone made her feel tired, like she needed to spend a big amount of energy to do that, so she rather preferred to be at peace with the world.

She started to bounce in her place, it was really cold, her breathing escaping out of her mouth. She was starting to think that this was a terrible idea when she received Shuka's answer.

 **Don't 'Sweetie' me! (´-** **ε** **-** **)**  
 **I'm still mad at you…**  
 **… I'm awake…(** **๑** **•́ ₃ •̀** **๑** **)**

Nanaka smiled sweetly, even if Shuka was "mad", she was still adorable, and now that a few hours had passed since the broadcast, her "anger" might have faded a bit.  
Also, if Aina was right, Shuka might have seen Aiai's Twitter and realized that she was absent too.

Nanaka blinked a few times unclear of what to write next; something clever? Something dumb? A lie?…

 **I miss you (** **艸** **`)**

She wrote the truth.

Nanaka felt her breath being taken away; she felt so vulnerable standing there in the cold and snow in the middle of the station waiting for something to happen, either a train to come or Shuka's answer.  
Whatever came first was enough for her to feel alive.

Shuka's answer was first.

 **Are you drunk?… (** **・・** **)**

Nanaka deadpanned.

Of course, only drunk people tell the truth at late hours, Shuka might think that she was drunk from Aiai's party. With some bitterness, she wrote again.

 **Shuka you know I don't drink…( ˘** **･** **з** **･** **)**  
 **I'm sober (** **๑** **•́ ₃ •̀** **๑** **)**  
 **Did you stay home? (** **・** **ε** **・** **`*) …**

A cold breeze entered into the station letting Nanaka know that the train was coming, she rose her sight to the lights from the train. She took a deep breath, somehow feeling afraid of what Shuka might write.

 **I'm home… I was reading a book…(** **〃ー〃** **)**  
 **Aren't you at Aiai's? Why are you texting me? (** **・** **‐)** **ゞ**  
 **I'm still mad… (** **ε** **´)**

The train arrived while Nanaka made a bittersweet smile.

 _If she were that mad, she just wouldn't answer my text messages...this means it's my chance..._

The train made its stop and Nanaka took it; she was greeted by the warmth of the heat inside, it was late so it wasn't crowded, so Nanaka was able to find a good seat.

Once she was seated she asked Shuka about the book she was reading, thankfully, Shuka had the attention span of a fly, so she forgot that she was mad at Nanaka and started commenting the book with her.

Nanaka arrived at Shuka's train station and walked towards her house; she knew it was late, and maybe Shuka would shut the door to her, but she needed to have that conversation at that moment and in person.  
There was no way this delicate subject could be treated by text messages or phone.

While she was in her way, Shuka kept commenting the book, it was about animals, a dog to be exactly, so of course, Shuka was very interested in it, making her forget her anger or even why she was angry.

Nanaka stood outside Shuka's house; she could see lights in some of the rooms, meaning that people were still awake.  
She blinked a few times, shivered a few more and tried to stay calm. She was freaking nervous.

 _C'mon! It's not like I'm gonna propose to her..._

 _The worse thing that can happen is her sending me to hell, slamming the door on me... or breaking up..._

Nanaka felt her heart shrug. Cold sweat running down her spine, and her knees shaking.

 _Should I ring the bell?... Maybe it's not right to be here... Her mother will think I'm crazy..._

 _But I'm her girlfriend... I can pay a visit... on a Saturday night... This late... My it's late..._

 _Maybe I should go... No, no, I have to do it today! It must be done!_

With determination, Nanaka stood in front of the door, took a deep and cold breath, but her phone rang. A new message from Shuka.

Nanaka took out her phone and saw the message, it was related to the book, of course, then Nanaka gasped and decided that it was enough about puppies.

It was time to deal with the real one.

So Nanaka called her.  
It took about 5 rings for Shuka to answer; that meant that Shuka took her time to deliberate if she wanted to pick up the phone or keep ignoring Nanaka.

"Hey..." said Shuka softly.

"Hey, good evening..." said Nanaka, also softly, but then she noticed her voice cracking, it was just too cold outside.

"You want to discuss the book by phone?..." asked Shuka; Nanaka looked up towards Shuka's bedroom.

"Not really; I wanted to hear you... I miss you" said Nanaka sincerely.

There was a moment of silence where Nanaka assumed that Shuka got frustrated and embarrassed about that statement.

Nanaka giggled.

"Wh—why are you calling?... Aren't you with the rest of the members?... Hey! I was mad at you!" snapped Shuka loudly.

"Shuka..." called Nanaka softly.

"You're sneaky! I was mad at you and you started talking to me about the book!" continued Shuka.

"Well, that meant that you weren't that mad" cut Nanaka a little bit abruptly, she was freezing outside.

"That's not fair—"

"Is it snowing?" asked Nanaka.

"Eh?! What?"

Nanaka smiled wide.

"Outside... is it?" insisted Nanaka.

"Outside..? Gee… Why…? Wait…is snowing at Aiai's?" asked Shuka; Nanaka could tell by the sounds that Shuka was standing up, or moving towards a window.

"It was," said Nanaka softly, watching patiently how the curtain in Shuka's bedroom was moving.

"Well…" said Shuka and then she shut up dryly.

Nanaka was greeted by an astonished Shuka standing behind a curtain, while Shuka was greeted by an almost frozen Nanaka in the middle of the snowy street.

"Osuwa…" called Shuka softly.

"I love you…" said Nanaka with a sincere tone and a soft smile.

"What…. what are you doing here?" said Shuka with a broken voice, maybe she was gathering tears in her eyes.

"Is it snowing?" asked Nanaka again; Shuka giggled.

"No… not anymore…" said Shuka and smiled wide.

"Good, I'm glad…"

"But, why…? How…? Why are you here?" asked Shuka now rising her tone, "Weren't you in Aiai's party?"

"I came to talk…" said Nanaka, then she shivered a bit, "E _to_ , can I come in?… It's freezing outside…"

"Oh sure… I'll be right down…" said Shuka quickly and hung up the phone.

Nanaka saw Shuka's figure disappear from the window; she smiled softly and walked at her pace to the front door.

Before Shuka could reach the door, Nanaka wrote to the " **Third Years Line Chat group** "

 **I'm going to fix this.** **（** **￣へ￣** **）**

 **Thank you, both of you… Aqours is a nine members group, not less.**

 **We will move forward as one. (** **ω** **)** **ゞ**

Then she put her phone away, no matter what happened next, her attention would be only Shuka's.

As if it was on cue, the front door opened revealing a homy Shuka.

Her hair was a mess, she was wearing sweatpants, a long and oversized sweater, and a wool hat. But what was better, was her wide smile.

Nanaka felt weak, her knees shaking, her heart pounding fast, her cheeks bright red; she moved forward, but before she could enter into the house, she hugged Shuka tightly.

"Oh…Osuwa…" said Shuka answering the hug.

"Are you mad?…" whispered Nanaka into Shuka's neck; she giggled.

"I told you I'm not… My…I miss you too…" said Shuka, softly tightening her embrace.

 _I can't take it anymore…_

Nanaka slightly broke the embrace to capture Shuka's lips; she answered the kiss too, grabbing Nanaka's waist and getting closer to her.

They fell into a deep and intense kiss, both missed and desired each other just too much. It made Nanaka feel joy and warm just to be holding her, and assuming how affectionate and passionate Shuka was about the kiss, she was missing Nanaka just too much.

Shuka broke the kiss when both heard Shura running to the entrance, and Mama Saito's footsteps coming from the kitchen.

Both girls looked at each other with their breath quite elaborate, their cheeks wild red, but with happy smiles.

"Shu-chan?… Oh… Suwa-san…" said Mama Saito at the entrance looking at both girls; she grabbed Shura in her arms.

"Pardon the intrusion…" said Nanaka and bowed politely.

"Are you ok? Is everything ok?" asked Mama Saito concerned, "You are not here to practice aren't you?"

"Eh?... No, no, I'm sorry, I know it is late…" Nanaka tried to explain quickly, but Shuka was faster.

"Suwawa is here because I told her I was feeling a little bit under the weather… She came to see if I needed something…" said Shuka with a big smile.

 _Lie after lie… Jesus…_

"Oh, is that so… Are you feeling better?" asked Mama Saito trying to catch Shuka's lie.

"Now I'm better…" said Shuka looking at Nanaka; she just smiled shyly while her cheeks became another shade of red.

"Well then, close that door, it's freezing outside; Suwa-san, did you eat? You must be cold to the bones… May I serve you some tea? The bath is also ready if you need…" said Mama Saito turning around with Shura in her arms.

Nanaka was speechless.

Maybe all those afternoons of dance practice made Nanaka a welcome guest of the Saito family, she used to spend so much with Shuka's family that she had turned into one of them. No matter if it was late.

"Green tea Mama!" said Shuka closing the door, then she looked at Nanaka with her wide smile, "I bet you ate that roast beef Arisha was bragging about… but if you are, hungry there's some hot pot"

"I'm good… Thank you…" said Nanaka shyly, still recovering from Mama Saito's hospitality.

"Can I have your coat?" asked Shuka; Nanaka snapped from her state of unbelieving and nodded. She took her coat off, and then her shoes.

"For your concern, the roast beef was pretty good…" said Nanaka walking in with Shuka at her side.

"I know, Arisha is a good cook," said Shuka and held Nanaka's hand,

"Oh… is this ok?" whispered Nanaka pointing out their held hands, Shuka smiled wide.

"I don't care… I'm happy…"

 _She was mad my ass…. she was just being a brat…_  
 _Good Lord! And I'm head over heels about her…_

Both shared some smiles and kept walking towards Shuka's room.

They sat on Shuka's bed.

The bed was a mess, it meant that Shuka was laying there while reading the famous book. The book was on it; it had a cute little puppy on the cover.

"Sorry about the mess… Actually, I was trying to finish the chapter and then go and have a bath…" said Shuka shyly.

"It's ok… there's nothing new about your room being a mess…" said Nanaka in an amused tone; of course, when they practiced, the room became quite a war zone, not to mention when they had fucked in it, not necessarily on the bed…

Nanaka shook her head, it wasn't the moment to start feeling horny.

Mama Saito brought the tea and left it on the little table Shuka had in the middle of the room.

"Well, if you need anything just say it; remember the bath is ready too… Have fun girls…" and with that, Mama Saito closed the door.

Silence hung in the room, but it wasn't awkward.

Nanaka took her cup and blew a few times, she was indeed cold to the bones, but she had warmed up with that intense kiss in the front door. She was at ease and felt confident that she could fix this issue and make her relationship even better.

She took a few sips from her tea and then looked at Shuka in front of her, she was lost watching her with a goofy smile. She left her cup on the table and smiled sweetly at her.

"Well, how was the party?… Why aren't you there?" asked Shuka in a normal tone.

"Hum, I thought that it was more important to be here…" said Nanaka in her nonchalant tone; Shuka smiled wide, her cheeks bright red.

"Thank you… I saw… that Ainya didn't go…" said Shuka shyly.

 _HA! I knew it! Aina you genius!_

Nanaka blinked a few times.

"Well," she said and took a deep breath, "That's what I want to talk about…" said Nanaka in a serious tone; Shuka's smile faded.

"Shuka… what happened today, at the _Niconama_ , is something that I have to repeat…" started Nanaka softly, "and… I can't take to bear your tantrums every time I have to do it…"

Shuka pouted and made frowned cutely, she was about to say something, but Nanaka lifted her hand and stopped her.

"Let me finish…" said Nanaka softly, "The party was nice, the roast beef was delicious, but it felt weird because the party was held with seven members instead of nine; while we understand Anchan's motives, yours and Aina are unacceptable"

"Eh?..why—"

"Let me finish…" repeated Nanaka, Shuka bit her lips and nodded.

"We… hum… Aina and I had a talk" said Nanaka dryly, she could bet Shuka stopped breathing for a second, "She … She confessed to me…"

Shuka blinked a few times like in shock, she started to play with her hands, she was feeling a lot of things that Nanaka just couldn't put in words; this was hurting her…

"But I bet this is not new to you…" said Nanaka softly.

"Eh?… Why… why do… you… why do you think that…?" stuttered Shuka.

"C'mon, don't play the fool, you knew Aina had feelings for me…" said Nanaka while Shuka tightened her fits, "Sweetie, it's ok…" Shuka locked gazes with Nanaka; she had some tears gathered in her eyes.

"Of course I rejected her…" said Nanaka slowly; Shuka opened her eyes wide, "I love you… Shuka I'm with you…I don't want anyone else…"

Shuka closed her eyes with a soft sigh, a lonely tear escaped from her left eye.

"Why are you telling me this…?" asked Shuka, her voice cracked.

"Because, after she confessed and I rejected her, we talked," Nanaka extended her right hand to her to be held, she understood the motion and gave Nanaka her hand, they entwined their fingers, "Aina is willing to take a step to the side, for us to be happy…"

"But today—" tried Shuka.

"Shuka… she wants us to be happy and for the sake of that, she is willing to do whatever it takes… today she missed Aiai's birthday party to spare you the pain…"

"What?…why…?"

"Because she is like that, she knew that you were mad at me because of what we did on the broadcast... I'm sorry, I told them, and if you saw her in Aiai's picture, you will end up even angrier…"

Shuka looked to the floor in shame.

"Aina is a professional actress, we were doing our job today… and I told you about this…. you had been warned that we would do this sort of things..." said Nanaka softly.

"But! One thing is to warn, and the other is to see it live on camera!" said Shuka rising her voice a bit, "It's different from a picture too... Suwawa, I had to watch you hugging another person! Live!"

Nanaka nodded softly.

 _And you will have to see even more…_

"And you are ok with it?!" asked Shuka loud.

"Do I have another choice?… Shuka, you know this is hurting me too, I'm hurting you…and it's not 'another person', is Aina…" said Nanaka softly; Shuka opened her eyes even wider, like saying 'Aina is worse than anyone'.

"Sweetie…" called Nanaka softly; Shuka broke from her hand.

"Don't 'Sweetie' me…" said Shuka softly and with a pout, "I feel mad…"

"You are frustrated… I get it… "

"And you came all the way here, with the cold and snow… to tell me that?!" said Shuka outraged.

Nanaka blinked a few times, then sighed softly. She took her cup of tea and took a few long sips.

 _Ok, this is going to take more time than what I expected…_

 _It's ok... breath… let's count to 10… and start again…_

Nanaka left her cup, and looked at Shuka with her "Suwa face". This was a test; Shuka was testing Nanaka's infinite patience, and the only reason why these two were still together, was because Nanaka's love was straightly attached to her patience.

"Ok, Saito Shuka," started Nanaka with a strong tone,  
"Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to for the sake of the big plan; here the big plan is the 'Sunshine project', and for us to succeed as Aqours, the nine of us need to make some 'sacrifices'; like for example, Anchan needs to be more positive and start believing more in herself if she wants to be a better leader." Shuka nodded.

"Then, for me, if I want to move forward, I need to gain more stamina, train more in vocals, otherwise, I'll be left behind… It's not something I'm proud of, I have poor stamina and I need to be better, and if I need to sacrifice more sleeping hours, or social hours to get through it, then so be it…"

"Ok…" said Shuka with a confused voice.

"All those actions are individual efforts for the good of the big picture; we are nine in the group and we need to move as one… You got it?" asked Nanaka softly.

"Yes, I get it… in what ways does this have something to do with you hugging people?" asked Shuka with a frown.

"Alright, I'll get there… Shuka, as we need to do individual efforts, we need to do collective efforts too, production gave us a task to do, for me and Aina, and we NEED to do it, whether if we like it or not… I don't like it, and Aina is against it too—"

"Pfff yeah, right she is…"

"She is… and do you know why?…" asked Nanaka with strong tone; Shuka just rose one eyebrow.

"Because this is hurting YOU" Nanaka pointed her index at Shuka, she tightened her lips.

"I told you, Aina stepped to the side with me, she is no more interested in me in that way, and for the sake of Aqours, and the nine of us, she is willing to do her own 'sacrifice', that being left to the side…"

Shuka lifted her eyebrows.

"Does that look fair to you?" asked Nanaka with bitterness; Shuka couldn't say a thing.

"She missed Aiai's birthday because she didn't want to hurt YOU, and that's unacceptable!" said Nanaka raising her tone, "You didn't want to go to Aiai's because you were being a brat"

Shuka opened her eyes wide with her lips sealed, this was the first time Nanaka was scolding her this hard.

"You got mad about something you shouldn't, Shuka I NEED to do my job, we have already talked about this… this jealousy of yours is going to destroy Aqours!"

"What?… Why… Jesus…" mumbled Shuka.

"Your behavior made the group unstable; because the rest of the members see you being hurt, they teased Aina, and the whole situation made Aina take a decision such as moving to the side, to miss group activities, to feel rejected… To feel unsupported, just because we want to do our jobs and you are constantly complaining about it"

"Are you taking her side?…" asked Shuka softly.

"Shuka, there are no sides! If we want to move forward as a group we need to stick together, support each other!"

Shuka brought her hands to her face, maybe she was just realizing how foolish she was being.

"Aina is willing to love you too… and to support you, me…us…" finished Nanaka.

"I get it… I'm a fool" said Shuka hiding behind her hands.

Nanaka made a pause to drink a bit more of the tea.

"Today… you saw what we did on the stream… In the commodity of your house" started Nanaka softly; Shuka took her hands from her face, "Maybe the next time, you will have to see it right beside you… and you will need to act cool about it"

Shuka made a bitter expression but didn't say a thing, she was digesting all that information.

"Why I'm here and not in the party, it's because I was worried about you and this situation; being in something important as one of the members birthday, and not being the nine of us, felt wrong… and also I missed you tons" finished Nanaka with a shy smile.

"Aww… Osuwa… I'm… I'm ashamed…" said Shuka with sadness.

"Aina is a very sensitive person… she might look happy and weird… but she is really frail; this situation was hurting her too, she just can't stand hurting us…"

"But her stepping aside for us and missing group activities is not good either," said Shuka with sadness; Nanaka nodded.

"Yes, it's not good, so for the good of the big picture… all of us need to make 'sacrifices', in this case, you need to bear us and Aina has to suck in her feelings, but don't step too far from the side…" Nanaka giggled, Shuka smiled wide.

Both remained in silence a few seconds, Shuka gave Nanaka her wide smile.

"I'm glad you came then…" Shuka extended her hand to grab Nanaka's, but Nanaka withdrew her hands from the table, Shuka made a sad face.

"I want an apology…" said Nanaka in a strong tone.

Shuka had been a brat; she had also written hurtful things to Nanaka, she was giving her a hard time, and of course, she made Aina feel like crap, plus, hurt Aiai by not coming to her party because of "this". It was a little bit too much.

Shuka's smile faded, she closed her eyes slowly and took a deep breath.

"You are right…" she said softly, then looked straight into Nanaka's eyes, and with a serious tone spoke. "I'm really sorry Nanaka, I acted like a brat, you were right… I fucked it up again… and for that I'm really sorry…" and bowed.

"Ok… what about Aina? Or Aiai?" asked Nanaka dryly.

"I'll apologize to them too… I was wrong, my bad…" said Shuka still bowing.

"Good!" said Nanaka and took her cup again; Shuka rose and looked at Nanaka with a sad smile.

"Gosh, I'm sorry Suwawa, you being stuck with a stupid kid like me…" said Shuka softly.

Nanaka blinked a few times and left her cup on the table.

"Hey… come here…" said Nanaka spreading her arms.

"Eh…?"

Nanaka moved back, supporting herself on the bed and spreading her legs, inviting Shuka to sit in front of her.

Shuka smiled wide and moved towards her, sitting right where she was pointed to, Nanaka hugged her tightly.

"You are my stupid kid, and I love you," said Nanaka softly into Shuka's ear, Shuka shivered and grabbed Nanaka's arms.

"I love you too Nana-chan…"

Nanaka giggled.

"I might have hugged Aina today, but it didn't feel as good as I'm doing it right now…" said Nanaka in a husky tone.

Shuka shivered again and slightly turned her head to Nanaka, they locked gazes, and then they kissed. Softly, slowly, taking their time to seal their love one more time, and to enjoy each other's lips, taste, and presence.

They stayed like that as long as they could, whether if it was kissing each other's lips, or just cuddling; Nanaka could feel the warmth from Shuka's body, and after being in the cold and snow, that felt so damn good.

"Are you going to stay?…" asked Shuka softly, still enjoying Nanaka's embrace and touches.

"I... I don't know… Can I?" asked Nanaka shyly, of course, that wasn't in her plans, she only wanted to talk to Shuka, and if she opened her door to talk, then that was enough, what happened next, she would figure out later…

"Of course you can… Please stay?…" said Shuka with a lovely tone.

"Hum, if it's not a problem…" said Nanaka tightening her embrace, Shuka shivered once again.

"Of course it's not… You know I love to have you here… Besides, it has been a while… you and I… you know…" said Shuka shyly.

Nanaka rose her eyebrows.

"That sounds lovely…but, eh, Shuka we can't do it today, with your siblings here…"

"Well... maybe we should go and take a bath…" suggested Shuka huskily.

"A bath…eh?…" asked Nanaka confused, what was the difference…?

"You know, we can shower together… I can scrub your back... or stay like this in the tub..." continued Shuka.

"Hum…" Nanaka licked her lips.

"I think it's soundproofed too—" Shuka was cut by Nanaka's lips.

They were lost in another hot and soft kiss until Nanaka broke it.

"Let's go and take a bath then…" said Nanaka huskily; Shuka gave her a bright and wide smile.

With their hands entwined they stood up and went to the bathroom.

It was a nice way to end what seemed a tiring and long day but sure was worth it. Thanks to the events of that day and night, the effort of Nanaka's infinite patience, and Aina's actions, Shuka had finally understood the situation; how their actions were not something isolated, they moved as a group, if one of them flinched, the eight other girls would feel the punch.

If she kept her complaining constantly about the NanaAinya task, the rest of the members would continue teasing doing harm, that way everybody lost. It wasn't worth it.

And finally, Shuka had understood that.

It was pretty clear for Nanaka to see that a few days later at the opening of Numazu's Gamers store, where Aina and Shuka had been so friendly to each other, that they even had shown good goofy chemistry to fool around, it was almost kind of annoying too.

But it warmed Nanaka's heart to feel that at least, her relationship with Shuka was taking this relaxed course, and her proximity with Aina had a deep friendship and professional connection. It eased her mind too.

Balance was everything.

Knowing that the Sunshine project was moving forward smoothly and that in her personal life, finally, she had some pace.

-0oo0- 

* * *

Notes:

I'm curious about that roast beef too...

Well, there's no R18 scene in this chapter! I'm wondering if I should make one special chapter just to add the lemon haha...  
-/-

Thanks for the comments and fav we always appreciate any sign of love!  
Peace out!


	8. Chapter 8

Notes:

Hi, Misha here!  
Finally a chapter on time!  
I highly recommend reading Masquerade ch09 to understand this chapter because happen in between so you might get a little bit lost.  
Also, this chapter is R18, because of all the mature scenes I didn't write in the last chapter so this chapter is hot.  
You have been warned!  
Please enjoy!  
Cheers!

* * *

Lies Under a Mask

Chapter 8

—-**0. April 2016. 0**—

 **It was painful, it was breaking them, they desired each other just too much. But it wasn't something entirely physical; of course, Nanaka missed Shuka's body, touch, and essence, but right now she was feeling more in love with her, learning that Shuka had finally understood what Nanaka required to do for her job, her comprehension, and almost her blessing.**

 **She just couldn't take it anymore, she wanted her, she desired her, right there, in that freaking moment.** **Inside Nanaka's mind, a last glimpse of sense showed up telling her the wise words from her leader; "There wasn't any safer place for them and their forbidden love than the changing room".** **So without breaking their embrace, Nanaka grabbed Shuka's shirt and moved them inside the changing room while locking their lips in a desperate and a passionate kiss.**

 **The last thing she heard was the door closing behind them, then nothing else mattered.**

It was like a drug, she felt addicted, out of control and incredibly horny.

She pushed Shuka towards the first row of lockers she could, making a loud thump; Shuka separated her lips from Nanaka to moan, but Nanaka didn't allow her to, so she stuck herself more onto Shuka's body, grabbing her lips once again and putting her right thigh between Shuka's legs.

They started to get lost in a crazy and messy wet kiss; Shuka's hands started to fondle Nanaka's back, moving faster to her neck and getting lost in Nanaka's silky hair, messing around her ponytail, while Nanaka's hand started to fondle Shuka's tight abs, feeling her sticky and sweaty clothes…

She wanted more; Shuka wanted more, they were completely lost into each other's bodies, kisses, bites, and their tongues playing with each other…

Shuka removed Nanaka's scrunchy and dropped it anywhere, while starting to rock her hips against Nanaka's thigh; Nanaka moved her left hand up to grope Shuka's right breast, while her right hand grabbed the hem of Shuka's shirt, her clothes were totally in her way and she needed to remove that immediately…

She was halfway done with Shuka's shirt when she heard a loud and angry scold…

"GUYS GUYS!" they heard," SUWA NANAKA, SAITO SHUKA! STOP RIGHT NOW!"

Nanaka withdrew her hands off Shuka and slowly lifted them as if she had been caught in a crime scene; while at the same time, Shuka stopped messing with Nanaka's hair.

"Throw them some cold water please!" shouted King.

"Get a Room!" shouted Aikyan; Aiai giggled.

Nanaka slowly departed from Shuka's lips, both locking lustful gazes, panting hard, then Nanaka felt like some huge force grabbed her from behind and abruptly separated her body from Shuka's; she could clearly feel something missing on her thigh, on her now wet thigh…

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" She heard the loud and angry tone again, this time she could recognize it clearly; Arisa was mad, and she had just grabbed Nanaka's shirt and fiercely pulled it, and her, away from Shuka.

Nanaka panted again and looked to her left to see Arisa's angry face.  
It felt unreal.

She looked at Shuka; her back was still against the lockers, her lips swollen, panting, her breath quite elaborate, her shirt showing a bit of her belly; clearly, Shuka was in a messy but so sexy shape, Shuka even licked her lips suggestively.

Nanaka's eyes widened, she wanted to keep kissing her, so she tried to go back to her, but that force stopped her again.

"DON'T! Don't you think about it…" said Arisa once again.  
"Guys, seriously?" asked Rikako coming to the scene to see if Shuka was ok, they locked gazes, while Rikako gave Shuka a concerned look, Shuka just smiled wide. Rikako was half undressed.  
"Didn't you hear us?" asked Rikako looking at Nanaka.

 _Hear_ _them?_ … _Why_ _are_ _they_ _here_?… _They're_ _in_ _the_ _way_ …

"Of course they didn't, they were just a bit too busy…" said Aiai with some giggles, "Guys, really?"  
"Now I get the 'active kids' thingie, Suwawa you lewd..." said King in an amused tone

Nanaka blinked a few times trying to control herself, she was indeed feeling very hot, her breath elaborate, and she was feeling very needy; she looked quickly around to see Aikyan and Aiai enveloped in their towels, King in her undies and Arisa halfway dressed.

"I… gee—" said Shuka closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, "That…that was intense…" she said with her wide smile, then she arranged her shirt into place.

"Intense?…" repeated Arisa; Nanaka felt that Arisa released her grip on the shirt and moved towards Shuka, "You think this is a game? That this is what?… You think that because you two are together, you can come inside and screw each other?!"

Shuka's smile faded into a sad face, Arisa went closer, her voice increasing a few levels.

"We have talked about this, you fools, DECENCY! There are more people in this changing room, we don't want to see you two doing your shit, so please—"

"Shut up!" cut in Nanaka behind her.

Silence hung thick in the air, then some of the members made drowned gasps.  
Arisa indeed stopped scolding Shuka, and slowly turned around to face Nanaka; her face was a poem.

Arisa was so angry, that she stopped being scary anymore, her frown made her face look even funny, but Nanaka needed to play it cool, so she had her "Suwa face" on.

 _No_ _one_ _scolds_ _my_ _Kid_ _but_ _me_ …

"Excuse me?" said Arisa with the angriest tone ever heard.

"Just shut up already," said Nanaka looking at her with her serious "Suwa face". Nanaka with her hair all disheveled and her serious face looked scarier than Arisa.

Arisa moved a bit towards Nanaka with a heavy foot, she was about to say something when Nanaka cut her off.

"And don't you ever touch me again." said Nanaka in such a dry low tone that made it Arisa shiver a bit.  
"Unbelievable…" muttered Arisa looking at Nanaka with anger and disapproval.

"Hey hey!" interrupted Anchan cutting into the scene, "Girls girls… C'mon, stop this…"  
Nanaka moved her eyes to look at Anchan, who gasped because of this; Anchan was just in her undies, orange undies… with _Mikan_ stamps. It was so childish, and yet so innocent, that it gave Nanaka a hard time to maintain her angry "Suwa Face".

"Anchan, don't deny that this went too far…" said Rikako getting close to Nanaka to return her forgotten scrunchie.

Nanaka said a soft "Thank you" to Rikako

"Yes... maybe it was…" said Anchan with a shy tone, "Suwa-san, please… I know I said that this was a safe place, but… Ok, for kisses and hugs…"

"Not to fuck her here, right in front of our eyes!" said Aikyan.  
Then a loud thump was heard and every gaze turned to the other side of the room; Aina just had closed her locker and walked with an angry pace towards the showers, round up in her purple towel.

"Are you happy?" asked Arisa with a dry tone towards Nanaka; she looked at her with her "Suwa face".

 _She stepped to the side, this is not my problem!_

"Let's chill…" said Rikako with a shy smile.

"Yes yes, let's put this issue to the side…" said Anchan with a shy smile, "Everybody can have a slip, right?"

"I'm sorry…" said Shuka walking towards the rest of the members, "We did wrong…"

Nanaka made a bitter face; Shuka was apologizing first? Shuka was surely acting weird today.

"I'm sorry…" said Nanaka recovering her soft tone, "We just let our desires out…"

"Geez— try to get a room next time…" said King.

"Put your desires in a leash… back home…" said Aikyan.

Nanaka tightened her teeth in anger; they talked as if this was easy, like if she had planned it, or if this was easier to control.

"We didn't want to upset you guys, we are sorry…" said Nanaka in a soft tone looking at Shuka; she nodded.

Both bowed and the girls stood in silence for a few seconds, murmured a few "ok", and then just returned to their duties.

"I Think I'll have like a trauma…" said King taking out her towel.

"Well, it was sexy too…" said Aiai giggling again, and moving towards the showers.

"You weirdo…" said Aikyan towards Aiai while following her.

"Ok! Everything's fine then!" said Anchan with a clap, "Let's return to our own business…" Rikako returned to her locker to finish undressing; "First years" got lost into the showers, and Arisa stood beside Nanaka; they locked gazes.

"We will talk later… remember you have a live broadcast with me and Aina in a few more hours…" said Arisa in her diligent tone.

Nanaka blinked a few times but didn't say a thing.

"I hope you take responsibility for your actions…" said Arisa moving to her locker to continue her duty.

 _Is she talking about Aina…? Why does she protect her so much?… Aina, you stepped to the side… this was just collateral damage..._

Nanaka sighed softly; she turned around and walked to her locker, meeting Shuka on the way, of course, their lockers were next to each other. Shuka gave her a wide smile and giggled.

"That was close…" she said softly.

"My… we were so reckless…" said Nanaka softly, opening her locker.

"He—Yeah, but I must say that I feel hornier now... seeing you so badass against Arisha..." said Shuka opening her locker, "My, you are so sexy when you are angry..."

Nanaka felt her ears turning wild red, her heart pounding fast and hornier indeed, maybe that was why Shuka liked to make Nanaka angry? Because she looked sexy?...

"No one scolds you but me..." said Nanaka in a low tone leaving her scrunchie inside the locker.

"Yes…sorry… I—"

"Don't apologize to me…" said Nanaka interrupting her, "What happened before, we both did it…it's not your fault"

"But…Osuwa…" called Shuka shyly.

"I know, we shouldn't have done it," said Nanaka taking off her sweaty shirt and leaving it inside the locker too, then looked at Shuka; her sight was glued on Nanaka's body.

"What?" asked Nanaka.

Shuka blinked a few times and made a wide smile.

"This is hard…" said Shuka looking at the ceiling and biting her lips while making little cute jumps.

"Eh?"

"Osuwa, do we need to take a shower?…" asked Shuka shyly, looking at her with a coy smile.

"Shuka, you can go home and take a whole bath; I have a live broadcast in a few hours, and clearly I can't be all sweaty and such…" said Nanaka in an amused tone taking out her shoes and socks.

"No, we agreed to have lunch, remember?" said Shuka taking off her shirt.

"Yes, I remember…" said Nanaka and stopped to admire Shuka's body. Nanaka felt weak in her knees.  
"I…I get why it's hard…" said Nanaka shyly, both locked gazes.

There was pure and clear lust in their gazes, and it was somehow unbearable. Both were there half dressed, still hot and horny about their last encounter, being there in the middle of the changing room, resisting so much the urge to jump onto each other...

"I… I think we need to hurry…" said Nanaka closing her eyes and shaking her head to remove the lewd thoughts, "If we want to grab a good spot to watch the ' _Hanami_ '…"

"Yes yes…. you are right," said Shuka hurrying up to undress.

In the next minutes, Nanaka tried to be like a robot and undress without (or trying), to not look at Shuka's soon to be naked body, she could tell that Shuka was equally stressed about it. Especially when Nanaka took off her undies and wrapped herself in her towel. She removed her contacts and took her stuff to shower, gave a small glance towards Shuka who was almost finished and closed her locker.

"Well, see you when you are done." said Nanaka moving faster towards the showers, she heard a soft 'k'!" from Shuka.

She could tell that everybody was already in the showers, they were the only ones left, so the shower stalls were almost all occupied.

Nanaka blinked a few times, between the steam, the humidity and the fact that she didn't have her contacts on, it was difficult to tell who was who in the stalls, also there were no doors on them, she could only see a lot of pale butts.

The place was noisy too, between the constant running water, and the girls talking from one stall to another.

 _Sweet Buttery Pancakes… Being horny, restrained, and in a place full of…naked girls…_

Nanaka blinked a few times and moved towards the end of the stalls looking for an empty one. The last one was busy, but the one next to it was empty, so she took it.

She left her towel in a hanger and entered the stall to first run the cold water; she needed to cool down a bit. Then left her stuff close and went into the shower.

Feeling the cold water run over her, she came to realize how tired she really was.

That day they started early showing them the new practice room, the one that µ's used to use; of course, that was something that had made the girls go insane.

But before Nanaka could try that new room, the Chief had asked AZALEA members to join him (and his assistants), in a small brainstorming meeting, where they discussed what to do with the Unit.  
Production was actually asking them what kind of Subunit they wanted to be, what kind of songs they wanted to sing and such. It was interesting but tiring as well, mostly because Nanaka and Arisa needed to leash up King and her dorky quotes.

Nanaka and Arisa actually made a good team, and determined that AZALEA should be a "Romantic" but with beat Subunit.

Later they had come back to practice. Production decided that they would be holding an event On July 31st in Numazu, a Live And Talk event, where they would sing 3.5 songs, the 3 songs they already had, plus the opening for the Anime.

Learning a new choreography was hard due to constantly trying to memorize new movements, Nanaka had enough with 3, just the thought of adding more made her feel tired.

Of course, practice didn't last long and the Lead teacher set them free early, because one, it was a Saturday, and two, "Third Years" would hold a _Niconama_ that evening, so they needed to save up some energy. Of course, Nanaka felt her soul leaving her body after practice.

So they were heading back from practice when Shuka waited for Nanaka in the hallway, talked to her about the _Niconama_ and almost gave Nanaka her "blessing" to do her job with Aina, even if that meant to hug her again, live on camera.

This made Nanaka incredible happy; after every fight, conversation and discussion, Shuka had finally understood that Nanaka's heart belonged to her and her relationship with Aina was merely professional and that's it, that this was her job and Shuka was respecting it.

Nanaka's heart couldn't feel happier, more full of joy, so she couldn't stand to be so close to Shuka and not kiss her, also, both missed each other just too much… And their reckless behavior had ended in a one big scene with the members...

And there she was, still horny, trying to cool down, but it seemed that it was an impossible task, because no matter what, Shuka was still filling her mind.  
She grabbed her shampoo and sighed.

 _This feels so hard! Maybe we should skip lunch while watching the 'Hanami' and go to a hotel and fuck until I have to return for the Nama... I can't bear thi—_

"Osuwa..." she heard softly at her back.

Of course, the only person who called her like that was Shuka, so she was clearly standing behind her.

Nanaka slightly turned around to lock gazes with Shuka; she was peeping out from one side of her stall, and she could tell at the very first second their gazes locked, that Shuka was aroused; her nipples became really hard.

Nanaka was under the shower, somehow the cold water wasn't doing its job; she felt hotter than ever.

"Shu—Shuka…" she whispered with her eyes opened wide like two fried eggs

The stall wasn't that deep between the faucets and the entrance, and because she was showering with cold water, there was no fog to interrupt her sight on Shuka's naked body. Well, the same thing could be said about Shuka's vision; she had a complete view of Nanaka's rear.

"I... I forgot my shampoo..." said Shuka softly and in a quiet way, it was kind of difficult for Nanaka to hear because of the intense noise from the showers, "Can...can I borrow yours...?"

 _Did she? Really?... Who cares!_

"Sure Sweetie..." said Nanaka with a shy voice turning to the faucet, she was about to take some of the shampoo for herself and after pass the bottle to Shuka, when she was surprised by two strong arms in a tight embrace.

They stood quiet and still for what seemed a full minute. Feeling the cold water falling over them. Nanaka struggled about what the hell to do now, Shuka's body was sticking to her back, she could totally feel Shuka's aroused nipples, Shuka's now wet body making contact with hers, her breathing becoming hot and unsteady...

 _I'm sorry Aqours, we can't take it anymore..._

Nanaka put back the shampoo bottle and turned on the hot water while closing the cold one; there was no use anyway, they were just to horny to cool down just with water. They needed each other. Period.

"Are you sure Shuka...?" murmured Nanaka, feeling how the hot water was building up some steam.

Shuka tightened her embrace and went straightly to Nanaka's right ear, she bit her earlobe and huskily said "I want you Nanaka..."

And that was enough for Nanaka to lose all her senses.

She turned around breaking Shuka's embrace and grabbed her puffed cheeks to lock their lips in a passionate kiss under the shower.

Somehow all the noise faded and the only thing she could focus on was kissing Shuka, taste her lips, feel her wet skin, play with her tongue, feel her wet body sticking to Shuka's and get lost in her love.

Shuka started to fondle Nanaka's body, her curious hands touching every inch of her skin with eagerness, from her rear to her head, entwining her fingers in Nanaka's hair.

Shuka, without departing from Nanaka's lips, moved to the side and out of the water to push Nanaka towards the tiled walls; Nanaka let out a gasp, which was cut by Shuka's kisses and a strategically thrusted knee, between Nanaka's legs, Shuka was indeed a fast learner…

Nanaka understood clearly; Shuka was taking control of the situation, she was more eager to make Nanaka feel good, and she would let _her_ _kid_ do what she pleased.

So Nanaka just encircled her arms around Shuka's neck and kept kissing her lovingly, deeply, desperately and softly, trying to enjoy every inch of _her_ Shuka…

But Shuka wasn't that patient and kept touching Nanaka's body; her left hand groped Nanaka's right breast, while her right hand went down to find Nanaka's thigh and caressed it, then Shuka started to move her hips to start making friction between her thigh and Nanaka's core.

Nanaka departed from Shuka's lips and gasped, which was intended as a moan.

"Shhh, the members are around…" whispered Shuka with a malicious smile and capturing Nanaka's lips once again, but Nanaka started to rock her hips too, she needed more friction…And Shuka knew that.

She continued kissing her intensely, while with her left hand she started to play with Nanaka's aroused nipple, and her right hand started to search for Nanaka's core.

Nanaka separated from Shuka to gasp and whimper softly.  
"Shu—Shuka…I need more…" begged Nanaka, somehow feeling the friction and the kisses weren't enough.

"I know…me too…" said Shuka with a wide smile, "Try to keep quiet…"

"I'll try—uhmmmmmm!" tried Nanaka moving her right hand to her mouth, trying to suppress her moans, Shuka had just inserted two fingers inside her.

"Sorry, I may have to skip the teasing…." said Shuka huskily into Nanaka's left ear getting closer, sticking her body more onto Nanaka, giving her a weird sensation, between Shuka's hot body and the cold tiles on her back

"Mmm my, Nanaka, you are so tight…" said Shuka still with her husky voice, Nanaka had to suppress another moan, but Shuka was determined to make Nanaka feel good, no matter if all Aqours members were there and might hear them.

She started to move her fingers at a quick peace while still groping Nanaka's left breast, Shuka saw that Nanaka's mouth was occupied by her right hand trying hard to suppress her moans, meaning that no more kisses were there to be offered, so she started kissing Nanaka's wet neck, and trace Nanaka's body with her tongue, until she reach her right breast, where she captured Nanaka's nipple with her teeth and tongue.

Nanaka's hips were rocking without mercy against Shuka's fingers and hand, making some wet sounds that Nanaka hoped could be camouflaged by the running shower.

She just couldn't take it, she was almost at the edge of going crazy. Shuka started to suck harder on her nipple; Nanaka's moan escaped from her lips and hand.

Nanaka lifted her left leg and locked it on Shuka's hip, so she could go deeper inside her; Shuka got the hint and started to move her fingers deeper, faster, and curving them to give more sensations to Nanaka, making her moans even more difficult to suppress by her hand.

Shuka suddenly stopped. Nanaka opened her eyes to see what had happened, she also stopped moving her hips.

Shuka withdrew her fingers from Nanaka, making her gasp and locked gazes with her; then slowly brought those wet and sticky fingers to her mouth, tasting them.

Shuka took her time to enjoy every taste from her fingers without breaking eye contact; she could only look at Shuka astonished, who had actually stopped fucking her to taste her, not even allowing her to finish.

Nanaka put down her leg in embarrassment; they were in a public place after all, and there she was, showing everything…

"You are so wet…" said Shuka finishing licking her fingers, " I think I'm gonna have lunch right now…"

"Eh?!" snapped Nanaka panting hard and feeling her lips swollen, "Shu—Shuka… we…can't…" whispered Nanaka desperately.

But Shuka just didn't listen to her; she moved to the faucets and turned off the hot water. Nanaka blinked a few times in this "moment of peace". All the noise was fading, it seemed that the members were getting out of their respective stalls.

Then Shuka turned on the cold water once again.

"Sorry, I was burning my booty...and back..." said Shuka shyly; of course all this time, the hot water had been falling over Shuka's back.

Nanaka's breathing was very elaborate; her back stuck to the tiles, she nodded.

Shuka gave her a coy smile and went closer to her, trapping her lips in another wet kiss; she just couldn't help but frown a bit, there was something about tasting herself that she just didn't like.

But Shuka was way ahead of that and continued that intense kiss, giving Nanaka's lips so much attention, biting them, sucking on them, introducing her playful tongue, until Shuka decided to go further...

Shuka quickly started to go down, kissing and tracing with her tongue on Nanaka's wet body, until reaching her navel and giving Nanaka some cute little kisses.

"I adore you…you know that right?" said Shuka softly with a cute tone and looking up to met Nanaka's gaze.

Nanaka was speechless, she just nodded softly and shyly; Shuka smiled wide at her and squatted.

 _Oh_ _My!_

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, that only meant one thing, and both knew it, but before Nanaka could react about anything, Shuka gave her a powerful kiss on her hip bone and disassembled Nanaka's sense complete.

She bit her lips suppressing a moan and arching her back; that was a weak spot that Shuka had found out not some time ago, and it was like a switch, after teasing that spot, Nanaka was at her total mercy.

And it was just like that; Shuka had free access to her core and started devouring Nanaka out, mercilessly. Shuka's left hand was on Nanaka's rear grabbing her tight, while her right hand was teasing Nanaka's hip bone making pressure on it.

Nanaka started to rock her hips fast, her fingers sinking deeper into Shuka's wet hair, lightly clawing her skin.

Shuka's tongue was madness, it was everywhere and in the right spots inside Nanaka's core; Nanaka was biting her lips, trying to suppress her moans, whimpers, and grunts. It was hard, but it felt delicious.

Shuka started to tease Nanaka's clit with that crazy tongue of hers, sucking it, moving it faster; sending electric sensations all over her.

"Shu—uhm...—Ah!…Shu—Shuka…Dee—deeper…" said Nanaka with difficulty, but trying to keep herself still and in a "quiet" state, and trying to hold that standing position, so she couldn't help but to open her eyes a bit for the lack of balance.

Then, she felt her heart just stop.

Her eyes widened, while at the same time, Shuka inserted two fingers inside her; she caught Aina in the entrance of the shower stall, wrapped in her purple tower, with her eyes wide in shock and frozen like a statue; it seemed that Aina was the one in the last stall beside them, she had just finished and was returning to the changing room, when she _saw_...

Of course, that stall was in the way, and being there in an open stall with cold water, no steam could have ever cover them up; Nanaka and Aina locked gazes, shocked faces.

 _Aina…Aina…_

 _Aina is watching….she is watching me….she is watching this….!_

Nanaka closed her eyes tight, bit her lips hard, suppressing maybe her best orgasm ever, tightened her grip on Shuka's hair, arched her back and came so damn hard that she felt she might faint.

Only the sound of the water falling from the shower could be heard; Nanaka's breath was very elaborate and her knees were shaking, but someone was grabbing her not letting her fall.

Nanaka felt weak, all her strength long gone from that orgasm, she felt cold and defenseless…  
She felt some soft kisses on her belly, they were given with so much tenderness that she felt that her strength was coming back again to her body because of that act of love.

She started to caress Shuka's hair softly, and slowly opened her eyes to greet a now kneeling Shuka with a wide smile, looking up to her while hugging her legs.

"My, are you ok Nana- _chan_?…" asked Shuka with a coy smile, "You came so much…"

Nanaka blinked a few times, trying to gather herself, then lifted her sight to where Aina had been standing a few seconds ago…

"Oh my…" said Nanaka with a panicked face and panting hard.

"Eh?…yeah…you ok?" asked Shuka blinked and turned her gaze towards Shuka; she was licking her lips.

"Are...are you?" asked Nanaka shyly.

"Of course, thanks for the treat..." said Shuka licking her lips once again, "Though, you were strong about your grip on my head..." she said giggling.

"Sorry, it was...intense..." finished Nanaka; she had now a mental dilemma, should she tell Shuka about Aina peeping inside the stall...?

Shuka giggled and stood up with a gasp; that position must have been hard to keep for all that time. But Shuka seemed happy, seemed satisfied. Of course, she had given Nanaka a hell of an orgasm.

But it wasn't just Shuka; Aina was there too...looking at her, seeing how Shuka was eating her out, her rocking her hips against Shuka's face; she probably saw her upper body too, her aroused nipples; Nanaka in complete and pure ecstasy.

Before she realized, Nanaka was horny once again, it seemed that she had found out about a new kink of her own; the thought of Aina watching her sent her to the clouds and above. She liked that sensation, even though it would cost Aina's heart, and maybe friendship.

But, then again, Aina had stepped to the side...

Nanaka grabbed Shuka's cheeks and kissed her deeply, not minding that she could taste herself; Shuka answered the kiss with equal passion, encircling her arms around Nanaka's neck, they stood kissing each other softly and passionately for at least a minute, when Shuka broke the kiss.

"My, Nana- _chan_ , you are still horny…" said Shuka with a giggle.

"How can I resist you…? You are here, wet, naked—" Shuka cut Nanaka off with a soft kiss.

"Yes, but it's getting late…and we still need to shower…" said Shuka breaking the hug, but with a cocky smile, Nanaka blinked a few times while watching Shuka move towards the faucet.

Of course, they had wasted so much time in serving Nanaka as an appetizer.

Nanaka tried to pay more attention to her surroundings, everything seemed to be quieter; this could only mean that all the members were out in the changing room getting ready to continue their day.

Nanaka smirked, that also meant that they were alone in the showers. She fixed her sight on Shuka's back; Shuka was taking shampoo from the bottle and was just starting to wash her hair, but Nanaka's gaze was glued on Shuka's rear.

"Have you thought of something in particular for lunch?" asked Shuka without care while scrubbing her hair.

Nanaka blinked a few times and smiled maliciously; she was still feeling horny, and being with Shuka in the same stall, naked, wet and aroused was dangerous. Besides, she was used to taking the lead in their sexual dynamic, but lately, Shuka had been bolder about it and taking the lead. Not that Nanaka was complaining, but the only moment she used to take the lead was when she needed to "punish" Shuka and play her kink.

 _That's not how I want to transmit my love for her…_

Nanaka got closer to Shuka, sticking her body to hers and hugged her lovingly from behind, her hands surrounded Shuka's waist.

"I want you…" said Nanaka huskily into her ear, Shuka shivered.

"Eh?.. but… Osuwa we can—mmm…" stopped Shuka abruptly, holding in a whimper.

"I'm not asking you…" said Nanaka in a serious and dominating tone, while with her right hand started to touch Shuka's groin, and her left hand was busy on Shuka's left breast.

"But...but—mmmfff" mumbled Shuka, and unconsciously moved her rear to stick it to Nanaka, and her torso towards the faucets, the water now falling on her back.

"You are so wet Shuka…" said Nanaka still in her serious and dominating tone, while playing with Shuka's wet core, "I think I should take this responsibility…"

"But— I'm…mmm Suwa—….geee—Nana…Nanaka…" Shuka tried to stop her, but her body was being more honest than her words; Shuka was now bent towards the faucet, almost giving Nanaka her rear in silver platter, well, it was kinda like that.

"You are not being honest with me Shuka…" called Nanaka huskily, speeding up her fingers in her teasing task, "You say 'no', but here you are…and you are getting wetter…"

Indeed, Nanaka could clearly hear how the stall was getting filled with Shuka's wet arousal sounds and her soft whimpers and grunts, it was making Nanaka hornier than before.

"This…this is your fault…" Shuka tried to say and spreading her legs more for Nanaka, and leaning on the tiles "You…you were so delicious…" finished Shuka looking back to lock gazes with Nanaka; she was so embarrassed, so cute, so aroused, that Nanaka bit her lips in pure desire.

Shuka was so wet, so horny and that disposed for Nanaka to take her right there, never minding if the members were out there; the mere memory of her being eaten out in Aina's presence lit a fire inside Nanaka's heart.

What if one of the members came back to the showers to see if they were still alive and caught them in this indecorous position? What If Aina came back and saw this? Shuka bent to the faucet, leaning on the tiles with all her rear at Nanaka's disposal.

Nanaka just couldn't take it, she bit her lips with more strength, grabbed Shuka's butt with her left hand and inserted 2 fingers inside Shuka's core with her right hand; Shuka moaned.

 _Fuck, fuck them, if they want to come, then so be it, if they want to watch…then…_

But her train of thought was lost in that moment; feeling Shuka's inside with her fingers was an incredible sensation, so she started to move faster, Shuka started to rock her hips too, whimper, grunt and moan.

Nanaka didn't say a thing if Shuka moaned or not, the worst-case scenario was that Arisa would pop into the stall to yell at them, but to what use? They were already fucking, and this time they were "alone", there was some kind of privacy in the showers, right?

"My, Shuka…you are so hot…" said Nanaka still with her husky tone and moving up her pace a bit faster.…

Shuka didn't say a thing, she was just too busy rocking her hips and grunting; it seemed that she was trying to be a little bit quiet on her moans.

That was ecstasy; watching Shuka lose herself into pleasure, trying to lean more into the tiles, rising her butt more, and her moans escaping. It was delicious. Nanaka started to pant in arousal as well.

"Shuka-chan?!" They heard.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and looked to her back without stopping her movements; fortunately, no one was there peeping into the stall, but surely someone was in the shower section. And according to the voice, it was Anchan.

Nanaka returned her sight to Shuka to find her head turned around to face Nanaka, she looked at her with a panicked expression, her eyes wide and biting her lips

"I'm not going to stop," said Nanaka to Shuka.

"Eh?—ah~!…" moaned Shuka returning her sight to the tiles.

"Are you ok?!" shouted Anchan, the voice seemed to be closer.

Nanaka looked at Shuka with a worried expression, she just simply couldn't stop _doing_ Shuka.

Shuka turned her head to lock gazes with Nanaka once again, both bit their lips.

"Eh…" tried Shuka, but a soft moan and grunt escaped out of her mouth, "I'm…ok!" she said with a difficult voice.

"Eh? Really?" asked Anchan in her innocent voice.

"Ye—yeahAH~!" moaned Shuka.

"Suwawa are you here too?!" asked Anchan.

 _Dammit, this girl… coming around … gee!_

"Ye—Yes…" said Nanaka and Nanaka locked gazes once again.

"Anchan!" they heard, that voice was from Rikako, "You should…let them finish…"

"Eh? Aren't they showering?…" asked Anchan with her innocent voice again.

"That's why you should let them finish…" said Rikako with a troubled voice.

Nanaka started to move faster.

"You heard them; we need to finish…" said Nanaka in serious voice, while inserting another finger inside Shuka; Shuka bit her lips and faced the tiles again, rocking her hips faster too.

"Anchan you should come back here!" they heard King's voice.

"You might regret it if you don't!" quoted Aikyan in the distance.

"Eh?… Shukashuu, are you gonna take long? We thought about having lunch together, are you coming?" asked Anchan, who seemed to have stopped halfway to the stall, "Suwawa you are invited too of course!"

Shuka turned her head fast again to face Nanaka; she had a troubled expression.

"Eh!…Sorry, AnchAH!…I made plAH!ns…" tried Shuka biting her lips, " With…Mmmm!"

"Anchan! She will go out with me!" said Nanaka with her breath a bit elaborate.

"Oh…" they heard Anchan say.

"Anchan, leave them alone…" they heard, this time it was Aiai, "Seems that those lovebirds need some time alone…"

"Eh? Really…?... Mou! Ok…" said Anchan in a cute tone.

"Oh..my...An—chAH!…" mumbled Shuka between gasps and whimpers.

Nanaka stopped listen to what was happening outside the stall and concentrated her efforts in making Shuka come, so she started to move her fingers fast and getting deeper.

It didn't take long for Shuka to moan, releasing herself. And she wasn't quiet about it.

The cold water fell over the two naked bodies. Nanaka was hugging Shuka tightly yet softly under the shower to keep her steady after that intense orgasm. Shuka's knees were shivering, but Nanaka was giving her a lot of love for her to recover, she was giving Shuka cute and tender kisses on her forehead and cheeks.

"You ok Sweetie?…" asked Nanaka when she saw that Shuka was opening her sleepy eyes.

"My, That was….intense…" said Shuka shyly.

"Yes… there's this thing about doing it with more people around…" said Nanaka between giggles."

We should do it more often then…" giggled Shuka locked gazes, smiled softly to each other, and kissed deeply.

They finally turned the hot water on and finished (or started), to take the damn shower and washing their hair. They fooled around, helped each other scrubbing their backs, and Nanaka even had her hair washed by Shuka, even if it was a little bit awkward because of the height difference.

Both left the showers enveloped in their respective towels and their hands entwined. They reached the changing room to find it almost empty.

Rikako was seating on the bench in the middle of the changing room with her phone. She was fully dressed, it was clear that she was waiting for them. She rose her sight when she heard the two girls coming back from the showers.

Rikako made an apologetic smile towards them. Nanaka blinked a few times, was Rikako there to scold them?

"So, everybody left…?" asked Shuka, of course, knowing the answer.

"Yeah, 'First Years' said they wanted to try a restaurant nearby…" said Rikako putting her phone away, "Anchan decided to go somewhere else… and I'm going out with Aina-san and Arisa"

"And you are here…for?" asked Nanaka bluntly.

"Eh…I'm concerned…" said Rikako in her sweet tone, "Girls," she started to say while standing up, "Maybe I'm not the leader, or maybe I'm not the one who needs to tell you this, maybe I'm not even qualified… and you won't care a damn about it… but I'm the oldest of the members, and I think you should take my advice on this…" Rikako paused to look at both girls, Nanaka was with her "Suwa face" while Shuka with a sad smile.

Of course, this was a scold. Maybe not an "Arisa type scold ", but Rikako surely would complain about their behavior.

"I know both of you are madly in love, but, you can't have sex in the showers with us on the other side of the wall…" said Rikako bluntly and raw. "We...Shukashuu…we heard you… Don't you have any shame?" asked Rikako softly.

Nanaka bit her lips.

"And Suwa-san," called Rikako towards Nanaka, "You are the oldest in the relationship, you should know better… Go to a hotel or someplace more private…"

Nanaka looked at her feet almost ashamed; she wasn't regretting anything. That had been her best orgasm ever. But there was nothing she could say to defend themselves; the members had heard Shuka moaning. Period.

"Be glad that Arisa and Aina-san didn't hear you…" said Rikako softly.

"Eh? They didn't?" asked Nanaka surprised.

"No, they left in time… and that's for the best…" said Rikako.

"Well, you will have to suck their scold later…" said Shuka with a sad smile towards Nanaka, tightening the grip on her hand.

"Sure…they will be mad…" said Nanaka dryly.

"Yes, but more about the kissing in the lockers than actually, hearing Shuka moaning in the showers…" said Rikako with a giggle.

 _No, Aina saw me… she saw me receiving oral sex from Shuka…_

 _Mmmm, my…this is dangerous…_

Nanaka felt weak in her knees once again.

"So, practically they only heard me, right?" asked Shuka.

Rikako looked puzzled, she blinked a few times and then fixed her sight on Nanaka.

"Don't tell me that you too?" asked Rikako incredulous.

Nanaka didn't say anything, but her cheeks became red.

"Anyways, just…control yourselves ok?… Anchan was really worried about you two taking so long in the showers…" said Rikako grabbing her bag, "There are innocent minds among us, also people with feelings… Try to don't mess up Aqours with your impulses… Ok?"

"Ok, we are sorry…" said Shuka shyly, "Right Osuwa?"

"Yes... we are…" said Nanaka with a soft tone, but the truth was that she wasn't.

"Good, then, I'll go, Arisa and Aina-san are waiting for me…" said Rikako moving to the exit, "Enjoy your date… and Suwa-san, have a great broadcast tonight…"

"Thank you…" said Nanaka softly.

"Have a good day 'Riko-Chan!'" said Shuka in 'You's' voice, Rikako giggled and left the room.

Both walked towards their respective lockers and started getting ready.

"Mou, for 'Riko-chan' to wait for us here and …'scold' us… Was I too loud?" asked Shuka shyly.

"You were incredibly sexy…" said Nanaka trying to not give it much importance.

"Eh?…Osuwa…" said Shuka with her cheeks wild red.

"You know… I think I don't care about the rest of the members," said Nanaka putting on her undies, "Maybe they need time to get used to the idea of us… Maybe there will come a time where 'us' is common and we can even fuck beside them without care..."

"Really?… She looked upset though…" said Shuka putting her undies too."Who?

"Rikyako…"

"Ah… You think? I think… Who is more against this is Arisa…" said Nanaka taking out her skirt.

"Why do you think that? Shouldn't it be Ainya…?" asked Shuka in a serious tone; Nanaka stopped what she was doing to look at Shuka.

 _Yes, it should be Aina… Aina must be destroyed right now…maybe she hates me…but… She stepped to the side! She was just in the wrong place at the WORST time!_

Nanaka made a bitter expression. She was trying to convince herself that none of Aina's feelings was her fault. That if she got hurt by watching them kissing and fucking in the showers was collateral damage, nothing else. Aina made a decision, and that was it, she had to bear with it.

"Yes… it should be her… But the only one who made a big fuss about this is Arisa… Not sure why…" said Nanaka putting on her shirt.

"Hum… yes, that's weird…" said Shuka deep in though.

"Actually…" started Nanaka, but then she stopped abruptly.

"What?" asked Shuka fidgeted a bit in her spot.

 _Should I tell her?… My orgasm wasn't entirely because of Shuka's magnificent tongue or fingers… Aina was there too… Would she realize that?… If I tell her…hum…_

"Have you talked with Ainya about it?" interrupted Shuka.

"Eh?, about what?" asked Nanaka quickly.

"About us; how this made her feel and such, must be tough…" said Shuka putting on her pants.

Nanaka stopped everything she was doing and looked at Shuka with a surprised face.

Maybe these last weeks on their time apart had made a huge impact on Shuka or something, because she was nothing compared to the "Kid Shuka" that was jealous for almost everything and everyone, and now was actually worried about Aina's feelings. Maybe she was even more concerned than Nanaka herself about it.

"If it was me, I would be destroyed..." continued Shuka putting on her socks, "Well, I know I have to see you flirt with her, it's hard, but I get it, that's your job, it's not real, so I can bear it, I'm trying to... and Ainya cares about us, she wouldn't do something to hurt us... Right?"

"Right..." said Nanaka not quite sure.

"The other day with CYaRon!, Furirin told me that your position was like an actress; you know those movie actresses that have a boyfriend outside production, but they have to make romantics scenes while working, the boyfriend has to watch and support her girlfriend's work..."

"Are you my _Boyfriend_ Saito Shuka?" asked Nanaka with an amused tone.

"Are you a _movie_ _actress_ Suwa Nanaka?" She answered in the same giggled.

"You know what I meant!" pouted Shuka now grabbing her shirt, Nanaka giggled again.

"The thing is, that if I was in Ainya's position I would be destroyed... Because I'd have to watch you having something real with someone else but me... and gosh that would hurt... It hurts now that it's fake..." said Shuka putting on her shirt.

Nanaka grabbed her comb and started brushing her wet hair.

"So... How would you feel..." started Nanaka softly, "If you saw me having sex with someone else?"  
Shuka stopped what she was doing, maybe she even stopped breathing.

"What?" asked Shuka dryly, her face becoming pale.

"Well...that," said Nanaka dryly.

"I...Eh...what?!" Shuka shook her head.

"What would you feel?" asked Nanaka again.

"Well, first of all, betrayed!" said Shuka outraged, rising a few tones.

"But Shuka, not now in our actual state... If you were in Aina's shoes..." asked Nanaka softly, while she kept brushing her hair.  
Shuka stood still for a moment, then her eyes became watery.

"It would hurt... My!" snapped Shuka, "First, you would be sexy as hell, but... it would be sad, I mean... I should be the one making you feel good, no one else, but... Well, there's a reason why you aren't with me right? But sure it would hurt... Are you cheating on me Nanaka?" asked Shuka with almost a cry at the end.

"Eh? No, my, Sweetie... it was just a question..." said Nanaka in a hurry.

Shuka looked at her with a sad face, walked towards her, softly touched Nanaka's cheeks and leaned in to kiss her. Of course, Nanaka answered the kiss with equal passion, softness, and love.

"I love you Nanaka, don't leave me..." said Shuka caressing Nanaka's cheeks.

"I love you to Shuka, it's not in my plans to do so..." said Nanaka with her soft tone.

"My, I don't like this game anymore..." said Shuka stepping back and grabbing her jacket.

"It's not a game, feelings are not a game..." said Nanaka standing up and walking to her locker once again.

"What do you mean?" now Shuka grabbed her comb.

"Aina saw us..." said Nanaka abruptly.

 _If this was a bad decision, well, so be it, Shuka has to know..._

"What? Saw us when? Where? The kiss by the lockers?" asked Shuka combing her hair.

"When you were down on me... she... she was in the stall next to us..." said Nanaka feeling hot, weak in the knees and maybe even wet, that memory would hunt her for who knew how long.

"Are you ...seriously?" said Shuka stopping her movements.

"Yes, she was returning to the changing room, and saw us... and I saw her..." said Nanaka dryly and grabbing her cardigan, "It is too hot to wear this, right?"

"Osuwa, that... don't change the subject, my gosh... You think Ainya told the members we were having sex in the showers?" asked Shuka with her right hand on her mouth.

"No, they realized that because you were too loud... My, they will think I'm a sex machine..." said Nanaka with a tired tone.

"But you are!" answered Shuka with her wide smile.

"Sweetie..."

"Ok..."

"If Aina had had told them, Anchan wouldn't have come into the showers to check on us... She would know that we were fucking... so I guess, you sold us out by being noisy." said Nanaka with her nonchalant tone.

"Mou!" pouted Shuka,

"But you are so good~ you do it so nicely, and amazing... How am I not going to moan out loud? It felt so good!" whined Shuka.

"Thank you...?" said Nanaka with her cheeks red,"But that's not the issue..."

"Yes, of course, Ainya... My, she must be destroyed..." said Shuka with real concern.

Nanaka looked at Shuka with a sad face, then she looked at her feet, maybe in shame. Shuka was more concerned about all this than her. She came back to the bench with a sad face.

"What's wrong Nana- _chan_?…" said Shuka sitting at her side.

"I… I don't know… I mean… Shuka," started Nanaka locking gazes with her, "she made a decision, she took a step to the side with me... with us… Should I need to feel guilty about this?"Shuka gave her a sad smile.

"Well, I can't feel for you… I didn't see Ainya… so I can't relate… I was busy making you feel good…" giggled Shuka.

 _Yes…but empathy?…_

"You are the one who needs to determine what to do about it…" continued Shuka, "You will have to face her in a few more hours…"

"Right, the _Niconama_ …" Nanaka made a bitter face, right now she wasn't in the mood to be on a live broadcast,

"Arisa is going to be too…"

"You think she might have told her?… You know that… us...you…me…you know…" said Shuka shyly, her cheeks bright red.

"That you were giving me oral sex?" asked Nanaka bluntly and teasingly

"Gee— Osuwa!" snapped Shuka all red, grabbing her cheeks in embarrassment.

Nanaka laughed in her particular way

"Well, I don't think so, Aina is very reserved with her thoughts… besides, Rikako is with them too… She can tell them that at the end we had rough sex in the showers…" said Nanaka shrugging.

"My, Arisha is gonna be sooooo mad… I kinda feel pity for you." said Shuka with a coy smile, "You have to face Arisha and Aina this evening…"

Nanaka deadpanned.

"You know, I think I'm tired of being 'scared' of Arisa; who is she to scold us? To tell us what to do?…" said Nanaka standing up, "And Aina… well, if she is hurt… I can apologize… but…" she stopped at her locker to take out her shoes.

"But?"

"I don't regret anything…" said Nanaka softly, looking at Shuka with a serious face; Shuka opened her eyes wide and gave Nanaka a wide smile.

"Really?" asked Shuka shyly.

"Really… I'm sorry for her… but, I'm with you, I'm happy, we are working out quite well lately… And if loving you is hurting her… she made that decision" finished Nanaka walking back to the bench to put on her shoes.

Shuka smiled wide at her.

"I think I learn something new about you every day." said Shuka looking at her with playful eyes."Eh? What is it…?" asked Nanaka putting on her shoes.

"You… You can be selfish too Suwa Nanaka," said Shuka.

"Eh?… Because of Aina?" asked Nanaka a bit confused, "Shuka, if being more concerned about us than Aina's feelings is being selfish…then… why am I with you? Let's invite Aina to our relationship, let's have a threesome too… Would you like that?" asked Nanaka a bit annoyed

 _A threesome… Did I just suggest her that?… Nanaka so bold…._

Shuka bit her lips and looked her feet in shame.

"No, of course, not, I want you all to myself…" said Shuka shyly.

"You are selfish too then…" said Nanaka recovering her soft tone.

"But… isn't that normal? To have someone who owns you?… I don't want to share you!" whined Shuka.

Nanaka stood up from the bench and looked at Shuka with a sweet smile.

"You don't own me," said Nanaka in an ikemen voice, "I decided to be with you, and share with you…"

 _But you are MY kid…_

Nanaka grabbed her bag and hung it on her shoulder, while Shuka smiled shyly at her.

"You are so cool…" said Shuka, "I would make love to you right here, right now, again…"

"Save it for later…" said Nanaka walking to her locker, "I guess, we need to stop worrying about the rest and enjoy 'us' more…" she closed the locker, and turned around to face Shuka; she was ready with her light gray jacket, black leather bag pack, and a nice white sweater. Nanaka's heart pounded faster; Shuka made her feel weak and strong at the same time.

"What's going to happen with Aina and Arisa, I'll handle later; of course I care about Aina, she is my friend and colleague, but I can't take responsibility for her decisions… She made them on her own, as we did too… We decided to love each other in the showers, and now the members know that we are capable of screwing each other with them around... And I think I don't regret it"

"Really?..." asked a Shuka standing up.

"Well, no," said Nanaka nonchalantly, "We... My, we told them about us exactly to do this"

"To have sex in the showers?" asked Shuka with an amused tone.

"Well… No... Not 'that' precisely... But to kiss each other, hug each other, and be 'us' in peace; Anchan said that this was our safe place, where we could do that... We can love each other with their blessings... the seven of them gave us their blessing... Aina included... So, if they take that away from us... then we are screwed!" said Nanaka with some bitterness.

Shuka made a sad face, but of course, she understood.

These last two months they had been a bit apart, their moments together were very reduced compared with the first months, and of course, this was because of the project, their hectic schedules, and now Subunits were coming with more separate hours of recording and campaigning.

Of course that their moments together would be reduced just to be in the changing room, because they just couldn't kiss, hug or hold hands while they were recording, practicing or in staff meetings, and finding time and space outside work hours was becoming extremely hard too.

The changing room was the safe place.

And none of the other 7 girls knew how it was to love someone with this intensity, with so many difficulties, with so much passion and desire that it was even painful.

With all these restraints, it was almost obvious that they could send everything to hell for the sake of being together, and this wasn't something about decency...

Nanaka was the first one on their early months dating who was against doing it in public places, but, now it was unbearable; being close to Shuka and not being able to hold her, kiss her, touch her, it was painful, so sacrifices must be made.

"So, let's forget about them..." said Nanaka, "You told me that you wanted to date and forget about our private practices... Right?"

"Yes... I did... I want to spend the most time with you..." said Shuka getting closer to Nanaka, they held each other's hands, entwining their fingers.

"Then we should go, I'm dying to see the ' _Hanami_ ' with you..." said Nanaka sealing the date with a soft kiss on Shuka's lips.

Both left Lantis building holding hands and with a smile on their faces. They did enjoy the ' _Hanami_ ' with a soft lunch but full of love. They could have spent the whole afternoon laying there, watching the Sakura trees in full bloom and kissing each other, caressing their soft skins and talking lovely things. But Nanaka needed to go back because of the _Niconama_.

They said goodbye at the train station with more cute kisses and words of love. Shuka was really enthusiastic about Nanaka's job in the Nama that day, and she mentioned once again that if the situation was worth it, she could hug Aina too.

Shuka was really concerned about Aina feeling like crap after what she saw, and if it was needed to fix that with hugs and holding hands on camera, well, so be it. After all, Shuka was happy because Nanaka was committed to her, and what they had was real.

Of course, there were some doubts and fear in Shuka's words, but at least it was a great start. It seemed that their time apart was giving Shuka some growth that she just couldn't achieve with Nanaka close. Maybe she could grow under AZALEA's too? Well, that would depend on how her encounter with Arisa that afternoon would turn out.

Nanaka walked back to the Lantis Building, sneezing and cursing about spring being such a difficult season; it was assumed that it was the season of love and all that jazz, but for her, being with Shuka, was always love season, even if right now she was suffering from some allergies.

But she returned with a goofy smile and with her hopes high, even if she was a little bit embarrassed to see her fellow teammates after exposing herself that much, at least none of the other "Third years" members had heard what the rest did.

But whatever happened from now on, she was clear about her decisions.  
Even if they might be seen as a selfish decision.

.

.

.

—-**0. May 2016. 0**—

Loud grunting sounds, whimpers and moans filled the room. Constant panting was drowning steady wet sounds, followed by the heavy sounds of the headboard hitting on the wall.

The room was in complete darkness, except for the fading light coming from the outside through the pastel purple curtains.

The ambient was hot, the windows were completely fogged up; it was a strong contrast with the heavy rain outside.

The pants were steady, they had a rhyme; but soon, just one of them kept the pace; the other one just tightened her grip on the sheets; it almost felt as if her mind was somewhere else but there. They kept on going like that until one of them had had enough.

"Wait...Wait..." said Shuka while panting, "Suwa... wa... stop..." she stopped her movements.

Nanaka did too and looked at Shuka with a sad expression.

"What is it Nana-chan? Seems that you aren't here..." said Shuka with a sad tone; Nanaka blinked a few times and tried to get her thoughts in order.

"I'm sorry Sweetie... I'm just...tired..." said Nanaka looking down in shame. Both were facing each other in a tribalism position, both cores sticking to each other.

Shuka touched Nanaka's right leg and softly started to caress it.

"I... I can finish you, if you want..." offered Shuka with a coy smile, "We don't need to come together... maybe it's because you need me to be inside of you..."

Nanaka turned furious red; this wasn't about Shuka's abilities, this was the first time that they were having lovely sex and needed to stop because someone wasn't in the act, it made Nanaka feel ashamed.

"Don't... don't worry, I just..." said Nanaka shyly, then lifted her sight to Shuka, "I think I'm not in the mood anymore..."

"Eh?!" snapped Shuka

Nanaka blinked faster, maybe she shouldn't have said that.

"If you want I can make you come…" Nanaka tried to say quickly.

"What? Are you kidding? " snorted Shuka, "After that declaration I don't want to have sex either"

"I'm sorry..." said Nanaka with sadness.

"Hey, hey, I was the one who stopped, and it's clear that you are not here anymore..." said Shuka with a coy smile, "Where were you, Nanaka?"

Nanaka shook her head and smiled at her sweetly.  
"It was nothing, Sweetie..." said Nanaka and started to move her bottom half to set her legs free from Shuka's; Shuka made a soft moan when her core was separated from Nanaka's, it was clear that Shuka had been left undone, but there was nothing to do about it now.

Shuka was stubborn enough to stop everything and get it her way.

Nanaka drop herself dead on her bed, head over the fluffy pillows and let escape a loud and tired sigh.

Shuka crawled to her side of the bed and lay down next to her with a sad face. Both locked gazes, sad gazes.

Shuka with a shy hand tried to caress Nanaka's cheek; Nanaka closed her eyes when she felt Shuka's soft hand touching her, it felt good, soft, and she clearly could feel Shuka's love and concern on it.

"I'm worried... What is it Nana- _chan_? Is it just because you are tired?" asked Shuka with a concerned tone.

"Well, it has been a busy week..." said Nanaka opening her eyes and fixing her sight on Shuka's.

"Ok..." said Shuka with a comprehensive tone.

"I'm sorry Shuka, I think I just ruined our anniversary..." said Nanaka with bitterness.

"Eh? No, no... Osuwa, what are you saying?... I had a blast..." said Shuka moving forward towards Nanaka and hugged her.

Nanaka felt her heart stop abruptly. Normally, she was who hugged Shuka, comforted her, and cuddled her, mostly because of the height difference, it was easier for Nanaka being the one who comforted Shuka; also, she was the older one in the relationship, and Shuka was her kid. So, it felt normal to cuddle like that, but now Shuka was acting like the Ikemen she always wanted to be, and more importantly, she was being serious about Nanaka's feelings.

Nanaka hugged Shuka tightly, hiding her face in Shuka's chest, while Shuka softly and lovingly started to stroke her hair.

Nanaka softly closed her eyes; listening to Shuka's heartbeats, filling her lungs with Shuka's scent mixed with sweat; it was intoxicating and it made her feel safe; a sensation she wasn't feeling with Shuka until the last two months, maybe this was the reason why Shuka loved Nanaka's embrace? Did Shuka feel safe in Nanaka's arms?

Nanaka let the gentle strokes comfort her. It had indeed been a heavy week.

It started with the recording of episode 9 of the Anime. To tell the truth, those recording sessions had started a few weeks earlier, but due to the episode being complicated because it was full of drama and mixed up feelings, Aina and Nanaka had a hard time getting the episode, or better said, the scene done, but after many struggles and patience, they did it at the beginning of the week, and It took them more than just acting, but their friendship.

Of course, this made Nanaka feel emotionally tired and left her in a terrible dilemma.

Later they had the SIF Thanksgiving event, and Nanaka had been chosen with Anchan and Aikyan to do a special Niconama, touring the place the day before the event.

The event was two days long, and also coincided with _NanaShuka's_ anniversary, meaning that after the event, rehearsals, and etc, they went out for dinner to celebrate. Nanaka, as always, wanted to spoil her kid, so they went to have some cheese steak hamburger, to later come to Nanaka's place to seal the date.

Of course, at that moment of the evening, Nanaka not only was tired, but also drained. Maybe the wise decision would have been to go in separate ways to their respective home, or celebrate the anniversary another day, but no. Nanaka wanted to play as Wonder Woman and show Shuka she could do it, that she had the stamina to do it and to not let her girlfriend down in their personal department.

But it seemed that she had just let her down anyway.

Nanaka opened her eyes softly and tried to lock gazes with Shuka; it seemed that Shuka was in such bliss stroking Nanaka's hair and giving her love, that her eyes were also closed.

Nanaka couldn't help but make a bitter expression.

Shuka was worried about her, concerned, and actually stopped their act of love because of Nanaka not being "there", and maybe yes, she was tired and all, but that had never stopped her to make love to Shuka, no. What was making Nanaka worried and set her head somewhere else, was because her issue with Aina.

And that wasn't something she could just pop into the conversation with Shuka, but it was for sure eating her from the inside.

That day at the recording, Aina had realized that she just couldn't step to the side. Maybe it was because she had connected with Mari's feelings, or maybe because the coffee she had drank was bitter; Nanaka just couldn't know, but right there, reading the script for the episode and reviewing it with her and Arisa, Aina had realized that both, Mari and Kanan, had more similarities with her and Nanaka than normal between a Seiyuu and her character.

Aina had realized that her sacrifice of stepping to the side were in vain, because she loved Nanaka just too much, and she knew that Nanaka felt something for her, maybe not the same, but she did feel something, and Aina just couldn't let that hope go. She knew, and encouraged Nanaka to be more honest about her feelings and admit that she loved her back.

Of course, Nanaka hadn't done such thing. She was committed to Shuka, and her loyalties were with her. But that didn't stop her, Aina was stubborn too, and she was determined to stick it out anyway. This put Nanaka in a terrible position. But still, made her worst side come out.

Her selfishness.

Nanaka being an only child, had always had her parents attention. The love from everyone, she never needed to share it with anyone, and they let her do what she pleased, whenever she desired. Of course, with her friends, this was something different, she could share of course, and she really looked after them, because she cared, she was capable of giving love too. But Shuka and Aina...

She wanted both.

She loved Shuka, she desired her, but also felt weak in the knees with Aina at her side, she was just so damn adorable! And they weren't willing to share.

So, Nanaka had made a choice by choosing Shuka in the first place, and now Aina was trying to 'sabotage' that, showing Nanaka that no matter what, she would be there. And without any complains.  
That same day she had proof of that; after Aina had told Nanaka that she loved her and that she wouldn't be stepping to the side anymore, Nanaka went and asked Aina to stay with her at her home. This time Aina didn't complain, nor brought Shuka into the conversation or anything, she just agreed.

It was like inviting a diabetic person to a whole candy party. Was Aina a real masochist? She knew that nothing could ever happen between them, yet Nanaka invited her, and Aina said yes. She did that because she could.

Aina was suffering, and she knew that too. But she did anyway, because she wanted Aina's love in some way, but she can't let anything else happens because, there was Shuka's love too. She wanted everything, everything for herself.

Of course, nothing happened that night between Aina and Nanaka; of course, it was like torturing Aina, but she looked happy. Sharing time and space with Nanaka made her happy, even though there wasn't any reward after all, other than the reward itself of being with Nanaka.

It wasn't fair.

And now she was in bed, scissoring Shuka as if nothing had happened? It broke Nanaka, that was why her mind was somewhere else.

It made her sad; she was hurting Aina with her behavior, and now she was hurting Shuka because she was lying about her feelings, and it wasn't Shuka's fault.

But how could she explain this to Shuka? Right now this 'trio of doom' was in perfect balance. _NanaShuka_ was madly in love, with Shuka accepting her job with Aina; _ShukAina_ was in harmony respecting each other, and because Shuka had learned that Aina had stepped to the side, she stopped bugging her, so now learning that Aina was back in the game, it would make the _NanaShuka's_ balance go to hell. And lastly, the _NanaAinya_ was rolling in, as they both became more comfortable with each other thanks to that conversation; Aina was in love, and Nanaka would 'tease' that love on camera.

It sounded twisted, selfish, and even a bit extreme, but Nanaka was happy to have both of the girls dying for her.

"Are you better?" asked Shuka softly.

Nanaka opened her eyes slowly, finally meeting Shuka's gaze, it was soft and full of love. It hurt Nanaka.

 _Why? Why is she so kind? When I'm this awful person...  
Maybe it was better when she acted like a jealous kid!_

Nanaka made a sad expression and couldn't help but start crying in Shuka's embrace.

"Eh? Suwa—...Nana- _chan_ , what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" asked Shuka with a worried expression and tightening her embrace; Nanaka just shook her head and sobbed softly in Shuka's chest.

"It's ok Nana- _chan_ , I get it... it has been a rough week... this job is hard..." said Shuka softly, while caressing Nanaka's hair and back, then she gave soft kisses in Nanaka's head, "I'm overwhelmed too"

 _No, don't be nice... You make it harder!_

And it's not about the job! I'm ok with the job! It's the situation! Myself, it's you, it's Aina! I can'thandle you both!

Nanaka tightened her grip on Shuka's back and sobbed hard, like for the first time, Shuka needed to be the strong one in the relationship because her girlfriend was having seconds thoughts, and was having lewd thoughts about another woman.

"Nanaka..." called Shuka softy, but Nanaka started crying harder. She was mentally cheating on Shuka, and that was heartbreaking.

"Hey..." called Shuka again, but Nanaka was lost in her cry, and even started to hiccup. Shuka separated herself from Nanaka a bit to grab her cheeks and lock gazes with her.

"Hey, Nao- _chan_ , don't, don't cry like this..." said Shuka with a cracking tone, it was hurting the younger woman to see Nanaka crying so helplessly and not knowing why.

Nanaka stopped and sobbed a few times. She locked gazes with Shuka; her eyes were all watery and had a soft but lovely expression on her face, she gave Nanaka a coy smile.

"Please, tell me what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? How can I help you?" asked Shuka softly, searching for answers into Nanaka's watery eyes, but of course, she couldn't find anything but her own insecurities.

"You don't love me anymore?" asked Shuka softly; Nanaka felt her heart stop.

She opened her eyes wide, feeling her tears falling slowly down her cheeks and watching how a lonely tear fell down Shuka's cheek.

"Wha—?"

"Is that it?" asked Shuka softly, interrupting her.

Nanaka quickly moved her hands to firmly grab Shuka's cheeks, both grabbing each others cheeks, making the gaze competition something intense and deep.

"I love you, don't you ever question it," said Nanaka with her voice cracked.

"Then, what's wrong? Why aren't you happy with me?" whispered Shuka.

Nanaka looked into Shuka's eyes; she was sad, desperate and afraid. Nanaka had always been a complete mystery to all the members, because of her demure and quiet way of being. So whatever Nanaka was thinking gave Shuka this sense of fear, it could be anything, and maybe she wasn't up for the task of helping Nanaka on whatever was going on, and that hurt her.

But Nanaka just couldn't throw that bomb to Shuka; how could she tell her that she was thinking about Aina too, also that Aina was back in the game, and that was hurting her deeply.

"I'm happy..."said Nanaka softly, sobbing, "I'm that happy... that I even gained weight..."

"Eh?..."

Nanaka broke their cheek grabbing contest and wiped her eyes while still sobbing.

"...what?" asked Shuka with an incredulous tone.

"What what?" asked Nanaka now looking at Shuka.  
"Are you crying because you gained weight?" asked Shuka still incredulous.

"Eh? No..." said Nanaka clearing another tear from her cheek, "You asked me why I wasn't happy with you... I told you that I'm so happy with you that I even gained weight..."

"You did?" asked Shuka looking at Nanaka's body, of course, the poor light coming from the window and through the curtains wasn't enough for her to see clearly; Nanaka, as a reflex, tried to cover her body with her arms.

"Aina and Arisa told me that..." said Nanaka softly.

"Eh?! Nonsense!" said Shuka in a fake mad tone and grabbed Nanaka's hand to hold into hers. "you are perfect to me"

Nanaka opened her eyes in surprise, and then made a sad face. Aina had told her that same thing that day they talked about Nanaka's sudden weight gain.

It was clear, being close to these two was dangerous, and it was hurting her because no matter what, she just couldn't be with one and not compare her with the other.

"You think so?" asked Nanaka shyly.

"Of course, Nana- _chan_ , you are adorable..." said Shuka with a wide smile.

"Maybe it's because of all the dating we have been doing... and no private practices..." said Nanaka in a thoughtful tone.

"Eh? But I didn't gain any weight..." said Shuka amused, "Maybe it's because Nana- _chan_ is eating one ice cream a day!" she giggled.

Nanaka pouted cutely.

"So don't blame it on us..." said Shuka kissing Nanaka's hands, "And even if you think you gained weight... I'll adore you anyway..."

Nanaka felt her heart melting and her tears coming back.

Shuka was the best, she was trying so hard to be perfect for Nanaka. Like in these last two month Shuka was making all the possible human efforts to learn how to be perfect for the relationship, learning what to do, how and when. If Nanaka needed space, she would give it to her; if Nanaka needed comprehension because of her job with Aina, then sure, she would learn to suck up her jealousy issues for the sake of Nanaka's happiness.

What had Nanaka done for Shuka all these months?

 _Give her troubles, think about Aina..._

Nanaka closed her eyes in pain once again, feeling her tears gathering up again. Maybe it was better if they broke up?

 _NO! I can't, I can't break up with Shuka, I... I Love her..._

Nanaka opened her eyes, scared, like if thinking about it would make Shuka go away. She greeted a very worried Shuka in front of her.

"This isn't about the weight, right?" asked Shuka with a serious tone.

"No, of course, not, " said Nanaka softly, "I'm just... feeling needy..."

Shuka rose her eyebrows in surprise.

"I... I didn't know that Nana- _chan_ also had this cute side..." said Shuka with a coy smile.

"Yea-ah... I can't be the strong one all the time..." said Nanaka shyly, of course, "lying".

Maybe it wasn't a complete lie, she was feeling needy, but she just couldn't tell Shuka her reasons. It would destroy all the balance they had built in those last months. And maybe it wasn't worth it. Maybe this was something that could fade on time.

Feelings fade with time right?

Shuka smiled proudly and moved to the headboard, settled a couple of pillows and then sat comfortably with her back laying on them, spreading her legs and arms inviting Nanaka to be held by her.

"Actually, it was about time for you to lay on me..." said Shuka with confidence in her voice; Nanaka made a bitter expression.

 _I...I don't deserve her..._

"Shu—Shuka... is it ok...?" asked Nanaka shyly, of course, for her it felt wrong, Nanaka was the one who used to hold Shuka, she used to be the strong one, the one under control, the one who's feelings were in line and controlled. She only let Aina see her frailty...

But Aina wasn't her girlfriend...she was a "friend".

"Of course, Suwawa, I'm your _girlfriend_ ,we need to support each other; how many times have you held me? Comforted me? And bear with me...? I'm the stupid kid, remember? ... But now you need to be held, to feel loved... My, I was afraid that I could never give you that... and now, I'm happy that I can... if you let me of course..." said Shuka shyly.

Nanaka knelt facing her with a sad expression. Was it ok to receive this love from Shuka? After all her confusions and twisted feelings towards Aina, Shuka was there to give her the love she always wanted. And that was what made her happy right? The love from both girl she desired, why resist now? She closed her eyes tightly repressing her tears.

 _I'm ...the worst..._

She crawled towards Shuka and sat in front of her, letting two strong arms surround her clavicles; of course, because of the height difference, Nanaka needed to lay more than in a sitting position, but it worked, and Shuka seemed happy being the _Ikemen_ and feeling herself to be useful.

"I love you Nanaka" said Shuka tightening her embrace, "Next time you feel needy, tell me, I will do my best to comfort you... and I don't care if it's on camera or with the members..."

"Eh? Are you sure?" asked Nanaka, softly caressing Shuka's arms.  
"Of course, Nana- _chan_ , today, we did stuff on camera and with audience... they were soft touches and thingies... But it meant the world to me you know..." said Shuka with a soft tone.

"Really?..."

"Of course... my, you were supposed to do those stuff with Ainya right? But you did it with me... that...that makes me happy..." said Shuka, and then gave a soft kiss on Nanaka's hair, "And you see, no one told you it was wrong, or stopped you, or scolded you..."

Nanaka blinked a few times; yes, a few hours earlier at the event, Nanaka and Shuka had messed around with each other, touching, laughing or giving each other a few glances, and no one had said a thing about it. Of course, she was supposed to do those things with Aina, but the lineup was set in a way that Nanaka and Shuka were beside each other, so it was easier to fool around.

"Yes...that was weird..." said Nanaka softly.

"No, it's not...you are 'Kanan-chan', " said Shuka softly, "She was designed to do that... You are the only one in the cast that can play so freely like that..."

 _I'm Kanan...I'm the selfish Kanan..._

"Do...do you think 'Kanan' is selfish?" asked Nanaka softly.

"Eh? What? Why?... I think she is very caring and thoughtful of her friends..." said Shuka nonchalantly.

"Eh?! Do you? I mean, what she did to 'Dia' and 'Mari'... Wasn't that selfish?" asked Nanaka.

"Oh, you are talking about episode nine... Well, it's a way to see it, but, she did that because she loved 'Mari-san' and was watching out for her future more than her own as a school idol; 'Mari-san's' future was more important than 'Kanan-chan's', and that is a lovely way to put it, the sacrifices you do for love... Of course, communication is key, they both failed at that, and that caused the big mess, but I can't see 'Kanan-chan' as someone selfish, on the contrary..."

Nanaka turned her neck to lock gazes with Shuka with an outraged face.

"What?... Isn't it like that?" asked Shuka happily.

 _Well, for Aina, Kanan was a terribly selfish person, but for Shuka it's the contrary...  
My, these two..._

"Uhm..." hummed Nanaka turning again to fix her gaze into her room's darkness. She then felt another kiss on her head and the embrace tightening.

"That's why I think you are perfect in that role... You are so selfless, you are always putting the rest above you... You are always making sacrifices for us... Putting your career on the edge for us, always watching out for the rest of the members... Always doing the best to improve, for the group to be one... And that's one of the powerful reasons that I love you so much... You are so loving and caring..."

Nanaka felt her heart stopping once again, and the imperious desire to start crying. Shuka was in love of one of Nanaka's Mask.

She bit her lips.  
"You know?" started Shuka again, "I know that we will be a part next month, it's time for the Subunits battle, campaign and _Niconamas_... But, I want you to know that I'll think of you everyday..."

"Shu—Shuka..." muttered Nanaka with her eyes filled with tears.

"Have you already heard CYaRon!'s single?... ' _Yozora_ _wa_ _Nandemo_ Shitteru _no_ ' the B-side song? " Shuka started giggling, embarrassed, "Well, I sang it while thinking of you..."

"Eh?!" snapped Nanaka in a drowned way; of course she had heard the Single, and of course she had heard that song, it was the coupling song of the CD, and indeed it gave a lot of nostalgic romantic vibes.

Nanaka bit her lips, of course, when she recorded the B-side song of AZALEA's single, she wasn't thinking in no one, just in her and doing her job, in making Kanan proud with her voice, and on delivering a great final product to production.

Because, when she was with AZALEA, Aina and Shuka disappeared from her radar, form her mind, from her world. She could focus on her job, in her rivalry with Arisa and her stubbornness to do a job well done.

"So, if we had the chance to sing that song in a Live... be sure to listen to me... because I'll be signing it to you..." said Shuka softly tightening her embrace, in a way to show Nanaka how much she loved her, how deep her words were, her intentions, her affection.

Nanaka couldn't take it anymore and started crying once again.

She felt like the worst person on the entire planet. That she didn't deserve any love from anyone.

It made her feel sad, mad and helpless. Both girls made her feel above the clouds and in love, she just couldn't take it, she just felt in a blank state.

What to do? What not to do? Who should she love? Who should she care about? It was complex, and in that moment, she just didn't know what to do...

The best thing was to disappear. And the only safe place to do that was in AZALEA.

So she determined that next month would be perfect to hide from both loves.

They would be separated into each Subunit, far from each other; it was perfect for this drowning sensation to cool down into two different loves, that sure was nice to feel, but unfair for every part of the trio.

So she determined that that distance should be a good partial solution for this situation.

That night Nanaka cried with all her heart, maybe she hadn't explained to Shuka why, but she didn't ask too, Shuka just held her tightly and gave her so much love that Nanaka just couldn't resist anymore and ended making love to Shuka once again, just because her selfishness told her to do so.

And also, because they wouldn't be together for a month, so she needed to "mark" _her_ _kid_ and tried to enjoy that forbidden fruit as much as possible. After all, Nanaka would make sure to hide away from them both to keep her heart in line.

But was that what she wanted?…

-0oo0-

* * *

Notes:

Jesus! so much drama for one human being.  
We love you Suwawa!

Remember to check out Masquerade ch09 for the continuation of this. Her decisions taking actions.  
See you in April 2019!  
Cheers!


	9. Chapter 9

Notes:

Hi! Misha here!  
First, we are so sorry for the late update, it was supposed to be updated in April, but I was on vacation... :P  
So, It took me a while to write this down.  
Next chapter is the final chapter for these inserts packs, so as this series isn't finished, Masquerade can't continue.  
I'll try my best to deliver the final chapter soon.  
I hope you like it! please enjoy!

* * *

Lies Under a Mask

Chapter 09

—-**0. July 2016. 0**—

 **The room wasn't that big so she reached the door, opened it quickly and put the "Please Don't Disturb" sign on the outside knob, and closed it with a loud thump. Then went back to her bed with a wide grin, knowing that her roommate was out for God knew how long, but she didn't want any surprises from anyone, not even the Chief.**

 **And even if there was something inside her head bothering her about the previous discussion with her roomie, she could put that to the side for at least the next hour to enjoy the feeling of being loved and cared by someone she loved and cared for back, not caring if her feelings might be disposable.**

With fast movements, she dropped the sleepers and sat comfortably laying back on the pillows and the headboard. She couldn't help but grin at her phone screen while having a video call.

"My, I have never seen you move that fast..." said the voice on the other side of the screen.

"Well, this is important," said Nanaka grabbing her phone with more strength, greeting Shuka on the other end.

"Eh?!" gasped Shuka.

"I can't wait to hear what else you would like to do with me here..." said Nanaka with confidence and a mischievous smile.

Shuka rose her eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh! You... you are serious..." said Shuka softly and shyly.

Nanaka frowned; was Shuka bluffing?

Certainly, this wasn't the moment or time to start bluffing about something like that; Nanaka had had a hell of a day at the event she attended. They had traveled far, to America, for the "Anime Expo in Los Angeles 2016" event to hold a special talk session and screening during the Anison World Matsuri concert, but production had determined that only 6 of them would go, leaving Aikyan, Shuka and Aina out of the trip.

So, after attending, acting and dropping almost dead on her bed, her roomie, the one and only Arisa Komiya, had confronted her about her relationship with Shuka, telling her that she believed that Shuka's feelings were disposable, and now her weird behavior towards Shuka and Aina were actually affecting Aina and she wasn't happy about it, because Aina was being hurt.

Said behavior was of avoiding both girls; Nanaka had determined that it was painful to be with both, so she started avoiding both girls due to taking participation in AZALEA more than the full unit.

But why was Arisa so concerned about Aina's feeling more than Shuka's? Well, because she felt that Nanaka looked better with someone like Aina; that Shuka was BAD for her.

So after an exchanged words and viewpoints, Rikako had interrupted them by inviting them to go out for a few drinks; Arisa of course agreed, but Nanaka being her boring indoor self, rejected the invitation to talk with her girlfriend.

And they were doing just that when Shuka had turned on the heat in the conversation. And after all the stress Nanaka was being put up to, a little "relieving activity" sounded good to end the day.

But it seemed that it had just been bluff talk.

"Of course, I'm serious..." said Nanaka with her serious "Suwa face", "It's our chance...Arisa is out with the girls…"

 _Besides, it's been a while…_

"Eh?!... But... well—geez, I..." started Shuka to stumble.

Nanaka deadpanned.

 _Of course, this was also new for her..._

"Sweetie, what were you thinking?" asked Nanaka in a tired tone; Shuka gave her a coy smile, her cheeks becoming red in embarrassment.

"Well, a lot of things— but, it's... just...I dunno..." Shuka continued to stumble, "I just said whatever popped out of my head... I" Shuka stopped to bite her lips, "Can we blame the toaster?" finished Shuka with a wide smile, and then she ate a cherry.

Nanaka snorted.

Every time Shuka found a dead end in her statements, she blamed the freaking toaster that fell on her head when she was little. And maybe that was a cute story, back then when Nanaka wasn't needy, or the situation was different. But right now, Shuka had started a hot conversation that lit some desire in Nanaka, and Shuka was now too shy to end it.

And the fact that Shuka was eating juicy cherries wasn't helping either.

"You are cute..." said Nanaka with a faint smile and looking at Shuka with lustful eyes.

Shuka smiled wide at her, but shyly.

"But... that isn't going to save you..." said Nanaka with some Ikemen tone in her voice.

"Eh...? Geez, Suwawa, I just...I dunno, I don't know how to do it..." said Shuka shyly and looking away from the screen, ashamed.

 _Eh?... Right. Of course, you don't, we have been apart, but busy enough to don't start the so-called 'phone sex'….?…so, I guess there's a first time for everything…?…maybe I should convince her smoothly about it?_

Nanaka blinked a few times; Shuka was still _her_ kid and still had some innocence within, so maybe it was better to not push that much, in the end, it was Nanaka the one who opened Shuka's 'Pandora's box' of sex, and turned her into a sex machine.

Nanaka smiled at her sweetly.

"Sweetie, I only asked you about what else would you like to do with me here... nothing more," said Nanaka with an amused tone, "Are you going to tell me that you don't know how to do that? To talk?"

Shuka pouted cutely.

"Mou!" gasped Shuka, "I thought you... I dunno, wanted to have sex by the phone or something..." said Shuka red as a tomato; Nanaka licked her lips.

 _I don't mind that..._

"Hum" hummed Nanaka.

But both stayed quiet looking at each other, blinking nervously.

Maybe a whole minute passed when Shuka snapped out of it.

"Jesus! You want to have phone sex!" exclaimed Shuka.

"You started talking dirty!" retorted Nanaka.

"Dirty?!"

"Well, not 'dirty' but you started heating up the conversation!" said Nanaka shyly and frustrated.

"Eh...I...I spoke my mind... ahhhh" Shuka moved the phone around, Nanaka ended up looking at Shuka's ceiling.

Nanaka blinked a few times, her breathing quite elaborated; that wasn't smooth at all…

She also moved her phone away from her face, she felt her ears and cheeks burning hot and bright. She rested her phone on the bed too and covered her face in embarrassment.

It was expected, the two of them were still "kids" with a lot of experiences to discover; none of them was confident enough to have "video sex" or "phone sex", so it was understandable that none knew what to do or say…

"My my…" murmured Nanaka hiding behind her hands.

"Osuwa…" she heard Shuka calling from the phone, "You still there, right…?"

Nanaka took her hands out of her face and shyly tried to peep into the screen; Shuka was back, but Nanaka felt too ashamed to show herself.

"Ye—yeah…I'm still here…" said Nanaka softly.

 _Now she will think I'm a weirdo or some pervert…_

"I… can't see you…" said Shuka with a shy and cute tone, Nanaka's heart melted.

"I'm sorry Sweetie…I… didn't want—"

"It's ok" cut in Shuka, "If Nana-chan wants to— to have se—sex… like that… I think we can—"

"Hey… that sounds a little bit weird" interrupted Nanaka grabbing the phone back and talking to the screen, " I never said that I wanted to have phone sex; I just wanted to hear you…" finished Nanaka shyly.

Shuka bit her lips

"Ah…" said Shuka softly.

"You… you started talking about what you would do if you were here... with me… in this room..." continued Nanaka, "So… you made me curious, that's all…" tried Nanaka to not sound eager, looking shyly out of the screen.

Shuka gave her a cute smile.

"Well, Nanaka… first of all…" started Shuka with a serious tone, it made Nanaka look at the screen right away.

"Now I would grab your cute cheeks with my hands... and I would look into your loving eyes, and I would tell you how cute you are..."

Nanaka bit her lips, feeling her heart pounding hard and fast.

Shuka smiled lovingly at her and then licked her lips.

"I love when you pout… just like you are doing right now… you are cute…"

Nanaka blinked quickly, realizing that she was actually pouting.

"Eh?… Really?…" Nanaka asked shyly.

Shuka giggled.

"I think you don't realize that…but you pout a lot…" said Shuka putting another cherry in her lips, "Maybe it's a bad habit"

Nanaka licked her lips; her eyes glued to that juicy cherry in Shuka's lips, how they moved, how they squeezed the fruit, how those plump lips were covered in cherry juice…

"Hey!, Nana- _chan_ … are you listening?" interrupted Shuka; Nanaka blinked a few times.

"I want to kiss you," said Nanaka like in trance, not paying attention to what Shuka was saying about her habit of pouting, maybe she was just realizing that she had it, but didn't actually care; right now, she wanted to be a cherry and be in Shuka's lips to be caressed by them.

Shuka, of course, bit her lips after that straight forward declaration, though it was normal that Nanaka would say something so bluntly like that and out of the blue.

"I—" tried Shuka.

"I miss you…" said Nanaka and sat on the bed hugging her knees, hiding half of her face with them, she lifted her phone to be able to see Shuka; this gave Shuka a cute and adorable sight.

"And, I'm not afraid to admit it…"

"Oh my, you are so cute…" said Shuka quickly in a gasp, her cheeks bright red.

"You should be here, with us… with me," continued Nanaka.

"You indeed are feeling needy Nana- _chan_ ," said Shuka giggling, Nanaka blinked a few times.

It wasn't that she was feeling needy, but was feeling a bit lonely, and feeling that Shuka didn't care about her, because she was busy recording or with her Subunit. Also, it wasn't that Nanaka was really horny; well, yes, maybe she was, but every time she was in the mood, her thoughts were attacked by images of Aina, and insecurities about her own value as "Shuka's girlfriend", because why would Shuka be with her knowing that she was also thinking about Aina?

Then she reaffirmed her position of ignoring both girls for the sake of not harming them, but the truth was that she was doing it anyway.

"We talked about this already—" tried Nanaka.

"Yes, and I told you that I love you, and I miss you too…" said Shuka in her Ikemen voice; Nanaka brought her head out from behind her knees while seeing some determination in Shuka's eyes.

"… and I told you that I would love to make you moan in that room for the sake of disturbing the neighbors…" finished Shuka with a serious expression.

Nanaka gulped hard in her dry throat; was Shuka's confidence coming back? Was this a bluff?

But Shuka didn't stop there; she smiled wide and continued with a sexy voice.

"Because…you are not the only one that is dying to kiss someone's lips…" Nanaka opened her eyes wide, "…your lips" finished Shuka with a coy smile.

"Really…?" asked Nanaka softly.

"Of course, Nana- _chan_ , remember that usually, after I grab your puffy and soft cheeks, I kiss you…" continued Shuka.

Nanaka opened her mouth slightly.

"And you know why?… Because I love how soft they are…" said Shuka with a nervous smile; it was easy to tell that Shuka was telling the truth, she was really embarrassed about it.

Nanaka brought her left index towards her mouth and softly started to caress her lips.

"They also taste so sweet…like…cherries…" giggled Shuka, but then she licked her lips, like if she was tasting Nanaka's on her own.

"You like to bite them..." said Nanaka softly.

"Yes, and lick them too" continued Shuka; Nanaka licked her lips instantly.

"They are addictive...kissing you is addictive..." said Shuka with her sight glued on Nanaka's lips, then she rose one of the cherries and started to play with it with her lips, without taking it out of her hand.

"I wish I was that cherry..." said Nanaka huskily biting her lower lip, her index still close to her mouth.

"I wish you were this cherry..." said Shuka, and sexily she licked it; Nanaka had to hold her breath for a few seconds, it was so damn sexy that her entire body felt weak.

Then Shuka started to play with the cherry using her lips, rolling it from one side to the other, caressing it with her tongue, to finally bite it...

The juice started escaping from the corners of Shuka's lips, slowly and sexily, so Shuka tried to clean it with her tongue, licking her lips very suggestively...

Nanaka felt another juice escaping slowly from another fruit, regretting that Shuka wasn't there to clean it for her.

Shuka smiled wide and with pride at her; maybe Nanaka's gaze was so obvious and so lost into Shuka's lips and tongue, that it was pretty clear that Nanaka was already really wet and very horny. But Nanaka was a demure person, and probably that sexy play with the cherry was a bit too much for her to have a reaction, actually, Nanaka was some kind of lost into Shuka's lips.

"Nana- _chan_..." called Shuka sexily; Nanaka blinked furiously trying to come back from "Suwa World".

"Yes..." said Nanaka softly.

"Lay on the pillows..." said Shuka with a soft tone.

Nanaka nodded, and at her pace, laid back on her first position on top of the bed; she felt the soft pillows on her back, she lifted her knees for a comfortable position too and rested her right hand with the phone on top of her right knee.

Shuka was in a similar position in her room.

"You ok Suwawa...?" asked Shuka softly with a shy smile.

"I'm good... are you sure you want to do this?..." asked Nanaka with some fear in her voice, " What about Mama Saito? Your siblings?"

Shuka giggled and then smiled lovingly at Nanaka.

"You worry too much... Mama is out, my siblings too... I'm alone..." said Shuka with a dazzling sight towards her; Nanaka gave her a shy smile.

"Good..." said Nanaka without thinking, Shuka smiled and lifted another cherry, which she softly placed in her lips.

They had a minute where it seemed that they were debating to continue or not, maybe that was the last moment of sanity for both of them, they knew what they were going to do, they knew that it was somehow weird and even risky; what would happen if Arisa came back? Or Shuka's siblings came in and found them doing those kinds of things...

Where was decency?

 _Fuck decency..._

"I would eat your mouth out, just like you did with those cherries..." said Nanaka bluntly, it surprised Shuka.

"You know I would let you..." said Shuka biting the cherry, the juices escaping once again.

Nanaka as a reflex squeezed her thighs.

"You bet, and I would play with your tongue... geez, I miss it so much too..." said Nanaka licking her lips.

"You like to suck it..." said Shuka, and then sucked the cherry, making a sound that made Nanaka gasp.

Nanaka bit her lower lip.

"My, I'm dying to kiss you..." said Nanaka with her cheeks bright and hot, not paying attention that her right hand was feeling numb from the position.

"Me too; I would like to be there, on top of you, touching your soft cheeks and eating your mouth out... you make some cute grunts—"

"You do them too..." hurried Nanaka to retort, Shuka giggled and licked her lips.

"Then we would be making some wet sounds?"

"Probably..." said Nanaka touching her lips with her left index once again.

"Our kisses would taste like cherries..." said Shuka softly, and then closed her eyes.

Nanaka hummed.

Her sight was glued on the screen; Shuka brought her left hand towards her face, and softly placed her thumb in the corner of her lips to clean some of the cherry juice that was running out; Nanaka licked her lips.

"I would clean that for you..." said Nanaka, Shuka opened her eyes softly, smiling wide.

"With your tongue?" asked Shuka while placing her index in her lips.

"With my tongue...then I would bite your lips, and suck them hard," said Nanaka with a husky tone.

To Nanaka's surprise, Shuka had closed her eyes once again, and with her fingers, squeezed her lips.

Nanaka rose her eyebrows; Shuka was really into it. She was closing her eyes and imagining the things that Nanaka was narrating to her. Nanaka grinned.

 _So, this is how it's done...? Let's get into it too then..._

"You know what else I love about kissing you...?" said Nanaka with her husky tone; Shuka opened her eyes softly again, "that my kisses disarm you and make you feel really hot...are you hot Shuka?"

Shuka blinked a few times, her mouth slightly open, she stopped squeezing her lips.

"Yes...I am..." said a Shuka softly.

"Then you should take off your shirt..." said Nanaka a bit afraid that this was asking too much, but Shuka grinned.

"You are right..." said Shuka fully committed to the situation, "wait a second"

And then Shuka moved the phone a bit; Nanaka ended up looking at the ceiling once again, but it wasn't long, she quickly was greeted by Shuka again, shirtless, but Nanaka just couldn't see her breasts, only her well-shaped clavicles.

Nanaka gulped. This felt a bit too fast.

"You...you ok Shuka?" asked Nanaka shyly, trying to reaffirm what they were doing. She didn't want to push Shuka to do something she wasn't ready to do.

But maybe, Nanaka was the one who wasn't.

"I'm ok... aren't you hot too?" asked Shuka with her wide smile.

Nanaka blinked a few times, she wasn't feeling that hot, but telling her that truth, would somehow break the mood.

"I'm hot...but—" tried Nanaka.

"You are in your blouse..." Interrupted Shuka; Nanaka bit her lips, "You know what I would love to do...?"

"What...?" asked Nanaka shyly.

"I would like to strip that blouse off of you... while slowly kissing you..." said Shuka with a soft voice but with a clear intention.

Nanaka smiled shyly at her. Those were the instructions, and she had to play along. Shuka had already stripped her upper half, it was her turn.

 _Alright... I can do this... I totally can..._

"Eh...Uhm..." started Nanaka moving shyly. The fact that she was holding the phone with her right hand was giving Nanaka a hard time, and she just couldn't manage to think straight with her nerves and the phone in her hand.

"Yo, Suwawa, wait...you are moving the phone..." laughed Shuka, "stop..."

Nanaka stopped her attempt of taking her blouse off to look shyly at Shuka.

"Sorry..." said Nanaka with a sad tone.

"It's ok... why don't you...rest the phone somewhere else?" said Shuka with a grin, "But not on the bed...I... I want to see you..." finished Shuka with her cheeks bright red and with a shy tone.

Nanaka blinked a few times, both were feeling ashamed about this, but wanted to continue anyway.

"You...you want me to do a show for you?..." asked Nanaka fully embarrassed.

"I can do one for ya' if you want too...but...I really want to see you..." said Shuka shyly.

Nanaka smiled shyly and looked away from the screen to try to figure out where it would be a good place to leave her phone.

The room wasn't that big anyway, besides the two beds, there was a nightstand between them and in front of them, a dresser and a television on it.

From Nanaka's bed to the dresser the distance seemed to be about 1,5 meters. Would Shuka be able to see the show clearly? Would she be able to see Shuka back?

But that was the best option at the moment, she didn't want to break the mood, so she stood up towards the dresser and placed the phone against the TV. Then moved back to the edge of the bed and sat.

"Is this fine?" asked Nanaka shyly; Shuka was biting her lips suggestively.

From where Nanaka was seated she could see Shuka clearly; for her, the screens in the _Niconamas_ were placed even further, so she was good with the distance, as long as she had her contacts on, there shouldn't be any trouble.

"It's...fine..." said Shuka like in a daze, "I think that skirt should go too..."

"Eh?!" Nanaka grabbed her skirt in surprise, like holding on to it.

 _My my, someone is eager..._

"What? If I was there that skirt would be long gone..." said Shuka with a smirk.

 _Yes, but you aren't here! Dammit! I need the warmth of your body, your kisses, your touch... Jesus!_

Nanaka blinked furiously trying to hold on.

 _Ok ok, I can do this...this is...like a Niconama...Yes, Yes... there's a camera...and someone on the other side..._

With that thought, Nanaka stood up quickly, and with her quick hands she undid the hook behind the skirt and like silk, it fell gracefully over Nanaka's legs, revealing her pale legs and cute underwear with a pink lace, which was quickly covered by Nanaka's blouse.

"You are beautiful..." said Shuka still dazed by the sight.

Nanaka blinked and automatically tried to cover her legs, feeling exposed.

Then a thought rushed into her mind and sat quickly on the edge of the bed.

 _You fool, this isn't like a Niconama, in those, the fans are on the other side...What is this?! Porn?! It's Shuka who is on the other side! I can't relate this with a Niconama..._

Nanaka shook her head.

"Everything ok?" asked Shuka.

Nanaka looked at the screen and smiled shyly at Shuka.

"This...this feels weird..." said Nanaka.

"Don't worry Nanaka, I'm not recording or anything..." said Shuka with a smile, "And besides, remember that I'm shirtless..."

"Yes, but I only see your shoulders..." retorted Nanaka.

"Oh...right..." said Shuka, "I can fix that... wait a minute"

And with that Shuka moved her phone, the camera made some loops but then it became steady.

Nanaka blinked slowly a few times, she felt her hands sweating, her knees shaking, and weak in her lower half from the sight.

She swallowed hard.

Shuka had sat on her bed, her back to the headboard against the pillows; she was wearing just a short.

Her PJ shorts, and nothing more.

"Oh..."

"What?" asked Shuka giggling without any shame about exposing her bare chest.

Nanaka just couldn't say a thing, the sight was extremely delicious, but the situation was equally awkward.

 _This...this is so unfair... I want her to be here... Damn production and their decisions!_

"Suwawa...?" called Shuka with a concerned voice, she covered her chest, it seemed that Nanaka's insecurities were crossing to the other side of the screen.

"So-Sorry..." mumbled Nanaka, "You... you sure are beautiful..." and then grabbed with strength the hem of her blouse.

"Thank you..." said Shuka softly with a lovely face, "You don't feel comfortable?"

Nanaka blinked.

Of course, she didn't, but it seemed that Shuka was fine with doing that. She needed to play along.

So she tried to find strength in the back of her mind to continue with this.

"I'm— I'm ok..." said Nanaka shyly.

"Ok... you know... that lace... on your neck..." continued Shuka, her sight was glued to Nanaka's ribbon on her neck, automatically Nanaka touched it softly; Shuka smiled wide, knowing exactly what she was about to say, "I would totally take it off..."

Nanaka closed her eyes, feeling so ashamed and hot, and softly pulled it out. She could feel the hot air coming inside her neck and her skin greeting freedom.

Shuka gasped.

Nanaka opened her eyes, and met Shuka's intense gaze over her, it was incredible, but Nanaka just couldn't be helped but to feel aroused. And without receiving any instructions she started to unbutton her blouse, slowly and sexily, for Shuka's delight.

None broke eye contact with each other; Shuka bit her lower lip and started to trace her right hand from her neck to her chest.

Nanaka licked her lips, that was indeed a hot sight. So she continued to unbutton her blouse until it opened gracefully over her body revealing her matching bra and her cute navel.

"I love your pale skin..." said Shuka softly, tracing her fingers through her tight abs, "It's so soft..."

Nanaka swallowed and it was almost painful; she was feeling dryer than a desert, but so wet in her lower half, it was weirdly contradictory.

She couldn't say a thing back, what would she say about that? Shuka was really into it, she was enjoying herself, even if Nanaka didn't say a thing or do anything.

She was just there, seating awkwardly aroused, with no skirt, her blouse split open, watching her girlfriend touch herself.

Or was going to.

Suddenly Shuka grabbed one of her breasts with a firm grasp; Nanaka gasped.

 _Oh, my sweet cupcakes! This is a bit too much..._

"Shu—Shuka..." called Nanaka softly; she licked her lips and tried to hold onto her breath, she was about to stop Shuka about this madness, when Shuka made a soft moan.

Her eyes closed, biting her lips and pinching her right nipple.

 _I can't stop her now... Jesus Christ's... I... I..._

Nanaka closed her eyes tightly; that was a delicious sight and it was affecting her, she squeezed her thighs trying to suppress the funny feeling in her lower half.

What should she do? Seeing Shuka losing herself into pleasure without her touching her was weird.

But incredibly hot.

 _I'm kind of a voyeurist…_

 _Is this wrong?…_

"Suwawa…" she heard.

Nanaka blinked furiously trying to snap out of her "Suwa World", indeed this wasn't the moment to start questioning about morals, her girlfriend was TOUCHING herself in front of her eyes, and she needed Nanaka's attention.

"Yes…Sweetie—" tried Nanaka.

"Mmm, I thought… you were… gone—are you enjoying the view?" asked Shuka amused. Of course, Shuka had caught Nanaka spacing out and not doing anything, just watching her.

"I...I am…Geez—"

"Then…? You… What do you want me to do…?" asked Shuka shyly, her breath quite elaborate, it was clear for both, Nanaka was more reactive to this kind of activity, so everything needed to rely on Shuka.

Nanaka blinked and took a deep breath.

 _To stop…  
No…to touch me…  
Me to be able to touch you…  
My, to make love to you, good and hard …  
Nanaka stop. Concentrate. _

"I… I want to touch you…" said Nanaka softly, that wasn't a lie.

"Where?" asked Shuka sexily.

"You... your breasts… I… I want to touch them… squeeze them…" Nanaka swallowed, her eyes widened over that sight, Shuka doing exactly what Nanaka was saying, then she closed her eyes, "… I… I want to squeeze your nipples… and to taste them…"

"Yes, you love to do that…you love to lick them too…" said Shuka, Nanaka opened her eyes, Shuka was licking her fingers, then started to trace her wet fingers on her right nipple, simulating Nanaka's tongue.

"Yes...I do…" said Nanaka like in a trance.

"Your tongue always feels so good on me…" said Shuka with her eyes closed, enjoying the sensation.

Nanaka bit her lips, this was taking a course that Nanaka maybe just couldn't handle. Maybe it was better to go with the flow, follow along all the way and stop restraining herself to actually feel good; Shuka was enjoying, why the hell she couldn't? Why did she always have to be in control of everything? She hated to lose, was she going to accept that?

Nanaka squeezed her thighs once again trying to suppress some tingling from her lower lips.

"Yes, I love to taste you…" said Nanaka and licked her lips, then closed her eyes trying to connect with the memory.

"Mmm…"

"You know that I love to pay attention to both of your breasts… while… while I'm sucking on one— I'm … pinching the other one…" said Nanaka with a bit of difficulty.

"Yes….it feels so good…" murmured Shuka, giving into pleasure.

Nanaka opened her eyes slowly, Shuka was pinching one of her nipples while with her other hand was tracing her wet fingers on the other erected one.

 _God! If someone sees us— No no, concentrate on this….You are alone, Arisa is far gone… And she is alone in her house….she can…she is doing this… Christ! I want to touch myself…_

"I… I would—" started Nanaka with difficulty, "I would continue tracing my kisses and tongue…. from your breast… towards your navel… and…geez— Shuka I love your tight abs…"

Nanaka licked her lips, her throat was feeling really dry.

Shuka moaned while moving her fingers from her breast towards her belly; with her fingers, she traced her abs softly.

"I'll get more toned… you—you will see…. an—and you would love it even more—" Shuka was saying when Nanaka interrupted her.

"I can't resist it…" said Nanaka softly, Shuka stopped her movements and opened her eyes to fix her sight on Nanaka.

Nanaka was in her sitting position, bitting her lips and embarrassed to a whole new level.

"What…what is it Nana- _chan_ …?" asked Shuka softly, she opened her legs a bit more for Nanaka to have a better view, but there was a concerned look in Shuka's eyes.

"I… I feel so hot right now…" said Nanaka with her sight fixed anywhere else but the screen; her demureness was really giving her a hard time.

She was feeling horny, desperate, but the fact that Shuka wasn't there to actually touch her, was giving her pain and despair. Also touching herself with a screen in front of her was weird and not very comfortable. Maybe the thought about relating it with a Niconama had been a bad idea.

But Shuka somehow understood.

"Are…are you wet?" asked Shuka softly.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and fixed her sight on the screen.

 _Of course, I am… what question is that?_

 _I have spent the last 20 minutes, or more, watching you touch yourself!_

"Ye-yes, of course…" said Nanaka ashamed, her cheeks bright red in embarrassment.

Shuka smiled wide.

"Can…can you show me?" asked Shuka with a sweet smile; Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

 _WHAT?!  
EH?!_

Nanaka bit her lips once again. At this point, maybe she didn't have any more lip to bite, but she was doing it more as a reflex right now.

Shuka giggled and grabbed the hem of her shorts.

"Just show me… with your fingers…and I'll show you how wet you got me here…" said Shuka with a cocky smile.

Nanaka gulped. It seemed that Shuka knew how to do this better than what she expected, or at least she had more clarity on what the hell she wanted.

Nanaka brought her right hand and softly moved it to the end of her blouse to expose her now wet panties to the camera.

Then took a deep breath and spread her legs enough for her hand to go through…

Shuka took a deep breath, loud enough for Nanaka to hear; that had indeed aroused Shuka even more…

Nanaka closed her eyes slowly, feeling ashamed.

She reached her core.

Indeed.

It was wet.

Very wet.

"How….how is it…?" asked Shuka with eagerly.

"It's…" Nanaka mumbled, but she stopped herself from speaking and grunted in pleasure.

Without thinking she started to move her finger in her wet core and it felt God damn relieving…

"Oh…" snapped Shuka with genuine surprise, but Nanaka didn't pay any mind, she was immersed in her own pleasure.

She started to make some soft grunts and whimpers while moving her finger inside herself; she snapped out of her pleasure when the room started to be filled with wet sounds...

"Wow, Nana- _chan_ , you are so lewd..." said Shuka with a wide smile, "I didn't know you had this kink..." continued Shuka amused.

Nanaka looked at her embarrassed.

"That's— that's not... mmm...true..." tried Nanaka, but she just couldn't stop teasing herself with her insides, she closed her eyes once again in pleasure.

"Don't mind me... I think I have it too..." said Shuka sitting up straighter to see with more clarity how Nanaka was fingering herself.

Nanaka didn't say a thing, her kink about someone watching her while fingering herself kicked in hard; maybe this time it wasn't Aina while receiving oral sex from Shuka, but it was Shuka's eyes glued to her groin and her finger.

Nanaka moaned at that thought.

"God, Suwawa you are so sexy…" said Shuka with her breath quite elaborate.

Nanaka opened her eyes once again to see how Shuka was reacting and surprised her taking her off her shorts.

She stopped her fingers but didn't take them out of her panties.

"What? I'm not gonna sit here and just watch…" said Shuka taking her shorts and panties off and throwing them somewhere; Nanaka's eyes widened in astonishment.

 _Oh, my…dear God…_

"I can hear you are already really wet…" said Shuka taking her spot on the bed, the latter sitting position with her legs spread and her knees up, showing Nanaka everything she had to offer of course, "…but, I want to see it…" finished Shuka getting comfy.

Nanaka blinked a few times

 _I think I might come just seeing this…_

Nanaka closed her eyes slowly and with embarrassment, she took her hand out from her panties to show Shuka her doing; of course, her fingers covered in her own nectar.

Nanaka was feeling ashamed and terribly hot, it was really different to have Shuka physically there, to touch her, to feel her, than having her on the other side of the screen, but indeed, Shuka being completely naked moved everything in Nanaka's insides.

Was everything a total contradiction?

"Mmmm…" she heard.

Nanaka opened her eyes to later bite her now non-existent lips; Shuka was fingering herself, and she was there in the first row to watch. Then Shuka took her fingers out, same fingers Nanaka was showing to the camera, of course, Shuka's fingers were covered in her own nectar.

"You know I'll totally clean off your fingers…" said Shuka, and then inserted her own fingers in her mouth and started to lick them, "mmm you…taste so good…"

Nanaka's eyes widened and she just couldn't take it, she inserted her fingers back in her groin.

"Jesus! Shuka—" she gasped closing her eyes; that was just too much.

"You like it?… I would totally eat you up…" she heard once again.

Nanaka whimpered in pleasure, the mere memory of Shuka's tongue in her insides drove her crazy.

"My, this is not—fair—" Nanaka tried to mumbled, "I'll totally— ma—make you mine…." she said with a moan escaping from her lips.

Of course, it wasn't fair, it was supposed that both of them needed to touch themselves, and lately, it was only Shuka doing the job for Nanaka to touch herself, she needed to counterattack the play.

But it wasn't that necessary.

Nanaka opened her eyes to watch Shuka; she laid back on her pillows, inserting her fingers down deep inside herself, forgetting completely that there was a camera in front of her, or even that there was someone watching; better said, that Nanaka was watching.

Maybe that turned her on even more?

Shuka started to rock her hips against her hand and wet sounds started to fill the room.

Nanaka just couldn't fight against that terrible urge to keep touching herself to that sight; so she laid back against her pillows and started fingering too, two fingers deep down her core.

She closed her eyes trying to imagine Shuka's tongue all over her core, how her tongue used to twitch, to lick every inch of her, to go deep into her.

Without even realizing it, Nanaka started to moan.

Loud grunts and whimpers of pleasure started to fill the room; Shuka was right, she could make her moan in pleasure in order to disturb the neighbors.

As long as Arisa didn't come back, everything would be fine...

Nanaka could hear Shuka's moans and wet sounds over her phone, it made Nanaka tighten her teeth. She brought her left hand to her clit and increased the speed of her incredible fingers on her right hand; her breath becoming hot, her skin burning in passion, at this rate she would come in any second...

She started to rock her hips against her hands, matching with Shuka's grunts and moans.

"I— I'm... Shuka..." tried Nanaka with difficulty, then she bit her lips; she slowed down her pace.

She realized that she was alone in the room.

"Suwa—Suwa..." she heard over the phone.

Nanaka opened her eyes, her sight glued in the ceiling.

She slowed down her movements to catch her breath. Of course, she was really agitated, but something felt wrong.

The fact that she was alone and touching herself with Shuka on the other side of the phone. It felt weird, not to mention sad.

They were apart, and lately, that felt like the natural state of the relationship. It was like at that moment, they were together but not together; they were a couple, but separated by thousands of kilometers, and the only thing that glued them was a screen. An even if they were in the same time zone they were together, but they couldn't touch. They could see each other, but couldn't kiss; they could talk to each other but couldn't hang out.

The relationship was just like this mere intent of having phone sex.

Lonely. Empty.

And the worse thing was that if they were together, Nanaka would start to have second thoughts, and her mind would start to get filled with feelings towards Aina, and she ended up sabotaging her own lovemaking with Shuka.

 _Aina..._

Like right now.

Nanaka stopped her movements.

She closed her eyes in pain and started to curse in her mind; this wasn't the moment, she needed to be focused at least on finishing, but her mind was betraying her once again...

"Ahh— An— ch—ahhn—" Heard Nanaka with clarity, and then a strong thump that made her sit fast on the bed, taking her hands out of the groin.

Nanaka was breathing heavily while looking everywhere around the room; for a moment she thought that Arisa had come back, but no, everything was fine.

Then she fixed her sight to her phone; her eyes narrowing at the sight.

She could see the ceiling of Shuka's room followed by Shuka's moans.

 _Eh?... Did...did she drop the phone?... She...hasn't even realized that her phone fell from the bed...  
Shuka..._

Nanaka made a sad expression.

She blinked a few times trying to put her thoughts in line and her arousal in order. Of course, all her libido going down.

But it seemed that Shuka was already gone.

 _It's supposed that we do this together... But seems that we are far from that anymore..._

Nanaka sighed.

Shuka was in her own world now, and Nanaka just wasn't up for the task, even if it had been her own idea, and she was the one who had suggested it.

It seemed that Shuka was a really fast learner, or that she had already done this kind of things.

Nanaka stood up and grabbed her phone; there was no point in masturbating at the sight of a ceiling.

She was watching the screen with real sadness; that is how her relationship felt like.

Then the phone vibrated, making Nanaka jump in her spot, she received a notification that popped up in the top of her screen.

It was a message.

Aina's message.

Nanaka curved the tip of her lips.

 **Evening Suwawa! How ya' doing? How was the event? Are ya' tired?**

 **Are ya'...**

Nanaka just couldn't read the whole message because of the notification being too fast and with a limited amount of space.

 _It's like she is reading my mind..._

Nanaka blinked a few times, the camera was still pointing to the ceiling, and Shuka was still doing herself and making sounds.

 ** _Whatever..._**

Nanaka walked towards her bed and sat comfortably with her back on the pillows while she changed her conversation with Shuka to Aina's.

 **Evening Suwawa! How ya' doing? How was the event? Are ya' tired?**

 **Are ya' sleeping?** (✪‿✪)ノ

Nanaka smiled sweetly at the message, it was as if she could hear Aina's enthusiasm from it.

She wrote with quick fingers.

 **Hey! Morning Aina (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)**

 **I'm still awake! v(￣ｰ￣)v tired, but awake...**

 **The event was good, lots of fans and lots of things to do... you would've loved it! (๑ᴗ๑)**

Of course, Aina's answer came right away.

 **Yay! I was afraid that you might be busy... (〃艸〃)**

 **But, I was worried...that maybe you were feeling a little bit lonely...|ω･`)**

Nanaka rose her eyebrows in surprise.

Did Aina know her that well? Maybe it was obvious? Arisa had asked her the same thing.

She made a bitter smile and rested the phone beside her while changing her position; she laid to her left looking at her phone.

The two most important people for her were behind that damn screen, and she just couldn't do anything about it, just stare it.

With lazy fingers, she wrote Aina back.

 **Lonely? Why? (｡･･｡)**

 **I'm sharing the room with Arisa... (*ﾉω*)**

 **And there's Anchan, Rikako, Aiai, and King...╮(╯_╰)╭**

 _Yes, I'm not lonely... I'm..._

Nanaka closed her eyes in pain, suppressing her own tears and sadness.

 _I'm fucking lonely..._

"Osuwa?..." She heard, of course, that was Shuka's voice.

She had forgotten for an instant that her _girlfriend_ was in the middle of "sex" with her, well, or at least with the memory of her.

With quick fingers, she changed the conversation to greet Shuka on the camera.

Shuka was back in her seating position with her back on her pillows against the headboard, she was grabbing the phone with her right hand, so Nanaka could only see Shuka from her shoulders up.

She had a concerned face.

"Are...are you ok?" said Shuka with a worried voice.

"I'm...I'm ok" lied Nanaka.

"You look sad...did you come?"

That was a tricky question.

Of course, she couldn't come, once again her mind was filled with Aina, the situation and her relationship in crisis, plus, now the fact that they were apart and behind a freaking screen. And to put the cherry on top, Shuka had forgotten completely about her and let her fall from the bed.

"Well..." started Nanaka, but was interrupted by her phone vibrating from a new message.

The message popped on top of the screen, of course, it was from Aina.

 **With Arisa?! (∩╹□╹∩)**

 **HAHAHAHAHA!...**

She could hear Aina's old man laughter from there, just from reading it.

Nanaka mentally facepalmed.

 _Jesus, Aina..._

"Nanaka..." she heard Shuka's voice, this time worried.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

"Yes, Sorry..." said Nanaka softly.

"Are you chatting with another person?..." asked Shuka with a frown on her face.

"Eh?—"

"You know, I'm here naked, naked for you, after an orgasm and—"

"You dropped your phone..." Nanaka cut in.

Shuka was left with an "o" shaped mouth.

"I...I couldn't enjoy your orgasm because you dropped your phone..." said Nanaka with a sad tone, her serious stare shutting whatever tantrum Shuka might have.

"Oh...that—"

"So, Sorry, I couldn't finish because...there's no point in touching myself watching at the ceiling..." said Nanaka with a dry tone, feeling her sadness in her throat.

She wanted to cry.

"Oh... Suwawa..." said Shuka, her face softening.

"It's ok...did you have a good one?" asked Nanaka, trying to sound more cheerful.

"It was good—but, Osuwa, this is not fair..." replied Shuka, "I wanted this for both...you look so sad..."

 _I'm sad, I'm lonely... I miss you... I miss Aina too..._

"It's ok Sweetie, I...I miss you..." said Nanaka with a faint smile, "That's why I'm sad... and... well, we can have lovely sex when I come back..."

"Yes... I would love that..." said Shuka with a faint smile, "Hey, What about— Oh shit!" said Shuka, and then the camera moved everywhere.

Nanaka rose her eyebrows in surprise; she could see the room spinning around, and then the ceiling once again. She heard Shuka moving around and sounds of things moving.

Then her phone vibrated again; another message popped on top of the screen.

 **Maybe you are busy right now...(´∀｀；)**

 **Did you go out or something?...**

Of course, Aina was waiting for her reply on the other chat.

Nanaka frowned.

This felt like having an affair.

 _Dear god, why me?_

"Hey, Osuwa?" called Shuka, this time she was standing with the phone in her hand, her shirt was back on.

"Yes, Sweetie?" asked Nanaka with a sweet smile.

"Mama is back, and needed me to do some errands..." said Shuka with a sad smile.

"Oh... so you are leaving now?" asked Nanaka with a sad tone.

"Yes...I have to...Sorry..." said Shuka with an apologetic smile.

"Su—sure..." said Nanaka softly, trying to not sound sad.

But Shuka didn't say a thing and stood there, staring at Nanaka with a sad face; surely that wasn't a face of someone who had just had sex and was satisfied with the relationship.

That was the face of someone concerned and sad.

"I'm sorry Nanaka...this...this is my fault..." said Shuka with a sad tone.

Nanaka shook her head.

"It's ok Sweetie, go, say hi to Mama Saito..." said Nanaka trying to finish this conversation.

"You...you sure...Suwawa—"

"I'm good, it's ok... Arisa is going to be back soon anyway, so...go" insisted Nanaka.

"Ok..." smiled Shuka, "Have a good night ok? And... have a good time tomorrow..."

"Yes, thank you, have a great day today..." said Nanaka.

Then both stood there for a few seconds admiring each other.

"I love you..." said Shuka shyly.

"I... I love you too Sweetie..." said Nanaka softly.

Shuka smiled wide, teeth included, that smile that Nanaka's heart used to melt with, and then she hung up.

The room was left in complete silence.

Nanaka was left in her lying position, with a sad face, slowly blinking at her phone.

The screen went off in front of her eyes and then she turned to her back to look at the ceiling.

It seemed that staring at ceilings was the best she could do that night.

 _Maybe there's something sexy about them... Not really... did Shuka really think that I could be touching myself looking at her ceiling...?  
No, she didn't realize that her phone fell... that meant that she was really into it...  
Was she thinking about me?... Of course, she was! If not, then who? The one who is having second thoughts it's me...  
Oh! Dammit, Aina!_

And with that thought, she sat quickly on her bed grabbing her phone back and unlocked it.

She changed her conversation with Shuka to Aina's.

 **With Arisa?! (∩╹□╹∩)**

 **HAHAHAHAHA!** ( ՞ਊ՞)

 **Well, with reason you ARE lonely then! (ಡ艸ಡ) Geez, Suwawa!**

 **Shukashuu isn't there, I'm not there... and your roomie IS Arisha...(─‿─)**

 **Thought so you would feel that way! (σ≧∀≦)σ**

 **So, that's why I'm here... I can give you some company б（＞ε＜）∂**

Nanaka sighed; Aina knew her so well that it was even scary.

The next message was of course because Nanaka was talking with Shuka so she couldn't answer Aina back in time.

 **Maybe you are busy right now...(´∀｀；)**

 **Did you go out or something? LA seemed a place where there's a lot to do...(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**

 **Maybe you went to grab a bite... Wait what time is it over there? Maybe it's late...(〃艸〃)**

 **Oh...maybe you fell asleep and here I am writing...hahaha sorry... |´∀｀●)**

 **Can't help it, I miss you Suwawa (´ε｀ )**

 _I miss you too..._

Nanaka closed her eyes in pain. Her eternal loop of despair.

Her feelings about Shuka constantly being tested by Aina's.

Nanaka opened her eyes and typed in her phone an answer for Aina.

 **Sorry for the late reply.（/｡＼)**

 **The girls went out to have some fun... I decided to stay in the hotel (／０￣)**

 **I'm feeling a bit tired to be hanging out...(-。-;**

 **How are you? (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)**

Nanaka couldn't help but smile.

Texting with Aina was easier than with Shuka lately, even if Nanaka wanted to hide from both of them, the communication with Aina was always fluent and without any additional weight.

Nanaka knew that Aina had feelings for her; Nanaka didn't want to deal with them because she was dealing with her feelings towards Shuka, and Shuka was doing her best to deal with her feelings towards Nanaka.

And being in a relationship with a kid as Shuka was now a weight for Nanaka.

Maybe this whole idea was a terrible mistake.

She sat more comfortably on her bed and watched her screen.

She blinked a few times.

 _It's like...a burden..._

Nanaka sighed softly. Being in love with Shuka and in the condition they were was really hard. What the hell were they thinking when they agreed to do it?

The phone vibrated once again making Nanaka jump.

Of course, Aina's answer.

 **What?! Σ(･口･)**

 **Geez, Suwawa you are so boring!（￣□￣；）**

 **You should be outside and having a good time (੭•̀ω•́)੭̸*✩⁺˚**

 **Not alone in your room! (σﾟ∀ﾟ)σ**

Nanaka smiled wide at that.

 _Boring and all, you love me anyway..._

 _And want to be with me._

Then she gasped in surprise; she just couldn't be thinking about that.

She was hurting Aina, with her behavior and total carelessness about her feelings.

But she couldn't help it.

With Aina, her selfishness bloomed; while with Shuka, her fears and insecurities increased.

It was wrong, everything was wrong. So every time her mind tumbled on these ideas, she convinced herself that shutting both girls out of her life was the best one.

Maybe the solution was to be more honest with herself and break up with Shuka and embrace Aina's feelings; after all, she felt that she needed to be extremely careful with Shuka, because her jealousy rushes could explode anytime, in a Niconama or at any event; did she want to be worried about that when she needed to be focused on her job?

On the other hand, Aina was so reckless and weird; she was unpredictable, how could she control her? Right now Shuka was still under her control and care, no matter what Arisa said.

 _I can't let Shuka go… I… I still love her… This isn't about that I don't love her… I do… But…_

Nanaka's eyes welled in tears. She was a mess.

Then Arisa's words knocked hard into her thoughts; to her, Shuka was bad for Nanaka, she made her do "stupid" things for the sake of a relationship that was destined to fail.

But Nanaka still believed that it was the contrary, Shuka made her good, made her a kind person.

So she needed to endure the situation, no matter what.

Nanaka unlocked her phone once again, of course, all this time debating with her thoughts made the phone go off.

She wrote with quick fingers that she was feeling tired and she needed to rest, but was thankful to Aina for the concern and worries. Aina didn't say much then a "Have a good night!"

Then she turned off her phone and dropped it on her bed.

Silence filled the room.

Nanaka blinked a few times. She did it again; she shut out the two people that were dying to be with her there at that moment, and she had just pushed them away.

Shuka indeed had to attend to some errands, but, Shuka was nice and caring towards Nanaka, so if she could have asked Shuka to stay a bit more she would totally had.

And Aina... well? Talking with her so freely and carefree after Shuka was in that same screen touching herself felt wrong.

It really felt as if she was cheating.

Nanaka brought her knees to her chest and hugged them.

She felt lonely, lost and sad.

Maybe she should have gone with the rest of the members to chill out, but no. Shuka came first.

She always came first.

She shut her eyes tightly.

What about her career? What about her own feelings? What about—

"What the hell happened here?" A strong voice snapped Nanaka out of her mental spaghetti.

Nanaka took her head out of her knees to find out a very misaligned Arisa at the room's entrance.

Her clothes were a bit messy, her makeup somewhat run, and her big and inquisitor eyes glued on Nanaka with a concerned look.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Nanaka back.

"You look like crap" retorted Arisa.

"You don't look better" retorted Nanaka back.

Arisa snorted softly and moved inside the room; she left her purse and keycard on top of the dresser, then took off her jacket and dropped it on her bed, to finally proceed to sit on it to start taking off her shoes.

Nanaka blinked quickly trying to study Arisa's behavior.

It seemed that the last thing Arisa wanted was to deal with Nanaka's stubbornness.

And to tell the truth, Nanaka wasn't up for the task of dealing with whatever Arisa was struggling with.

So there were a few moments of awkward silence while Arisa took off her shoes.

But of course, it didn't last long.

"So, you had good sex?" asked Arisa bluntly while taking off her other shoe, she didn't even look at Nanaka.

Nanaka gasped in surprise.

"Eh? What are you saying—"

"Don't play dumb, the 'Don't disturb sign'?…. You in your undies?… The blouse half opened?… Your bed is a mess…" said Arisa still in her diligent tone, but her words sounded a little bit weird.

"I…" Nanaka stopped to look at herself; of course, she was in her undies, the blouse half opened and her skirt was on the floor, "I was about to put on my PJs…" said Nanaka softly.

Arisa turned around with an eyebrow raised.

"Really?… Please Suwawa…" she said turning around again and standing up, she bounced funny from that movement, "Was it with Anchan?…"

"What are you saying? I can't see Anchan that way…" said Nanaka with a frown on her face.

"Oh, right you were talking with Shuka over the phone…" continued Arisa while hanging her jacket; she seemed out of balance.

"So how was it?" asked Nanaka quickly, sitting in a better position on her bed, "Did you guys have a good time?"

"Well…" Arisa closed the closet and looked at Nanaka with lonely eyes, "It was fun…I guess…"

Then she disappeared into the bathroom.

Nanaka deadpanned.

 _That didn't sound 'fun' to me…_

Nanaka blinked a few times and took advantage of the situation to stand up and pick up her lonely skirt and to start putting on her PJs.

She took off her blouse, then her bra and replaced it with a long pinky Sanrio shirt.

She started to fold her blouse when Arisa came out of the bathroom with her PJs on and her face washed. It was indeed a hell of a contrast.

"So, how old were you again?" asked Arisa with her diligent tone, studying Nanaka from head to toe, of course, the Sanrio shirt giving Nanaka a childish vibe.

"Twenty-one, don't be a pain," said Nanaka with a deadly glare to then turn again to fold her skirt.

"Uhm… right…" said Arisa walking towards her bed.

"Rikyako likes Sanrio too… also Aikyan…and they are older than me…it's not a matter of age you know? Maybe that's why you weren't invited to go with us the last time…" said Nanaka with a smug face, recalling last December when she went with Rikako and Aikyan to Sanrio Puroland.

"Is it…? Well who cares…" said Arisa in an angry tone.

Nanaka turned around to lock gazes with her.

"You ok? Did something happen?" asked Nanaka, but then regretted it.

Arisa wasn't her concern, and she used to keep her problems to herself. Nanaka had enough with her own problems to deal with Arisa's.

"Geez, Suwawa is just a shirt with a stupid character—"

"Hey! Watch it!" interrupted Nanaka with a frown; one thing was to mess with her, another was to mess with her beloved Sanrio characters.

"What?"

"It's not a stupid character ok?…" said Nanaka grabbing her shirt and looking at her character on her belly, "…its cute… maybe one day I'll collab with Sanrio…"

"Eh?… You want that?" asked Arisa with an astonished tone.

"Yeah, why not?….but I guess 'Kanan' could do it instead of me…" said Nanaka with a sad tone.

"'Kanan-san? You mean Love Live!?"

"Yes, that's more likely to happen…" Nanaka giggled.

"Why?… Don't YOU wanna do it…?" asked Arisa in a serious tone.

"Why would I? Who the hell am I?… I'm just a Seiyuu, 'Kanan' belongs to a bigger franchise…" said Nanaka and put her clothes away.

There was silence in the room once again.

Nanaka walked to the bathroom to take off her contacts and to brush her teeth.

Then she felt something in her insides; something wasn't right. It was true that they were Japanese and the meaning of "hang out" was different there in the U.S, but Arisa had come back earlier than she should, and in a very messy state. Something must have happened.

Nanaka made a bitter smile. Did she need to worry?

Arisa could be a pain in the ass and very mean sometimes, but she cared about Nanaka. At the end of the day, Arisa was there to support her - or the project.

Nanaka took a deep breath.

 _Worth the try..._

"So, Arisa, this your last chance; why are you here so early? Something happened?" asked Nanaka taking her glasses out of her case.

"No…why?" retorted Arisa in her normal tone.

"You came in a very messy state…" said Nanaka taking her right contact out.

"You are not the one to tell…"

"I had a momentary breakdown …" said Nanaka partially blind in one eye.

"Oh, about Shuk—"

"Stop it, you know why, Arisa…" said Nanaka stopping.

There was silence. Of course, talking delicate matters in different rooms was weird.

Nanaka blinked a few times, then sighed. If Arisa didn't want to trust her, well, so be it. She tried.

So, Nanaka started to take out her left contact.

"Well…I had a discussion with Rikako…" said Arisa shyly.

Nanaka stopped her movements halfway with her contact.

 _Could that be possible?…_

 _Nobody is perfect…_

 _Can Rikako get mad? Well, this is Arisa…Shuka said once that Rikako can be savage sometimes…_

 _But with the looneys, Arisa is not a looney…._

"Suwawa…?" called Arisa.

"Oh.. Yes?" snapped Nanaka shyly and continued with her contact.

"Are you really concerned?"

"Yes I am…sorry, it was a surprise, I guess…"

"Ok…"

"Why?… I mean how?!" asked Nanaka putting her contacts away.

"It was— Geez, it was about something stupid…"

Nanaka started to brush her teeth.

"I'm lishening…" said Nanaka while brushing.

"It was about her mixing her drinks with Redbull… I don't know if you saw her, but today she took a few cans of that thing… I was worried about her…"

Nanaka didn't say a thing. She hadn't noticed that during the event.

"Of course, she didn't like that I was there telling her what to do or not… so we got into an argument… and she left the pub… I followed her to the Hotel's lobby and set things right…"

Nanaka spat into the sink.

 _Was she drunk?_

 _Arisa is not drunk… I think…is she?_

"And?…" asked Nanaka.

"And..that's it…" finished Arisa.

Nanaka rinsed her toothbrush and cleaned her mouth with a towel.

Then slowly peeped out of the bathroom to lock gazes with Arisa; she was seated with her back on the headboard and her knees up with a clear blank expression.

"That's lame," said Nanaka with a deadpan look.

"You are lame" retorted Arisa.

"But, did you fix it?" asked Nanaka walking towards her bed.

"Yes… I think... I don't know… Maybe I made it worse…" said Arisa now getting inside her bed.

"How can you make it worse? This is Rikako…" said Nanaka getting inside hers.

Arisa shrugged.

"This means that the rest were left at the bar?" asked Nanaka.

"Well, Furihata-san and Kanako… can have a good time without any booze… or anyone" said Arisa a bit annoyed.

 _Of course, they are drunk with life…_

 _Wait…_

"Are…are you drunk?" asked Nanaka surprised.

"Eh?…no…er— just a bit…you know… for courage…" said Arisa shyly.

"For courage…? Courage for what?" asked Nanaka surprised, like if Arisa needed booze to find courage, her of all people.

 _God, she is a damn good actress…_

"Well I'm done with this!" said Arisa now mad and turning around with the sheets.

Nanaka was left speechless, and blinking a few times.

"Suit yourself…" said Nanaka taking her glasses off and leaving them on the nightstand with her phone, "Great talk by the way…"

And then turned off the lights and made herself comfortable in her bed.

She glued her poor sight on the ceiling.

Somehow, looking at the ceiling was now soothing and the lesser of her problems, even a happy place.

"I'm sorry your thing with Shuka didn't end in a happy way…" murmured Arisa in her side of the room.

Nanaka looked at her side, of course, everything was pitch black, then she returned her sight to the happy place.

"Me too," said Nanaka and then she closed her eyes.

Sometimes there are things that can't be solved. And it was ok to leave them like that for a while.

That day had been a long day, not only because of the event and what it took from them to pull it off and be successful but the _cost_ of it in their personal lives.

For Nanaka being far -physically- with Shuka, and Aina was hurting her equally as if they were in the same time zone. And because of Production's decisions, she was there alone and far from both. Her relationship being like that failed phone sex she had just "had". They were together, but not together. And Aina making some furtive appearance that, sure, could bring joy to Nanaka, but reminded her how cruel she was being with both girls.

But she couldn't do anything about it now.

As for Arisa, this event surely had taken something from her; Nanaka wasn't sure what, but it must had to do with Rikako, and it made some sense to her since Arisa and Rikako had been close since the project had started. But were separated when the Subunits of doom had been made.

Would that have something to do with this "discussion"?

Was Arisa that fragile too?

Maybe it was something totally different. But Nanaka determined that this wasn't her business.

If Arisa wanted to talk to her about it, then she would listen, if not, well, so be it.

That night Nanaka fell asleep with some heavy thoughts in her head, feeling how this project made her life a freaking rollercoaster without brakes.

Thankfully, the next day they could enjoy their time in Santa Monica pier as the tourists they were, eating hamburgers and drinking Starbucks coffee, - Indeed a must in the U.S-.

It was a great way to finish this long time traveling journey and resting for what was waiting for them back home.

.

And what waited for them was atomic.

July of 2016 was a hell of a Summer. They landed after the Anime Expo to hold a full Unit _Niconama_ ; a broadcast that made a huge impression on Aqours and Nanaka.

First of all, new outfits.

Production had made the exact same outfits featured in the Anime, for the sake of matching their characters. The changes weren't that big besides the colors of their handkerchief; yellow for "First years", red for "Second Years", and green for "Third Years".

As for the _Niconama_ itself, Nanaka could summarize it as the broadcast of a battle for affection. While Nanaka was trying to do her job with Aina, and all that _NanaAinya_ thingie they were supposed to do, Shuka was playing her cards and tried to do "stuff" with Anchan.

This was the first time Shuka had to bear the _NanaAinya_ live and raw, of course, she didn't take it lightly, and instead of making a scene (mostly because she couldn't do it live), she paid back with Anchan. Nanaka seeing that, tried to "fix it" and ended up hugging Shuka, out of the blue, live on camera.

That set a precedent.

Nanaka could be bold enough to hug on camera. And she was the only one who could do that because she was playing Kanan. But, that hug wasn't because she was interpreting her character, it was her proof of affection towards Shuka.

But the problem didn't end there. With all this back and forwards of Nanaka flirting with Shuka, then with Aina; Shuka realized something: Aina was back in the game.

And that couldn't be any good.

Nanaka blinked a few times and then wiped some sweat drops off her temples, it was so damn hot. Being almost at mid Summer was somewhat unbearable. She put her handkerchief away and waited patiently.

She was outside her train station bearing the heat wave, her bag hanging over her shoulder while watching people come and go, and it was normal; she was in the main avenue of her neighborhood where all the commercial and department stores were.

When she finally heard a happy call that couldn't be missed; she could recognize Aina's voice even in a sea of people.

"So—sorry for the wait…" said Aina panting softly; she seemed in a hurry, she had a few bags in her hands.

"It's ok… Good job today" said Nanaka softly, "You bought quite a lot, haven't you?"

Nanaka pointed at the bags on Aina's hands.

"Oh… yeah, there was this big sale on _Bic Camera"_ said Aina lifting her bags to proudly show Nanaka. "Good thing that you live near one!"

"Uhm" hummed Nanaka and took out her handkerchief to dry more sweat off her temples.

"How was the workout?" asked Aina smiling sweetly.

"I…I hate it..." said Nanaka dryly, putting her handkerchief away; Aina laughed like an old man.

"Cheer up Suwawa-chan, It's for your own good…" said Aina giggling; Nanaka just rolled her eyes.

"So, you want to go straight home? Or you want to grab something on the way?" asked Nanaka starting to move.

"Is Mama Suwa home?" asked Aina with eagerness.

"No…why?" asked Nanaka with a frown on her face.

"Then, let's stop somewhere else…" said Aina giggling.

"Eh? Why is that?" asked Nanaka a bit annoyed.

"Suwawa, don't get me wrong, but you suck at cooking…" said Aina in her carefree way.

"Eh—! I have never ever cooked for you, why do you say that!" said Nanaka outraged.

"That's why I know you suck…" said Aina laughing, "I bet that Shukashuu is the one who cooks for ya'"

"Yes…she usually cooks…" said Nanaka softly, her cheeks becoming bright red, "Hey! That's not fair…"

Aina laughed like an old man once again.

"Mou!" Nanaka pouted," It's not that I don't like to cook…I'm lazy"

And truth be told, she used to arrive home so dead tired every day, so she preferred packed food, instant ramen, or even ice cream, and then plug out of the world. Eating at night wasn't her priority.

"Awww, don't be so cute, it's ok…I can also cook for you." said Aina with a big smile, "You know, back home I cook for my sister; and besides, all my family background and such..."

"I can't ask you to do that..." said Nanaka softly.

"Eh? Why not?!" loudly snapped Aina, "Suwawa, remember that I love eating, and back at my place, I have to cook too..."

"Yes, I know, but...you are not going to my place to cook for me... you are... Uhm... a visit" retorted Nanaka, worried. Suddenly, she needed to stop walking.

Aina grabbed her right hand and made her stop. In the middle of the crowd, in that intense heat, Aina made them stop. Nanaka looked back at her with a frown on her face, but Aina greeted her with her big eyes and a serious face.

"Suwawa, after all this time, you are still considering me as a visitor?" asked Aina seriously.

Nanaka blinked a few times; that seemed a very intense issue.

Of course, Aina was somehow used to Nanaka's home now. Aina's constant problem of living far away from almost everything had made her a frequent host. At first, she tried to go and bother Arisa or Aikyan (when it was a matter of Subunits meetings), but since Nanaka had invited her so openly that last time, not caring about Shuka's feelings anymore, Aina started to assume that that was her place too.

With the excuses of Aina needing to be early in town and her place being so far, she could stay at Nanaka's home; of course, it wasn't a problem for Nanaka, as long as Shuka didn't find out.

Not because Nanaka had intentions of cheating on Shuka or something like that; no, it was just because she wanted to spare her the pain. The jealousy rushes. Avoid conflict.

Now Shuka was aware that Aina just couldn't take that step to the side and was back in the game. How well would Shuka take the news that Aina was staying at Nanaka's at least once a week? Besides all different activities Production might ask Nanaka and Aina to do for the sake of the project, and right in front of Shuka's eyes. On the last _Niconama_ , it had become clear that Shuka just couldn't take the punch lightly.

So, was Aina still a visit at her home? Or had she become something more?

Nanaka blinked one last time and sighed softly.

"Do you pay any rent or something?" asked Nanaka; Aina tried to deadpan her.

"Of course, not, Suwawa that's—"

"Then you are a visitor, period!" said Nanaka, and with that, she continued walking, but she never broke from Aina's hand.

"But...But" tried Aina, but she was too shy to say a thing.

"Aina, I didn't invite you to cook for me. Also, you don't live there...you don't need to—" Nanaka was saying when Aina grabbed her hand firmly and interrupted.

"But I use your facilities! I eat your food, I use your bath! Ok! I'm not a...I dunno, a regular! I'm not Shuka, but let me do it! Let me pay your kindness with food..." said Aina in her serious tone; Nanaka looked at her with a frown.

"What?"

"What you heard, I want to cook for you, in a way, to pay for what you have done for me…" said Aina with a shy smile.

"You...you sure?" asked Nanaka shyly.

"Of course! Then you can say who is a better cook!" said Aina proudly.

Nanaka snorted; that was the last thing she would do.

"I'm not going to compare, Aina, but ok…I can help you with something…" said Nanaka tiredly; Aina opened her eyes wide and curled the tip of her lips.

"Yes! Excellent! Ok, what do you want to eat…? You must be hungry after that workout…" said Aina eagerly; Nanaka stopped, still holding hands; Aina almost fell on the floor.

"He—hey…!" snapped Aina stopping, she frowned at Nanaka.

"We are walking in the wrong direction then…" said Nanaka with a giggle.

"Eh?…why?" asked Aina.

"I… I don't cook Aina…I don't have any food…so…" said Nanaka and turned around slowly, "We need to go do some grocery shopping…"

"Oh..." said Aina softly, then smiled wide; Nanaka's heart skipped a beat. "Ok!"

The closest supermarket was a _Seiko Ishii_ , about 6 minutes walking.

Of course, when Nanaka walked with Aina, those minutes somehow felt like nothing; there was always something to talk about with her, and it was actually pretty fun. They hadn't even realized that they had to walk up hill until they reached an overpass crossing, went down walking by a few fancy buildings until they stopped outside another subway exit. They had held hands all the way until Aina broke off abruptly.

"Geez— if I knew, we could have met in this other station!" said Aina deadpanning.

"I didn't know you wanted to cook…" said Nanaka, continuing to walk.

"Jesus! Where on earth are you taking me…?" asked Aina behind her, looking everywhere.

"To buy some groceries— Aina, what the hell?" asked Nanaka stopping in front of a big glass building.

"You and your fancy tastes…" said Aina standing now beside her, "I'm surprised that you are with Shukashuu, she isn't fancy at all…" finished Aina with an amused tone; Nanaka rolled her eyes, at this point she was used to Aina's constants "verbal attacks" towards Shuka, but she didn't say anything, assuming that that was Aina's way of dealing with her frustration.

"So, here's the supermarket…? Somewhere—"

"Inside" cut Nanaka; she looked down at Aina, both locked gazes.

"Of course, inside" repeated Aina, and then smiled at Nanaka.

They held hands once again and entered the building to find the supermarket.

Of course, Aina commented about how fancy that supermarket was.

The place looked like a gourmet boutique for food.

"Jesus! If I had known… I wouldn't stop at _Bic Camera_ for the big sale…" said Aina entering the store.

"We didn't know…you wanted to cook!" said Nanaka grabbing the shopping basket, "We can also find some prepared meals here…if you want…" said Nanaka softly.

"No no noooo!" said Aina putting her shopping bags inside the basket, which almost filled it, and then she brought her hands to her hips in vase position, "I said I'd cook for ya' and that's what I'm gonna do..."

Nanaka smiled faintly and nodded.

"Ok, what is the Chef in the mood for?" asked Nanaka holding the basket tightly and looking towards the store; Aina turned around and seemed she had started debating with her thoughts.

"Ok...so... what's the specialty here?" asked Aina with a hand on her chin, and then looked back at Nanaka.

"Uhm...meat and veggies, they are always fresh," said Nanaka in her singsong tone.

"Meat?! Holy— ok..." said Aina turning again toward the store, "What about rice with some—"

"I don't like rice" cut Nanaka behind her.

Aina turned slowly towards her with a frown.

"And you call yourself Japanese?!" said Aina out loud in a fake outraged tone.

Nanaka curled the tips of her lips and smiled, then shrugged.

Aina knew that already. After all the meals they had shared in practice, or even at the training camp, Nanaka was the only one who didn't eat rice. Of course, the first time had been a shock for everyone, even to production's staff.

"Of course, there's rice at home..." started Nanaka moving with the basket, Aina followed her, "my parents eat rice... and Shuka eats rice too..."

"Ok...I can work with that..." said Aina at her side, "What else do you have in your kitchen?"

"Uhm... knives, forks...and spoons..." said Nanaka nonchalantly while stopping in the fruits and vegetable section.

"You do have plates, right?" said Aina giggling and grabbing some long onions.

"Sure...I have glasses too..." said Nanaka with her low and boring tone; Aina giggled.

"So, I'm thinking soup..." said Aina looking for the right veggies.

"And hugs...?" said Nanaka softly in a cute tone; Aina turned around with some chives in her hand.

"You want...soup and hugs...?" asked Aina softly and a bit bewildered; Nanaka smiled shyly.

"Sorry..." said Nanaka and looked away, her cheeks bright in embarrassment.

They had a full minute of silence where Aina turned around and kept choosing the veggies that she would need. Nanaka just followed her around with the basket. In silence.

Asking for soup and hugs was equal to asking for sex. And Aina understood it.

Of course, that joke had out of line, it was like playing with fire with Aina. But it was something that had just popped out of Nanaka's mouth.

They arrived towards the meat section of the store. Aina was dead serious and weirdly quiet. Nanaka sighed softly, the ambient turned a bit weird, not to mention awkward. So maybe Nanaka should fix the issue before the whole night turned into something worse...

"Ain—" but she was interrupted.

"Do you prefer some steak? Or something less fancy?... I know you have fancy taste, but maybe you are just happy with something cheaper..." said Aina without looking at Nanaka.

 _Something cheaper...?_

"I don't—" tried Nanaka again.

"I know you settle for cheaper things, and lower taste ..." continued Aina grabbing a cheap pack of meat, Nanaka frowned.

 _Is she talking about meat...? Or something else...?_

"Eh? Aina, What are you—" but she was interrupted for the third time.

"Because maybe if you give steak a try, it might be more interesting and more substantial for your—"

"Stop" commanded Nanaka and grabbed Aina's hand; they locked gazes.

Aina was so serious that was even scary, she wasn't so serious about anything, even if it was an important matter, she always had a kind smile. This felt wrong. Aina was comparing herself to a steak, and treating Shuka as lower quality cheap meat.

"What?" asked Aina seriously.

"What are you doing?" asked Nanaka with a dry tone.

"Trying to choose a piece of meat, what do you think?" said Aina with her serious tone; Nanaka blinked.

Of course, to innocent eyes, Aina was picking meat. But Nanaka wasn't that innocent to buy that, she was comparing herself with Shuka, using the meat, because Nanaka joked about the hug and soup. It hurt Aina.

"I don't want either..." said Nanaka looking deep inside Aina's eyes; she opened her mouth softly, "I...I preferred...sausages..."

Aina opened her eyes wide in disbelief. Then opened her mouth like a fish, made some weird sounds that were beyond Nanaka's comprehension, and said a loud...

"WHAT?!"

Nanaka had a smug face. Of course, Aina hadn't see that coming.

"You WHAT?! Jesus Christ!" snapped Aina and left the package in its place, "Is there something you haven't told me?! When did you break up with Shuka? Were you always with thi—" but Nanaka Interrupted her.

"Weren't you choosing meat for dinner?" asked Nanaka deadpanning her; it was clear, Aina was using the meat let out her own frustration.

"Eh...Yeah... of course, my..." Aina started to mumble.

"Then why the hell did you bring Shuka into the conversation?" asked Nanaka while moving towards the sausages corner.

"I...just...so—sorry...it's just...why sausages?" asked Aina looking at Nanaka, taking a package of sausage and putting them inside the basket.

Nanaka looked at her with a soft gaze and said with a cute tone;

"Because I like my sausages in octopus shape." and smiled wide.

Nanaka just didn't know if Aina had broken down, had an orgasm, or if her heart melted from cuteness; but surely, she had made some weird noises and posses that made Nanaka feel puzzled.

"Awww Suwawa! You are so cute!" said Aina in her cheerful tone, and then in a lower tone said, "You are bad for my heart..."

"You ok?" asked Nanaka moving along.

"Yes, yes, sorry... So, you like your sausages in octopus shape..." said Aina giggling.

Both of them stopped in the cashier, there were a few lines so they had to wait.

"Well, yeah, you asked about my tastes..." said Nanaka, "You just assumed that I must have 'fancy' taste and that I rather prefer 'cheap' ones..." she made a pause and looked at Aina with raised eyebrows, "But the truth is that I have 'childish' taste..." and then looked forward while the line moved.

She could see from the corner of her eye that Aina curled the tip of her lips understanding the second lecture of that.

"I'm sorry Suwawa..." said Aina softly.

"Don't worry, you are already making dinner..." said Nanaka with a cocky smile; Aina giggled.

"You must be feeling lonely..." said Aina with an apologetic smile.

 _Why is she bringing that up?_

"Well...it's what it is..." said Nanaka and took a step forward, Aina followed.

"Yes, but...I mean, since you came back from America, you just haven't had time with Shuka...no wonder why you want soup and hugs..."

Nanaka blinked a few times. That was true.

She had come back from America, had the _Niconama_ , and two days later, "Second years" had left for Shanghai to hold an event; and right now, "Second years" were in Numazu shooting a new video called " _Tekuteku Aqours_ ", which was mostly the cast visiting the same places that were featured in the Anime. Of course, production had determined that the first year group shooting would be "Second year", and weird and all, "First years" also came along...

But of course, and now it was pretty obvious, "Third years" were the last ones shooting.

And because July was a busy month, they just couldn't go with the rest.

That meant that on these past few days, "Thirds years" had focused in some interviews for the magazine, the Radio show, and recording sessions.

So, yeah, it was a little bit lonely.

"It's ok..." said Nanaka softly, reaching the register. She started to take the stuff out of the basket.

"Really? How exactly does your relationship work?" asked Aina with genuine curiosity, while helping Nanaka with the groceries.

"Well, with a lot of patience... and love..." said Nanaka not looking at Aina.

"Yes, right...but..."Aina took the egg tray and looked at Nanaka with concern, "Suwawa you just don't see her anymore..."

"We see each other... We see each other on practice..." said Nanaka softly, continuing with her task.

"You know that that's not the same..." said Aina leaving the eggs.

"We screw each other in the showers," said Nanaka nonchalantly, then she bit her lips; she looked at Aina; her face was a poem.

Then turned to the other side, to embarrassed about the bluntness of her statement to lock gazes with the cashier; her face was also a poem.

 _WHAT?! It's weird?! Do they don't fuck as well?!_

 _Jesus!_

 _Wait... does Aina fuck too? Does she...? With who...? It can't be... can she... is she?_

"Suwawa?" called Aina behind her.

"Yes? Sorry...what?" asked Nanaka abruptly.

"This nice lady is asking you some questions; c' mon, snap out of your 'Suwa World'..." said Aina giggling.

Nanaka apologized and paid for the groceries. They packed them and left the place with their hands full of bags.

"Wow, I didn't think we could buy this much..." said Aina gasping.

"You wanted to cook— careful with the eggs..." said Nanaka, "I think it's not that we bought too much...we entered already full of bags..."

"I'm good...aren't you tired? I mean, are you good with all that weight?" asked Aina pointing at the bag that Nanaka was already carrying.

"Oh...no, it's not heavy...but yes I feel tired..." said Nanaka walking up the overpass' stairs, "I think this isn't going to work..."

"What thing?"

"Going to the gym..." said Nanaka while starting to pant, "My, my condition is... so...poor..."

"But I think you are doing great..." said Aina behind her, her breath was also a bit harder.

"Thank you, that's... that's because of the...constant...training..." said Nanaka reaching the top, she stopped to take a break.

"That's true..." said Aina, also reaching the top, "Have you continued your private lessons?"

"Uhm... well, not as often as before…" said Nanaka and continued moving, Aina followed through, "And I don't know if they might continue…"

"Well, I think our training schedule will increase in time…maybe it's not gonna be necessary anymore….right?" asked Aina with a sweet tone.

 _But we didn't use our private practice to… practice…_

 _We used them to be together… but now?_

"Uhm, well, that's why I'm preparing myself… I don't know if I can handle that…" said Nanaka with a sad tone, Aina didn't say a thing.

The truth was that their First Love Live! was being decided.

The dates were still in the shadows, but Nanaka did some math and it made sense if the dates where somewhere around January or February of next year, because the first season of the Anime must end its broadcast first.

So, she had determined that she needed to increase her stamina; right now in their events, they were only singing and dancing 3 songs; and in the event they would have at the end of that month, they would include the opening song, but in its TV format, leaving the show at 3.5 songs in total. And maybe Nanaka would die after that.

So, the whole idea of holding a real Live, with more than 3.5 songs, had pushed Nanaka to join a gym and start a routine to help her endure this task. Also, she needed to keep her mind busy.

With Shuka gone, traveling for work; Nanaka somehow feeling that Shuka was tired of her and their relationship; she needed to clear her mind, meaning work out routines, and Aina crashing at her home.

They walked to Nanaka's home at a normal pace. The conversation turned into another direction, Aina telling Nanaka about a new publication in a magazine where she was going to be featured, and a few new jobs she had. Once again, the walk felt short because of the good conversation.

They reached Nanaka's place; of course, Aina would laugh her ass off once again with the "Suwa door", even if she was now familiar with the building and the door, it still gave her some good laughs.

They stepped in and went straightly to the kitchen to put themselves to work.

Nanaka brought out her mother's apron and lent it to Aina, for her to be the chef. While Aina was setting the kitchen and the implements, Nanaka set the table. It felt similar to when Shuka was in her house and did the cooking.

That thought made Nanaka stop her movements. She rose her sight with a clear sad gaze to lock it on Aina; she was so concentrated in the cooking, that it was even sexy.

 _Shuka does it with a smile…_

 _Shit, what am I doing?_

But she couldn't take her eyes off her. It wasn't that Aina was mad or something, but she was really focused on the food, chopping the vegetables, setting the rice, boiling stuff. It was like Aina was so clear on what to do, like if the kitchen was her field of expertise.

Nanaka stood like a stone just admiring Aina work; how her hands traveled through the veggies, how she used the knife with such skill, that it looked like the knife was an extension of her hand.

"You ok Suwawa-chan?" asked Aina suddenly, without even looking at her.

Nanaka blinked a few times snapping out of her daze.

"I'm ok… how can I help you…?" said Nanaka walking towards her.

"Mmm, I think I'm ok…" said Aina still working, "I did enough rice for tomorrow, is that ok…?"

"It's ok…" said Nanaka softly, "you can take it for tomorrow's lunch too…"

"Sure…" said Aina softly. Her voice seemed to change when she was really into something, she really sounded mature, and not the looney she was used to being; then she stopped chopping to lock gazes with Nanaka; she rose her eyebrows, "You can cut the sausages into octopuses…can you?"

"Ok!" said Nanaka and put herself to work.

"So, you usually watch Shuka make dinner?" asked Aina without looking at Nanaka, both busy on their tasks.

"She doesn't let me help her…" said Nanaka taking the sausages out of the package.

"Eh? why?… what about the teamwork?"

"Well, she likes to spoil me like that…" said Nanaka in a low tone.

"Oh…really? and what do you do to compensate her?" asked Aina carefree, but then bit her lips; the answer was so damn obvious that Nanaka had even stopped because she couldn't just answer "soup and hugs" again.

"I… I have a lot of patience…" said Nanaka finally and grabbed a knife.

"You sure do…" murmured Aina, "So…let me get this right…" started Aina, moving her knife, "What if Shuka knew that I was here, making you dinner?"

"Maybe…" started Nanaka while making the sausages into octopi, "…she would… scream so loud… in anger…that…we would… be able to hear her…from Numazu…"

Aina laughed like an old man, breaking that mature vibe she had.

"Geez— that's so true…" said Aina returning to her duties, "Have you talked to her?"

"Uhm…" Nanaka hummed, somehow Aina was back to her mature tone and made Nanaka a bit unstable.

"How do I take that Suwawa-chan?" asked Aina in her mature tone.

Nanaka grabbed another sausage and the knife tightly. She bit her lips.

 _I… I'm not fine in this situation…_

 _Aina will realize that my relationship is collapsing…also…_

 _What's with that sexy tone?!_

"Well… we had…" started Nanaka; she took a deep breath and continued working with the knife, "since she left to Shanghai, we had spoken less…"

There was silence in the room beside the sound of the knifes chopping.

Nanaka didn't want to tell her more, she, of course, spoke the truth, but she didn't want to tell her more, it was like giving power to the enemy. Aina didn't say much either, she was just too focused on cooking.

"Have you seen her Twitter…?" asked Aina suddenly.

Nanaka made a heavy sound with her knife that made Aina turn around to see if Nanaka had cut a finger. They locked gazes; while Aina's was of concern, Nanaka's was a sad one.

"Yes, I had…" said Nanaka softly.

"She was having a blast…" continued Aina in her tone.

"Yes, she was," finished Nanaka; both remained looking at each other, like understanding how lonely Nanaka all those days -and still- because Shuka had come back yesterday, and now she was in Numazu.

"How…how are—"

"I'm done with these…" interrupted Nanaka, showing Aina the cute sausages in octopus shape.

"Oh, yeah I'm done with this too… let's cook—where is the pan…?" said Aina moving around and finally taking a frying pan out of a drawer.

Aina knew where everything was in that kitchen, and it was expected. It had been months that Aina had started to come around, and even if Suwa Mama was around, Aina would help in the kitchen. And clearly, she looked comfortable in it.

Aina put all the ingredients in the frying pan and started cooking with some long chopstick with a very skillful technique.

"So, how have you been holding on…?" asked Aina in her mature tone; Nanaka looked at the food jumping from one side to another while Aina moved it with the chopsticks, then fixed her sight on Aina's focused face.

 _She…is so... beautiful…_

 _And skilled… and..._

"Suwawa?" called Aina in _that_ tone.

"Yes..?" asked Nanaka like in a trance.

"You are in your world again; I asked you a question…" said Aina moving the chopsticks.

"Well, I've been busy, work, the Radio…this week was my last broadcast with Arisa," said Nanaka softly, "Well...the workouts…you…"

Aina turned her head slightly towards Nanaka and smiled cutely at her; Nanaka's heart melted.

"Yes… it's my turn next week…" said Aina again with that tone, "I'm excited…"

"Your birthday is next week…" said Nanaka, "Do you want something in particular?"

Aina was silent for a moment and then giggled.

"You know…I'm happy with our 'short dates'…we can still hang out…" said Aina with her normal tone.

"Eh? dates?… Aina…" said Nanaka troubled, but Aina laughed.

"Don't take it seriously; we have been hanging out lately, you know? For some tea and such…"

"But those are a quick tea in the Seven-eleven at the station….before taking the train home…" deadpanned Nanaka; also they could do that because Shuka wasn't there, and Arisa usually had to be somewhere else but near the Lantis building, so she walked.

"Well, I enjoy every second with you," said Aina moving the frying pan; Nanaka's cheeks became wild red, Aina was being so unfair.

"I guess Aqours members would make some celebration, right?…" asked Aina.

"I dunno…Aiai is the one who's often in charge of that…" said Nanaka.

"I see…oh…Suwawa can you help me with the soy…?" asked Aina.

Nanaka nodded and moved to grab the soy sauce and walked towards Aina.

"Ah…I'll need you to pour it…I'm…" said Aina a bit complicated with the chopsticks and the pan.

Nanaka moved at her pace and stood behind Aina; the 10 cm difference was perfect, and also the fact that Nanaka had long arms, Nanaka just bent enough to surround little Aina with her arms and pour the soy from behind her, just sticking her head a bit from Aina's left.

Aina gasped in surprise and stuck her back to Nanaka's front.

Nanaka blinked, she could feel Aina's rear against her body, her perfume, that sweet aroma that Nanaka didn't know that could be so addictive. Aina moved her head to her left while Nanaka to her right, both faces too close to each other, those plump lips so close to be touched, to be kissed, to be bitten.

They were lost in an intense gaze competition, where they were devouring each other's presence when a loud sound came from the pan.

"Something is burning…" murmured Nanaka lost in Aina's eyes.

"Yes, I'm already burned…" said Aina licking her lips. That sign was enough for Nanaka to understand what was going on...

But the loud sound was there again, and Nanaka broke the spell taking a step back, and with good reason, she was pouring soy into the flames more than into the pan.

"Oh crapcrapcrap!" said Aina leaving the pan and the chopsticks, "I'm sorry!"

And she quickly moved to clean some of the mess.

"It's ok, it was my fault..." said Nanaka shyly moving weirdly in the kitchen with the soy in her hand.

It was one thing to think about Aina while having sex with Shuka, another was cheating on Shuka with Aina, for real.

Nanaka moved away from the kitchen to put the soy sauce on the table. She felt her cheeks burning and her heart pounding fast. She knew she felt some attraction to this short woman, but it had never kicked so hard.

 _The moment we give in into our passions…_

 _We will fuck so hard…_

Nanaka felt weak on her knees. Then shook her head.

 _No, no I can't think like that…_

 _I'm with Shuka, I'm in love with her… she is working…I need to respect that, she is not far because she wants to be away from me._

 _I need to endure it…Aina needs to endure that too..._

Nanaka massaged her temples trying to control herself. Then that thought of Aina fucking with someone else kicked in.

She looked back at the kitchen, maybe it would be too blunt a question to ask her.

 _No, I shouldn't ask… it's none of my business…_

 _But she is too cute to be doing that... maybe she is a virgin?... like Shuka was when we started... or—? Why am I thinking about this kind of things? It's none of my business... but, she did ask me about my sex life with Shuka...why shouldn't I ask her about hers too?_

 _Do I care? Yes, I care! I'm her friend...I should care..., right? That's the right thing to do..._

 _But maybe I would look like I was intruding... why should I care? I'm with Shuka... Yes, I'm with Shuka._

But it was clear, both desired each other, but Nanaka was in control of that. Nothing was going to happen unless Nanaka allowed it. If Aina was with someone else, it would most likely be because she was horny more than in love. In the end, they were human beings, it was normal to have a craving for flesh.

"So, dinner is ready," said Aina peeping out of the kitchen with a tray.

"Smells good," said Nanaka with a faint smile.

 _But you smell better..._

 _No no! Nanaka stop!_

Aina set the things on the table and returned to the kitchen to leave the tray, then to came back and took a seat.

The food looked so delicious that Nanaka's mouth started to water. Those octopus shaped sausages looked marvelous.

So, they said thanks for the meal and dug in.

"Oh my, Aina this is really good," said Nanaka tasting the food.

"Really? I'm glad!" snapped Aina happily, "So, who cooks better? Shuka or Me?"

Nanaka deadpanned.

"What?! I wanna know..." said Aina with her goofy tone.

"I'm not gonna answer that... I can't" said Nanaka grabbing the bowl with soup and gave it a few sips.

It was delicious.

"Aww! C' mon! It's just food, not choosing between her and me" said Aina eating.

"Everything concerned with the two of you puzzles me," said Nanaka grabbing one of the sausages, "So no, I'm not going to say anything..."

"That bad is it?" said Aina.

"What do you mean?" asked Nanaka with the sausages in her chopsticks.

"Suwawa I don't need to be an expert to see that your relationship with her is taking a conflictive turn," said Aina taking the bowl of rice, Nanaka ate the sausage.

Also delicious.

Nanaka didn't say a thing, she was right.

"I know you explained to Shuka about me taking a step to the side...and that gave you some peace...but now, with me back in the game, and all the things production is going to ask of us..." said Aina.

"Wait, how are you so sure about that?" asked Nanaka grabbing another sausage.

"Doh! Suwawa you are the boldest character among us; after that hug on camera, after what you, we, are doing with _NanaAinya_ , trust me, Shuka is not gonna stand still, you saw her on the last _Niconama_ , and this will end with everybody fighting..." said Aina before starting to eat her rice.

"She knows that you are back in the game..." said Nanaka softly.

"Did you tell her?" asked Aina with her mouth full.

Nanaka shook her head.

"It wasn't necessary...she figured that out on her own after the _Niconama,_ " said Nanaka with a sad look, now the food didn't taste that good.

"Ow, so she isn't totally dumb..." murmured Aina, "Uhm…" and she continued eating.

"I heard you..." said Nanaka in her low tone.

"So, I can tell that there's conflict...you and Shuka are not talking... it seems..." said Aina between bites.

"I feel..." started Nanaka, but then she stopped. She was 'the enemy', she just couldn't trust Aina her feelings.

"You feel?..." repeated Aina stopping eating and locking gazes with Nanaka.

"Nothing..."

"Suwawa, tell me...I...I want to help... really..." said Aina with her big eyes and sweet smile.

Nanaka made a bitter smile.

"Look, me back in the game is not that I'm gonna steal you away from her..." said Aina resting her chopsticks, "I...I mean, me back in the game is that my feelings for you are real, and I can't erase them, or ignore them, they are here...but I don't pretend to do anything about it..."

"Then why? What do you want from me?" asked Nanaka also leaving her chopsticks on the table.

"Nothing...I just love being with you..." said Aina softly.

"But...that's...that's not—"

"Maybe it's masochistic...I know" Interrupted Aina, "But, what can I say? If I spend five minutes with you in that Seven-eleven drinking tea, I'm happy... spend time with you for me is enough...watching you dance, sing and giving your all in practice...makes me happy, and I'm ok with that" finished Aina smiling.

"Aina...why..." said Nanaka grabbing her temples.

"I just told you why! Jesus! Suwawa I saw you receiving oral sex from Shuka and I'm not dead, please don't make it harder..." said Aina in her goofy tone; Nanaka looked at her ashamed.

"I'm sorry about that..." said Nanaka softly, she just hadn't had the chance to apologize for that.

"Don't worry, you looked so hot..." said Aina grabbing her chopsticks again, "Now I have some mental material, thanks for that" and continued eating.

Nanaka smiled faintly and grabbed her chopsticks again.

 _She really is a masochist..._

"I'm your friend Suwawa, if something is bothering, I want to help; if Shuka is being an ass again, I'll gladly put her in her place!" said Aina with confidence.

Nanaka shook her head.

"It's not that, Aina..." started Nanaka softly, "I feel..." she locked gazes, Aina nodded telling her that it was ok to continue, "I feel...that everything is falling apart... since we were sent to America, and now we are apart...we used to talk a lot, now...I'm the one constantly texting her..."

"She didn't write you back?"

"She answered, yes... but it feels like she is too busy for me, too focused in CYaRon!, or 'Second Years', like...you have seen her Twitter... she is having a blast, and what about me?..." Nanaka's eyes welled in tears, thinking about it was different from putting those feelings into words.

"My Suwawa, you sure ARE lonely..." said Aina leaving her chopsticks and giving Nanaka some pity eyes.

"And I get it, she is having her moment, she has grown a lot...but...what about me? What about us?... We have just seen each other at practice, and that's it... if it's not for me texting her, we just..." Nanaka stopped to cover her face, she was giving her feelings way to easily, her mask giving in.

"Love is a burden..." said Aina softly, setting her chopsticks down again, "She is such a brat..."

"No, she's not..." said Nanaka still trying to defend her, Aina bit her lips.

"I'm trying so hard to hold us together...that...I'm feeling too tired to keep trying..." said Nanaka cleaning some lonely tears, trying to collect some parts of her fallen mask.

"Then, shouldn't you stop trying?" suggested Aina, "Suwawa, if this is giving you a hard time, is it worth it? I mean... love is to enjoy it...not to suffer... it's like food! You need to enjoy it! And eat! Don't feel guilty about eating! It's the same, you can't love with guilty thoughts!"

 _But I have Guilty thoughts... I'm in love with you too..._

 _God..._

Nanaka covered her face once again. This was a mess.

They fell in deep silence once again, but Aina broke the ice.

"Well, you know what?" said Aina with a happy tone, Nanaka uncovered her face once again, "It's ok if you want to keep trying...you need to fight for your relationship if you believe in it; Shuka loves you, I know that and you do too...and you knew that this was gonna be hard, but you two took the risk anyway..." Nanaka nodded.

"It's not going to be like this forever...she will come back from Numazu...she will go to practice next week and you can see her again...talk to her...and... well, do everything you do, like everything, could be normal again..." said Aina with a sweet smile, "maybe you should talk with her about how you feel, maybe she would understand that you are not that strong, that you can feel needy too..."

Nanaka nodded.

"Ok! So that's settled!" said Aina happily, "Now, let's eat and then...let's play some games"

"Eh?! Some games?" asked Nanaka surprised.

"Yes! Why do you think I went to _Bic Camera_? The big sale was in video games!" snapped Aina with her goofy tone; Nanaka curled the tip of her lips.

"Sounds good," said Nanaka softly.

And just like that, the night changed.

Aina had that power. To change everything dark into something shiny, just for Nanaka.

Once again, Aina had put her feelings away for Nanaka to shine and have a good time. They stayed until late in the morning just playing and enjoying together. As had Aina told her, she didn't need anything more than her time and space, and she would be happy with just that.

As for Nanaka, she had been left with a few unresolved issues.

Her feelings towards Aina seemed a bit out of control, she just realized that her feelings for her were very real, and it was dangerous.

And as for Shuka, would things come to normal? Would things slow down for them to still try to be a happy couple? Maybe Aina was right and all this was because of the physical distance they were having, but once they shared the same time zone and city, things would settle.

Was Nanaka up for that task? Would she have the strength to keep it up?

But she was stubborn enough to keep fighting for her relationship with Shuka, even if Shuka seemed a bit far from that fight. At least it was worth the try, and Nanaka was willing to take that fight once again.

.

.

Maybe trying to endure that fight was a bit much. It was something that Nanaka was trying almost every day. And she needed to say that she was getting tired of it.

Days had passed by since the last time Aina had stayed at her house. Of course, she hadn't asked Nanaka to stay again because Shuka was back in town, and they had to resume practice and recording sessions. Aina understood her presence was a constant threat for the _NanaShuka_ relationship, and after hearing from Nanaka herself that there were some communication problems in the relationship, her mere presence would cause more interference than solutions. So Aina tried to stay away from both of them so they could clear things out.

But it wasn't that easy.

Nanaka was a reactive person in these kinds of things; she had seen Shuka be her happy and carefree self with CYaRon! members, or "Second Years", and not giving her much attention. Causing Nanaka to come back home almost everyday defeated, and with an empty sensation of loneliness, even if she shared like 8 hours with Shuka, but 95% of the time, they didn't talk.

Was this how it was supposed to be now?

Nanaka refused that, after all what this relationship had _cost her_ , she wasn't going to let it end that easily. And with that in mind, she was determined to turn this situation around. So, on the 20th of the month, after practice, Aqours members decided to go together towards a specific train station where the branding campaign for the release of "A _ozora Jumping Heart_ ", the Anime's opening, was taking place.

It had been a while since the nine of them could hang out together. Mostly "First years" were always hanging out and spamming the Aqours Line chat with their videos or pictures having fun. "Second years" did their part with the trip to Shanghai. But "Third years"? ...

Aiai was the one who insisted on going to see the branding as a group and take cute pictures for the sake of the group.

And Nanaka was very thankful for that. That means more time she could spend with Shuka. Or share the same space with her...

So of course, they got off the train; "First years" being noisy, "Second years" chitchatting with each other, and "Third years" in deep silence.

"Well...this is being productive..." said Arisa in her diligent tone while walking through the station; Nanaka and Aina crossed some glances with each other and then locked gazes with Arisa.

"Maybe this is our dynamic and that's it..." said Nanaka with a tired tone.

"You mean, we can't be as fun as the rest?" said Aina giggling, "Coz I'm pretty fun!"

"You are annoying..." said Arisa mumbling; Nanaka gave her a death glare, but Aina laughed.

"C' mon! Don't say it like that!— oh oh! This is amazing!" snapped Aina cheerfully, reaching their destination.

There was a huge wall with big publicity of the 9 girls posing in their " _Aozora Jumping Heart_ " outfit, the cover of the CD and the release date. Every girl had her name at the bottom of each illustration with their image color.

"First years", Shuka and Aina run towards the big piece of publicity doing some weird and excited noises, jumping around and laughing. Anchan and Rikako had a big smile on their faces, their eyes wide with emotion. Really different from Arisa and Nanaka.

Both girls approached at a normal speed and boringly blinked as if that was something you just see every day. Nanaka couldn't tell what was more amusing, the publicity or the looneys fooling around it.

"This is for the bonding right?" asked Arisa while she crossed her arms; both stood at some distance from the looneys.

"This is for the bonding..." repeated Nanaka.

"I don't get it...we will see each other tomorrow at practice, why is this different?" asked Arisa looking at Nanaka.

"It's different Arisa, here we are not working...we are being us," said Nanaka watching Shuka touched the "You" illustration.

 _Well, they are looneys here and at work...it's not that much different..._

"Isn't the Sega Collaboration activity for that propose?" asked Arisa; Nanaka locked gazes with her.

"Yes, But this is nice too…besides, the Sega collab is part of our job" said Nanaka and gave Arisa a faint smile, "Aren't you the one who was worried for the sake of the group? Well, this kind of activities help with that…" said Nanaka taking her phone out to take a picture of the publicity.

"I think it's different…" murmured Arisa, but was interrupted.

"Hey hey! guys! You must see this…come!" shouted Shuka while waving the rest of the members to go with her.

It was like if Shuka knew what was around the corner.

The girls moved fast to stop their steps abruptly; Nanaka opened her eyes wide looking at some huge columns branded with the characters as well. Every column was for each character.

"Isn't it great?! Look how big 'You-chan' is!" said Shuka running to hug "her" column.

All the girls did the same with their respective column. Somehow the station was filled with their laughter and sounds of joy. This was proof that the Project was gaining power, it was something serious and it could reach high levels of communication.

What they were doing was real, it was big, and it had taken part of Tokyo.

"Look how big you are…" murmured Nanaka reaching Kanan's column. She touched it softly with the tip of her fingers and couldn't help but smile wide.

This was her job; she gave Kanan life, she was part of that awesome group of girls that sung and danced; and right now, it was there, big enough for everybody to see her.

She took a deep breath.

 _I'm going to make you proud…_

"Hey, Suwawa, do you want a picture?" offered Arisa.

Nanaka turned around and smiled at her; she took her phone out of her jean jacket and tossed it to Arisa. Then came back and posed with Kanan. That picture surely would go to Twitter.

"Maybe you should make a pose?" suggested Shuka standing beside Arisa.

"A pose?" repeated Arisa.

"Yes, when I came a few days ago I took a picture with 'You-chan', I tried to make the pose 'You-chan' is doing..." said Shuka giggling.

"I think I'm missing the ponytail..." said Nanaka shyly, approaching the other girls.

"Oh, right, that half tail isn't enough..." said Arisa and returned Nanaka her phone.

"Don't you want a picture with 'Dia' too?" asked Nanaka wanting to return the favor.

"Nah, I'm good..." said Arisa with her diligence.

"Hey, Arisa-san, can you take mine with 'Riko-chan'?" asked Rikako passing near her with her phone in her hand. Arisa smiled softly at her and nodded.

Shuka was about to go with them too but Nanaka grabbed her hand, stopping her. They locked gazes; Nanaka was with her "Suwa face" while Shuka gave her a troubled one.

"Something wrong Osuwa?" asked Shuka tightening their held hands.

"I..." tried Nanaka, but the words seemed to fade. When did talking with Shuka become so hard?

"What?" insisted Shuka, now with a shy smile.

"You look pretty," said Nanaka shyly and awkwardly, of course, that wasn't what she wanted to say, but it just popped out of her chest; Shuka smiled wide.

"Aww Suwawa, that's so sweet..." said Shuka giggling and excited, "You look pretty too, I love how that dress looks on you..."

"Eh? Really...?" asked Nanaka confused, but Shuka went closer to her.

"But you would look better without it…" said Shuka with a coy smile.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, her cheeks bright red and her lips shivering. She felt puzzled.

Shuka was giving her the cold shoulder, of course, Nanaka didn't make the situation any better doing the same back, but then Shuka would compliment and talk boldly to her. Like there was no problem at all.

 _What's happening here? This is not right…_

"Eh, Shuka…" said Nanaka flattered but troubled, "Can…can we talk for a moment…?"

"Eh? Aren't we talking now…?" asked Shuka, clueless.

"Yes…but here is too noisy…" said Nanaka giving a final glance towards the rest of the members, all of them seemed delighted by taking pictures with their respective character. It seemed that Rikako had convinced Arisa to take a picture with her and Chika's column. Nanaka wasn't exactly sure why with that character in particular, but both of them seemed happy.

Shuka didn't say a thing, she just gave Nanaka a sad face.

"What did I do now?…" said Shuka like a scolded kid.

Nanaka gave her a sad smile; for Shuka, Nanaka was like an older sister that only scolded her.

"Why should it be something bad?… Sweetie, please…" said Nanaka and then she moved back where the big publicity of the nine girls was.

"I… I dunno, you normally don't 'ask me' to talk…we just talk…" said Shuka moving along with Nanaka, holding hands.

"It's been a while…" murmured Nanaka, but Shuka didn't say a thing.

They stood in front of the huge picture; Nanaka took the time to see the publicity clearly from one side to the other. She had mixed feelings. In a way she was happy, she was part of that project, and still, there was a lot to do and be proud of, but this was indeed a big step. So taking her time to see the 9 girls there in their Anime opening outfit, in the middle of an important station, it was huge. And her girlfriend was by her side.

And then she felt sad. Her girlfriend who had forgotten her.

It was bittersweet.

"I'm happy you know…" said Nanaka softly, looking the publicity, she could feel Shuka's gaze at her side, "I'm happy that we have made it this far…"

"Uhm…" said Shuka awkwardly, clearly not understanding a thing; did Nanaka just drag her away from rest to tell her that?

"But…I'm concerned…" said Nanaka now with a sad tone, then she turned to face Shuka with a sad expression; both locked gazes.

"Concerned….about?" asked Shuka worried, "Is it us?…"

Nanaka felt her heart in her throat. Yes, it was them, the "us" that she was asking about. Where was that "us"?

"I'm always concerned about us…" said Nanaka softly, she needed to endure the situation, "Since before we became a couple, I've been worried about us, about you… and I'm still worried…" said Nanaka softly.

"Why?…I…I don't get it…" Shuka tried to sound convinced, but Nanaka squeezed her hand.

If Arisa needed booze for courage, Nanaka needed courage out of her own will.

"Shuka…do…do you love me…?" asked Nanaka shyly, now taking her eyes away from Shuka's, her cheeks becoming bright red and hot. It was embarrassing and she felt totally exposed, there in the middle of a station, with random people passing by and a huge picture of 9 characters judging her. Maybe that was something Kanan wouldn't do.

Shuka opened her eyes wide in disbelief. Like if suddenly Nanaka had grown another head.

"Wha…what are you talking about?" said Shuka, quickly breaking off Nanaka's hand and grabbing Nanaka's cheeks, making her look straight into her eyes.

Shuka's eyes moved from one side to another and welled in tears, searching for something inside Nanaka's eyes. Nanaka recalled how she did the same thing when Shuka doubted about her feelings.

"Don't ever question that…Nanaka I love you…" said Shuka closer to her, her voice was cracked.

"Then…" said Nanaka softly, she took a deep breath and brought her hands towards Shuka's cheeks, and with a deep voice said, "Then why the hell are you ignoring me?"

"Eh?…"

Nanaka blinked a few times. Was Shuka that clueless?

"You just don't like to be with me anymore..." said Nanaka slowly and almost like a whisper.

"Why are you saying that?" retorted Shuka with a sad tone and left Nanaka's cheeks, as a reflex, Nanaka did the same.

Both stayed looking at each other with sadness.

"Because it's what I feel..." said Nanaka sad, "Since I came back from America...it's like...you are too busy for me..."

"Oh..." said Shuka softly, looking at her shoes...

"Is...is that right?..." asked Nanaka with fear, maybe she didn't want to know the truth.

"I...I don't get it Nana- _chan_..." started Shuka softly, "I don't get it...you, you wanted space, I gave you space...you wanted to focus on your career and be free to hug Ainya on camera... and..." Shuka had to stop to bite her lips and close her eyes in pain, she was debating with her own mental spaghetti.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide, Shuka had so many issues in her mind about Nanaka and the relationship. No wonder she was behaving like she was. Was it right to have this conversation right there in the station? Nanaka was in a panic, that conversation was taking a terrible direction.

"Shuka, stop—"

"Is not that I...I'm too busy for you...you are the one who seemed too busy for me...you were shutting me out...why?" asked Shuka with sadness, "So, I just gave you the space you wanted…I…I have done everything you asked me..."

"That's not— ...I asked you for space...not to disappear from my life..." said Nanaka slowly and with sadness, "You...Shuka, if I don't text you, we can spend a day without knowing from each other..."

"But we see each other almost every day..." said Shuka softly.

"But I don't want just to 'see' you, now it's painful...we don't even have our safe place..." said Nanaka a little bit ashamed.

Shuka rose her eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, it's been a while since we had sex...that's true..." said Shuka surprised, Nanaka frowned.

 _And that's not weird for her?_

 _I mean, she was the one who was having the crazy ideas of doing it at work or whenever she wanted..._

 _Sex is not important for her anymore?..._

Nanaka shook her head and determined that the "sex issue" was another battle in this war, but not today.

"Shuka...is not about that, I miss you, I miss hugging you, hold your hand...to feel you...those things were the things we could also do in the changing room, not just sex..." said Nanaka a little bit embarrassed, Shuka made a soft "Oh".

"What I wanted to say, was... that I miss us, that you looked so happy without me; that you —"

"You feel alone..." finished Shuka with a soft tone, understanding everything.

Nanaka nodded.

"I'm sorry..." said Shuka softly, "Since you came back from America, you did your stuff with Ainya in that _Niconama_ , and later I left to Shanghai... I.. I had a blast there, I'm not gonna lie...but I wished you were there with me all the time..."

 _That's a lie... then why you didn't answer my messages in time? Or call? Or be more present?  
You were having a great time, that's the truth, you didn't miss me..._

Nanaka bit her lips. She didn't say a thing.

"...then, well, we left to Numazu to shoot the ' _Tekuteku_ ', so I...I totally get that you must be feeling lonely..." finished Shuka ashamed.

Nanaka made a bitter smile. Shuka didn't seem lonely at all. She hid in CYaRon! All that time, so she just couldn't relate to the feeling.

"I'm sorry Nanaka...I'm so sorry..." said Shuka and made a sign for Nanaka to hug her, of course, she couldn't resist, and took that step forward to hug Shuka.

 _Everything is the same old lie..._

 _Just another lie..._

But she wanted to cling to that. She wanted to cling to Shuka. In that embrace, she just let her emotions out and tightened her hug. For a moment she was afraid of losing something really important to her, she felt that Shuka could slip away.

"I love you, I... love you so much..." murmured Nanaka into Shuka's ear; Shuka tightened the embrace back.

"I love you too Nana- _chan_ , please, let's stop this nonsense..." murmured Shuka under Nanaka's hug.

Nanaka broke the embrace and looked down at Shuka with a shocked face.

"What...What nonsense...?" asked Nanaka surprised; Shuka gave her a coy smile.

"You and I... ignoring each other...or whatever we were doing..." said Shuka shyly, then grabbed Nanaka's right hand, entwining their fingers.

"I... I agree..." said Nanaka softly.

There was no point in hiding anymore, nor for Shuka, and definitely not from Aina. Both girls were damaged about it, and right now Nanaka was the one who was suffering the most as a consequence.

"Let me mend this damage..." said Shuka softly, locking eyes with her.

"Eh? How...?" asked Nanaka.

"In the Sega Collab café, let's go as a couple..." said Shuka, but Nanaka deadpanned her.

"We are going as one... Aqours is going, what's the difference?" asked Nanaka with a frown.

 _I would ask you to go to watch a movie...but you already saw Finding Dory with CYaRon!..._

"Yes, but no..." said Shuka, then giggled, "We are used to going as Aqours...as nine; let's go as a couple and seven Aqours members..." smiled Shuka at the idea.

"I... I think I don't follow..." said Nanaka confused, it wasn't different from what they usually did with the members back at practice, they were a couple but hanging out as Aqours. Of course, Nanaka would have preferred to do something alone with Shuka.

"Let's say that we are going to the Collab as Aqours, but it's not something official...like, no Staff members, no fans around, we will be 'alone', the nine of us...I bet they wouldn't mind if I want to spend time in the cafe with my beloved Nana- _chan_...right?" finished Shuka with a wide smile.

Nanaka answered that with another wide smile.

"I would totally love that…" said Nanaka softly and squeezed Shuka's hand. "I would totally kiss you…"

"I know…I want that too…" said Shuka squeezing back, then went closer to Nanaka and rested her head on Nanaka's shoulder. Of course, they just couldn't kiss in public.

Both were facing the big publicity of the 9 girls.

They stood there holding onto each other while watching the crowd pass by; the rumor of people going from one side to another and the nosy voices from their teammates on the other side of the station.

Shuka smiled wide.

"I'm happy…" said Shuka softly, "You were right… see how far we have come…"

Nanaka didn't say a thing but felt her chest full of emotions.

"I like it…this picture…maybe this is the only way to see 'You-chan' and 'Kanan-chan' together…" said Shuka in a sad tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Nanaka.

"See…they are standing beside each other…maybe we will never share anything; our characters, but somehow production always puts them together…" said Shuka amused.

"Yes… that's right…they do…" said Nanaka just realizing that; in almost every official illustration or promotional publicity, Kanan was beside You. Like Riko was always beside Dia.

"I like it…" said Shuka giggling, "I wonder if they made it on purpose or it's just random…"

Nanaka giggled.

"I think…it's because of the official lineup; 'Chika' is number one, and needs to be in the center, because she is the leader, and by her side is 'Riko', who is number two, and 'Kanan' is number three… so I guess it's a coincidence that they set 'You' next to 'Kanan' since she is number five…" said Nanaka with a dry tone.

Shuka looked at her with a pout.

"Geez— that's not romantic at all…I prefer my version!" said Shuka still pouting.

"And what version is that?" laughed Nanaka, amused.

"That, you and I are side by side…" Shuka smiled sweetly.

"Yes, that version is better…" Nanaka smiled back.

"I want to take a picture of you…" said Shuka breaking off her hand and moving towards the giant picture; Nanaka blinked.

"Eh? what…?"

"C' mon! Here, with 'Kanan-chan'!" Shuka pointed towards Kanan's picture.

Nanaka walked slowly, watching to not crash into any random person to reach the spot.

"Are…are you sure…?" asked Nanaka; she already had a picture with Kanan in the column, why would she want another one?

"Here they are!" suddenly a voice reached them interrupting the photo session.

Of course, the rest of the girls were back from the other side of the station.

"You guys! Making a separate group!" snapped Aiai in a fake mad tone, Aina laughed like an old man.

"Leave them, remember they are love birds…" said King in a tired tone.

The girls stood behind Shuka waiting for her to take the picture.

"Oh, is Shuka taking another picture for you?" asked Arisa who stopped at Nanaka's side, clogging the scene.

"Yes…she wants another picture…" said Nanaka dryly.

"Take your jacket off," said Arisa and offered her hand to hold it for her.

"Eh?"

"What? Suwawa you have such a lovely dress…it would look better in the picture…right Shukashuu?" asked Arisa with a faint smile.

"Oh...sure…yes yes, take it off!" said Shuka with her phone in hand.

Nanaka started to take off her jacket and then gave it to Arisa, who moved next to Shuka, giving her back to Nanaka.

"Didn't Suwa-san take a picture with 'Kanan-san' already?" asked Rikako beside Shuka. Arisa took out her phone, it seemed she was going to take a Selfie.

"Maybe…" said Shuka with a grin, "But this is for me…you ready Osuwa?"

"Sure…" said Nanaka and made a cute pose showing Kanan behind her. Shuka took the picture.

"What makes this picture special?" asked Aina confused.

Shuka giggled while putting her phone back in her pocket. Nanaka walked slowly towards the rest of the members.

"First, it has _my_ lovely Osuwa on it…" said Shuka with a grin, "Second, it has 'You-chan' and 'Kanan-chan' too…"

Nanaka stood in front of Shuka with a sweet smile; Shuka hugged her.

"My favorite people…" she murmured while hugging Nanaka.

Of course, Nanaka answered the hug tightly. All the members did a soft "Awww". All, except Aina, she just crossed a soft gaze with Nanaka and smiled at her. For Aina, watching Nanaka happy and in peace with Shuka was enough.

As for Shuka and the picture, it made sense to Nanaka after what they had talked; Kanan and You closer in that publication was the same as them. So it made Nanaka fall in love all over again watching Shuka's consideration about the picture.

"Ok…So I think we are done here…" said Arisa with her diligent tone and giving Nanaka her jacket back, she said a soft "Thank you" and started to put it on.

"You need to be somewhere else?" asked Anchan with curiosity

"Yes, in fact…" started Arisa and locked gazes with Aiai; she nodded, "We need to pick up a thing…"

"Oh oh! Is it done?!" asked Aiai cheerfully.

"Yes, it's done and ready…" said Arisa seriously.

"What are you talking about guys?" asked Aikyan; Shuka grabbed Nanaka's right hand and smiled; Nanaka smiled back.

"You will see…in time…right?" said Aiai; Arisa grinned.

"Ok, so….see you tomorrow? At practice?…" said Arisa; everybody looked at each other as if there was nothing else to do there, sure, it was time to take separate ways.

"Yes, practice!" said Anchan energetically.

"Don't be late for the Sega Collab!" said Rikako; all said a loud "Ok!"

"Osuwa…" called Shuka by her side, Nanaka locked gazes with her, "You….do you have something to do now?…" asked Shuka shyly.

Nanaka smiled wide at her.

"No Sweetie, I'm free…" said Nanaka holding to Shuka's hand.

"Then…would you like me to—"

"Yes, I would love to" interrupted Nanaka, both giggled.

All members went their separate ways for their respective trains and destinations. But Nanaka and Shuka stuck together, they held hands and exchanged soft touches in the train. Painful gazes of lustful desire and suggestive lip biting, they wanted each other so bad.

It was like in the movies; at the very moment Shuka closed the door of Nanaka's place, they devoured each others lips, crawled into the other girl skin and left a trail of forgotten clothes from the main entrance towards Nanaka's bedroom. The only thing that mattered was their bodies, their souls and the love for each other.

They missed each other just too much. Their presence, their touches, the love that both felt to the other; feeling that both seemed to have lost. It was there. They still had it.

That night Nanaka made love to Shuka without any doubts in her head. No images of Aina, no second thoughts, no kinks, no punishments, just pure love, her love towards Shuka. And it seemed that Shuka was on the same page.

They fell asleep under the warmth of cuddling each other and sweet words of love.

Of course, they went as a happy couple to the Sega Collab cafe.

In the heart of Akihabara, in one of the Sega buildings, a café had been set up on the last floor. They were invited one day before its grand opening to try the food, sign some illustrations, real size posters, and cards. And of course, to hang out as Aqours. No production staff was there, and of course, they cleared out their schedules for them to go.

The place was nice, colorful and very Sunshine. Everything was related to the Anime and the Second Single, and of course, not only the food was themed as the Anime, but also the drinks, making them follow the character's color. Subunits were featured too, creating coasters and drinks about them too, of course, following the Unit image color; for some reason, CYaRon!'s was orange following Chika's color, AZALEA was pink, and Guilty Kiss was purple, somehow following Mari's color.

Nanaka still wasn't sure why AZALEA was pink if none of the members had that color. But debating that theme while eating with everybody, they determined that maybe those colors followed more the vibe of the Unit than a character, meaning that CYaRon!'s energy was symbolized by orange, AZALEA romantic and girly vibe with pink obviously, and the mysterious and dark Guilty Kiss was purple.

Nanaka actually liked it that way, one of her favorite colors was pink, she felt more in her element with pink than with green. She still had trouble connecting with Kanan and using green things. In fact, for the sake of feeling more like Kanan, she had even made a ponytail to visit the cafe. Shuka, of course, complimented her about it.

They spent a great time there. They really enjoyed not only the food but the vibe of the cafe. Shuka, of course, sat beside Nanaka and was very fondly with her. She wasn't lying when she said she would mend her absence and was all lovingly. They hugged a lot, fed each other and held hands every time they could. They respected the other members enough to not start a making out session right there.

About Aina, yes, it affected her, but she just tried to ignore them the best she could, and because Nanaka knew her better, she just knew that Aina was in pain. In fact, Nanaka didn't see her taking pictures of the place, and she refused to take pictures with rest of the members, not even with the Guilty Kiss members, she said something about enjoying more the now and taking mental pictures than actual pictures.

It was weird, but everybody respected her. And even if Nanaka's mind started to be filled with worries about Aina, Shuka was there to touch her skin, to smile wide at her, or to hold her hand.

Reminding her where her loyalties were.

And Nanaka just accepted it. She was in love with Shuka, and at that moment, the fight seemed won. Shuka was at her side, caring about her, and in love with her. Finally in peace.

How could this possibly be ruined?

.

.

.

No happiness last forever.

And the only way to ruin Nanaka's happiness was with two words; Arisa Komiya.

Nanaka should have known, everything that came from that woman was troubles. But no, she was sometimes so nice and worried about her -and Aina-, that Nanaka just went with the flow with Arisa. The woman was diligent, clever and somehow a little bit awkward, but she knew what she was doing.

Most of the time.

That morning Nanaka received a message from her;

 **Morning Suwawa! How are you doing? (。･∀･)ﾉ**

 **Hey, listen, today is my Radio show with Ainya! And as I was reading the script, I got an idea...**

 **There are letters for Aina because of her birthday...I know it's not today, but we wanted to celebrate her Live in the broadcast...（＾ｖ＾）**

 **If you aren't busy around the time of the broadcast; Could you bring the cake? (人ゝω・）**

 **It would be awesome if you can pop in as a surprise! It's going to make Ainya so happy! Besides, earn some _NanaAinya_ points too! **

**(๑ゝڡ◕๑)**

Nanaka blinked a few times reading the message like ten times before she could react. Maybe there was the problem, Nanaka was still half asleep and it seemed a wonderful idea. So she agreed.

She knew that Aina and Arisa were some kind of strawberries lovers, so on her way to the Radio she passes by a nice and yummy bakery for a cute and delicious strawberry cake.

It wasn't that big, but it sure looked delicious. She smiled proudly thinking that this would make Ainya so happy.

And she did. Aina was on the edge of crying live in the broadcast over her own happiness to see Nanaka with the cute cake.

But Nanaka was at the edge of crying into despair.

Arisa set her up in the live broadcast; she made her tell Aina -and all the fans listening- that she loved Aina the most. Just like that.

And Arisa did it because she could, it wasn't even necessary but of course, it sold loud and clear how gay Nanaka was for Aina.

Of course, this only caused trouble with Shuka because she was listening.

Nanaka's footsteps stopped at the main hall of the Lantis building. She was very agitated, her heart in her throat; she didn't want to use the elevator and instead went down the emergency stairs. Yes, this was an emergency.

She looked at her phone in her hand to give a last look at Shuka's message;

 **REALLY?!**

 **ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!— IM DONE.**

Yes, she was done, and maybe the _NanaShuka_ too.

After that message, Nanaka convinced Shuka to talk and to clear things out, and after struggling a bit Shuka accepted. She didn't have any options anyways, that afternoon they had dance practice and they would see each other either way.

So, Nanaka asked to come a bit early to clear things out. And because she was eager to see Shuka and explain, she just "run" downstairs to meet her.

And with good timing, she found Shuka opening the main doors of the building.

She was serious. She was mad.

Nanaka put away her phone in her jacket and gave Shuka a sad smile.

Shuka moved a few steps over to her and with a strong and angry voice said;

"Give me a good reason to not end this thing right now, I'm done."

Nanaka's heart stopped. She tightened her fists, her lips, and her eyes.

Love was a war; a constant war full of battles. Why couldn't she just win the whole war! Every time was the same, could her love towards Shuka be enough to save this fight? Could she give that reason? More important, would that reason be enough for Shuka?

All the lies, all the love, everything in one mask...

But now, everything was shattering.

-0oo0-

* * *

Notes:

This chapters sure are like a rollercoaster...  
We really love you Suwawa! Geez- so much drama for the heart.

Next chapter is the final one for this Series.  
I'll do my best to deliver it soon! otherwise, Masquerade can't continue...

We hope you like it! thanks so much for the comments and Favs!


	10. Chapter 10

Notes:

Hi! Misha here!  
Wow...it's been a YEAR! of a lot of things. Finally, Lies Under a Mask ends here.  
It's been quite a ride.  
I'm sorry for taking that long, this chapter was hard to write due to a lot of feelings going on...  
I hope you like it! and please don't hate me... take your tissues out!  
Sometimes we need to suffer to let better things come... right?  
Final chapter right ahead!  
Please Enjoy!

* * *

Lies Under a Mask

Chapter 10

Sometimes you need to close your eyes.  
It's a human reflection to avoid pain. When people get hurt and feel pain, they close their eyes with the hope that with that reflect, it hurts less.  
Or in its defect, stops the pain.

But the pain can't be stopped just like that.

It enters through your skin, breaks your bones and hurts your heart and tears your soul apart.

Nanaka felt that way; she felt that kind of pain.

And no matter how tightly she closed her eyes, the pain didn't seem to fade, and it was about to get worse.

In her mind, Shuka's words repeated like in constant loop;

"Give me a good reason to not end this thing right now, I'm done."

She was done.

Nanaka needed to find "a good" reason to save her relationship. But what reason was more powerful than the fact that she loved Shuka? Wasn't that enough anymore? Was it ever enough? Why couldn't Shuka see the big picture of it all?

They were _Seiyuus_ , pretending to be idols in a fake world. It was supposed that their relationship was something real. Shuka had asked Kawakami Nao to be her girlfriend, not Suwa Nanaka; and all this time Shuka had been throwing tantrums because Suwa Nanaka needed to act gay towards Aina. And it hurt her, Nanaka understood that from the very first time, and tried so hard to keep her relationship working and make Shuka happy, even if that cost Nanaka her career, or position in the project.

Of course, Nanaka wasn't a saint, she had also flirted with Aina, but her heart was committed to Shuka, and every Aqours member knew it, all but Shuka. It seemed that her insecurities kicked so hard every time Nanaka had to do her job and just couldn't resist it.

And this time wasn't any different.

This time Arisa had set Nanaka up on the Radio broadcast, live and raw for every fan to hear that she loved Aina the most. And Shuka for sure was done with this shit.

After a painful message on the Line Chat, Nanaka managed to convince Shuka to come early to practice and talk about it.

Unexpectedly, Shuka had agreed, and there they were.

Nanaka had run downstairs to meet her in the main entrance of the building, and Shuka didn't hesitate in asking for it; a "Good reason".

Nanaka received that punch and closed her eyes feeling the pain.

Of course, she just couldn't ease the pain that way, so she had to open her eyes and meet an angry Shuka. Facing her fears was easier than facing Shuka.

She probably would have preferred to eat an entire bowl of rice than have this conversation with Shuka in her angry state. But she needed to do it.

Nanaka took a deep breath and gave Shuka a faint smile.

"Hi Shuka," started Nanaka.

"Stop it, save your breath and answer me," said Shuka in her serious tone.

"Do you want to have this conversation here...?" asked Nanaka showing the building's main hall. Sure, now they were alone, but the building held a lot of people, workers, other artists, or even the rest of the members.

How would the members react if they saw them fight? Worse, if they knew they were no longer a couple?

Nanaka had cold sweat running down her spine. That idea was painful.

"I don't want to spend more time than necessary with you..." said Shuka with pain; that pain reached Nanaka as well; one thing was to be angry, another was to be mad to the point of not wanting to share the same space with someone.

Nanaka blinked a few times.  
Was that bad?

The gears inside Nanaka's mind moved faster, trying to find a solution.

First, it was despair, sadness.

Shuka was so mad with her to the point that being in the same room was painful.  
But, what Nanaka had done was really that terrible? She hadn't cheated on her, Arisa had set her up.

Then, it was rage.

This wasn't fair, and Shuka knew it. She should have known Nanaka better enough to not believe in that false confession; there wasn't anything new, they all knew that Nanaka and Aina had to do their thing, it was part of the show. So, now Shuka was mad? This was another tantrum.

And who was going to be affected by this tantrum, was the full Unit.

"Aqours," said Nanaka serious.

"What?" asked Shuka dryly.

"That's a good reason why we shouldn't end this thing now…" said Nanaka with a serious tone, if Shuka wanted to play the role of victim, then Nanaka must play the role of an older sister.

"What do you mean?" asked Shuka confused, but serious.

"Let's talk somewhere else," said Nanaka moving towards the elevator.

"I said no," said Shuka without even moving.

Nanaka pressed the elevator button, waited a few seconds and slightly looked over her shoulder with her deathly glare.

"I'm not asking, come," said Nanaka, then turned again, waiting for the elevator.

Five seconds later Shuka stood beside her, feeling awkward until the elevator came and opened its door.

They entered and it was Nanaka who pressed the floor's button. In reality, she didn't know where she was going and taking an angry Shuka with her, but everywhere was better than the main entrance. She thought about the different rooms in the building. At this point, Nanaka knew all its hidden spots, because those where their spots were to consummate their forbidden love.

That thought made Nanaka soften her gaze; she felt sad. She closed her eyes to suppress the pain, of course, it didn't help. The bell rang telling them they were on the floor, and the doors opened. Nanaka opened her eyes and walked outside, Shuka followed her.

She knew that Aina and Arisa were still in the building, actually, her bag and stuff were with them. They were in the production's office eating Aina's cake, and practice wouldn't start for one more hour. So, the changing room was a better option.

She opened the door and let herself in first, then held the door for Shuka to enter; she stopped in the entrance.

"The changing room?… You want us to talk here…?" asked Shuka with one of her eyebrows raised.

Nanaka blinked a few times not saying a thing, but still with her serious "Suwa Face". This was their safe place after all; it also made some sense to bring Shuka there. Shuka just snorted and entered, Nanaka closed the door behind.

Shuka walked towards the bench in the middle of the room and left her bags. Then took off her jacket and left it on top of her things. She turned around and crossed her arm. She was serious.

Nanaka walked slowly closer to her and stopped at a prudent distance; of course, now that she knew that Shuka didn't want to be in a room with her, it made everything different.

It pissed her off.

"So? The strongest reason you could find is 'Aqours'?..." said Shuka with a mad tone.

Nanaka shook her head.

"The strongest reason is that I love you...but seems that that's not enough...and now I'm thinking that maybe it never was..." retorted Nanaka.

"What do you mean?"

"Shuka, this is because what I said on the radio right?" asked Nanaka softly.

"Well, sort of... kinda knew you would cheat on me with Ainya someday..." said Shuka with a tired and angry tone; Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

 _...eh~ wha—t..._

 _What?..._

 _WhAt?!_

"WHAT?!" snapped Nanaka in a loud tone; a tone which was weird on her, Shuka opened her eyes in surprise too.

"That-"

"That's bullshit!" interrupted Nanaka with a clear angry face and tone. That felt almost like an insult.

"Bu—"

"No, stop right there, Saito Shuka," Nanaka called out angrily, Shuka gasped and bit her lips.

Maybe she had never seen an angry Nanaka before; maybe the closest to anger or mad Shuka had ever seen in her was when Nanaka had faced Arisa in order to defend her or the relationship against Arisa's inquisitive scolding. This time Shuka had struck a terrible spot.

"That's some heavy accusation you are making..." continued Nanaka looking straight into Shuka's eyes, "Yes, I have done things with Aina; all for the project, with cameras and people from the staff around, because that was we were told to do, but never... NEVER, behind your back! I could never cheat on you! How dare you?!"

"But you said—"

"FOR THE SHOW!" shouted Nanaka with a strong voice; a voice she never thought she would have.

Shuka opened her eyes wide in shock, her skin became paler than a sheet of paper.  
Nanaka started to tremble, her fists tight in impotence. Suddenly a few tears fell hopelessly from her eyes.

"Ari—Arisa set me up..." said Nanaka now softly and looking to her shoes, feeling her tears welling in her eyes and falling from her cheeks; she cleaned some of the tears with the back of her wrist.

"She...she made me answer that question right in the booth, live, what—What I was supposed— to do...I had to go with the flow..." said Nanaka trying to suppress her pain.

Shuka looked at her with sadness; it was clear that she wasn't sure if she needed to be angry, sad or feel pity for Nanaka. After all, she was just following orders. All _NanaAinya_ was just an order from production, and even if Nanaka tried to fight that order with the Chief of staff, she couldn't win that fight, and the best she could do was to reveal those plans to the rest of the members.

Nanaka had to do a task she didn't want to, she knew that Shuka was going to be the most damaged of all, but even so, Nanaka was trying to do everything possible to alleviate that pain.

Not succeeding that much.

"I... I know... I can hurt you..." continued Nanaka with some sniffles, "But that was never my intention...I can hurt you by giving you jealousy rushes...but— but, I can't cheat on you...I just can't!"

"Nanaka..." called Shuka with sadness, her eyes welled in tears too, "I'm sorry..."

"How...how is your own insecurity Shuka, that you just...geez— you just don't trust me," said Nanaka recovering her normal tone.

"It's not that I don't trust you... it's..." started Shuka, but she shut abruptly.

"It's what?...what Shuka?" asked Nanaka recovering her anger.

"It's..." Shuka fixed her sight on Nanaka, "I don't know..." finished Shuka.

It seemed that all her "anger" faded at the moment Nanaka had shouted back at her. Nanaka blinked a few times trying to recover her normal breathing.

Shuka bought her hands to her head and tried to squeeze the answers out of it between sounds of frustrations; Nanaka blinked a few times gathering some pieces of her mask.

 _Don't blame the toaster... don't you dare to put the blame on the freaking toaster!_

Then Shuka stopped and looked at Nanaka with a sad face.

"I...I think I don't trust myself..." said Shuka with sadness, "you...you look good with her..." she finished with almost a whisper.

"Eh...?"

"I...can't control it...it's like..." said Shuka recovering her anger, "everything you do with her it's natural for ya', and looks good...and you...we can't do that—"

"What the hell are you talking about? Shuka, what I do with her is fake!" Nanaka tried to retort.

"But it doesn't feel fake!" Shuka answered back, "The fans are really believing in your thingies with Ainya, and it feels real...and the members teased me about it, I ...just... how am I not going to think that you are cheating on me with her?! All I see are your pictures with her, you teasing her live on the freaking _Niconamas_ , your closeness on the last photo shoot and a confession live on a podcast, it's mind-blowing!"

Nanaka stood there like a stone, blinking; the gears in her mind working at maximum capacity.

The pictures, yes; the teasing on the _Niconama_ , sure; the closeness on the photo shoot?…

 _What…Photoshoot…?_

 _Oh… right… the Photo shoot….the B.L.T Voice Girls interview and photo shoot… but that was months ago…we even had the older uniform…_

 _Jesus Shuka… since then?!…_

Nanaka tried to put her best "Suwa face"; that photo shoot had been fun indeed, they gathered them in an actual school and took pictures as school girls, it had been fun to remember the old times when she was a student. They did group pictures, individual pictures and "Year members" pictures. Of course, the only pictures Shuka and Nanaka could share were the group pictures, where in the beginning Nanaka tried to do her best by holding hands with Shuka - mostly because the lineup let her do so if they stood beside each other-, but of course, the Chief of Staff and the photographer had mixed them and made them change positions, and Nanaka had to hold hands and hug Aina, of course, for the project.

If Shuka was lucky, a picture or two of them holding hands would be featured in the magazine, but if not, the fans would only see Nanaka being gay with Aina. But, that was months ago. In fact, it was when Nanaka had gained weight, and that was when they were fine as a couple.

So why bring that up now? Was Nanaka so much in her own world that she hadn't even noticed that Shuka was in pain?

Nanaka blinked a few times snapping out of her thoughts, Shuka was still ranting about her.

"And then I asked you about a good reason to don't stop this madness and you just answered me with 'Aqours'?! Is the group more important than us?!" asked Shuka with some mixed tones of sadness and anger.

"I told you that the best reason was my love for you—" tried Nanaka.

"No, you answered 'Aqours'!"

"Jesus! You should have blamed the toaster!" snapped Nanaka; Shuka bit her lips, then frowned.

"What?"

Nanaka started to massage her temples in order to clear her ideas. This was taking any direction, neither of them was on the same page.

"What does the toaster have anything to do with you cheating on me?" asked Shuka confused.

Nanaka sighed tiredly.

"First," Nanaka rose one finger, "I have never cheated on you, I can't cheat on anyone, and second" she rose a second finger, "I think the toaster might have something to do with you not seeing this clearly..."

"Are you saying I'm dumb?" asked Shuka outraged.

"You are the stupid kid" retorted Nanaka with a little bit of an amused tone.

"Yes, that's right..." said Shuka softly in a tired tone; Nanaka curved the tip of her lips and gave Shuka an apologetic smile.

"But you are _my_ stupid kid..." said Nanaka softly taking a step forward, but then stopped. Shuka held her breath and blinked a few times.

This was a fight. And the battle hasn't won yet.

"Ok, let's solve this, one thing at a time..." said Nanaka softly, "While I understand why you might be angry with me...And I totally get why... you have to understand that this is my work, I was asked to do things with her, and you have to trust me...that I only have eyes for you..."

"But I'm tired..." said Shuka softly; Nanaka bit her lips and opened her eyes wide.

"Tired...?" repeated Nanaka.

 _Tired of me?_  
Tired of me flirting with Aina...?  
We haven't even been a year as Aqours and she is tired of this...how are we going to bear it for four more years... Jesus...

"Yes, tired, because no matter what you say to me, I have to WATCH you flirting with her...and the pictures and well, everything else..." said Shuka tiredly, "I think I can't...I'm not strong enough…" finished Shuka in shame.

Nanaka blinked a few times, her lips shivering.

That meant that Shuka was giving up. She was giving up on the relationship.

 _She is giving up on me…_

Nanaka's eyes started to water without her noticing. She just couldn't close her eyes to bear the pain or to make merely flinch on the punch. She just received it with her eyes wide open.

It hurt.

She felt as if someone had taken her heart out of her chest and crushed her lungs; breathing was such a terrible task.

Nanaka blinked realizing how messed up she was; her eyes falling apart in tears, her hands shaking and her knees weak.

She felt alone, cold, heartbroken and forsaken.

"Hey…hey…Nana- _chan_ …" called Shuka softly looking at this mess; she tried to approach Nanaka, but she just couldn't.

"No…" murmured Nanaka in an inaudible voice; her voice was broken too, "don't… don't call me like that…" said Nanaka fixing her blurry sight on Shuka.

"I'm...sorry…" said Shuka with a sad tone and then looked at her shoes in shame; she was destroying Nanaka.

"Why…I…" Nanaka closed her eyes tight and covered her face with both hands, she was crying so much that it was even a surprise for her.

"Su…Suwawa…" called Shuka softly, she started to sniff too, maybe because she had just realized that her declaration screamed out loud that they needed to break up.

After all, all these months, all the sacrifices, all the fights, not only with her, with Aina, with Arisa, with production. All her efforts trying to do things right. All in the garbage, because she was tired.

Shuka was tired.

Tired.

 _No, no ….no no… I can't…_

 _I can't accept THIS._

 _I refuse to end this because of that!_

Nanaka cleaned her tears with her wrists and hands. She tried to take some deep breath in order to clear her head and her throat.

"Shuka…" called Nanaka softly, "You… you don't love me anymore?" asked Nanaka with some sniffles and a lot of pain in her everything.

What more damage could she receive now? Her heart was on the floor already broken, her lungs already smashed, and her eyes already swollen. If the answer was a "no", she could take it, eyes open wide.

"Na—Nanaka…" called Shuka; she was afraid, it was clear that Shuka wanted to hug Nanaka and comfort her, but at that moment, she just couldn't move an inch, "Are you….are you doubting—"

"Yes, I am," said Nanaka now dryly and upset, "Two days ago you asked me how dare I to doubt about your feelings…and here I am…all messed up and heartbroken because you….you are tired…." finished Nanaka with a thin voice.

"I…" tried Shuka with tears falling down her cheeks, but she couldn't finish her words.

"If you love me like you said you do…then…then…" Nanaka sniffled, "then, you shouldn't be…tired…"

"Suwawa… I'm…sorry…"

"No, I am…" said Nanaka cleaning more tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry about Aqours….I'm sorry about you…and I'm sorry about me… for letting me fall in love with a kid like you…"

Shuka made a bitter face; indeed Nanaka was punching back.

"You know…?" continued Nanaka with her voice broken and sniffling, "I'm tired too… I'm tired to try to make you happy, because… because no matter what I do, you always end up angry with me…or throwing tantrums… or whatever, but not happy…. with you I have to think twice what to say, what to do… it tires me…" she cleaned another tear and then cleared her throat, "…but here I am… willing to still fight for you, for us…because I love you, and we knew that this was going to be hard and all…but here I am… willing to give you explanations, not sure why, of why I did my job and at the same time that was wrong and it upsets you…"

"Suwawa…I—" tried Shuka but Nanaka interrupted her.

"You know that what I have with Aina is fake, it's for the show, but it still bothers you….it 'tires' you… please…" snorted Nanaka, "It every tantrum you throw tires me because I'm doing my job! Regardless if Arisa had set me up right there, live on the podcast, you should trust me more! Shuka I love you, I have done everything for you! That's why I said that maybe that's not enough…my love is not enough for you!" finished Nanaka now more angry than sad.

"That's not it…please…Suwawa…" called Shuka now cleaning some tears from her cheeks.

"If my love for you is not enough, and it's not a powerful reason…" started Nanaka again with a broken voice, "Then, do it for Aqours; we are a powerful reason to continue"

Shuka blinked a few times not understanding.

"The group?…again, the group is more import—" tried Shuka.

"No, no…Geez!" snapped Nanaka now losing her shit, "Shuka, for me you are always first! Every freaking decision I made was because of you, then the group! I'm here willing to compromise myself again because it's worth it, you….you are worthy…to me…and now you tell me that you are tired….tired of seeing me working…" finished Nanaka massaging her temples.

Silence filled the room except for some soft sobs.

At that moment everything came to Nanaka's mind. The first dancing lesson in Shuka's house, their conversation in the back of the reception cottage on the training camp, Arisa scolding them in the yard, Aina losing her shit about their relationship, the secret gatherings, their date at the Aquarium, Shuka's confession, Nanaka's conversation with the Chief about the _NanaAinya_ , then telling the members about their relationship. Second Single Center election. Subunits election. The trip to America.

A year of decisions. All decisions for her and Shuka to be happy.

"You… you asked Kawakami Nao to be your girlfriend….not Suwa Nanaka…" said Nanaka softly, Shuka locked gazes with her, "My job as Suwa Nanaka is to flirt with Suzuki Aina…" continued Nanaka with a strong voice, "If you can't see that….if you can't see me, Nao, behind Nanaka's mask, then…yes, we…we need to break up…" finished Nanaka with a thin voice and some tears falling from her cheeks.

Shuka swallowed. Clearly, she hadn't measured her own anger when she started with the text messages. This time the damage was too big to play the fool or to blame the freaking toaster.

"And that's why I'm sorry about Aqours; because our break up will break the Unit…" said Nanaka cleaning her tears.

"And you pretend to keep our relationship for the sake of the group…that's not healthy…" said Shuka softly.

Nanaka didn't say a thing, just looked at Shuka with a blank expression. Shuka blinked a few times and then added;

"But, yes… they would take sides… our performance can decrease… yes, it's tricky but—"

"Shuka" cut Nanaka; Shuka looked at her with a serious expression.

"Do you love me….do you still love me?" asked Nanaka this time with no tears falling.

"Yes, I do…I love you Nanaka…" said Shuka, no hesitation.

 _No, you should love Nao, not Nanaka…_

 _But, let's not dig into that too much…_

"Then?… Why do we want to compromise the full Unit?… If we love each other, we can still work together…don't mess with them…" insisted Nanaka, holding on to a feeling, a lie, whatever worked.

"I… geez— I…" started Shuka to mumble.

"If there is love…we can still work it out…right?" asked Nanaka with a shy smile.

"Yes…yes… everything you have said is true… but, Suwawa… it's been hard! It's difficult for me to see you flirting with her… and besides, she is enjoying that… people are enjoying what is supposed to be _mine_!"

Nanaka opened her eyes wide in surprise.

 _Mine?_

 _What's hers? When did she start to own me?…_

 _Jesus!…_

Nanaka shook her head and determined that that issue should be for another fight as well; right now the main theme was to maintain the relationship alive. She massaged her temples trying to get everything straight.

"Ok, so…let me think…" said Nanaka still massaging her temples, she moved to the bench and sat beside Shuka's stuff.

Shuka made a bitter smile and moved her stuff aside and sat next to Nanaka, but with considerate distance.

Both stayed sitting awkwardly in silence looking to the changing room entrance, maybe hoping that a member would come in and save them both from this terrible state of nothing and confusion.

Nanaka took a deep breath.

Looking at the relationship in another perspective, everything was falling apart. There wasn't communication between them; Shuka felt that Nanaka was even cheating on her with Aina just because of the pictures, or the things they did on the _Niconamas_ , so the mere thought of telling Shuka that, besides all that, Aina had stayed in her house for the last 3 month was out of the question. Even if they hadn't done a thing besides holding hands and sharing a room.

Shuka didn't need to know that.

But what bothered Shuka was that Nanaka had to flirt with Aina on camera and not with her. Because Nanaka was Shuka's property.

That sounded twisted.

 _That sounds wrong…_

Anyways, was it just that? She was tired of the relationship because of that? But Shuka said she still loved Nanaka, and that she understood that if they broke up, Aqours could fall with them. So what was the real issue there? If they loved each other, why break up? Did Shuka want to break up?

"Ok, so…Shuka" started Nanaka softly without even looking at her, "What do you want? You want to break up?"

Shuka looked at her abruptly; Nanaka felt Shuka's gaze, and slowly turned around locking eyes. Shuka had a clear sad face and a lonely falling tear.

"I…" started Shuka, her lips shivering, then looked at her feet in shame, "I don't want… but I don't know if I can go on like this…"

"Ok…" said Nanaka softly; It wasn't because Shuka didn't love her, it was because Shuka was insecure.

"I'm sorry Suwawa, I'm…just so jealous! I… I'm really happy to be 'You-chan', but sometimes I wish I was 'Mari-chan' and share more with you; I hated to know that you were feeling so lonely… I …sometimes I feel so helpless…I don't know why you want to be with me…"

Nanaka made a sad smile, she moved closer to Shuka and then moved her left hand to touch Shuka's right hand, she searched for her fingers; Shuka turned to lock gazes with Nanaka and gave her a faint smile, she held her hand with their fingers entwined and softly caressing the back of Nanaka's hand.

"Let me get this right…" started Nanaka looking shyly at Shuka; her eyes were now swollen and a little bit itchy. It seemed that crying with her contacts wasn't a good idea, "You…you still love me right…?"

"Right…" answered Shuka softly.

"And you…you don't want to break up…" continued Nanaka.

"No…it's not what I want but—"

Nanaka rose her right hand signing Shuka to hold her words; Shuka nodded.

"Ok, so we still love each other, but you feel insecure with me because of my job with Aina…is that it?" asked Nanaka in her dry tone.

Shuka opened her eyes wide, maybe realizing that all the problem was summarized in just that line. She loved Nanaka but she felt insecure because of the _NanaAinya._ Simple.

"Yes…sounds like that…that's it…" said Shuka softly and then she rose their entwined hands to kiss Nanaka's without taking her eyes away from her; Nanaka's heart skipped a beat, or two.

With that act, Nanaka could reaffirm that she still loved Shuka. She still gave her the chills, her heart racing like crazy. She was in love, and she just couldn't let Shuka go.

"I'm sorry…Am I just too selfish?" asked Shuka softly; Nanaka smiled.

 _Yes, you are…_

 _But I am too, I wanted to have everything….you, Aina…both of you, just for me… and this is what happened…_

"Ok…so…what can we do?" asked Nanaka.

Shuka gave her a sad smile.

"I…I was hoping that you would know what to do…" said Shuka shyly, "You…you always know what to do…"

Nanaka made a sad face; that wasn't true, 99% of the time she didn't know what the hell she was doing, or about the relationship, but true, if they had lasted almost a year long as _NanaShuka_ , it was because Nanaka was the one who always seemed have a plan.

She was the demure one, the older one, the big sister; and Shuka was dependent on her. The relationship started to fall apart at the very first moment Shuka started to be more independent and started hiding in CYaRon!, or "Second Years"; it seemed that without Nanaka, she was lost. And of course, none of CYaRon!'s members, or Rikako, could tell her what to do about the situation in her relationship. So that was why Shuka was back with Nanaka, to ask her what to do now.

"Ok…" said Nanaka softly, "What do you want then Shuka?… It's always me the one who 'asked' things from you…what do you want from me?"

"Eh…?" started Shuka a little bit overwhelmed; she smiled wide but troubled, "I…I want you all for myself…"

Nanaka chuckled.

"We can't do that Sweetie…" said Nanaka softly; Shuka smiled sweetly at her.

"You…you called me 'Sweetie' again…I'm happy…" said Shuka softly, almost interrupting Nanaka.

Nanaka smiled back and rose their entwined hands to kiss Shuka's.  
Shuka smiled wide at that; there was love in her eyes.

"Ok, so, I get it…" said Nanaka in her low tone, "We…we still have love for each other… that's not the issue… your problem with me is because I have to do stuff with Aina, stuff that still bothers you…"

"It does…I mean…I get it…it's your job, I have struggled a lot…and Nanaka…" Shuka stopped to look at Nanaka right in her eyes, "A LOT, to not make a scene on the last _Niconama_ …or the photoshoot..."

"But, Sweetie—"

"Yes, it's fake, it's for the show…I know…but like I said…it feels so real, you look so good with Ainya, I dare to say that you look even more comfortable with her than with me…" said Shuka with real sadness; Nanaka made a bitter smile, "and the worse thing is that I have to watch you and smile about it…"

Shuka rose her sight to the ceiling like taking a deep breath. Then looked at Nanaka with her eyes welled in tears.

"I…I have to smile…" said Shuka with sadness in her throat and the bitterest smile ever.

Nanaka rose her eyebrows in pain. This was really hurting Shuka. Watching Nanaka all happy and mellow with Aina on camera, Aina enjoying that of course, and she had to stay put, bear the situation and smile. Smile wide like if that was normal.

It was understandable that Shuka was tired of it. Nanaka understood.

She had to also recognize that Shuka was a hell of an actress; she was bearing all this with a smile and humor.

"I…I see…" said Nanaka softly and tightening her grasp on Shuka's.

"So…I don't know… I don't know what hurts more…not having you while being with you…or….or… or not having you at all…" said Shuka sniffling.

"Hey… hey…" called Nanaka softly; Shuka looked at her, her tears falling from her puffy cheeks.

Nanaka softly touched Shuka's cheeks with her right hand and tried to wipe away her tears.

Yes, Nanaka could comfort Shuka even if she was a mess herself, a thing that Shuka couldn't do when Nanaka was losing her shit.

 _Yes, because she is a kid…_

 _My kid…_

"Shuka, Sweetie…" called Nanaka softly looking at Shuka with a sweet gaze; "Neither of us wants to break up… so let's fix this situation….ok?"

Shuka nodded.

Nanaka withdraw her gentle hand from Shuka's cheek and rested it on her lap.

"There are not many options; I can't stop what I do with Aina…it's our job… also, I can't remove Aina from Aqours, we are nine…" said Nanaka softly, Shuka nodded again, she also knew that.

"I can't ask you to bear it more than you are already are…" continued Nanaka, "So, I'm the one who needs to fix this…"

"How…?" asked Shuka with a sniffle.

"Well, the problem is that you want me to do the things I do with Aina…with you…right?"

Shuka nodded cutely.

"Ok… I guess…I can do that…" said Nanaka softly; Shuka opened her eyes wide.

"Really?…" asked Shuka with hope.

"Well, I've already hugged you on camera… why should that be any different?" said Nanaka seriously. Shuka opened her mouth like a fish.

Nanaka smiled at her.

"You…you are serious?…" asked Shuka again.

"Shuka, I can do it…if this is what you want, and it makes you happy, I'll do it… really…" said Nanaka in her low tone.

"I…I… " tried Shuka but she just smiled wide at Nanaka, as if life had come back to her body.

"And, remember that I'm 'Kanan', I can hug people around...right?" said Nanaka with a smile; Shuka giggled.

"Yes...that's true..." said Shuka softly and caressing Nanaka's hand.

"We can work it out..."

"We...we can take advantage of the lineup...you and I are seated together..." said Shuka with her bright smile, Nanaka nodded.

"Good, I'm glad..." said Shuka sighing, relieved.

Nanaka blinked a few times, there was something still bothering her.

"Shuka, I just wanted to tell you, for the record...that…" started Nanaka, she cleared her throat, "no matter what happens with us… Aqours can't be damaged…"

"Oh...I—"

"Let me finish…"

"Ok…"

"Aqours can't be affected by us…no matter what happens, if we break up or we get into a fight, they can't be part of us… our performances need to be good…and because of that, no matter what happens with us, I'll love you anyway… you aren't just my girlfriend anymore, you are my friend, my teammate in Aqours, and for that, I'll always love you…" said Nanaka with a serious tone, "Also… you should know by now, that my sense of justice is really big; I'm so committed to us, to the project, to you…I'll never cheat on you, I just can't"

"I'm sorry if that offended you…" said Shuka sad looking at her shoes in shame.

"It hurt me… because I can't cheat on you, I love you just too much to do that…" said Nanaka with a coy smile and using her right hand to touch Shuka's cheek for her to look up.

"I'm serious..." said Nanaka with her straight face, locking her gaze into Shuka's eyes, "I love you, Saito Shuka"

Shuka gave her a big smile and a cry of joy; she broke their entwined hands to hug Nanaka. Of course, Nanaka hugged her back.

"I love you too, Nana- _chan_..." murmured Shuka into the embrace, "I miss you so much...please let's stop fighting...I hate it..."

 _Then stop throwing tantrums dammit..._

Nanaka rolled her eyes, it wasn't easy not getting in a fight with Shuka when almost all the time she was doing her jealousy thing. Nanaka just rubbed her back and then added softly;

"Next Aqours event will be at the end of the month, in Numazu, let me show you and the fans what you mean to me..."

Nanaka broke their embrace to hold Shuka's cheeks; they locked gazes, sweet sights of love and hope. Nanaka's eyes were all swollen, and maybe also red; Shuka's weren't any better either, but to Nanaka, those beautiful eyes meant everything. They were looking at her with such sweetness and passion, that the only thing she could do was fall in love with her all over again.

Nanaka captured Shuka's lips and sealed the victory of another battle for the _NanaShuka_ relationship. They were trapped in that sweet and salty kiss when Shuka broke the spell.

She grabbed Nanaka's cheeks and smiled at her wide.

"You make me happy…" said Shuka giggling.

Nanaka smiled sweetly at her.

"You make me happy too…" said Nanaka softly, then sighed, "Jesus, I'm beaten…"

Shuka laughed and entwined her fingers with Nanaka's.

"Nana- _chan_ , practice is like….now…" said Shuka amused.

"I know…I don't feel I have the strength to bear practice now…" said Nanaka in a tired tone; fighting for the relationship really drained her, she felt her eyes tired and with the imperious urge to cuddle with Shuka in a bed and sleep.

That thought made her twitch.

"Hey…c'mere…" said Shuka and pulled Nanaka's body to hers and captured her lips in a long and wet kiss.

Nanaka didn't say a thing, she just enjoyed the feeling and the sweet kisses that tasted like salty glory. She missed Shuka too, her warmth, her scent, her everything.

Shuka encircled her arms around Nanaka's neck while Nanaka hugged Shuka by the waist; they lost each other in that passionate kiss that said everything that needed to be said: they loved each other. Period.

Nanaka was enjoying Shuka's tongue playing with hers when they felt the changing's door opening abruptly with the noisy chitchat from the members.

"…And then—holy crap!" snapped Aiai with her unmistakable tone.

"Jesus!" said Aikyan; of course, Nanaka and Shuka parted from each other's lips, but Shuka didn't leave Nanaka's neck. Both locked gazes with the members entering the changing room, "First years" stood in the front of the line, frozen, obstructing the other members from entering the room.

"Are we interrupting something?…" asked King amused.

"You always do…" said Shuka giggling.

"Hey! What's wrong?!" they could hear Arisa's voice behind them.

"Seems that the love birds need a room!" shouted King and then moved on letting the rest of the members come in.

"What?!" snapped Arisa.

"Sorry to interrupt…" said Aiai giggling, "You should have locked the door…"

"We weren't doing anything wrong…" said Nanaka softly, looking at the members coming in.

"I see you are full of lies…" King said to Nanaka; of course, that declaration made all the members look at them, "You said you loved Ainya the most"

Nanaka made a bitter smile and tightened her teeth behind them. Shuka broke her hug on Nanaka's neck and looked at King with a frown.

"It was for the show," said Aina behind her walking towards the bench where Nanaka and Shuka were, "right?"

"Right…" confirmed Nanaka dryly. That statement hurt Aina, but it was necessary, she had just restored her relationship with Shuka, she couldn't have both.

"Yeah, sure…" mumbled King and walked towards her locker to start changing.

"What's with this tension?" asked Anchan walking in last, with Rikako by her side, "Guys! let's change… we have practice…"

The members started their vivid chitchat inside the changing room as always.

Shuka looked at Nanaka with a coy smile.

"Let's do our best…ok?" said Shuka softly.

"Yes…" said Nanaka softly too; Shuka moved forward and stole a kiss from Nanaka's lips, they smiled at each other, then Shuka grabbed her bag and stuff to move to a locker next to Aiai and Anchan, of course, next to CYaRon!.

"It seems that everything turned out just fine…" said Aina with a sad tone; Nanaka turned to her and smiled sadly.

Aina was in front of her, with her bag and Nanaka's on her shoulder. She was in the first row to watch that peck on Nanaka's lips.

"Well, we…managed to fix things…" said Nanaka; Aina smiled at her softly and tossed one of the bags off of her shoulders for Nanaka to start changing.

"I'm glad…" said Aina with a soft tone; Nanaka rose her eyebrows in sadness.

 _No, you are not…_

 _You are hurt… this is hurting you!_

"Don't fuck it up," said Arisa in her diligent tone looking at Nanaka, "remember what you have done so far, don't blow it"

"C' mon! Arisha, don't be a party pooper!" said Aina recovering her amused tone, "At least there are no casualties…right?"

Nanaka looked at Aina and shook her head softly.

 _The only casualty is you…_

"Say what you want Ainya, I still think that she is gonna blow it…and then she is going to put the blame on me," said Arisa moving to a locker next to Rikako

Aina looked at Nanaka with a sad expression.

"Why would you put the blame on her?" asked Aina softly; Nanaka grabbed her bag and stood up.

"Because I can, I don't know…" said Nanaka hanging her bag on her shoulder and then looked at Aina, "She thinks that I put the blame on her about my failures in the project."

"This has nothing to do with the project…does it?" asked Aina softly.

Nanaka made a bitter expression and looked at her usual locker. Of course, Shuka wasn't there, she was now with CYaRon! members, Arisa was beside Rikako as usual, King and Aikyan were next to CYaRon! fooling around, and of course, the only ones left were them. If Nanaka had started to change next to Aina, Shuka was going to do a tantrum as she used to.

She had just won a battle about it, why defy luck? Was it worth it?  
Not really…

Nanaka looked at Aina with a tired gaze.

"Everything does…" said Nanaka tiredly and moved to her usual locker. Even if that meant changing alone.

Aina didn't say a thing, she went to the other side of the room to change in her usual locker too. Maybe she understood.

Nanaka had made a decision, and that decision didn't include Aina.

Everything was for the project; if she was in good terms with Shuka, then Aqours was in its right function. If Aqours was fine, then the project was fine. If they broke up, Aqours would start to fall apart, the members would have an opinion about it, could take sides on the matter and make everything harder.

Personal problems could compromise the project. If the members weren't in good terms with each other, then how could they perform as a group? As for Arisa, yes, Nanaka had been blaming Arisa's diligence to be a constant threat to Kanan, and because Nanaka wasn't up to the task, she was removed as the "Third Years" leader, or to act as AZALEA's leader, because her personality wasn't what they had expected, and she wasn't up for the task.

Arisa had been putting a lot of effort into helping build the _NanaAinya_ for Nanaka to gain popularity. And there she was, ruining that because she was desperate to save her relationship with Shuka. An image that not only could destroy Arisa's efforts, but the _NanaAinya_ , and why not, Nanaka as "an idol".

Idols can't be in a relationship.

But she wasn't an idol, she was a _Seiyuu_.

And she was in love.

So, it was worth the effort to fight for it, even though she wasn't sure if she would be strong enough to give another fight.

.

.

The good thing for Nanaka was that she didn't have to think so much about it. At least for the next week.

The day finally came, July 30th; the event in Numazu, and Nanaka was determined to stick to her word and prove to Shuka, Production, the members and the fans, that she had a special spot for Shuka. Even if that might cost her whatever she had built with Aina.

Despite the fact that the previous week they had had rehearsals almost every day in order to master the dances and songs, she was in high spirits. And because of their busy schedules, Aqours hadn't been able to celebrate Aina's birthday, and Nanaka and Shuka couldn't have a proper date.

It was all about rehearsals and work, but that didn't bother the _NanaShuka_ ; they were determined on working as the couple they were and started to be closer while practicing. Even if that was a little bit bothersome for the members. More exactly, for Aina.

Nanaka and Shuka were really touchy with each other, holding hands, hugging, and in the changing room, kissing, even using the showers, and not just for that. It pissed Aina off, but she was a really good actress and bared it with a big smile on her face. Nanaka looked happy, and that was all that mattered. Also, the members started to see these behaviors as normal and cute, so they also stopped teasing them.

On the contrary, they tried to help them.

"I think you should share the room with Shukashuu," said Aiai with a wide smile towards Nanaka; she blinked a few times.

"Eh?… are you—"

"Of course, right Shukashuu?" asked Aiai looking at Shuka with a smug smile.

"Eh?…are you sure Furirin?….I mean…" tried Shuka, looking at Nanaka with a wide smile, "Of course, I would love it, but didn't Production assign the rooms…?"

"Yeah, but these people are clueless about our feelings…" said Aiai, and tossed Nanaka some room keys.

"Furirin are you sure?…" asked King by her side, "Remember that tomorrow we have the event; we need our sleep, and these two love bird will be nosy…"

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and locked gazes with Shuka; she just smiled coyly at her.

"I think you are giving them too much credit," said Aikyan giggling.

"What? That's not true…" defended King, "They are noisy in the changing room!"

"Because it's the changing room…" said Aiai laughing, "The tiles echo and such…"

Nanaka could feel her ears becoming bright red, it wasn't comfortable to know that the members were hearing them and now commenting about them.

"We will be safe here…" continued Aikyan looking around "This is the best hotel in Numazu, the walls are thick"

"Can we drop the topic and move?" interrupted Arisa; of course, she and her diligence, but all the members agreed, the topic was a little too much for them, besides that, Arisa seemed a little bit pissed.

The girls moved out of the hotel reception and made a circle in a corner of the lobby.

They had traveled from Tokyo to Numazu for the event, but production had decided that going just for the day to perform and then go back was a little bit cold. This project presented 9 sweet girls from Numazu/Uchiura, This was Aqours' home town, and the city was making great efforts to make the city "Sunshine". So, it would look good for the project if the girls were more active in the town activities, and they should at least stay for the night.

Also, it was Summer, and that only meant one thing; Summer Festival.

The idea was for the girls to enjoy a little bit of _Natsu Matsuri_ before hitting the stage on the next day and make a nice VTR about it. The Fans just loved seeing them doing daily things and not only dancing and making fools of themselves.

Production managed a reservation in the River Side Numazu Hotel, the only 4-star hotel in town with a privileged view of Mt. Fuji and the river. It was a centric hotel that was about 7 minutes walking through the train station, and it was very near the festival stalls, the river to take nice shots for the VTR, and the place where the show would be for the event the next day. It was perfect.

Of course, the girls didn't travel alone, the Chief of Staff and his assistants were there too, besides more people from the staff, and the dance teachers. So the Chief gave Anchan some instructions, set the rooms, and later he started coordinating with his staff, leaving Anchan the task to coordinate her own people.

"Ok, so, let's review this…" said Anchan looking at the papers, "The Chief seems a little bit busy, so he gave me the task to set us up…"

"Go leader!" said Aiai enthusiastically.

"As expected of 'Chika-chan'!" said Shuka using her You voice, Anchan giggled.

"I see that you started to mess up with the rooms Furi," said Anchan looking at Aiai.

"Eh? Yeah, sorry, I thought it was better… don't you think?" asked Aiai looking at everybody.

"I think it's not fair…" said Arisa with her annoyance, "Why can't we choose our roommates?"

Nanaka crossed a glance with Arisa and curved the tips of her lips; of course, Arisa wanted to share the room with Rikako, and it seemed that she wasn't her roomie once again.

"Because Production set them, let's respect that!" said Anchan.

"Eh?… I want to stay with Osuwa…" said Shuka with a cute tone and grabbed Nanaka's hand; Nanaka smiled softly.

"Aiai gave me the room key already…" said Nanaka in her low tone, showing the room key with her other hand.

"You can't do that…" said Anchan to Aiai; she shrugged.

"They are a couple…we should respect that…" said Aiai softly.

"I think it doesn't matter…we are a group," said Aikyan in a nonchalant tone, "We should be able to share the room with whichever roomie…"

"It's not that simple…" said Aiai looking at Aikyan, then moved her sight towards Anchan, "Leader, why don't cha' read who Suwawa is sharing the room with…"

Everybody shared looks and then locked gazes on Anchan.

She blinked a few times and then started looking for Nanaka's name in the paper.

"Eh…ok…let's see…Suwa-san….Suwa-san….oh." she finished dryly.

"What?" asked King.

"Who?!" asked Aikyan eagerly.

Nanaka tightened her grip on her entwined hand; Shuka looked at her with a sad face, of course, the only one who could be sharing the room with Nanaka and make the members troubled was…

"Suzuki Aina," said Anchan, rising her sight to lock it on Nanaka and Shuka.

"I refuse!" snapped Shuka with a bit of anger, Nanaka tightened her grip in her hand, then looked at Aina, she was looking at her shoes in shame.

"Jesus…" sighed Arisa, "This is stupid…"

"Ok, I see your point…" said Anchan towards Aiai.

"But we are nine, we can't be in pairs…" said Rikako.

"There are no rooms for three here…" said Anchan.

"What's the setting?" asked King.

Anchan looked down to her paper once again.

"Well, it's… Inami with Aida, Saito with Furihata, Takatsuki with Kobayashi, Suwa with Suzuki, and Komiya alone…"

Nanaka made a bitter smile; why would production set Arisa alone?

"You ok Arisha?" asked Aina to her side.

"I'm fine…this isn't a big deal…" said Arisa with a tired tone.

"I'm sorry you got to be alone…" said Rikako towards Arisa with a sad tone, Arisa smiled bitterly.

"It's not a big deal. Besides, it's just a night… and we are not using the rooms more than to sleep…" said Arisa in her diligent tone.

"Yeah, tell that to the fuck bids…" said King amused.

"Hey!" snapped Shuka annoyed, but Nanaka tightened the grip on their held hands once again, like if Shuka was a puppy on a leash.

"We don't need a bed to do it," said Nanaka in her dry tone making everybody blush.

"So bold…" said Aikyan grabbing her cheeks.

"We know!" snapped King amused.

"We have heard!" snapped Aiai giggling.

"Ok ok! enough…" said Anchan trying to maintain order in the circle, "So, I get it…then… you two are ok?" asked Anchan towards Nanaka and Shuka.

Nanaka nodded and Shuka said an energetic "Of course!"

"Furirin, what about you?" asked Anchan.

"Eh?… Well I can share with Ainya right?" said Aiai shrugging.

"Of course!" said Aina with a smile.

"Then, we are ok with that…" said Anchan looking at the paper in hand.

"Why would Production set those parings?…" asked Rikako softly.

"Popular shippings?…" said Arisa in a tired tone, "' _ChikaRiko_ ', ' _KanaMari_ ', ' _YoshiMaru_ '? I guess Shukashuu was set with Aiai because of CYaRon!… And well…We are nine and, one had to be alone… 'Dia-chan' is not a shippable character I guess…"

King and Aikyan laughed.

"'Dia-san' is not a fuckable character…" said King amused, giggling with Aikyan, Aiai made a surprised look, while Arisa blinked outraged.

"That's not true…" said Rikako softly.

"I think we are losing the main point," said Anchan embarrassed, trying to maintain control on the girls, who started to talk at the same time, mocking Arisa and Dia about it.

Nanaka blinked a few times with a goofy smile, sometimes Arisa was good bulling material, and somehow Nanaka felt that Arisa simply deserved some teasing from time to time.

"Ok! Well…cut it out…" said Aiai, then continued with a strong tone, "Please, leave ' _Onee-chan_ ' alone…let's focus on the schedule…"

"Oh yeah, alone she is…" said Aikyan softly and giggling.

"Leader?" said Aiai looking for Anchan, giving her the chance to speak.

"Thank you… Geez— now I feel what the Chief feels around us…" murmured Anchan, "Ok, so, we aren't here for vacation; we need to go to our rooms…" said Anchan and started giving the room keys to the members following the setup that production had set for them, except for Nanaka and Shuka.

"Once you settle don't waste any time, we need to be downstairs and start preparing ourselves for the VTR thing…" finished Anchan.

"Eh? Immediately?" asked Aikyan surprised.

"Yes, why?" asked Anchan, "That's what it says…" finished Anchan pointing at the sheet.

"I thought we could take it easy…" complained Aikyan grabbing her bag.

"We are not here to play around…" said Arisa starting moving to the elevators, her keys in hand, "We are here to work!"

"So serious..." said King softly also grabbing her bag and walking behind her, Aikyan followed.

"We will have plenty of time to play..." said Anchan with a faint smile, "They will take us to see the stalls!"

"I think they can't hear ya'" said Shuka with an apologetic smile.

"Good job leader!" said Aiai in a mocking tone.

"Don't mind Arisa-san, she was somehow pissed off" said Rikako, then grabbed her bag and looked at Anchan, "Shall we go?"

"Sure 'Riko-chan'!" said Anchan in Chika's voice, also taking her bag too and started moving.

The 4 remaining members glanced at each other quickly and determined that they needed to move too.

The 6 of them shared the elevator.

"Geez~ I don't know how the Chief does it..." complained Anchan pressing the button.

"Years of practice..." said Aiai nonchalantly.

"And you didn't even give us many instructions," said Shuka with an amused tone.

"OH! Right! I didn't tell them at what time they needed to be downstairs in the conference room!" snapped Anchan.

"Good job leader!" said Aiai again with a mocking tone, Shuka laughed; Nanaka and Aina shared some sad looks.

Of course, CYaRon! members started chatting vividly and in a very carefree manner inside the elevator, while Rikako seemed immersed in her own world, while Nanaka and Aina talked in glances.

Aina knew that Nanaka was struggling with her relationship and was willing to do whatever it took for the sake of their wellbeing as a couple. And it seemed that the members could feel that too and tried to help her on it. As for Aina, she needed to step aside. Everybody knew that she was a threat to Shuka. And balance was key.

But Nanaka couldn't help but feel sad about it. She really cared about Aina, maybe she loved her too, but she was committed already. And she had made a choice, she still wanted to give the last fight with Shuka, even if that meant seeing Aina needed to receive harsh words from the members.

The elevator rang, letting them know they were on their floor. At a normal and very noisy peace, they got out and walked to their respective rooms. Anchan and Rikako went to the end of the hall, and awkwardly enough, Nanaka's and Shuka's room was beside Aiai's and Aina's.

"Well, this is awkward…" said Aiai taking her key out and giggling, "Try to don't be noisy?"

"C' mon! We aren't like that all the time…" complained Shuka, but grabbed Nanaka's hand nervously; Aiai giggled more, like saying "Yeah right".

Nanaka looked at Aina with a sad glance; Aina's answer was a sweet smile.

Nanaka took out her key and opened the door. Everybody disappeared in their respective rooms.

Shuka ran into the room with her big smile; left her bag in one of the beds and glued herself to the window; the room had a beautiful sight to Mt. Fuji.

Nanaka walked in at her normal slow pace, hearing the door close and leaving her bag on the other bed. She took the time to study the room, it was a normal western type room. Two beds, one nightstand between them, a desk for the TV with a chair and a mirror. Also a private bathroom.

"This is beautiful!" said Shuka in a happy tone still looking at Mt. Fuji, "sure it is Numazu…"

"Hum…" was the only thing Nanaka could say removing her jacket.

Shuka looked back at her with a sad glance.

"You are feeling it for Ainya, aren't ya'?" asked Shuka with a sad tone; Nanaka stopped with the jacket in her hands and locked gazes with her.

She blinked a few times with her "Suwa face".

 _Here we go again…_

Nanaka sighed and dropped her jacket on the bed with a tired movement.

"What's your problem with her now?…" asked Nanaka tiredly, "We got the room to ourselves now…Thanks to Aiai we can enjoy _us_ …"

"But you were supposed to share the room with her…" said Shuka dryly.

 _Like if it was my choice… Production set it!_

"But I'm not…" said Nanaka walking towards her with a determined pace, "Couple's privileges"

"But—"

"Stop," said Nanaka reaching Shuka's cheeks and sticking her body to hers. Shuka looked up at Nanaka with cute eyes and a shy smile, she hugged Nanaka by her waist.

"I love you Nana- _chan_ …" murmured Shuka; understanding exactly what was happening...

Nanaka smiled sweetly at her and cut the distance between their lips.

At first, it was a sweet kiss that slowly grew into a passionate one. Nanaka put her tongue inside Shuka's mouth to playfully greet Shuka's. Shuka grabbed Nanaka's dress with a strong grip to deepen the kiss.

Nanaka didn't want to lose and moved her right hand towards Shuka's head, entwining her fingers in her silky hair. Their tongues played with each other in a blissful dance; while hungrily devouring each other's lips.

What started like something soft and sweet was becoming something wet, and a little bit sloppy. Of course, having sex with Shuka right at that moment wasn't in Nanaka's plans, but it seemed that both of them were giving into passion.

Shuka grabbed Nanaka's dress more tightly and started moving both bodies towards the closest bed without breaking their intense kissing session until Nanaka reached the bed, and Shuka pushed her softly on top of it, breaking the kiss.

Without saying a thing, and with some soft pants, Nanaka got comfortable in the bed taking her shoes off in a very skill full way, while Shuka started crawling on top of her until she straddled her.

Both knew how that was going to end, so it wasn't of any use telling Shuka to stop. They both locked gazes, lusty and passionate gazes.

They took a few moments to enjoy the sight of each other; it was right that Nanaka had stopped Shuka's incoming rant of jealousy and remind her that she only had eyes for her, and kissed her to prove it, but now Shuka was on top and in charge to retort those feelings.

If being on top and in charge made Shuka happy, then so be it. She loved Shuka's touch and tongue over her…

Shuka bent down to lock lips with Nanaka's, to lose herself in pleasure once again; using her right hand to fondle Nanaka's body she reached the hem of her dress and softly started to lift it.

Nanaka could feel her thighs being exposed and a cold breeze on her panties.

"Uhm… I love… your dresses…they are so…practical…" said Shuka between kisses and bites on Nanaka's lips; she gasped and a mere intent of a moan escape from Nanaka's mouth.

Yes, because Nanaka was so girly and her normal outfits were doll-like dresses and skirts, it was really easy for Shuka to make love to her in public and forbidden places. It made the task easier than for Nanaka, she always needed to take Shuka's pants off, and that usually took a lot of extra effort if they were in the mood for a quickie.

And it seemed that Shuka was in the mood for one.

Shuka deepened the kiss while her curious finger tried its way inside Nanaka's panties from the side. Shuka found some clear wetness in her expedition.

"Mmm Nana- _chan_ …" said Shuka between kisses, "so lewd…"

Nanaka moaned.

"Yes…I want you to moan…" said Shuka huskily into her ear while incrementing the pace of her curious finger, "I want you to moan loud and clear…"

 _Lo—loud?!_

 _She wants Aina to hear..._

Nanaka pushed her head to the back and did exactly the contrary; she bit her lips.

"Eh…Nana—" tried Shuka, but she was interrupted by knocks on the door.

Nanaka opened her eyes wide and brought her hands towards her mouth. Shuka stopped her movements and looked at her with a panicked expression.

"Eh…What is…—" tried Shuka, but the knocking was there again.

"Housekeeping?…" asked Nanaka behind her hands.

"Eh?… I don't think so…" said Shuka looking towards the door.

Nanaka blinked a few times; whoever was calling, she had one of Shuka's fingers wandering in her most private place.

"Shu—Shuka…" called Nanaka; Shuka looked at her with a smile, "I…I need you…to get out of me…"

"Oh…right…" said Shuka with a smile and took her finger out of Nanaka's groin and moved to a side.

Nanaka sat on the bed awkwardly fixing her panties.

The knock was there for the third time.

"Be right there!" said Nanaka with a strong voice; she thought it would sound weird shouting "Coming" or something alike.

She stood up, fixed her dress and walked towards the door.

 _Whoever it is…geez!… is going to pay!_

 _Where are the couples privileges?!_

Nanaka opened the door with her "Suwa face", trying to look annoyed. But to her surprise, it was the Creepy assistant; she had a bag cart and a folder in her hands. The cart had some big boxes and paper bags.

"Eh?… Suwa-san?….what are you doing in this room?…." asked the Creepy assistant looking in her folder.

"Eh?… Visiting?" managed Nanaka to say trying to sound convincing.

"Visiting?…ok…" said the Creepy assistant not buying it, "I'm here to deliver the outfits you will use for the VTR…"

"Sure…" said Nanaka softly.

Nobody moved. Nanaka just blinked waiting for something to happen.

"But… ok…are Saito-san and Furihata-san in the room?" asked the Creepy assistant, then turned around to grab some of the boxes and bags, "These are for them…"

"Right…" said Nanaka and grabbed the bags and hung them on her shoulders, then received the boxes.

Both shared some glances.

"Oh…are you going to deliver them…is that ok…?" asked the Creepy assistant in her creepy way.

"It's ok...the girls are busy…" said Nanaka in her dry tone, then stepped back, "Thanks so much…" and closed the door. If the Creepy Assistant knew her enough already, she would think that Nanaka was weird and blunt as usual. But it would be a problem if Aiai opened the door in the next room...

 _I hope Aina opens the door…_

Nanaka moved towards her bed and left the boxes, then the bags. She looked at Shuka, she was laying on the other bed licking her finger. She looked at Nanaka with a sexy face.

Nanaka blinked a few times.

"So, I was there receiving these...and lying, while you were licking off your finger...?" asked Nanaka with her dry tone.

Shuka stopped to share a wide smile with Nanaka.

"It's not my fault that you were soaked and tasted so good..." said Shuka in a husky tone while standing up, "I feel hungry..."

Nanaka's cheeks became wild red; of course, Shuka's sex box had been opened, and now she was hungry to taste her...

But everything was interrupted by new knocks on the door.

Shuka stopped her steps abruptly.

"Again?" asked Shuka angry; Nanaka turned around and walked towards the door. Maybe the Creepy assistant had forgotten something.

To Nanaka's surprise, it was Aiai. She had a box in her hands and a bag hanging on her shoulder.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?..." asked Aiai shyly.

"Not really..." said Nanaka tiredly.

"Yes you were!" shouted Shuka from the back; Nanaka deadpanned and Aiai giggled.

"Please Suwawa, I know more than you think..." said Aiai in a mature tone.

"Ok, so, how may I help you? You heard, you interrupted us..." said Nanaka in her dry tone.

"I believe these are yours..." said Aiai and moved inside the room. Nanaka closed the door behind.

"Did you open the door to the Assistant?" asked Nanaka walking towards the bed again

"Yes, why?" asked Aiai nonchalantly; she looked around the room with a frown in her face, "What have you been doing? Aren't you going to unpack?"

Aiai left the box and the bag on Shuka's bed.

"So, what's inside?" asked Shuka trying to shift the conversation.

"I see you guys have been busy..." said Aiai and opened the box she just had left, "The Yukatas" she concluded and looked at Nanaka, "I believe this is yours... It's green, 'Ruby-chan' doesn't use green..."

"Oh, right..." said Nanaka and opened one of the boxes. Inside, there was a pink Yukata, of course, for Ruby.

"Oh! Where's mine?!" said Shuka moving towards Nanaka and grabbing the other box.

"So, what's inside the bags...?" asked Nanaka taking one and looking inside with curiosity.

"Props, and accessories..." said Aiai closing her box, "So, I guess you have been too busy to see the Aqours Line Chat" Aiai continued and hung her bag and grabbed the box, "Anchan wrote that we'll meet in twenty in the conference room, already in our 'Yukata form'"

"Eh?!" snapped Shuka.

"Our 'Yukata form'... do we change with this?" said Nanaka confused.

"And that was like ten minutes ago...so you better hurry..." said Aiai moving to the door but stopped when reaching the door, "You know, these walls aren't very thick..."

"Eh? What do you mean? That's a joke right Furi?" asked Shuka with her light blue Yukata in her hands, admiring it and not paying too much attention to Aiai.

"I wish it was..." said Aiai opening the door, she looked at Nanaka with a serious gaze, "I'm warning you" and then closed the door.

Nanaka blinked a few times, then returned her gaze to Shuka; she had left her Yukata on top of the bed and started taking off her shoes.

Nanaka walked at her pace towards her bed too and grabbed her jacket to take out her phone. Indeed Anchan had set the instructions in the Line chat, the Creepy assistant would deliver the outfits for every member to get dressed, and later they needed to go down to the conference room for a hair and makeup session.

Of course, they were so busy loving each other that none heard their phones with these instructions, they would have known that the outfits would be delivered to the rooms, interrupting them and what was worse, that the outfits were labeled for each member, so it was obvious that neither Nanaka or Aiai should open the door, because of the room change thing they had done.

Nanaka sighed and dropped her phone, what was done was done and she needed to change.

She looked to her side and saw an almost naked Shuka. Of course, she had undressed and was left only in her cute underwear; she looked a bit troubled while studying the Yukata in her hands, it was clear that she didn't know how to put it on.

Nanaka felt weak, horny and hungry.

Without saying a thing she hugged Shuka by the waist from behind, sticking her body to Shuka, making the younger one jump in surprise.

"He-hey…" said Shuka softly, "We…we need to—mmmm…" she needed to stop talking, Nanaka started giving her soft kisses on her neck, and slowly started to go down to reach Shuka's shoulders.

"You…should be quicker…" said Nanaka in a husky voice and gave Shuka a long and deep kiss on her shoulder; Shuka's knees shook heavily unbalancing Shuka, she grunted in pleasure bending her torso forward and sticking her butt out to Nanaka's body. It was all a mere reflex, but for sure Nanaka knew them all.

Shuka's weak point was her shoulders.

Nanaka tightened her grip on her hug and kissed Shuka's shoulder once again with more passion.

Shuka moaned loud in pleasure. In 5 seconds Nanaka had Shuka already under her spell and weak for her to do what she pleased.

She didn't want to lose time, they needed to change, but she knew her _kid_ better to tell that Shuka was horny and needy, and with the Creepy assistant and Aiai's interference, Shuka was left undone. And Nanaka was a very dedicated girlfriend.

Also, a prodigy with her fingers.

She kept kissing Shuka's shoulder with eagerness, making Shuka shiver under her tight hug; Nanaka slightly inserted her right knee between Shuka's legs for her to open them. While Shuka arched her back and moaned in pleasure, Nanaka's hands started to work on her.

Her right hand fondled her tight abs until reaching her panties, she wasn't in the mood to tease Shuka any more, so she wordlessly slid her hand inside her panties greeting Shuka's wet core, while with her left hand she groped Shuka's left breast under her bra.

"Ahh— Ahh— Nana…Nanaka…!" tried Shuka loudly, trying to control her own emotions, but Nanaka was far gone in her duty; her fingers started to work in her with prodigious speed.

"Shh, the walls aren't that thick…" murmured Nanaka in her husky tone into Shuka's ear, while her right fingers started to work fast on Shuka's clit.

But that backfired terribly. Nanaka's husky tone was so damn sexy for Shuka that she started to moan even louder, making the wet sounds part of her moaning.

Nanaka's left hand started to squeeze Shuka's left nipple at the same time that Shuka started to move her hips in pace. Nanaka understood that cue and wordlessly inserted two fingers inside her.

Shuka arched her back and rested her head on the crook of Nanaka's neck and moaned loudly and out of control. Nanaka tried to maintain them in that standing position, but Shuka was moving like a fish out of water. But that didn't make her long finger stop from teasing Shuka's insides.

It was incredible, after almost a year of the relationship, Shuka had never been that out of control. Out of herself and so devoted to passion.

Shuka started to moan and grunt loudly, her tongue sticking out of her mouth, panting heavily and moving her hips in fast speed; Nanaka's fingers trying to match her speed, curling and moving inside her.

"Ahh—Ahh...Suwa—wa…Waaa—I'm….!" and Shuka came loud and clear beside Nanaka's ear. Instantly, Nanaka withdrew her left hand out of Shuka's left breast and hugged her tightly. Shuka was almost like a rag doll.

 _Jesus…that…was...intense…_

 _So lewd too…_

 _My…_

The room was left in silence except for Shuka's elaborate pants. Nanaka blinked a few times trying to gather her strength to support both of them.

She turned her head to look at Shuka; her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open with her tongue sticking out, panting heavily. Nanaka smirked. She gave Shuka a soft kiss on her forehead.

Shuka smiled faintly, her eyes still closed. She indeed looked satisfied.

Nanaka moved her right hand inside Shuka once again, making the young girl grunt into pleasure again.

"You are soaked…" said Nanaka in her low husky tone, "naughty girl…"

Shuka didn't say a thing; Nanaka withdrew her hand from Shuka's panties with a wet plop, her fingers covered in Shuka's love juices.

"You said you were hungry…" said Nanaka softly and brought her right hand closer to Shuka's mouth.

She understood immediately what to do, and slowly cleaned off her own cum from Nanaka's fingers.

It was so sexy that Nanaka thought that she could come just because of seeing that, but she couldn't. They were late to go downstairs.

"Hurry, we need to be in our 'Yukata form'…" said Nanaka softly; Shuka stopped licking Nanaka's fingers and with difficulty said.

"I…I don't… don't know how to…put that on…"

Nanaka smiled.

"I know, kind of figure that out before making love to you…" said Nanaka sweetly, and then kissed Shuka's forehead once again.

"Re-really?" asked Shuka softly.

"Uhm..." hummed Nanaka, she brought her right hand and finished licking her fingers sexily for Shuka.

"Oh..." said Shuka faintly and tightened her thighs.

"But, as it happens, one of my hobbies is to put on Yukatas and Hakamas..." said Nanaka with confidence and a cocky smile, "I'll help you..."

Shuka smiled wide, and it was clear in her eyes that she felt love. She was in love with Nanaka. And Nanaka loved her back, so they kissed.

Nanaka hugged her tightly and kissed her deeply.

Nanaka helped out Shuka on putting on her light blue Yukata with yellow fireflies pattern with a yellow _Obi_ , Shuka looked so cute that Nanaka needed to hold herself to not start fucking her again.

Nanaka didn't have any problems on putting on her green Yukata with pink and yellow flower pattern, the _Obi_ was also pink, so the combinations were very nice and gave her a mature vibe. Shuka was dazed by her; she just sat on the bed and patiently waited, dazed by Nanaka dressing in the Yukata. She had a grace and elegance that of course, couldn't be shown while acting as Kanan or in the project.

"Are you going to wear a ponytail?" asked Shuka still admiring her.

"Eh? A ponytail?" asked Nanaka without looking at Shuka, she was finishing some touches on her Obi.

"Yes, because of 'Kanan-chan'?"

"No, ponytails are not for Yukatas...I think the color of the Yukata is enough to give the 'Kanan' vibe" said Nanaka in her serious tone, then turned around to lock gazes with Shuka, "So... how does it look?" asked Nanaka extending her arms and showing her 'Yukata form' to Shuka.

Shuka opened her mouth in awe.

"I... I would make love to you... right now..." said Shuka softly, standing up from the bed.

"Well, unfortunately, we can't..." said Nanaka and turned again, grabbed her phone and placed it in her paper bag, "We should be going..."

"Right..." said Shuka and did the same with her bag.

Nanaka started to move out of the room when Shuka stopped her...

" _Ne_ , Nana- _chan_ ," called Shuka; Nanaka stopped and looked at her with doubt on her face, "Tonight I'm going to make you moan louder..."

Nanaka gave her a cocky smile.

"I'm counting on it"

And they left the room.

Of course, they were late and last to join the people in the conference room.

On top of the fact they gained a scolding from the Chief, they also received disapproving looks from Aina and Aiai. Shuka, because she was a reckless kid and didn't mind all, went straight to her makeup and hair arrangements.

All Aqours members were in their 'Yukata form' as Anchan said they should. The outfits followed each the member's colors, and the props and accessories were the like. Production managed to get some things, but if the members wanted to add something more 'personal' to it, it was approved.

For example, Rikako bought a Sakura hair clip regarding Riko, even if her Yukata was Sakura pink with Sakura pattern. Or Arisa and Aiai, who went into all the trouble of asking someone to make some special earrings for them, which was the surprise they had been talking about the other day at the station. They were " _Imouto_ " and " _Ane_ " earrings, sisters matching earring, very cute, and of course, a nice detail for Ruby and Dia.

Nanaka determined that the color of the Yukata was enough for Kanan and didn't add anything special to her outfit. Her hairstyle was very Japanese also, a kind of bun with a braid, and the makeup was simple but on point.

They gathered them in the center of the room in the official line up for instructions. Of course, the Chief was there, paper in hand to start bossing around.

"Ok, since we will be shooting the VTR and you are nine, we will divide you into two groups," said the Chief, of course, that made the girls complain and make sour sounds about it.

Shuka looked at Nanaka with sadness, and Nanaka returned that same gaze. How was she supposed to prove Shuka, the members, the Staffs, and the fans that she cared about Shuka more than Aina if they kept dividing them?!

"Aw c' mon! Don't complain! We can't follow the nine of you around the whole _Matsuri_ , we are short of personnel, the streets and stalls are in narrow spaces, we need to concentrate in a few activities and all of you are hard to control in an open space!" complained the Chief, the girls made sounds of disappointment.

"Besides, that's an order! It is what it is! Period" finished the Chief in his harsh tone. The girls shut up abruptly and waited for the next instructions.

Shuka and Nanaka locked some gazes of excitement; maybe the odds weren't that bad and the might end up in the same team and could enjoy the festival together.

"So, the teams will be... Team number one, 'First years' with 'Kanan-chan' and 'Mari-chan'; Furihata-san, Takatsuki-san, Kobayashi-san, Suwa-san and Suzuki-san" finished the Chief.

Of course, "First years" made a loud sound of joy and happiness. Aina looked at Nanaka with a sad face locking gazes with her, while Shuka grabbed her hand; Nanaka turned around to face her.

"No, I don't want it…" said Shuka softly with pleading eyes, "Why with her…?" she asked almost in a whisper, Nanaka rose her eyebrows in sadness, she could clearly see and feel the desperation in Shuka.

 _This…this is not my choice…._

 _I don't want this…_

"Chief! Why?!" asked Shuka loudly interrupting "First years" in their celebration. The Chief rose her sight from his papers, the room became awkwardly quiet.

"Shu…Shuka…" called Nanaka surprised, but Shuka didn't move.

"Something the matter Saito-san?" asked the Chief in an annoyed tone.

"Shuka stop it…" said Anchan beside her in almost a whisper.

Shuka bounced awkwardly in her spot tightening her grip on Nanaka's hand; yes, she was angry, upset and wanted to defy the Chief's orders, but she just couldn't.

How could she explain to the Chief that she was in love with Nanaka, that Aina was a threat for them, that she was so damn jealous because she couldn't share anything with Nanaka and they insisted on putting Aina in the equation.

"So, the next group is 'Second year' with ' _Onee-chan_ '?" asked Aiai with Ruby's voice cutting the tension and saving Shuka's ass.

"Yes yes," said the Chief checking his papers, "Inami-san, Aida-san, Saito-san, and Komiya-san…"

This time the celebration wasn't effusive.

Rikako smiled and nodded with Anchan, then both shared some glances towards Shuka, who didn't look at them, and Arisa smiled wide at them.

Maybe Arisa was the happiest of them because she was sharing something with Rikako. But Shuka was in despair.

"Ok, with that said, we will start preparing the things for team number one… I suggest you get ready too…" said the Chief making signs for his staff to start moving, "We will start with team number one in thirty minutes, then we will come back to pick up team number two… we have to be quick because we need to shoot with daylight, don't be late…" he finished and looked at Nanaka and Shuka.

The girls said a soft "yes" and started moving around the conference room. Mostly because it was "Selfie time". The girls started to take out their phones and move around making the conference room a noisy place again. Nanaka walked with Shuka holding hands towards their stuff in awkward silence.

"I feel like a grade school student..." said Shuka by Nanaka's side.

"Why is that?" asked Nanaka nonchalantly, taking her phone out of her paper bag.

"Look at me...I look like one, don't you think?" asked Shuka softly and almost like a whine.

Nanaka looked at her with a sweet gaze and smiled at her.

"I think you are cute..." said Nanaka with a smile; Shuka smiled wide at her.

"You just love me too much..."

"That's also true..." said Nanaka smiling.

"I'm sorry... I almost made a scene..." said Shuka softly, looking at her feet in shame.

"Are you ok?..." asked Nanaka softly, "I know it must be hard..."

Shuka looked at Nanaka with a concerned face.

"I know it is, Shuka... I... I didn't want any of this, I hope you understand that..." Nanaka tried to explain; of course, nothing that happened was her decision, not the room nor the teams, so Shuka shouldn't be mad at her about it. But, with her kid, she never knew...

"I...I get it..." said Shuka with a little bit of trouble.

Then Shuka moved fast to her paper bag and searched for something inside. With a wide smile, she took it out and then turned towards Nanaka.

"Here, I want you to use this..." said Shuka and showed her a bracelet.

It was a small bracelet made of white and transparent little spheres. Nothing fancy, very simple but very cute.

"Eh? What is this?... Why?" asked Nanaka surprised.

Shuka smiled wide and softly took Nanaka's left hand.

"May I?" asked Shuka in an _Ikemen_ tone.

"Su—sure..." said Nanaka overwhelmed.

Shuka placed the bracelet around Nanaka's left wrist with gentleness and then kissed Nanaka's hand.

Nanaka's heart skipped like 5 beats, her cheeks became bright red.

"Shu—Shuka..." said Nanaka shyly; Shuka giggled.

"I brought that for 'You-chan', but as we will be apart, _again,_ I want you to have it... this way you and I are together..." said Shuka with a shy smile, "Is that ok?"

Nanaka rose her left wrist to look at the bracelet with more attention. She smiled wide.

"It's perfect... Thanks, Sweetie ..." said Nanaka softly.

"Don't mention it...I... I really wanted to go to the matsuri with you..." said Shuka softly.

"Hey, don't be sad...you will have a blast with Anchan and Rikako..." said Nanaka with a shy smile, " I... regret not bringing anything... to give you in return..." finished Nanaka troubled.

"Eh? Don't ya' worry...Nana- _chan_ did my nails remember?" said Shuka showing Nanaka.

Nanaka smiled sweetly at her; yes, Nanaka did Shuka her nails with a lot of patience and love, because Shuka was impatient and an energetic kid, so she would to move a lot. The only way Nanaka could get Shuka to stay still was to bring some serious conversation to the table, such as dance practice, or Shuka's hobbies…

"Ok, let's…let's have fun then…ok?" said Nanaka with a smile; Shuka nodded energetically and they stood like half a minute lost in each other's gaze.

Shuka smiled wide at her; both knew that they wanted to kiss to seal the deal but just couldn't, they held hands and squeezed them.

"I miss you already…" said Shuka softly and then smiled wide once again.

"I got you…" said Nanaka softly leaving Shuka's hands and showing her the bracelet.

They shared a wide smile.

Then it was like a rollercoaster of things; Nanaka took some selfies, selfies with Shuka, with AZALEA members, (and this was weird, but Arisa was weirdly in high spirits), group pictures with everyone messing around and such. They were happy indeed.

Aina received a lot of compliments about her hair, it was a very fancy braid that matched very well with Mari. Aina was in great spirits also, well, she always was. She understood that production wanted to milk out the " _KanaMari_ " and the " _NanaAinya_ ", she didn't choose any of what production set, so of course, she didn't feel any guilt about anything.

She felt the imperious desire to talk to Shuka anyways and clear things out. Nanaka just couldn't hear their conversation, but saw them talking; at first in a serious mode, then both broke into laughter until finally Aina taking a Selfie with Shuka.

It warmed Nanaka's heart.

Their Yukatas were ready, as their hair and makeup.

It was time for team 1 to go out.

They reviewed the script for the VTR with the nine members, and then, team 1 went to the riverside to start the shooting.

Despite the terrible heat that summer, it was fun.

They went fooling around in the streets with a handy cam, cheering and moving around, it was like going back to their days of youth. They joked about " _KanaMari_ " being the "responsible adults" taking care of "First years", but in reality, the only responsible one was Nanaka, and she lacked so much of energy and authority that it didn't matter, "First years" had their way as they pleased, with Aina close behind.

They had a great time at the stalls, they shot in several ones, but the one that left the best impression for team number 1 was "Superball Fishing", where Aiai and Aikyan won 4 balls, Aina 2, Nanaka just 1, and King none, she just broke her wafer.

Then the team split into two; Aiai, Aina, and Aikyan went for some shaved ice, the standard festival food, while Nanaka and King went for some candy apple. It was a challenge for King since it was her first time eating one.

Even if phones weren't allowed, Aiai took her analog camera with her and took some nice pictures. She said she wanted to start studying professional photography and wanted to practice a bit. King took her camera to take pictures as well, she took a nice one of Nanaka being fed by Aina her shaved ice, it was a cute picture that Aiai promised to send in private to Nanaka and Aina for the sake of the balance.

They were accompanied all the time by staff members, even bodyguards!

They felt like movie stars. But of course, their time at the festival was very limited and they needed to go back to the hotel for team number 2 to start shooting.

As they made their way back, they had a few minutes to say "hi" to the other members, share some thoughts and then say "goodbye" once again.

Nanaka couldn't say anything to Shuka because she was too excited, repeating that she wanted to go right away to the stalls and eat buttered potatoes. It was like the kid she was; she had totally forgotten the "sadness" of not being with Nanaka.

But, it was better that way.

Team number 1 needed to wait for the next activity, which was watching the fireworks. For that of course, they needed to wait until it was dark and team number 2 was back. So, until then, the few members of the staff left guided them to the River View Lounge.

The River View Lounge was the hotel's bar, and it was located in a strategic place in the hotel to enjoy the view of Kano river and a beautiful sight of Numazu. The bar was big, looked comfy and fancy.

"And they want us to wait here...?" asked Aikyan with her eyes wide looking around, indeed the place looked like if it was taken out of a decoration magazine.

"Well, it's a bar... maybe we should help ourselves?" asked King looking to the bar.

"Aren't we in working hours?..." said Aiai a little bit confused.

Aikyan and King looked at each other, shrugged and moved to the bar.

Aina was amazed by the view, so she approached the window to have a better look.

Aiai blinked a few times watching King and Aikyan joking around with the bartender.

"Aren't you going to stop them?... Or join them?" asked Nanaka with a tired tone; Aiai looked at her and giggled.

"I think it's no need..." said Aiai still giggling, "Shall we take a seat? The girls are gonna take a while..."

Aiai offered Nanaka a table with comfy couches. Nanaka nodded and sat facing Aiai, but she looked to her back to see if Aina noticed them sitting, but it seemed that she was still in her world looking outside. The bar was almost empty, and it would have been quiet if it wasn't because King and Aikyan were being noisy and loud.

"So, you are worried about her?" asked Aiai interrupting Nanaka's thoughts, she turned around again to face Aiai.

"Who?" asked Nanaka, clueless.

"Ainya" answered Aiai nonchalantly.

Nanaka blinked a few times not understanding.

"Seriously?!" snapped Aiai, then facepalmed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Nanaka in her dry tone, really not understanding a thing.

Aiai looked at her with a serious expression, even if it was weird on Aiai, and maybe no one wanted to admit it so freely; Aiai was the most reliable and mature one in Aqours. Not even Arisa or Rikako could beat her at that. Not even Nanaka.

And that was because Nanaka rather preferred to stay low and quiet than to take actions on the matters.

Aiai was different. She could be part of the noisy and annoying "First years" and be treated as the mascot of the group most of the time, but surely she was serious and made herself noticed when something was bothering her. Nanaka could just die with that idea and no one would ever tell.

"Ok, I'm gonna be honest with you..." started Aiai in her mature tone; Nanaka blinked and swallowed dryly.

"We...Aqours, are aware of... how tricky your relationship is doing ..." continued Aiai, Nanaka didn't move an inch, "I'm...concerned... I..tsk" she twitched her tongue, it seemed that she was a little bit complicated.

"What is it Aiai? I can take it..." said Nanaka with her serious tone too. If Aiai had said that, it meant that her relationship was an issue for the rest of the members, maybe they even had another LINE chat without them to talk about it.

"This is not easy, trust me..." mumbled Aiai, "But you see, in CYaRon! I'm the 'older sister', right? I'm like, in charge of the two kids, believe it or not... and I had the chance to talk with Shuka...and well Anchan for the matter..."

"Ok..." said Nanaka, this wasn't new, it was almost obvious, also Shuka had told her about it.

"I think...you are bad for Shuka..." said Aiai softly; Nanaka opened her eyes wide in discomfort, then giggled.

"Arisa said that Shuka was bad for me...geez— Kurosawa sisters, you should agree on what to say!" said Nanaka amused.

"Eh Eh? Really?" snapped Aiai and then giggled loudly in her particular way, "This can turn into a CYaRon! v/s AZALEA battle"

"Ok, why do you think I'm bad for her..." said Nanaka to get Aiai back on track.

"It's not that 'you' are bad for her, I mean, the relationship... she...she is having a hard time you know..." said Aiai in her mature tone, Nanaka frowned in discomfort.

"And you think I'm in paradise?... Aiai, this has been so damn difficult...for me...for us...for—"

"Aqours" finished Aiai, Nanaka bit her lips.

"Yes, I think both are bad for each other because everyone is suffering..." continued Aiai, "Ainya is in deep pain...you know? Hearing you a few hours ago, moaning in the room...then Shuka...and not only in the room...what about the changing room? You two have used it as a love hotel, please..."

"Wait a minute, when we..." Nanaka took a deep breath, "When we came out clean to all of you, all of you agreed and were fine, Aina included, why make a fuss now?... Besides, this is a Hotel, and you switched rooms…" continued Nanaka pointing at Aiai, "... we were in the safe place of our room doing whatever pleased us, it's not our fault that the walls aren't that thick..."

Aiai opened her eyes wide in surprise.

"Jesus, Suwawa I thought you weren't so selfish..." said Aiai in a very disappointed tone.

"I... I'm not, Aiai, I just..." tried Nanaka, but she just grabbed her temples. Was she really being selfish?

But Aiai continued...

"And I changed rooms because it would have been worse if you shared the room with Ainya; that would have given Shuka a stroke or something...I'm glad that we got your backs...or maybe I'll regret it tonight, you two are like rabbits..." said Aiai softly at the end, then cleared her throat to continue.

"Ok, maybe you got me wrong; Suwawa, we learned to love each one of the members, no matter what, we really love both of you, and we think that you are really cute together... but what it's costing us, and I mean we, Aqours, is too much..."

 _I know!_

"We as members will still support you and Shuka, that's not the problem, we made a promise to the two of you that we would help in anything we can...I think we have done a good job on the matter, right? But Shuka has been suffering, the thing you have to do with Ainya...it's... it's killing her! Production is not going to stop, you know? Today Shuka almost lost it with the Chief, she is at her limit...and you want to keep pushing that?"

Nanaka looked at Aiai with a sad face.

 _Why does it feel like this is my fault?..._

 _Like I'm keeping Shuka tied to me and making her suffer for my own content..._

"What about me?..." asked Nanaka softly.

"About you?" asked Aiai a bit astonished, like reaffirming Nanaka's selfishness.

"Yes, Aiai...you..." Nanaka took a deep breath and with a strong tone continued, "You think that this has been easy for me?... That I'm ok with Shuka's tantrums? That I can't do my job because I'm afraid that whatever I do might make her angry?... My things with Ainya are killing us both!... No, the three of us! I'm aware that Aina is in pain too, but I can't do anything for her..."

Aiai looked at her with pity eyes.

"So, you are aware of that and you keep fucking Shuka loud and clear for Aina to hear," said Aiai dryly.

Nanaka frowned.

In Aiai's eyes, she was the true villain in this whole drama. Aiai was watching out for Shuka's and Aina's feelings. So who was watching for her feelings?

 _Arisa…_

 _Arisa was watching out for me..._

 _Aina had always been watching out for me... third years._

Nanaka closed her eyes receiving the punch Aiai had just given her and then massaged her temples.

She knew from the beginning that having a relationship with one of the members was equal to dating the whole group. And it was like Nanaka had said in her last fight with Shuka; breaking up or having a fight with each other would compromise the full unit, making them take sides and have an opinion about it.

Right now, Aiai was in team Shuka, and maybe Anchan too.

And there was a chance that Rikako was with Shuka because of being a "Second year" too. About Aikyan, it wasn't sure, but King should be with Nanaka because of empathy of Subunit mates, same thing with Arisa. And Aina was not going to pick a team about this; if it was up to Aina to decide, she would prefer whatever made Nanaka happy.

It was complicated.

"So, what are you implying?" asked Nanaka dryly, "You want us to break up?"

"You should" said Aiai in a sad tone, "And not because I would like to see you suffering, or Shuka; Suwawa, I know you love her truly, madly and deeply and trust me when I tell you that she loves you the same...and if you two break up, it's gonna be a humongous disaster... but at least, you will be sparing her the pain...and Aina too..."

"But that...doesn't spare me any pain...it gives me more..." said Nanaka trying to make sense.

"Suwawa, it's not about you...it's for the good of seeing the big picture...Aqours is the big picture; you being in this relationship is taking your career!" said Aiai strongly and grabbed Nanaka's hand tightly, they locked gazes.

"Suwawa, I'm telling you this because you are the oldest between Shukashuu and Ainya, and I think you would understand better than them... Shuka didn't understand when I spoke to her; I don't want to see any of you hurt...and right now, the three of you are getting hurt..."

Nanaka bit her lips tightly. Were they all lying behind their masks?

"And you are the one that worries me most..." said Aiai seriously.

"Why me?" asked Nanaka trying to suppress her tears.

"Because, Aina has managed to keep up her work and her role, even if she is being hurt; Shuka is a reckless kid, whether I like it or not, Shukashuu's anger with you lasts for the moment she sees you, but it disappears the first moment you are out of the picture, and she is capable of going on with her role... But you?... Suwawa, you don't do your job because you are aware that you are causing pain!"

Nanaka opened her eyes wide.

"I can bet my position in the project that right now, Shuka is having a blast with Rikako and Anchan, all her jealousy out the window, because you are not there, Aina is not there... so she is free! She is free to play her role, to do her job, nothing holding her back, that's why she is so happy in CYaRon!... As for you, Shuka is holding you back! I bet you would be so fine and happy if you could do your job with Aina, not caring about consequences! And Aina would be happy working without being judged!" finished Aiai with concern.

Nanaka felt a pain in her chest. Somehow she knew all of this, but she didn't want to listen. Aina and Arisa had told her this already, but Nanaka was stubborn.

"Maybe you will get my point when you see the VTR tomorrow…You will see Shuka going her way…but you, today….you didn't do any ' _NanaAinya_ ' things on camera…You just can't..." said Aiai softly.

She bit her lips and closed her eyes in pain. Aiai hit her, hard and raw.

She could somewhat expect this kind of speech from Arisa or Aina, but not from Aiai.

 _Not from one of the looneys!_

No matter if Aiai was mature or the most reliable, she was one of the looneys, she was a "First year", what did she know about her? About Shuka or their relationship?!

Her eyes became all watery.

"Oh oh…Suwawa, I'm sorry…Please…Do-don't cry…" said Aiai in a hurry, "You will ruin your makeup…"

"What have you been talking with Shuka about…? Did she say something…?" asked Nanaka with sadness, holding back tears.

"Eh...eh, _eto_... we talked...basically because she was concerned, worried and mad...Yes, I think she was mad..." said Aiai with a hand on her chin, trying to remember, "Sometimes the situation was out of control...she can be a spoiled kid, and when things don't go her way..."

"She does her tantrums...I know, Aiai, I have to deal with that..." said Nanaka in a tired tone.

"But why do you want to deal with it?! Isn't it better if you just let it go?"

"I can't," said Nanaka dryly.

"Why?"

"Because I love her," retorted Nanaka, Aiai gave her a goofy smile.

"I... I see..." she said softly.

"Did she tell you that she wanted to break up?" asked Nanaka shyly and afraid. Her relationship had been on the tightrope for too long.

Aiai looked at Nanaka with sad eyes.

"Well, when we talked about this the last time, she was really stressed out...I told her this, she didn't understand, and told me that she didn't want to break up yet..." said Aiai in a soft tone, almost with sadness in it.

 _Yet..._

 _It's not now, but it's a possibility..._

 _Shuka had thought about that possibility..._

 _Damn!_

Nanaka made a bitter face. Of course, knowing that your girlfriend was taking the last fight almost because of compromise more than her feelings and beliefs.

"But she didn't want to because she loves you..." finished Aiai.

Nanaka hummed not quite convinced and looked with sadness at her hands. Aiai held them between hers.

"Suwawa...listen to me, I love you too...I love all the members, we are something important called Aqours, and you two are too stubborn, I know no one would end this relationship even if you two couldn't stand each other..." said Aiai, they locked gazes.

"But you, Suwawa, should think more about your career... you are one of the weakest in the group, have you stopped your hormones to think about it? You were last in the popularity poll, you don't have enough stamina, you have the fewest lines in the songs..." continued Aiai, Nanaka's eyes welled in tears once again, somehow sucking at your job being recalled wasn't helping the mood.

"So where is Shuka in all of that? How can she help you with that? You need to fix those things! Those are the things that should matter to you! Our First Love Live! was announced, how are you going to prepare for that if in three point five songs you are almost dead?! Where is 'Kanan-chan'? I still can't see you comfortable with the role... I think right now you should be appealing to do more ' _NanaAinya_ ' thingies to increase your popularity…you need the support of the fans! how—"

"Ok, stop" cut in Nanaka, closing her eyes in pain, "I get your point..."

"I know I'm not the most qualified person to tell you this because 'Ruby-chan' is one of the weakest characters too, but I'm doing my ' _Ganbarubiesty_ ' to fix that, to be better... and you should do the same..." finished Aiai with a soft smile.

A lonely tear ran from Nanaka's right eye; she didn't want to cry but Aiai's words were clear, straight to the bone, but delivered with kindness. It was different from Arisa; her words were like a scold, or Aina's, in which everything was like a joke.

"Hey…I'm sorry….Suwa-san…" said Aiai cleaning that sad tear running down her cheek, "I… didn't want to upset you… I'm not telling you to break up with her…If you don't want to, then it's ok…I'll support you…really, I'm just speaking my mind…"

Nanaka closed her eyes and more tears ran from her eyes; Aiai made her best to kindly clean them, for her to not ruin her makeup.

"Hey, did you break Suwawa?" said King approaching the table with 2 bottles of water in her hands, Aikyan was behind her, also with 2 bottles.

"Great job Mascot…" said Aikyan and left one of the bottles on the table.

"You ok Suwa-chan?…" asked Aina sitting beside her and rubbing her back, also leaving a water bottle on the table.

"What's this?" asked Aiai looking around at the 3 members.

King and Aikyan sat too in one of the couches around the table, careful to don't ruin their Yukatas.

"Oh, we are not allowed to have alcohol…" said King in a nonchalant tone.

"Yeah, no matter how much we begged!" continued Aikyan.

"We are in working hours…" finished King.

"Well, I told you…" said Aiai.

"We can only have water…on the house!" said King showing the bottles meant for Nanaka and Aiai.

Aiai smiled kindly, but Nanaka was still holding back tears. Aina kept rubbing her back.

"So, what happened?" asked King opening her bottle.

"You really broke Suwawa?" asked Aikyan.

"Maybe she misses Shuka?…" asked King.

"Don't be silly…" said Aikyan, and with Aiai and Ainya gave King deadly glares.

"What?… Suwawa what the hell?" asked King in her amused tone.

Nanaka looked at her with her "Suwa face", yes, this was her Subunit teammate. It made Nanaka rethink about the "taking sides" thing. Maybe AZALEA was too self-centered, they were together because the fans wanted it that way, not because there was a true sense of camaraderie.

Maybe in a moment of stress, Arisa would save her own ass, King would joke about it senselessly, and Nanaka… would just drop dead doing nothing.

"Nothing, we were just talking…" said Aiai in her serious tone, "We will do our best, right?…" she asked towards Nanaka, she nodded with a faint smile.

They dropped the conversation and turned to something else. With "First years" you couldn't get bored, you couldn't get sad, and of course, you couldn't be serious.

Maybe her conversation with Aiai didn't help much but to reaffirm that Aqours was aware of them having troubles. Whether they liked it or not, Aqours already had an opinion about them and their relationship. It seemed that they all agreed that they should break up, but, they were kind and polite enough to still bare with them and support them.

That was friendship on a whole new level. They knew they were suffering, they knew they were bad, not only for each other, but for the full unit, but they supported it anyway.

About Nanaka's personal goals; Aiai was right. Lately, she had been so focused on her relationship, on hiding from Aina and Shuka, that she needed to put herself together and start to improve for her own sake. Maybe she could make a perfect balance between both things, Aqours and her relationship, but that didn't depend only on her, Shuka needed to be more patient about it, but it seemed that she wasn't.

It seemed that Shuka endured the situation in a fake mask for Nanaka, but on the other side, she came to CYaRon! members to cry about it. Maybe to spare Nanaka the pain. That wasn't fine either.

Nanaka determined that she would stick with her original plan; she would do her job and let Shuka know that she had eyes only for her. Balance was key.

I was time for team number 2 to come back, and in a frenetic way, they needed to move on to watch the fireworks. That meant fixing hair and makeup once again, move fast - in Yukatas- and go to the rooftop. The setting was very well arranged, they had some big lights illuminating the set, of course, it had to be night to see the fireworks and that meant it should be dark, so in order to shoot the damn VTR, they needed those big incandescent lights.

They stood in the middle of to rooftop in the official lineup a little bit eager.

"Ok, we don't have enough time…" said the Chief looking at the girls, then to his staff, "…we don't know if the Fireworks are going to start on time… so we need to start recording before it starts to not miss them…"

The girls looked at each other with some nervousness on their faces. Of course, this was for the VTR and it needed to coincide with the fireworks.

"Inami-san, you are in charge as the MC…," said the Chief loudly.

"Yes!" answered Anchan in her high tone.

"Do you know what to say?… Just greet everyone, tell them that you are in those cute Yukatas, and make them talk about their daily activities in the festival until the fireworks start….ok?" he finished, it seemed that he was eager and nervous too.

"I got it!" said Anchan with confidence.

The Chief nodded and then retreated behind cameras with all his staff.

"In other words…improvise…" said Aiai with a giggle.

The girls giggled.

Nanaka took a deep breath. The evening was warm and nice; the day had been fun too. Even if it hadn't been with Shuka. She blinked a few times.

 _But now I'm with her…_

Nanaka turned slightly to her right to see Shuka by her side. She was with her wide and full teeth smile, pricing Anchan's ponytail.

 _Yukatas are not for Ponytails…_

 _Uhm!…_

Nanaka frowned, and then it struck her.

This WAS her chance to do what she needed to do. That was the only shot that she would appear in with Shuka. She needed to make the most of it.

To tell Shuka how far she was willing to go for their relationship, her love, her commitment. If Shuka finally understood that, maybe, just maybe, Nanaka would continue working on winning the fan's support and making Kanan proud in the songs and dances, but Shuka's confidence needed to come first.

Also, to tell the members, the Staff, and the fans… that she was gay for Shuka. No matter what they said, if it was right or wrong, if they agreed or not; she loved Shuka. Period.

Holding to that thought, Nanaka took a deep breath and with all her courage grabbed Shuka's left hand and entwined their fingers. Shuka gave her a surprised look.

"Suwawa…?" she called softly; Nanaka rose her eyebrows and smiled warmly.

"Ok! Are you ready?!" shouted the Chief; the other 7 girls shouted back an energetic "YES!".

"Are you sure…?" whispered Shuka.

"I have never been surer…" said Nanaka taking her sight from Shuka and looking forward, she could feel Shuka's amazed gaze on her.

"I love you…" said Nanaka softly; Shuka squeezed her hand, both giggled nervously about it. This was indeed bold and unexpected, and it was too late to back down.

"One! Two!… Rolling!" shouted the Chief.

With that, and between nervous smiles and a festive vibe, they watched the fireworks.

And it was marked for posterity, that Nanaka managed to see those fireworks with Shuka, holding her hand.

After taking some official pictures, the girls insisted on taking pictures with their phones, for the memories of course, but those were taken once the shooting was over.

The night seemed fair and the weather was fine, but Nanaka was ready to call it a day. The next day they had the event, and she needed her energy at full capacity. But of course, the Chief wasn't done yet.

He ordered the girls to go back to their rooms and change their; they needed to fulfill another task as Aqours in Numazu. Despite the tiredness, and the fact that it was the evening, and they needed to rest for the event, they were happy to respond to whatever Numazu asked of them.

The city was changing because of them, Aqours was setting Numazu on the maps, and the city was grateful for it, and the love could be felt everywhere around, on the streets, on the stalls, on the people. So the task was simple, all the public transportation of the zone was being branded by the Love Live! Sunshine show, meaning that the taxis were branded, the buses and the ferry that took you from Uchiura to Awashima. And the girls needed to sign some of them, even in the Mito Sea Paradise Aquarium, where the Second Single took place.

All the people were busy in the festivities and the stalls, so it was perfect to go unnoticed and do the job. It was funny to see all of them with their regular clothes but so well made up and with fancy hairstyles. Also, all the love that the people in charge of the branding and companies showed the girls and their signed characters posters. It was indeed an experience that would be marked in their memory and hearts. But Nanaka was dead tired at that point of the night.

They arrived late to the hotel, too tired to even grab a bite. They said their good nights and went to their respective rooms.

Nanaka dropped dead on her bed, lazily taking her shoes off.

"Oh...God, I can't feel my legs..." mumbled Nanaka with her face buried in her pillow.

"Are you ok Nana- _chan_?" asked Shuka in a sweet voice.

"I think I'm going to die tomorrow..."

"Don't say that... c' mon! It's gonna be great..." said Shuka in a happy mood.

"Aren't you tired? Why aren't you tired? How do you do it? What's the secret?" Nanaka kept mumbling on her pillow, Shuka giggled.

"You are adorable..." said Shuka; Nanaka could hear Shuka's footsteps approaching her, "I'm not tired...because you are here with me...and you held my hand...on camera... and I love you...that's the secret"

Nanaka felt her heart stopping. She slowly turned around and faced Shuka with her eyes opened wide in surprise. Shuka smiled wide at her, full teeth smile; she had her green Yukata in her hands.

"Today... you put your career at risk for me..." said Shuka softly, "You held my hand on camera, and tomorrow all the fans will see us..."

Nanaka blinked a few times and moved to a better sitting position. She didn't say a thing, she was aware of what she had done, she compromised her career doing that. That was something supposed to be done with Aina, not with Shuka.

Maybe the Chief hadn't noticed? If he did, maybe it looked cute to him? Maybe he couldn't stop shoot? Or maybe it worked for the franchise because she was Kanan, and the character was bold and gay.

Either way, Shuka saw that and realized the risk that Nanaka had taken for her sake, for the relationship's sake.

"I'm happy, you make me happy...and for that... I..." stopped Shuka shyly, she fidgeted a bit in her spot with Nanaka's Yukata in her hands.

"I... I want to make love to you tonight...could...could you please put your Yukata back on?" asked Shuka in a sweet but confident, and very polite tone.

Nanaka blinked a little bit confused; lovemaking was something they did naked. Not with clothes on, even less a Yukata. Where was the point in getting undressed, then to dress up with the complexity of a Yukata for Shuka to get her undressed once again?

But then Nanaka understood.

Shuka wanted to admire her getting the Yukata on once again because Nanaka had an elegance and femininity that she could only show wearing that. Shuka wanted to make love to Nanaka; meaning that Shuka was going to be the _Ikemen_ that night, and Nanaka should act as the most feminine and delicate woman, like the ladies that usually wore Yukatas.

Nanaka smiled sweetly at her, even if she didn't have the energy, she would totally agree to do it with Shuka.

"Sure...you promised me to make me moan louder tonight..." said Nanaka grabbing her Yukata and locking gazes with Shuka; Shuka smirked.

"Oh, Yes... I'm counting on it" Shuka said in a husky voice.

Neither Aiai or Aina slept well that night.

.

And they made sure to tell them that the next morning at breakfast.

Aina had some serious eye bags, and Aiai was frowning constantly. Of course, they tried to scold them in a civilized way, but still, Shuka answered them with a grin and the words, "This is a hotel, what do you think people do in them? And Furi changed the rooms". Aiai regretted it immediately.

Of course, Nanaka didn't say a thing, she had some terrible eye bags too, and pain everywhere in her lower half. Also, she was drained, it had been too much "loving activity" for one night.

After breakfast, they went to the place where the event would be held to start the rehearsal with the outfits and everything. Like every time Nanaka had to attend an event, everything seemed to move fast and in a hectic speed. In no time, and after reading the script like thousands of times, and again writing in her sketchbook 3 appeal points for Kanan, the moment came and the show needed to start.

That event was the first time Nanaka would try her new Call&Response, meaning that she needed to teach the crowd how to respond to her at Lives and events, and that could only mean for her to speak more than what she was used to. She was a shy and demure girl, talking to the crowd for so long was a job for a true MC, not her.

So she was beyond nervousness, in fact, she didn't even notice that her headphones were a little uncomfortable and troubled her for almost all the event, making her performance a little bit...off.

Well, more than off. She was out of tune for her solo line in "Aqours HEROES"; her " _Hayaku!_ " was terribly odd, and really out of tune because she just couldn't hear the music. But to tell the truth, that wasn't everything.

Aiai was right.

Shuka seemed to have selective memory when it was about their relationship. The show, besides being live, was also being broadcasted as a _Niconama_ , and it didn't last more than 2 and a half hour between the first performance, the talks section, show the VTR, play some silly games, and finally end with the Live segment with the 3 songs left, and the closing MC of course.

Everything started fine until they showed the VTR, of course, the girls didn't get the chance to watch it beforehand, so they were reacting with the crowd. They showed it in the big screen, but for the stream, they added a little screen in the corner with the girls reacting as the video played.

And Aiai was right. The looney was right.

Nanaka needed to keep her eyes open to receive that punch, because she was on camera and in a live event, so she couldn't start reacting. Shuka was so in her role, so fine with Anchan and Rikako, fooling around and not holding back. Acting so damn cute too, that Anchan even flirted with her, boldly and in an _Ikemen_ voice.

The segment of team number 2 seemed even longer than team number 1, and in almost all the shots Shuka was being cute with Anchan, or Rikako being fooled by Anchan.

It was like receiving a dose of her own medicine. That was how Shuka felt every time she did a _NanaAinya_ thing.

Was she doing it on propose? That wasn't something production had ordered them to do.  
Was Shuka willing to build some jealousy in Nanaka? Maybe Shuka wanted to be punished?...

So in short, while Nanaka was back at the hotel having a hard time speaking her heart out with Aiai, Shuka was having the time of her life.

Something was off. It felt wrong, weird, even unknown.

But Nanaka just couldn't do much; she reached to a point during the VTR that she just stopped smiling until the scene of the fireworks came. Watching herself holding hands with Shuka as if it was the most normal and common thing in the world felt good, and that was what she wanted.

Even if this could send a confusing message to the fans; Shuka was fooling around with Anchan, and later she was holding hands with Nanaka.  
What was going on? And what about Aina?

Something was wrong.

And she couldn't concentrate in the event anymore, she had to bear watching how Shuka was clinging onto Anchan while playing the silly games as "Years groups", and not clinging to her like she usually did.

Of course, her performance was affected, not only because her headphones were kind of odd, and after performing she needed to get off stage, leaving 8 members and a hole between Shuka and Arisa, -not knowing how professional that was, and if she was allowed to do it- but because she was concerned. A lot of things were running through her mind, a lot of things to digest and analyze, not that she used/like to overthink situations, but this was troubling her.

And the announcement segment didn't help.

It was revealed that their First Love Live! was going to be a two-day event, and it would take place in no other than Yokohama Arena. And that venue was huge. So, from that little theatre in Numazu, they would jump high to reach that arena.

It was mind-blowing.

And it hit every member. From being nothing but "replacements" of their predecessors, they now were taking baby steps to their own Live and shine on their own. And that was the fruit of their efforts and the fans.

So they couldn't help but get emotional to that announcement; Shuka even teared up making Nanaka worry and comforted her, even if it was a quick hug and rub on her back, Nanaka was always there to catch her, to comfort her... But Shuka made sure to return the favor on Nanaka's closing words.

This could only show Nanaka how bad she was; she was feeling terribly betrayed, but still, she was there to hold Shuka in her time of need.

Nanaka just couldn't bear it.

Maybe it was a mix of emotions that half of them were unknown or difficult to define; she was feeling joy of course, her job was taking her to Yokohama Arena, and to keep doing what she loved, and the fans seemed to be very supportive to her, even if she fucked up the songs with her poor performance, people were cheering at her, waving green penlights and responding to her own effort. And of course, that made her feel anxious.

As Aiai had told her, she was one of the weakest; no stamina, no great vocals, no experience. But people were cheering, people were smiling, and that was her job, make people smile.

So she couldn't help but start tearing up in her closing words; she was still very inexperienced in a lot of things, she needed to improve to reach that; an event for people to enjoy, and of course, she was holding back.

There was something, a feeling, deep and dark that mixed up everything; her situation with Shuka.

Her goal should be to reach the shine with Aqours and bring smiles to people, but she wasn't doing that; she was losing her north, fighting a fight that maybe she just couldn't win. She was concerned about something that she didn't know yet what it was, but it was dark, it was negative, and it had to do with Shuka...

And that, of course, made her sad.

She stopped her tears when Shuka rubbed her back and made her feel a little bit better. Shuka could be supportive too. She loved Nanaka, that was out of the question; last night had been clear to her too… But, the way Shuka loved Nanaka was different from hers, it was also clear in the VTR.

Was it jealousy? Were there insecurities? Nanaka sure couldn't find a word to describe that dark feeling, but it was there, hunting her.

This event sure made a big impression on Aqours, and on Nanaka. It made her realize that she was focusing in the wrong north, she wasn't doing her job because she was looking after a relationship that was frail from the start, because Shuka never let her do her job properly, and Nanaka allowed her to do that.

And on the other side, Shuka didn't care if her actions might make Nanaka angry, because she was never "really" angry at her, so she just did her job, not holding back.

There wasn't any balance in that relationship.

The trip back to Tokyo was a silent one for Nanaka. All the members were noisy and commented excitedly about the event, and how Numazu's people were so kind, and how excited they were about their First Live. They were tired, sure, but incredibly happy.

Nanaka was caught in deep thought.

Feeling the people's support was what she needed to take real weight from Aiai's words. Now it made real sense, she could see with her own eyes and felt what Aiai was talking about. Her task and spot in the project, and how she wasn't delivering because of her priorities where in the wrong place… and what was worse, that place wasn't reciprocal to her.

Was it worth to keep on fighting?

.

.

—-**0. September 2016. 0**—

 **They locked gazes, Sad gazes.**

 **"** **We…" started Shuka, her eyes welled in tears, took a deep breath, "We need to talk."**

 **Nanaka opened her eyes wide. Her heart stopped. She could hear it, something shattered.**

 **Quiet. Silence. But definitely not Peace.**

Nanaka swallowed hard.

She had seen enough dramas, _doramas_ , and movies to tell that those words were always the worst.

She felt cold sweat running down her spine, and somehow, her hands shaking. But Shuka seemed quite fine.

She was always fine.

Nanaka blinked a few times; was she ready to give the last fight? Or to receive the punch and pain with her eyes open wide?

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

It was September, and they had just finished their September _Niconama_ ; despite the fact that the last two broadcasts they had were an incredible mess, because Nanaka just kept "fucking up" doing _NanaAinya_ "indiscriminately", and might have hurt Shuka with that, she had managed to cheat on the latter one, and ended up teaming up with Shuka and Aiai in the shuffle they had made to settle the new trios for the incoming broadcast. Finally, Nanaka and Shuka would be able to share something.

At this point in the relationship, anything was enough, as long as Aina wasn't there. Nanaka needed to "eliminate" Aina's presence in order to keep her relationship going.

Even if her thoughts were a little bit cloudy after the event in Numazu, her love towards Shuka didn't vanish. But it seemed that Shuka didn't care anyway. Actually, now her anger was towards Nanaka and not Aina, as it used to be.

August was the worse month ever.

It was a toxic month for both of them. And even if they didn't fight, they avoided each other (maybe to don't fight?). Nanaka was determined to work for her career more than the relationship, thinking that if she just avoided Shuka enough, everything would be fine. She needed to work on what was important, and that was becoming more popular with the fans, and that included doing more _NanaAinya_ , but trying to not leave Shuka behind, meaning that every picture Nanaka took with Shuka, she did it with Aina too.

But it wasn't enough, and of course, it pissed Shuka off.

And it was clear to them and the members that something was wrong. It was SO wrong, that neither of them had attended to Rikako's birthday. And Shuka's birthday had been awkward and weird, and despite Nanaka's efforts to restore the balance and give Shuka all her love and passion, the next day, all the love was long forgotten. At least Shuka kept the cute birthday balloon Nanaka gave her.

Same thing for their one year anniversary. It was a good day, It truly was.

They shared some commemorative gifts and a lovely day. They surely made love and reaffirmed how deep it was towards each other… but Nanaka could tell that those moments were magical, but the magic had faded as soon as the day finished. Next day, Shuka was cold and distant, as she had been behaving almost all August. Somehow Aiai's words were still hunting Nanaka in a way that Shuka's love/anger lasted as long as Nanaka was in the same room with her, but when they were apart, it was as if they were just colleagues and nothing was happening in any sense.

Even their activities in the changing room stopped. Shuka changed her locker with CYaRon! members and tried to be busy or always in a rush. They tried to be seen as a couple inside, even if it was by small and short touches or glances, but still, the distance seemed obvious. And Nanaka needed to fix that.

So, right after the September broadcast and the happy thoughts of finally sharing something, "First years" fucked it greatly by starting to talk trash about the _NanaShuka_ relationship, making Shuka feel like a mere accessory to the _NanaAinya_.

And that… was enough.

That was the final touch to send Shuka into madness; she closed her locker with a heavy thump and walked at an angry peace towards Production's office to return her outfit, and Nanaka walked behind her to try to fix it… but it seemed that it was already too late…

Nanaka opened her eyes and fidgeted in her spot.

What should she do in this kind of situation? Watching movies and dramas was one thing, actually living "the conversation" was another.

"O—ok…" said Nanaka softly and looking at her shoes.

"Suwawa…" called Shuka, but Nanaka just couldn't look at her, she was afraid.

For the first time, Nanaka was afraid of Shuka, about what Shuka could say.

And at this point was quite obvious.

"Suw—Nanaka, look at me…" asked Shuka in a strong tone, Nanaka looked up with a bitter smile and eyes full of tears.

They locked gazes, sad gazes again.

"I…" tried Shuka to speak, but her eyes welled up too, "I've had enough…" she finally said, softly. Her voice was soft, she softened her factions too.

"Are you mad…?" asked Nanaka with a thin voice, "Is…is it because of "First years"?… Because—"

"No… Nanaka" interrupted Shuka, softly, "Well… yes… I'm mad at them… but I'm mad at the situation…I can't take it anymore…"

Nanaka closed her eyes slowly, feeling a lonely tear fall from her right eye.

Of course, this wasn't new, and she knew that sooner rather than later, Shuka would have enough of this so-called relationship. But the pain was there.

"And…" continued Shuka, "I'm afraid that I'm gonna be mad at you too… I think I... already...am… and…I'm tired…I can't do this anymore…"

Nanaka opened her eyes softly and bit her lips trying to suppress all the pain, all the tears, and all her feelings.

This felt so unfair.

Shuka was the one who had started everything, the one who wanted the relationship, and now... now she was tired.

"Why...?" asked Nanaka in an almost inaudible voice.

"What?..." asked Shuka, it seems that she hadn't heard; Nanaka's voice was cracked.

Nanaka took a deep breath, she needed to put herself together, she couldn't be seen so frail and broken from just the first punch.

Maybe she could fight this a little longer?

"Why would you... be...mad at me?" asked Nanaka softly, trying to endure the pain; Shuka opened her eyes wide in astonishment.

"Are you for real?..." asked Shuka.

Nanaka bit her lips. Normally Nanaka wasn't the talkative type, and right at that moment, she seemed to have lost the whole alphabet.

Shuka took a step towards Nanaka and grabbed the hanger where their outfits were, which was located between them.

She locked her gaze right into Nanaka's eyes, and with a strong voice started her rant;

"Your constant flirting with Ainya, Suwawa, are you going to deny it? Are you going to put the blame on Arisha once again?!" said Shuka.

Nanaka blinked a few times in fear.

"She is not doing anything anymore! The ideas are coming from you and Ainya; the pictures that YOU are uploading, not Ainya, are ya' going to deny that too?!"

Nanaka looked at her feet in shame. Shuka was right, lately, she was doing her job without Arisa's help.

And that should be something good, right?

"You even uploaded a picture being fed by Ainya in the Summer Festival for God's sake!" snapped Shuka angrily and left the hanger with a strong movement; the hanger moved a few inches from its position, Nanaka jumped in surprise.

"Just tell me that you cheat on me already and spare me the pain!" finished Shuka angry and looking aside, avoiding eye contact with Nanaka.

Nanaka just opened her eyes wide, for a moment all her sad and heartbroken tears evaporated, to let raging and angry tears fill her eyes.

Shuka pushed that button once again.

Was Shuka so blind by jealousy that cheating was the only thing she could think about?

"Wow..." said Nanaka softly, "are you still on that?..." her tone was dry; Shuka looked at her with a frown.

From the sad and frail Nanaka, now she was facing someone who was willing to punch back.

"You are not the one to tell me that..." said Nanaka dropping her bag right onto the floor.

Shuka looked at the bag on the floor, then looked up to lock gazes with Nanaka with an "o" mouth; Nanaka's face was cold and serious.

"About that picture, Shuka, for the love of God, that was in July! It's September! And you didn't even care uploading a single picture with me!" snapped Nanaka now more angry than sad, her words loud and clear, "and I uploaded pictures with you! From then and later on! Don't be unfair!"

"It's not that—" tried Shuka, but Nanaka didn't let her finish.

"And don't talk to me about feeding someone! What about you feeding Anchan potatoes at the festival?! What the hell was that?" asked Nanaka, now more mad than angry.

"Are you jealous?!" asked Shuka loud in anger too.

"Are you serious?!" asked Nanaka angrily extending her arms; Shuka bit her lips.

Both stayed half a minute looking at each other; Shuka seemed to look for arguments in her head, while Nanaka was trying to hold on.

The fight was still just starting.

"Shuka, that was months ago, I don't care, I can't care..." said Nanaka trying to breathe and calming down, "But it seems that you are really eager for me to cheat on you... do you want me to? It's that it?..."

"What? No... Jesus! Suwawa, that's—"

"But that's what it looks like! You want me to cheat on you... why?!" asked Nanaka with sadness, anger and her lungs feeling squeezed.

"That's...absurd! Why would I want you to cheat on me! I'm... I'm ... I'm afraid of that!" said Shuka with fear, her voice cracking too.

 _Is she?..._

Nanaka held her anger to breath, to put the gears in her mind to work at a fast speed.

It felt like Shuka wanted to end the relationship, and it seemed that she needed a reason. A good one. A heavy one.

One reason that beats all the possibilities.

She just couldn't end the relationship because she had grown tired of it, she had already tried, and Nanaka had given her all good arguments to drop that possibility.

And what was worse, Nanaka took care of the issue and compromised her career to show Shuka, and the world that, she was gay for her, and not just that, every complaint or tantrum Shuka had, Nanaka had managed to turn the tables not questioning if that was bad for her or not, she just did it; so how could you get tired of someone who does everything for you? Even if Shuka was wrong, Nanaka would do it. She would fix it.

Nanaka always fixed it.

She was always looking for a way to fix a problem. To adapt, to save the relationship, to fight for it, she could always see a light in the darkness for her and Shuka to keep it up.

The only thing that Nanaka couldn't fix, was cheating.

And maybe Shuka knew that Nanaka would never, ever, cheat on her, in fact, she was even afraid of that, and it made sense for someone as jealous as Shuka, but she needed a reason to break up. A reason that Nanaka just couldn't fix.

 _So… I have to cheat on her..._

Nanaka closed her eyes feeling the pain once again.

Why would she cheat on Shuka?! She loved her, she had had plenty of opportunities with Aina, but she didn't cross that line because she was committed to Shuka; she loved her and respected her. Her sense of justice was like that, she was stubborn enough to still be fighting for a relationship that Shuka was already tired of.

So, what was the point?

Was it worth it to do such great damage as cheating for the sake of setting Shuka free?

Nanaka took a deep breath and then opened her eyes again, filled with determination.

"I can't cheat on you…" said Nanaka softly, "no matter how hard you want me too…"

Shuka rose her eyebrows in surprise.

"Why….why would I want that…?" asked Shuka with fearfully.

Nanaka sighed with pain and gave Shuka a soft smile.

"You want a reason for us to break up, is that it?" asked Nanaka softly, and then moved to a nearby desk to rest her hips.

She crossed her arms.

"Suwawa…" called Shuka with sadness, she moved too, closer to Nanaka, but stopped a few steps away.

"Isn't it?" asked Nanaka again.

"I… I'm not… I…geez—" Shuka covered her face with her hands.

Nanaka blinked a few times tiredly.

 _I'm right…_

 _She can't break up with me… she needs a reason to…_

"Shuka, I rather prefer to break up because you don't love me anymore than to cheat on you…" said Nanaka with sadness, holding back tears.

Shuka removed her hands from her face and looked at Nanaka sadly.

"But…I love you…" said Shuka with pain and moved a few steps again towards Nanaka, "I do… I really—"

"Stop…" said Nanaka dryly, using her hand to stop Shuka's advance.

Both stayed a few seconds looking into each other's eyes, looking for something, maybe looking for the love and passion they once had. But the only thing Nanaka could see in Shuka's eyes was sadness.

"Then why…?" asked Nanaka dryly, "Why can't you do this anymore?"

Shuka took a deep breath and blinked tiredly. She looked at her feet and then at Nanaka with sadness.

"I… I can't stand to…watch you with her…" said Shuka in a sad tone, "I… feel…so…extra… like… why are you with me?… I told you that you looked so good with her…and we can't share anything… and I still have to watch you fooling around with her… our characters don't match…I…I'm so angry with Production, with Ainya, even with you…I can't stand it… I..." Shuka brought her hands again to her face, "I just… can't take it anymore…"

Nanaka rose her eyebrows in deep pain.

Aiai's words made sense. Shuka was so stressed out with the relationship, that it wasn't healthy.

"… _She is at her limit...and you want to keep pushing that?"_

 _Do I?… She is happier…when she isn't with me…She is happy in CYaRon!… in 'Second years', because…I'm not there…_

 _I am the problem…_

Nanaka felt tears welling up in her eyes once again.

She was the only one guilty of Shuka's despair, and because Shuka was a kid, she just couldn't take responsibility, or make decisions on her own, so she had bared the relationship up to the point of being drowned by it.

All this time, Shuka had been in despair, trying so hard to endure the relationship, accepting everything Nanaka asked of her; space, time, patience, bear Aina, being mocked by the rest of the members, feeling like an accessory for her and Aina, and to bare all that with a big smile on her face.

And Shuka just asked for her love and patience in exchange.

Of course, it was too much.

Shuka just couldn't take it anymore, so she was throwing the towel, but she just couldn't do it, because she loved Nanaka, in a way, she needed her; all this time Nanaka had been a "big sister" to Shuka, she relied on her, she depended on her, so she just couldn't let her go, unless Nanaka did something as bad as cheating on her…

…But seeing that that wasn't going to happen, Nanaka was the only one who could fix it.

In the end, she always fixed it.

Nanaka took a step forward and hugged Shuka tightly. Shuka jumped in her spot and withdrew her hands off her face.

"Suwawa…?" whined Shuka.

"I love you…" murmured Nanaka softly, "But you are better without me…"

Nanaka could just feel how Shuka stopped breathing at that statement.

Shuka gasped.

"I…I'm…" tried Shuka softly, she hugged Nanaka tightly and after a few sobs, started crying bitterly, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" she said between sobs and cries. She repeated those words insistently.

Nanaka tightened her embrace and closed her eyes with bitterness; a few lonely tears fell from her eyes.

This was what they needed to do.

It was tearing Nanaka's heart apart. But, it was the truth; Shuka was suffering enough, and Nanaka had pushed the relationship to the limit of breaking Shuka. It wasn't healthy, for neither of them; Shuka was trapped in a relationship were her jealousy was constantly tested, and Nanaka's love just couldn't be reciprocated because of that.

They loved each other, but just couldn't be with each other.

"We will be ok…" said Nanaka softly and started rubbing Shuka's back, "I'll be here for you…anytime, whatever you need…"

Shuka started sobbing hard and loudly crying, helplessly. She tightened her grip on Nanaka's blouse.

"I…I.. don't…deserve you...I…still love you…" said Shuka between sobs and hiccups, "I…I love you so much….that it hurts…"

Nanaka made a bitter face suppressing her tears; she needed to endure that pain, Shuka's pain.

She was the older one, she needed to comfort Shuka and show her that it was for the best.  
For both, for Aqours.

"I know… it hurts me too…" said Nanaka sobbing a bit.

Then moved back to look at Shuka; she was a mess.

Nanaka grabbed Shuka's puffed cheeks and softly caressed her. She rested her forehead onto Shuka's and closed her eyes.

Her fingers wet from Shuka's tears.

"Are….are—you… breaking up…with me…?" asked Shuka softly between sobs and hiccups.

Nanaka shook her head softly and slowly opened her eyes to lock gazes with Shuka.

Shuka's eyes were clear thanks to the tears, sad, but beautiful.

"No...you…you are…breaking up with me…" said Nanaka softly, holding back her tears.

Shuka bit her lips and made a sad expression, mixed with fear; the idea of breaking up a year of relationship seemed real in her eyes.

"I'm... I'm just making it easier for you..." finished Nanaka.

Shuka couldn't say a thing; she bit her lips with more bitterness, trying hard to suppress her tears and feelings, but she just couldn't. She hugged Nanaka once again, crying loud and helplessly on her chest.

Nanaka softly corresponded the embrace and started softly to stroke Shuka's hair. She looked sadly to the ceiling.

 _This is the right thing to do..._

 _It must be..._

 _We need to let it go..._

But it was painful; holding Shuka, so destroyed and crying so hopelessly in her embrace.

What if Nanaka told her that it was a joke, that she was willing to keep the relationship going once again?

 _No... I can't..._

 _No matter what I say, no matter what I do... I can't change what happened..._

 _We would still be hurting each other...the situation is not going to get better...and I can't do any more sacrifices in order to hold us together anymore..._

 _Geez— I was so close..._

Nanaka rested her right cheek on Shuka's hair; taking in all her emotions and the smell of Shuka's hair, thinking that maybe this was the last time she would embrace her like this.

"I was so close..." murmured Nanaka with her eyes closed.

Shuka sniffed a few times and mumbled softly against Nanaka's chest.

"To what?"

"Us... we had finally managed to share something... and..." Nanaka stopped, she opened her eyes fixing her sight on the ceiling once again, "and ... and now...we are Nothing..." she felt her voice cracking and silent tears falling down her cheeks.

She could feel how Shuka stiffened in her embrace and started crying loud and sadly once again.

Maybe it was too early to say that.

Shuka needed to adapt to the idea that Nanaka wasn't her girlfriend anymore. That they weren't a thing anymore.

That it was over.

 _It's over..._

Maybe being together in December's _Niconama_ was the best that could happen to them. That meant that they had 3 months to heal this deep wound and start working together on camera.

"Hey..." called Nanaka and made some movements for Shuka to look at her; they locked gazes once again, and despite the fact that Shuka looked terribly, to Nanaka, she was adorable.

Nanaka returned her hands to Shuka's wet cheeks and started to caress them softly.

"Don't ...cry... Sweetie..." said Nanaka softly, trying to wipe some of the tears. "It's not the end of the world... I'm still going to be around... I'm not going anywhere..."

Shuka opened her eyes wide.

"But...But you are..." said Shuka softly, but with a surprised tone, "you are going to Numazu right now..."

"Oh, that's right..." said Nanaka softly.

Of course, both had forgotten that production determined that after the Niconama, "Third years" needed to hurry up and change because they would go to Numazu to shoot the third episode of the Tekuteku Aqours that was left. And there she was, ending her own relationship in Shuka's name.

"Well, that would make things easier..." said Nanaka with her nonchalant tone.

"Eh?! How...?" whined Shuka.

"I'm Not going to be around...so you can rest from my presence for a while..."

"Suwawa, don't say that... I... I don't want to stop watching you...or—" Shuka was saying when Nanaka stopped her abruptly by stealing one last kiss from her.

Nanaka tried to make it simple, just a quick peck on her lips, but Shuka responded with another until they had lost themselves in that kiss.

It was a sad kiss, a salty one. But it held all the love they had for each other, but just couldn't share anymore.

Nanaka was the one who broke the kiss, still caressing Shuka's cheeks and looking into her eyes, then with a soft voice said;

"I love you Saito Shuka; we breaking up doesn't change my feelings for you, I'm going to be here for you always, no matter what...and whatever you need..."

"I love you too Nanaka..." said Shuka with sadness, looking desperately into Nanaka's eyes, like searching for something.

Nanaka gave her a faint smile.

"About Aqours...?" asked Nanaka; Shuka gave her a bitter smile.

"What... what do you suggest? Do we need to tell them about...this?" asked Shuka shyly and with sadness, she sniffed a few times.

Nanaka hummed.

"The decision... is yours..." said Nanaka with a sad look.

"Me? Why?..."

"You broke up with me..." said Nanaka breaking the embrace too, leaving Shuka; she made a sad face and grabbed her shoulders like feeling cold. Nanaka took a step to the desk once again.

Somehow the words and the actions were connected. Shuka had broken up with Nanaka, and now there was no more embracing, hugs, or kisses. Also no more decisions as a couple.

Shuka needed to learn now how to deal with her decisions on her own.

"Are...are you sure you want this...?" asked Shuka shyly and sniffing.

Nanaka looked at her with a sadly.

"No, I don't...but, I prefer to end this than to see you still suffering... It's not worth it..." said Nanaka holding on.

Once the words are out of your mind and mouth it's when they have real weight. It's when they become real.

Shuka closed her eyes feeling the pain, her lips shivering and tears falling from her closed eyes.

It was crushing Nanaka's heart, but she just couldn't comfort her anymore.

"So, how it's going to be...?" asked Nanaka softly.

Shuka opened her eyes looking sad.

"I... I think we shouldn't..." said Shuka with sadness, "at least, not now...I...I need to digest it myself first..."

Nanaka gave her a faint smile.

"I agree...we should act normally then..." said Nanaka.

"Normal uh?" murmured Shuka looking at her shoes.

Nanaka blinked a few times not saying a thing. She had already said everything that needed to be said.

Shuka looked at her with a sad face.

Both locked gazes. Maybe they wanted to keep looking at each other and keep talking about everything and nothing, or stay in each other's company.

But it was too painful for Nanaka.

"I... I think you should go..." said Nanaka softly, "you look terrible..." she giggled.

Shuka chuckled.

"You think?" she said with a cocky smile.

"Yes, it seems as if you were on drugs or something...your eyes are red..." said Nanaka in an amused tone.

Shuka giggle.

Both stayed silent for a few more seconds looking at each other.

Shuka gave her a faint smile and nodded.

She started to move out of the production's office when she stopped to look back at Nanaka.

"Maybe I was... I was on drugs... and I was addicted ..." said Shuka with a sad smile, tears falling again. "I hope you have a great time in Numazu... Do your best, Nanaka."

Nanaka nodded and smiled sadly back at Shuka.

Shuka gave Nanaka her back and walked out.

Silence filled the room.

Nanaka's gaze stuck on the door for a few more seconds, hoping that Shuka could just come back and kiss her once again. But of course, that never happened.

She blinked a few more times getting used to the sensation of her eyes being all itchy. Then wiped off some tears putting herself together.

She needed to go and find Arisa and Aina to go to Numazu.

Yes, life must go on, now she could concentrate on doing her job, not holding back anymore…

" _Yosh_ …" murmured Nanaka and moved from the desk to her forgotten bag on the floor.

She took some slow steps, her body feeling heavy, her lungs squeezed and a knot in her throat.

Nanaka stopped in front of her bag, she looked down at it with blurry sight. She blinked a few times feeling the humidity in her eyes, her muscles tired, and then realized that she had been doing a superhuman effort to maintain herself together to hold Shuka.

And now, in the quietness of the room, she couldn't help but feel so…

 _Empty…_

She had been fighting for that relationship for a year by now, how tiring was that? And now it was over.

A relationship that Shuka wanted, that Shuka insisted on having, and of course, Nanaka had agreed to it, because she loved Shuka and wanted to be with her with all her heart and body, so she had committed to her.

And it could have worked… It could truly have if they would have been stuck together at least in one Subunit, or, if production hadn't played with Aina and her for the sake of the project. It would have worked, and maybe they would be happy now…

Nanaka bent down to grab her bag when she felt the wetness on her blouse. She touched her chest, of course, those were Shuka's tears.

She stayed in that kneeling position feeling her blouse with her right hand and her sight lost somewhere.

A few seconds ago Shuka was helplessly crying in her arms, in her embrace, in the safety of Nanaka's presence…and that was over.

All the sacrifice she had made for the sake of Shuka's happiness, for the sake of the relationship, was over.

All the time they shared, the memories they made, over.

Everything was over because Shuka was tired and couldn't stand the fight anymore; she couldn't stand her jealousy and was suffering terribly for Nanaka's sake, no mind that after all, all these months, all the sacrifices, all the fights, not only with her, with Aina, with Arisa, with production, all her efforts trying to do things right, all in the garbage because she had become tired and now it was over.

Nanaka's thighs felt weak, they started to shake; she started to shake, her lips, her arms, her entire body. She just fell on her knees beside her bag, her eyes all swollen, feeling tears that started falling incessantly from them, she just couldn't stop them.

Her chest was so tight that she thought she could drown in her own tears. It hurt.

It hurt so much, that no matter how tight she pressed her eyes, the pain just wouldn't go away.

And like in a movie, everything started to repeat in her head; the first dance lesson on Shuka's house, their conversation behind the reception cottage at the training camp, Arisa scolding them in the yard, Aina losing her shit about this relationship, the secret gatherings, their date on the Aquarium, Shuka's confession, Nanaka's conversation with the Chief about the NanaAinya, then telling the members about their relationship. Second Single Center election. Subunits election. The trip to America, the constant fights, Shuka's tantrums, Shuka's body, the uncountable times they made love to each other, watching the fireworks together while holding hands, sharing the stage in Numazu, training together, and finally, Shuka crying in her arms.

 _I...I did everything..._

 _I did everything I could..._

 _I tried so hard, I did my best... and I couldn't save us..._

 _I...tried..._

 _...I lost everything..._

She brought her hands to her face and started to cry loudly and hopelessly.

Not only about not being able to save her relationship, but she had also failed at portraying Kanan and her spot on the project.

She had just given everything to save her relationship, not caring if that compromised Kanan and the project, she had just done what she thought would be best for Shuka and her.

And now, it was over.

She was left there, crying hopelessly and alone on that cold floor, feeling that her heart was shattered in pieces and there was no way of fixing it.

This was the only thing that Nanaka couldn't fix, her own broken heart.

Her sobs drowned by her own tears, her screams drowned by her own pain.

And her love...

...shattered behind a Mask.

-0oo0-

End of part 2 of Masquerade Series.

* * *

Notes:

We are so sorry Suwawa...  
But it's for the best.  
Here it ends Lies Under a Mask... but I'll be back with the next pack of inserts!

Who is ready for some NanaAinya action?...  
Get ready because Nanaka deserved some love too.

Thanks so much for the comments! Kudos and favs!  
Btw...  
Se habla español tambien! ;)!


End file.
